The Rebel and The Chosen
by chelseyb
Summary: When Tonks & Harry meet, they quickly become friends. When tragedy brings them together again, it develops into more. Age, school, & war are only some of the obstacles in their way. Mix of canon & A/U. Rating mostly for language.
1. Buttocks Still On?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story. The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and I am not her. If I was, Tonks never would have died.

**Author's Note**: Rated T for language, violence, and sexual situations.

Our story begins soon after the dementor attack at the beginning of OotP.

Special thanks to The Sword of Magus 90 ITA for help with the title!

* * *

**Buttocks Still On?**

She stared in the mirror, wondering exactly how to do her hair that night.

Red, long, and curly? _Definitely not_.

Short, spiky, & pink? _Ick._

Blond ponytail? _Too perky._

Purple, above the shoulders? _That's it._

She didn't usually put this much thought into her hair. It's not as if she couldn't change it on a moment's notice. But for some reason, she felt unusually nervous about the night's mission, and it was a way to calm herself.

Nervous, yet excited. It was her first real Order mission; guard duty hardly qualified, in her opinion, though it was without a doubt very important. She had volunteered for this to put herself out there, show the other members what she was capable of. She wasn't the type to always have to prove herself, but she could tell what most of the others thought at the meetings: Juvenile, the youngest in fact. Inexperienced, barely out of post-Hogwarts training. Too cheerful, didn't take anything seriously.

Of course some, such as Mad-Eye & Kingsley, worked with her and knew better. Others, like the Weasleys and her old teachers, had known her for years and saw beneath the brightly-colored exterior, although Molly tended to treat her like one of her own kids and every time she spoke to Professor McGonagall she had flashbacks of detentions. Maybe if she stopped calling her "Professor." _Minerva?_ W_ay too weird._ Eh, someday.

If she was being honest with herself, she was excited about the actual mission, as well. It had been awkward, trailing a boy she had never even met for the last month. She didn't get too close, but from what she had seen he seemed lonely. And sad. And who wouldn't be excited, meeting someone she had heard of for the last fourteen years? _Bloody hell, sound like a love-struck schoolgirl. This is a rescue mission. Could be dangerous, could be Death Eaters. Could fall off my broom._ Probably the most likely, at that. Wand ready, coat on, boots tied, & with a firm nod to herself in the mirror she was off.

**oOo**

"_Alohomora_," said Kingsley, and the front door of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, audibly unlocked. The group made their way into the kitchen of the Dursley home, and while trying to make room, she bumped a plate left on the counter. It fell to the floor with a crash.

"Oh for God's sake, Tonks!" exclaimed Mad-Eye, while the others just shook their heads. Unabashed, she glanced up at the stairs as she heard a creak, and then she saw him - The Boy Who Lived. She couldn't see much, as it was dark, but she could tell he had his wand pointed at them. _As brave as they say, for a fifteen-year-old boy to be willing to take on nine adults._

"Lower that wand, boy. You'll take someone's eye out," growled Mad-Eye.

"Professor Moody?" the boy questioned.

"Not sure about 'professor' as I never got around to teaching, now did I?" Mad-Eye replied. "Get over here."

Noting his uncertainty, Remus spoke up. "It's all right, Harry."

"Professor Lupin, is that you?" he said confusedly.

"Why are we standing in the dark?" she said in her throaty voice, impatient to really see him. "_Lumos_." As the room lit up, she craned her eyes forward. Slightly shorter than herself, she expected, but with the look of someone who had recently had a growth spurt. Skinny, dark tousled hair, glasses, and a puzzled expression. "He looks just like I thought he would." _Did I just say that out loud? _"Wotcher, Harry!" she said with a grin. He gave her a slight smile in return and finally lowered his wand as he came down the last few stairs, shoving it in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Don't put your wand there!" yelled Mad-Eye. "Better wizards have lost buttocks!"

"Who do you know who's lost his buttocks?" Tonks looked at him curiously, but was shot down with a growled "Never mind" as he walked away, examining the house.

"I saw that," he added as she rolled her eyes.

"Can't get away with anything..." she mumbled under her breath with a slight chuckle.

"Are we leaving?" Harry asked, with such hopefulness it made her ache.

"Yes, we've set up headquarters somewhere safe. Sorry it took so long," said Remus. "Let me introduce your escort, Harry. Alastor Moody, whom you've, well, sort of met already. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Elphias Doge. Deladus Diggle. Emmeline Vance. Sturgis Podmore. Hestia Jones."

"And this is Nymphadora -"

"_Don't_ call me Nymphadora!" She glared at him, her hair turning violently red briefly. "It's Tonks."

"- Tonks, who prefers to go by her last name," finished Remus.

"So would you if your fool mum named you 'Nymphadora'," she muttered as her hair reverted to the purple.

**oOo**

Harry felt relieved. He never knew when Dumbledore was going to allow him to leave each summer, and given the events of last term, he wasn't sure he'd be going to the Burrow at all. Although it didn't sound like they were headed there ...

He remained standing at the bottom of the staircase, looking back at these strangers who all seemed to know him. He never got used to that. The woman who held the lit wand was directly in front & therefore received the most attention. He could have sworn her hair changed color when Lupin introduced her, but he supposed it was a trick of the light. She was young and rather tall, with a pale heart-shaped face, purple hair, and dark eyes that sparkled. Dark eyes that were sparkling directly into his at the moment. Embarrassed, he turned his head, but she didn't seem to mind, since her cheerful smile remained on her face, a dimple in her left cheek giving her a slightly lopsided appearance.

"Harry," Lupin said, "You had better get packed. We need to leave soon."

"I'll come help!" said Tonks brightly.

**oOo**

"Very _clean_, these Muggles, bit unnatural, really," commented Tonks as they walked upstairs, looking around with interest. "Oh, now this is more my style."

Harry's room was, quite simply, a disaster. Books and clothing were strewn about, and the owl cage looked neglected.

She looked at herself critically in the mirror on the inside door of his open wardrobe. "Do you think Moody really knew someone who lost buttocks? What d'you suppose that would be like?" She turned around and twisted her head to see behind herself, and, with a pained expression, she proceeded to shrink one half of her rear end, then both.

"Odd, yeah?" she said as she returned herself to normal.

"Er, yeah - um, how did you do that?" he asked, gaping.

"Oh, I'm a Metamorphmagus, I can change my appearance with a thought," she explained. "I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training; it was great, no studying at all. Wish I could have skipped studying at Hogwarts."

"You're an Auror?" said Harry, looking impressed and surprised. _People are always surprised._

"Yes," replied Tonks, trying and failing to hide a proud smile. Becoming an Auror had been a long-term goal, one she had worked hard to accomplish. "Kingsley is, too, but he's higher up than I am. Only finished my training and qualified last year. I nearly failed Stealth and Tracking; I'm so clumsy, you heard me break that plate in the kitchen?"

"Can you learn to be a Metamorphmagus?" he asked her, unconsciously brushing his scar with his hand.

"Sorry, no. Metamorphmagi are extremely rare; born, not made. Bet you'd like to hide that scar, huh?" Her eyes traveled up to his forehead, but she quickly glanced away, feeling rude. "Anyway, we're supposed to be packing."

Harry began to gather books in his arms, but she stopped him. "It will be much quicker if I just _pack_, " said Tonks, waving her wand around the room. Books, clothing, and other miscellaneous items flew into a heap in the trunk. "Ah, my mum can get everything fit and folded neatly, but I don't know -" She flicked her wand again, but all that happened was a few socks flipping over. She shrugged and shut the lid of the trunk.

Tonks wrinkled her small nose at the feathers, droppings, and what looked like tufts of mice fur in the owl cage. "_Scourgify_!" A bit of the mess vanished. "Oh, well, I never got the hang of any of these household spells."

She turned around and looked at Harry, noticing his startling green eyes. "Got everything, then? Wand in your jeans? Buttocks still on? Excellent. Grab the cage and let's go. _Locomotor trunk_."

**oOo**

They waited in the kitchen, each with a wand in one hand and a broom in the other. Tonks stood in the open back door, Harry directly behind her and the others arrayed past him. Scanning the sky, she awaited the signs, tensing as she ran over the trip in her mind, noting the possible complications.

"Harry, just keep following Tonks, whatever you do. Stay on her tail," Mad-Eye instructed. "If someone is killed, don't stop, just keep flying. If we're all gone, head east and others will take over."

"Stop being so optimistic, Mad-Eye, or he'll think we aren't taking it seriously." Tonks glanced back at Harry and winked, trying to relieve his apprehension as much as her own. She whipped back around with a serious expression as Remus noted the wand sparks of the first signal.

Mounting her broom, she waited for the second signal, and as green sparks shot into the sky, she kicked off hard from the ground and soared into the sky. Tonks loved flying. It always made her want to laugh out loud. The wind whipping through her hair, seeing objects on the ground get smaller and smaller. It was just so much fun! She climbed for a bit and leveled out. They made several course changes as Mad-Eye called out directions, and once he suggested they climb even higher for some cloud cover.

"We aren't flying through clouds!" she shouted crossly. "We're already frozen; I'm not about to get soaked, too!"

Several times she checked behind her to make sure Harry was still there. He was, as Mad-Eye had suggested, staying right on her tail, keeping his eyes directly on her broom. Spying Big Ben ahead, she decided to have some fun. Throwing a challenging grin back at Harry, she accelerated until she was nearly at the clock and then whipped around to the right. As she came around, she saw Harry heading towards her from the left, looking startled; as expected, he'd not been paying much attention to where he was going. She'd catch hell from the others later, but it was worth it.

"We should turn around and double back, in case we were followed," yelled Mad-Eye.

"ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE!" Tonks screamed.* "We're nearly there. I can't feel my hands as it is!"

Ignoring Mad-Eye, Tonks descended until they touched down in a small square with spotty patches of grass, stumbling only slightly when she landed. She rubbed her hands together to regain feeling while waiting for Harry to read the note from Dumbledore that revealed the location of headquarters. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching, smirking slightly at the gaping expression on Harry's face as the house addressed 12 Grimmauld Place began to slide into existence between two Muggle homes.

Once they entered, Harry paused in the hallway, obviously confused, while the others filed past him. Tonks brought up the rear, and as she passed Harry, she gave him a flirtatious smile and winked, hoping to make him more at ease. She glanced back to see if she'd had any effect and tripped over that cursed troll leg umbrella stand. _Bane of my existence. _She couldn't get through a day without tripping over it, but fortunately today it did not wake up the portrait of Sirius's mother. She passed Molly when she entered the kitchen, who was probably on her way to settle Harry.

Tonks slid into a seat next to Bill. He smiled a greeting, rubbing her shoulder.

"Have a good flight, then?" he asked. "Mad-Eye doesn't look too happy with you."

"If he'd had his way, we would have arrived sometime next week," she grumbled, then quieted as Kingsley glanced their way with raised eyebrows.

When the meeting was over, most of the members left, and Remus went to seal the door behind them, Tonks on his heels. As she waved her wand at the door and muttered incantations, she cast a sidelong glance at Remus but turned away quickly when he returned the look.

The door sealed, she followed Molly back towards the kitchen. She wondered what delicious meal the witch would make tonight, when all of a sudden there was a loud CRASH and she found herself laying flat on the floor. _Oh no. The troll leg. Again. In front of Remus. And Harry. Bugger!_

"TONKS!" Molly glared at her in exasperation.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "It's that damn troll leg, that's the second time tonight -" She was cut off by a loud, horrible screech.

The curtains covering the portrait of Mrs. Black flew open. "Blood traitor filth! Half-breeds, freaks! Abominations in the house of my fathers!"

Sirius charged in. "Shut up, you hag, shut UP!" With a tremendous effort he and Remus pulled the curtains shut. The old woman's screeches faded away. Still lying on the floor, Tonks saw the bliss on Sirius's face as he stared at his godson.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, rushing to him.

"Harry," Sirius responded feelingly, pulling him into a fierce hug.

Tonks turned away from what was obviously a private moment to find Remus standing over her with his hand outstretched.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she said over and over as he pulled her off the floor, trying to ignore the way her heart thumped when his hand touched her. When she was on her feet, she beamed gratefully at him, but Remus only gave her a small smile in return before dropping her hand and walking away.

Tonks sighed inwardly as she dragged the heavy umbrella stand back to its original location. She was mature enough to admit to herself that she had been very taken with Remus Lupin from their first meeting weeks ago. She was sure that he was aware of her feelings, because Sirius took great pleasure in teasing them every chance he got. Unfortunately, he continued to treat her like a colleague, nothing more, just like every other woman in the Order.

Dusting herself off, she followed everyone as they returned to the basement kitchen, snickering at the Dungbombs outside the door.

* * *

**Author's note**: *This phrase was taken directly from page 57, American paperback edition, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by JK Rowling. All credit goes to her for that great line; I just had to borrow it.


	2. I'm Going to Have So Much Fun with You

**I'm Going to Have So Much Fun with You.**

When Tonks reentered the kitchen, Arthur and Bill were still cleaning up from the Order meeting, and Mundungus was still passed out in a heap down on the end of the table.

"All right, Harry?" Bill said while rolling up parchment. Tonks hurried to help but only succeeded in knocking a candle into a scroll.

"Oh, no, sorry!"

"Let me, dear," said Molly hastily, repairing the slightly burnt parchment. "This should be cleared away as soon as the meeting's over, you know."

Tonks waved her wand at the pile of scrolls in Bill's hands. "_Evanesco!_" Bill smiled his thanks and she grinned in return. "Let me help!" she called to Molly, who was pulling dishes out of a cabinet.

The older witch hesitated. "Er, no, dear, you've done enough today, really."

"No, I want to. What can I do?" She bounded forward to help Ginny gather cutlery, knocking over a chair in her enthusiasm. Avoiding Molly's knowing expression, she desisted and changed direction, headed towards Harry and her cousin.

"So this is your house?" Harry was asking when she reached them.

"Yes," Sirius replied with distaste. "I'm the last one of the line, so it became mine when my mother died. It's headquarters for the Order now."

"Now that you're here, Harry, you can take part in all the fun of making it habitable," Tonks joined in, sitting next to Sirius. Harry looked at her questioningly.

"No one's lived here for about ten years, and the only thing that dratted house-elf cleans is _her_ portrait," Sirius clarified. "So we've all been cleaning constantly."

"That reminds me, Sirius, Kreacher doesn't do anything but call me an unnatural beast when I talk to him," Tonks mentioned. "The nickname I can deal with, but shouldn't he do what I say?"

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked. Tonks started to wonder if he ever looked anything but confused, although it was cute.

"Kreacher is supposed to follow orders from any Black, and Tonks is my cousin," Sirius explained, throwing a companionable arm around her shoulders.

"Can't you see the resemblance?" With a pained expression, Tonks morphed her features to those of Sirius, earning a guffaw from Harry. She grabbed a silver goblet from the table and examined herself in the reflective surface. "You look good with a rack, Sirius."

Harry and Ron, who had just taken the seat next to Harry, roared with laughter while Sirius sputtered. Tonks grinned, pleased with herself, and looked around the table, catching Remus's glance. He chuckled and she blushed, returning her face and hair to their previous forms.

"To answer your question, Nymphadora -"

"Don't _call_ me Nymphadora."

"- Kreacher doesn't consider you a Black because your mother was disowned when she married your dad."

"What's wrong with your dad, Tonks?" asked Ron.

Tonks looked at him oddly. "Nothing's wrong with him, but he's Muggle-born so the Blacks consider Mum a blood traitor."

Their conversation was interrupted by dishes piled high with steaming food passed around the table. In between bites, Tonks entertained Ginny and Hermione by making different faces. She had been doing this since their first meal, and they were particular fans of her noses. Tonks enjoyed making them laugh and often day-dreamed through Order meetings thinking of new looks. After a beak quite similar to Snape's and another with hair from each nostril, they began requesting their favorites, which she expected.

"The one like a pig snout, Tonks," begged Hermione, giggling.

She complied and winked at Harry, who grinned.

Once her stomach was stretched to bursting, Tonks ceased her facial transformations, yawning and stretching. When Molly stated it must be time for bed, Tonks silently agreed. She was taking a final drink of butterbeer when Sirius spoke up.

"Hold up, Molly." He looked directly at Harry. "Harry, I figured the first thing you would do when you arrived would be asking about Voldemort."

Tonks took a mighty swallow to keep from spitting her drink in Hermione's face. The temperature in the room must have dropped ten degrees.

"I have!" Harry claimed resentfully. "Ron and Hermione said we're not allowed in the Order."

"And they're right! You're too young!" Molly's jaw was clenched and her eyes were shooting daggers at Sirius. Tonks had been around long enough to know the signs of a Sirius/Molly showdown, and she sank lower in her seat, picking at her sleeve, waiting for the fireworks.

"You don't have to be in the Order to ask questions," Sirius responded. He raised his voice over Fred and George's protests of unfairness. "Harry has the right to know. I'm not your parent, I can't speak for you."

"Have you forgotten what Dumbledore said, Sirius? About not telling him _more_ than he needs to know?"

"I don't intend to. But he was there when Voldemort came back, he deserves -"

"He's not a member -"

"But he's dealt with as much or more than most of the Order."

"I'm not denying what he's done," Molly said, her cheeks a violent shade of red. "But he's only -"

"He's not a child, Molly!" Sirius's voice was rising.

"He's not an adult, either! Those of us who are need to remember we are _responsible_ for him."

Tonks's eyes felt like Gobstones, flicking from side to side as she followed the conversation. Harry had an obstinate clench to his jaw, while the other teens watched with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Are you calling me irresponsible?" Sirius asked, calmly but icily.

"You have been known to act recklessly, which is why Dumbledore ordered you to stay here, and -"

"Leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, please!"

Tonks felt like Molly had gone too far and shot an annoyed glance at the older woman.

"Molly," Arthur said, rising slowly. "We cannot expect Harry to remain completely in the dark while he is living at Headquarters."

"Yes, but we don't have to invite him to ask whatever he pleases!"

"I think," Remus said quietly, "that it's best he gets, well, the general idea from us instead of garbled facts from ... other sources." Tonks hid a smile, well aware of the Extendable Ears. She owned a few herself; they came in useful at work.

Molly looked around the room, breathing heavily. "I just have one last thing to say: I've spoken only as someone who has Harry's best interests in mind, and -"

"He's not _your_ son!" Sirius interrupted loudly.

"He's as good as my son! He's got no one else!"

"HE'S GOT ME!"

"Molly, Sirius, both of you _sit down_!" Remus said sharply. "All of us care about Harry."

Tonks spoke for the first time. "I think Harry's old enough to decide what he wants to know."

Harry gave her a brief look of gratitude and responded immediately. "I want to know what's going on."

"Fine. Fine," said Molly harshly. "Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione - out. Now."

A general outcry arose at her words. It was evident that none of the Weasley children were of a mind to obey, and Hermione looked as if she'd like to speak up as well.

"No, no, absolutely not!" shouted Molly.

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," Arthur said tiredly. "They're of age, legally adults."

"All right," Mrs. Weasley ground out. "Ron, Ginny, and -"

"Harry will tell us everything anyways, won't you, mate?" Ron looked towards his best friend, his certainty slipping at the stony look on Harry's face.

After a moment's hesitation, Harry nodded. "Of course."

At his words Molly pushed out of her chair so hard it fell to the ground. She didn't bother to pick it up, and it remained on the floor. She marched to one end of the kitchen and began clearing the dishes stormily, as if she could drown out whatever questions Harry asked.

The room fell silent for a moment, except for the dish-washing, until Sirius took a deep breath. "What do you want to know, Harry?"

"Where's Voldemort and what's he been doing?" Most of the room shuddered at the name, but Tonks, although she tensed, remained still. During her training she had been drilled by Mad-Eye to say his name.

"Nothing much has happened yet, actually," Sirius answered. "Not as far as we know."

"And we know a lot, more than he thinks," Tonks said.

"He's back, why hasn't he done anything yet?"

"Well, he wasn't quite ready to go public just yet, and you, my boy, messed it up for him." Sirius wore a proud smile.

"How?"

"You aren't supposed to be alive!" Remus said with the same pride as Sirius. "Only the Death Eaters were meant to know about his return. And not only did you survive, but you alerted Dumbledore as soon as you could."

"What did that do?"

"Dumbledore is the only one You-Know-Who is afraid of," Bill said with some amazement. Everyone knew that.

"And so Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix as soon as You-Know-Who returned, Harry," said Arthur.

"And what does the Order do?"

"Well, Harry, basically we try to stop Voldemort from carrying out his plans," Tonks explained.

Harry looked surprised when she said the name, but he continued his questions quickly. "What do you reckon he plans?"

"First, he wants to build up his army," said Sirius. "He used to have huge numbers of followers: Death Eaters, Dark creatures, wizards Imperius'd or too afraid to fight him. So we try to convince people he's actually returned."

"Tricky, that," Tonks muttered.

"Why?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You saw Fudge after the tournament, Harry. He's a bloody fool, and he hasn't changed his position one bit. He simply refuses to believe Voldemort's back."

"Does he think I'm _lying_? That Dumbledore's lying?" Harry said angrily.

"Quite simply, yes," answered Sirius bitterly. "He can't handle the idea of another war, so he's convinced himself that Dumbledore wants his job and that you're just delusional." Harry didn't react well to this accusation, outrage evident in his face.

"But, but, you all tell people, right?" Harry looked around desperately. "They have to know!"

"We try, Harry," Remus said humorlessly. "People aren't too keen on me, slight hazard of being a werewolf."

"And I'm an escaped mass murderer, didn't you know?" Sirius said wryly.

"Oh yeah, I should probably arrest you, shouldn't I?" Tonks mumbled to her cousin, earning a short smile.

"Tonks, Kingsley, and I have to be really careful at work," said Arthur. "We'd lose our jobs if we talked too much, and it's important to have members in the Ministry."

"But we're spreading the message discretely, and we've convinced a few people. Some were too young to have been involved last time, like Charlie, Bill, and my baby cousin here," Sirius said, earning himself a smack on the head from Tonks. She hated that term almost as much as her name.

He rubbed his head tenderly and continued. "But people aren't the only thing he's after, Harry."

"What else?"

"Something he can only get by stealth. Something he didn't have last time," Sirius said, ignoring a warning look from Remus.

"Like a weapon?"

"That's enough." Molly, whom Tonks had almost forgotten was there, said sharply. "Bed, now, all of you."

Sirius opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Anything more and you might as well induct him into the Order."

"Why not?" Harry said quickly. "I want to join. If he's out there, I want to fight."

"Me, too!" Ron seconded.

"No," said Remus firmly. "The Order is only for wizards who are of age and have left school. There are dangers you can't imagine and couldn't possibly be prepared for."

Tonks agreed. They impressed her with their willingness to stand up against evil, but in the scant year she'd been a full Auror she had realized how much more she had to learn. Not the least of which was to remain standing when she Floo'd.

Fred and George looked mutinous, but one by one they all recognized defeat and headed to bed. Harry remained where he was, a concentrated expression on his face as he stared into space. Tonks stayed in her seat, winking mischievously at Sirius, who grinned back knowingly. _Time for initiation into Grimmauld Place, Tonks-style_.

After the room emptied (including Mundungus, who had finally come out of his stupor some time during the shouting match), Tonks stared directly at Harry, resting her head on one hand, an enigmatic smile on her face. He looked up after a second and jumped slightly.

"Uh, hi," he said, obviously unsure.

She tilted her head to one side. "Hi, Harry."

"So, um, do you live here, too?"

"No, but I'm definitely planning on being around more now that _you're_ here." Tonks spoke in a silky voice, maintaining eye contact.

"Oh?" He said, an octave higher than normal.

"Oh, yes." Tonks stood up to lean across the table slowly until her mouth was inches from his ear.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you," she whispered.

A beat, then - "I'm so sorry, Harry!" Tonks laughed, falling back into her chair. "I'm just teasing you. The look on your face -" and she dissolved into giggles. Sirius came through the door just then, laughing as well.

"Wait," said Harry, his face beet red, looking from Tonks to Sirius. "Did you put her up to this?"

"No, my dear boy, that was all Tonks. The Black blood, y'know, we all run a bit mad."

"Oi!" Tonks exclaimed. "Speak for yourself! I just like to have a good time."

"Okay, well I think I'll go to bed now," Harry said hastily, obviously seeking an escape.

"G'night, Harry!" Tonks called. She had a genuine smile now.

"Good night, Tonks," Harry returned, smiling uncertainly.

"So," said Sirius, turning to Tonks after he wished Harry a good night, "what do you think of my godson?"

"Nice guy," she responded, putting her hands behind her head lazily. "A bit quiet. Thought he was going to pass out there for a second, before you came back. And I'm fairly certain he thinks I'm nuts."

"He's had a hard life, Harry. He needs to have more fun, not that any of us are likely to get it these days. He'll loosen up around you once he gets to know you." Sirius grinned at his cousin. "Besides, you've probably just given him something nice and new to dream about."

"Eww!" Tonks yelped.

"C'mon, Tonks, they're teenage boys and you're the only woman around they aren't related to. You think they haven't checked you out?"

Actually, Tonks had noticed a few stolen glances her way, and she didn't particularly care one way or another (_pervy teen boys will be pervy teen boys_), but it was somewhat disturbing for her relative to comment on it.

"You're disgusting, Sirius." She stood up with a yawn. "I'm knackered. Good night."

"Wait," he said, pulling her arm as she stepped past him. "Have a drink with me?"

"No, I really am tired, and I have to work tomorrow. Oh and that reminds me, I won't be around tomorrow night. I've got to have dinner with Dad and Mum or she'll skin me."

"Sleep here tonight, then."

"I plan on it, but I'm not staying up with you." Tonks gave Sirius a pitying look and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You drink too much."

He turned away irritably. "You sound like Moony."

"We just worry about you."

"You should worry less about me and more about how to get into his pants. Hey, don't point that at me!"

**oOo**

Harry entered the room he shared with Ron to find him sitting with Fred and George. They were obviously discussing the meeting.

"So, Harry," Ron said. "What do you think about all that?"

"They didn't really tell us much, did they?" Harry said, changing into his pajamas.

"Yeah, we gained most of that from the Extendable Ears," said George from the end of Harry's bed. "But what do you reckon the weapon is?"

They all offered up various theories, but none seemed a likely subject.

"What do you think about the Order, mate?" Ron asked.

"They all seemed pretty nice on Privet Drive," Harry said. "So Tonks and Sirius are cousins?"

"Yep," Fred confirmed. He looked hard at Harry. "Why were you all flushed when you came in?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said, his cheeks reddening again.

"Oohh," George drawled, laughing. "She hit on you, too?"

"What?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a joke she and Sirius have. She did the same thing to all of us. She gets a kick out of embarrassing people, always has."

"Have you known her long?"

"She went to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill, used to come round our house in the summers. I'm pretty sure she and Charlie still hook up when he comes to visit."

"I would," said Ron dreamily. "She's funny, and she does weird things to her hair, but blimey, Tonks is fit."

"Wasting your time, little bro, she's gone on Lupin," Fred said with a touch of regret.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked with surprise.

"Oh yeah, watch them next time she's here. He's the only one who can make her blush." Fred shook his head. "Shame, that. Remember the last time she came by the house?"

"Oh yeah," said George, stretching. "She convinced Charlie to go swimming in that little pond down the way. Tonks in a bikini, mate, it's a beautiful thing."

Suddenly they all froze, hearing steps outside. With a loud CRACK the twins Disapparated, and Ron lunged to turn off the light.

Setting himself into his bedclothes, Harry's mind swirled with images - Voldemort, Death Eaters, Kreacher, Sirius, possibilities of the mysterious weapon, and, as he sank into sleep, a fleeting image of a purple-haired woman in a bikini and the knowledge he probably wouldn't ever be able to look her in the eye again.

**oOo**

Tonks wasn't around Grimmauld Place for the next few days, splitting her time between work and Order business. She came by Headquarters late one night to chat with Arthur about covering duty for him one evening, and when Molly mentioned Harry's hearing the next day, she decided to stay the night, hoping to speak to him before he left. She felt uneasily that she'd given him the wrong impression.

Tonks woke early the next morning and dragged herself out of bed (_well, borrowed couch_) for a quick run. She had an impeccable inner clock and could nearly always make herself wake up when she wished, but she was far from a happy morning person and found a jog not only woke her up but vastly improved her mood.

When she returned, the house still appeared to be asleep. She tiptoed past the umbrella stand, gratefully leaving it standing and began to walk up the first flight of stairs, intent on a warm, quick shower before a Molly Weasley breakfast and another day of work.

As she reached the top of the stairs, Tonks was startled by the appearance of a dark figure, who was revealed to be Harry when he stepped out of the shadows.

"Wotcher, Harry," she greeted him.

"Good morning, Tonks," he replied in a subdued voice. He started down the steps.

"Wait," she said impulsively, snagging him by the crook of his arm. "Er, I wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable the first night you were here. I was just having a go at you."

"Oh, no, it's fine, really," Harry said, looking away.

Tonks felt an irrational desire to get on the right foot with this young man. "Let's start over." She extended her right hand and shook his enthusiastically. "Wotcher, I'm Tonks. I'm an Auror, and I love it. I'm also a Metamorphmagus, and I love that as well. I like to make people laugh, music, and Quidditch."

Harry grinned at her, a true smile this time. "Hi, I'm Harry. I'm a Gryffindor. I like treacle tart, playing Quidditch, and Chocolate Frog cards." His grin faded as anxiety and preoccupation clouded his features once more.

"Worried about your hearing?" Tonks asked. He nodded. She put her hand on his shoulder, looking down at him. "Everything's going to be fine. You'll be with Amelia Bones, and she's fair, she'll do you right."

"Do you know her?"

Tonks waggled her hand. "Eh, some. She's like the boss of my boss. You'll be alright." She squeezed his shoulder lightly. "Best be going, Harry. You need some breakfast before you leave, and I've a desk full of paperwork waiting for me in my office."

She began walking away. "Bye, Harry, and good luck!"

"Thanks, Tonks, goodbye," he called back.

* * *

**Author's note**: I know most of this chapter was still going over what happened in the book, but I promise completely original content starts next chapter.


	3. Fancy a Tour?

**Fancy a Tour?**

"Tonks, a word?"

Tonks pulled her feet off her desk and sat up straight, craning around to see Kingsley Shacklebolt peering around the corner of her cubicle.

"Sure, Kingsley," Tonks invited him in with a warm smile. They had gotten along well since she started in the department, despite their differences. Kingsley was always calm, composed, and unflappable; Tonks, on the other hand, had earned the nickname "Purple Whirlwind" during her training, and her temper was legendary.

"I need to talk with you about Sirius Black," he stated without preamble. Tonks looked at him curiously, eyebrows knitted. She had lobbied to be on Sirius's case from the day she walked into the office but had been denied repeatedly due to a "conflict of interest." Kingsley leaned over her shoulder, pointing to the file she currently held in her hand. "Do you still have that invisibility cloak?" he asked softly, all the while gesturing to the file.

Catching on, Tonks nodded. "I do, but I'm not quite sure where it is. Either at Grimmauld or my flat."

"Can you find it and bring it in? Sturgis has Moody's spare and he's a bit unreliable these days."

"Certainly. Want I should go now? I've nothing pressing to keep me here."

"If you would, please."

Kingsley pointed at another file, and she picked it up, shaking her head exaggeratedly, causing her blonde curls to bounce.

"And keep an eye out for Umbridge. She's been on the warpath ever since Harry's trial and somehow we've become her latest targets."

"We as in Aurors? Or -"

"Aurors, I believe. I hope. Dawlish overheard her mention you specifically as she was complaining on the unprofessionalism of the Auror Office."

He eyed her current getup - clunky black boots, black trousers with numerous pockets, and a pink v-neck t-shirt. Multiple piercings cluttered her ears. Her robe was hanging over the side of her cubicle; Tonks hated wearing robes.

"I don't understand why anyone gives a damn what I look like as long as I get the job done. Should've worked for Gringotts," she muttered rebelliously. Her attire had been a point of contention in the Ministry from the start.

"Just giving you a fair warning," Kingsley answered in his slow deep timbre.

"Alright, Kingsley, I'll get right on that," Tonks said in a normal tone, placing her files back on her desk and standing up. As she tugged her robe towards her, it caught on a large map of Britain on the wall and pulled it down.

"Oh, bugger." Tonks waved her wand and the map returned to the wall, albeit crookedly.

**oOo**

"Hey, Sirius, have you run across an invisibility cloak round here during your cleaning?" Tonks asked. "I've already looked everywhere I've been."

"No, I haven't, Tonks. Gone and lost it, have you?" Sirius responded in a surly voice. He muttered something else, but Tonks only caught the word "Buckbeak" before he stalked away.

Tonks turned questioningly to Harry. She had found the two looking at the Black family tapestry.

Harry shrugged. "He's been a bit shirty since my hearing. Hermione thinks he's lonely and feels guilty about hoping I could stay with him if I lost."

"Smart girl, Hermione," Tonks said sensibly. "Don't worry too much about him being lonely, Harry. I reckon he and Buckbeak will announce their relationship any day now."

Harry laughed, and Tonks grinned at his amusement. When he sobered, he looked at her with those marvelous green eyes. "I can understand him, though. I've already gotten tired of being stuck here." He brushed at his fringe irritably. "At least at the Dursleys' I could leave the house."

Tonks had a sudden thought. "Do you wanna get out of here? Just for a bit? You can help me run an errand."

He shrugged. "Sure, but I don't think -"

"Let me take care of that." Tonks swept out the room and skipped upstairs, cheered by the thought of helping out Harry. She had taken an instant shine to Sirius's godson, though she suspected the feeling wasn't mutual at first.

"Oi," she said, entering the room where Sirius kept Buckbeak and coming to an immediate stop. Tonks wasn't sure the hippogriff approved of her. "I've got to run to my flat and find that cloak," she told Sirius, who annoyingly remained sitting with his back to her. "I thought Harry might come with me, get rid of some cabin fever. Take ten, fifteen minutes tops."

"I don't care," Sirius said listlessly. "Ask Molly."

"She's at the grocer."

"She'd say no." He paused. "Sure, then."

"Right," Tonks replied, relieved to be rid of her cousin's depressing company. As she left, she paused. "Here's a thought: Why don't you stop being a git and actually enjoy the last few weeks with Harry?"

**oOo**

"Where is your flat?" Harry asked as they headed out of Grimmauld Place.

"Chelsea."

"Are we taking the underground?"

"Nah, we're Apparating."

Harry stopped on the steps. "But, Tonks, I can't Apparate yet."

"'Course you can't," she said blithely, tugging him across the street and behind a tree. "You'll Side-Along with me."

Tonks grabbed both his hands and pulled Harry close, facing him with a wide smile. "Don't worry, Harry." Without another word, she twisted on the spot and the duo disappeared with a pop.

**oOo**

They reappeared in a dark alley. Harry stumbled but remained standing, his hands still tightly clenching Tonks's.

"Um, Harry?" she winced, attempting to extricate herself.

"Oh, sorry." Harry released her and leaned against the brick wall, trying to get his bearings.

"You look a bit peaky," Tonks said, peering at him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he replied, standing up straight. "I think I prefer flying."

"If I had a Firebolt, I'd prefer flying as well." Tonks shook her head sadly. "Only a Comet Two Sixty here."

Harry followed her around the corner and into a nondescript building in a row of flats. They trotted up three flights of stairs ("Lift's broken so often I don't even check anymore," explained Tonks) before turning down a hallway. Tonks stopped at her door and, with a discreet check of her surroundings, waved her wand at the lock, pushing the door open as soon as it unlocked with a click. She beckoned with her hand and ushered Harry in to the apartment.

"So, this is your place?" Harry asked, looking around.

"The one and only," Tonks confirmed.

"Do you have roommates?"

"No, just me. I lived in a different place with a few people during training, but I can afford my own flat now." Tonks stood in her sitting room, glancing in a few directions. "Fancy a tour? It'll take all of five seconds."

The flat was small but functional; a small kitchen opened into the living area, which had a sofa, television, and desk, as well as a fireplace. A hallway off the living room led to an undersized bedroom with a bed, wardrobe, and bookshelf. A toilet was attached to the bedroom. Tonks had brightened the space considerably with colorful throws and pillows, and posters of bands and Quidditch teams were interspaced with photographs on the walls.

"Sorry about the mess," Tonks said, a careless wave of her hand indicating a few piles of clothes in her bedroom and an empty pizza box on the kitchen counter. She pulled two sodas from the refrigerator and tossed one to Harry. "Not that I'm a very clean person at any time, but I don't normally leave food containers lying about. I was actually in the middle of cleaning the last time I was here, but I got called out."

"By the Order?"

Tonks shook her head, curls flying. "Work. Some paranoid old witch in Kent mistook some smoke from a Muggle fire for the Dark Mark. Obviously she's never even seen a picture of one before. But ever since the World Cup, people are more cautious. Suppose that's a good thing, these days ..."

"I was at the World Cup. I saw it, it was creepy." Harry shuddered at the memory.

"Yes, I heard all about incident with your wand. I was there, too. My first field assignment as an Auror." She leaned against the counter, remembering. "Here I am, some wet-behind-the-ears rookie barely out of my teens, thinking I couldn't have gotten a better task for my first mission: I get to watch the Quidditch World Cup, for _free_, and then stroll around all night making sure no one gets drunk and sets anything on fire, right? Next thing I know, I'm chasing Death Eaters in masks that haven't been seen for thirteen years."

"What's it like, being an Auror?" Harry asked as they moved from the kitchen to the sofa. "I ... sometimes I think I'd like to be one."

"Yeah?" said Tonks interestedly. "Brilliant, Harry. Remind me to put in a good word for you in a few years when you're interviewing. Not that anyone would turn down Harry Potter."

Harry frowned. "I don't want any favors because of my name."

"No, you wouldn't, would you?" Tonks said sympathetically. "I used to wonder if I was accepted because I'm a Metamorphmagus, but then I figured it didn't matter how I got in. I had to go through the same training and pass the same tests as everyone else."

"I never thought about it that way. It's just, I hate all the extra attention I get, all because of something that happened when I was a baby."

"Becoming an Auror is hard, Harry, not going to lie. Not that I don't think you could do it. You've already proven you can handle yourself. You're going in your fifth year, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay, so you have to do pretty well on both your OWLs and NEWTs. They'll look at your entire record, including your disciplinary history. They don't want you to be a prefect or anything like that, Harry," said Tonks, noticing the look on his face. "Believe me, you could not get into more trouble than I did. It's more they want to make sure you don't have a history of being cruel. They don't care if you impersonate the Head Girl so you don't get in trouble for being out at night." She chortled.

"Did you do that?" Harry asked, sounding mildly impressed.

"A few times. Generally got away with it as long as I didn't have to open my mouth."

"So you got in loads of trouble at Hogwarts, then?"

"Yes, and before, and after," she answered frankly. "I have a natural talent for it, I think. Trouble seems to find me."

"I know the feeling," Harry said, chuckling.

"Harry, I could tell you stories all day about the pranks I pulled, but you're pretty interested in Aurors, aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "How can you tell?"

She smiled. "I can see it in your eyes. I had the same look." She was enjoying her rapt audience. "So I told you about the school part. Once you graduate, you take entrance exams and interviews, and then it's training for three years. Bloody hard, too. Everyone always thinks it's just dueling, curse and countercurse, you know? But there's so much more - learning how to tail someone, how to gather info, when to fight and when to run. There's a large Muggle portion, too. Not only do you need to be able to blend in, but you can't always count on having your wand. Some of the best wizards are nothing after a good _Expelliarmus_."

"Wow," said Harry. "I had no idea it was this involved."

"It's totally worth it. A very ... fulfilling experience, you know? Even with all the crap, like the mountains of paperwork. Guess that's to be expected with the government. There are good benefits, too. The pay's decent, and we have a really nice gym all for ourselves."

"Why would you need a gym?"

Tonks shifted, folding her legs under her. "It's very important for Aurors to stay in shape. Your reflexes have to be super sharp (one reason they love Quidditch players), and basically you never know what situation you'll be in. I used to wonder why they made sure everyone could swim, till I took a dip in the Thames on one mission."

"How did that happen?" Harry was engrossed, leaning forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"We were chasing this bloke down next to the river. He'd been caught having what he called a 'lark' with a Muggle and didn't seem too keen to talk about it with us. So we're running along (another reason you have to be fit, lots of running), and I caught my foot on some loose rocks, flipped over the railing, and all of a sudden I'm wet. Fortunately my partner caught the guy."

They shared a brief laugh. Tonks's clumsiness rarely fazed her.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Tonks asked pensively. When Harry nodded, she continued. "Why do you want to be an Auror?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I reckon with the war and Voldemort and all, being an Auror would be the best way to defeat him. He killed my parents, and he's come after me. I want to help defeat him. And I just feel pulled to it. I've never really thought of being anything else."

"I'd consider that to be a pretty good reason," she said respectfully. He obviously thought about it a lot.

"What about you?"

"My family," Tonks responded promptly. "How much has Sirius told you about the Blacks?"

"That they weren't nice people. His brother was a Death Eater, and your aunts -"

"So you know enough," Tonks cut him off. "It's kind of a long story; do you want the short version?"

"No, the whole thing," Harry said. Tonks could tell he was intrigued. She leaned back, stretching her legs, making herself comfortable.

"Mum and Sirius were fairly close growing up. Neither of them saw eye-to-eye with their families. When Mum married Dad, she was disowned from the Blacks and Sirius didn't get to see her anymore. Did he tell you about running away?"

"Yes, he went to live with my dad."

"After that, he reconnected with my mum. I was really little when he started coming round, and don't _ever_ tell him I said this, but I adored him growing up. Thought he made the sky blue. I was seven when he went to Azkaban, and all my parents told me was that he had done something bad and wouldn't be around anymore. I was devastated."

Harry spoke up. "I get so angry sometimes, thinking of the years Sirius and I could have spent together. I mean, he wasted so long in prison. It's unfair." He looked away briefly, then returned his intense gaze to Tonks. "When did you find out he was in Azkaban?"

Tonks took a pull from her drink and resumed her tale. "When I got to Hogwarts. I discovered pretty quickly what they said he done, and I also found out about Mum's sisters. All she ever said was that she didn't get along with her family. At Christmas I confronted her and she told me everything. So, in a nutshell, I decided my first year that I wanted to, in a way, make up for what my relatives had done."

"You can't choose your family," Harry said darkly. _He would know all about that, with those Muggles_. "Were you surprised when you met Sirius in the Order?"

Tonks chuckled. "Bloody stunned. Actually, he was. No one thought to warn me, and I shot off a stunner as soon as I saw him." They both laughed at the mental image. "But really, I'm delighted he's back, and innocent. I hear I have you to thank for that, by the way." She reached over and tousled his hair.

"I'm just as happy to have him around as you are," Harry said quietly. "I just wish I could see him more often."

Tonks nodded, then jumped up as if someone stuck her with a pin. "Oh, bugger, Harry. We should really find that cloak. If Molly ... well, I just think we should get back soon."

She looked around, running a hand through her hair distractedly. "Ummm, why don't you browse around the desk over there? I'm going to brave a closet."

Harry walked to the desk and dug through piles of CDs, stacks of folders, and various pieces of clothing. Tonks stood facing the hall closet, pondering it for a moment before gingerly opening the door. She winced before realizing nothing had spilled out. She began to poke through the mess in front of her. After pulling a out a thick blanket, Tonks spotted something silvery and fluid-like on a high shelf.

"Hey, I think I found it!" she exclaimed, tugging at the cloak. "Yes, definitely it, just a bit mo - arrgg!"

With one final tug, the cloak came free - as did an assortment of other objects, all of which tumbled down on Tonks.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked uncertainly, walking down the hall.

Tonks sat up with a groan, sending a sneakoscope spinning away. An oversize knit cap perched precariously on top of her head. She looked at Harry with momentary puzzlement, then laughed.

"I really need to organize that closet," she mumbled, struggling to her feet amid the mess, the invisibility cloak still clutched triumphantly in her fist. Once she stood up, she looked around her feet, then waved her wand haphazardly, sending the clutter straight back into the closet, slamming the door shut as soon as everything was inside.

"That's probably what led to that whole mess," Harry suggested helpfully.

Tonks pointed her wand at him. "I'll deal with it later." He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Ready to go?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah," he replied. "Hey, um, thanks for talking to me, about being an Auror and all that. I've never told anyone but Ron and Hermione that I was interested."

Tonks shrugged nonchalantly. "If you ever have any more questions, feel free to ask. I'm an open book."

"If you want to share more stories about Sirius or tell me some of your pranks, I wouldn't mind," Harry said, looking mischievous.

"As soon as we get back to Grimmauld," she promised with a grin.

She had taken two steps into the living room when there was a bright flaming flash of light, leaving a single golden feather and a small piece of parchment, which were automatically snatched out of the air by Tonks.

"Fawkes?"


	4. Friendship, Obviously

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song "Maps" (property of the Yeah Yeah Yeahs). No profit will be made by my use, just pleasure, hopefully.

* * *

**Friendship, Obviously**

"Oh, _shite_."

"What is it?" Harry asked. Tonks thrust the parchment at him wordlessly and walked in a circle around the flat, rumpling her hair with her hands. "Mass Azkaban break-out. Please stay where you are," Harry read aloud. "If that was Fawkes, then this is from ..."

"Dumbledore, yes. This is bad, Harry, this is really bad." The young Auror was uncharacteristically somber. "Not only does this mean that Voldemort has some of his best and most loyal Death Eaters by his side again, some truly twisted people, but it also means the dementors aren't under Ministry control anymore."

"I guess this explains why there were dementors in Little Whinging."

Tonks was surprised. "I hadn't even thought of that, but you could be right, Harry. Are you sure I'm the Auror here?" Harry grinned. She smiled back, then turned serious again, continuing her pacing.

"Are you okay?"

Tonks stopped and looked at him thoughtfully. "Something doesn't add up. It's a lot to assume the Death Eaters know that one, you're here, and two, where here is. And to expect an attack immediately after they escape? It doesn't feel right."

"This is Dumbledore. I'm sure there's more he's not telling us," Harry said harshly. Tonks considered him, and Harry stared back. "Going to tell me that Dumbledore knows what he's doing and I should just blindly trust him?"

Tonks arched an eyebrow. "No. You can make your own decisions about people. I do believe he usually has a good idea of what he's doing, and as our leader, we should trust him, but you shouldn't blindly trust anyone." Tonks did feel that Dumbledore had a habit of withholding information (_What the hell is that prophecy we guard in the Department of Mysteries?_), but Harry didn't need to know she felt that way. "But, Harry, if anything happens - anyone comes - I want you to promise me that you will do exactly as I say. If I tell you to leave, then leave. No questions." Her dark eyes boring into his green ones, he nodded slowly.

Cheerful once again, Tonks drummed her fingers on her legs and looked around. "Well, looks like we're stuck here for the time being." She flicked her wand at the stereo on her desk, and music began playing loudly. Tonks quickly flicked her wand again, and it softened. "I like to have music on, if that's okay," she explained.

"It's fine," Harry said.

They fell silent. Tonks felt Harry was on the shy side, so she racked her brain for a topic he would be comfortable with. "Sirius tells me you're a fantastic Quidditch player," she said and grinned when he gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Oh um, I guess I'm good," he said modestly. "I really like it."

"Me too. That's one of the things I miss most about Hogwarts."

"Did you play?" Harry looked surprised.

"My last five years. Never won the cup, though." Tonks wrinkled her nose.

Harry smiled proudly. "We did, third year. It was brilliant!" He savored the moment briefly before returning his attention back to Tonks. "What position were you?"

"Chaser. Big hands, y'know?" she answered, holding them up. "You?"

"Seeker."

"So I guess you took Charlie's place, then?"

"Charlie Weasley?" Harry asked. "Did you know him well?"

"I did. We were in the same year, different houses." Tonks stood up suddenly. "Hold on, be right back."

She slipped into her room and returned quickly, handing a photograph to Harry. Pictured were a teenaged Tonks (hair a vivid yellow never found in nature) and Charlie in Quidditch robes (Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, respectively). They were jostling each other good-naturedly.

"Sixth year, the only time we beat Gryffindor while I was on the team." She laughed at the memory. "Charlie was so mad afterwards because everyone said he let us win since we were dating."

"So you did date Charlie?" Harry sounded like this was old news.

"How do you know that?"

Harry looked off to one side. "George may have mentioned it," he said innocently.

Tonks narrowed her eyes. "And exactly what else did George say about Charlie and I?"

"Nothing at all," Harry said far too quickly. She stared at him, and he finally admitted, "Only that you still have something going on."

Tonks snorted. "Charlie was my best friend at Hogwarts. Met on the train, were inseparable until graduation. Then he went off to Romania & I began Auror training. We still owl quite often and meet up when we can, but that's _it_. You can let George know." Tonks smiled at the picture. "We dated most of sixth year, but it was never serious. We're better off friends."

"What happened?" Harry asked, then immediately appeared to regret it. "Never mind, you don't have to answer that."

"No, it's fine." Tonks folded her legs underneath her as she sat on the sofa again and laughed. "Basically, I had this huge crush on Bill Weasley the entire time I was at school. Not unlike a certain young redhead I know ..." She gave Harry a sidelong wink, and he rolled his eyes. "The summer after sixth year, I went to the Burrow to see Charlie, and Bill happened to be visiting at the same time. Both Charlie and I discovered that I was not over my crush, as I claimed, and Charlie also found out that Bill was my first kiss."

"What!" Harry yelped.

Tonks grinned. "Yeah, but it was nothing. During fifth year Bill found me upset one day because some Slytherin girls made fun of my hair, which normally wouldn't upset me, but hey, I was a fourteen-year-old girl and my emotions were -"

"Wait," interrupted Harry. "You were fourteen in your fifth year?"

"Yeah," Tonks said. "Growing up, it was really hard for me to control my abilities, and it caused some problems. My parents got special permission from Dumbledore to start me at Hogwarts a year early. Supposedly it's not unheard of for Metamorphmagi. My birthday's in the summer and I was always tall for my age, so most people didn't even know until it came time for apparition lessons in sixth year." She grimaced. "It was really frustrating to have to wait a year longer than my classmates."

"So that means you're how old now?" Harry asked.

Tonks gave him a mock frown. "You should never ask a woman her age, Harry," she said with a wink, "but I turned twenty-one a few weeks ago."

"You aren't that much older than me," mused Harry.

"S'pose that's why we get along so well," Tonks said, nudging Harry, who was seated next to her, in the ribs.

"Suppose so," Harry responded, returning her grin. "So, about this kiss?"

"Oh yeah!" Tonks remembered, shaking some hair out of her eyes. "So I was upset, and Bill told me they were just jealous and that personally he thought my hair was cool. Then as he was leaving, he leaned over and gave me a quick peck. I knew it was just to cheer me up and there weren't any feelings behind it, but I think I floated back to my dormitory." She laughed. "I never told Charlie, and it came out while I was visiting. We broke up and didn't speak all summer, but then we went back to being friends like nothing ever happened."

After that, it felt like the ice had broken. They chatted agreeably for a while. Tonks did most of the talking, but she didn't mind as she was talkative by nature and Harry seemed content to listen. She appreciated that Harry had loosened up enough to tease her a few times, and once even elbowed her when she ribbed him about Ginny's crush.

It wasn't until her stomach grumbled that Tonks realized how long it had been. She glanced around, noticing it was dark behind the windows. "Harry, I'm so sorry. You must be starving. Let's see what we can scrounge up, shall we?" She led the way into the kitchen, where she peered into the refrigerator while Harry rifled through cabinets.

"Tonks, you practically have no food," Harry stated, gesturing to his findings, which consisted of a loaf of bread, a bag of crisps, a huge bar of Honeydukes chocolate, and a box of cereal.

Tonks shrugged. "I'll be honest, I can't really cook. And I'm never here. I eat with my parents at least once a week, the canteen at the Ministry when I'm there, and you know Molly won't let you leave her sight without a meal. On the rare chance I'm home, I usually just get some takeaway." She held up bags of cold cuts and cheese. "Sandwiches?"

Harry nodded in acquiescence, and they assembled a large platter of sandwiches in comfortable silence. Tonks snagged the crisps and two butterbeers, and they settled at the kitchen bar.

"Does the Order keep you busy?"

"Oh yes, nearly as much as the Ministry."

"What do you do?" Harry asked curiously. "Obviously you don't have to guard me anymore."

Tonks clicked her tongue at him. "Can't tell you that, Harry."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Harry looked skeptical.

"No, really, I do," Tonks said earnestly. "I tend to make snap judgments, and I decided pretty quickly you were a good bloke."

"Thanks," Harry said, ducking his head. "You're pretty cool yourself."

"I know." They both laughed.

"Besides, I've never taken a bloke back to my flat," she teased.

"Oh, I suppose I should feel privileged," Harry retorted.

"Most definitely," she said. "Sirius has invited me to move into his house on several occasions. I've considered it, but sometimes it is nice have a place all my own."

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you were around," Harry said awkwardly. "That is, if you think you could handle being around teenagers all the time. Might wear you out, you know."

Tonks raised her eyebrows. "Oh, is that an age joke? I'm going to have to keep an eye on you, Mr. Potter."

Harry chuckled and helped her clean up the remains of their dinner. They moved back into the living room; Tonks sat cross-legged on the sofa and Harry wandered around the room, commenting on various pictures.

Tonks followed Harry with her eyes. She meant what she said; Harry was nice, more mature than she'd expected, and she considered him a friend. What she had initially taken for shyness she now suspected was more of a natural reserve mixed with a lack of experience with women who weren't Hermione or Molly. Tonks herself had no reserve whatsoever, and she appreciated the contrast.

**oOo**

Odd as the situation was, Harry was enjoying it more than any day so far at Grimmauld Place. Tonks was funny and interesting, and whenever Harry spoke, he got the impression that she gave him her complete attention, even if she was tapping her foot along with the music or playing with her hair, which she did a lot. Like Sirius and Lupin, Tonks had found the right balance between treating him like they were on the same level without acting too immature (although Tonks would be the first to admit she had her moments). He found himself appreciating the young woman more and more.

He sat on the sofa next to her again, and they talked for a while, the conversation easily meandering from one topic to another. This time, Harry took the lead, telling Tonks about the tasks in the Triwizard Tournament and how he learned to make a Patronus from Lupin. She was suitably impressed.

"I love this song," she said once. With a gesture of her wand, the volume increased. Tonks nodded her head along with the beat and crooned a few verses softly, turning her gaze to Harry at the end. "Wait, they don't love you like I love you," she sang in a slightly husky voice, her eyes sparkling at him.

Harry could not look away. His heart gave a double thump and he felt a peculiar swooping sensation deep in his stomach. What was wrong with him?

**oOo**

"Um, Harry?" Tonks said, waving her hand in front his face. He looked completely zoned out, although he was staring right at her.

"What?" he said quickly.

"I said, is my voice really that bad?" she asked slowly. "Or are you tired?"

"Tired?" he repeated blankly. "Oh! Oh yeah, I'm tired. Uh-huh."

"O-kay ... be right back." _He must be; he's acting quite strange. _She walked into her bedroom, reappearing a few minutes later in checkered pajama pants and a purple t-shirt. She tossed a toothbrush, still in the package, to Harry.

"Do you keep a supply of these?" he asked jokingly.

"Actually, yes. I always take mine when I go on missions, and I've left it behind so many times that I bought an entire case. So now I always have one." She cocked her head towards him. "Keep that in mind when you become an Auror."

"Always have extra toothbrushes. Got it," he confirmed, smirking. "So, I'll just kip on the sofa, then?"

"Of course not!" she said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "You can sleep in my bed."

"But where would you sleep?"

"With you," she said cheekily. He stared at her, goggle-eyed. "I'm just kidding, Harry. Relax."

She shook her head, giggling. "Honestly, if this relationship is going to work out, you need to loosen up a bit."

"Relationship?" he repeated hesitantly.

"Well, friendship, obviously." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sleeping on the sofa, Harry."

"No, you're not!" he said indignantly. "It's your place, your bed. I can take the sofa. I've slept in worse places."

Tonks frowned, thinking how unfair Harry's life had been. "So have I. As you said, it's my house. You're my guest, so you get the bed. Besides, I'm the one who can use a wand." She gestured to him with it, then pointed southwards. "Unless you want to speak two octaves higher, I suggest you be a good boy and do as you're told." She stared at him with an obstinate tilt to her chin.

Recognizing defeat, Harry gave in. "Fine, fine. You don't give up, do you?"

"Nope!" she replied cheerfully.

They bid each other good night and headed for their respective beds.

"Wait!" she called. When he stopped, she waved her wand at him, transfiguring his jeans into loose cotton trousers. "Figured those will be more comfortable."

Harry nodded his thanks and continued into the bedroom.

Tonks settled herself on the sofa and was soon asleep.

**oOo**

"Help me!"

Tonks woke with a start, sitting straight up and pulling her wand before she was even aware of her actions. She looked around for the source of the disturbance.

"He's going to kill me!" _Harry!_

Tonks bolted off the sofa and sprinted to her bedroom, yanking the door open and sliding to a stop. She could see Harry tossing around on the bed in the moonlight. He was having a nightmare.

Knowing he would be embarrassed if she woke him, Tonks hesitated, but when he cried out "Mum!" she made up her mind. She quickly strode to him, sheathing her wand, and gently held down his shoulders to stop his thrashing, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Harry," she called softly, "Harry, wake up."

He jerked and his eyes flew open, looking quite different without his glasses. He was breathing hard, hair and shirt soaked in sweat.

"You were having a nightmare, Harry," she said soothingly. "Everything's okay. You're fine. I'm here."

Comprehension flooded his eyes and he sat up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, brushing some hair out of his eyes. He shook his head.

"I understand. If you need anything, I'm right in there."

Tonks hesitated, then hugged him. "We all have bad dreams, Harry," she whispered, then brushed a light kiss on his forehead, unknowingly landing right on his scar. She left, pausing at the door. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, not even Sirius. Our secret."

"Thank you, Tonks," he said quietly, laying back down and rolling away from her.

"Anytime."

**oOo**

Harry woke disoriented. He was in a soft bed that smelled like lilac, a bed that most definitely not his. He sat up, reaching for his glasses. One glance around the messy room and he remembered: he was at Tonks's.

Harry winced, recalling his nightmare last night. It had been the graveyard again, but he greatly appreciated that Tonks hadn't forced him to talk about it, which Hermione would have done. Fortunately he hadn't had any more nightmares after she left.

The flat was quiet. He wandered into the front room. Tonks was still asleep, curled up in a ball on the sofa, one foot sticking out from under a yellow and black blanket.

Something was different about her. It wasn't her face; it was still heart-shaped, still pale. Her mouth was drawn in the barest hint of smile. It was her - hair? Blonde and curly last night, it was now a deep brown, long, thick, splayed across her pillow. Weird. And then, her hair became even more different. Starting from the roots, it changed to a vivid pink all the way to the tips. As the pink spread, her mouth opened in what was unmistakably a silent laugh.

She was dreaming, Harry realized. He felt the urge to laugh along with her, and he returned to her bedroom before he woke her up.

Harry drifted to her bookcase. Books were stacked unevenly in what appeared to be random order, mixed with magazines and photographs (both wizard and Muggle). He picked up one frame that held a picture of three people he recognized. Charlie Weasley was carrying Tonks on his back, and Bill was standing next to them. All three wore Hogwarts uniforms, and Harry could make out the Shrieking Shack behind them. Charlie and Tonks in particular looked to be younger than Harry, around thirteen perhaps. Replacing the frame where he found it, Harry selected what looked like an advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts book and began reading, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

**oOo**

Tonks woke with a yawn and a stretch. Blinking her eyes blearily, she tried to get up, only to get twisted in her blanket and fall to the floor. Disentangling herself, she shuffled into her bedroom, finding Harry awake, reading a book.

"Morning," she mumbled, rubbing her face.

"Good morning, Tonks," Harry said, laughing.

"What?"

He gestured at her, still laughing. She looked down and chuckled. Her pajamas were twisted around to the side, and one leg had ridden up to her knee. She fixed her clothing and climbed onto the bed, sliding next to Harry.

"Watcha reading?" she asked sleepily.

"This really cool DADA book I found on your shelf. I've never even heard of any of this," he replied with enthusiasm. Tonks found such energy in the morning irritating.

"That's because it's a post-NEWTS level book," she said. "I got it when I was studying for Auror entrance exams."

She looked on for a while as Harry expounded on some of the topics the book covered. He obviously had an affinity for the subject.

"Hey, Tonks?" he said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Did you, um, change your hair before you went to sleep? It was blonde last night ..."

She looked at him blankly and then pulled one of her locks into eyesight.

"Oh yeah! It changes back to its normal form when I sleep. Something about my conscious mind shutting down." She concentrated, and her hair shortened and turned bubblegum pink. "That's better."

"You don't like it?" Harry asked.

"Eh. I prefer something a little more eye-catching."

Harry paused, and Tonks could tell he wanted to ask something else.

"What do you look like normally, like all over?"

"I look like this," she said, a trifle annoyed. "Why do people always think I change my whole body? I'm perfectly fine with me."

"No, I wasn't ..." Harry began, then trailed off. "I think you're pretty," he finished in a rush.

She smiled. "Thanks, mate. Didn't mean to jump on you." After a brief silence, Tonks continued. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you mind ...?" She looked pointedly towards the door.

"No, of course not," Harry said. "I'll just take this with me." He left.

Tonks showered quickly. She pulled on a thick robe and wrapped her hair in a green towel. "Harry, it's your turn," she called, sauntering into the living room. Harry was still reading. She tossed him a matching fluffy towel.

He caught the towel and set the book down, standing up. "Okay, but I don't have any clothes."

Tonks tilted her head to one side, considering. "_Scourgify!_"

"Good enough," Harry stated and walked towards her room.

Too late, Tonks remembered his trousers and waved her wand at Harry as he walked away, transfiguring them back into jeans. He looked back at her, startled, and she grinned.

Tonks turned on the stereo and turned it up _loud_, enjoying the sound of guitars reverberating through her flat, grateful for the permanent Silencing charm she placed the day she moved in. She danced back to her room, singing along. After selecting a blue and white short-sleeved rugby shirt, she grabbed her favorite pair of jeans.

"Harry?" Tonks shouted over the music, knocking on the closed bathroom door. "Call before you come out; I'm changing out here." She waited a moment, then knocked again. "Okay?'

"Fine!" came the response, which she thought was a bit odd but didn't dwell on it.

Removing her towel and robe, Tonks pulled on a set of knickers and stood in front of a mirror as she applied a hot-air charm, drying her hair. As was her normal morning routine, she began to cycle through different hairstyles. She decided on a wavy purple and turned to grab her bra when she heard an unintelligible noise behind her. She spun around to see Harry standing in the bathroom entrance, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Harry!" she shrieked, trying to reach for her robe and falling over in the process.

**oOo**

Harry backpedaled into the bathroom, pulling the door shut along with him. He shut his eyes and rubbed them with the heels of his hands, but the image of Tonks half-naked was burned into his retinas.

"Why did you walk out?" she shouted, slightly muffled through the door.

"Why were you nearly _starkers_?" he shouted in response.

"I told you to call before you came out because I was changing!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!" she said, sounding exasperated. "And then I said 'okay?' to make sure you heard."

"I thought you asked if I was okay! That's why I said 'I'm fine.'"

Harry didn't hear a response. A moment later the music descended to a more tolerable level. He waited another five minutes before slowly inching out the door, fully prepared to shut his eyes again. The room was empty. A savory scent filled the flat, and Harry followed his nose to the kitchen, where a (thankfully) fully-dressed Tonks was busy frying bacon. Tonks didn't look up when Harry entered. She had an odd look on her face; it was slightly pink, and she was biting her lip. Harry hoped she wasn't too angry.

"Can I help?" he asked hesitantly.

"That would be great," she answered, still not looking at him. "Take over here before I set the kitchen on fire, and I'll get eggs and toast going."

In short order they had breakfast prepared. Having plenty of experience at the Dursleys', Harry quickly took charge and left Tonks with the toast, which turned out only slightly burned. As they sat at the bar and heaped their plates with scrambled eggs and bacon, Harry felt he had to break the awkward silence.

"I'm really sorry, about earlier," he blurted out.

Tonks began to giggle, and it became a full-blown guffaw. Her mirth was contagious, and Harry laughed along.

"What's so funny?" Harry said, coughing as their laughter finally died down.

"It's just ... your face ... and now ... you're apologizing," Tonks managed, trying to catch her breath. "I'm sooo embarrassed! And you take the shortest showers known to man!" She wiped tears from her eyes. "Really, Harry, you don't need to apologize. Just a simple miscommunication. But, uh, our secret, right?" She extended her hand.

"Definitely," he said with relief. They shook on it.

"Do you think we'll ever have a normal friendship?" she asked, taking a bite of toast.

"The two of us?" Harry said doubtfully. "Since nothing's ever been normal about my life, and you are, well, _you_ ... no, I don't think so." He ate a mouthful of eggs. "But what's life without a bit of abnormality?"

"Too right."

After finishing their breakfast and washing the dishes, they once again ended up in the living room. Harry suggested they watch a film, and they spent the next two hours laughing at a Muggle comedy.

"You have a _lot_ of pictures, Tonks," Harry said after the film ended.

She looked around, almost counting. "Suppose I do. I like to take pictures. Helps you remember." Her eyes lit up. "My parents got me this wicked new camera for my birthday. Want to see?" Without waiting for an answer, she dashed to her room, returning with the aforementioned camera. "We should take a picture to commemorate the occasion!" she said.

"What occasion is that?" Harry asked, amused.

"Umm ... the one where I got you out of the house you were stuck in only to get you stuck in another?" Tonks answered lamely.

Harry laughed before responding. "How about the start of our not-so-normal friendship?"

"Sounds good."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" With a swish and a flick, Tonks levitated the camera in front of them.

"It's leviOsa, not levioSA," Harry said under his breath, chuckling to himself.

"Sorry?" Tonks asked.

"Inside joke, I'll tell you sometime."

"Whatever. Smile!"

Tonks put her arm around Harry's shoulder, and they both smiled just as the camera flashed.

"Excellent," Tonks said, retrieving the camera.

Just then they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Tonks set the camera on the table and pulled her wand, pointing for Harry to go in the kitchen, a no-nonsense look on her face.

"Who's there?" she called in a low voice as she approached the door. Harry gripped his wand.

"Remus John Lupin, known as Moony, werewolf. You are Nymphadora Tonks, Auror and Metamorphmagus."

Tonks opened the door cautiously, wand still at the ready. "Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," she said as he entered.

"I thought it would get your attention," he said with a smile. "How are you, Harry?"

"Good."

"What's going on, Remus?" Tonks asked.

"Ten Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban," he said wearily. "Dumbledore wanted you to stay here until we got more information, but nothing's happened so far. They seem to be laying low."

"Why wasn't I called in?" Tonks asked. Harry had been wondering the same thing. "Surely they summoned all the Aurors to search for them."

"Actually, no. According to Kingsley, Fudge only called in the top Aurors, against Scrimgeour's wishes. He's trying to downplay this as much as possible, but he's also made Dawlish his personal bodyguard."

"Dawlish? I can outduel that wanker any day of the week," Tonks said, incensed. "Fudge is a complete idiot."

"Yes, he is," Harry agreed. He looked to Lupin. "Are you here to bring us back?"

"I am," he answered. "Are you ready?"

"Will you grab the invisibility cloak off the top of my wardrobe in my bedroom while Harry and I put our shoes on?" Tonks asked, pointing down the hall. "Since it's the reason we came and all."

Harry had just finished lacing his trainers when he saw Tonks straighten up, leaving one shoe untied. Her eyes wide and panicked, she glanced at the door before turning back to Harry.

Her wand flew into her hand, and she pointed it at him. The next thing Harry knew, he was tossed down the hall, landing at the feet of Lupin.

"Remus, go!" Tonks shouted.

Lupin seized Harry's arms and twisted, a loud BANG filling the air. As the flat disappeared before him, Harry saw Tonks fly backwards, and a dark woman stepped into view.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I realize that, in the canon universe, this takes place in 1995, while the song "Maps" (a fantastic song, you should listen to it) wasn't released until 2004. Consider it me taking a leaf from the Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows part 1 film. I apologize if this bothers anyone, but it might happen a few more times. I'm not too terribly concerned with staying in the canon timeframe.


	5. Don't Call Me Nymphadora

_**Don't**_** Call Me Nymphadora.**

Harry twisted away from Lupin as soon as they appeared in the grassy square on Grimmauld Place.

"Why did you leave her?" he yelled. "How could you do that?"

"Harry, get inside now!" Lupin said tightly, yanking him by the arm. "Tonks knew what she was doing, she was trying to make sure you were safe, don't make it all for nothing."

He pulled the resisting Harry up the stairs and inside headquarters, releasing him as soon as they were indoors.

"Molly!" Lupin shouted, raising his voice over the screams of Mrs. Black. "ARTHUR!"

Sirius, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley ran down, while Mrs. Weasley came up from the kitchen. All had concern etched on their faces.

"Wha -" began Mr. Weasley, but Lupin interrupted.

"Tonks was attacked. Harry and I barely got out. We have to go back for her."

"Let's go," said Mr. Weasley immediately. "Molly, I'll be back." He kissed her briefly and headed for the door, Lupin following in his wake.

"I'm going, too," Sirius announced, pulling out his wand.

"No, you're not," said Lupin firmly, holding up his hand.

Sirius pointed his wand at him. "She's my baby cousin, and I'm going to help her. You can waste time trying to stop me, or you can come with me." He brushed past the two men and swept out the door. Lupin and Mr. Weasley shared a frustrated look, then hurried after him.

**oOo**

With a groan, Tonks came to, blinking her eyes blearily as the room came into focus. She seemed to be sitting on a cold stone floor in a dreary room. There were no windows, and she thought it might be a cellar. She attempted to get up but realized her arms were tied to a pillar behind her.

"I think you'll find you're wasting your time," came a high voice out of a dark corner. A tall, pale woman walked out of it, her face somewhat skeletal with a hint of former haughty good looks.

"Bellatrix," said Tonks calmly. _Rule number one of Auror resistance training - don't lose your temper._

"I believe that's Aunt Bellatrix to you, my filthy little mongrel of a niece." Bellatrix brought her face within an inch of Tonks, her dark, heavily lidded eyes staring into those of her relative. Suddenly she threw her head back and cackled. _She's gone bonkers._

"Is that why I'm here? Voldemort send you for a nice little family reunion as soon as you break out of jail? How sweet."

Bellatrix backhanded her across the face, and Tonks tasted blood. "How dare you speak his name! I will not tolerate your degradation!" Then in one of her abrupt mood changes, she smiled. "But if you must know, the Dark Lord did suggest I give my family tree a little snip. Which is why I am _finally_ meeting you, Nymphadora. Only offspring of my blood traitor sister, Auror, and, most wretched of all, part of Dumbledore's pathetic little group. Yes, you are quite the catch. I've been waiting for this."

_Rule number one out the window._ Tonks spit out the blood in her mouth with as much venom as she could muster, noting with satisfaction that some landed on Bellatrix's robes. "_Don't_ call me Nymphadora," she snarled, her hair as red as a tomato.

"My, my, you are as much of a freak as they say," Bellatrix taunted. "This must be what happens when you mix the pure blood of a family as noble as the Blacks with foul, common Muggles. I should keep you alive as an example."

She bent over and ran a finger down the younger woman's cheek. "Unfortunately, I can't do that."

She whipped around rapidly, her mass of dark hair twirling around her head. "I grow tired of this. Where is Harry Potter?"

"I don't know."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Are you trying to protect wittle Hawwy? Is he your friend? I saw him in your flat. Bit young for you, isn't he?" She laughed humorlessly. "I am much smarter and stronger than you, so you would be better off simply answering my questions. I have powers of persuasion that you really don't want to see. Now: where is Harry Potter?"

"I don't know."

"Where does the Order of the Phoenix meet?"

"Go to hell."

Bellatrix grabbed a handful of Tonks's hair and whispered in her ear. "I've been there, niece, and I don't intend to go back. But why don't I give you a little taste?" Then, without warning: "_Crucio_!"

Tonks screamed and thrashed against her bonds. It felt like every nerve ending in her body was on fire, as if every pore in her body was being stabbed with a needle. When it stopped she slumped against the pillar, trying to catch her breath.

**oOo**

Harry felt sick. Tonks had forfeited her only chance to defend herself in order for Harry to escape. He had really come to like the Auror after the time they spent together, and if something happened to her, because of him ... Harry just felt sick. Mrs. Weasley fussed over him, bringing him into the kitchen and plying him with food he refused. The others filtered in quickly, and he was on the verge of telling them what happened when they heard the front door open and close. They hopped out of their seats but had barely moved to the door when Mr. Weasley, Lupin, and Sirius entered, looking defeated.

"She's gone," Sirius said, falling into a chair wearily.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Finally Sirius rose. "I've got to Floo Andi and Ted."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Lupin said, frowning. "What could you tell them beyond she's gone?"

"No, he's right," Mrs. Weasley said softly. "A mother should know. I would want to know."

Sirius and Lupin left the room, followed by Mr. Weasley, who said he would contact the rest of the Order.

**oOo**

Tonks had no sense of time, no idea how long this went on. For every few questions she refused to answer, Bellatrix subjected her to the Cruciatis Curse, laughing sadistically. Eventually Tonks was held up only by the ropes that bound her arms, feeling woozy from banging her head against the stone. Her throat was scratched raw from screaming.

"Why ... do ... you ... resist?" Bellatrix asked her, tapping her wand roughly against Tonks's cheek, an action Tonks found highly maddening even in her weak state. She drew back, pointing her wand at her niece again, and Tonks couldn't help but flinch. Her aunt laughed. "Frightened? You should be, although you've held up beyond what I expected, especially for a Mudblood's brat. What a pity you can't turn your unnatural talents to a far greater cause than trying to protect a doomed little boy."

"If you touch one hair on Harry's head," Tonks began hoarsely, cut off by a coughing fit that tore at her throat.

"Are you threatening _me_?" Bellatrix said in astonishment. "You are an enigma, Nymphadora. I hold the wand, yet still you continue to defy me. It would almost be admirable, if you weren't so determinedly opposed to the Dark Lord and his goals. And a loathsome blood traitor."

She began to walk languidly around the pillar Tonks was tied to. "You know, as disgusting as your shape-shifting is, it could be quite valuable. Yes, I can see why the Ministry and Dumbledore keep you around." She crouched next to Tonks, peering at her with interest. "I could spare you. I could teach you what it means to be a Black, even if you are only half. You even look like one, do you know that, dear? The Dark Lord could find uses for you, I'm sure. What say you?"

Tonks forced out a harsh laugh. "Are you taking the piss? You've been insulting and torturing me, and you expect me to join your little club? A half-blood and what did you call me? 'Mongrel, freak, blood traitor'? I'd rather die."

"I can arrange that," Bellatrix said chillingly. She grabbed Tonks's chin and looked her in the eyes. "Or, I can force you to do as I want." Tonks's blood ran cold. _The Imperius curse_. She absolutely could not stomach the thought of being forced to hurt people she loved. "Think about what I've said, hmm?" Bellatrix said, then walked up a set of stone stairs. Tonks heard a door open then slam shut.

She tried to ignore the throbbing all over her body and concentrate. _My wand. Where is my wand? She wouldn't just leave it lying around. She must have it with her. I've got to get my wand. I need my ... I need ... my ..._

**oOo**

An emergency meeting of the Order was called, and as soon as everyone arrived, the teens, with the exception of George and Fred, retreated to the drawing room. The twins stayed to listen with the Extendable Ears. Harry stood with his face pressed against a window, staring at the sparse square, as if he could make Tonks appear there by pure concentration.

"Harry?" Hermione came up behind him. "Are you okay?"

Harry turned to look at the brunette. For someone so incredibly smart, sometimes she asked really dumb questions.

"Of course I'm not okay, Hermione. Tonks is out there, and no one's doing anything!"

"I'm sure they're forming a plan right now," Hermione said patiently. "And Tonks is an Auror, she's been trained for situations like this."

"Yeah, mate," Ron seconded. "She'll be fine."

Harry turned away, staring out the window again. Surely Tonks would come back. Wouldn't she?

"Anything good?" Ginny asked when the twins returned.

"Imperturbed," George responded.

The group stayed put as the meeting seemed to drag on. Ron talked Harry into a game of wizard chess, which Harry lost spectacularly. Ginny took his place, and the twins sat off to one side, talking in hushed tones.

"So what did you and Tonks do while you were there?" Hermione asked.

"Talked mostly. She told me about becoming an Auror, and we talked about Hogwarts and stuff. She's really easy to be around," Harry answered. "She has a telly, so this morning we watched a film, but other than that we just talked."

"Really?" said Hermione, surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"Harry, I've been your friend for four years and sometimes it's like pulling teeth to get you to talk. It's hard to picture you spending a day talking with someone you barely know."

"Well, I know her better now."

**oOo**

Tonks was awakened by a deluge of water over her head. Blinking and gasping, she briefly wondered why there were two of Bellatrix wavering in front of her before her eyes sharpened.

"Have a good little nap? I guess you aren't as grown-up as you think." Bellatrix crouched before her and patted her on the cheek. "I thought we would try a new game this time." She waved a small silver knife in front of Tonks before brushing it ever so lightly across her neck.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Tonks was aware of Bellatrix cutting her bonds, but she couldn't move. She was levitated flat onto her stomach on a table, and her limbs were tied down once more. "_Finite_. Where is Harry Potter?"

"I don't know."

"Where does the Order of the Phoenix meet?"

"Go to hell."

"How is Albus Dumbledore guarding the Department of Mysteries?"

"Sod off."

"You're so like my sister, Nymphadora. So stubborn, so convinced that you are right. Do you think you're being noble? Do you think that when you die, you'll be a hero? Perhaps this will convince you of the error of your ways."

Tonks screamed once again as she felt the knife cutting into her back. Six more times Bellatrix questioned her, and six more times the knife slashed. By now Tonks' screams were little more than hoarse, ragged moans, and tears of rage ran down her cheeks. She was again tied to the pillar.

**oOo**

Once the meeting ended, Mrs. Weasley fixed lunch and then chivvied them upstairs, cleaning once more. The house was a bustle of activity as Order members came and went with unusual frequency, and the portrait of Mrs. Black was disturbed so often that Fred suggested they see if she could scream herself out.

They all went to bed early; no one felt like staying up.

In the morning Mrs. Weasley was busy with the Order once again and left them alone. Sirius found Harry in the dining room, staring out a window like the day before.

"Tonks will be just fine, Harry," he said, walking up behind his godson and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "The Order will find her in no time."

"I know," Harry replied, still staring at the grassy square.

"You really care, don't you," Sirius asked, amused.

"Well, yeah," Harry said, turning to look at his godfather. "She's easy to get along with, and in an odd way, she reminds me of you. Like once I stopped thinking of you as a lunatic murderer."

"The Black charms, my boy," Sirius said. He shook his finger at Harry. "But I have to warn you, don't go falling in love with her."

Harry laughed for the first time that day at the absurdity of that notion. "I'll restrain myself. Don't think I'm good enough for her?"

"Quite the contrary. I would say go for it, but she's got her eye on Moony."

"What does he think?"

Sirius pondered this. "He's hard to read. I think that if he allowed himself, he might fall for Tonks. But Moony doesn't think he deserves anyone, and he hasn't changed his mind no matter how many times I tell him he's a bloody idiot bent on staying celibate for the rest of his life."

They laughed together briefly. Falling silent, Harry turned once more to the window, the closest thing he had to a father at his side, arm slung around his shoulder.

**oOo**

Tonks tried to say something, but no words came out.

"What's that? Finally ready to have a heart-to-heart with dear Auntie Bella?" said Bellatrix. "_Aguamenti_."

In the moment Bellatrix moved her arm to shoot water into her mouth, Tonks saw her own wand sticking out of her aunt's pocket. She greedily sucked down the water, knowing she needed to talk in order to distract the insane witch. Letting her face hang down so Bellatrix wouldn't see her expression, Tonks concentrated her thoughts.

"You're wasting your time on me, you know." _One arm out, now the other_. "I haven't been in the Order that long." _Both out, now back to normal_. "There's really only one thing I know that could be of use to you." _Get Bellatrix, get my wand, get out the door_.

Bellatrix leaned forward, her face fixed on the young Auror. "I knew you would come around. There must be some Black left in you after all. What do you have to say?"

Tonks flung her head up, her eyes flashing black and eerily similar to those she was looking into. "Fuck off, bitch."

With that, Tonks pushed off the stone with all her remaining strength and drove her fist straight into Bellatrix's shocked face. Landing on top of the older woman, she wrenched both wands away from her, tossing Bellatrix's aside. Sprinting for the stairs, she cast her wand behind her.

"_Impedimenta_!" She didn't have to look to know she hit her target. "_Confringo_!" The door ahead of her exploded and she leaped out. As she twisted on the spot, she saw Bellatrix reach the top of the stairs and heard her cry, "_Sectumsempra_!" She felt an intense white-hot pain slice across her abdomen.

Tonks realized she was still in the same place. _Damn, must be anti-Apparition wards._ Trying to ignore her wounds, she drew herself into a defensive stance, glancing about rapidly to get her bearings. She was in a spacious, ornate room, reminiscent of the drawing room at Grimmauld Place without the neglect. There were large windows all about but only one other door.

Bellatrix smirked as she pointed her wand at her niece. "Now that's very rude of you, isn't it, to leave without saying goodbye? I see your Mudblood father didn't teach you any manners. _Incarcerous!_"

"_Protego!_" Tonks blocked the spell and immediately sent another back. "_Stupefy!_" Bellatrix easily dodged it.

Around and around the room they dueled, circling. Various pieces of furniture were destroyed and tossed about as jinxes were deflected. Known among her peers as a rather fierce duelist herself, Tonks began to realize that she was outmatched. Although a few of her hexes had hit their target, her strength was failing, and her concentration began to falter. She was dizzy, stumbling, covered in blood, and knew she couldn't last much longer. A stunning spell shattered her weak shield, and she was tossed backwards. Rolling to one side, she dodged another and managed to cast a curse towards her opponent.

Tonks shakily climbed to her feet and resumed circling the room. Bellatrix matched her, laughing maniacally. "While I really enjoyed our little girl-to-girl chat, dearie, I've become impatient. I do have other things I must attend to." She tilted her head to one side, looking almost sad.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Tonks just barely managed to duck behind an overturned table and saw the jet of green light shoot over her head so close she swore she felt a breeze, shattering a window behind her. Knowing she had only one chance, she didn't hesitate. With a cry of "_Protego Maxima!_" she dove out the window, twisting in mid-air as soon as she was outside, hoping that her shield was strong enough to block whatever curse Bellatrix had undoubtedly cast. The last thing she saw before everything went black was another jet of green light.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know, I know, another cliffhanger. I promise the next chapter will answer all (hopefully) of your questions and wrap up this storyline.


	6. Yes, It Hurts

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to Marco for help with this chapter. I had a heck of a time writing it, & it's gone through many revisions. I always thought there would be more to the Bellatrix/Tonks relationship than JKR introduced at the very end.

* * *

**Yes, It Hurts**

"Sirius? SIRIUS!"

Harry's shout threw Sirius out of his daydreaming daze. The two had been in the dining room of Grimmauld Place for some time, alternately staring out the window or sitting at the table, talking, waiting for news.

Sirius followed Harry's finger, which was pointing at the grassy square opposite the window. A person had just appeared out of thin air and promptly collapsed in a heap, unmoving.

"Molly. Drawing room," was all Sirius said tersely as he rushed out of the room. Harry followed, searching the house for the Weasley matriarch, finding everyone coming down from the third floor, obviously having heard his shout. Harry quickly explained, and they all headed for the drawing room.

Sirius entered a moment later, cradling Tonks in his arms. Harry was horrified. She was unconscious, her face ghostly white except for a large bruise on her right cheek. Her hair seemed to be wet, and her clothing was so covered in blood that at first Harry thought she was wearing a red shirt. What shocked Harry the most was the gaping hole in her thigh. Her jeans, skin, muscle, bone - it was all gone, not torn but cleanly scooped away, like a spoonful from a bowl of ice cream.

"Shouldn't they take her to St. Mungo's?" Harry whispered to Hermione, who was standing behind him with her hand over her mouth.

"No, she's been Splinched. She can't be transported."

"What?"

"Splinched, Harry. She left part of herself behind when she Apparated."

All of a sudden, Tonks took a large gulp of air, like coming up after being under water for a long time. She began to shake violently, making an awful noise that haunted Harry's ears. She was moaning, crying, and gasping all at the same time, and never had Harry felt so helpless.

**oOo**

A green light.

She's twenty, and it's her first meeting of the Order. She's introduced to Remus Lupin, and she wants to bring joy to his brooding eyes. He bends over her, peering at her face.

"Look at me, Tonks, look at me. We've got you. You're going to be fine."

Of course she's fine. It's only an umbrella stand.

A black darkness.

She's five, and Sirius comes to visit. Like always, he talks to Mummy and Daddy before playing with her. They play tag in the garden, and she's It, laughing delightedly as Sirius is always just out of her reach. Then she's on the ground, and her new jeans are torn.

"That's not a normal cut. Dark magic, it looks like."

It's not Dark magic. She just tripped.

A blinding whiteness.

She's twelve, and she makes a Confusing Concoction in Potions class. Professor Snape examines her cauldron and glares at her.

"Open your mouth, Nymphadora. Drink this. It will help."

Nothing can help at her Potions; she's hopeless.

A flash of red.

She's seventeen, and she visits the Burrow one last time before Charlie goes to Romania. Molly still tries to get them back together, even though she's moved on to Liam Murray and Charlie had a fling with Elise Griffiths last winter.

"Essence of Dittany, quickly."

But dittany stings, even more than the break-up did.

A cacophony of color, ending in a vivid purple.

She's twenty-one, and something's not right. She sees Harry in the distance, as fuzzy figures block her vision like flutters of a curtain in the wind. His green eyes are fretful, and she wants him to know they are too captivating to be clouded. She tells him not to worry, that everything's well and will he please come closer? For he doesn't smile enough, and she smiles too much, and maybe they can even each other out.

A thick liquid is in her mouth and she tries to spit it out. She hurts, and she's falling, and her eyes are closing of their own accord.

**oOo**

Lupin fed a purple potion that Harry recognized to a resisting Tonks, who fell asleep nearly instantly. Sirius and Snape gingerly rolled Tonks onto her side, and through a gap Harry saw a bloody smear across her back. Sirius brushed a hand across it and stiffened.

"Molly, you need to look at this."

Mrs. Weasley took Snape's position, blocking Harry's view. She gasped and turned to look at the teenagers. "You lot. Out, now," she said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Mystified, they all left the room, letting the door shut behind them. They gathered on the stairs, talking quietly amongst themselves, except for Harry. He paced the hallway, possessed by the same restless energy he had earlier that summer on Privet Drive.

After ten minutes or so, Snape exited the drawing room and swept out of the house, completely ignoring them, which was fine by Harry. Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Lupin followed shortly thereafter, shutting the door behind them softly.

"Well?" Harry demanded, ambushing Mrs. Weasley as soon as the door was shut.

"She'll be fine. She's resting," she answered. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and Sirius, noticing this, gripped Harry's shoulder briefly. "Tonks needs to sleep," Mrs. Weasley continued. "So be quiet, all of you." She fixed a stern gaze on Fred and George, who looked wounded.

"When can we see her?" Harry asked. It was strange, his anxiety about Tonks. They had spent less than twenty-four hours together (flying across England didn't really count), and while he felt extremely guilty about putting her in that position, his worry went beyond guilt. Somehow, this irrepressible woman had crept in among his circle of friends. He could picture her, in his mind's eye, standing there by Ron and Hermione, Sirius and Lupin, Hagrid and the Weasleys.

"Probably not until tomorrow, dear. I intend to give her every bit of that sleeping potion." She turned to Sirius. "You'll Floo her parents? Tell them she won't be up to traveling for a few days."

"Of course, Molly."

**oOo**

Tonks was annoyed with herself. She had slept nearly all the previous day and night, only awakened briefly in the evening, long enough to for Molly to check her over and a short conversation with Arthur and Sirius about her flat before Molly dosed her again. Then why was she still so tired? She forced herself into a sitting position on the sofa, gritting her teeth at the continuing ache in her body which was centered under the large bandage wrapped around her left thigh. The Order would be arriving shortly, and she didn't intend to nod away during the meeting.

"Tonks! How are you?"

She looked up. "Wotcher, Bill. I'm good, thanks." It was going to be her standard answer; she didn't intend to get into any long discussions about her physical or mental health. Molly's motherly fussing was more than enough. "I'd get up, but your mum threatened a Permanent Sticking Charm if I moved."

Bill chuckled as he sat next to her. They hugged and exchanged pecks on the cheek. "Dad and I cleared out your flat this morning. We put everything into that small bedroom on the second floor, across from Ron and Harry's, except for your sofa, which is in the library."

"Did you? Thanks, mate." Sirius had finally been able to talk her into moving into Headquarters.

"You're mental for staying here, you know," Bill said. "Won't get a moment's peace. I've the Burrow all to myself this summer, and it's been brilliant."

"I hear you've put that empty house to good use," she responded slyly. "English lessons to some French floozy?"

"She's not a floozy," Bill disagreed. "And her lessons are coming on quite nicely, if I do say so myself."

"Whore."

"Tease."

The rest of the Order filtered in gradually, most greeting Tonks with hugs and queries of well-being. When Snape walked in, Tonks made a face and called him over.

"Severus?" He walked towards her with that bored, arrogant expression he wore.

"Yes, Nymphadora?" Always icy, always a hint of mocking, and _always_ her first name.

"I just wanted to thank you for, you know, bringing those potions. And stuff." Oh, how she disliked this. "So, um, thanks."

He gave her a curt nod and walked away.

"Greasy git," she muttered, making Bill laugh.

When Dumbledore arrived, everyone hushed, sitting or standing around the room.

"Of course you all know why we are here," he said in his quiet manner. "I know we are all grateful that Nymphadora has been returned to us and will make a full recovery. If she is willing, I would like her to please tell us exactly what happened."

Tonks described her encounter with Bellatrix to the best of her recollection, with particular emphasis on their conversations, skimming over exactly how the Death Eater tried to ply information.

"And I guess the anti-Apparition ward was limited to the house itself," she finished. "I was bloody lucky, really."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Mad-Eye said gruffly. "You kept your head and did as I taught you."

"Take all the credit, why don't you, Mad-Eye?" Tonks quipped, prompting general laughter. He glanced at her with his real eye, and she winked, knowing what her mentor couldn't say.

"Thank you, Nymphadora," Dumbledore said. "You handled yourself exceedingly well. Am I right to assume you have questions?"

Tonks nodded. She had nothing but questions. "Why did she tie me up like that when she knew I was a Metamorphmagus and could get out? Why didn't she just kill me outright? Did she truly want me to join up or was she just messing with me? Why would she come after me as soon as she got out of Azkaban? Why did she come after me at all?"

Dumbledore held up his hand. "As to the first two: in the past, Bellatrix rarely killed right away unless she was forced to. I believe she enjoys the power of torture and victory over an opponent in a duel."

"So you think she meant for me to try to escape?"

"This is only speculation, but, yes, I believe so. Of course she did not intend for you to succeed."

"Lovely woman," remarked Sirius, who was leaning against a wall next to Remus.

"And as for the rest," resumed Dumbledore. "Severus is best equipped to answer."

_Oh, goody._ Snape stepped up to stand next to Dumbledore, his hands folded behind his back. "Bellatrix has developed quite an interest in you," he stated bluntly. "Apparently, she takes your allegiance as a personal insult. You have visited Azkaban?"

"A couple of times. I saw Bellatrix, but I never spoke to her. I never spoke to any of the prisoners."

"Somehow on one of your visits, she deduced that you were her sister's daughter. Perhaps it was the pink hair," Snape said sarcastically. Tonks glowered at him with dislike as he continued. "She made it quite clear, upon her escape, that she desired you."

"And why didn't you tell Tonks about this?" interrupted Sirius, wearing a similar expression as Tonks.

"I am not privy to every single conversation the Dark Lord has with his followers. There are times when I must be elsewhere to keep up appearances. Not that you would understand the dangers of that," Snape sneered.

Sirius made a sudden movement towards him, but Remus grabbed his arm. Tonks, under the guise of stretching her arms, flipped a rude finger gesture.

"We got notice of the break-out right after you left the Ministry, Tonks," Kingsley said. "At the time, we didn't know you were in any particular danger. Of course, when Severus informed us of Bellatrix's intentions, we decided it would be best if you stayed where you were for the time being, until we learned more of their plans."

"I have to say that she shocked us all with coming after you so quickly," said Remus. "We should have just had you return here." Tonks could see the concern and regret on his face, and she felt a glimmer of hope.

"The Dark Lord has made it quite clear that Bellatrix has had her fun and the Department of Mysteries will be the focus from now on, so I dare say she won't return," Snape continued.

"_Fun_, Snape?" Bill exclaimed, incensed. He put a protective arm around Tonks and glared at Snape. "How can you call that fun!" The rest of the group reacted angrily as well. Sirius wore an ugly expression, Hestia's mouth fell open, and even Remus and Arthur looked cross. Tonks's hair morphed a flaming red, and she bit her tongue to keep from telling Snape where he could put his "fun."

"Quiet, quiet," Dumbledore called above the commotion. "I am sure Severus did not intend for that to sound as trite as it came out."

"Of course not."

"Then let us move on and discuss our guard rosters," Dumbledore said. Tonks sighed inwardly; she admired her former Headmaster, but he was always lenient with the bat-like professor. The meeting continued uneventfully as various members gave reports.

Tonks supposed she should be upset that this crazy witch had a personal grudge against her, but she felt a sort of detachment, like it was an abstract idea. She had been scared, sure, but she got through it. She chalked her indifference up to residual grogginess from the sleeping potion, pushed it to the back of her mind, and listened to Bill talk about goblins.

When the meeting ended, Tonks attempted to rise with everyone else but was chastened by Molly.

"No, dear, stay there," the well-meaning woman said quickly. "As soon as everyone clears out, I'll cook up lunch and we'll all come eat with you."

"Splendid," Tonks said dryly.

She called her goodbyes from her position on the sofa, beginning to feel like she was glued down. When Emmeline left, Tonks considered closing her eyes briefly, but Harry sprung in the door like he'd been waiting for the room to empty.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks was pleased. She hadn't seen any of the younger crowd since her return. He returned her smile, but it was muted.

"Erm, how are you?" She was surprised that he looked her in the eyes, and even more surprised to see the depths of concern in them, reminding her of Remus.

"I'm good, Harry. Really, I am."

He sat next to her, staring forward. "Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry this happened to you, and -"

"Harry."

"It's all my fault -"

"Harry."

"I'm tired of people getting hurt because of me -"

"_Har-ry._"

"And you probably don't want to be around me anymore, which I understand -"

"HARRY SHUT UP!" He stared at her in consternation, and she smiled to take the sting from her words. "She wasn't there for you."

"What?"

"You heard me. She came for me. You just would have been a bonus."

"Why would she want you?"

Tonks leaned back, tilting her head to one side contemplatively. "I ... I don't really understand why. Snape and Dumbledore tried to explain, but I guess I'm still wrapping my head around it. I reckon she has an issue with our shared blood. Needless to say, the feeling is mutual."

"Oh," said Harry. "I'm sorry." He patted her on the back lightly, as if she needed comfort but he was unsure how to give it. "But still, you probably did save my life."

"Whatever. Let's just say you owe me one," she said with a laugh.

"Sure." Harry shook his head with a grin. "I've never met anyone like you. You save my life and you act like you lent me your Quidditch gloves."

"What are friends for?" They shared a smile.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Tonks said after a short silence. He nodded. "When you were in the graveyard," she began slowly, knowing it was a tough subject. "He, um, tortured you, and tried to kill you, right?"

"Yeah," he answered quietly.

"How do you deal with that?"

He fell silent, staring into space at something she could not see. "I try not to think about it much," he finally spoke. "When I do, I just remind myself that it's over."

"That makes sense."

"If you ever want to talk about it, you can talk to me," he said, almost shyly.

"Thanks, Harry. I'd like that."

"Me, too."

Harry leaned over hesitantly, pulling her into an uncomfortable hug. Tonks was startled that he initiated but appreciative, and the two friends, so different but with something in common they couldn't share with anyone else, comforted each other.

"Help me up, Harry, I've got to stretch my legs no matter what Molly says." She held out her hands, and Harry rose, pulling her up. She stretched, her gray sweatshirt riding up to reveal a flat stomach with a pierced belly button and a long, jagged, gash. Her injured leg buckled, and she would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Harry. He grabbed her around the waist, one hand brushing a rough spot on her lower back. She yelped and pulled away.

"What was that?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, nothing," she answered in a voice somewhat higher than normal, looking at the wall over his shoulder. "Leg hurts is all."

"No, there's something on your back. What is it?"

Tonks looked at him broodingly, biting her lip. She slowly rotated, pulling up her sweatshirt again to reveal the word "MONGREL" scratched across her back. The cuts were raw and harsh, uneven, barely healed.

"Did she do that to you?" Harry asked, aghast. Tonks nodded as she turned back around.

"Can you hide it?"

"As soon as it heals." _And I fully intend to._ Tonks didn't normally bother to hide her scars, but this was a special case.

With the force of a brick wall, it all hit Tonks at once: the pain, the humiliation, the fright, the realization that she could have died, and her face crumpled. Harry pulled her close again and let her cry.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked when she quieted.

"Yes, it hurts."


	7. The Man Who Lived

**The Man Who Lived**

Molly forced the hyperactive young Auror to stay on the sofa for the next two days. Tonks suspected Molly marshaled the forces to keep her in place, because she wasn't left alone for a minute. Each member of the household entertained her in their own way.

Ginny spent long periods of time brushing and styling Tonks's hair (something they assured the boys was highly relaxing). Ron played games of chess (which she lost every time; she had no patience) and Exploding Snap with her. Hermione talked about what she would encounter in her OWL classes and showed obvious frustration at not being able to try out some of the new spells Tonks demonstrated. Remus lent her books and spent a glorious hour sitting next to her while they both read. Fred, George, and Sirius swapped tales of pranks, but only when Molly wasn't around.

And as for Harry, he just seemed to hover, sporadically joining in with the others. At times Tonks caught him staring at her, making her look at her shirt to make sure she hadn't spilled anything. Finding nothing, she would wink, stick her tongue at him, or simply smile, and Harry just grinned and looked away. She supposed he was waiting for her to break down again.

On the first day Tonks tolerated the attention. On the second day she was short-tempered and irritable. That night she wound up snapping at everyone that she was going to see her parents in the morning, returning to work after that, and they should all go away and leave her alone. She was grudgingly remorseful at breakfast the following day but remained firm in her insistence to return to life as normal, which is what led to Harry and Sirius finding Tonks frowning at the fireplace.

"Did the fireplace insult you, Tonks?" Sirius asked when they walked in.

"Oh, wotcher, Sirius, Harry." She sighed. "No, but I have to go see my parents in five minutes, and I know Mum's going to do the whole 'oh my baby!' crying thing."

"That must be why you look so normal," Sirius quipped, gesturing to her simple blue sundress and long auburn hair, the top pulled up in one of Ginny's creations. "Ickle Dora still trying to please her mum."

"Dora?" Harry questioned.

"I didn't start going by Tonks until I started Hogwarts," Tonks explained. "My dad and his relatives still call me Dora."

"But you," she said, rounding on her cousin, "have just lost that privilege. I'm not seeking my mother's approval, but I have to give her the unpleasant news that it was her own sister that tried to kill me, so I thought it would help to look nice."

"Well, you do look nice," said Sirius. "But you'll always be baby cousin Dora to me, throwing a temper tantrum because you got caught making mud pies."

"I didn't throw tantrums, Sirius!" she said, affronted, while Harry laughed at the two of them. "And don't forget, I can bring up embarrassing stories, too."

Her cousin shook his head at her. "Sure you can, Tonks."

She grinned wickedly as she tossed a handful of green powder into the flames. "Challenge accepted, Sirius."

**oOo**

Tonks returned just after dinner and found everyone still gathered around the kitchen table while Molly washed the dishes. She exchanged greetings with everyone as she sat between Harry and Remus.

"How were your parents, dear?" Molly asked from the sink.

"Predictable," she answered. "Mum cried and insisted on examining every single mark I have. Dad tried to talk me into moving back home."

"Tonks, what's that?" Remus asked, pointing to something in her hand.

"Oh, this?" she said, her tone clearly indicating that she had been waiting for someone to ask. "It's just a little picture Mum sent for Sirius."

Her cousin reached out for it, but she held back. "Oh, you can see it from here. _Engorgio_."

The photograph expanded, and a split second later the room burst into laughter. It showed a green pigtailed Tonks and a younger Sirius, both dressed in frilly pink robes, sharing a child's tea set with several stuffed animals.

"What did we call this, Sirius?" Tonks said over the noise. "'Miss Black comes to tea,' was it?"

Sirius shook his head at her, grinning wryly. "I can't believe there's a picture of that. You were the worst little tomboy; that was the only girly game you ever wanted to play."

Tonks laughed and shrank the photo, passing it around.

**oOo**

Tonks settled into life at Grimmauld Place with ease. She and Sirius spent her first afternoon there setting up her television with several furtive taps of their wands. That evening, she introduced them all to Muggle cinema, and it became an almost nightly event, to the delight of Arthur.

It was much like living with her parents again, with someone to cook, clean, and do her laundry for her, without the chores or curfew. Occasionally in her free time she returned the favor, helping Molly and the teens clean the house, but just as often she begged off with an excuse. This backfired on her once when she claimed she had a report to write but was discovered half an hour later sprawled asleep on a sofa in the library.

Tonks tried to help out in other areas but got herself banned from the kitchen after an attempt to cook dinner led to George getting an eyebrow burned off. Undeterred, she showed up the following evening with a large stack of pizza boxes and scandalized Molly the morning after by eating the cold leftovers for breakfast.

Tonks became a confidant for Hermione and Ginny, and they could often be found gossiping and giggling in corners. She and Sirius developed a sibling-like relationship; they spent nearly as much time bickering and teasing each other as they did chatting genially. Her friendship with Harry continued to grow; he was the only one in the house besides Sirius who could tell in one glance when she was thinking about Bellatrix.

Which she continued to do. At times it consumed her, the anger and thirst for revenge battling with common sense and the rare self-pitying thought of "why me." The Auror office kept her busy searching the country for the escapees, and sometimes she scared herself by relishing the idea of being the one to find the witch. She couldn't stop her dark thoughts, not even in her dreams.

**oOo**

_She was back in that chilly cellar, once again tied down. But this time, her powers didn't work. She couldn't escape and she was terrified, frantically twisting about, trying to get free. Her heart pumped so loudly that it might burst out of her chest any second, sending blood gushing down her front._

_Bellatrix stood in front of her, wand at the ready._

_"Please don't hurt me again, please, I'll do anything you want," Tonks begged. "Please just don't hurt me."_

_Bellatrix simply laughed, a twisted, hideously frightening sound, and sent a jet of red light at her niece._

_"NOOOOO!"_

Tonks's eyes opened instantly, and she knew instinctively that someone was in her room, that Bellatrix had somehow gotten into Headquarters. She groped for her wand on the bedside table, and a stunner was on the tip of her lips when a decidedly un-feminine voice spoke hastily.

"Tonks, it's me! It's Harry."

Wondering if she had merely fallen into another dream (and questioning with discomfort why she would dream about Harry sneaking into her bedroom at night), she switched her spell. "_Lumos_." The room lit up to reveal the green eyes and disheveled hair (both of which regularly captivated Tonks) of a startled Harry, looking as if he'd fallen on the floor. "Um, Harry? Why are you in my room? On the floor?"

He looked sheepish. "You, uh, you kind of woke me up. You were shouting and, well, you did the same for me. And I'm on the floor because you pushed me."

"I pushed you?" She'd been having a nightmare, that much was clear, and it was sweet, yet embarrassing, that Harry woke her from it.

"Yeah, I shook your arm to wake you and you shouted 'Leave me alone!' and shoved me away," he said. "You're quite strong, actually." He stood, brushing himself off. "Was it, you know, her?"

"Yeah," she answered. Tonks was on the verge of saying something else when she remembered she was in nothing but an oversize t-shirt and yanked the bedclothes up to her chest. "Turn around, Harry."

"Wha-"

"Just turn around."

Once he did, obviously bewildered, she grabbed her shorts (grateful she had tossed them next to her on the bed) and quickly pulled them on under the blanket.

"Okay, Harry," she said, sitting up further but still keeping a sheet pulled up. "Remember when you told me if I ever wanted to talk?"

He nodded, and after hesitantly looking around, he sat near the foot of her bed. And they talked, and talked, and talked. He told her the whole story of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, and she told him about the moment she realized Bellatrix would kill her. He made her laugh when she heard about the time he set a snake on his cousin Dudley, and she did the same by telling a story about a certain use of the Engorgement charm to get her friend a date. Although neither knew or suspected, it wouldn't be the last time they sat up talking far into the night, so absorbed they didn't notice the hours slipping past.

Finally yawns peppered their sentences more than verbs, and Harry headed out the door after wishing each other a good night (what was left of it). He paused right before leaving.

"Remember, we all have bad dreams, Tonks."

**oOo**

Harry was having a good summer at last. After the Dursleys, and the dementors, and the hearing, and Tonks getting hurt, he was finally able to enjoy himself. Although Mrs. Weasley kept them busy during the day, their evenings were free. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys spent their nights watching movies, playing games, or just talking about going back to Hogwarts. Harry also got to spend time with Sirius, who seemed to have his bouts of moodiness under control. Tonks and Remus joined them quite often as well, and it was the former that intrigued Harry.

It wasn't that he was attracted to her. He was attracted to Cho Chang. When he was around her, his insides turned to goo and he got all tongue-tied and completely lost his head. With Tonks, he was just Harry. Not that Tonks wasn't attractive. She had a pretty face (_okay, more than pretty_), and, though Harry blushed to his core thinking of it, he had seen more than enough of her body to know that it was nice. Really nice. But her hands and feet were too big for her body, and she really didn't have much in the way of hips or a bum.

And it wasn't that he liked everything about her. At times, she quite irritated him. She could be far too inquisitive and chatter on to the point of annoyance, and sometimes she talked so fast his head spun. He knew she infuriated Hermione by laughing cruelly whenever Sirius baited Kreacher, and she exasperated Mrs. Weasley with her occasionally foul mouth. Not a day went by when Harry didn't hear a frustrated "Tonks!" followed by a guilty "Sorry Molly." And Harry was fed up with her pursuit of Lupin. Because no matter what Sirius had said, it was becoming obvious that Lupin had no more romantic interest in Tonks than he did in Dumbledore. She was making a fool of herself.

But Harry's interest was always piqued when she entered a room. She was a ball of energy, always fidgeting, moving, drumming her fingers, or twitching her feet. He thought it quite funny that her clumsiness seemed to surprise her every time, when the rest of them had grown to expect it. With her zest for life, she added a unique spice to the flavor of the mixed household, her laughter filling the rooms.

Harry sometimes found Tonks helping out with whatever chore Mrs. Weasley had set them. He liked that, for they had pleasant conversations and she would generally bring in her stereo, the music making the time go by faster. She often sang along, her enthusiasm outweighing her talent, or even danced in place.

"Tonks, who sings that song?" Harry asked one day.

She stopped mid-verse. "The Weird Sisters."

"Right. You should leave it to them."

She looked at Harry with an expression of amused delight. Then she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Well, since _you_ asked, Harry."

And try as he might, Harry couldn't stop an embarrassed grin as his cheeks took on a pink tint.

As the summer drew to a close, Harry realized that he would miss Tonks a lot, nearly as much as Sirius. And this fact intrigued him as much as Tonks herself.

**oOo**

Tonks skipped up the steps to her new home, humming to herself. It had been an uncommonly good day, and since the students were returning to Hogwarts on the morrow, Molly was sure to have a splendid meal prepared. She reached the kitchen just as everyone else did, noticing a scarlet banner above the table.

"Congratulations Ron and Hermione, new prefects," she read aloud. "Oh! Brilliant!" Hermione beamed, but Ron looked rather ill, although that could have been from whatever Moody said to him.

Molly handed Tonks a drink, and Arthur led them in a toast followed by a round of applause. Then everyone jostled each other as they grabbed for food. Molly had really outdone herself. Tonks filled a plate and found herself sitting between Ginny and Harry.

"Were you a prefect, Tonks?" Ginny asked, cutting her baked potato.

"Nope," she said brightly. "Professor Sprout said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?"

"Like the ability to behave myself," she answered frankly.* Harry and Ginny laughed, but Hermione, sitting across from them, looked torn between disapproval and a smile.

"That's an understatement," Molly said from further up the table. She was in an uncommonly good mood. "I don't believe I ever got an owl about Charlie that didn't have your name attached."

Tonks grinned. "It could have been worse, Molly. I think Charlie stopped me from getting into more trouble than I did. As it is, I wrote so many lines I reckon I still have some permanently etched into my brain."

"Really? Give us a few, Tonks," Ginny said.

"Oh, let me see," Tonks said, eating some buttered peas as she thought. "I will not nick another student's wand and use it to play fake drums. I will not tell first years that Professor Snape is a vampire. I will not advise Professor Trelawney that I see the Grim in her tea leaves."

At this Hermione did laugh, spraying Butterbeer across the table, which Bill cleared with a wave of his wand. Tonks noticed that Harry seemed distracted and leaned over to him.

"Oi! What's wrong with you?"

"Everything's fine," he said, picking at his chicken.

"You're a horrible liar, Harry." She looked at him skeptically.

"Just ... not hungry."

"Still lying. You're upset because you leave tomorrow and you don't reckon you can make it through a day without my presence, aren't you?" she said teasingly.

Harry nodded exaggeratedly. "Exactly. It's tearing me apart."

"You'll make it, Harry. Just barely," Tonks said, ruffling his hair (she really did love that hair), making Harry duck away, laughing.

**oOo**

"Wotcher, Harry," said the old woman on the corner, winking. She glanced over at the large black dog and rolled her eyes. "Bloody idiot," she mumbled.

Harry laughed, both at Sirius's joyful barking and frolicking and at Tonks's disguise. The wrinkled skin, grey hair, and frumpy clothing concealed her identity perfectly, but nothing could hide the sparkle in her eyes or her springy gait. Harry suddenly heard the words of Ron last year: "You know how I like it when they walk."*

They arrived at King's Cross with time to spare, allowing Harry and Sirius to say goodbye privately while Tonks and Moody guarded them. Harry was torn between excitement at returning to Hogwarts, his home, and sorrow at not being with Sirius again. As Harry hugged his godfather fiercely, he was extremely grateful that Tonks and Lupin had moved in; he hated to think of Sirius returning to an empty house with only Kreacher for company.

Tonks hugged them all before they got on the train, promising to see them at Christmas. She winked at Harry as he waved out an open window, her dimple flashing, and he was struck by the thought that he would miss seeing her different hairstyles nearly every morning.

**oOo**

"Ah, cheer up, Sirius," Tonks said when they returned to Grimmauld Place. "Christmas is only a few months away."

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled. He glanced at her, a roguish smile growing on his scruffy face. "Besides, don't tell me you aren't going to miss Harry, too."

"Of course I am. I'll miss them all; they're great kids."

Sirius shook his finger at her. "Don't deny it, Tonks. I think you have a soft spot for my godson. Whatever happened between you at your flat, anyway? Awfully chummy when you returned."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Sirius, but," Tonks paused for dramatic effect, deepening her voice. "He's now the Man Who Lived."

As Sirius burst into bark-like laughter, she threw her arm around his shoulders and tugged him towards the kitchen. "C'mon, I'll make you a drink. But only one."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Coming up next chapter, something I know at least some of you have been waiting for - the resolution of the Tonks/Lupin storyline, with a little help from a certain someone.

*These lines (some of my favorite) were borrowed from Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix by JK Rowling, page 170, American paperback edition, as well as the film version of Harry Potter & the Goblet of Fire.


	8. I Am, Actually, a Girl

**Author's Note**: This story has now been favorited over 100 times! I am thrilled & flabbergasted & a whole bunch of other adjectives. It is unbelievably nice to know that people like my work, especially since reviews seem to have dropped off a bit. To my lovely readers, thank you a thousand times over! I hope that I continue to live up to your expectations.

* * *

**I Am, Actually, a Girl.**

Harry walked down the main street of Hogsmeade, hands thrust deep into the pockets of his coat and head bent down. He was too busy brooding about the disastrous date he just had to care much about the howling wind and whirling snow of the cold November day. Why did Cho have to be so sensitive? She was the one who brought up Cedric, a topic Harry tried very hard to avoid.

Harry entered the Three Broomsticks and glanced around for his friends. Failing to spot them in the thick crowd, he headed for the nearest open table. Right before he reached it, a woman stepped in front of him, and they collided. Righting himself, he looked up with anger that quickly vanished. The woman was gorgeous. There was no other word for it. Quite tall and willowy, she had a tan face with sparkling light blue eyes, the exact same color as the scarf around her neck and the knit cap on her head, with long honey-colored locks tumbling out of it.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said in a familiar voice. "Trying to catch flies in your mouth?"

Harry clamped his jaws shut, unaware they had even been open. "Tonks?" he asked tentatively. "I had no idea ..."

She looked pleased and gave a very Tonks-like wiggle. "That's the point, innit? But what are you doing here? Hermione said you had a _date_," she said, waggling her eyebrows on the last word.

He grimaced. "That didn't exactly go as planned. Are Ron and Hermione here?"

"Sorry, mate, they left to go to Zonko's. I'll have a butterbeer with you if you want." She gestured to the still-empty table.

Thinking back to the easy friendship he formed with Tonks over the summer, Harry realized he would actually prefer talking to her over anyone else and slid onto a stool. Tonks signaled Madam Rosmerta, who quickly brought two bottles.

**oOo**

"And so to stop Sir-, Snuffles, from running down here himself, I said I'd come. I have the weekend off, and Re-, Moony, is away," Tonks finished, answering Harry's query about why she was in Hogsmeade.

"And how is Moony?" Harry asked with a knowing smile.

Tonks rolled her eyes. The man in question was driving her crazy, as usual, but Harry didn't need to know that. "He's fine. He'll be back any day now. Snuffles is fine, too, or at least as well as you can expect. He worries about you."

She sipped her butterbeer and looked around the pub. She had many fond memories of the place from her Hogwarts years and felt like a teenager again the moment she walked in.

"Being here makes me feel like I'm back in school," she mused. "Once, in seventh year, I made myself look older and spent an hour on that far bar stool over there, flirting with the bartender until he gave me a bottle of rum. Charlie and I got drunk for the first time that night in the Hufflepuff common room."

Harry gave a small chuckle. "You were kind of a rebel, Tonks. Were there any rules you didn't break?"

She shrugged, laughing. "One or two. I like to have fun." She lost herself in her thoughts briefly, reminiscing, then leaned towards Harry, lowering her voice. "Speaking of rebellion, how's your, you know, group of friends going?" She had heard all about the DA from Sirius and Remus.

Harry stared blankly for a second, then caught on. "Brilliant, actually."

Tonks grinned. "Wicked. I'm jealous, to be honest. I would have loved to do something like that when I was in school."

"Because it's fun and necessary or because it's yet another form of rebellion for you?"

She laughed. "Both, I suppose."

"I'm sort of excited about it. We've had a few meetings already, and they've gone quite well. The last one was when Cho and I, er, got together." Harry frowned; he was still clearly dwelling on his failed date.

"Want to tell me what happened?" she ventured. You could never tell when Harry was willing to talk.

Unexpectedly, Harry didn't hesitate. "It was a fiasco, that's all. I just don't understand girls."

"Okay, Harry, but if you need any counsel, remember that I am, actually, a girl," she said jokingly.

"I know," he mumbled, coloring. Harry shredded a napkin into pieces and when he finished, he looked at her. "It was her fault, really."

"How so?"

"We went to Madam Puddifoot's, and I had a really hard time thinking of things to say. We just sat there staring at each other, so I suggested we go find Hermione and Ron. Then all of a sudden she mentioned how Roger Davies asked her out, and that bloke was sitting at the table next to us snogging his girlfriend. So I wondered if she wanted me to kiss her, or hold her hand, or what, and then she started going on about how she went there with Cedric last year." Harry pushed the tatters of the napkin away in annoyance. "Why does she insist on bringing up a topic that makes her look like a faucet, every time without fail?"

Tonks shook her head, holding back a laugh. "Oh, Harry. You really bollocksed it up, didn't you?"

"What!" he said, outraged.

"You made her feel like you didn't want to be with her. You don't go see your friends on a date," she explained patiently. "So she tried to make you jealous to see if you really were interested in her."

Harry stared at her, perplexed. "Why didn't she just ask? I could've said I fancy her and we would have gotten on fine."

"Girls aren't often that direct, Harry," Tonks told him.

"Why not?"

"The same reason you thought it was okay to meet up with Ron and Hermione. We work differently," Tonks said, with the air of one pointing out that brooms are made of wood. Her brow creased as another thought occurred to her. "Y'know, Harry, being friends with Hermione is going to put a bit of a damper on the ol' dating game."

"What does Hermione have to do with it?"

"People tend to have a hard time when your best friend is the opposite sex." Tonks chuckled, remembering. "I used to have that problem with Charlie."

"But you dated Charlie, and I have no interest in Hermione like that," he pointed out.

"That doesn't matter. Jealousy is a hard thing to control," she said wisely. "You've not ever looked at Hermione as a girlfriend?"

"Well, no. I mean she's nice and pretty and smart, but she's ... Hermione. I've never seen her as anything but a friend."

Tonks pondered that for a minute, mildly surprised, then caught Harry's sudden startled jerk. Following his guilty eyes to the doorway, she saw a pretty dark-haired girl standing there, glaring at him. The girl quickly turned and left.

"Oh, no," Harry sighed.

"Your date?" Tonks guessed.

He nodded. "So now to top it off, she sees me not with Ron and Hermione, but with some pretty girl she doesn't even know."

"Thanks," Tonks smiled. "Just go after her and explain that I'm a friend of your godfather's, we ran into each other and decided to catch up. I'm sure she'll understand."

Harry considered her idea but soon declined. "If she wants to get back with me, that's fine, but I'm not going to chase her every time she gets jealous or starts crying." He looked at Tonks appreciatively. "You're pretty good at this, Tonks. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Harry. Like I said, I'm a girl myself, so I do have a bit of insight into the female mind." They both laughed. "And you can owl me anytime you have a question."

"I don't think I'll have too many more dating opportunities. I'm not very good with girls."

"You'll get better, Harry. Besides, I'm sure they'll be flocking after you soon enough."

"Why would they do that?" Harry asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, come on. Grow a few more inches and you'll totally have that tall, dark, handsome thing going on. Plus you have this broody, mysterious aura, and girls go spare over that." She winked at him, and Harry looked away, smiling. "So, how's everything else going? Umbridge still a troll?"

"Completely," Harry said miserably. "She banned me from Quidditch."

"WHAT!" Tonks exclaimed, appalled, so loudly half the patrons in the tavern stared at her.

"Fred and George, too." Harry looked like he'd lost his best friend. "We got into a fight with Malfoy after the match last week. She even took my Firebolt."

"Blimey, Harry, that's awful," Tonks commiserated. "Want me to hex her? She already hates me."

Harry smiled, but it was half-hearted. "No, but thanks for the offer, Tonks."

"Anytime, mate."

They chatted for a while longer, and Tonks studied Harry. She had seen the admiring look in Harry's eyes when he first saw her, and although she knew it was for a body that wasn't hers, it had sent an oddly happy feeling through her, a feeling she had a hard time placing. When Harry rose to leave, pulling on his jacket, Tonks had the sudden urge to ask him to stay.

"Thanks for talking to me, about girls and stuff. I think I'm going to go back to Hogwarts now." Harry hesitated, then looked back to her. "Can I return the favor and give you some advice? About Moony -" He held up his hand as Tonks started to speak. "Don't deny it, we all know what's going on between you two. It's obvious by the way you fawn over him."

"I do not fawn!" Tonks said, indignant.

Harry just looked at her. "Yes, you do. But it's just, well, I reckon you shouldn't have to talk someone into love."

Tonks was shocked into silence by this bit of perception from her fifteen-year-old friend.

"Bye, Tonks," he said simply, walking away.

"See you, Harry," she replied.

Tonks remained sitting in the pub for quite some time, contemplating Harry's parting remark. The sun was nearly below the horizon by the time she Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Making her face morph back to normal, she entered the dark house, looking for signs of life.

"Bloody hell!" she cursed, tripping over the troll leg in the hallway. Luckily she managed to catch herself before crashing to the floor, though the same couldn't be said for the umbrella stand.

"Sirius?" she called, walking up the staircase. There was no response. Tonks hoped immensely that he hadn't done something mad like leave the house. When she reached the first floor, Remus stepped out of the drawing room.

"Wotcher, Remus!" she said, thrilled that he had returned. "How was your mission?"

"Hello, Tonks," he replied. "It went as well as can be expected. Sirius is upstairs with Buckbeak. He's mad about something, but he wouldn't tell me."

She moved past him into the room, folding her legs underneath her on a stiff chair. Remus followed and sat on the sofa. Judging by the mug and open book, he had been reading by the fire.

"Sirius is upset because he wanted to go to Hogsmeade today and I wouldn't let him," she explained. "So I spent the day there talking with Harry. I'll go up in a second and tell him that Harry's just fine, beyond some girl problems."

"Girl problems?" Remus smiled.

Tonks laughed. "Poor bloke is clueless. I guess they all are, at fifteen." _Or older ..._

"He's like his father. It took James six years to get going with Lily." Remus stared into space, lost in remembrance of his friends. Tonks let him have a minute of thought, then cleared her throat.

"And I suppose you were the Hogwarts ladies' man?" she said teasingly.

"Oh no, that title belonged to Sirius," he chuckled. "I was just me, in the background." He picked up his mug and took a sip, looking at her over the rim. "To listen to Bill, you've been quite the heartbreaker yourself, and Molly still talks about you and Charlie. I think she holds out hope."

"Been discussing my love life, have you?" she said playfully. "Charlie and I were over long ago, we both know that, and as for any others, well, I just like to have fun. A few dates now and then aren't going to hurt anyone, never anything serious. You have to sort through all the bad ones to find the one you really like." She gazed at him with soft eyes.

Remus coughed, then stood, picking up his book. "Yes, well, I'm going to check on Sirius again. I'll tell him what you said about Harry. He'll be glad to know he's alright, and I'm sure his next letter will be full of love advice."

_You shouldn't have to talk someone into love._ Drawing a deep breath, Tonks jumped up. "Remus, wait."

She walked over to him and tugged the book from his grasp. She let it slide onto an end table and looked up at him. His blue eyes, lighter than hers, were wary and ... something else? Regretful? _You shouldn't have to talk someone into love._ Closing her own blue eyes, Tonks lightly put her hands on his shoulders and leaned upwards, pressing her lips softly against Remus's.

At the first touch, Tonks felt her heart give a massive thump. She had dreamed of this moment for months, imagined it, and she was on fire, the flames spreading from her lips through her body - wait. The flames flickered and died. Something wasn't right. Remus wasn't kissing her back.

She pulled away. His eyes were closed, but he was tense. When he opened his eyes, she didn't see the burning of passion; she only saw sorrow. Tonks stepped back and looked away, biting her lip.

"Tonks -" he started.

"What is it this time, Remus?" she interrupted. "Poor? Old? Dangerous? I've heard them all, and for once, listen when I tell you that - I - don't - care!" She grasped his cardigan and shook it with each word.

He took her hands in his larger, rougher ones and stilled them. "Tonks, please, I just ..." _You shouldn't have to talk someone into love._

"You don't like me, do you?" Tonks realized slowly.

"It's not that. I do like you, very much. I value your friendship." Remus was anxious. "I decided a long time ago that I wouldn't have any intimate relationships."

"You _value_ my _friendship_?" Tonks spat. "Remus Lupin, I have been hung up on you from the moment I met you! Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing for me?" She stared at him. "Look at me!" she added.

Remus finally looked at her uncomfortably. She desperately searched his gaze for any sign she might be wrong, any sign that he did care for her. Failing to, she tried to stifle the sniffle that escaped from her nose. Surely she hadn't misread the signals this badly; surely she hadn't wholeheartedly convinced herself that he cared despite how he always resisted her advances.

"Why didn't you tell me? How hard would it have been to say, 'look Tonks, I think you're a great bird but I don't fancy you?'" She began pacing, pulling at her hair. _"Why didn't she just ask?" "Girls aren't often that direct, Harry." Merlin, I'm as bad as him._

"I tried, I said -"

"No, you made bullshit excuses! You read to me, you went for coffee with me, which I don't even like coffee, you always helped me off the floor, and every time I tried to take it further you just said something about how you couldn't date your best friend's little cousin or how you weren't good enough. You never said you weren't interested."

"How could I, Tonks?" he said. "I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want, well, _this_ to happen. I thought that eventually you would move on."

With tears leaking from her eyes, Tonks cast about for her cap that had gone missing at some point. Spying it on the arm of the chair she had sat in, she snatched it and shoved it on her head.

Remus stepped to her, trying to calm her down. "Tonks, please, I'm so sorry I can't return your feelings. Can't we just be friends? I do enjoy your company very much."

She refused to look at him. Deep inside, she knew she was angrier with herself than him, but she was too embarrassed and hurt to care. "Maybe someday, Remus, but not right now. I've made a bloody fool of myself."

Tonks swept out of the room, leaving Remus standing there looking hopeless.

* * *

**Author's Note**: A bit of news - my updates will probably go down to around once a week for a little while, unlike the twice a week or so it has been thus far. Due to some (very good!) events in my personal life, I won't have as much time to write as I have had. But never fear, they will still keep coming. I've got a large chunk of this story written, and there are some chapters I absolutely cannot wait to publish. So as a small treat, I will message every signed review with the title of the next chapter, unless you tell me you don't want it.


	9. This Just Got Weird

**This Just Got Weird.**

"G'morning," Tonks yawned, shuffling into the kitchen. She poured herself a mug of tea and stood there for a moment, sipping her beverage and looking around sleepily. "Oh! When did you lot get here?" she said, realizing the Weasleys and Harry were staring at her. They laughed, and she made her way around the room handing out hugs, noticing Harry was highly distracted.

"Long night, Tonks?" Fred asked as he dug into his eggs. "You're still dressed."

"Yes, I was at ... work half the night, just got back," she said, helping herself to a plate. Actually, she'd been hanging around the Department of Mysteries, trying to pick up some clues about the attack on Arthur. Thank goodness he was going to recover.

They ate breakfast mostly in silence, barely able to hold their heads up. Molly suggested a nap afterwards, and no one disagreed.

After a few hours of sleep, Tonks showered and dressed. When she made it downstairs, pulling on her coat and gloves, Mad-Eye had already arrived. He was wearing a bowler hat pulled over his magical eye, much to everyone's amusement.

"Fetching, Mad-Eye," Tonks said appreciatively. With a familiarity no one else dared show with the ex-Auror, she plucked the hat from his head, placing it on her own. "I think it looks better on me, though."

"Give that back, Nymphadora," he grumbled, reclaiming his bowler. "I have to cover my eye while we're on the Underground."

"Don't call me Nymphadora." She scowled at him.

Her mentor ignored her and eyed her short, messy, pink hair. "Do something about that hair. You'll attract far too much attention."

"Honestly, Tonks will fit right in," Harry said truthfully, grinning.

**oOo**

"Harry?" Tonks called, knocking on his door. "Are you alright?" Harry didn't say anything; he was asleep for all she knew.

"I've got biscuits and hot chocolate with marshmallows."

No response.

"I didn't make either, so they're safe to consume."

No response.

"I'm going to put them by your door, and I'll be in my room if you need anything."

No response.

Sighing, Tonks set the plate and mug by Harry's door and retreated to her room, leaving her door wide open. She fell onto her stomach on her bed, summoning a piece of parchment and a quill from her desk to write a report. But she had a hard time concentrating, for she was worried about Harry. He had barely spoken on the train ride to St. Mungo's the previous day, and he seemed irritated by her questions about his dream, avoiding her for the rest of the trip. Then he had gone to bed as soon as they returned and hadn't come out since. She'd been looking forward to seeing him again since they met in Hogsmeade, but their reunion wasn't what she expected.

**oOo**

Harry rose from his bed, intent on finding another place to hide. He wasn't in the mood for Tonks to grill him about his dream again; it had been bothersome enough the first time. Opening his door, he spied the biscuits and hot chocolate she left for him, making his stomach growl.

Harry started towards the stairs, taking the food with him, but as he passed Tonks's room he heard music filter out. Despite his first inclination, he decided to at least thank her; he knew she meant well. He had been waiting to see Tonks again for over a month, but nothing about this holiday was going as he wanted.

Tonks looked up when he entered, and her face lit up. Harry felt a strange swooping sensation in his stomach.

"Wotcher, Harry!" She beamed at him. "Did my bribe work, then?"

"Just wanted to say thanks," he said, holding up the plate of biscuits. "See you." He turned to walk out.

"Harry, wait!" He glanced back, and Tonks sat up on her knees, brushing some blue hair away from her face. "What's wrong? You know you can talk to me."

Harry debated talking to her, but he quite liked Tonks and didn't want to scare her away like everyone else. Since she had been at the hospital with Moody, she knew all about Harry being possessed. The concern in her blue eyes was probably for herself, not for him.

"Just tired," he lied. He made to depart again, but something caught his eye. On her bedside table, in the place of honor, was the photo they had taken over the summer at her flat, next to a clock, a glass of water, and her wand holster. He drew closer; he'd never seen the picture before. As he watched, Tonks threw her arm over Harry's shoulder and grinned at him before turning towards the camera. Harry himself looked slightly blindsided but wore a happy smile as well. Harry's stomach squirmed again. _I must be hungrier than I thought._

"Good times," Tonks said from the bed.

"Hmm."

"Harry," she started, but he cut her off.

"Bye, Tonks," he said abruptly, and as he left the room, he wondered if imagined the look of hurt on her face.

**oOo**

"Can I sit here?"

Tonks looked up in surprise to find Harry gesturing at the empty spot next to her on the loveseat.

"Of course," she said, pleased that Harry had finally gotten over whatever had been bothering him yesterday.

"Decided to come back to the land of the living?" she said in jest as he sat down.

"Er, yeah," he said, brushing at his hair. "If I was rude yesterday ..."

She waved a hand absently. "Don't worry about it, mate. So what changed?"

"Well, Ginny cleared up something I was confused about," Harry said, looking at the redhead, who was sitting across the room talking to Remus.

"Oh." Tonks wondered why it irked her that Harry had gone to Ginny instead of her. She leaned closer to Harry. "She really likes you, you know?"

"I know," he mumbled.

"Don't you like her?"

"Yeah, but not that way. She's like a sister to me, I reckon." He glanced at Tonks, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't really know how to get her to understand."

"I'm sure dating that girl helped," Tonks said, feeling relieved. She was fond of Ginny, but she couldn't see it working out with Harry. "By the way, did you ever patch things up with her?"

"Cho?" Harry shook his head impatiently. "I tried, but it went all pear-shaped. I've moved on."

"Have you?" Tonks fixed him with an playful smile. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"No one in particular," he said quickly. "Just in general."

Then Harry looked at her slyly. "What about you and ... ?" He jerked his head towards Remus.

Tonks blushed, which surprised both of them. "You're not the only one who's moved on, Harry."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? How did that go?"

"You helped, actually." He looked at her questioningly. "Remember what you said the day we met in Hogsmeade? I just took your advice, and as it turns out, Remus cares ever so much for me as a friend and not a bit as a girlfriend. Now that I look back, all the signs were there (or weren't, rather), and deep down I think I knew. I'm a master practitioner of denial, apparently, and I acted quite thick." She laughed, and it was only a little bitter; rejection hurt no matter how right it was.

"You're not thick, Tonks," Harry said sincerely. "But I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Oh, it's fine now. I sulked for a few weeks, but Sirius told me to stop being a baby, so I just sucked it up. And actually, Remus and I have become much better mates than we ever were before."

"So you're completely over him?" Harry asked.

Tonks hesitated. "Yeah, mostly. I admit there are times when it still stings a bit. No one likes to be turned down."

Harry frowned.

**oOo**

Despite Mr. Weasley's injury, it shaped up to be a good Christmas for Harry. Thrilled at having company for the holidays, Sirius was in a much better mood than he had been over the summer and went all out with decorations, cleaning like a mad man and singing Christmas carols at the top of his lungs all day long. Tonks often improvised bawdier lyrics that made them all laugh. Mr. Weasley was going to live, and Harry hadn't been possessed after all. And to top it off, Kreacher was noticeably absent.

A few days after they arrived, Tonks and Lupin disappeared one morning, making Harry feel what he refused to admit was jealous. They reappeared around lunchtime bearing a Christmas tree, and everyone decorated it that afternoon, helped by copious amounts of hot chocolate and pastries. Lupin obtained live fairies for the tree, and the angel on top insulted everyone in sight until Tonks was found in a fit of giggles and removed the charm.

Harry woke on Christmas morning to find Ron already digging through his stack of presents. Harry sorted through his own, finding a homework planner from Hermione (_typical_), a box of Every Flavor Beans from Ron, a brown wallet that tried to bite him from Hagrid (_also typical_), a horrid portrait from Dobby the house-elf, the usual jumper from the Weasleys, and, Harry's favorite, a set of DADA books from Sirius and Lupin.

"Ron," Harry said, frowning. "Did you get anything from Tonks?"

"No, mate," Ron answered, looking at him curiously.

Harry didn't care if he got anything from Tonks in return, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable receiving something from him. He had actually put some thought into her gift. Letting Ron go downstairs in front of him, Harry walked into Tonks's empty room, placing the parcel on the end of her unmade bed, assuming she would find it later.

When they entered the kitchen, Harry called Christmas greetings to everyone, thanking them all for his presents. He instinctively looked around for the Metamorphmagus, but not seeing her brightly colored hair, he sat next to Sirius.

"Where's Tonks, Sirius?" he asked nonchalantly.

"She's got her own family to be with, doesn't she?" his godfather answered, looking at Harry with watchful eyes. "She'll be back later."

For the rest of the morning, Harry felt like something was missing, like he had misplaced his wand. It was disconcerting, and Harry was uneasily aware that he dwelt on it more than he should. Fortunately, their visit to Mr. Weasley and subsequent encounters with both Professor Lockhart and the Longbottoms drove Tonks from his mind.

When they returned to Grimmauld Place, it was to a familiar peal of laughter that made Harry's stomach do that peculiar wriggle again. They found Tonks and Sirius in the drawing room, Tonks obviously in the midst of a highly amusing story. Each held a glass of wine and were facing each other on the sofa, Tonks with her back to the door and hands gesticulating like they always did.

"So there's this massive bang, and the entire room fills with a cloud of dust, and I'm in the middle, feeling like I've been hit with a Confundus Charm. I've never seen Mad-Eye so furious!"

Sirius laughed loudly before he noticed Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children. "You're back! How was your visit?"

Tonks twisted around, eyes lighting up when they landed on Harry. "Happy Christmas, everyone! I've got presents!" Waving her wand, she spilled her wine and sent wrapped boxes flying through the air, all managing to land in the hands of the appropriate person, except for Ginny's, which hit her on the head. "Oops, sorry, Gin!"

Harry was pleasantly surprised by her gift, which was a small model of a Firebolt that actually flew, much to the ire of Crookshanks, who spent the rest of the day stalking the broom. It was more personal than the large boxes of sweets she had given Ron, George, and Fred.

"This is great, Tonks, thank you," Harry said, watching it zoom around the room and wishing he still had the real thing.

"Best I could do, mate. I know you miss it." She came over, and Harry was pleased to see she was already wearing the purple Weird Sisters shirt he had given her. She hugged him tightly. "And thanks for the shirt, it's brilliant!"

For the first time since the day they spent at her flat, Harry felt awkward hugging Tonks. He could smell a familiar flowery scent, lilac perhaps, but he couldn't place where it was coming from or where he had noticed it before. She caught his eye when he released her and turned away, a smile creeping on her face.

**oOo**

The rest of the holiday break proceeded fairly smoothly. When they were around, Lupin and Tonks did their best to revive the fun of the summer. Tonks was her usual bubbly self, opening up her film collection once more and bringing in greasy takeaway while Mrs. Weasley was at the hospital. Lupin showed Harry some useful techniques for teaching, and Sirius and Tonks spent a memorable afternoon in an exciting duel for the entertainment of the students, both cousins sporting matching fierce grins that highlighted their slight resemblance.

On the flip side, Sirius's humor started to deteriorate, and he often spent long hours alone in his room or with Buckbeak. Harry tried his hardest to pull Sirius out of his funk but was only partially successful. Kreacher reappeared, suspiciously docile. And Tonks drove them all to the point of distraction with constant flashes of her camera, prompting Ron to comment, "Was she _this_ annoying over the summer?"

Tonks seemed to get a kick out of taking surprise candid pictures. Harry was sure there were at least a dozen shots of him with his mouth partially open, one eye shut, and his hand held out in protest. It came to a head a few days after Boxing Day. Mrs. Weasley was cooking, Lupin was gone on mysterious Order business, and Sirius was shut up in one of his moods, leaving the teens to their own devices in the library. They were all discussing Quidditch, except for Hermione, who had her nose in a book, when they heard the tell-tale "Smile!" that gave them a split-second warning for the flash that inevitably followed.

A chorus of grumbled "Tonks!" filled the room. Harry had had enough. He strode to the doorway, where the purple-haired Auror stood, laughing.

"Tonks. Stop," Harry stated, standing in front of her. "It's gotten really old."

She looked at him innocently with a smile that spoke of barely contained mirth. "Okay, Harry."

Harry knew what was coming, but didn't move fast enough. The flash blinded him, and when he regained his sight, Tonks laughed and dashed down the hall. Torn between annoyed and amused, Harry chased her, catching her arm right before she reached the stairs.

With her back against the wall, Tonks tried to hold the camera out of his reach, but Harry snatched it before she could morph herself taller.

And then green eyes locked onto blue, Harry noticing they were now the same height. Her smile faded, mouth falling open slightly. Because Harry had drawn close to grab the camera up high, their bodies were inches from touching, and he could smell that lilac scent again. He was vividly reminded of that moment with Cho in the Room of Requirement. His mind swum, and his mouth went dry.

"This just got weird," Tonks said softly.

In the time it took to blink an eye, Harry could have kissed her.

**oOo**

Tonks could have kissed him. For the briefest of seconds, he had been not fifteen-year-old Harry Potter but simply her good friend Harry with the mesmeric green eyes. If that encounter had happened with Remus not so long ago, she would have pressed her lips to his without another thought. Thankfully, her senses caught up with her.

Rebound was the word. Remus's dismissal of her feelings still smarted, and she probably would have felt the same if she had gotten that close to nearly any male member of the household or Order. Except for Sirius. _Eww._

Still, she was having a hard time concentrating. It was the day before the Hogwarts crew headed back, and everyone lingered in the drawing room after dinner, talking quietly.

"What are you doing, Tonks?" Ginny asked. "You've been awfully quiet tonight."

"I just finished a letter to Charlie, and now I'm trying to write a report for work," she answered.

"Send him our love, will you?" Molly said. Tonks scribbled a postscript and sealed the letter.

"Kingsley mentioned they've had the office swamped in paperwork," Arthur said.

Tonks snorted. "It's ridiculous. Scrimgeour is obsessed with catching the escapees, so he has us write a report every time we use the loo. Apparently piles of parchment means we're hard at work."

"No leads, then?" Remus asked.

She shook her head darkly. "None at all. They've gone to ground somewhere. Malfoy Manor, I suspect, but in all the hours I spent staking it out I didn't see a thing. And of course we can't get clearance for a raid."

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Because Lucius Malfoy has his gold shoved so far up Fudge's arse you can probably see it glinting through his teeth."

"Tonks!"

"Sorry, Molly."

Arthur picked up the conversation, and Tonks fell silent once more.

_The Death Eaters were initially suspected to have rallied around Sirius Black ... if that was the case I'd see them since I live with the bloke ... Shacklebolt advises that Black is most likely abroad ... Sirius would love to be abroad, except it would take him from Harry ... I spent two days interviewing locals in Lincoln ... hope they send me to Scotland next, maybe I can see Harry ... There have been no sightings since the escape ... I wish they didn't have to go back tomorrow ... I ask once again for permission to search Malfoy Manor ... Harry doesn't seem happy about returning ..._

**oOo**

"I warned you."

"What?" Harry looked at Sirius, who sat next to him. One by one nearly everyone had gone to bed.

"I warned you not to fall in love with her," Sirius said in a quiet sing-song voice, jerking his head towards Tonks, who had her legs dangling over the side of a chair next to the window across the room, frowning in concentration at the parchment in her lap. "But it's okay," Sirius continued. "Turns out I was wrong about Moony, so it's wide open for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sirius," Harry muttered.

"Then why have your eyes been flicking to her every time she moves, which, since this is Tonks, is a lot?" Sirius smiled. "You should go for it, my boy."

"She is six years older than me. It could never happen," Harry protested. "And besides, we're just friends."

"Six years is enough to make it interesting, and the risk is what makes it fun." Sirius leaned back with his hands behind his head. "I knew you would take after me somehow." Harry laughed. "I think she likes you, too."

"You're barmy, Sirius."

"No, really. It was her idea to go that day in Hogsmeade, and she told me every word of your conversation. Quite a good recollection for just a friend."

Harry shook his head. Sirius could play matchmaker all he wanted, but there was no way Harry would ever have a relationship with Tonks. He didn't even want one. He just liked being around her. And thought she was pretty. And wanted to spend more time with her.

"Oi, Tonks!" Sirius called. "TONKS!"

She looked at them haughtily. "What?"

"What do you think of my godson here?" Harry was mortified.

Tonks rolled her eyes, then gave Harry an appraising glance. "Needs more meat on his bones. Great hair. Nice listener. Gives good hugs. He'll do." She winked at Harry, dimple flashing, and his stomach flipped. "Am I done now, Sirius? I have work to do."

"Tetchy, aren't you? That's all I wanted." Sirius stretched as he headed for the door. He looked meaningfully at Harry and subtly tilted his head toward Tonks. "Good night!"

"'Night, Sirius," she said, watching him leave. Then she smiled at Harry, and automatically, Harry smiled back.

**oOo**

With a sigh of frustration, Tonks abandoned her report and leaned her head against the window, gazing outside.

"What's out there?"

Tonks glanced at Harry; they were the only two left in the room. "Nothing. Just snow." Harry walked to her, looking out as well. "Do you like snow, Harry?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't have any strong feelings one way or another."

"I love snow," she said quietly. "When I was a kid and it snowed at night, I would beg my parents to let me go outside. Then I would throw my hands out to the side, tilt my head back, and spin around until I got dizzy and fell over. It was fun. You should try it."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I'll do that in the courtyard as soon as I return to Hogwarts. They might commit me."

"I'll come visit you, and we'll spin together."

"If you say so. Have you ever ridden a hippogriff?"

"No."

"I have, twice. Very different from a broomstick, but fun in its own way. Like spinning in the snow, maybe."

"I'll take your word for it."

"We can spring Buckbeak and fly across London." Harry actually held his hand out, wearing a playful smile."

"Someday, Harry."

"I'll hold you to it." Grinning, Harry caught Tonks's eye and held it, surprising her. _This is a new Harry ..._

Tonks shivered suddenly and rubbed her arms.

"Cold?" Harry asked. She nodded. "Maybe if you wore more than a tank top in the middle of winter ..."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "It's just the fire going out. As soon as I finish this, if I ever do, I'll go to bed." She glanced at him. "You should get some sleep. Early day tomorrow."

"Yeah." He looked at her shyly. "Take my jumper."

"What?" she said, dumbfounded.

"Take my jumper," he repeated. "It's warm. Here."

Harry pulled the jumper over his head, and his t-shirt rode up, exposing his abdomen. Tonks turned away quickly; she should _not_ be looking at a fifteen-year-old that way.

"Take it," he said, holding it out. "I've got others."

Tonks couldn't say no; he was so earnest and sweet. She pulled the blue jumper over her tank top. It was too big and still warm from Harry's body. Again, she felt she shouldn't be thinking about that.

"You smell good," she blurted out, then blushed. "I mean, it does." _Spicy and sweet, like cinnamon._

"Okay. Yeah," he said, looking anywhere but at her. "I'll go to bed now. Good night."

"Good night, Harry. And thanks."

**oOo**

He couldn't believe he did that. Really, he couldn't believe it. Like he was some gallant knight from the Muggle fairy tales or one of those blokes in a fedora who put his coat over puddles in Tonks's black-and-white films. And he couldn't believe she took it, but of course she was far too nice to say no. She probably threw it in the fire when he walked away.

Harry dressed slowly, dreading their departure. All Hogwarts had to offer was the possibility of more lines from Umbridge and the certainty of extremely unpleasant Occlumency with Snape; he didn't even have Quidditch to take his mind off his increasing workload and upcoming OWLs. All in all, Harry didn't want to leave. He had a bad feeling that Sirius's confrontation with Snape would goad his godfather into doing something stupid like leaving the house. Harry knew that Tonks and Lupin were gone a lot; too often Sirius was left with only Kreacher and Buckbeak. And just like in September, he knew he would miss hanging out with Tonks.

When Harry reached the kitchen, all the adults were already eating, apparently in the middle of a hushed conversation. They fell silent; Lupin and Mr. Weasley dropped their heads to their plates, and Tonks hastily tugged the zipper of her sweatshirt up further.

After breakfast, everyone gathered in the front hall, pulling on their coats and gathering trunks quietly so as not to disturb the portrait of Mrs. Black. Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly, Mr. Weasley shook his hand, and Sirius pulled him to the side.

"A way for us to communicate," he whispered, dropping a parcel into Harry's pocket. "Let me know if Snape treats you foul." Before Harry could respond, Sirius hugged him gruffly and he was ushered out the door by Tonks.

**oOo**

Tonks looked around the square nervously as she waited for the Knight Bus to arrive. It wasn't the safest form of travel, and as Remus had said over breakfast, if Voldemort was aware of his connection with Harry's mind, he would try to exploit it. So the quicker they returned to Hogwarts the better.

"Welcome to -" the young conductor began.

"Yes, yes, we know what we're doing," Tonks said impatiently, pushing them all up the steps.

"Oi! It's 'Arry - !"

"Shout his name and I'll make your bum match that pockmarked face of yours," she threatened. She dropped some extra coins into his hand. "More where that came from if you move us up the queue."

Tonks spent the chaotic ride next to an increasingly sick-looking Hermione, keeping an eye on Harry and Ron in the back. Remus was on the lower level with Ginny and the twins. When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, all were glad to get off the bus. Tonks tripped on the last step, making the pimply-faced conductor chortle, although he stopped when she pointed her wand at him menacingly.

Tonks hugged Ginny and Hermione while Remus shared some private words with Harry. She wondered what they were talking about. Then Tonks gave Harry a hug and leaned towards his ear.

"Owl me every once in a while, will you, Harry? Let me know how things are," she said.

"Sure," Harry said, an odd smile on his face. "Do you get a codename, too?"

"You can call me Dora," she said automatically. _What? I've never let anyone outside of the family call me that._

"Goodbye! Give Umbridge hell!" she called as they walked away.

**oOo**

"Everyone alright? Harry seem okay?" Sirius ambushed them as soon as they walked in the door.

"SCUM! Filth befouling my home! Begone, freaks -!"

"Oh, way to go, Sirius!" Tonks shouted over Mrs. Black as she and Remus struggled to pull the curtains over the portrait. When she was silenced, the three of them walked up to the next landing without another word.

"The trip was good, and Harry is perfectly fine," Remus said, continuing up the stairs. "I think I'm going to lie down for a bit." Tonks watched him with concern; the full moon was around the corner.

"Alright there, Tonks?" Sirius said, an devilish smile on his face.

"Smashing," Tonks replied warily. He was definitely up to something.

"I just thought," he said, dragging his words out, "that you might be feeling down, now that Harry's gone."

"This again?" she said, one eyebrow raised in annoyance. "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ these questions?"

"But I'm not the one with a crush."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Sirius? Did Azkaban mess with your head?" Tonks immediately regretted her words as Sirius gave her a dark look and stalked away. "Sirius! I'm sorry!" She ran after him, pulling on his arm. "I shouldn't have said that; I didn't mean to bring it up. I'm sorry." She gave him her best puppy dog look. "Do you still love me?"

He looked down at his cousin, who was still hanging on his arm. "I suppose so."

"Good," she said, kissing him on his unshaven cheek. "I still love you, too, even if you have twisted thoughts in your head."

"It's not twisted; it's cute. My godson and my baby cousin- Ow!" He rubbed his head. "Why are you so violent?"

"It's the only way to get through to you," she glared. "Stop trying to hook me up with Harry. He's six years younger than me." She headed for the stairs.

"You have all these excuses, but not once do you deny having feelings. Nor does he." Sirius deftly stepped in her way.

"I don't have feelings for Harry," she said firmly, trying to push him out the way, wondering in the back of her mind if Harry really was interested. Sirius resisted, and they grappled for a minute.

"Quit - ouch - stop - move!"

"Children!"

The cousins looked up to see Remus staring at them from the upper landing. Bent over, stuck in Sirius's headlock, Tonks could picture the scene - she and Sirius every bit the bickering siblings and Remus the exasperated father. Roles they had played before, though they occasionally switched positions.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and you're wrestling like Muggle teenagers," he said, trying to hide a smile.

"Sorry, Remus," they chorused, releasing each other.

"Can you please just keep it down? I'd like a nap." Tonks was instantly contrite; she knew how hard this time of the month was on him.

"Sure, Moony. Can we get you anything?" Sirius asked.

"Sandwich? Coffee? Chocolate?" Tonks chimed in. "Midol?"

The men stared at her blankly.

"I reckon that would be funnier if you were familiar with Muggle PMS remedies," she said sheepishly.

"Perhaps," Remus said with an amused smile. Tonks grinned back, thinking it was really for the best that she and Remus weren't together. They had never been this comfortable before.

Remus returned to his room, and Sirius put his arm over Tonks's shoulders, pulling her to him. "Want to help me feed Buckbeak?"

"Ugh, I guess," Tonks said in disgust. "Only if you stop talking about Harry and I."

"Okay." Sirius bent his head to her ear as they walked upstairs together. "But I know that jumper you're wearing under your jacket has an H on it."


	10. We're Wasting Time

**Author's Note**: This fic has gotten over 100 reviews! Thank you, my lovely readers! Oh, and if anyone was wondering what my very good personal event was, my husband returned from his second deployment to Afghanistan (actually the day I last published, although I didn't know it at the time). So I've been caught up in my own little romance for a week, but now he's back to work & I'm back to my Harry/Tonks romance. Which will definitely pick up soon!

* * *

**We're Wasting Time.**

"He's a little snotrag, Remus, and I don't see how you can stand to be near him!"

Tonks glowered at Remus, unable to comprehend why he took up for that dratted house-elf. She, Remus, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley had walked into the kitchen to find Kreacher laughing fit to kill. When Kingsley questioned him, he muttered insanely in his bullfrog-like voice about how his mistress would be pleased, someone (they couldn't get who) was never coming back, and the hippogriff. All the while, he called them half-breeds, blood traitors, and finally, one bloodshot eye firmly fixed on Tonks, a filthy mongrel. It was this last comment that provoked her to fire a hex at Kreacher. Remus pushed her arm away at the last second, causing her to leave a sizzling hole in a dish towel.

Remus opened his mouth, but she never heard what he was about to say. A bright silver light in the shape of a doe flew into the room.

"Harry has gone to the Department of Mysteries." They heard the low, icy voice of Severus Snape. "He believes Sirius to be held hostage there. I will alert Dumbledore." The Patronus dissipated.

"What?" Tonks uttered in disbelief even as she rose, pulling on her jacket.

"He's gotten to Harry; it's just what Dumbledore feared," Kingsley said.

Remus ran out of the room, and they could hear him calling for Sirius. Buckbeak had somehow gotten injured earlier in the day, and Sirius was tending to him.

"C'mon, we've got to go," said Tonks. When they arrived in the front hall, they found Remus struggling to hold Sirius back.

"You're not going, Sirius, and that's final," Remus said firmly, trying to bar him from the door.

"He's my godson. I'm all he has!" Sirius strained to get past his friend. "We're wasting time!"

"Let him go, Remus!" Tonks said urgently. "We'll need all the help we can get, and he's right, we're wasting time."

"Alright," conceded Remus reluctantly, abandoning his grip on Sirius, who immediately strode towards the door.

"Wait!" growled Mad-Eye. They all stopped and turned back.

"What?" Sirius said angrily.

"We need a plan," Mad-Eye stated. "We can't go running off half-cocked."

"How 'bout we go to the Ministry, kick some Death Eater arse, and save Harry?" Tonks said impatiently, pulling out her wand. "Sound good?"

"Alastor's right," Kingsley said calmly. "None of us have ever been past the entrance corridor in the Department of Mysteries, have we?"

They all shook their heads in the negative. Sirius was pacing back and forth, clearly restraining himself from bolting out the door.

"We can't Apparate in, then, if we don't know where we're going," said Mad-Eye.

"It's well past business hours, the place should be empty," Tonks said. "I'll be sure to double check all the Death Eaters I find to make sure they're the right ones,"

"We know it's a prophecy he's after, so we need to look for the Hall of Prophecy. I imagine it will be obvious when we find it," Remus said. "If none of us have any idea what we're headed into, that's the best we can do."

"Can we go now?" Sirius interrupted, hand on the door.

"Yes, yes, let's go," Moody said, stomping towards the door. "But we stick together!"

They all rushed out and across to the square, barely checking for Muggles in their haste. Tonks was last and lingered just long enough to seal the door. When she ran across the street, she was startled by the blaring of a horn and turned to her left, holding up her hands in apology to the car that had just slammed on its brakes. "Sorry!"

As soon as she reached the trees, they all twisted on the spot and Disapparated.

**oOo**

Tonks flipped her wand through her fingers as they rode the lift to level nine, grateful she had her gloves to keep her palms from getting sweaty. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her body already. The lack of a watchwizard unnerved her; no stranger to late hours at the Ministry, she had yet to find the front desk unoccupied. She was terribly frightened, she realized. Not of the danger, no, she was brave enough to duel Death Eaters; it wasn't her first time. It was for Harry. And Ron and Hermione, who were undoubtedly with him. _Please let them be okay ... please let us be in time ... please let Harry be safe ... please let it not be too late ..._

They spilled out of the lift as soon as the grille slid open into a dark corridor ending in a single door. Tonks sprinted down the hall, followed closely by Sirius and the others. She wrenched open the door, and they poured into the next room, wands at the ready.

"What now?" Tonks muttered, looking around at all the matching unmarked doors in the circular room. She jumped when the room spun. _Please let them be okay ... please let us be in time ... please let Harry be safe ... please let it not be too late ..._

"I guess we'll just have to start at random," Remus said, striding to a door and pushing it open. He only took one step before retreating. "Something happened, but there's no one in there." Before letting the door close, he waved his wand and the door became a bright orange color.

"Good idea," Kingsley said as the room spun again. He opened another door. "Is this it?"

They crowded behind him, bursting into the dark room. Something had clearly occurred in that room; shelf upon shelf had fallen on the ground, and shards of glass from shattered clocks were everywhere. But the room was silent and unoccupied.

They backed into the entrance chamber, two orange rectangles blurring as the room spun. Tonks was getting more and more worried. It was taking too long. She glanced at Sirius, whose hands were clenched in fists; she squeezed his shoulder, and he looked at her with anxious grey eyes. _Please let them be okay ... please let us be in time ... please let Harry be safe ... please let it not be too late ..._

Mad-Eye chose the next door. Pushing it open, he peered in, then instantly brought his wand to bear. "_Stupefy! Incarcerous!_"

They lined up behind him, but he waved them away. "Just one," he said. "I don't know what happened to him; his head is half the size of normal."

Tonks was ready, her mind screaming at her that they were running out of time. As soon as the room stopped spinning, she pushed open the door directly in front of her. _Please let them be okay ... please let us be in time ... please let Harry be safe ... please let it not be too late ..._

**oOo**

Harry was panting, clutching the prophecy to his chest as he drew backwards towards the archway on the dais. He had screwed up, screwed up badly; Sirius wasn't even here, and he had led his friends into a deadly trap. Fortunately all the Death Eaters were focused on him now. Hopefully Neville could get the others away and get help.

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of him, hand outstretched for the prophecy.

"If you let everyone else go, I'll give it to you," Harry said. There was no other alternative. Either way, he would probably be killed, but he might be able to save his friends. _If they're not already_**– **_no, don't think that way, Potter._

The Death Eaters laughed harshly. Harry barely heard Malfoy speak; he knew that the longer he kept him talking, the longer Neville had to get the others to safety. A hope that was shattered when a bleeding Neville Longbottom burst into the room. _No, Neville, you fool!_

When Bellatrix tortured Neville, Harry was filled with rage. As he watched his friend doubled up with pain, helpless, Harry realized that this was what she had done to Tonks, repeatedly, and memories came flooding back of Tonks covered in blood, Tonks crying on his shoulder, Tonks shaking in her sleep.

"STOP!" Harry screamed, as much at the images in his head and the screams of Neville as at Bellatrix's cruelty. His hand shook as held the small glass ball out to Malfoy, who came forward to take it, his pale face so similar to his son's filled with glee, and –

Time slowed, crawled, perhaps even stopped. A door flew open at the top of the steps, and the very heart-shaped face that had appeared in Harry's mind a second earlier came flying through. Unbelievably, she was _grinning_, the same fierce grin she and Sirius had worn during their Christmas duel, and it spoke to Harry as clearly as if she had been whispering in his ear: _Don't worry, Harry, we're here and we're going to kick some Death Eater butt._

Tonks was followed by Sirius, Lupin, Kingsley, and Moody, and Harry's heart leapt. Finally, help! As soon as she was through the door, Tonks sent a Stunner towards Malfoy, and Harry dove off the dais. The battle began anew.

**oOo**

She was wearing that stupid grin again. For as long as she knew, she could hardly ever keep a straight face when she was dueling, no matter how much she tried. And she really did try; she took her duels very seriously despite all outward signs. It was the cause of the very first argument between her and Mad-Eye, and later he told her that it was the reason he took her under his wing: he thought she would be the biggest challenge.

A wave of relief washed over her as Tonks spotted Harry's dark head (_thank Merlin, he's alive!_), only to be replaced by fear when she saw that he was surrounded by nearly a dozen Death Eaters. Almost automatically she shot off a stunner toward the one nearest Harry, Lucius Malfoy to judge by the silver-blonde hair. He dodged it, and she cursed.

The Order continued to run down the steps, and jets of light flew randomly as the room descended into chaos. The Death Eaters scattered in all directions and started to fire curses back at them. Twice Tonks was only able to conjure a shield at the last moment, and she gritted her teeth, casting offensive spells as quickly as she could. Some hit their targets, others did not. She lost Harry in the melee, and there was no sign of Ron or Hermione.

Halfway down the steps, Tonks heard a nearby peal of sadistic laughter, a sound she hadn't heard in almost a year but echoed through her nightmares regularly. She stopped immediately and zeroed in: Bellatrix, down toward the bottom to her left. Her aunt's face lit up when she recognized her opponent, and a jet of light flew towards Tonks.

"_Protego!_"

**oOo**

Harry reeled backwards as a spell hit the floor directly in front of him, causing an explosion of stone and leaving a crater. Somebody grabbed him around the neck, so strong he was nearly lifted off the floor.

"Give me the prophecy," a male voice growled in his ear, squeezing Harry's throat so tightly he couldn't have responded if he wanted to. Black spots were starting to appear in his vision, and his hands scratched uselessly against the man's arm.

No one could help Harry. Sirius was dueling on the other side of the dais, Kingsley faced two at once, and Tonks was still on the steps, firing spells at Bellatrix and dodging the same, the grin on her face forgotten. Harry had no idea where Lupin or Moody were. He was going to suffocate ...

Neville, brave Neville, came flying at them, wand outstretched. He tackled them onto the ground, and his wand jabbed the eye of the Death Eater, who immediately released Harry, both gasping.

Harry spun around, fighting for enough breath to articulate a spell.

"_Stupefy!_"

**oOo**

All her feelings of fury and desire for revenge from last summer came flooding back, and Tonks nearly forgot why they were at the Department of Mysteries. She fired everything that came to mind, and the jets of light that flew from her wand were as multicolored as her hair choices. Bellatrix, as skilled as ever, matched her spell for spell, and Tonks had to conjure shields or duck out the way every other second. She settled into the familiar rhythm of a duel, or as familiar as a fight for your life can be. Her vision constricted like she wore blinders, absorbed in the space between her and Bellatrix. A tiny spot in the back of her mind remained alert for trouble from other sources, and she occasionally caught flashes of the battle around her.

_Stupefy! Killing Curse, duck! Keep your feet moving. Incarcerous! Damn, she dodged it. Another stunner. Rebounded, shield! Don't get into a predictable pattern. Impediment jinx. Got her! Just a stumble. Red light, shield!_

– a Death Eater had Harry by the throat, but someone else crashed into them and he was released –

In between spells, Bellatrix taunted her constantly, calling her names and reminding her of their last meeting, and Tonks fought to keep her focus. She fired off a curse and then instantly dove out of the way of a green jet of light, unable to see if her own spell reached its target. She crashed face first into a stone seat and felt her nose crumble upon impact, blood dripping as she determinedly rose to her feet.

_That's going to look brilliant in the morning. Everte Statum! Yes! Get closer, get closer. Shield! Merlin, she's quick. Don't listen to her, Tonks, don't listen to her. She's just trying to disrupt your concentration. Oh- that was far too close. I swear, if she sends one more bloody Killing Curse ... Stunner. Protego!_

– Mad-Eye gave a grunt of pain, and out of the corner of her eye she spotted him on the ground, bleeding but conscious and moving –

Bellatrix had now thrown the Cruciatus curse into her mixture of spells, and Tonks struggled to keep her mind on the moment at hand, knowing that if she gave in to the memory of that pain she would lose the duel. Stunners, Unforgivables, various hexes and jinxes - they all came as fast as it took Bellatrix to flick her wrist. Tonks also had to dodge spells from others that missed their targets or rebounded off shields. Something caught her in her shin and she fell to one side, hastily pulling herself behind a seat as another spell flew past.

_That hurt worse than a burn from a fire crab. On your feet, Tonks. Incarcerous! Well, that Quaffle didn't go through the goal hoop. Duck! Stay in motion. Stunner. Shattered her shield! Bugger her, she's fine. Petrificus Totalus! No good. Shield. Circle to the right; don't want to hit someone else accidentally._

– Sirius was pulling Harry out of the way –

Bellatrix cackled again, shooting a blur of light towards her niece. Tonks twisted to one side, and it crashed into the stone behind her, gouging a hole. She turned back and raised her wand just in time to see the jet of light right in front of her. A millisecond of shocking pain in her chest, and -

**oOo**

"But I want to stay with you!" Harry protested as spells flew over their heads. Sirius restrained him, crouching next to the dais.

"You've done wonderfully," Sirius said, pride in his voice obvious despite the tense situation. "Let us finish this. Find your friends and get out of here." He peeked his head up towards the archway and Harry followed.

They ducked again as a Killing Curse barely missed Sirius. Harry looked back over the dais again and saw Tonks falling from step to step, her body limp, head banging against the stone sickeningly. She finally came to rest at the bottom of the steps. Harry's chest tightened painfully as he silently begged her to open her eyes, to grin at him again and let him know she was okay. He had seen this before, Tonks in an unmoving heap while Harry looked on in helpless distress, and this time crushed him much more than the first. But she had recovered from that, and she would recover from this. Her body couldn't be as lifeless as it appeared; any minute now he would see one blue eye wink at him.

But as Harry watched in fear, Tonks didn't stir.

**oOo**

... a cacophony of noises: shouts, triumphant laughs, blasts ...

... Mad-Eye's face, bleeding from his head, his magical eye missing, the socket disgustingly empty ...

... screams of heart-breaking anguish and bellows of profound anger ...

... a stinging pain, an intense throbbing, and an ache that went bone-deep ...

... darkness ...


	11. I'm Just So Angry

**Author's Note:** If you haven't noticed, I always try to respond to reviews. I understand if this annoys anyone; simply PM me or say so in your review & I won't fill your inbox. And the title of the next chapter to signed reviews still stands.

* * *

**I'm Just So Angry.**

She ached all over, as if her very bones were bruised and her muscles had been tenderized. She wondered why it was so dark, and she realized her eyes were closed. Opening them took more effort than it should; she felt like she was prying each eyelash off her skin. Unfortunately, upon finally regaining sight, all she saw was a blinding light, making her immediately squeeze her eyes shut again.

"Unnhh," she groaned, noting her mouth felt as tight as her eyes.

"Nymphadora?" a voice said. Don't call me Nymphadora, she wanted to say, but her mouth was so dry she only managed another groan.

"Here, sweetheart," the voice, so familiar, said again. A straw was gently pushed between her lips, and Tonks gratefully swallowed the cold water that ran down her throat.

Forcing herself to open her eyes again, Tonks turned her heavy head to one side, squinting away from the light. Someone must have noticed because it was quickly dimmed. She saw two people hovering over her, dark figures that gradually sharpened as her eyes focused.

"Mum? Dad?"

"We're here, Dora," said her father.

"And where is here?" she asked slowly, hoarsely.

"You're in St. Mungo's, sweetheart. You were hurt at the Department of Mysteries."

The Department of Mysteries! Tonks tried to sit up only to fall back on her pillow, dizziness sending her head spinning and bile threatening to creep up her throat.

"No, no, Nymphadora, be still," her mother said, brushing her hair away and wiping her forehead with a damp cloth. Tonks closed her eyes at the cool touch. "It's all over. You've been here for a day. You took quite a fall."

"No, for once I didn't fall. She cursed me, a stunner or something. I saw it," Tonks explained, observing her mother wince at the mention of "she."

"That's true, Dora, but when you were stunned you fell quite a long way. Remus Lupin is outside, he can give you all the details," said Ted.

"Before that, there's something we have to tell you," began Andromeda. For the first time, Tonks noticed that her mother looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Mum," Tonks said hesitantly. "Is ... did someone ...?"

Andromeda nodded.

"Is it Harry? Oh my God, did Harry ... is he ... he can't be. Please don't tell me that." Tonks's heart was constricting painfully, she couldn't breathe, and she saw clearly that Harry was far more dear to her than she realized.

"No sweetheart, it's not Harry," her mother whispered, smoothing Tonks's brown hair. "It's ... it's Sirius."

"No, it's not," Tonks said automatically, eyes flicking from one parent to another desperately. "No?"

They nodded slowly, the tears finally escaping her mother's eyes and falling down her regal face. Tonks just stared disbelievingly in return, unable to comprehend. Sirius couldn't be gone. It wasn't possible. She had just gotten her cousin back. Harry had just found his godfather. Remus had just had his best friend returned. It wasn't right! Quite abruptly Tonks leaned over the side of her bed and retched repeatedly. As she sat up, wiping her mouth with her arm, her mother sat on the bed and pulled her into a hug. Tonks blinked at her father, completely lost. Sirius wasn't dead. He couldn't be; he was playing a horribly mean prank or he was on some secret mission or he was hurt, unconscious, or something, _anything_ else, but he was. Not. DEAD.

After a short time, Andromeda composed herself and pulled back, wiping her face and straightening her hair, ever conscious of appearance, just as Tonks had always known her to be.

"Dad, would you get Remus, please?" Tonks asked quietly. He nodded and left the room, returning instantly with Remus.

Remus Lupin was a broken man. Tonks swore he had aged overnight, his clothes appearing more ragged than ever. His face was pale, the scars standing out vividly. He might not have slept in years, so deep was the exhaustion evident in the very way he carried himself. Standing in front of her was a man whose world had been turned upside down, and Tonks knew that the grief buried deep in her heart, grief she hadn't allowed herself to believe yet, was small compared to this man who had lost his brother for the second time, his last friend from his childhood.

Her parents excused themselves, saying they would wait outside. Remus stepped to her side, sinking into the spot on the bed that Andromeda had vacated. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and without warning, he started sobbing into her shoulder, horrible, gut-wrenching, shuddering sobs. And with a tight, raw feeling in her stomach and a sense of loss so deep it felt like her heart was a bottomless well, Tonks finally knew Sirius was dead. She let Remus cry himself out, soaking her nightdress. Her face remained dry; for what reason she didn't know. When Remus finished, Tonks handed him a tissue and stared down at the blanket pulled over her lap, picking at the edge while he blew his nose. They sat in numb silence, not looking at each other.

"Tell me what happened, please," Tonks eventually requested softly.

Remus drew in a deep breath. "Moody and Kingsley were hurt, too, but they were healed quickly. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and two other students were with Harry. All were injured in some form, except Harry, but everyone recovered. Hermione is in the hospital wing back at Hogwarts; Dolohov hit her with an unknown curse and she has to take ten potions a day, but she'll be fine."

Tonks let out a harsh sigh of relief. Everyone else was fine. Harry was fine, physically at least. She didn't want to think about how he must feel on the inside.

"Dumbledore showed up right after you, well, you went down," Remus continued. "He was able to subdue nearly all of the Death Eaters, and they're in Azkaban now."

"How did that happen?" Tonks asked. "Lucius Malfoy is Fudge's pet niffler."

"Not anymore. You-Know-Who made an appearance. He and Dumbledore dueled in the Atrium. He escaped, but not before Fudge and a handful of Aurors caught a glimpse." Remus handed her a newspaper from the bedside table. "You can read about it all in there later, but he's out in the open now."

"'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returns.' 'Minister to resign?'" Tonks read a few headlines aloud and snorted sardonically. "Bloody well hope so. Sodding idiot." She laid the Prophet in her lap and looked at Remus, knowing what he was avoiding saying. She simultaneously desired and dreaded to ask. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she started haltingly, "but how ... what happened to Sir- Sirius?"

Remus took her hand and held it tightly, finally glancing at her in pain. "He got hit by something, I don't know what, and he fell through that arch on the dais. And he didn't come out the other side."

"Who, Remus?"

He looked at her for a long moment, and Tonks knew what name was coming, but she wanted to hear him say it. When he finally spoke, it was with trepidation. "Bellatrix."

Tonks dropped his hand, clenching hers into fists. A huge swell of anger crashed into her, settling somewhere in her chest, which was rising up and down with heavy breaths. All the sorrow she felt about Sirius was shoved aside, and all she could feel was fury. Fury at this horrid woman, who got such a sick pleasure out of hurting her own relatives, who deliberately targeted them.

"You said _nearly_ all the Death Eaters were captured," Tonks bit out. "She got away, didn't she?"

"Yes," Remus said reluctantly. "Tonks, I know how hard this must be to hear, but getting angry like this, it's just going to make it worse."

"Angry?"

Tonks turned towards the door at the query; her parents had just returned.

"What's going on, Dora?" her father asked, noting his daughter's red hair.

Her dark eyes flashed as she looked at her mother, a woman she loved with all her heart but at this moment reminded her far too much of someone else.

"Mum, I hope you made your goodbyes count when you left to marry Dad," Tonks said. "Because I don't think you're getting another chance."

"What are you talking about?" Andromeda asked in confusion.

"You're never going to see your older sister again," Tonks rushed on. "The next time I lay eyes on her, I'm going to kill her."

**oOo**

"Mum! Will you get me some clean clothes from the laundry, please? Just jeans and a t-shirt. I'm running late," Tonks called from her bathroom, stepping out of the shower. She had moved back home after leaving the hospital. At her insistence, Remus was staying with them temporarily; with Sirius gone, the Order had left Grimmauld Place until they could determine who now owned it. _I'm never setting foot in there again anyway. _Tonks hurriedly dried herself and stared in the mirror. She hadn't had the urge to do anything with her hair since Sirius died, but she knew everyone would question it if she showed up with plain brown hair, and she couldn't stand the touchy way people treated her lately. She stuck with the first 'do that came to mind.

Dashing into her room, she couldn't help but laugh at the clothes her mother had laid on her bed. Of course it was the shirt Harry had given her for Christmas. _Just perfect._ She couldn't believe she had agreed to go to King's Cross station to speak with Harry's aunt and uncle. Not that Harry didn't deserve a better home life; he deserved much more than that. What he deserved was a long and happy life with his godfather, but that wasn't going to happen. Because Tonks hadn't been able to defeat that _bitch_, Bellatrix had turned to Sirius and killed him as cleanly as if she had sent _Avada Kedavra_. Intimidating Harry's guardians was the least Tonks could do for him, but she was sure she was the last person Harry wanted to see.

**oOo**

Harry was shocked to see the Order of the Phoenix standing on the other side of Platform 9 ¾. Moody, wearing the same bowler hat pulled over his magical eye that he had worn at Christmas. Lupin, face pale, hair graying, and clothes shabby. Fred and George in some green leather-like material. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, both in somewhat normal Muggle clothing. And Tonks, who, Harry saw with surprise, wore the shirt he had given her for Christmas. Perhaps she didn't blame him for what happened at the Ministry.

The three Dursleys were horrified when the group greeted Harry. He watched with amusement, the first emotion he had felt besides anger and sadness since Sirius died, as Uncle Vernon was put squarely in his place by the wizards. He even managed a small grin when Tonks spoke and Aunt Petunia gasped and closed her eyes, apparently aghast at her pink hair. A grin that faded when everyone except Tonks bid Harry goodbye in one fashion or another. She remained where she was standing, her playful smile gone as she stared up at the glass ceiling of the station. He could see the strain on her face, and Harry thought that maybe Sirius wasn't the only one he'd lost at the Department of Mysteries.

**oOo**

"I'm just - I'm just so angry, all the time, Remus," Tonks said through gritted teeth, pacing around the living room of her parents' house, her fingers alternately curling and uncurling. "I can't stop."

Remus watched her from the chair he sat in, maddeningly calm. "We talked about this, Tonks. It's not your fault; the only one you can blame is the one holding the wand in the end."

"Well she's the one I'm angry at!" Tonks bellowed, running a hand through her long hair. "Why does she do this? Why did she come after me? Why did she go after Sirius? I ... I want to get my hands on her and – and shake her, and ask her why!" She glared at Remus as if he was keeping Bellatrix from her, then sank onto the sofa, letting her breath out all at once. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." She smiled at him, but it was forced. "You said you had news from Dumbledore?"

"Uh, yes." Remus hesitated. "They found Sirius's will."

Tonks stiffened. "Oh."

He pulled a folded piece of parchment from his pocket. "I haven't read it. Dumbledore said he left nearly everything to Harry, but there's something that pertains to each of us."

They both stared at the parchment. There was an air of finality about it, like there was some chance Sirius would come back and any hope would be shattered by reading his will. Finally Remus sighed. "I suppose we might as well get this over with."

Tonks nodded her consent, and he unfolded the parchment, reading it to himself silently. It was short, and he chuckled hollowly when he got to the end.

"What?" Tonks demanded.

"Typical Sirius," Remus replied. "Like Dumbledore said, nearly all was left to Harry, including the house. He left a bit of money to both of us, but there are certain ... conditions."

"Such as?"

"You have to buy me enough clothing to last a week, and I have to accept it. You also have to buy a blue jumper for Harry and deliver it personally." He looked at her quizzically. "I don't quite understand the last."

Tonks shook her head. _He would do something like this._ "Just an inside joke between Sirius and I. He's a git to the very end." Her words, which came unbidden, stung both of them, and Tonks hung her head in sorrow. "I ... I didn't mean that."

He rose from his chair and stood by her, pulling her up into a hug. "It's okay, Tonks."

"I miss him so much," she mumbled into Remus's worn cardigan.

"I know. I do, too."

**oOo**

_Dear Tonks,  
I was sorry to hear about Sirius. How are you?  
love, Charlie_

_Charlie –  
So was I.  
I'm __fine.__ When are you coming home?  
xoxo Tonks_

_Tonks,  
You always were a horrible liar. Probably not until Bill's wedding next summer. Come see me!  
love__, Charlie_

_Dear Charlie,  
I wish. Too busy. We've moved back into headquarters since Dumbledore determined it fully belongs to Harry. Your family, Fleur, Hermione, and Harry arrive in a few days.  
xoxo, Tonks_

_Dear Tonks,  
Ginny calls her Phlegm. How's Harry?  
love, Charlie_

_Dear Charlie,  
How would I know?  
xoxo Tonks_

_Tonks,  
Don't be an arse. I thought you were close? All "Harry this" and "Harry that" last year. Reckoned you were in love with the boy (just kidding!).  
love, Charlie_

_Charlie,  
Don't be a bigger arse. I'm not in love with anybody, least of all Harry Potter.  
xoxo Tonks_

_Dear Tonks,  
Except for me, of course.  
love, Charlie_

_My dear Charlie,  
Yes, of course. Six years later, I'm still pining away for you. Don't tell your mum. She drops oh-so-subtle hints about us whenever she's not dropping oh-so-subtle hints about Bill and I.  
I really do miss you, mate.  
much love, Tonks_

_My lovely Tonks,  
I miss you, too.  
yours, Charlie_

**oOo**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Tonks muttered, standing in the front hall of Grimmauld Place. She expected Sirius to walk around the corner any minute, so strong were the memories flooding her mind.

Remus gently propelled her around the troll leg umbrella stand and up the stairs, speaking in a firm yet low voice so as not to disturb Mrs. Black's portrait. "Tonks, you're a grown woman, and I've never known you to let others make your decisions for you. If you don't want to be here, leave. Projecting your anger on everyone else isn't helping anything."

Tonks eyed him with some amazement as they reached the upper landing. Mild-mannered Remus Lupin had never spoken to her this way, although Sirius (_oh, Sirius_) always swore there was another side to him. "Well, it's one thing for us to be here. We chose to, more or less. But is Dumbledore a complete nutter? I mean, he can go on all he wants about how much safer this is than the Burrow, but does he have any idea how hard this will be for Harry? Does he want Harry to suffer even more?"

"Which is why I'm here," Remus said, now raising his voice over her rants. "I want to see how he's doing."

"How do you think he's doing, Remus?" Tonks asked. "You've pulled guard duty just like me. At least last summer he left the house. Who knows if he even leaves his room now."

"Now we can keep a closer eye on him by being here," Remus countered. "Maybe we can get Harry to talk to us. It will be good for him to be around people who are going through the same thing. You've always been able to get Harry to open up."

"That's not likely to happen anymore, now is it?" Tonks said bitterly.

Remus sighed. "Tonks, you know Harry doesn't blame you for Sirius. It's not your fault, we've been over this –"

"So let's not do it again," Tonks interrupted. She was not in the mood for another Lupin lecture.

**oOo**

Harry dragged his feet as he followed Dumbledore up the steps to Grimmauld Place. For once, he actually wanted to spend the summer at Privet Drive, if this was the alternative. He hadn't even been able to argue when Dumbledore told him they weren't going to the Burrow; he simply stared at his Headmaster in disbelief and then grudgingly gathered his belongings. Harry had spent the last two weeks doing nothing but sitting on his bed. Over the last few days he had finally come to the conclusion that he couldn't lay about forever, that Sirius wouldn't want him to waste away, and that he had a job to do. But with Dumbledore's announcement he was right back where he started – full of anger and regret.

"I see there is a light on in the kitchen," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure Molly is waiting up for you." Harry, his mind still contemplating his forthcoming OWL results and the private lessons Dumbledore mentioned, allowed himself to be led down the stairs to the basement kitchen.

"Hello, Molly," Dumbledore said as they stepped through the doorway. "Ah, hello, Nymphadora! I didn't expect to see you this late."

"You know us Aurors, we keep odd hours," Tonks replied, her hands wrapped, no, clenched around a steaming mug. "Wotcher, Professor, Harry."

Harry, though he knew Tonks would be staying there again, hadn't expected to see her so soon. He didn't notice her until he heard her name, and when he looked at her, he realized why: she looked awful, pale and thin with her hair unusually dark brown and lank. She smiled when she greeted him, or rather, greeted a spot over his shoulder, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. Harry's heart sank. He knew why she looked so drawn, and he wanted very much to comfort her, to hug her, to tell her he was sorry about Sirius, to make her happy again, for Tonks was one of those people who could cheer a room with a smile. Throughout the spring, he looked forward more and more to her letters, mutually funny and thought-provoking. Finally, while studying for his History of Magic OWL in the Gryffindor common room, _the first Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards was Pierre Bonaccord_ became _I wonder what Tonks is doing today_, and Harry was forced to admit to himself that Tonks had grown to be somewhat more than just another friend to him.* And now, as she quickly excused herself and departed, not looking at Harry, it appeared she wanted nothing to do with him.

**oOo**

Tonks's heart was beating rather rapidly while she left the kitchen. Why hadn't she asked Molly why she was up so late? The woman really ought to have mentioned that Harry was coming that night.

Nearly four weeks last summer, three weeks over Christmas, and five months of correspondence during the second Hogwarts term. In that time Tonks and Harry had developed a friendship as important to her as any other, and now she couldn't be in the same room as him. What would she say? _Sorry Sirius died, Harry. Sorry I couldn't beat Bellatrix. Sorry you have to live in this horrible house without him._ No, there wasn't anything she could say to make him feel better. He looked terrible, like he hadn't seen daylight in the last few weeks. Taller but still thin, as if he had been stretched out but the rest of his body hadn't caught up. And in the quick glimpse she'd gotten of his face, he looked plainly miserable. Tonks had actually twitched when he walked in the room, so strong was her urge to hug him, and she had gripped her cup so tightly her knuckles went white. Too often she had seen Harry unhappy, and it tore at her heart with razor-sharp claws. His face changed dramatically when he smiled and she wanted to put one there again, but she didn't know how anymore. Her favorite cousin, as close to a sibling as she ever had, was gone, and Harry had slipped away from her, too.

It was going to be a long summer.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I killed Sirius (actually Bellatrix did, so hate on her). I'm hiding behind my monitor; please don't throw things. I truly didn't want to, but my goal was to write an A/U story within the canon framework. And unfortunately it's war & people die.

*The History of Magic quote comes from pages 725-726 of Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix by J.K. Rowling, American paperback edition.


	12. WHAT Is Your Problem, Potter?

**WHAT Is Your Problem, Potter?**

Tonks slouched in a large chair in the library, trying to think of a good excuse to leave. Those days, it wasn't abnormal for Tonks to simply walk out of a room (Harry either, for that matter), but someone would come looking for her and she didn't want to talk. She felt sudden sympathy for Sirius, who had often felt the same, and then an equally sudden pang at the thought of her cousin, which only compounded the feelings of anger that she harbored.

Mad-Eye, Remus, and Arthur stood in the far corner, heads bent and talking quietly. Order business, she assumed. Fleur and Bill snuggled in a chair together, murmuring to each other in low voices. Molly and Hermione sat on the sofa, where Molly showed the younger girl some knitting patterns and sent dark looks Fleur's way. In the middle of the room around a low table, Ron was engaged in an enthusiastic chess match with Ginny, involving a lot of shouting from the siblings and an occasional halfhearted cheer from Hermione. Tonks forced a smile on her face whenever anyone looked in her direction. Harry lounged on the floor against a bookcase, staring at the chess board but probably watching it with as much attention as she was. He looked how she felt, and that just made everything worse. With that, Tonks made up her mind.

"'Scuse me." As Harry slid forward without speaking or shooting a glance in her direction, Tonks stepped past him. Unfortunately her second worst enemy, gravity, took over, and she tripped over her own feet, falling to the floor. On her way down, she grabbed at the bookcase and knocked a thick book off, which landed next to Harry with a THUD.

"Tonks! Is walking really _that_ hard?" Harry stormed out of the room and they heard him stomp upstairs. As one, nine shocked faces turned to look at Tonks, who felt like someone had struck her over the head with a broomstick.

Remus made to follow Harry, but Tonks scrambled off the ground and stepped forward, placing her hand on his chest. "No, Remus, let me," she said. He stared at her with concern and then nodded. Without another word, Tonks walked away.

She found Harry in the place she least expected – Sirius's old room, up on the fourth floor. By the time she got there, her blood was boiling and her hair was fiery red. She wasn't about to be yelled at by a teenage boy over a loud noise. The book hadn't even touched him.

"Harry Potter, open this bloody door!" _Bang bang bang!_

"Go away."

"You know you can't lock me out!" _Bang bang bang_!

"Go. Away. _Nymphadora_."

With a crash as the door hit the wall, Tonks walked in, sheathing her wand. Her dark eyes were flashing. She slammed the door shut. Harry stood in front of the window with his back to her, throwing a glance over his shoulder. He did a double take, and she was startled by the ugliness in his face.

"_Don't _call me Nymphadora. WHAT is your problem, Potter?"

**oOo**

Back in the library, the others could hear snatches of the confrontation.

"Where are they, Alastor?" asked Arthur. Moody's magical eye spun upwards into his temple.

"They're up in Sirius' old ro–" He stopped, drew his head back in surprise, then chuckled. "That's my girl." As the others looked at him curiously, Moody explained. "The boy actually pulled his wand out, and Tonks disarmed him quick as a wink."

"Shouldn't we go up there?" worried Molly. "If they're pulling wands on each other ..."

"They both need this, Molly, and they're not going to hurt one another," Remus said. "It's about time all their anger came out, even if it's misdirected. They'll talk it out; Harry and Tonks have always had a good friendship."

The shouting abruptly stopped.

**oOo**

Tonks slowly lowered her wand. She debated with herself for a second, then tossed Harry's wand back to him. He caught it automatically with those seeker reflexes, his expression still irate. She couldn't believe he had pulled his wand on her, although he had hesitated to cast anything. Her own reflexes had taken over, and she hadn't given him a chance. Oddly enough, it had gone a long way towards calming her down, and she gained enough presence of mind to cast a silencing charm so the entire house didn't hear them.

Eyes closed, she breathed. _One, two, three._ "I asked you what your problem was," she began carefully.

"I don't want to talk to you, Tonks. Go away and leave me alone."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me, I said no. You're going to tell me what your problem is, _now_."

Harry stared at her, green eyes intense with anger. "Quit being a bitch and telling me what to do! For once in your life would you SHUT UP!"

Tonks's calmness vanished like a pudding in front of Ron. She strode to Harry, pointing her finger in his face. "Excuse me? You told me once that I could talk to you if I ever needed to. Here I am trying to do the same, and all you do is call me names? Bugger off, Potter."

"I don't WANT to talk, Tonks, least of all to you," Harry shouted.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" she yelled in return, not backing down. "I thought we were friends, Harry, great friends. You've been touchy ever since you got here and I thought I could help."

"Then why have you been avoiding me like I have spattergroit?"

Tonks's mouth opened several times as she struggled for something to say. "I – I haven't been," she lied unconvincingly. "I'm here now. Are you going to tell me what your issue is or not? I don't want to waste my time."

"EVERYTHING. Everything is my problem. I hate this house. He hated this house. Dumbledore made him stay in it, and now we have to stay here, too. He's everywhere in this house. Everyone looks at me like I'm a glass case about to break into pieces. Everyone but you. You won't look at me, and I know why."

"Why?" Tonks stood absolutely still, only her eyes moving as she followed Harry's restless pacing around the room.

"Because you blame me! Because you lost your cousin because of my stupidity! Sirius is dead because of ME! I had to go and play the hero and once again someone died! He came to save me and he's DEAD!" Harry looked at her expectantly, breathing hard. "Go on. Tell me how daft I am so we can get this over with."

"I'm not going to say that."

"Why not? Everyone else does."

"Because I know how you feel. How do you know I don't blame MYSELF? How do you know the reason I won't look at you is because I don't want to see the hate in your eyes?"

Harry stopped his relentless movement. "I could never hate you, Tonks. Why would you blame yourself?"

"I was battling her first. If I was a bit quicker, if I had cast just one more curse, she wouldn't have turned to him. I owe her one anyway. He had to finish _my_ fight."

"That's stupid. The only reason you came, that Sirius came, the reason you got hurt and Hermione got hurt and Ron got hurt was because I was there! Hermione tried to talk sense into me, but I went off and had to be rescued. People die because of me – my parents, Cedric, Sirius –" and at this he stopped, unable to go on.

Tonks crossed the room and took his chin in her hand, pulling his head down and forcing him to look at her. For the first time she noticed he was now taller than her.

"Harry, look at me," she said, holding his chin firmly as he tried to jerk away. "If it's stupid for me to blame myself, it's stupid for you to blame yourself. Nobody dies because of you. Remus said the only one you can ever blame in these situations is the one pointing the wand at the end. Harry, why did you go to the Ministry in the first place?"

"I thought Sirius was in trouble."

"Sirius, and all the rest of us, went to the Ministry because you were in trouble, you and Hermione and Ron and Ginny and your other friends. It works both ways, you see? None of us knew what would happen to Sirius." As she spoke, Tonks realized that she was attempting to persuade Harry with the same arguments that Remus and Molly and her parents used to try to talk her round. She began to laugh, harder and harder, guffawing until she could barely stand and sank to her knees.

"What?" Harry asked, staring at her like she'd lost her mind.

"It's just – it's so – ludicrous!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "We've been tiptoeing around since you arrived, me thinking you didn't want anything to do with me and you thinking the same about me, for the same reason. And now we're saying the same things we've ignored from everyone else. We're so thick, Harry."

Harry started to laugh as well, sitting next to her and leaning against the foot of the bed.

Tonks's laughter verged on hysterical. Before she knew it, tears of mirth turned into tears of sorrow, and she started sobbing. Harry's own laughter faded away, his eyes glistening, and he swallowed hard. Tonks wrapped him in her arms and held him as closely as possible, their tears mixing as they finally grieved for Sirius. She also ached for the pain of this young man in her arms, someone she cared for a great deal.

After a minute or two they pulled back. Tonks was surprised to feel his arms still holding her tight. They felt strong around her. Harry extracted one hand and rubbed some tears off her cheek with his thumb. "You shouldn't cry, Tonks, it makes your nose all red and swollen."

With a shaky laugh, she broke the embrace and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm still the most beautiful woman you've ever seen."

"Maybe," Harry said, turning away to wipe his own face. "But there's a lot of women I haven't seen yet."

And with that, they began a conversation that lasted for hours. They talked about everything under the sun: the items in Sirius's room (Mrs. Black must have had a cow at the pictures of Muggle girls in bikinis), favorite colors (green for him, purple for her), their childhoods (Tonks was incensed at the thought of Harry living in a cupboard), if Hermione and Ron would ever get together (they agreed on yes, eventually), and anything else that came up.

At one point Tonks asked Harry if he really intended to hex her.

"I'm not sure why I pulled my wand out. But for a second, you reminded me of _her_. When your eyes are all dark and angry, you get this look on your face ..."

"I know, I've heard it before," Tonks said darkly. "My mother is her sister, after all. You should see Mum when she gets mad, which unfortunately I have. A lot."

Later, laying on Sirius's bed and staring at the ceiling, Harry told Tonks about the prophecy. She took his hand in hers and listened to his fears, his burdens. She promised him that she would help all she could, that she would never mention it to anyone else, and was inwardly amazed that he would share something with her that only Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore knew. A few leftover tears escaped her eyes when she thought of what he must do and the unfairness of it all.

That was how Molly found them late that night, long after everyone else had gone to bed. Fast asleep, Tonks was on her back, her head facing Harry's direction and her mouth slightly open. Her legs were curled, and one hand was resting next to her head. The other was inches from Harry's hand, which was stretched towards her. He, too, was sleeping on his back, his other hand on his stomach and his brow furrowed as if in deep thought. Molly frowned in disapproval at first and was a split second away from rudely shaking Tonks awake, but then something struck her as noted the tear tracks on Tonks's cheek and the peacefulness that surrounded both for the first time since Sirius died. Reluctantly, she pulled two blankets from a trunk at the foot of the bed, covering them up. She placed Harry's glasses on the bedside table, and smoothed Tonks's dark brown hair out of her eyes. Then she departed, leaving the door wide open.

**oOo**

Harry woke and opened his eyes. There was something warm pressed against his right side. He stuck his left arm out and was relieved to feel his glasses. He put them on and saw what looked like brown hair, a lot of it. As he became more aware, he remembered that he was in Sirius's room, and that Tonks had been with him last night. And with a rush of embarrassment he realized Tonks was the something warm. Her legs were next to his, and an arm was draped across his abdomen. His own right arm was across her back, holding her close. Harry glanced down and saw her head asleep on his chest. Some of her long hair was hanging across her face, so he brushed it away and tucked it behind her ear. She stirred slightly at his touch but remained sleeping.

Tonks had beautiful lips. How had he never noticed? Was it that he had never been this close? They were full and drawn in a slight smile. Harry wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips, wondered if they were as sweet as they looked. His thoughts betrayed him, and all his confused feelings from last Christmas came rushing back. He had been drawn to Tonks from the start, had finally admitted to himself he was interested, and now he wanted to kiss her.

Harry decided to get out of bed before she awoke to find him staring at her. On impulse he leaned towards her and brushed her cheek with a light kiss, then slowly slid away from her. She sighed and rolled over, still asleep. He smiled, recalling how she wasn't a morning person, and then quietly left the room, hoping no one saw him before he got to his own bedroom.

**oOo**

Harry was strange. Or rather, things between Harry and Tonks were strange. It was clear that their friendship had taken a turn that night, but Tonks wasn't sure in what direction. At first she chalked it up to the fact that they had poured their hearts out to each other, which was bound to make things awkward. Although she had woken up alone, she was fairly certain they had slept next to each other, which was not only a first for her but surely a first for Harry. More awkwardness. The tension between them from misplaced blame had dissolved only to be replaced with tension of a different sort.

Sometimes they were closer and more comfortable with each other than ever. Harry had obviously grown up. No longer was he the self-conscious, easily embarrassed boy she had met last summer; instead she saw a young man who let her lean on him when they watched movies together, occasionally pulled a chair out for her at meals (to keep her from knocking others over, he explained), and teased her as much she did him. Flirtatious banter (harmless, she told herself) filled their conversations, and it became a game to see who would break first.

At other times it felt like their friendship had regressed. Now and then Tonks found herself tongue-tied around Harry (an new experience for the talkative Auror), his slightest touch gave her butterflies, and she noticed his appearance more and more, forcing herself to banish the word "cute" from her mind. Never was that more obvious than early one morning when they met outside the bathroom on their floor.

They stopped by the door, each coming from an opposite direction. Tonks was highly aware that she was wearing not only shorts that were quite short but also an oversize t-shirt that hung off one bare shoulder. She was even more aware that Harry wasn't wearing a shirt at all, just a pair of pajama bottoms. The beginnings of dark hair showed on his stomach, and although still skinny, he had a touch of definition. Wiry, almost. Her eyes traveled upwards, and she noted the light stubble on his strong jaw before meeting his own eyes, which were doing some traveling of their own. Both flushed and looked away.

"Uh, good morning," Harry said hastily. "Why are you up so early?"

"My alarm clock interrupted my dreams," she responded, subtly pulling her sleeve up only to have it slip off again. "I have to work. What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Tonks had had trouble sleeping lately as well. She wondered if it was for the same reason. "So, do you need ...?" She jerked her head towards the bathroom.

"No, go ahead," Harry said. "See you later."

"Bye, Harry."

Tonks entered the bathroom and Harry returned to his bedroom, each vowing to wear more clothes no matter what time of day or night it was.

Neither had forgotten about Sirius; he surrounded them in that gloomy house. Tonks and Harry formed an unspoken communication and could generally tell when the other was down in the dumps. Sometimes, all it took was a smile or a touch to cheer the other up. They still talked about him when they could, Tonks sharing childhood memories and Harry repeating the story of his third year, but they didn't often get the chance to talk alone. Tonks began to suspect Molly purposefully kept them apart. It was on a dull, dreary day when Harry was in the midst of a particularly depressed mood that Tonks decided to try another tactic.

**oOo**

_What the ... ?_

Harry twisted around, retrieving the crumpled parchment that had just hit him in the back of the head. He had no idea where it came from; everyone else was still talking and eating as they sat around the kitchen table. _Meet me outside Sirius's room at midnight_, he read in a loopy and messy script as he surreptitiously held it under the table. He looked around for a grinning or guilty face, but no one seemed to have noticed a ball of parchment flying across the room. As he turned back to his shepherd's pie, he caught sight of Tonks sitting a few chairs down from him. Hermione was talking and Tonks listened intently in that way she had, like no one else was in the room, but she twirled a lock of hair around her finger and a grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. Harry recognized the signs of practiced innocence, and he resumed eating with gusto, failing to hide his own pleased grin.

Later that night at the appointed hour, Harry slipped out of bed still fully clothed while Ron slept across the room. He quietly walked up the stairs until he reached the last landing. There was no sign of Tonks or anyone else. Harry glanced into Sirius's room and was about to look in the only other door on the floor when a pair of hands slid over his eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice was unfamiliar, but he recognized the lilac scent.

"Tonks?" he ventured. The hands were removed, and Harry turned around to find that he was correct.

"How'd you know?" Tonks asked, pouting. "Thought I disguised my voice pretty well."

"Still need to work on that stealth," Harry joked. He couldn't tell her the truth. _I knew it was you by the way you smell._ "What are we doing?"

"Well, you seemed pretty down all day," Tonks said, taking his hand and leading him over to a stretch of wall at the end of the hallway. "Thinking about Sirius?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so. I thought it would be nice to have a chance to talk. There always seems to be something going on." She let go of Harry's hand and pressed against the wall. A hidden door opened, revealing a staircase that was little more than a ladder.

"What is this?" Harry said.

"The attic!" Tonks said brightly. "Come on." She began to climb and Harry followed, willing himself not to look up.

The attic was revealed to be a dark, dusty place that would have reduced Mrs. Weasley to tears. It was mostly full of boxes and furniture, but one wall was dominated by a huge window that showed not only a small rooftop balcony but surrounding buildings and a glimpse of the night's sky. A space had been cleared in front of it and repopulated with a blanket, a few pillows, and Tonks's stereo.

"I come up here a lot," Tonks said, sitting down and leaning against a box. "I found it a couple of months ago. I was bored, Remus was gone, and Sirius was asleep so I just started wandering around the house. Got up to the last floor, tripped, and fell against the wall. Imagine my surprise when it opened."

"Did Sirius know about it?" Harry asked, sitting next to her. He could see the attraction; it was quiet, private, and the window made the attic feel much more open than the rest of the dismal house.

"Never asked him, but he grew up here, he probably did," she replied, smiling cheekily. "I like to think it's my own little secret. Ours now, I guess."

Harry didn't know what to say. His feelings for her had only increased since they started speaking again, and it seemed that at every turn she burrowed further into his heart.

"I have something for you," Tonks said after a brief silence. She handed him a thick blue jumper. "To replace the one you gave me."

"You didn't have to do that," Harry stated, surprised.

"Actually, I did, but I'll tell you about that some other time," she laughed.

"Do you still have mine?"

The light was dim, but Harry swore she blushed. "Yes," she answered in a low voice. "I still wear it."

Harry was at a loss for words again, but something he'd been meaning to say for a while came up. "Tonks, thank you for coming to the Department of Mysteries. I ..." he trailed off, finding it hard to form his thoughts into words.

"No problem," she said seriously, squeezing his hand. "But I hope I don't have to ever again. Not knowing if you were dead or alive ... it was _horrible_, Harry."

"I know the feeling," he responded, picturing Tonks falling down the steps and feeling that awful ache in the pit of his stomach all over again. "I reckon I owe you one again."

"You didn't need me there, Harry," she said, still serious. He started to protest, and she hushed him. "No, really. Listen to me. What you did that night, it – it, it was amazing. I've never known a fifth year that could have held his own like you did. Hermione told me all about what happened before we showed up, and what you taught them in the DA. You're going to be a brilliant Auror."

"No, I'm not," Harry said quietly.

Tonks harrumphed and faced him, taking his face in her hands. "Harry, look at me. Stop being so humble for once. A little self-confidence isn't a bad thing. I know what I'm talking about, it's my job, so believe me when I say you impress the hell out of me."

"Thanks, Tonks, but it's not that," Harry said, touched by her words. "I got my OWL results, and I only got an E in Potions."

"Oh," said Tonks softly. Snape had been her Potions master, too; she knew what that meant. "Wellll ... don't worry about it. Maybe you can get McGonagall to talk to Snape for you, make an exception."

"Not likely," Harry said bitterly. Snape would never bend his rules for Harry.

"I'll help you all I can, Harry," Tonks said cheerfully. "Don't give up just yet."

He felt a rush of affection, and this time he squeezed her hand. "You're great, you know that? And no matter what you say, I still owe you."

Harry expected her to make a smart remark, but he was mistaken.

"I'm just glad we started talking again. I missed yo- this," she said simply, and then, as Harry predicted, her smile grew mischievous. "Let me ride that broom of yours, and we'll call it even."

"My Firebolt?" Harry said good-humoredly. "That's asking a lot, Tonks, I don't know if I can do that."

"See if I ever help again, you tosser," she said, ruffling his hair.

Harry ducked, laughing. "Why do you always do that?" he said, not unkindly.

"Mess your hair?" She turned her body towards him, crossing her legs. "Because it's fascinating, how it's so thick and never stays in place. I love your hair, Harry."

She reached over again, but this time it was slightly less of a tousle and slightly more just running her fingers through his hair. It sent a shiver down Harry's spine, and he swallowed. Merlin, was he in trouble.

**oOo**

Tonks reread the parchment in front of her for the thousandth time, and for the thousandth time the words failed to make any sort of impression. She threw the report down on her desk impatiently and stretched.

Tonks wasn't a "woman of the world", as her mother said, didn't have a lot of relationship experience, but she knew the signs. Can't eat. Can't sleep. Can't concentrate. Funny feeling in her stomach. Always looking for a certain face, seeking a reason to touch. Books and movies had it right, and she had it bad. She tried not to, she really did, and _I will NOT fall for Harry Potter_ became her mantra. With every step she took on a jog, every word she read or wrote in reports at the office, every forkful of food she put in her mouth, she repeated it, just like the lines she used to write at Hogwarts. _I will NOT fall for Harry Potter._ It wasn't working.

What had she told Harry at Christmas? _I'm a master practitioner of denial, apparently._ The words were as true now as they were then, and she tried her hardest to convince herself that Harry was only a very close friend. But the floodgates had been opened in Sirius's room, and when all their grief came flowing out, so did other feelings, feelings that had been developing since Christmas or possibly even before that but had suddenly accelerated at a speed faster than Harry's Firebolt. Tonks was headed downhill on slippery slope that not even _Aresto Momentum_ could stop, and at the bottom lay green eyes, glasses, black hair, and heartache.

_Oh, shite._


	13. You Just Follow Along

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Ludwig van Beethoven & I don't own Piano Sonata No. 14 aka Moonlight Sonata. I'm not Duran Duran & I don't own "Hungry Like the Wolf."

* * *

**You Just Follow Along.**

Tonks plodded down the stairs to the kitchen, hoping the light peeking under the door meant someone else was still up.

She missed Sirius. She had gotten to the point where she didn't think about him with every tick-tock of the clock, but then she would see something like the crack on the second floor banister where she had thrown a hex at him for suggesting she head to Remus's room that night. And the pain returned, as deep as the scar that ran across her stomach. Tonight was a night she missed Sirius. Last year, they would have had a drink together. He would have seen the angst in her eyes and poured a few glasses. Occasionally he would drink too much and get sloppy and wax poetic about James, then Harry. Tonks would take him to his bed and tuck him in like a mother, assuring him in whispers that everything would turn out okay.

But she was wrong, and it didn't turn out okay, and Sirius wasn't here anymore. So she sought other company. Lately it was always Harry she went to, but she was uncomfortably aware that Harry's presence thrilled her more than was appropriate. It was partially Harry, the temptation that was Harry, that was responsible for the angst in her eyes.

"Remus, I want to talk to you about Tonks." The voice drifted out, muffled by the door. Tonks slowed to a pause; this sounded like a conversation she wanted to hear. Silently debating with herself about eavesdropping versus simply barging in, she finally crouched on the steps and pressed her ear to the door, feeling like she was fifteen again and listening to her parents argue about her punishment for sneaking out to a concert.

"I just think they're closer than we know." That was Molly.

"Of course they're close. They were quite good friends last summer, and they've bonded even more recently." Remus.

"I mean too close."

"Molly, you can't be suggesting what I think you are." That was ... Arthur? Yes.

Remus spoke again. "Like a relationship? Molly, be realistic. Tonks is a grown woman. She would never cross that line. And she's six years older than him; I'm sure she just views him as a friend."

"No, but I believe Harry has developed quite a crush on her and I think she encourages him." _What?_

"Mum, you're barking." That had to be Bill. "Maybe Harry does like her. It's every teenage boy's fantasy – seduced by the experienced older woman." _William Weasley! _"Tonks is older but not old enough to be his mother. She's nice to look at, and she pays attention to him."

"That's exactly the problem," Molly persisted. "She pays too much attention to him. They're always sitting together, always talking. The way they watch each other ... call it motherly instinct, but there's something going on. I mean, for heaven's sake they slept together!"

Everyone fell silent, and Tonks sat up straight, eyes round as saucers. How did she know, and did she think it was something more?

"What are you talking about?" Bill sounded shocked.

"That night they went up to Sirius's room. I finally went looking for them and found them both asleep on his bed."

"While that's not entirely appropriate, falling asleep after talking all night isn't a crime." Tonks breathed a sigh of relief; at least Remus understood.

"Molly, how long have we known Tonks? She's a gregarious person; she's always been a flirt." Arthur again. "She doesn't mean anything by it. It's harmless."

"Like I said earlier, they're good friends. They have a lot in common. It's hard for Harry to open up to people, and I don't think we should discourage him from someone he can talk to."

"But, Remus –"

"I promise you, if you ever feel like it's truly gone too far, we'll talk to her. But I don't think you have anything to worry about," he said firmly.

Tonks, deciding she had heard enough, started up the stairs carefully. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she flowed from anger to embarrassment to confusion and back. They thought ... she and Harry? Did Harry like her, in that way? Her heart leaped at the thought, and she fought to push it back down. No doubt, Harry saw her as a chum, with maybe the occasional glance at her bum or tits.

She definitely liked Harry, in a he's-all-I-can-think-about, invading her dreams, sent her world spinning kind of way. And it had to stop. Harry was a friend, a not yet sixteen-year-old friend, and that's all he would ever be. She needed to get over him, and quickly. Maybe she should finally take Molly up on her not-so-hidden hints to date one of her sons or go on another one of those blind dates her mum loved to set up. But those thoughts left a bad taste in her mouth, and so Tonks headed for something she hoped would clear her disorderly head long enough for her to get any amount of sleep that night.

**oOo**

Harry exited the bathroom and made towards the stairs to go back to his room. He'd had to use the first floor bathroom since the one by his room was occupied, and all he wanted to do was fall back under his bedclothes. As he walked by the drawing room, he paused. _Is that music?_ He noticed the door was very slightly ajar and stuck his ear next to the crack. Yes, there was definitely music in there. Curious, he pushed open the door and walked in, unprepared for what he saw. There was Nymphadora Tonks, pink hair pulled up in a messy bun with loose locks tumbling down her back, hunched over, playing the piano. She was playing some sort of classical song Harry thought he may have heard in a film once. Tonks, famously clumsy, always on the go, ever ready for a joke, constant tease ... and a classical pianist? Harry wouldn't have been more surprised if he found out Sirius was a drag queen.

Harry padded over and stopped behind her. She seemed unaware of his presence, still playing the same song, a depressing one at that.

"Uh, Tonks?" Harry placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. Tonks shrieked and whirled around, falling off the bench.

"Whatever happened to constant vigilance, oh mighty Auror?" he teased her as he extended his hand to pull her up.

"Shut it, you." Tonks gave him a mock glare and sat back on the bench. "Everyone has to relax sometime."

Harry sat next to her. "I would never have guessed your method of relaxation to be playing the piano."

"Well, I play when I need to clear my head."

Tonks looked away as she said this and Harry, recognizing that she didn't want to talk about it since he sometimes felt the same, changed the direction of the conversation. "How did you ...?"

"I don't know if you've ever noticed, but I tend to be on the hyper side," she said, eliciting a wry grin from Harry. "When I was kid, it was even worse. My parents thought if I had some sort of an outlet, I would calm down. So, at a suggestion from my grandmother, they tried out the piano. Got me an honest-to-God Muggle tutor and everything. For some reason, when I'm playing the piano, I can tune everything else out and just hear the notes. It helps me focus."

"You're good."

"Nah, not really. I can play a lot of songs, but if you were trained, you'd hear me mess up."

"What were you playing?" Harry asked, taking in this side of Tonks he had never seen. "It was sad."

"Moonlight Sonata. It's this old song composed by some deaf German bloke centuries ago. I guess it is melancholy."

"Can you play anything else?"

"Sure, let's see." Tonks sat still for a second and then began to play something more modern, her fingers running over the keys, eyes closed in concentration. Harry just stared at her, captivated. After a minute or so, she stopped and looked at him with her trademark mischievous smile, blue eyes sparkling.

"Would you like to learn?"

Harry was surprised. "Oh, I don't know, I, I can't –"

"It's easy. Here, sit in the middle of the bench, and I'll stand behind you." Tonks hopped up, leaned over Harry, and placed her hands on top of his. "I'll lead your fingers and you just follow along."

Harry never would be able to remember the song. All he could recall were her arms around him, the softness of her hands on his, stray pink curls in his peripheral vision, and her warm breath tickling his ear as she murmured directions. They were breathing in unison. And somewhere was the scent of lilacs.

Harry stopped playing and turned his head slightly to the right.

**oOo**

At first Tonks was only thinking about the notes they played together. After about thirty seconds, though, she became much more aware of her nearness to Harry. Specifically, the fact that her breasts were pressed against his back and her lips were practically touching him. Harry smelled a bit spicy, like cinnamon, and his hands felt like rougher extensions of hers. _He has long fingers__._

Harry's fingers ceased moving. She flicked her eyes to the left, wondering what was wrong, and was caught in the intense gaze of his green eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment, and his eyes moved down to her mouth. Harry leaned closer, and Tonks flinched. _This is what they were talking about._

"You know, I think that's enough. We should both probably get to sleep," said Tonks abruptly, stepping back. "See ya, Harry."

"See you," said Harry, looking slightly dazed as she walked away. "Oh, and Tonks? Thanks for the lesson."

She smiled back at him, a touch of sadness in her expression.

**oOo**

Tonks took one last look in the mirror before grinning at her reflection and exiting the loo. She looked good, and she knew it, which was exactly the right combination for a night out with the girls. Her red dress contrasted nicely with her fair skin and revealed a rather immodest amount of cleavage.

After running into one of her former dorm-mates, they had each contacted a few other old friends and arranged an evening out at a club. It was just what this very perplexed Auror needed – a night of drinks, friends, and dancing, away from the stresses of work, the war, and most importantly, a fifteen-year-old that made her feel like a dirty old woman for wanting to kiss him. Tonks groaned to herself. The fact that she found Harry to be the most important of her problems was reason enough to get out for an evening.

She slid into a pair of white sandals and began her descent to the front door quietly. When she reached the first floor landing, she nearly ran over Harry, who had just come up from the kitchen. He stared at her, mouth falling open slightly. His eyes gleamed, and she flushed, her cheeks matching the color of her dress.

"You look beautiful," Harry said hoarsely, and Tonks looked at her feet, feeling uncharacteristically shy, realizing how much she desired his appreciation.

"Wow, Tonks!" said Ginny, walking up behind Harry. "You look amazing!" She was followed by Ron and Hermione. Hermione nodded in agreement with Ginny.

"Thanks," Tonks said tightly. The moment had been ruined. "Is your mum still in the kitchen?"

"Yeah," replied Ginny. "She's trying to talk Bill and Phlegm out of going out."

Tonks grimaced. "I've already gotten the same speech, so if you don't mind, I'm going to leave quickly and quietly."

Hermione spoke up, a look of disapproval on her face. "She's quite right, you know. It is dangerous these days. And where do you keep your wand?" She eyed Tonks up and down, as if looking for a place to keep a small wooden stick.

"Ladies never reveal their secrets," Tonks said with a wink. "Bye, mates, don't wait up!" She swept out the door, catching Harry's eye as she turned to wave, wondering if she imagined the flare of jealousy in his eyes.

**oOo**

"_You know, Harry, I've had my eye on you for a long time." Tonks pushed Harry down on the bed and climbed on top of him, a lascivious smile on her face. "I just can't restrain myself anymore."_

_Harry opened his mouth to speak, but she pressed her fingers against his lips. "Shh, you don't need to say anything. I've seen you looking at me; I know you feel the same. This will be our little secret ..."_

_With one hand, she pinned Harry's wrists above his head. She used her remaining hand to lightly trace his chest, which Harry realized was bare._

"_I think it's quite unfair that I'm still dressed and you're not," Tonks cooed. She released his arms and sat up straight, bringing her hands up to undo the halter top of her dress ..._

Harry woke suddenly, his eyes wide open, hair sweaty, chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. He glanced over at Ron's bed, extremely grateful that the room was dark. He brushed his damp fringe away from his forehead, willing his mind and body to calm. Harry had a problem, a definite problem. If this dream was any indication (and something like that couldn't be anything else), his attraction to Tonks was getting out of control.

Harry liked her, far beyond his "she's pretty and likes Quidditch" interest in Cho. She took up all the space in his mind; Harry couldn't have cast a spell if he tried. If she returned his feelings, well, that was up in the air. They spent enough time together that Harry knew their friendship exceeded that of anyone else in the house, and he made her blush a few times, which was a rarity. He wanted to think that her flirting meant something, but Tonks flirted with everyone (except for Ron, whom she had given up on in pity).

Harry rolled over and punched his pillow with a groan. How he felt didn't matter. Not only did Tonks most likely only view him as a friend, but there was no chance of a relationship. His dreams needed to remember that, he told himself sternly. He had nearly gotten relaxed enough to fall back asleep when he heard, in rapid succession, a thud, a horrible shriek, and a loud bang. Sitting up once again, he glanced at the clock, which read way too far past midnight for anyone to be up. Ron grunted, but remained asleep, which didn't surprise Harry in the slightest. Ron could sleep through an attack by a Hungarian Horntail. Deciding he'd never get back to sleep if he didn't investigate the noise, Harry got up and walked downstairs. When he reached the ground floor, he was startled to find Tonks, who was simply sitting on the carpet, looking at the steps with a perplexed expression.

"Tonks?" he queried.

Seemingly noticing him for the first time, Tonks looked up and appeared absolutely overjoyed.

"Harry!" she squealed. "My favoritest person!" She grabbed his leg and yanked so hard Harry was forced to seize his waistband to keep from losing his trousers. "Come sit!"

Harry sat down next to her obligingly, wondering what she was up to. However, as soon as he got close, the mystery was solved. Tonks was, without a doubt, completely and utterly pissed. If the slurred words and goofy expression weren't dead giveaways, the smell was. Tonks reeked of alcohol, even to one as thoroughly inexperienced with drinking as Harry.

"Tonks, what's going on?"

"It's the stairs," she said, looking at the staircase menacingly. "They won' stop moving. When did they put Muggle escapators here?"

"Um, they didn't," Harry said. "Would you like some help?"

He rose to his feet, pulling the drunk Auror with him, who swayed from side to side. "Tonks, where are your shoes?'

She looked at her bare feet bemusedly. "Dunno." Her face lit up as if someone had switched on a light bulb. "I think I gave them to Ellie."

"Was Ellie one of the girls you went out with?"

"Who's Ellie?"

Shaking his head, Harry slid his arm around her waist, and Tonks threw her arm around his in response, nearly knocking them both over in her enthusiasm. As much as he had thought about being this close to her, these weren't exactly the circumstances he'd imagined. With some difficulty, Harry maneuvered her up the stairs. Tonks was incapable of walking in a straight line, and she giggled loudly and annoyingly with each step. Halfway up, Harry nearly dropped her when she leaned over and blew in his ear.

"Wait!" she cried on the first landing, pulling away and sinking to the floor again. "Talk to me."

"I really think you should –"

"Amy says I shouldn' talk to you," Tonks announced. "Amy says, 'Tonks, if you like a bloke but you can' be wiv him, jus stay 'way.'" She leaned over to Harry, who had sat on the top step in defeat by this time, and stage-whispered conspiratorially. "I think she reckons you're married."

Harry's mind was whirling. Was Tonks admitting feelings for him, or was this just alcohol speaking?

"'Course, I didn' tell Amy who you were," Tonks continued. "She doesn' know I have a thing for Parry Hotter. Hotter? Hotter than anyone else I know." She giggled incessantly.

Suddenly she lurched over to Harry, who was sitting shell-shocked. "But don' tell Harry. I can' like him 'cuz it makes me, it makes me _bad_." She threw her hands up in the air dramatically. "But wha' can I do? Do y'know, he makes me feel smashing! Smashing when I'm smashed, haha! I can talk to him all nigh' long, an' we have loads of fun, an' he's so _pretty_. Or, or handsome. Can men be pretty?"

Tonks babbled for some time. Harry ignored her, trying to sort through her drunken ramblings. He was fairly certain these feelings dwelled somewhere in Tonks. They had shared moments; she let him call her Dora in their letters, she kept his jumper, and they snuck off to the attic in the middle of the night on occasion. And not to mention their near kiss the day before. Platonic friends didn't do that. _Right?_ Harry made up his mind. He would get Tonks to bed, wait to get her alone (and sober) tomorrow, and confront her. Hopefully his courage didn't desert him between now and then.

Oblivious to the fact that she had lost her audience, Tonks was still chattering away. "An' I said, listen here mate, I don' take kindly to anyone copping a feel on me bum. So I –"

"Did somebody touch you?" Harry interrupted, anger rising inside him. _Someone groped my Dora. _Dora_? _My_ Dora? I need to get that under control._

"Don' worry, Harry, I took care of it," Tonks answered proudly. "His nose prob'ly looks like Snape's now." Her face took on a pained expression, and her own nose swelled in example.

"You hit him?"

"Sure did!" She held up her right hand, showing lightly bloody knuckles.

"Come on, Tonks," Harry said, getting to his feet. He was almost afraid of what else she might say if he left her there. "Up you go."

They ascended the next staircase without incident, although Tonks kept stopping and Harry practically had to drag her up the last three steps. Finally they reached her room.

"Okay, Tonks, reckon you can make it to your bed?" Harry asked, trying to disentangle himself.

"No, Harry!" she whinged insistently, clinging to him. "Don' leave me yet, Harry. I'll give you something, Harry!" She staggered through the door, tugging Harry along with her. He shut it behind them, not wanting her to wake up the entire household. _If she hasn't already ..._

The Metamorphmagus shuffled through items on top of her wardrobe, throwing them randomly behind her. With an "Aha!" she swirled around, falling over.

"Even when I'm clumsy I'm wasted. Or something like that," she said in awe as Harry picked her up. "This is for you."

She presented him with her wand holster, which Harry took tentatively. "I, uh, I can't take this, Tonks." He tried to hand it back, but she pushed it to him.

"No, it's for you!" she insisted. "You always say how much you like it."

"I'll get my own someday. This one is yours." Harry sat it back on the wardrobe.

"You don' wan' it?" Tonks burst into tears, startling Harry.

"Hey, Tonks, don't cry," he said, patting her on the back as she buried her face in his chest.

"I jus' wan' you to like me!" she wailed, muffled. "I know it's wrong, but I can' help it!"

"I do like you, Tonks." She stared up at him, sniffling, and she looked so pathetic with tears running of her wide eyes that Harry couldn't help but brush them away with his thumbs and hug her to him.

"You do?"

"I really do." At that, Tonks broke into an ear-to-ear smile, the tears promptly forgotten. Harry gazed at her, his heart aching. _She has no idea how much I mean that._

As they smiled at each other, Harry noticed that her eyes were looking more and more glazed.

"I think it's time for bed, Tonks," he stated, walking her towards it.

"But I'm hungry. Make me a bacon sandwich."

"A bacon sandwich? Right now?"

Tonks nodded exaggeratedly. "Mouth is alive, all running inside, and I'm hungry like the wolf," she sang loudly and off-key.

"Shh-hh. If you lay down, I'll make you a sandwich."

"Thanks!" She threw her arms around Harry again, squeezing him tightly, rocking back and forth unsteadily. "You're such a grea' friend, Harry," she mumbled. "Why can' you be older? It's so _unfair_." She then placed a very sloppy kiss on his cheek and let go, falling backwards onto her mattress. "You're jus' so, so wonderful and ppfffhhh..."

"What?"

What else Harry was, he never found out, because her eyes closed and she started snoring. Tonks had passed out. He pulled a blanket over her and turned off the light, shutting the door as he left.

As Harry got back into his bed, he tried to sort through all he'd heard that night. He wanted so badly to believe that Tonks reciprocated his feelings. But if she did, did it matter? Even in her drunken stupor, Tonks knew nothing could happen. He was too young for her. Harry stared at the ceiling far into the wee hours, contemplating his situation.

**oOo**

_I'm dying, or I might already be dead.  
_

Tonks didn't know where she was, how she got there, how long she'd been there, or even when it was. She did know that her head pounded with the force of a thousand drums, her stomach threatened to revolt violently, and her mouth tasted so bad something must have crawled in there and died. She definitely set a new record for herself last night, and right then and there she decided that record was going to stand until the end of time.

Eyes open. There was ... nasty carpet. She was somewhere in the house. A good sign. She rolled her head to one side and decided she might stay there forever; it hurt far too much to move. Now she could see a wardrobe. It hung open, and a Nirvana t-shirt dangled on one door. Okay, she was in her room. Another good sign. With an effort harder than casting a dozen Patronuses, she pushed herself up on one elbow and inched her head around. She was on the floor of her bedroom, partially under the bed, and a bunch of her belongings had been thrown about. That was odd.

Tonks rolled to her knees, which was a bad decision. She lurched for the wastebasket in the corner and barely made it before she vomited every single bit that was in her stomach and possibly an organ or two, dry heaving for a few seconds before she finally stopped. She panted, looking for her wand and finding it a few feet away on the floor. She crawled to it wearily and cast a cleansing charm on both the wastebasket and herself. She smelled awful, but a shower was going to have to wait until she got her hands on a hangover potion. Hopefully Sirius had left some because she wasn't sure she could brew any; Potions wasn't her best subject even when she was completely sober. Climbing to her feet, Tonks wavered briefly. Definitely still a bit intoxicated. Looking down, she saw she remained in her dress, although her shoes were gone and didn't seem to be anywhere in the room. She stripped and pulled on the first sweatpants and t-shirt she found, then headed downstairs carefully.

When Tonks made it to the kitchen, she was nearly sick again at the smell of bacon. It must have been earlier than she thought, for Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron still sat at the table, nearly empty plates in front of them. They all looked up with expressions of amusement when she entered, but Harry watched her intently. Molly stood over the stove at one end of the room, stirring a cauldron rather forcefully. She didn't acknowledge Tonks's entrance, which was fine by the Auror. On the other end of the table sat Bill and Fleur, who both looked to be in similar states. Tonks made her way down and sat next to Bill.

"Fun night?" he mumbled.

"What I can remember. You?"

"The same. Mum's making some hangover potion." _Oh thank God._

"What did you do last night, Tonks?" Ginny asked interestedly in a low voice, leaning towards her.

"I ... I drank," she said.

"That's obvious," Hermione said. "How much did you have?"

"I honestly have no idea, but you know the phrase 'three sheets to the wind'?" They nodded. "I think I made my way up to six."

"Do you remember anything?" Harry asked, still looking at her strangely.

Tonks groaned. "The last thing I remember is standing on top of a table with a shot in my hand, promising the next round on me. I don't know how I got home, or when I got home, or how I got to my room, or what happened to my shoes, because it seems I've lost them."

Harry coughed and looked let down. Now Tonks peered at him. He knew something. _Merlin, what did I say last night?_ Tonks was notorious among her friends for spilling her guts when she drank, ever since the party Amy Middleton threw after they graduated from Hogwarts and Tonks declared to everyone present that Charlie Weasley was a better kisser than Liam Murray. She had yet to live it down.

"Here," stated Molly tersely, handing three smoking flasks to them. She was definitely angry, but instead of saying anything she just returned to the stove.

"Bottoms up," Bill said as they raised their flasks.

"Oh, I never want to 'ear that phrase again," Fleur said.

Pinching her nose, Tonks threw down the unpleasant potion like a shot and braced for impact. She shuddered; it burned as bad as Firewhiskey on the way down. Quickly her ill stomach, throbbing headache, dizziness, and exhaustion disappeared, leaving her with only the vague sense of having slept badly. But just as quickly, Tonks was bombarded with images as memories came back. Dancing with her friends ... hitting some man in the face ... a Muggle cab ... stumbling down Grimmauld Place and tripping over the curb ... Harry with his arm around her ... _I think she reckons you're married_ ... _don' tell Harry_ ... _I do like you, Tonks_ ... _Why can' you be older_ ... a very messy kiss.

Tonks stared at Harry, stricken, and he returned her gaze. Schooling her features, Tonks muttered something about a shower and left the room as quickly as possible. She was halfway up the second staircase when she heard a call behind her.

"Tonks?"

She stopped, forced a smile on her face, and turned around. "Wotcher, Harry."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I just need a shower and some toothpaste." Tonks gulped. "Thank you for helping me last night. I'm sure I made a fool of myself."

"You're welcome. You sure did talk a lot."

_Damn._ "Yeah, I know I may have said some things, but you know, alcohol, it makes you do stupid things and say ... stuff." She stopped, wondering if he got her meaning or if she would be forced to lie outright.

"Oh yeah, of course. I didn't even really listen to what you said," Harry said. He was a worse liar than she was; hurt and disappointment showed clearly in his eyes. They contemplated each other for a minute, and they both knew each was lying.

Finally Harry started to return downstairs, then paused. "Tonks?"

She turned around again. "Yes, Harry?"

"You gave your shoes to Ellie."

Harry continued down the steps, disappearing in the direction of the kitchen. As Tonks headed for the bathroom, she felt awful. The hangover potion may have cured her headache, but nothing could cure the ache in her heart.

"Wait. Who the hell is Ellie?"


	14. I Know the Feeling

**I Know the Feeling**

"What's going on?" Ron asked Ginny and Hermione, who were leaning over the banister with Extendable Ears in place.

"Shh, Mum and Tonks are arguing," Ginny answered distractedly, handing them two flesh-colored strings. Harry put one in his ear and let the end drop down.

"All I'm asking is that you at least consider it. Don't say no outright," he heard Tonks's voice say. "Everyone needs a break."

"Dumbledore asked us to stay here for a reason," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Remus and I can go out the day before and throw up a few wards. It's only a couple of days," Tonks argued. Harry started to ask the girls what they were talking about, but Hermione hushed him. "Remus, Bill, and Arthur think it's fine. And I know you'd love the chance to check on your house, sleep in your own bed, not have to shut up any portraits ..." Tonks wheedled. "I'm off Friday, and I've no missions all weekend. Since the Floo connection here is shut off, I'll borrow my dad's car and we can all drive down Friday and come back Sunday."

"Are you actually going to ask him this time or just take it?" Mrs. Weasley said exasperatedly.

Tonks laughed, a sound Harry loved. "Are you going to hold that against me forever? If they hadn't come home early, Charlie and I never would have gotten caught. But yes, I already asked."

"It's not a good idea, Tonks," Mrs. Weasley said. "We took responsibility for Harry this summer, and it's our job to look for his best interests." Harry frowned; he tired of this old song-and-dance.

"I think it is in his best interests to get out of here. This house makes him miserable! It makes us all miserable," Tonks stated, and Harry picked up a note of frustration. "You're not the only one who cares about him."

Harry's heart beat faster. Tonks had taken the it-never-happened approach since the night she got drunk and acted as she always did around Harry. There were still times when he caught her gaze or her hand lingered just a millisecond when she ruffled his hair, and Tonks's mixed signals left Harry very confused.

"That's obvious," Mrs. Weasley snapped. There was a pause.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Tonks asked coldly.

"You know exactly what I mean," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising.

"No, I'm quite sure I don't."

"I mean it's obvious that you care about Harry a great deal." Harry froze in place.

"Now I'm positive you need to get out of this house," Tonks said. "You're delusional." Harry exchanged an amazed look with Ron; no one ever spoke to Mrs. Weasley this way. She and Tonks usually got on well.

"I don't believe I'm the one deluding myself," Mrs. Weasley said in a fierce tone Harry had never heard her use. "You're a grown woman, and you need to act like it."

Harry knew Tonks's hair matched Mrs. Weasley's by now, which was ironic considering her next words. "Where do you get off thinking you are everyone's bloody mother? Telling Harry what to do, telling me what I can and cannot do with my time, telling me who my friends can be –"

"Friends?" Mrs. Weasley repeated. "He's fifteen!"

"He'll be sixteen soon, and why does age have anything to do with it? You don't have an issue with me spending time with Ginny or Hermione or Ron."

"I would if you slept with them!" Three faces turned to Harry in shock, and he deeply wished they hadn't listened to this conversation.

"I didn't sleep _with_ him! I really don't appreciate your insinuation. So what if I'm closer to Harry than the others? He's my friend, and you don't have the right to say anything about that. As you said, I'm a grown woman. I can make my own decisions, and so can Harry. You're not his mum, either."

"Somebody has to look out for him. He's not an adult –"

"One more year! He might as well be! He faced Voldemort and lived to tell about it. He battled Death Eaters; all four of them have, and did a damn fine job. Age has nothing to do with it."

"In your case, it does!"

The Extendable Ears worked so well Harry heard Tonks blow out her breath. "For the last time, Harry is my _friend_. I care about him just as much as you do, and if you think for a second I would suggest this if I thought he would be in danger, you are greatly mistaken."

All was silent for a long moment, and Harry could feel the eyes of the others on him.

"It's not a good idea, and that's it," Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

"No, that's not it!" Tonks exploded. "You don't get to make all the decisions on your own! Didn't you and Sirius have this discussion last summer?"

"At least Sirius was Harry's godfather. Harry doesn't have him anymore –" Harry felt like he'd been hit in the stomach.

"He's got me!" Tonks said angrily, echoing Sirius's words from a year earlier. "He's got Remus, and Dumbledore, and Arthur, and yes, you but not _just_ you. And Harry doesn't need any of us to decide what is best for him. He may be young, but he's got good instincts and a good head on his shoulders. You keep treating him like he's five, and you're going to push him away." Tonks's tone was icy now. "I don't know what you think is going on between Harry and I, but get over it. And stop acting like you gave birth to us all." A door slammed, and they all straightened, shoving the Extendable Ears in their pockets and rapidly looking around for a place to go.

Tonks looked up when she came out and saw them all standing there. She laughed humorlessly, a harsh noise. "Of course you were listening. Just perfect." She left the house, and Harry stood where he was, with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione staring at him.

"Harry, is there something going on between you and Tonks?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not." And it was at least partially true.

**oOo**

How it happened, Harry didn't know, but apparently Tonks won the argument. It turned out she wanted them all to go to the Burrow for a few days, and that's what was arranged for the weekend before Harry's birthday.

The two women maintained a frosty truce. Mrs. Weasley made it clear that the excursion was Tonks's responsibility, and Tonks stepped up with infectious enthusiasm. Tonks and Lupin intended to Apparate out after breakfast and set up security. Afterwards Tonks would get the car, and they planned to drive down after lunch. By the time Friday came along, she was brimming with energy and flew through the house like a brightly colored hurricane. She shoveled her breakfast in with gale-force speed and then stared pointedly at Lupin until he finally pushed his plate away and rose from the table.

As they walked away, Lupin said something to Tonks and she giggled. Harry couldn't help feeling jealous. Tonks had said she was over Lupin, and even though she didn't look at him with longing like she used to, it was obvious the two were good friends. Harry's imagination went rampant when he realized the two of them would be left alone after Hogwarts started.

When Tonks returned, all it took was one flash of her dimple at Harry to make his jealousy disappear. She pestered them all, running up and down the stairs to make sure they were packed and taking bags to put in the car, slipping down an entire flight of stairs at one point. As soon as lunch was finished, she insisted on helping clean the dishes, breaking two plates in the process.

"Got your toothbrush? Clean underwear packed?" she called as she chivvied them out the door. "Buttocks still on?" she said to Harry with a wink, and he laughed.

Tonks must have a switch, Harry thought as they went outside. She leaned against the gate, wand held inconspicuously as her head swiveled from side to side, watching for anything unusual. All traces of mirth were gone, and her expression was nothing but serious as she waited for them to pile into the roomy car.

Bill and Fleur elected to stay behind, to everyone's relief (though Mrs. Weasley muttered something about it being inappropriate), and Mr. Weasley was going to Apparate in when he left the Ministry. The drive took several hours, but the time flew by as they took in the scenery and chattered happily, teasing Tonks about her singing. She and Mrs. Weasley had a passive-aggressive battle over the radio, with Tonks point-blank refusing to listen to any station with Celestina Warbeck and Mrs. Weasley huffing so much over Tonks's choice of loud guitar-driven songs that they finally compromised on some Muggle station Tonks said her mum liked.

Tonks may have denied she had feelings, and Harry might have been jealous of Lupin. But when Tonks looked up in the rear view mirror as she sang about dancing in the moonlight and caught Harry's eye, there was something about the sparkle in her eye and the way a smile stretched across her face that gave him a spark of hope. And the playful wink sealed the deal.

**oOo**

It was beautiful. That was all Tonks could think as she watched Harry fly. Sirius told her once he was a fantastic flyer, but as she followed Harry with her eyes through the sky, she decided beautiful was a much more appropriate term. Harry and his broom were one, and it appeared effortless; he could turn on a Knut, stop faster than she could blink, and accelerate into a blur. The best part about watching him was his expression of pure, unadulterated joy, and it made her heart soar so high she might as well be on the broom with him. If she did nothing but watch Harry fly for the rest of her life, she would be perfectly content. Her happiness derived from his, she realized, and it was an incredibly vulnerable feeling that she wasn't sure about. It also didn't help that while in the air she noticed his jeans outlined his bum quite nicely when he leaned forward to accelerate.

They had taken to the sky as soon as they arrived at the Burrow, soaking up the last bit of sunshine left in the day. Hermione was even flying; such was their happiness at being outside that it had taken hardly any persuasion to get her in the air. Tonks herself flew for a few minutes before returning to the ground. She leaned back on her elbows on a sloping patch of ground in the paddock behind the orchard, watching the brooms cut through the air.

Suddenly Harry detached himself from the group and flew right at Tonks, so quickly she actually jerked back. He came to an abrupt yet graceful stop just before he reached her and dismounted easily, letting his Firebolt slide to the ground. Maintaining his momentum, Harry ran up and practically tackled her, pushing her shoulders until she fell onto her back and he tumbled next to her on the grass.

"Oi! What was that for?" Tonks exclaimed.

"Just because," Harry laughed, bringing his hands behind his head and brushing her shoulder as he did, making her shiver.

"Don't make me beat you up, Harry," she said, holding up a fist but unable to wipe the smile from her face. "I don't want to embarrass you in front of the others."

"Oh you would, would you?"

"With my wand hand tied behind my back."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Famous last words."

"You're the one who's still talking."

"Fine," Tonks said, clambering to her feet and dusting herself off. She held out her hand. "Get up, it will be easy enough without you already on the ground."

Harry smirked as he took her hand. "Don't hurt yourself, now."

Tonks yanked Harry up with more force than needed, bringing him close to her. She stuck one Doc Martens-clad foot behind his leg and kicked it out from under him, making Harry fall backwards. He maintained his grip on her hand and she fell with him, managing to bring her other leg up and landing with a knee in his chest. "You give?"

Harry held both his hands up in surrender, laughing. "Alright, alright, I give. You know I have to get you back for that sometime, don't you?"

Tonks stepped back and let Harry stand up, grinning widely. "If you say so."

Harry looked over her shoulder, and Tonks turned to see what was going on, but before she knew what was happening she was lifted off the ground. Ron must have landed at some point in time because he held her by her feet while Harry had his arms looped under hers. She reached for her wand in its arm holster, but Harry grabbed her hands. They started to walk quickly as she struggled fruitlessly; there was only one place they could be going.

"Harry James Potter and Ronald I-don't-know-your-middle-name Weasley, do not throw me in that pond fully dressed! I am an Auror, and I will make your deaths slow and painful!" she screamed.

She heard their feet hit the wooden dock, and they started to swing her back and forth. "One ... two ... three!" She braced herself for water, but instead they just laid her on the dock and backed away, both laughing. When she climbed to her feet, she saw Hermione and Ginny behind them, laughing as well.

"That was a really smart decision," she said, smoothing her clothes. "If you had thrown me in ..." Tonks took one step, lost her balance, and promptly fell backward into the water with a splash.

**oOo**

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were hysterical. Falling to the ground, one hand on their stomachs, gasping for air hysterical. After he and Ron deliberately stopped short of throwing her in, Tonks went and fell in on her own.

"Don't help me or anything," Harry heard her say sarcastically as she pulled herself up. "Just keep laughing. I'm fine, thanks."

Harry looked up when he heard her boots hit the wood, his laughter dying as he froze on his knees. Without a doubt, the joke was entirely on him. Her jeans clung to her long legs, and she pulled off her plaid Oxford shirt to wring it out, proving the tank top beneath outlined her ... well, _her_ ... far too well. Water dripped from shoulder-length purple hair, and as much as Harry liked her smile, the glare on her face was equally magnificent.

She stalked past them, waving a drying charm over herself and muttering threats and obscenities under her breath. Harry clenched his own jeans, repeating _don't turn and look_ over and over through his head, but teenage hormones took charge and he glanced back. Yes, the jeans clung just as much in the back as they did in the front. It was at that moment that Harry decided he would never, ever, be near any water with Tonks again.

**oOo**

They couldn't have planned a better Saturday. It was warmer than it had been all summer, sunny with just the slightest breeze. The entire day was spent outdoors, even eating outside. They played numerous matches of two-a-side Quidditch, messed with the gnomes, took walks around the property, and spent an hour after a filling lunch flat on their backs looking for pictures in the clouds. Tonks didn't leave Harry's side for a minute all day, and she was in heaven. Because as much as she told herself to quit leading him on in hopes of a relationship that couldn't be, they stuck together like Fred and George. Even as they ate dinner that evening while the sun dropped past the horizon, Harry sat to her left.

"What's that smell?" Harry asked as she passed him the mashed potatoes.

"I think it's the roast beef. Smells delicious," Tonks said.

"No, that's not it." Harry leaned over and pretended to sniff her. "Ah ... it's pond scum."

"Oh shut up!" She shoved him off the bench.

After dinner they built a fire and sat around it, toasting marshmallows and talking. Remus, Arthur, and Molly compared the professors they had at Hogwarts, some of which were still around. Tonks began making her noses for Ginny, and the game evolved into full-fledged impersonations. She started with teachers, Order members, and others they all knew and soon turned to those sitting around her.

Tall, gangly, ginger, and freckled. "I can make food disappear faster than _Evanesco_."

Petite and bushy-haired. "Anything worth knowing can be found in a book."

Skinny and green-eyed with dark hair. "I won't let people ride my Firebolt."

"No, just you!" Harry said as they all laughed. Tonks spotted Molly hiding a smile and decided to clear the air.

Short, plump, and red-headed. "Even though I can be overbearing, I always mean well." She smiled hesitantly at Molly, knowing it could go either way, but she was rewarded.

"Oh, go on!" Molly said, a full-fledged smile on her face now.

They stayed up late into the night, no one anticipating the morrow. Eventually only Harry, Tonks, and Hermione remained. Hermione rose and left after giving Harry a long look that Tonks couldn't interpret. Harry and Tonks shared an awkward smile before each looked back at the fire. She wondered how they kept finding themselves alone. The proper thing to do would be to quench the fire and go inside, but she couldn't make herself rise. As she stared into the flames, Tonks felt Harry's eyes on her. He was always _watching_ her, and she knew this because she was always _watching_ him. Tonks had a sudden insight about drug addicts; as much as she knew she shouldn't, she could not stop herself. _Did I just compare Harry to a drug? Merlin, I need help._

"Do you still want that Firebolt ride?" Harry said suddenly.

She was startled. "Now?"

"Why not?" He shrugged.

_Why not, indeed._ "Sure."

Harry retrieved his broom and mounted it, waving her over.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"Just get on behind me." She stared, dumbfounded. "You're a perfectly good flyer, Tonks, but your Comet Two Sixty is nothing compared to this. A quick up and down so you can get used to it, and then it's all yours."

_No, I should really get some sleep. Long drive tomorrow._ The words formed in her head and fell to her lips, but instead of saying them she found herself walking to Harry and climbing on the broomstick behind him, an incredibly intimate position. Her heart beat rapidly, and she hoped Harry didn't notice.

He did. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she squeaked. Tonks lightly put her hands on Harry's shoulders and then found herself clenching his chest for dear life as he took off.

It was exhilarating. She had never moved so quickly, and the dual sensations of flight and her arms wrapped around Harry's body were nearly more than she could handle. She felt his stomach muscles clench through his shirt beneath her hands as he maneuvered the broom. True to his word, he gained altitude, flew around for just a bit, then descended. When they landed, Tonks shakily dismounted. Harry's hair stuck up more than normal, and she wanted nothing more than to try to smooth it. He turned around, and a fire burned in his green eyes.

"Wow," she said, and she wasn't sure if she meant the flight or Harry. "Er, thanks for the lesson."

He broke into a charming grin. "You're welcome. You like it?" Tonks just settled for a nod.

"Want a turn?" Another nod.

Harry handed her the broomstick, and she swung one leg over.

"You should grip higher," he said. "Let me show you."

Harry stood behind her and, with one arm on either side, moved her hands slightly upwards. It was the piano all over again. He didn't let go after he corrected her grip, and Tonks could feel his chest rising and falling against her back. In sync, they rotated their heads. Just further and their noses would touch. A bit more and their lips would meet. Harry's hands slowly slid up her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She wanted to kiss him. This wasn't like their encounter last Christmas, where she could have kissed him but didn't. She _wanted_ to kiss him. Harry leaned forward, and Tonks tilted her head to one side, and – the fire crackled, startling them both and making Tonks drop the broom.

Tonks watched Harry as he walked off to one side. He brushed at his fringe, frustration evident in his eyes, and while she may have been better at hiding it, she was no less disappointed. She hated herself for it.

If he had kissed her, she wouldn't have stopped. And Tonks knew that somewhere amidst the blue jumpers and photographs and nightmare-soothing hugs and "our secrets", she had fallen utterly head over heels for Harry Potter.

**oOo**

They all had a lie-in on Sunday and dragged their feet getting ready to return. Lupin and Mr. Weasley Apparated back to Grimmauld Place while the others reluctantly loaded into the car. It was a quieter trip than the first; everyone was tired from the late night and long weekend. As Harry sat in the middle of the backseat, Hermione asleep on his shoulder, all he could think about was the previous night's flight.

He had never felt such a rush. His first flight ever, catching the Golden Snitch, winning the Quidditch cup, riding his Firebolt for the first time – none of it compared to flying with Tonks wrapped around him. Harry cursed the fire. He had been seconds away from pressing his lips to hers, and she hadn't flinched that time. He had never wanted to do anything more in his life, and he was tired of waiting.

Everyone except Harry fell asleep; even Mrs. Weasley dozed. Tonks glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Harry staring at her. She smiled, but there was an oddly wary look in her eyes.

"You should stop watching me, Harry," she said quietly.

"I will when you do," he replied just as quietly. Neither was talking about that particular moment.

They didn't speak again for the remainder of the drive, and eventually Harry napped as well, waking to the sound of Tonks saying, "Rise and shine, you layabouts." After everyone unloaded, Tonks left to return the car to her father. To Harry's disappointment, she didn't return until after dinner, when he found Tonks laying on the loveseat in the drawing room, her feet propped up on one end and her head on the other, eyes closed. The room was empty and he could have sat anywhere else, but he didn't want to. Tonks hadn't flinched, and Harry was tired of waiting.

"Hey, Tonks, can you move your feet?"

Her eyes remained shut. "How can you see me? I thought I blended in," she murmured sleepily, waving a hand towards her legs, clad in camouflage trousers.

"Wrong background, I suppose," he laughed, sitting on the floor in front of her feet.

"Oh come on," said Tonks, swinging her feet over his head and hauling him up by one arm. She turned towards him, crossing her legs underneath her, and Harry casually put his arm on the back of the loveseat, his hand resting inches from her shoulder.

Tonks glanced at his arm and raised one eyebrow. "Making yourself awfully comfortable, aren't you, Mr. Potter?"

"Maybe," he replied with a mischievous smile not unlike hers.

"You're getting dangerously cheeky." She tossed her head and slide closer until her knees were resting on his leg. "How about now?" she asked saucily, winking.

"Maybe not," he said, and his voice broke. Tonks laughed and moved back, while Harry removed his arm.

"Did you have a good weekend, Harry?" she asked, resting her chin in her hands.

"I really did," he said fervently. "The best one this summer."

"Good," said Tonks. "That was my intention."

Now why did she have to say things like that? It just made Harry like her even more. "Was it?"

Her cheeks took on a pink tinge, and she wore an uncharacteristically bashful smile. "Yeah. You're like ... well, you're one of my best friends, Harry."

Harry swallowed hard. The comment stung, as she was so much more than that to him. "Me, too," he forced himself to say, and he meant it.

"Your happiness is important to me," she continued, and something about the way she said it took all the sting away.

Harry took the plunge. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

Tonks looked away, biting her lip. "I know the feeling," she said, so softly he barely heard her.

He instantly wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her forever, kiss her like he could have on the broomstick or at the piano or under the camera. And Harry knew that at some point in time, in her flat or Hogsmeade or Sirius's room or the Burrow, he had fallen completely in love with Nymphadora Tonks.


	15. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note: **Over 250 favorites! Thank you thank you!

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

Tonks quietly entered the front door of Grimmauld Place. It was late, and she supposed everyone would be in bed. Too bad, really, since it was Harry's sixteenth birthday, and she would have liked to wish him well and give him his present on the actual day. But as she thought about it, perhaps it was for the best that she didn't give him his gift in front of everyone else. It was certainly more expensive than anything she had ever given anyone beyond her parents, and she didn't want to give them another reason to comment on the relationship between Harry and herself. A relationship that she desperately needed to define, but her heart yearned for a different meaning than her mind. The attraction between them was becoming irresistible, proven by their near-kiss on Harry's broomstick.

As she headed for the stairs, Tonks was surprised to see light spilling out from the library. It was probably Molly, waiting up for her. Tonks rolled her eyes and smiled to herself; sometimes being around Molly was just like being with her own mother. While the woman had backed off some since their confrontation, she hadn't changed entirely. Tonks stuck her head through the doorway, intending to say good night, but it wasn't the red-headed witch waiting for her. Instead it was the birthday boy himself. Tonks felt a thrill, which she sternly told herself was simply surprise.

"Harry?" she questioned. "Wotcher. Late, isn't it?"

Harry looked up, his slow smile stretching across his face. "Tonks! I almost gave up on you."

"Never give up on Tonks," she said in jest, walking across the room. "You're waiting on _me_?"

"Well, yeah," he responded, looking embarrassed. "Lupin told us what happened today, with the dementors and Karkaroff and everything else. When you didn't show up for tea, I figured you had a long day, and I wanted to make sure you were okay ..." He trailed off.

Against her best judgment, Tonks perched on the arm of his chair. "You're too sweet, Harry. I'm fine. Bloody tired, but fine." She rubbed her face wearily. "Hell of a long day. I Apparated a half dozen times all across the sodding country and repelled dementors twice. Twice!"

Harry shuddered and then raised his hand, looking as if he wanted to comfort her, but settled for an awkward pat on her knee. His touch sent sparks through Tonks's body. She hopped up and shed her jacket, glad for an excuse to move.

"But enough about me," she said hastily. "How was your birthday?"

"Besides all that, pretty good," he said. "I made Quidditch captain."

"Wicked!" Tonks exclaimed, knowing how pleased he had to be. "Are you excited?"

"Yes. A bit nervous, though."

"You'll do brilliantly, Harry." Tonks pulled a rectangular box out of her jacket and handed it to Harry. "Got this for you."

He smiled up at her in appreciation and pulled the wrapping paper off. Inside the box was a leather holster, quite similar to the one on Tonks's forearm but darker. "Harry J. Potter" was etched across one strap.

"A wand holster!" said Harry in awe. "Wow, thanks!"

"Well, I know how much you like mine, and since you wouldn't take it, I had to get you one of your own." Harry looked at her in surprise; it was the first time she had mentioned anything that had happened while she was intoxicated.

"Tonks," Harry began as he stood up. "Thank you, really. This is too much." He engulfed her in a tight hug and held on.

What was it about Harry Potter that made her so flustered? Tonks laughed nervously. "Anything for you." _Oh, that was the wrong thing to say. Quit acting like a love struck schoolgirl._ Well, she wasn't a schoolgirl anymore.

Harry released her and gazed into her eyes until she looked away. He started to speak, then stopped and sank back down into his chair, pulling the holster on.

"Fits perfectly!" He beamed.

"Happy birthday, Harry," said Tonks, and without a single thought, like it was something she did every day, she leaned over and kissed him.

Tonks could never explain exactly why she did it. It was meant to be a friendly graze on the cheek just like the peck she gave Charlie every time they met. Why she went for the lips instead of the cheek was something only her heart could tell. What she knew for certain was that she never expected the rush of passion that surged through her, the spark that flew between them so fiercely she would have sworn it was visible. It felt like someone had set off an entire crate of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs in her stomach. And for a period of time – it might have been ten seconds, it might have been ten minutes – Tonks was blissfully free of anything beyond the feel of Harry's lips, which were definitely, tenderly, joyfully kissing her back.

They broke apart with a mutual gasp and a mirrored expression of shock. Tonks desperately hoped that Harry missed the flash of green that had momentarily shone in her eyes. She struggled for something to say, but "I, I, um, I, er, you, I," was all she managed before Harry stood up and pulled her in for another kiss, one hand on either cheek. Tonks had no more control over her body than she did anyone else's, and with her hands grasping his arms to hold herself up, she fell into him so naturally she might as well have been made simply to kiss Harry Potter. If her lips were free, she would have breathed a sigh of relief, so palpable was the feeling she'd found something she had been seeking for ages. Harry was warm and eager and tasted delightfully minty.

Finally Tonks stepped back as her brain returned, grudgingly, from whatever vacation it had been enjoying. "Oh," she said in a surprised tone, but what ran through her head was more like s_hit. What did I just do? Shit. That was a very bad idea. Shit. I've ruined everything. Shit._

"What?" Harry asked. His eyes shone brightly, and she had to look away because she didn't trust herself when she looked in them. Her body was screaming to kiss him again. "What did I do wrong?"

Never had Tonks been more reminded that he was an inexperienced teenage boy. "You aren't the one who did something wrong, Harry."

"What are you talking about? That kiss –"

"That didn't mean anything. It was a birthday kiss. We're friends. I kiss Bill and Charlie and Remus all the time."

"No. You peck them on the cheek, and even that kills me inside. You _kissed_ me, Tonks, and it was not for my birthday."

"We can't do this, Harry, you know we can't. You're sixteen and I'm twenty-two." She dared to glance at him, and with a pang she saw the light in his eyes had been replaced by clouds, clouds of hurt that were her fault. Understanding each other as they did, he knew where she was going.

Harry shook his head in denial. "Don't be like this, Tonks. I don't care, and you don't either. You couldn't have kissed me like that if you did."

"I should care. The law cares. Do you know what would happen to me? I could go to jail! Do not pass go, do not collect £200, go directly to jail. I would lose my job. I'd most definitely be kicked out of the Order."

"Don't be ridiculous, Tonks. They're not going to send you to Azkaban for kissing me."

"There are other wizard prisons besides Azkaban," she explained, more worn out than when she had walked in the door. Tonks felt a flash of sympathy for Remus; rejecting someone was much harder than it appeared. "And can you see the headlines? 'Shape-shifting Auror Seduces the Chosen One', details on page seven. They'll start calling you the Boy-Who-Loved and make me out to be some sort of – of old, freakish, harlot."

"Since when do you care what people think about you?" Harry asked dubiously. "You're the biggest rebel I know. You've never followed rules or gone with the status quo. It's what makes you Tonks."

"Harry, we're not talking about sneaking out to the Forbidden Forest or piercing my nose here. This is real life."

"You pierced your nose?" Harry looked as if he was trying to picture it.

"Yes, years ago, it's gone now. Don't change the subject," she said impatiently. "The point is, there are far too many reasons for us not to do this."

"You're making this a bigger issue than it is. You aren't still hung up on Lupin, are you?"

Tonks couldn't stand the sadness in his voice. "No, I was over him long ago."

"Then we can be together." Harry pulled at her arms, trying to get her to look at him. "Tonks, I really like you. When we're together, it's like I'm in someone else's life. I don't think about Cedric or Sirius or the bloody prophecy. All I want to do is make you happy."

A reluctant smile tugged at Tonks's lips as she sat down in the chair. "Harry, I care for you ... so much. More than I should. I can't deny there is something special between us. But you and I, we just can't be."

"Why not?"

Tonks gazed at him. Harry had a clear sense of right and wrong, and it was one of the reasons she fell for him. She normally did, too, but this situation was all shades of grey. "It's not right for us to be together. You're six years younger than me."

"Lupin is more than twice that much older than you, and you chased him for months."

"That's different. We're both adults."

"Oh, and I'm just some kid, is that it?" Harry asked bitterly. He strode away from her, throwing his arms around. "I thought you were different, Tonks, but you're just like everyone else. Ickle Harry needs a babysitter. No matter what I do, no one ever sees me as anything but a child that needs to be protected!"

"Harry, that's not what I meant! I know you aren't a child, but you're still underage. You're still in school. What would we do, sneak around on the occasional Hogsmeade weekend under your invisibility cloak?" She stood up, running her hands through her hair restlessly and unknowingly leaving the purple tresses sticking up as much as Harry's.

Harry put his arms around her. "Wouldn't it be worth it? We would be brilliant together, Tonks." He lowered his head to hers. "I don't care what we do, I just don't want to be without you."

As he kissed her, Tonks melted and felt her resolve slipping away. _Is it so wrong ... yes, yes it is. Stop!_

"We can't, Harry," she said breathlessly. "I can't. I'm so sorry. We're just friends, and it has to stay that way."

"I can't be just your friend, Tonks," he said harshly. "It's not enough for me anymore."

"That's all you can have. I'm sorry."

"Is that really enough for you?" He looked at her, his eyes imploring her not to do this.

Biting her lip, she couldn't bring herself to lie. "No. But if it's that or nothing ..."

"I can't do it," he insisted.

"Then I guess we can't be friends," she said, her heart burning at the thought. "This is just ... a crush, and if we stay away from one another until you return to Hogwarts, it will go away."

"Do you really believe that?"

It took all her courage to turn around and walk away, leaving a forlorn teenager behind. "I have to."

**oOo**

Tonks blew at the strands of hair in her face with frustration. With a wave of her wand she conjured a green elastic band and pulled her long hair up into a loose ponytail, ensuring it would stay out of her way. Then she continued to scrub the counter vigorously.

"What are you doing, Nymphadora?" her mother asked as she walked into her kitchen. "You know there's a spell for that."

Tonks stopped cleaning and gave her a sheepish grin. "I tried that. See, I was brewing some tea, and I must have boiled it a little too forcefully because it sort of, uh, exploded."

Andromeda rolled her eyes in a manner much reminiscent of her daughter but gave her a loving smile. This was far from the first kitchen mishap caused by the youngest Tonks.

"So I decided it would be best if I just cleaned up on my own."

"Let me take care of that." In short order Andromeda had the tea ready, and the two women seated themselves at the table. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I come see my own mother?"

"Of course, sweetheart, as often as you want, but usually you waltz in the door announcing your presence at the top of your lungs, hand me a bag of dirty laundry, and raid the pantry."

Tonks laughed halfheartedly, then sighed, tracing the top of her mug.

"Can I ask you something?" Andromeda said, studying her daughter.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have something going on with Lupin again?"

"What? Remus? No!" Tonks stared at her mother, dumbfounded. "Why would you think that?"

"Sweetheart, you've never been a gourmet cook, but I haven't seen you unable to make a simple cuppa in a long time." She looked at her daughter wryly. "Not to mention you never leave your hair brown, although I think it's lovely."

After a few seconds, Tonks shook her head. "Mum, believe me, Remus Lupin is the last thing on my mind."

"Who is it, then?"

"Who is what?" Tonks replied far too quickly.

"Who are you in love with?"

"I'm not in love with anyone." _But I could, if I let myself ..._

"Who's the man, then?"

"Why do you think there's a man?"

Andromeda looked at Tonks sympathetically. "Because you're my daughter and I know. I've seen it before, and I've been there myself."

_Bloody mothers._ "I guess there could be someone," Tonks said with the air of someone making a confession. "But it's ... complicated, and I don't think it could ever work between us. There are reasons we shouldn't be together."

"Sweet Merlin, is he married?"

"Mum! No!"

"Is he a werewolf?"

"Not this time." Both women laughed.

"Is he twice your age?"

"No, actually he's a bit younger."

"How much of a bit?"

"Er, a couple of years." _Two, six, what's the difference?_

Her mother eyed her but apparently decided not to press the issue. "Do you work with him? Is he in the Order?"

"No. Well sort of. He's ... not _in_ the Order, but that's how we met."

"Well, if you can't be with him for whatever reason, why don't you just try to forget about him and move on? It seemed to work well enough with Lupin."

Tonks sighed again. "But Mum, this is different. With Remus, all I really had to get over was a crush and my own pride. This bloke, I don't _want_ to get over him. I don't know what it is, but I'm so drawn to him. I mean, we talk for hours, and sometimes it's about really deep things and sometimes it's just our favorite desserts, but either way it's so satisfying. When we're not together, he haunts me, day and night. And he's got these eyes, and this, this hair, y'know?"

"Eyes and hair? I can see the attraction."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Mum, please. You don't understand what it's like to be around someone who's so attractive to you, knowing you shouldn't go after him."

"You're absolutely right," Andromeda said sarcastically. "I wouldn't know anything at all about that."

Tonks glanced at her with a chuckle. "Well, maybe you do know. A bit."

"Yes, a bit," her mother agreed. "Although for future reference, your father pursued me, not the other way around." Tonks smiled, but her eyes remained solemn. "Okay, Nymphadora, you obviously aren't going to give it up. I know there's more you're not telling me, but from what you've said, I can't see any reason why you can't be with this man." Andromeda stood up and gave Tonks a quick hug, kissing her on top of her head. "I love you, sweetheart, and I want you to be happy."

"I love you too, Mum." Tonks smiled gratefully at her mother as Andromeda left the room for more tea, then groaned and let her head fall to the table with a thump. "Ouch."

**oOo**

And so it went for days. In mixed company Harry and Tonks acted as normally as they could, but they barely spoke and went out of their way to avoid being alone together. There were no more long talks under the attic window, and their engaging banter at meals disappeared. On movie nights Tonks would stare at the spot that she had regularly occupied next to Harry on the loveseat and was now taken by Ginny more often than not.

_I can't believe I'm jealous of a fourteen-year-old girl.  
Maybe he'll get back with that Cho girl when he returns to Hogwarts. They say you never forget your first love.  
I wonder if Mum and Dad would mind me moving back home.  
I can last until September. Right?  
Reckon Harry feels as bad as I do?  
How long am I going to torture myself?  
He looks so cute when he's frowning.  
I'd love to run my fingers through that hair again.  
Stop stop STOP!_

Two people sharing the same house could not evade each other forever, as was demonstrated the morning she came out of the bathroom to find Harry at the door. They locked eyes as she slid by him, and when their hands brushed, Tonks's knees went weak. She volunteered for every extra shift at the Ministry and every mission with the Order just to get out of the house, and fortunately the other tenants of Grimmauld Place chalked up her drawn appearance to overwork. If anyone noticed the change between her and Harry, no one commented, although she picked up on some concerned glances. They had such a tumultuous relationship at the beginning of the summer that it was possible everyone was used to their mood swings. Tonks still couldn't keep herself from watching Harry, and he was plainly unhappy.

Tonks was miserable. She had a childhood crush on Bill Weasley, and when he made it clear he wasn't interested, it hurt. She shared a first love with Charlie Weasley, and when a misunderstanding took them in different directions, it hurt. She spent months seeking romance with Remus Lupin, and when he rejected her, it hurt. But this _hurt_.

**oOo**

Harry missed Sirius more than ever. Somehow Sirius had seen this before even Harry knew what was happening, and he would have understood. Ironically, when Harry had a problem he normally went to Tonks, but as she was the problem, that wasn't possible. He was sure neither Lupin nor Mr. Weasley would approve. Mrs. Weasley obviously didn't. Ron had even less experience than Harry and probably would clap him on the back with a "Birds, mate. Can't understand 'em." He briefly considered talking to Bill, but he didn't know him that well and besides, Bill and Tonks were friends. Hermione was already far too suspicious, and Harry felt like although she would be sympathetic, she would side with Tonks. He needed to talk to someone. As hard as it had been before they kissed, now it was ten times worse. Before he had dreams; now he had memories.

"Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively one day, peeking into Harry and Ron's bedroom. Though it was the middle of the afternoon, Harry was stretched out on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What, Hermione?" he replied wearily.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Harry felt the slight change in the pressure of the mattress as Hermione sat on the end of his bed.

"It's Tonks, isn't it?" Harry sighed inwardly. "You like her, don't you?"

"Yes," admitted Harry, sitting up. No point in lying when she already knew.

"Does she know? Is that why you've both been acting so strangely?"

Harry hesitated, but his need to talk overruled his uncertainty and the words spilled out. "She kissed me, and then she rejected me."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed shrilly, then clapped her hand over her mouth. "What was she thinking?" she continued in a muted yet appalled voice. "_She_ kissed _you_?"

"The first time, but it was me the second. And the third."

"The third!" Her shrillness returned.

"Hermione, be quiet," Harry scolded, glancing towards the door. "I'll tell you the whole story." Without waiting for a response, he plunged into the story of his birthday, leaving nothing out but the details of the soaring sensation he felt in his stomach when their lips met.

"Oh, Harry" was all Hermione said when he finished. They were quiet for a moment. "She's right, you know."

"No, she's not," Harry disagreed with some heat. "She's right that it would be hard. Obviously we would have to hide it from everyone, but I don't care about that. Here's the thing, Hermione. I'm hurt and I'm angry, but when I think about it deep down, I know it's going to work out. Despite all this, I know."

"Oh, Harry," she repeated. "This is more than your crush on Cho, isn't it?"

"Much more. That's like trying to compare Honeyduke's best chocolate with pick'n'mix candy." Harry smiled to himself as he made the reference; Tonks's kisses had reminded him of chocolate.

"What are you going to do?"

"Try to talk to her again if I can, I reckon. It's either that or keep waiting, and I'm running out of time." He looked at her anxiously. "Please don't tell anyone, Hermione."

She nodded. "Not even Ron?"

"I'll tell him eventually, but I want to get it worked out first."

"Sure, Harry," she said, sliding next to him and putting her arm around his shoulder. "You definitely have more than the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Harry chuckled. "Reckon I'm up to a tablespoon?"

"Harry, after what you've told me and the way you look at Tonks, yes, I think you've earned a tablespoon." Grateful that she understood his situation, Harry leaned into her, and the two friends sat together in silence.

**oOo**

Harry climbed out of his bed, tired of tossing and turning. He wanted to blame Ron's snores, but he knew it had much more to do with a certain purple-haired Auror he couldn't get out of his head. For lack of anything better, he headed down to the kitchen for a drink, thinking to himself that it had been the most up-and-down summer of his life.

He shuffled into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk. As he turned back towards the door, he started. The same purple-haired Auror that haunted his dreams was sitting at the table, her head in her hands. This could be his chance to talk to her, but she gave no sign of recognition or even being awake so he headed for the door again.

"Harry."

He turned, the whispered word so soft he might have imagined it, but she hadn't moved. He started to push the door open.

"I miss you."

Harry stopped, beginning to wonder if his lack of sleep affected his brain. He turned his head toward her once more, and this time she was looking right at him. Heart pounding, Harry sat his cup down and slowly walked to Tonks. When he got to her, he ached, seeing his own misery reflected in her eyes.

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked slowly, staring intently as if he could telepathically force her to give the answer he wanted.

"I want to," she said quietly.

"But you won't, will you?" Harry said sullenly. It was going to be the same old story.

"No."

Harry walked away, deciding to try another time. He couldn't go through this right now; it was eating away at him. He would rather have a thousand Occlumency lessons with Snape than feel the way he felt now.

"Wait!" she called. "I hate how things are between us. Can't we ... if we can't be like we were, can we at least be friendly?"

"Whatever you want, Tonks," Harry mumbled as he reached the door. It would never be the same anyway. He loved Tonks and she loved him, but she kept them apart. Nothing besides that mattered.

"You think this is what I want?" Her words stopped him. When Harry faced her, Tonks stood up, her face pale. "Nothing about this is what I want," she said in a shaky voice. "Do you think I woke up one morning and thought, 'Gee, Tonks, your life is far too boring. How about a challenge?'" Harry just stared; Tonks was on the brink of losing her composure. "Do you think I decided to fall for you? That with a snap of my fingers I made the conscious decision to fancy a sixteen-year-old? And just for kicks, let's not make it any sixteen-year-old. It's someone who can say more to me with one glance than anyone else can with a dictionary in front of them, someone who means more to me after a year than others do after ten."

"Tonks, I –"

Her words tumbled out faster and faster. "Do you think I want to be so distracted at work every day that all the Aurors ask me who the new bloke is? Do you think I want to close my eyes every night only to see messy black hair? Do you think I want to watch you every minute we're together and think about you every second we're not?"

"Why –"

"Do you know that for the first time in my life, I stare in the mirror each morning and hate what I see? I can look however I want on the outside, but nothing can change how I feel on the inside. And I have tried, dear God have I tried!"

"Don't –"

"Do you think I wanted to hurt you? I didn't want this to happen, but I want to be with you. I am so torn!" she cried, her bottom lip trembling. "Harry, I am so sorry! I know I led you on and I know I kissed you and I know I pushed you away, and believe me, if I could make things different I would. But I can't. Please don't think I wanted any of this. I'm so sorry."

"Do you regret it?" Harry asked, knowing he would be crushed if she said yes.

Tonks took a long time to answer. "I regret kissing you when I knew there weren't going to be more. It was hard before, but it's just cruel now. But that kiss ... I replay it over and over, and every time I see you all I want is to do it again."

"Then let me!" Harry pleaded, walking to her.

Tonks put her hand out and actually stepped back, retreating from his presence. "Harry, I'm begging you, don't. There is no happy ending for us."

Harry stopped mid-stride as her words struck him like a shockwave. She was wrong. She had to be wrong. Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to spill over at any minute; clearly she was as pained as him. Harry had to put his hand on a chair to restrain himself from rushing to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her tears away, promising he would find a way for them to work. They were on a precipice, Tonks and Harry, one visibly upset and one hurting no less. Harry had one more thing to say, and her answer would determine which way they fell.

"Please just tell me the truth, and I'll leave you alone," he said, eyes locked onto hers. She nodded. "Do you care for me?"

Tonks bit her lip. "I adore you."

"Then I'm not giving up on us."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know that while this chapter started out with something many of you were waiting for, it didn't end that well. But Tonks is wrong about their happiness so just stick with me!


	16. Wotcher, Harry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Do the Hippogriff" by The Weird Sisters.

**Author's Note: **250 reviews! Muchas gracias! Thank you so much for your kind words & suggestions.

* * *

**Wotcher, Harry**

Tonks strolled into the library of Grimmauld Place with a small plate in her hand, intending to eat and read for a bit. She wasn't normally much of a reader, but she needed a distraction and the piano reminded her far too much of something, make that some_one_, else.

"Um, hi, Tonks," said Harry from the sofa.

_Speak of the devil. A really cute devil._ "Oh! Wotcher, Harry," Tonks said, coming to a startled halt. "I ... I thought you would all be asleep by now."

"Ron and Hermione had a row, and I didn't feel like hearing Ron complain about her all night, so I'm waiting until he falls asleep," Harry responded in a subdued voice, not quite looking at her. "What are you eating? It's nearly midnight."

"Apple pie. There was some left, and it looked good. I've never been much of a balanced meal type of girl, and I just now finished my mission so I missed any dinner." She licked her fork. "Another row, huh? All they need is to kiss already and they'd get along much better. Amazing what a good snog can do for you."

She remembered the last kiss she had, and a blush crept up on her cheeks. She sneaked a peek at Harry, seeing that he was blushing, too. That made her feel good, although she knew it shouldn't. It surprised her how easily they were conversing; ever since their encounter in the kitchen, they had awkwardly settled into something more than outright avoidance and less than friendship. This was their first time alone since that night, and she was simultaneously thrilled and regretful. Tonks missed Harry more than she would have believed; she craved his company like a bar of exquisite chocolate.

"So what's that you're looking at there?" she rushed on.

"It's a photo album of my parents," replied Harry, flipping the pages of a large book. "Hagrid gave it to me my first year."

"Oh, how nice!" Tonks exclaimed. "Can I see?"

"Sure."

She sat next to him and leaned over, some of her hair spilling into Harry's line of vision. Today it was chin-length blonde with blue streaks.

"Hey, I can't see," Harry said, flicking the offending blue lock out of his eyes.

"Sorry." She straightened up and scooted closer to him, feeling the warmth of his thigh next to hers. Tonks ate her pie slowly as Harry turned the pages, occasionally commenting on a picture. When Harry reached the end, he closed the book and set it on the table in front of them. "Thanks for letting me look, Harry."

"You know, since I shared with you, you ought to share that with me," he said, gesturing to the last bite of pie on her plate. He grinned, the first time she had been a recipient of that in a while, and held his hand out for the plate, but instead she picked up the last piece with the fork and held it in front of his mouth. Maintaining eye contact, he ate it. She sat the plate down next to his scrapbook.

"You have a bit there, on the corner of your mouth." She pointed and Harry licked his lips. Tonks's mouth went dry at the sight. Swallowing visibly, she forced herself to glance away. "Your parents were lovely. I met them once; did you know that?"

"No," he replied, his eyes lighting up.

"I was five. I only remember it because we also ran into Narcissa Malfoy, and she and Mum had an ... encounter. We were shopping in Diagon Alley and we saw Sirius with your parents outside Florean Fortescue's. Of course Mum stopped to chat for a bit and Sirius introduced them to us. I don't recall much, but I remember one thing about your mother. Mum said my full name and I got upset, and your mum crouched down so our heads were level and told me that Dora was a pretty name. She was so nice, and she had the most amazing eyes." Tonks sought Harry's gaze. "Your eyes, of course. I'm sure you hear it all the time. They're very striking, so green ..."

Harry slowly leaned forward. "Yes, I quite like my eyes, but I'm partial to wide, dark blue ones as well."

His hand curved around her cheek, and, ignoring the refrain of _it'swrongit'swrongit'swrong_ running through her mind, Tonks couldn't help but lean into his kiss. It was a long yet chaste affair. When they finally pulled apart, each took a deep breath, and then their mouths met again, this time with abandon. As their lips crushed against each other fiercely, Harry wrapped his arms around Tonks and she twisted, pushing him down on the sofa, straddling his lap. She clutched his hair, flicking her tongue against his lips, whimpering with satisfaction when they parted. Harry gripped her bum and flipped her over so she was laying underneath him. Their lips never ceased kissing whatever they came across, moving fast and furious from mouths and ears to necks and shoulders. Tonks was flying, adrenaline rushing through her body, rendering her hyperaware of every single sensation. Harry's lips left a tingle wherever they touched, a trail of fire that made her burn. When he boldly kissed the base of her throat, she let out a soft moan.

It was as if someone turned the lights on in her head. She had been so borne away by lust that she completely shut off her thoughts. They returned with a roar, and Tonks was completely aware she was making out with sixteen-year-old Harry Potter. Again.

"No, no, no," she said, pulling herself away. He was in a state – hair wilder than normal, face flushed, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, lips swollen by her kisses. And never sexier. She knew she looked the same mess. Unable to have that heart-wrenching conversation a second time, she fled the room, hearing Harry shout "Tonks!" behind her. She jogged up each set of stairs, not caring if she woke anyone up. She stumbled once but picked herself up and continued until she ran out of stairs and burst into the attic.

"Tonks!"

She whirled around, anguish rising within her. The intensely impassioned look on Harry's face broke her. In one stroke she had ruined everything again, just as easily as she could with a swish of her wand. _I can't believe I let that happen again. Do you have no self-control, Tonks?_

"Dora ..."

It was the first time he ever called her that to her face, and she loved the way it rolled off his lips, the lips she could not stop meeting with her own. She turned back around, facing the window. It started to rain, an appropriate backdrop for the storm in her soul. "Don't call me that, Harry. You should go to bed. I'm not feeling well." It hurt to talk with her heart pounding and her breath coming in short, rapid gasps.

"It's what I call you in my head. You're Tonks to everyone, but you're so much more than that to me. Dora, talk to me." She tensed; he was right behind her. "What does this mean?"

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Yes, you did, and so did I. I haven't had much practice kissing girls, but kissing you feels more right than the first time I picked up my wand. They say the wand chooses the wizard; I choose you."

For someone with hardly any experience, Harry had a surprising way with words. Tonks had to get away; if she looked at him, she would kiss him again and that would be very, very bad. "You don't have the right to choose me." She started to move away, keeping her back to him, but he grabbed her wrist forcefully, pulling her close. This was a side of Harry she had never seen, a far cry from the reserved boy of last summer, and even in her turmoil she knew it attracted her even more.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't be yours."

"Yes, you can," Harry insisted. "Stop lying! You lied when you told me you didn't mean those things you said when you were drunk, you lied on my birthday, and you're lying now. You have feelings for me; I know you too well."

"Harry, it doesn't matter how I feel; this cannot happen. We've been over this before. Don't you understand?" she begged him. "It – it just can't. It's not right."

"I know it'll be hard, but we can make it work, Dora, I know we can. Please listen to me."

Tonks twisted out of his grip and strode to the door leading to the small roof balcony. It was the only place she could go to get away from him. She hung onto her resolve by a very tiny thread, and every word Harry spoke pulled one strand from it. "You told me once that you shouldn't have to talk someone into love. Take your own advice, Harry."

Harry fell silent for a moment, and she hoped she'd persuaded him. When he spoke again, she heard uncertainty in his words. "You don't mean that. You like me, I know you do, you could love me. You admitted it! All you need is to be convinced that it's okay for us to be together, and it is. It's more than okay; it would be better than I can imagine."

Tonks pulled the door open, exposing the downpour, and Harry gaped in astonishment. "What are you doing? It's pouring out there."

"Well, I could use some rinsing." With a deep breath, she walked into the rain. It was the height of summer so the rain wasn't too cold. She stood on the roof, eyes closed, completely soaked in seconds.

"I'm not letting you get out of this."

She turned around, mouth falling open when she saw Harry standing behind her, just as wet as she was. His dark hair was plastered to his head, and he had taken his glasses off. His clothes clung to him, and she could see the lightest outline of muscles on his arms, making her catch her breath. "Go inside, Harry."

"No! Quit pushing me away. What do I need to say to you? Do I need to tell you I'm in lo-"

Tonks stepped to him, placing her hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare say that, you'll break my heart."

He jerked his head away. "But it's true! I love your long legs and your big feet and your ever-changing hair." Harry put one hand on her waist and pulled her close, the other hand resting gently on the back of her neck. "I love your button nose –" he kissed there "– and your dimple –" and there "– and your lips, especially your lips." He kissed her there, and she melted into him for a second before forcing herself to pull her mouth away.

"That's lust, Harry, not love."

"I'm not finished. I love your laugh and your clumsiness and your voice. I love your temper and your jokes and your fidgeting. I love talking to you and watching you and touching you. You have this joy in life that is irresistible, and you make me happy just by being in the same room."

Tonks was gone, completely, utterly, one hundred percent done. It wasn't just the stirring words or the ardent kiss; it was the intensity of his gaze, the fact that she knew Harry would stand on a rooftop in the rain in the middle of the night for as long as it took and come back tomorrow if he had to. It was the fact that she wanted to run after him as he did her, and Tonks realized that the heart she had been protecting, restraining, hiding, wasn't hers to hold back anymore. Without knowing, she had given it away long ago.

"Why won't you let yourself feel something for me?"

"Something?" she cried, pulling back. "Harry, I feel _everything_ for you. All it takes is one glance from you to make my day. You're brave and loyal and smart and strong-willed, and I love it all. I want to make you smile and laugh and have all the fun you've been deprived of. I want to argue with you just so we can make up. I want to run my fingers in your thick hair and gaze into your gorgeous eyes and kiss you breathless. I want to fly on a broomstick with you and teach you how to play the piano. I want to keep you safe from harm, protect you from any type of pain, kidnap you and hide you on some deserted island where Voldemort can never find you." It wasn't just rain on her face now. "And the thing I love about you most of all is that you would never, ever let me do that."

Harry came at Tonks or Tonks went to Harry or maybe they met in the middle, but suddenly they were together. The rain, the house, the world itself might have disappeared for there was nothing but Harry and Tonks and their lips pressed together and their arms wrapped around each other and their bodies so close their hearts beat as one. Their kiss was hungry, and it was passionate, and it spoke volumes. The tension of past weeks, their longing for each other, their torment at being apart, all of it poured out into the rain. They separated just long enough to take sustaining breaths of air before coming together again, unable to stop.

How long they kissed in the rain, they didn't know, for all sense of time had gone by the wayside. At some point Harry picked her up and walked back inside. He stumbled over the threshold and they fell to the ground together, laughing in sync, their mouths still attached. Harry pushed a pillow against a box and leaned on it, pulling Tonks into his lap to resume kissing. Eventually their chapped lips couldn't withstand any more, and they rested in content silence. Tonks sat between Harry's legs, his arms wrapped around her while her head leaned against his shoulder.

"What changed, Dora?" he asked softly, and she felt a renewed thrill at the way he said her name.

"Nothing changed," she replied. "All the reasons we shouldn't be together are still there, but I'm choosing to ignore them. I can't keep myself from you anymore, not physically, not mentally, not emotionally, and I don't want to. I never did, I just ... I had to work through some things in my head."

"Are you sure?" he asked, and Tonks could hear the old, unsure Harry. "If we start something and you change your mind ... I can't go back after this."

Tonks reluctantly pulled out of his embrace and turned around, better enabling her to take his face in her hands. "Harry, I don't know exactly how this is going to work. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. All I know is that I will never turn my back on you or deny what I feel for you again. I don't know what we're doing here, but this? You and me? I'm all in."

That slow smile spread across his face and he leaned forward to capture her lips again. Tonks gave in willingly, wondering how she ever could have walked away from him.

**oOo**

They spent the entire night wrapped up together in the attic. At first Harry told Tonks to go to bed. "You have to work tomorrow, don't you?"

"I think it's today now, Harry. Nine a.m. meeting with Scrimgeour himself," she replied. Harry laid on his back, head on a pillow, while Tonks laid perpendicular to him with her head on his stomach, one of Harry's hands entwined in hers while his other played with her hair. "What, are you tired of me already?"

"Never," he promised.

"Well, that's good." She rolled over and brought her face close to his, sporting an impish grin. "Because you're stuck with me."

"Oh, no," Harry murmured as she kissed him. "Anything but that."

"Besides," Tonks started some time later. "Right now, this is all like a dream. Once we go downstairs where everyone else is, we don't go down as HarryandDora. It's back to Harry and Tonks until the next time we can sneak away."

"Fortunately, we're both fairly experienced at sneaking around," said Harry, making her laugh.

"Right you are, Harry."

"So did you really pierce your nose?" asked Harry after a period of silence.

"Yes, I did." Tonks looked at him curiously. "Is that what you've been thinking about this whole time?"

"I just can't see it."

"I'm sure I have a picture somewhere. I pierced my tongue, too. Right after I graduated from Hogwarts, during my rebellious phase."

Harry looked at her skeptically. "And when will this 'phase' end?"

She laughed. "Well, it was a period of time when I went out of my way to annoy my parents. I don't know why; I had issues, I reckon."

"You're full of surprises." Harry hugged her tighter. "But I like most of them."

They dozed off eventually. Tonks fell asleep first, her head once again pillowed on his shoulder. He watched her in fascination, waiting for that moment, and he was quickly rewarded. Blonde and blue changed to brown, lengthening to well past her shoulders, growing in thickness and gaining a wavy curl. As Harry tightened his hold on Tonks and closed his eyes, he was, for the first time in a long time, perfectly happy.

Tonks woke before Harry and pulled him from his slumber with what he decided was the greatest alarm clock ever – her voice, whispering in his ear. It was that surreal pre-dawn hour, and Harry felt suspended between the worlds of dreams and real life. As they stood on the rooftop together and watched the first rays of sunlight peek through the buildings around them, wrapped up in a blanket against the morning chill, Harry decided that perhaps dreams and real life could collide. They soon parted, after a dozen "one last" kisses, heading for their respective rooms and an hour or two of blissful sleep.

**oOo**

When Tonks entered the kitchen, her eyes immediately zeroed in on Harry. Trying unsuccessfully to hide her wide smile, she focused on the opposite wall as she made her way around the table, knowing if she kept looking at him she would end up leaning down for a kiss in front of everyone.

"Good morning, everybody!" she said brightly as she sat between Harry and Bill.

"Good morning, Tonks," said Bill, looking amused. "You're very happy this morning. Any reason?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. The sun's out, the birds are singing, it's a great day," she answered him, reaching for the pumpkin juice and knocking over a stack of toast. "And I had the most marvelous dream last night."

Harry coughed, but no one seemed to notice as they dug into their food. "What about?" Ginny asked from across the table.

"Y'know, I don't quite remember. I just know it was raining, and then I was standing on top of a roof watching the sun come up. I'm not sure what happened in between, but I woke up feeling perfectly content. Although I've got this odd sort of mark on my shoulder." Harry took a large gulp of juice and choked.

"All right, Harry?" Tonks thumped him on the back.

"Mm-hmm." Harry focused on buttering his toast, but under the table he kicked her. Tonks stifled a giggle.

**oOo**

Harry had never been a patient person, but that day crawled by so slowly he checked the clock to see time wasn't going backwards. The worst part about the days Tonks worked were that he never knew when she would return, be it midday or midnight, but this time it was early afternoon when he heard someone walking up the stairs. Leaving the drawing room as quickly as he could without making a scene, he came upon Tonks right outside the door.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said, a goofy grin on her face.

"Hi, Tonks," he replied, knowing his face matched hers.

"It's raining," she told him with a wink.

"Yes, you were squeaking when you walked," said Harry, noting the lime-green wellies (the exact shade of her hair) she wore. They shared a smile for another second before she brushed past him into the room, squeezing his hand as she did. He followed.

"Got you something," she said, rummaging through the messenger bag slung over her shoulder. She handed him a tin of Honeydukes treacle fudge. "Actually," Tonks continued in a louder voice, "Got you all something." She dumped the bag on a table, and sweet after sweet fell out. Fizzing Whizzbees, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Pepper Imps, and the pile grew.

"Did you rob Honeydukes?" Ron asked even as he grabbed a handful of Chocoballs.

Tonks laughed. "I spent the day in Hogsmeade, and I stopped in to pick up some more Toothflossing Stringmints. Then I wanted some chocolate, and it makes me feel better to pretend that I bought this all for you lot."

"Why were you in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked curiously. He thought she had a meeting with the Minister.

"Auror stuff," she replied vaguely, still digging in her bag. "Here, got this especially for you, Remus." She tossed a large bar of plain chocolate to Lupin. "Our resident chocoholic."

"Thank you, Tonks," he said. "But you're as bad as I am."

"Perhaps," she laughed, settling on the sofa and glancing pointedly at Harry, then the space next to her. He sat down and offered his tin of fudge to her. If their fingers occasionally brushed each other as they reached for sweets, only Hermione noticed. Her eyes flicked from Harry to Tonks and back, and when Harry answered her unspoken question with a jerk of his head, she beamed.

The rest of the vacation passed in a pleasant haze. Gone was the anger, awkwardness, tension, and hurt that had plagued their relationship for the summer, and Harry found that Tonks was herself again, the ever-smiling girl who tripped down the stairs singing, "Can you dance like a hippogriff? Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma!" When she was home, Harry couldn't walk down a hall without an arm reaching out from a closet and yanking him inside for a quick snog. Once, when they were very nearly caught by Mrs. Weasley, Tonks taught him a useful spell to send noises in the opposite direction. They spent hours nearly every night in the attic, kissing as much as they talked and sometimes laughing so hard Harry devoutly hoped Tonks's permanent Silencing Charm was strong. He discovered she was extremely ticklish, had broken her left leg twice, and wasn't afraid to use a kiss to get what she wanted. Not that he minded at all.

**oOo**

Tonks was exhausted, but she wouldn't have changed a thing. The long nights quickly caught up to her, and every time she climbed into the attic she swore that tonight she would tell Harry she just couldn't stay up, that she still had work and Order duties on top of that. It was a resolution that always lasted about two seconds into the first kiss, a kiss that inevitably led to countless others, kisses that left her with a high no drug could top. Although she never would have said it to his face, at first Harry was every bit the eager teenager who had only kissed one other person (though to be fair, Charlie had said the same for her years before). Fortunately what Harry lacked in technique he made up for in chemistry and enthusiasm, and being a quick study with plenty of practice, he rapidly improved.

"I like kissing you," she announced as they pulled apart one night.

"I couldn't tell," he said. "Come back and let me double-check."

She laughed. He was becoming quite the flirt when they were alone. "Don't you like kissing me?"

"Like I said, come back here and I'll show you."

She squirmed in his embrace halfheartedly, dodging his kisses just to tease him. "Y'know, I think I've found the 'power the Dark Lord knows not.'"

"Oh really?" Harry looked at her with eyebrows raised. "What's that?"

"Just give him a good snog." She burst out laughing at his disgusted expression. "Don't you think it's a good idea? It renders me quite helpless."

Harry began to tickle her fiercely. "You're horrible, just horrible. You may have ruined snogging for me altogether."

Tonks squealed and batted at his hands ineffectually. Gasping for words, she decided instead to just prove him wrong. "There," she said when she was finished. "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Not at all," said Harry, leaning in for another kiss.

"I wish we could do this all the time, instead of just when we could sneak away." Grinning, Tonks stood up and backed away. "In fact, I'd like to tell the whole world that I get to snog Harry Potter and quite enjoy it."

Harry followed. "Would you? First you wouldn't even let yourself kiss me and now you want to tell everyone? Go ahead."

"Okay." Tonks pulled open the door that led to the roof and took a deep breath. "I LOVE SNOGGING HARRY PO-"

"Are you crazy, Dora?" Harry said, clapping a hand over her mouth and pulling her back inside.

"Maybe," she giggled, feeling like a sixteen-year-old girl again. "But if I'm crazy, what does that say about you, since you choose to be with me?"

"Maybe it just means I'm crazy about you." He pulled her close, and as they kissed Tonks wondered, for the thousandth time, how she could have come so close to running away from this.

August wound down in a swirl of midnight snogging, reckless rendezvous in closets and bathrooms, and secret smiles across the kitchen table. Tonks brought her camera to the attic one night, declaring they needed a new picture. Harry quickly wrested it from her grasp and took a dozen pictures of her hiding behind her hands, then pulling faces (literally), then the two of them together before the camera was discarded on the floor, forgotten. She found out that Harry was a terrible dancer, had a spot near his earlobe that made him squirm when she kissed it, and would do just about anything to make her laugh. Caught up in the novelty and lust that characterizes new romances, Harry and Tonks were willfully oblivious to their approaching separation. As Harry had pointed out, neither were strangers to sneaking around, and the secret nature of their relationship simply added to their fun. To Tonks, it seemed like Harry constantly wore an expression of surprised delight she had never seen on him before, and she reveled in it. And for a short time, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sappy, I know, but I felt they deserved some sappiness after all I've put them through. I was surprised that several of you thought that they would wait another year until Harry turned 17. An idea I originally flirted with & may use in a later story, but not this time.


	17. One Hell of a Risk

**One Hell of a Risk**

Harry grimaced as the Ministry car pulled away from Grimmauld Place. He didn't like the sound of the "additional security" at Diagon Alley that Mr. Weasley mentioned. Shopping with a bunch of Aurors following him around was going to be a real pain in the arse. Although when he thought about it, a team of Aurors would be annoying, but he wouldn't mind at all if his de facto bodyguard was the youngest member of the Auror office. But Tonks had to work that day and was gone before he ever got up, which was disappointing since he left for Hogwarts the next day. They hadn't talked much about how they were going to see each other; whenever he brought it up, Tonks brushed it off and said not to worry.

In no time at all they pulled up on Charing Cross Road. Mr. Weasley peered through the window and brightened. "Oh, they're here already!"

Harry followed his glance and saw, with a jolt of pleasant surprise, Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts and Harry's first friend in the wizarding world. But Mr. Weasley said "they." Who was the other? Then Hagrid, waving to the arrivals, shifted to one side, and Harry saw someone else. At first he was confused, but it didn't take him long; the body was shorter and younger looking, the skin tan, and the face different, but the ear-to-ear grin that spoke of secrets and the sparkling eyes, though violet, couldn't be anyone else.

**oOo**

Tonks examined her fingernails, flipping through all sorts of colors. She settled on yellow to match her shirt and scuffed her knackered Converse against the ground as she waited. She heard a car pull up to the curb and looked up expectantly, frowning when she couldn't see around Hagrid. She tried to look around his side before Hagrid finally shifted and then she could see Harry. Tonks admired the striped Oxford shirt he wore, a change from his normal t-shirt. She couldn't stop a pleased smile from spreading across her face, a smile that grew wider when they locked eyes and he recognized her. Tonks walked towards him, but Hagrid beat her to it, pulling Harry into a crushing hug. Harry looked slightly flattened when he was released, but that didn't stop him from sweeping Tonks into a tight hug of his own.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," he whispered into her ear before he quickly released her.

"Surprise, surprise," she replied, loud enough for the benefit of everyone else. She gave hugs to Hermione and Ginny as well, hoping no one noticed her eyes still resting on Harry.

"You look different," said Harry, tugging on the tip of her jaunty blonde ponytail. "But I reckon no one else would wear a Hufflepuff shirt to escort a group of Gryffindors."

Tonks laughed. "Someone has to represent the 'Puffs."

"When you're in disguise, are your clothes your own or are they transfigured?" Hermione asked interestedly. "I've always wondered."

"Mixture of both," Tonks replied, watching Arthur speak with the Ministry drivers. "Today, for instance, I'm wearing my own clothes that I've adjusted for size. But sometimes I make them completely different, like if I want to be an old lady."

"I always thought you just had a really large closet," said Ginny.

"Well, my mum always told me I did have far too many clothes," Tonks told the younger girl with a laugh, noticing at the same time how odd it was to be on the same level. She was normally several inches taller than both Ginny and Hermione.

The group entered the Leaky Cauldron. She gave Tom the barman a small wave, feeling sorry for the gloomy old man and his empty pub. As they walked through the courtyard and into Diagon Alley, she pulled her wand, figuring it wouldn't hurt to have it ready. Tonks scowled at the Wanted Death Eater posters that were plastered everywhere, turning away from Bellatrix Lestrange's sneering face. She missed the happy, bustling marketplace of her childhood. Not for the first time, she felt sorry for this lot, having to grow up in such dark times.

As they passed a shady stall peddling amulets, she separated from the group. "I'll be right back."

Wand in hand, Tonks muttered a few choice words to the leering proprietor of the stall, who ignored her until she pulled her Auror badge. As she caught up with the teens, the wizard was hastily preparing to depart.

"What did you say?" asked Hermione.

"I merely reminded him that the Ministry requires permits for any who wish to sell here, and he might want to bring it next time," Tonks said, then grinned. "Perhaps not in so many words. He'll be back tomorrow, and so will someone from the Ministry, if I have anything to say about it."

"Will you be taking us to the train, Tonks?" Ginny asked.

"No, sorry. I have to work," Tonks answered, catching the disappointment on Harry's face. That night she planned to tell him what that work entailed, and she hoped he'd be pleased.

They paused outside a boarded-up store while Molly checked her list. "We need to go to Madam Malkin's. Hermione wants new dress robes, and both boys have grown so much I'm sure they need new school robes. Let's go there first ..."

"Molly, in the interest of finishing this quicker, why don't those three go there and we'll take Ginny to Flourish and Blott's?" said Arthur. Tonks silently thanked him.

"Yes, I can take this lot and Hagrid can go with you," she suggested, glancing hopefully at Harry.

"No, dear, I really think Hagrid should go with you," Molly said anxiously. _Shot down._ "If we have to split up ..."

Hagrid waved his hand absently, causing Tonks to duck as he narrowly missed her. "They'll be fine with me an' Tonks, Molly."

They set off in separate directions, Molly looking back at them nervously until they were out of sight. When they reached Madam Malkin's, Hagrid peered in the window doubtfully. "I'll stay outside, migh' be a tigh' squeeze in there," he said.

Tonks elected to follow them inside, and she drifted off to one side, examining some new cloaks. As she stepped around the rack, she came face to face with a very familiar person. Narcissa Malfoy's expression of shock quickly turned into one of dislike and a sneer rose on her face.

"Nymphadora," her aunt said. _Snape could take lessons from her arctic tone._

"Narcissa." Tonks pursed her lips and inclined her head slightly, then turned and left the store. A few minutes later Narcissa and her son walked out as well, Narcissa pointedly ignoring Tonks and Hagrid and the boy seemingly unaware of their presence. After a while Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the shop, each carrying a bag.

"Did you see the Malfoys?" Harry asked Tonks.

"Yes," she replied shortly. Harry seemed to get the hint and dropped the subject, lightly brushing her hand with his as they walked, bringing a smile back to her face.

When they reached Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Tonks's jaw fell to the ground. The dull, dreary shops around them only heightened the eye-popping, shockingly colored, dazzling display Fred and George set up. Tonks couldn't take in all the items that flashed in the window, and the poster for U-No-Poo left her laughing fit to kill. She could tell Molly was horrified; she kept mouthing "U-No-Poo" over and over.

Tonks followed Ginny into the crowded shop, ogling at all the products. It beat Zonko's by a long shot. The Skiving Snackboxes would have been useful at Hogwarts, and she selected a couple she thought could come in handy during some of those long meetings at work. Moving on, she came upon the Shield Hats, which she recognized from the Ministry; the Auror office had been the first to test them before the mass order.

"What is this?" she wondered aloud, picking up a strange black horn with little feet.

"Decoy Detonator," said a voice over her shoulder. She turned and saw Fred (_George? Fred? Oh, his nametag says Fred._) Weasley standing behind her, beaming in magenta staff robes. "Runs out of sight and makes a loud noise, great for diversions."

"Wotcher, Fred!" She hugged him. "This place is great!" Fred thanked her and pointed her in the direction of the cashier as she picked up a handful of Decoy Detonators and a few other products.

Money bag a bit lighter, Tonks glanced around for Harry, spotting him with Hermione and Ron, pointing out the window. Following his hand, she saw that Malfoy boy hurrying down the street. When she looked back, the trio was gone. She turned her gaze towards the door, and when it seemed to open of its own accord, her suspicions were confirmed.

Rolling her eyes and sighing exasperatedly, she followed them, staying in the shadows. She caught glimpses of shoes and made a mental note to mention it to Harry later, grateful that Diagon Alley was nearly deserted. Far ahead, she saw Draco Malfoy turn down Knockturn Alley. Tonks continued to follow him on a hunch, ducking into the nearest abandoned store entrance when she saw him enter Borgin and Burkes. Despite her irritation, she couldn't help but wonder what business a teenager would have in a Dark store.

When Malfoy left the store, she drew further back into the shadows, but he didn't even glance her way, looking pleased with himself. Tonks was wondering how to confront the trio when Hermione suddenly appeared out of nowhere and went into Borgin and Burkes. _What in the name of Merlin could that girl be doing?_ Fortunately, she exited the shop quickly and disappeared, presumably under the cloak.

Deciding to put a stop to this, Tonks left her hiding place and walked into the middle of the empty alley, waiting for the errant students with her arms crossed, tapping her wand against her hip. They couldn't miss her, and a second later the three teens appeared. Ron and Hermione looked sheepish, but Harry seemed preoccupied.

"Really?" Tonks said, unconsciously adopting a Molly Weasley-like expression with her eyebrows raised. They looked at each other for a minute before Tonks finally rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Do I even have to tell you that was daft? Let's get back before Molly alerts the entire Order," she said, waving for them to go in front of her. "And for any future sneaking around, you might want to remember all three of you don't fit under that anymore."

"I told you so," muttered Hermione.

"Like you were so smart when you talked to Borgin, Miss Obvious!" Ron retorted.

"Well next time you can show me how it's done!" she snapped in response, and they bickered all the way back.

"Something bothering you, Harry?" Tonks asked under cover of their argument.

"What? No, nothing at all," he responded distractedly. He flashed a smile. "Wish I could hold your hand, though."

When they returned to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, they slipped back into the store under the cloak, and Tonks joined in insisting that they had been in the back room all along, feeling only a little guilty at lying to an obviously fretful Molly.

**oOo**

"I wish Sirius was here," Tonks said later that night as they cuddled in the attic together.

Harry eyed her warily. "Bit kinky, that."

"Eww." Tonks wrinkled her nose. "I don't mean at this very instant, you prat. Just here in general. He'd be having a good laugh at me right now."

"Why is that?"

"Did Sirius ever say anything to you about you and I?"

"He did, actually." Harry's eyes widened. "Did he tell you I liked you?"

"Yes, and took the piss out of me all spring for having your jumper."

"This one?" Harry rubbed one blue arm.

"How many others have you given me? Next time, make sure it's one that doesn't have an H on it. I can't wear it around anyone that knows you, particularly the Weasleys."

"What makes you think there will be another?"

"This," said Tonks, pressing her mouth firmly to his. "So what did Sirius say to you?"

"Last summer he told me not to fall in love with you because you liked Lupin, but then at Christmas he told me to go for it. I believe his exact words were 'six years is enough to make it interesting.'"

Tonks laughed. "Typical Sirius. Do you remember when I told you I _had_ to give you a jumper to make up for this one?" Harry nodded. "I really did. He put it in his will, said I had to deliver it personally."

Harry shook his head, grinning. "Sirius the matchmaker." He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again in a more somber tone. "I wish he could have been around to see the Ministry declare him innocent."

"Yeah," Tonks agreed. "I was so _mad_ at work that day. An innocent man spent a dozen years in Azkaban and was then hunted for the rest of his life, and all some Aurors could do was complain about wasted time searching for him." She grimaced; she had gotten into such a confrontation with one coworker over it that she had been sent home for the day.

Harry was staring at her like he'd never seen her before. She waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Alright, Harry?"

"Yes," he said slowly. "You're an Auror."

"Well spotted. Brilliant deductive skills like that, you'll be Head Auror by the time you're thirty." _He's acting awfully strange._

Harry smiled at her, but his eyes were sober. "I want to talk about your cousin."

"Sirius?" Tonks asked, clueless.

"Malfoy."

Tonks pulled away with a scowl. "Don't call him that. He's not my family."

"Technically, he is," said Harry.

That irked her. "Do you really want to go there? Let's talk about the Dursleys."

"Okay, fine," Harry said impatiently. "I think he's a Death Eater."

Tonks looked back at him, an incredulous smile on her face. "Okay, sure, Harry. And next week I'll be succeeding Scrimgeour as Minister of Magic. Are you having a go at me?"

She laughed momentarily, but it faded when she saw the serious expression on Harry's face. She stood up and leaned against a beam, folding her hands behind her. "Why do you think Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater? And does this have something to do with why you sneaked off earlier in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, it does, actually. When we were in Madam Malkin's, she tried to push up his left sleeve and he jumped a mile."

"Maybe he's ticklish."

"I'm being serious, Dora. Try it." Harry was clearly aggravated. "So after that, when I saw him without his mother, I got curious. She wouldn't let him out of her sight if she could help it."

"And you thought you'd just follow him?"

"Yes."

"That was stupid, Harry. Hagrid and I were there for a reason. You can't just run off whenever you feel like it."

"I've gotten pretty good at taking care of myself, in case you haven't noticed. I got through the Triwizard Tournament. I've faced Voldemort four times, and –"

"And if you want to make it to five, don't go looking for trouble." Tonks could see Harry getting visibly upset. She put her hand on his chest. "Just don't do it again, please. I like having you around." She brushed a kiss on his cheek. "You could have at least said something to me before you disappeared."

Harry continued with his story. "I'm not done. When Malfoy was in Borgin and Burkes, he showed Borgin something. Something that frightened him. And he mentioned Fenrir Greyback. He's got the Dark Mark, he's a Death Eater. I know it!"

Tonks ran a hand through her hair, trying to decide how to approach this. "Assuming he actually has the Dark Mark –"

"Assuming?" Harry stared at her in disbelief. "What else could it be?"

She held up a hand to stall his protests. "Okay, okay, so he's a Death Eater. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Your job."

Tonks couldn't believe her ears. She fought against her temper. "My _job_? What do you know about my job? You want me to march into the Auror Office and tell Robards that sixteen-year-old Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater. Oh, what's my proof? Well, this other sixteen-year-old I've been snogging senseless every chance I get saw him get touchy about his left arm and talked big to a shop owner."

_Uh-oh_. Tonks had chosen the wrong words, and Harry's own temper flared.

"Don't patronize me, Tonks," Harry snapped. "I know you can't just go out and arrest him, but can't you at least investigate him? Search his house? He wanted Borgin to hold something, and it sounded like Malfoy had another that needed fixing."

"He – what?"

"There is something in Borgin and Burke's that Malfoy told him not to sell," Harry said slowly, like he was spelling something out to a child. It irritated her. "And Malfoy owns a matching item."

"They searched his house when they arrested Lucius. Arthur told me himself. They took away anything suspicious. And I can't start up investigations on my own with no substantive evidence."

"I just gave you evidence! And how about the fact that his father is a known Death Eater sitting in Azkaban right now?"

"Harry, listen, you don't understand the Ministry. I can see, maybe, that Draco Malfoy could be a Death Eater. He wouldn't be the first teenager Voldemort recruited. But I can't walk in there and start making accusations based on secondhand information."

"So you don't trust me?" Harry glared at her.

"It's not that at all. Me spouting your word is not going to be enough. I'm sorry. And I have to admit that it's all circumstantial. You never actually saw the Dark Mark."

Harry walked away from her, throwing his hands up. "Oh, great. So basically I uncover a Death Eater plot, one that probably concerns Hogwarts since it involves a student, which means that once again my friends and I are in danger, and you, an Auror, tell me you can't do anything."

Now Tonks was fuming, too. Her dark eyes were flashing, and when she spoke, her tone was steely. "Don't you dare think you know how this works, Potter. You didn't uncover any plot. You may be the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived and the all-mighty Chosen One, but you have no idea how things go in the real world."

"Oh come off it, Tonks. I think I've caught on pretty well," Harry said with some heat. "Besides, if the situation was reversed, I would do the same for you in heartbeat. There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you from harm. Didn't you tell me the same thing not too long ago?"

"It's a non-issue because I would never put you in this position!" Her voice rose to a shout. "How can you go and ask me to do something like this? Do you have any notion of how much I put on the line for you? My career, my place in the Order, my reputation – it would all be gone if anyone got so much as a clue to the extent of our 'friendship.' Being with you is one hell of a risk."

"Don't go to any trouble on my account. I am so sick of your damn high horse," Harry yelled in return. "You always act like you're doing me a favor. If being together is so hard, why don't you just walk away? You did it once; it can't be that difficult to do it again."

"How can you bring that up? I was confused! I apologized, and I thought I was doing a pretty good job of making up for it."

"You could prove it by listening to me!"

"I don't have to prove anything to you!" Although she would hotly deny it for years to come, Tonks actually stamped her foot on the ground in frustration.

Harry was angrier than she'd ever seen him, his green eyes stormy. "I thought I meant more to you than that, I thought you might love me. I should have known when I had to talk you into being with me. I guess I was wrong about you. I'm just some summer hook-up, a boy toy to amuse you when you're bored."

Tonks sucked in her breath and reeled as if she'd been hit, then marched up to Harry and slapped him. He left his head turned to the side, a red mark spreading across his cheek. "Do you honestly believe I'm that type of girl? If that's what you think, then we don't know each other half as well as I thought. How could you have spent this summer with me and accuse me of not caring for you? If you had a clue as to what I've been doing all week to ensure that we see each other over the next year ..." She clenched a handful of red hair, more hurt and furious than she could express. "I can't even talk to you right now. Have a good fucking term, Harry." She turned and headed for the door.

"I intend to," he yelled at her retreating figure. "Watching Malfoy very carefully."

As she left the room, Tonks gave Harry one last irate glance and slammed the door behind her.


	18. A Repertoire of Hexes

**Author's Note: **Wow. I knew the last chapter would be somewhat controversial, but I had no idea it would get such a response. That chapter set this fic's record for most reviews, longest reviews, & definitely the most divided reviews. Apparently you either loved it or hated it. I had more reviews than favorites at one point.

On a side note, I got the Deathly Hallows part 1 Blu-Ray a few days ago, & some of the deleted scenes are cool. If you're a fan of the movies, you should check it out.

* * *

**A Repertoire of Hexes**

Tonks fidgeted on the platform at Hogsmeade Station as she leaned against a wall, staying in the shadows. If Harry saw her he would either still be angry and that would hurt her more, or he would try to talk to her and they didn't have enough time (not to mention privacy) for that conversation. Though the last words Harry flung at her still made her stomach queasy, she was nearly as upset with herself. She had handled the situation terribly, treating Harry like a petulant child instead of someone who generally had the instincts of a trained Auror, which was closer to the truth. They had really messed things up, and worse, she had no idea when they would get a chance to work it out. This wasn't something that could be handled through owls.

Tonks smiled when she saw Ron and Hermione exit the train together. Of course, they would have prefect duties. Soon she saw Ginny, closely followed by a tall boy. _Hmm ... _As the flood of students slowed to a trickle, Tonks began to be concerned. Harry wasn't among the last stragglers off the train. She did see, with a jolt of unpleasantness, Draco Malfoy, strutting amongst a group of laughing friends.

Finally Tonks stepped aboard. Trying to search before the train left, she quickly glanced into each carriage, before noticing one with the curtains closed. She opened the doors but didn't see anything. Acting on instinct, she reached down and grabbed at air. Tonks felt the silvery cloak in her hands and pulled it up, revealing Harry laying awkwardly underneath, blood pooled around his nose and down his shirt.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said, sending a jet of red light at him so that he unfroze.

He scrambled into a sitting position and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. The train started to move, windows obscured with steam.

"Come on, we better go," she said. "We'll jump."

Harry followed her as she opened the train door. They leaped onto the platform, which seemed to be moving below them, both stumbling as they landed. She rolled and straightened up, handing the cloak back to Harry.

"Stand still, I can fix your nose." Harry faced her, eyes closed. "_Episkey!_"

He cautiously felt his nose with his hand. "Thanks." He started to walk away, and she put a hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense.

"Wait," she said, dropping her hand with a feeling of disappointment. "Let me clean your shirt. _Tergeo!_" Most of the blood disappeared. "I'll walk you to the gates."

As they headed into the darkness, she waved her wand again, sending a small white creature towards the castle.

"Was that a Patronus?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'm letting the teachers know you're with me."

"What is it?"

"A chameleon."

"Appropriate," he muttered. She looked at him with a smile, but it faded when he remained staring straight ahead. As they walked, she felt Harry's eyes on her, but every time she glanced over he was looking either in front of him or at the ground.

They made their way in silence before Harry spoke. "How'd you find me?"

"I saw you didn't get off the train, and when the blinds were closed on that carriage I had a hunch. Who did it?"

"Malfoy," he growled.

"Ah," Tonks said eloquently. The very source of their argument.

Silence reigned once more until Harry spoke again. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm stationed in Hogsmeade. They sent several Aurors here to give the school extra protection."

"Is Kingsley here, too?"

"No. Dawlish, Proudfoot, Savage, and myself."

Tonks saw Harry glance at her, comprehension dawning on his face. "When you said you had been doing something all week to ensure we could see each other ..."

"Yeah. I wasn't originally stationed here. I called in every favor I had and made up some I didn't. I'm pretty sure I raised some eyebrows, but I reckoned it was the only way we would be able to see each other at all. And Dumbledore wanted Order members here."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have no idea," she answered frankly. "More extra protection, I suppose. We have an Order meeting at the end of the week, and I reckon I'll find out more then." Harry looked as if he wanted to respond, but he didn't say anything. Tonks sighed and took the proverbial bull by the horns. "I didn't blow you off, you know."

"Huh?"

"Your suspicions about Malfoy. I owled Kingsley this morning. I still believe there's really nothing we can do, but I just wanted you to know ..."

"I talked to Mr. Weasley, too. I don't think I got anywhere. Um, I ..." he trailed off. She waited, but he remained silent. Tonks sighed again, wishing Harry would summon some of his Gryffindor courage. Things hadn't been this awkward between them since July.

"Tonks, I ..."

"What is it?"

"I feel like ... you know, I just ... I don't know," he stammered.

"Just spit it out, Harry."

"You're not making this very easy."

"Making what easy?" She had no idea what he was on about.

"I'm trying to apologize here!"

"Well then, apologize."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to tell you what to do, and what I said in the end ... I never wanted to hurt you."

"You did," she said quietly. His words still stung.

"I wish I could take it back."

"You can't."

"I know that. What I said was really wrong and so far from what I think of you. I don't know what came over me."

"Good to know." Still the quiet tone.

"I was stupid."

"Yes, you were."

"I ... no matter what, I want to make it up to you. Whatever it takes. Please, Do-, Tonks, tell me what I can do."

Tonks contemplated Harry as they walked, listening to her cloak drag on the ground. She hadn't missed his last-minute change of her name. Despite her lingering hurt, she still cared deeply about him, and she could tell he was truly repentant. She had two choices: she could either let it go and move on in their relationship, or she could hold on to her anger and let it come between them. Remaining angry seemed like the easier option, but ...

"I won't lie and say I'm not still upset," she finally said. "But just tell me you're sorry, and mean it."

"I am sorry, Dora, I really am," he said earnestly.

"Thank you," she said, pulling him into a hug. It was stiff and uncomfortable, unlike the tight, clinging hugs she was accustomed to, but it was a hug. "I'm sorry for what I said, too. It didn't come out right and I didn't mean for you to think I don't respect your judgment, because I do. I just ..." She paused, searching for the right words. "I shouldn't have laughed."

"Thanks." Harry shrugged. "Guess you don't have to worry about putting things on the line for me anymore, so that's good."

Tonks stopped walking and looked at him, her heart sinking. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"We're not together anymore," he said like it was obvious.

"Is that what you want?" she asked softly, dreading the answer. She had no idea he had taken their argument this far.

"No! I love being with you. But we had a fight, and I didn't see you this morning ..."

Tonks took one of his hands in hers. "Harry, you didn't see me because I had to report here. I intended to tell you last night, but, well ... we don't have to end this because we had a fight. That's not how relationships work. We've had fights before, and I'm sure we'll have more." _I forget how little experience he has._ "If you want this to be over, then say so. I'm not going to pretend things are going to go back to how they were right away, but I think we can fix this."

Harry pulled her closer, his face joyful. "Does this mean I can still kiss you?"

She tilted her face up. "You better."

They kissed, awkwardly at first, the memory of their harsh words still fresh. Then it turned passionate, their bodies melding together, until Tonks was weak in the knees. They finally parted, out of breath, with Tonks holding his shoulders to keep herself steady. _We may have our issues, but physical chemistry is not one of them._

"We shouldn't dawdle," she said, reluctantly relinquishing her hold. "They'll be waiting on us."

They resumed their walk, but Tonks still felt the need to clear some things up. "Harry, do you understand why I can't walk around the Ministry claiming Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater, even if I'd seen what you did with my own eyes? Accusations like that aren't taken lightly."

"Yeah, I guess. I can see how I don't have any solid proof," Harry said grudgingly. "I still think he is."

"I know," she said, relieved he had come around. "I had a lot of free time this morning while I was waiting on the train, and the more I think about it, the more I can see your point of view. But given your history with Malfoy, and with his father, I'm afraid some people would think it a childish grudge." Seeing the look on Harry's face, she quickly added, "I don't! But others might."

"So what can we do?" Harry gave her his sincere attention, and she was touched that he was honestly asking her for advice.

"We can watch him," she said, wishing she had something more concrete. "Talk to Dumbledore, and I'll keep on Kingsley. He's got more pull at the Ministry than me, but we both have to be careful."

"Why?"

"The Ministry may have admitted Voldemort's back, but we still need Order members around there," she explained. "Back in the first war, he had both Death Eaters and innocent people who were under the Imperius Curse running around the Ministry."

"And the last thing we need is for Voldemort to control the government," Harry said firmly, and she nodded.

"So if you hear or see Malfoy do anything suspicious again, let me know. No fighting this time, I promise. But tell me as an Auror, not as the girl you make out with. You made it too personal last night. I have to keep my work and us separate."

"Actually, there is something," he said suddenly. "The reason he broke my nose was because I was hiding in his compartment under my cloak. While I was there, he mentioned something to his friends about a task. Voldemort's given him a job."

"A job?" she repeated uneasily. "Did he give any details?"

"No."

Tonks frowned. "Okay. Well, just keep an eye on him. I'll do the best I can, but I can't exactly stalk him through the castle. And nor should you," she added severely. "If you keep eavesdropping on people, you'll get worse than a broken nose."

"I can handle Draco Malfoy," Harry said confidently.

"That's obvious." Tonks snorted, and Harry had the grace to look sheepish. "You've gotten a bit arrogant, Harry, and it's not attractive. Confidence, yes. Arrogance, no. Mr. 'I've-faced-Voldemort-four-times.'"

"Well, I have."

"Yes, but was it easy?"

"Well, no," he admitted.

"Okay then. And remember, Draco the Death Eater is a bit different from Draco the schoolboy. Not to mention he probably spent the summer getting acquainted with dear Auntie Bella."

"Right. That can't be good," said Harry. "So we watch. Well, it's something at least. I'll tell Dumbledore."

"Oh and Harry?" He looked at her. "If you ever tell me how to do my job again, I'll stick my size seven dragon-skins so far up that cute bum of yours you won't be able to sit on a broom for a week."

"Fair enough." He chuckled, then sent her a sly glance. "Been looking at my bum?"

"I may have noticed it once or twice." She returned the glance. "But I'm not the one who nearly flew into a giant clock because I was checking someone out."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry protested.

"I think you do," she countered with a grin. "I know you're a much better flyer than that."

"Well, maybe," admitted Harry. "It was right in front of me."

"I knew it!" Tonks declared triumphantly.

Harry grinned. "And will you take me more seriously from now on? Don't snog me and then treat me like a child."

"Absolutely," she promised.

Harry held her hand as they trudged in the dark. "So how are we going to see each other?"

"Well, there will be Hogsmeade weekends, so we can meet up then."

"So not much?"

She laughed. "No, not much, but that's the best we can do. I mean, the Fat Lady didn't let me in six years ago; she's not going to let me in now."

"How do you know the Fat Lady?" Harry asked, frowning.

She just looked at him with a smile. "Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

"Probably not."

She laughed again. "I'll be around the castle sometimes. That will at least give us the chance to say hi, maybe. Better than nothing."

He squeezed her hand. "Definitely."

They continued walking hand in hand, drawing closer to the looming castle, talking about Harry's subjects, Quidditch, and Tonks's duties in Hogsmeade. As the gates came into sight, Harry pulled her off to one side into a small thicket of trees.

"Dora," he began, looking deeply into her eyes. "What are we doing?"

Tonks had a joke ready but was deterred by his serious expression. "Sneaking around, snogging, breaking a few rules and laws, spending time together, talking, and thoroughly enjoying ourselves," she answered honestly.

"No, I mean ... you said we don't have to end this. What is _this_?"

"Oh, so you want to have that conversation," she said, grinning. "Let me put it this way: I'm going to kiss you, a lot, and play with your hair. I'm going to spend as much time with you as possible. I'm going to learn everything about you. When we're in mixed company, I'm going to try not to stare at you. I'm not going to see anybody else, and if I see another girl so much as look at you in a certain way, I'll spend the next hour imaging various hexes to try out on her." With a wink she finished cheekily. "How's that?"

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," Harry said, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her body against his. "For the record, I don't intend to see anyone either."

"That's good, because I have quite a repertoire of hexes."

Tonks made to walk away, but Harry held her tightly. "But Dora, what are we?"

"Persistent little bugger, aren't you? Harry, if you were any other bloke I'd call you my boyfriend. We'd go on dates and you would meet my parents. But we can't do that."

Harry looked hurt. "So I can't be your boyfriend because I can't take you out?"

Tonks made an exasperated sound. "Merlin, Harry, fine. If you must have a label, you're my boyfriend. I just told you I'm only going to see you, even if it's only once a term. What's this all about?"

"It's just that you made such a turnaround that night in the attic. Sometimes I worry that if you changed your mind so easily once, you might do it again."

Tonks bit her lip. "I can see that. But Harry, it wasn't as easy as you think. The easy part is being with you. The hard part was keeping myself away. I wish I hadn't. But I'm with you now, label or no label. If I need to trust your instincts, you need to trust that I'm not going anywhere."

"I can do that." Harry grinned at her. "I like your answer."

She smiled back, pleased to have made him happy. "I guess we're a couple. A _secret_ couple."

He released her and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, about that ..."

_This can't be good._ "Harry ..." Tonks said warningly.

"Hermione knows," he blurted out. "And I kind of thought I'd tell Ron, too."

"Harry!" It wasn't quite a glare on her face, but it was close. "Why? I haven't told anyone, not even Charlie or Amy."

"Hermione figured it out on her own," he protested weakly. "And if she knows, I can't not tell Ron."

Tonks twitched her cloak. "I guess that's fine. That's it, though, right?"

"Of course."

"Now that that's settled, can you please kiss me once more? I have to have something to last until the next time I see you."

Harry was only too happy to oblige. It was a highly flushed Tonks and Harry that reached the heavy iron gates of Hogwarts. As they walked the last stretch, Tonks contemplated Harry. Their exchanges were a little too forced, each eager to please the other after their argument, but all in all she thought that with time they could move past it. _Why couldn't it have gone this way last night?_

**oOo**

Harry pulled his wand confidently. "_Alohomora_!" Nothing happened to the padlock.

"Won't work," Tonks said. "Anti-intruder jinxes all around. Dumbledore set them himself." She leaned against a pillar, seemingly content to wait.

Harry looked at her irritably. "How do you suggest I get in? Kip here and wait for someone to find me in the morning?"

"Don't be dramatic. Someone's coming," she said, pointing to a distant lantern making its way towards them.

"Do you know, I think this is the longest we've talked in one stretch since your birthday," Tonks said thoughtfully as they waited.

Harry agreed. "Probably. As much as I like kissing you, and I do, I like talking to you as well."

Tonks smiled at him, and they shared a squeeze of their hands before dropping them, once again assuming the roles of just friends.

Soon the lantern bearer was revealed to be none other than Severus Snape, to the intense dislike of both Tonks and Harry. When he reached the gates, he tapped the padlock with his wand and they swung open.

"Decided a flying car wouldn't be enough this time, Potter?" Snape sneered. "Must you always make an entrance, and still in Muggle clothing, too?"

He turned his sneer to Tonks. "You can go now, Nymphadora. Potter will be fine with me."

Tonks's eyes flashed at the use of her given name. "I meant for Hagrid to get the Patronus," she said angrily.

"Hagrid is also late. Potter will be fine with me," he repeated, not bothering to hide the malice in his voice. Tonks glared at him for a second before turning away.

"Goodbye, Harry," she said, hugging him.

"Good night, Tonks," he said as he started to walk away with Snape, the gates closing behind him. "Thanks for ... everything."*

As he walked away, Snape by his side saying something about losing points before term even started, Harry looked behind him. Tonks stood at the gates, one hand wrapped around an iron bar. He mouthed "help me" and saw her shoulders shake with laughter as she held her hands out to the sides in a helpless gesture. Though the light was fading as they got further away, Harry thought he saw her wave before she stepped back and twisted, disappearing on the spot. As he turned back around, still ignoring Snape, Harry was cautiously optimistic about both his relationship with Tonks and his chances of stopping whatever Malfoy was planning.

**oOo**

"Where have you been?" Hermione whispered as Harry slid onto the bench between her and Ron.

"Got stuck on the train," he muttered, reaching for a chicken leg only to have it disappear under his fingers. He changed direction and grabbed a treacle tart instead. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Well how did you get off?" Hermione persisted.

"Tonks found me and walked me back."

"Tonks?" Ron asked through a mouthful of chocolate gateau. "What's she doing here?"

"She's stationed in Hogsmeade with the Aurors."

"Convenient, that," said Hermione, eyeing Harry. He couldn't help but grin.

"What?" asked Ron, looking from Harry to Hermione and back. "Why?"

"Well, Tonks and I are kind of, uh, together," Harry said awkwardly.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said loudly. People in all directions turned to stare at them.

"Ronald!" hissed Hermione. "A little louder, I don't think Dumbledore heard you."

Ron gaped at Harry. "Bloody hell!" he repeated in a dazed voice.

"Yes, I'll tell you about it _later_," Harry said urgently. People were still staring. "In fact, I have a lot to tell you."

**oOo**

"You and Tonks?" Ron said, still in that tone of disbelief. It was late that night; they'd had to wait for the common room to clear out.

"Yeah."

"You and ass-kicking Auror, Charlie's ex, pretty hot when she's not doing weird things with her hair or nose, takes the mickey out of us all on a daily basis, Tonks?"

"I happen to like her hair, but yes, that Tonks."

"Bloody hell." Ron continued to stare, his amazed expression slowly changing to impressed. "Good one, mate!" He finally sat down, a broad grin on his face. "How is she? How did it happen? When did it happen?"

Harry leaned back in his armchair. "Brilliant, mostly. It just sort of came about. I don't know how to explain it."

"Does she –" Ron began, but Hermione cut him off.

"I don't think he wants to share the details, do you, Harry?" She looked hard at him, and he shook his head. "Good. So what else did you want to tell us?"

"It's about Malfoy." Harry didn't miss the look Ron and Hermione exchanged, but he continued with his story. "And Tonks thinks it's suspicious, too," he finished a few minutes later, happy to be able to say that.

"She does?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"Aw, c'mon, Harry, he was just showing off," Ron said, yawning. "Let's go to bed. I'm knackered." Harry looked toward Hermione, but she was frowning as she stood up, obviously still thinking about Malfoy. He was frustrated; was no one going to take him seriously?

Harry's mind whirled as he lay in his four-poster bed later. _Tonks ... Slughorn ... Snape ... Quidditch ... Dumbledore ... Malfoy ... Voldemort ... It's going to be a busy year._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay. Hopefully this resolution is to everyone's liking. I feel the need to clear a few things up. A fight does not equal a break-up. I would be an extremely evil person to spend 16 chapters getting my main pairing together only to break them up. Tonks & Harry are going to have fights. They're not Ron & Hermione, but no one gets along all the time, especially when they're in a stressful situation. But I can promise you that something like the last chapter will not happen again. This is not going to be a back-and-forth for the rest of the story. Tonks & Harry are together.

_*_This phrase was borrowed from page 160 of the American paperback edition of Harry Potter & the Half-Blood Prince by JK Rowling._  
_


	19. I Hate This

**I Hate This.**

The first month of Harry's sixth year passed with a speed that surprised him. Between homework, lessons, Quidditch, and brooding over his suspicions about Malfoy, he barely had time to sleep. He caught sight of Tonks occasionally in the castle, but as she predicted, they never got the chance for more than an exchange of greetings. Her appearance provided him with some amusement. Like the other Aurors, she wore black robes with the Ministry of Magic emblem, but he could always see her clunky black boots peeking out. Also like the other Aurors, she had perfected a look of bored indifference, strange to see on a face that was usually smiling. He caught her staring at Malfoy once, with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. Malfoy seemed unaware of her, and Harry wondered if he even knew she was his cousin.

They swapped owls regularly. Tonks claimed her days could be described in one word ("patrol"), but she shared news from the Order and was always curious as to what he was up to. They talked about NEWT Potions ("told you it would work out"), Snape ("Even I never got detention on the first day!"), the Half-Blood Prince's book ("Is there a spell to keep someone from looking at your tits? Because I'm going to hex Proudfoot's left bollocks off if he does it again"), and Quidditch tryouts ("can't wait to see you play"). Some things, like Dumbledore's lessons and Malfoy's behavior, were best saved for actual conversations, and Harry looked forward to his first Hogsmeade weekend for a variety of reasons.

**oOo**

Tonks lingered in an alley, trying to spot Harry through the sleet, her pink hair already wet. She tapped her foot in excitement, impatient to properly see Harry for the first time in a month. Waves across a crowded hall didn't count, and letters were not enough. She caught a glimpse of Ron's tall form through the mass of students and headed his way. Suddenly Harry strode through the crowd and confronted a short man just outside the Three Broomsticks. Tonks knitted her eyebrows, wondering what was going on. When Harry pinned the man to the wall and pulled his wand, Tonks pushed her way close enough to see that the short man was Mundungus Fletcher, before he spun on the spot and Disapparated with a CRACK.

Harry swore, turning in each direction to see where he went.

"No point yelling, Harry," she said, reaching his side. "Dung's already in London."

"Hi Tonks!" exclaimed Hermione, hugging the older witch.

"Wotcher, Hermione, Ron, Harry," she said, grinning broadly.

"He nicked Sirius's stuff!" Harry yelled, barely noticing she was there.

"I know, Remus mentioned things have disappeared," Tonks said. "Let's get out of the cold." She ushered them into the pub.

The moment they entered, Harry turned to Tonks. "Can't you restrain him when he's at headquarters?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't nick anything, so there's no need to shout at me, Harry," she said coolly. "Dumbledore is the only one who can control him, so let him know about Mundungus taking your things and he'll handle it."

"They are mine!" realized Harry. "Yeah, I'll tell Dumbledore. Sorry." His outburst apparently over, they all looked around. Due to the weather, the room was packed, and not a single open table could be seen.

"Why don't we have lunch in my room?" suggested Tonks. The three students looked at her uneasily.

"Won't that look odd?" Hermione said. "Students don't usually go to the rooms."

"Well, they might think we're having some sort of kinky foursome," Tonks replied, laughing at their shocked expressions. "Really, I doubt anyone will notice in all this madness. It's like bloody Piccadilly Circus in here. C'mon." She began to make her way through the crowd. Harry was hot on her heels, and Ron and Hermione followed, shrugging their shoulders. "Oi!" Tonks signaled to a bartender when she got close. "Butterbeer, sandwiches, and crisps for four, up to my room, please. Put it on my tab."

"No, no, I can pay, Tonks," said Harry, digging coins out of his pocket.

She smiled at him; he was cute, trying to pay like it was a date. "Don't worry about it. Technically, it's the Ministry's tab." Reaching the stairs, they followed her up and into the second door on the right. "Welcome to my home until June."

The room bore the signs of long-term stay. A few pictures were scattered on the bedside table, a basket of laundry sat in front of the wardrobe, and shoes were piled next to the door. A small bed was next to the window, and a table with four chairs occupied the middle of the room. While Ron and Hermione looked around, Harry and Tonks only had eyes for each other, both smiling rather foolishly.

"How are you?" Harry asked her.

"Better now," she answered. "Come here." Winding her hands around his neck, she pulled Harry down for a brief but firm kiss, breathing a sigh of content when she pulled back.

"So, Tonks, how's living in Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione as they shed their jackets and sat at the table.

"Dull," Tonks replied. "We take shifts patrolling, but nothing's happened so far. I know I should be grateful for that, and I am, but it gets quite tedious."

"Are you off today?" Ron asked.

"I am, until tonight," she confirmed. "Otherwise I'd be wearing those horrid robes and slogging through the sleet."

"It's weird to see you in robes," Harry said. "You look so ... professional."

"Better than seeing you lot in Hogwarts uniforms," Tonks said. "You look so ... young." It had unsettled her the first time she spotted Harry in his tie and jumper with the Hogwarts crest.

"We are young," said Hermione.

"And I am professional." Ron chuckled and Tonks grinned at him. "When I need to be." Harry caught her eye, and her grin faltered. He had learned that the hard way.

"Tonks, I wanted to ask you what you thought about Stan Shunpike," Hermione said.

Tonks snorted. "I think it's a load of shite, is what I think. Stan Shunpike was two years behind me at Hogwarts. He's a bit dim, but he's no more a Death Eater than I am."

"Why did they arrest him, then?" Ron asked curiously.

"Probably to show they're doing something," Hermione said knowingly.

"Right as always, Hermione, as far as I know." Tonks grimaced. "Scrimgeour was a good Auror, he knows his stuff, but like any politician he's too concerned with appearances."

Their food arrived, and they dug in with youthful enthusiasm. When they were sated, Tonks turned on her radio and they lingered around the table, catching up on what had happened over the last month. Harry casually slid his chair next to Tonks and rested his arm over her shoulders. Ron and Hermione just grinned and kept talking, and Tonks was pleased that they had taken their relationship so easily. She was grateful not only for the company and the change of routine but also for the feeling of normality, which would end as soon as her boyfriend returned to his school and she started her next patrol, waiting for an attack in the middle of a war.

"Voldemort's _family_?" Tonks repeated when Harry finished telling her about his first lesson with Dumbledore. "No wonder he turned out the way he did. Not exactly a jolly lot, were they?"

"What would you expect from descendants of Salazar Slytherin?" Ron said derisively. "Have you ever met a decent Slytherin?"

"I have, actually," Tonks said rather haughtily. "My mum was in Slytherin."

There was an awkward silence before Harry spoke up, as if he'd just remembered something. "All the Blacks were in Slytherin, except for Sirius." As one, three heads turned to look at him with curiosity. "Slughorn told me, the first time I met him."

"How is Slughorn?" Tonks asked, amused at the random tidbit of information Harry had just shared.

Harry shrugged. "Better than Snape. I can actually brew a potion for once."

"That's due to that book of yours, not the teacher," Hermione said, and Tonks thought her tone sounded bitter.

Apparently Ron agreed. "You're just jealous because Harry is better than you for once."

Hermione colored. "I am not!" she replied angrily. "I just think he needs to be careful. Those spells aren't Ministry-approved."

"Nor is the Order of the Phoenix," said Tonks. _Hermione's being a bit uptight._

"Or breaking into the Department of Mysteries," added Ron.

"Or using a Time-Turner to save an Azkaban escapee and a condemned hippogriff," Harry chimed in.

A reluctant smile tugged at Hermione's lips. "True, but spells are entirely different. They could be dangerous. Look what happened to Ron this morning!"

"What happened to you?" Tonks asked Ron interestedly.

"It wasn't dangerous at all! It was funny," said Ron. He quickly filled Tonks in on Harry's first use of the _Levicorpus_ spell.

"That's hilarious," she said, giggling over her mental image. "Come off it, Hermione. It's a simple jinx. Although I'd a bit more careful randomly flicking my wand if I were you, Harry. I don't think Ron would find it half as funny if it were that toenail hex you told me about."

Harry laughed but Ron grimaced. "Ugh, no way."

"I just don't trust that Half-Blood Prince character," Hermione maintained stubbornly.

"I'm sure he's perfectly harmless," Tonks said, leaning back and looking out her window. "You know, you lot should probably head back. The weather's not letting up. I'll walk with you to the gates."

They began to gather their jumpers, jackets, and scarves unenthusiastically, no one ready to leave the warm, cozy room for the bitter cold.

"What are you looking for, Tonks?" Harry asked, watching her as she dug through her wardrobe.

"My cap," she answered, shutting the door in frustration. "I only brought the one, and I can't find it."

"Maybe you gave it to Ellie," Harry said, his slow smile spreading across his face.

She laughed. "Yeah, maybe I did."

"Who's Ellie?" Hermione asked.

Tonks and Harry looked at each other for a beat before bursting into laughter. Hermione just watched them, shaking her head with a smile.

"Come on, Ron," she said, dragging him to the door with his coat only half pulled on. "We'll wait outside."

"Wha-" Ron started before Hermione shut the door behind them.

Tonks turned to Harry with a grin. "I love Hermione."

Harry didn't say anything in response as they grabbed each other fiercely, stumbling backwards until they fell onto the small bed. Their kisses were filled with a hunger they hadn't felt since the night in the rain. Tonks surfaced far too quickly, trying to draw her mind away from Harry's lips on hers and his hand rubbing her thigh.

"Oh, I missed you," she said. Harry nuzzled her neck and rolled onto his back, pulling Tonks into his arms tightly.

"I missed you, too, Dora."

They walked to the door, fixing themselves. Before he opened the door, Harry pulled Tonks as close as he could.

"I hate this, you know." Her voice was muffled in his shoulder. It felt good to be in his arms, and she thought she might never let go.

"I know, Dora, I do, too." Harry pulled her chin up, and she gazed into his green eyes, seeing love and desire and sadness. Their lips met again, trying to pour a month's worth of kisses into a moment.

**oOo**

"So what else are you doing this weekend?" Harry asked Tonks as they trudged down the road through the slush.

"Oh, I've got such a busy schedule, you know," she said jokingly. "Tea with the queen tomorrow, then a hot date on Monday, and –" Harry gave her a friendly push on the shoulder and she laughed. "I'm just kidding, Harry. I have to patrol High Street tonight, which ought to be a banging good time in this sodding weather, so I'm going to take a nap after you get back to Hogwarts. Then an Order meeting tomorrow."

"Do you know where Dumbledore goes?" Ron asked, looking back at the couple. "He's never at school anymore."

"I know he leaves a lot, but I don't know where he goes," she replied.

"I reckoned he would at least tell the Order. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Yes, a bit," she said. "Actually, I was hoping Harry would know since they have their little private meetings."

"All three of them turned to look at Harry, who felt put on the spot. "Well, I haven't asked him, but I reckon maybe he's getting more of those memories."

Tonks shrugged. "As good a theory as any. I –" She broke off, frowning, and Harry followed her eyes to Katie Bell and another girl, who were just ahead of them in the road. The two girls were tussling over a package. As Harry watched, the package dropped to the ground, and Katie immediately began to rise into the air.

Her arms were outstretched to the sides, but her eyes were closed and her face was expressionless, as if she was asleep. There was something very, very wrong with the scene; Harry watched, transfixed, wanting it to stop. Then, still floating in the air, her eyes snapped open and she began to scream, a horrible scream like she was in extreme pain. Tonks pushed past Harry and rushed to Katie's friend, who was also screaming as she grasped Katie's ankle and tried to pull her down.

"Ron, run to the castle and get help. Anybody, now!" Tonks shouted as she, too, attempted to pull Katie down. Ron took off, and Harry ran forward to help the girls. As he reached them, Katie suddenly fell, and he and Tonks barely caught her. Katie screamed and writhed on the ground; Harry was forcibly reminded of Neville being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. Tonks had her wand out and was running it over Katie's body, muttering to herself, but Katie continued to scream and thrash.

"Get back!"

Harry turned and looked behind them; Hagrid was running up the road with Ron in his wake.

Tonks looked up, too. "Hagrid, thank God. Get her to the castle; I don't know what's wrong and I can't get her to stop."

Silently Hagrid scooped Katie in his arms and ran off towards the castle. Tonks started to follow and then turned back suddenly.

"Don't touch that!" she snapped authoritatively at the crowd that had gathered around Katie's friend, who was sobbing now, and the package, still on the ground. A third-year pulled his hand back hastily. "Go. Get out of here."

Harry stepped closer to the package as the crowd dispersed. He could see a glittery opal necklace peeking through the brown paper. "I've seen that. It was in Borgin and Burkes; the label said it was cursed."

"Of course it's cursed," Tonks said tersely. "Hermione, give me your cap. I'll buy you another."

Bewildered, Hermione pulled the gray knit cap off her head and handed it to Tonks, who wordlessly levitated the necklace into it.

"Come on," she said. "Let's take this to Professor Dumbledore." Without waiting for the others, she set off.

Hermione put her arm around Katie's friend. "Leanne, right?" The girl nodded. "How did Katie get that?"

"The bathroom at the Three Broomsticks," Leanne said haltingly through her sobs. "She came back with it, said she had to deliver it to someone. She was acting all funny – oh no, what if she was Imperiused?"

"What?" Tonks said sharply, slowing down to let them catch up with her.

"I told her she was being stupid, but she wouldn't listen to me. She kept repeating it was a surprise for someone at Hogwarts, she had to deliver it. That's why I tried to grab it from her ..." Leanne let out a fresh sob.

"She'll be fine," Tonks said soothingly. "I'm sure they'll sort her right out. Come on." She put her free arm around Leanne's shoulder like Hermione had, and the two of them pulled the distraught girl to the castle.

Harry was trying to remember what else had happened the first time he saw the necklace. "Malfoy's seen the necklace!" he remembered suddenly.

"When?" asked Ron.

"Remember the summer before second year, when I accidentally Floo'd to Knockturn Alley? I was in Borgin and Burkes when Malfoy and his dad came in. He had a good look at that necklace, too."

"Harry," Tonks said warningly, sending him a look that he clearly read as "drop it." Shooting a glance at Leanne, Harry quieted, still thinking furiously.

When they reached the great oak doors of Hogwarts, they met Professor McGonagall running down the stone steps.

"Hagrid says you witnessed what happened to Katie! My office, at once." She waved them inside. "Nymphadora! What are you doing here?"

"I was there," Tonks replied. She held out Hermione's knit cap. "Here, this is the necklace."

"Filch!" McGonagall called. The caretaker came shuffling over. "Take this to Professor Snape, but make sure you don't touch it." Filch took the necklace, and the rest of them followed McGonagall to her office. "What happened?" she asked once she was seated at her desk. Leanne repeated her story, sobbing all the while.

"Alright, thank you, Leanne," McGonagall said kindly. "Go see Madam Pomfrey and get a Calming Draught, please."

Bursting to speak, Harry waited until the instant the door shut behind Leanne. "Can I go see Professor Dumbledore, please?"

"He's away," McGonagall told him, surprised.

"Away?" Harry repeated. _Again?_

"Yes, away!" she said heatedly. "I'm sure whatever you have to say, you can tell me as well!"

Harry preferred to talk to Dumbledore, but his sense of urgency overruled his hesitation. He took a deep breath. "I think Draco Malfoy gave that necklace to Katie."

Ron cleared his throat while Hermione shuffled her feet. Tonks, leaning against the window sill, remained silent. To her credit, McGonagall didn't dismiss him outright. "Why do you think it was Malfoy?"

Harry told her the entire story of that day in Diagon Alley.

"But Harry," Hermione protested as soon as he'd finished. "I asked Borgin about that necklace, remember? And he just told me the price like it was still for sale."

"Well he wouldn't want to give away Malfoy's plan, would he? Malfoy did threaten him with Fenrir Greyback, after all. Anyway –"

"That's enough, both of you," McGonagall interrupted. Harry and Hermione glared at each other. "Potter, you cannot blame Draco Malfoy simply because he was in the same store as this necklace, no matter what you overheard. Furthermore, there is no way he could have brought that necklace into this castle; Miss Tonks can back me up, she knows all about the security measures."

Harry glanced at Tonks; she jerked her head in the affirmative. He began to feel the same disappointment he'd felt when he brought it up to her in the attic.

"And finally, Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade at all today. He was doing detention with me," McGonagall finished. Harry stared at her, frustrated that once again, no one was listening to him, but he had known his teacher long enough to know not to argue with her. "Thank you for telling me your suspicions," she said holding her door open for them. "Go back to your common room now. I need to check on Katie."

They filed past her; Harry's anger was rising when he heard Tonks speak.

"Professor? Can I speak with you for a moment?" Harry glanced back to see that Tonks was still in McGonagall's office. He glanced at her, and she gave him a quick smile. Harry left the office feeling slightly more hopeful than when he entered. _She believes me this time._

**oOo**

"This is disturbing, Professor," Tonks said as soon as McGonagall shut the door again.

"I agree, and I intend to tell Albus at the meeting tomorrow."

"About Katie or about Malfoy?" Tonks crossed her arms and stared at her former teacher. Transfiguration had been her best subject and she was a favorite of McGonagall, countless detentions notwithstanding; she had long felt comfortable enough to be blunt.

"You can't tell me you agree with Potter? Draco Malfoy is just a boy! Why would he try to kill Katie Bell, or anyone else?" McGonagall sat down at her desk, looking at her former student with surprise.

"We both know Katie wasn't the target." Tonks took a seat opposite the desk. "Harry thinks Malfoy is a Death Eater."

"I beg your pardon? He's sixteen!"

"He wouldn't be the first sixteen-year-old Death Eater, you know that as well as I do. Harry didn't tell you everything. He overheard Malfoy on the Hogwarts Express talking about a job Voldemort gave him."

"Potter has heard Malfoy _say_ a lot, but he has no proof. Draco Malfoy has long been prone to arrogance and boasting."

"What about his family? Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban right now for being a Death Eater!" Tonks was well aware that she was using the same arguments Harry had thrown at her, and if the situation hadn't been serious, she would have laughed at herself.

"You yourself are proof that blood has no say in these matters."

Tonks glared at her. "I think there's a difference between being related to Death Eaters and being raised by one. And where do you think Bellatrix Lestrange spends her free time these days?"

"Why are you so convinced Potter's right?" McGonagall peered at her strangely.

"I've lived with them for the last two summers. We're mates," Tonks said, trying not to feel defensive. "I've gotten to know Harry quite well, and I think he's got good instincts. Remember the Department of Mysteries, Professor. He led his friends against Death Eaters, outnumbered two to one, and held his own! He's dueled Voldemort and survived! Neither of us can say that."

"We can agree that Potter will make a fine Auror someday, but he's not yet." McGonagall stood up and walk around her desk, placing her hand on Tonks's shoulder. "You are an outstanding Auror yourself, you know, and I respect your diligence. If someone had told me ten years ago that the green-haired girl in detention for using _Glisseo_ and _Aguamenti_ to make a water slide on the fourth floor would be the woman standing in front of me now, I would have laughed them out of my office."

Tonks laughed. "Thanks, Professor. I forgot about that. But you don't agree with me about Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry, Nymphadora, I don't." She hesitated. "I assume you'll be there tomorrow?"

"Of course." Tonks knew she was being dismissed. "See you, Professor."

As she headed out of the castle, Tonks thought back over the day. What had happened to Katie was exactly the reason she was stationed here. She now understood Harry's frustration at not being believed, and she could only hope that Dumbledore would be more receptive than McGonagall or Kingsley had been. She felt uneasy, and she hated it; even if Malfoy wasn't involved, someone in Hogsmeade had given that package to Katie. Someone had put the Imperius Curse on her. Tonks lengthened her strides, heading for the gates so she could Apparate back. She had a lot of work ahead of her. _So much for a nap._


	20. Perhaps Harry's Right

**Author's Note: **Over 500 alerts! I can't believe that many people are reading this, & I really hope you all stick around. Thank you!

* * *

**Perhaps Harry's Right**

One hour, thirty-six minutes, and two hasty excuses.

That was all it took after Tonks's arrival at the Burrow for Harry to have her pressed against the wall of the broom shed, snogging as if their lives depended on it. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had arrived the day before, but Tonks spent the first day of her vacation with her parents, much to Harry's disappointment. However, she had shown up with news that delighted him: the Weasleys invited her to stay for the entire holiday. Because all the students were sent home over Christmas for safety reasons, Tonks was off work until after New Year's.

"Mmm ... Harry ... we have to stop," Tonks mumbled, trying to clear her mind of the pleasant haze Harry's kisses made.

"Don't want to ... not going to," he muttered, focusing on particular spot near her collarbone. She giggled and squirmed.

"You might want to listen to her, mate. Mum's looking for you," said Ron, standing in the doorway. "And get a room."

Harry released Tonks and sent an annoyed look at his best friend. "You're one to talk, snogging Lavender everywhere I turn."

"And we already have a room," Tonks added. "So go 'way, Won-Won."

"Harry! You told her?" Ron complained.

"I might have mentioned it."

"I think it's cute." Tonks laughed, then turned back to Harry. "But speaking of telling me things, fill me in on what you hinted at in your letters. Another lesson with Dumbledore and all that."

"And tell her about the Unbreakable Vow," Ron urged.

"An Unbreakable Vow?" Tonks looked from Ron to Harry, startled. "Who?" She linked her arms with both Harry and Ron, and they walked back to the house as Harry started his story.

"_Creepy_, wee Voldemort," Tonks said later in Ron's bedroom. "Dumbledore should have known then. Did you talk to him about, what was her name, Katie?"

"Yeah, but all he said was that he would investigate anyone who might be involved. Kind of blew me off, to be honest."

Tonks frowned. "I thought Dumbledore at least would listen to you."

"Yeah," Harry said vaguely, clearly thinking about something else. "'The mouth organ was only ever a mouth organ.' What do you reckon that means?"

Tonks and Ron looked at each other and shrugged in unison. "I'm more interested in Snape and Malfoy. I mean, an Unbreakable Vow ... wow ... either Snape's the greatest liar ever, or we've all been completely wrong about him." She turned to Harry. "What does Hermione think?"

"I haven't told her yet," said Harry. "She was in bed when I returned from Slughorn's party, and then we left so early yesterday morning I didn't get a chance."

"Maybe she'll come around now," Tonks said, then rounded on Ron. "And speaking of coming around, when are you two going to get on with it? Just kiss her already."

"What! I don't ... I'm with Lavender ... she's just ... I don't want to ..." he sputtered, his ears red.

"Sure you don't, Won-Won." Tonks snorted and rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't."

**oOo**

Late that night, Harry crept quietly down the stairs to Percy's old room, where Tonks was staying. Although they hadn't discussed it, she'd bid him good night with a wink, and Harry assumed that meant "see you in a bit."

He knocked as softly as possible, trying not to wake the twins, who slept across the hall. The door opened and Tonks pulled him in, kissing him as soon as the door was shut. For a moment, Harry reveled in the softness of her body under his hands and the lilac scent that surrounded him.

"Why are you wearing your jacket, Harry?" she asked as she pulled away and tilted her head to one side, an action Harry found adorable.

"Because we're going outside," he explained. "It's snowing."

"Yes, that's what happens every winter when there's precipitation and the air drops to a certain temperature," she said even as she summoned her boots and began lacing them up.

Harry laughed. "Thanks for the lesson, smart-arse. Now come on!"

"Such language," she scolded, standing up and wrapping a scarf around her neck. "I'm afraid I've been a bad influence on you."

"Horrible," he murmured as Tonks kissed him again, wondering if it might not be a better idea just to stay inside and kiss her all night. "Right, let's go." Harry took her hand and they sneaked downstairs, waiting for the moment when Tonks would trip and wake the entire household. Happily, they made it outside without incident.

"So, Harry, here we are. In the snow," Tonks said, sticking her tongue out to catch a snowflake. "What's the big deal?"

He didn't respond. Instead, with a grin, he took each of her hands in his, facing her and stretching their arms out to the side. "Close your eyes, Dora."

Tonks complied, a smile stretching across her face as she caught on. When she threw her head back, Harry started spinning. Around and around they went, Tonks laughing so loudly Harry was afraid someone would hear. Finally dizziness set in, and they fell to the snow-covered ground.

"I can't believe you remember that!" Tonks exclaimed, crawling to where Harry sat.

"Of course I remember," he said. "How could I forget anything about you?"

Tonks smiled. "Have I told you today that you're wonderful?"

He pretended to think. "No, I think you're overdue."

"Well, you, Harry James Potter, are wonderful." She sealed it with a kiss, then stood up, her blue eyes sparkling. "Dance with me, Harry."

"What?"

"Dance with me."

He blinked. "Here. In the snow. In the middle of the night. With no music. Are you crazy?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm just crazy about you." She winked and yanked him up. Tonks began some sort of a dance, pulling first one of his hands then the other, twisting her hips as she did. Harry allowed himself to be pulled in a circle but didn't actively participate; the scene was ridiculous but she was beautiful, and he didn't want to ruin it.

_She's crazy_, he thought to himself as he watched her use his hand to spin herself. Crazy enough to dance in the snow and not care what anyone thought, dimple in full view and long violet hair flying. Crazy enough to switch into "Auror mode" in a split second. Crazy enough to be so silly she could make him forget about Malfoy, Snape, Voldemort, and the war itself.

"I love you," he blurted through his laughter, the words slipping out his lips even as they sprang into his head.

Tonks's giggles ceased immediately, her eyes wide and vividly green, and she stopped dancing so quickly she lost her balance, falling onto her bum. "You what?"

"I love you, Nymphadora Tonks," he said more confidently this time. The words may have escaped without a thought, but he meant them.

She walked to him, a smile of wonder on her face. "I love you, too, Harry." And then he kissed her, kissed her with more passion than he ever had before. When they finally parted, Harry could feel her heart thumping against him. "But please don't call me Nymphadora."

**oOo**

"HA! Got you good that ti- Arg!" Tonks's taunting was cut short when Harry dove at her, tackling her over a large snowdrift. She, Harry, and the youngest Weasleys were engaged in a furious snowball fight on Christmas Eve. Like the previous summer, the winter was unusually cold, and they took full advantage of the uncommon snowfall.

"Gotcha!" Harry exclaimed, pinning her in the snow with his body, holding her arms above her head.

"Too right," she whispered, rubbing her nose against his. Harry smiled and leaned down for a kiss, causing warmth to spread throughout her body despite the snow seeping into her clothing. When he pulled back, she could see the desire in his eyes.

"Let's turn the tables, shall we?" Tonks asked Harry with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. He agreed with a grin. With a wave of her wand, she sent the entire snowdrift pelting towards Ron and Ginny, knocking them both off their feet. As they struggled to rise, Tonks began a victory dance, causing Harry to dissolve in laughter.

As darkness fell, the four began the long trudge back to the house, where Molly waited with hot cocoa and succulent stew. After dinner they all gathered in the lavishly decorated living room. The twins discussed some of their new products with Ginny, and Bill and Fleur were tucked away in a corner. Arthur and Molly listened to Celestina Warbeck, Molly's favorite singer, on the wireless, while Molly and Fleur carried on a side battle: Fleur kept talking over the music and Molly kept turning it up. Remus, who was staying over as well, sat next to the fire, watching everyone. In another corner Ron and Harry sat on a small sofa while Tonks sprawled on the floor in front of them, attempting to toss chocolate candies in their mouths. The boys occasionally threw one back to her, and they roared with laughter when she missed one and it fell down her shirt. Every so often, Tonks would lazily vanish the mess around them. When they finally ran out of candy, Harry got up and took a seat between Arthur and Remus, who both leaned in with curious looks. Tonks followed, perching on the hearth of the fireplace, while Ron drifted over to the twins.

"I need to talk to you again about Malfoy," Harry started.

Arthur sighed. "Harry, I checked the house. There was nothing there. I don't see -"

"No, there's more. Just listen," Tonks interrupted. She gave Harry an encouraging smile. "Go on, Harry."

He went over what he had overheard between Snape and Malfoy. Though she had heard the story already, Tonks listened carefully; she was increasingly fearful that Malfoy's job involved Harry somehow.

"Voldemort gave Draco Malfoy a job?" Remus repeated once Harry was finished.

"Have you thought that perhaps Severus was pretending to offer help so he could find out what Malfoy is doing?" asked Arthur.

"No, it didn't sound like that at all."

"Perhaps Harry's right," Tonks interjected. "You can't fake an Unbreakable Vow. Snape could die."

"It's not our business to know what Severus is up to," Remus insisted. "It's Dumbledore's business, and he trusts Severus."

"Dumbledore has said himself that he makes mistakes." Harry looked Remus in the eye. "Can you honestly say you like Snape?"

"It doesn't matter if I like him or not. It comes down to whether you trust Dumbledore. I trust Dumbledore, therefore I trust Severus."

"But how can you -"

"You're blinded by hate, Harry!" Remus said heatedly. "Yes, you are. You hate Severus," he added when Harry shook his head.

"And you're blinded by trust, Remus!" Tonks broke in again. He and Arthur looked at her, startled. "You are absolutely refusing to admit the possibility that Dumbledore might be wrong about Snape."

"And even if Snape was trying to figure out what Malfoy is up to, does that mean we can agree that Malfoy is up to something?" Harry added, sending a grateful glance to Tonks. She smiled back at him, then looked away hurriedly when she noticed Remus staring at them.

"Perhaps. If he is, it seems like Dumbledore has assigned Snape to find out what it is. It's not our business," Remus said, still looking at Tonks strangely. "If we try to interfere, we could ruin everything."

"But it's one thing to question him," Harry argued. "It's another to help him."

"You need to let this go, Harry. There are only so many people we can trust," said Arthur. "If we start fighting with each other, we'll never make it."

Harry looked to Tonks for help, but she shook her head and discreetly indicated for him to drop it, knowing a lost cause when she saw one. Making a noise of frustration, Harry walked away. After giving both Arthur and Remus a scathing look, Tonks left as well. She found Harry standing in the kitchen.

"This is how it's going to be, isn't it?" he said, keeping his back to her as he stared out the window above the sink. "No one's going to believe me until it's too late." Tonks wanted to lie and say no, they would start to believe him. She wanted to be honest and say yes, it seemed that way. Neither seemed supportive.

"I believe you, Harry," she said softly, leaning against the counter next to him.

**oOo**

"Dora?" Harry called cautiously as he slipped into her room.

"If it was someone else, we'd be in a mess of trouble," came a muffled voice from the direction of the bed. Harry stepped that way and paused, unsure of what to do next. They'd never actually been _in_ bed together.

"Get in, Harry," Tonks said, throwing back the covers and sliding over. "I'm freezing."

Harry hesitantly climbed in next to her, his uncertainty vanishing as soon as Tonks pulled the blankets over them and pressed herself against Harry, sliding her cold hands up his back under his shirt. They curled together for a minute, each breathing in the scent of the other. Tonks lay with her head nestled under Harry's. It only took a slight movement for her lips to meet his neck, where she started kissing tenderly, slowly working her way up to his chin and then his mouth. Harry responded, opening his mouth and slowly bringing his tongue into play. Their kisses were unhurried, deep yet gentle. When they ceased kissing, each breathed a deep sigh of satisfaction.

"I want to give you your Christmas present now," Tonks announced.

"Why? Christmas is tomorrow."

"I'm leaving after breakfast to spend the day with my parents. I'll be back tomorrow night." Sensing rather than seeing Harry's frown, Tonks licked the tip of his nose, making him laugh. "Cheer up, buttercup. Someday I'll take you with me."

She climbed across him, reaching for a large bag that sat on the bedside table. After she dropped the bag on his chest, she straddled his legs, waiting eagerly. Harry struggled to open the bag, and she obligingly slid back, allowing him to sit up. Harry pulled out a complete Quidditch uniform in Gryffindor colors - robes, goggles, and gloves. The robes wore the number seven and had "Potter" stitched on the back.

"Dora," Harry said in awe, "are these professional grade?"

"Yes," she said smugly. "Had them specially made."

"Brilliant," Harry breathed, before placing the gifts back into the bag and setting it next to the bed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she murmured in between pecks.

Suddenly Harry pulled away. "I have something for you." He quickly left the room.

When he returned, he handed her a small wrapped box. She waited until he settled himself in her bed, sitting against the headboard while she lay between his legs, before opening it. Harry's present was a circular silver pendant on a slinky silver chain. On one side was a Hufflepuff badger, engraved with a yellow T, and on the other was a Gryffindor lion, engraved with a scarlet H.

"Harry, it's lovely," Tonks said softly.

"I'm glad you like it," Harry said, rubbing her arms. "Hermione helped me pick it out, and see what happens if you tap it with your wand." Tonks did so, and the lion disappeared. "So no one knows who it's from."

"But I want everyone to know," she said, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. The necklace was set aside as Tonks thoroughly thanked Harry in the best way she knew.

**oOo**

Remus spent Christmas day watching Harry and Tonks. He had a thought the night before and stayed up late pondering it. There was something intimate about the way Tonks had subtly flicked her hand, as if she and Harry could speak volumes to each other through a simple gesture.

He watched when they all emerged that morning and noticed Harry and Tonks seemed sleepier the others. He watched at breakfast, when Tonks played with a small silver chain around her neck he had never seen before. He watched as they sat next to each other and let their hands brush when they passed dishes of food.

Remus watched throughout the day as Harry's gaze continually drew towards the door, and he saw Harry's face light up when Tonks returned late that afternoon. He watched as Tonks immediately zeroed in on Harry's bad mood that had lingered ever since the Minister's visit. He watched her pull him to a corner of the living room and speak to him in low tones until he cracked a smile.

After dinner Remus watched as the twins' trick mistletoe made the rounds through the living room, trapping those underneath until they kissed. He watched Tonks give a wolf whistle when a furiously blushing Harry pecked Fleur on the cheek, and he watched Harry grit his teeth when Bill dipped Tonks backwards and gave her a loud smack on her cheek. He watched Tonks spend the rest of the evening doing impressions for Harry, first of whomever he pointed at and then people he named. He watched as Tonks let her eyes linger on Harry, a small smile on her face that would erupt into a wide grin when he laughed.

As he watched, Remus saw two people that only had eyes for each other. When the mistletoe stopped over them, he saw two people who were not embarrassed to kiss, yet hesitant at the same time. When their objections were shouted down, Remus watched as Tonks put her hands on his shoulders and Harry put his hands on her waist, and when their heads tilted towards each other in sync and their lips met in a brief kiss, he saw two people who had most definitely kissed before, who did not simply have crushes on each other, who were without a doubt in love.

**oOo**

"Good morning," Harry greeted Tonks as he met her coming out of her room.

"G'morning, Harry," she mumbled, obviously still half asleep despite already being dressed for the day.

"Nice day, isn't it?" he asked. A quick look outside had shown it to be dreary, complete with sleet, which shot down any chance for Harry and Tonks to sneak away that day. Harry was disappointed; they returned to Hogwarts in two days.

"Bloody lovely."

Tonks brightened during breakfast, which was uneventful except for when she spilled an entire pitcher of pumpkin juice on Fleur. The incident did little to endear the French girl to the Metamorphmagus. The two women, different as night and day, barely maintained a shaky friendship, strained by the fact that Mrs. Weasley did not hide her preference for Tonks as a daughter-in-law no matter how often Tonks made it clear she wasn't interested.

"What are you doing today, Tonks?" Lupin asked her quietly as they began to clear their dishes.

"I've got to pop in at the Ministry, but it should be a quick in-and-out, just a briefing on our duties in Hogsmeade again," Tonks said, snagging one last piece of toast before Mrs. Weasley whisked the plate away. "Why?"

"Just curious," he said. "I don't think I've seen you at all since I've been here. You've spent all your time with Harry, and Ron and Ginny." Handing a glass to Mrs. Weasley, Harry froze. Did Lupin put the slightest emphasis on his name?

"They must keep you busy," Lupin continued as he and Tonks left the kitchen. Harry trailed them. "You always look so tired in the mornings. Harry's been looking quite tired as well. Do you know why?"

Harry felt like they'd been caught in the act. Shooting a glance at Tonks over Lupin's shoulder, he could see her staring steadily at Lupin.

"I haven't the slightest idea," she said airily. "As for me, I get plenty of sleep. You know I'm not a morning person."

"Just making sure," he replied, and there was no mistaking the amusement in his voice. "You've been quite distracted as well. Do you have someone, er, something on your mind?"

Harry's stomach dropped. He didn't know how, but Lupin definitely knew about them.

"I don't know what you're getting at, Remus," Tonks said in a guarded tone. "I've got to go, or I'll be late." Tonks left with haste, and Harry quickly escaped to his room before Lupin could corner him.

Avoiding Lupin's eyes, Harry waited all day for Tonks to return. At first, he assumed she had gotten held up at work. She often complained that anything to do with the Ministry took twice as long as it should. As the day went on, only Ron kept Harry from setting up camp next to a window, growing more and more worried. He knew her job was dangerous, and all it took was one glance at the Prophet to tell the war was growing worse. By nightfall even Arthur was beginning to question her continued absence.

**oOo**

Tonks Apparated just outside the Weasleys' fence in the darkness, thoroughly exhausted and frozen to the bone. She slogged to the door, brushing sleet off her shoulders as she went. Keeping her wand at the ready, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a male voice called.

"Tonks, Auror and Metamorphmagus. You're Remus Lupin, known as Moony, a werewolf."

"How old did I think you were the first time we met?"

Tonks cracked a smile. "You said I couldn't be more than eighteen, you prat." Remus opened the door, the warm smile on his face fading when he took in her disheveled appearance.

"Tonks, are you okay?" he asked, ushering her into the living room, where everyone else was. They all looked at her with worry. Resisting Remus's attempts to take her coat off, she sat directly next to the fire. She was so cold and couldn't stop shivering.

"Some soup and a hot cup of tea, dear?" asked Molly. She rushed off to the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

"Death Eaters attacked a Muggle family in Inverness," Tonks said without preamble. "Broad daylight, in public." She knew she was rambling, but she couldn't stop. "Got the call during my briefing. We only got one; I don't know who he is. They took him back to the Ministry."

Molly came back, handing her a steaming bowl and a large mug.

"Thanks," said Tonks softly, setting the bowl next down and sipping the tea. It scalded her throat, but the warmth felt so good she almost didn't mind.

"My dear, you're hurt."

"Am I?" She glanced up at a mirror that hung on the opposite wall. The reflection shocked her. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, but the rest of her face was paler than normal. Her hair was stringy, and her hat was hanging off to one side. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of an eyebrow, and when she raised a hand to brush it away, it was filthy. "Oh, that's nothing."

Remus raised his wand and wordlessly healed the cut. Another sip, another grimace when it was still too hot.

"What happened to the family?" Arthur asked.

Tonks looked up, her eyes pleading. "The youngest one, a boy, is the only one left. He can't be more than five. He's all alone now, because of some twisted sodding Death Eaters out getting their jollies!"

Her voice, so dull before, grew harder, angrier, and she ran her left hand through her hair. "And he's never going to know, is he? The Obliviators will put some cock-and-bull story in his head, and he'll grow up thinking they died in a car crash or something." At these words Harry made a strange sound in his throat.

Tonks let out a ragged sigh, then leaned back, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Molly handed her the bowl of soup. "Eat this, you'll feel better." Tonks obediently lifted a spoonful to her mouth.

"Did anything else happen?" said Remus in concerned tone.

She took a deep breath. "Dementors showed up. Fortunately most of the Muggles were gone by then. Of course we conjured Patronuses and drove them away, but still ..." She stared into space, not even noticing when Harry left the room, although everyone else did. He quickly returned, pushing a bar of chocolate into her hands. Tonks looked up in surprise, as if noticing him for the first time. "Thanks, Harry." She took a bite, closing her eyes when she swallowed. "How did you know?"

"I had a good teacher," he responded, jerking his head in Remus's direction. She smiled. Tonks finished the small bar and found herself much more able to eat her soup. She sipped it slowly while Remus and Arthur discussed the ramifications of the day's events.

"I think I'm going to take a hot shower and call it a night," Tonks said when she was done, standing up and sending her dishes to the kitchen sink. "Thanks for listening and good night, everyone." She headed upstairs amid a chorus of good night wishes.

Finally feeling warm after her shower, Tonks returned downstairs for a last cup of tea. Everyone had gone to bed in her absence. She quickly brewed the tea and stood in the dark kitchen staring out the window, wrapping both hands around the mug.

"Dora."

She spun around, wand out of her holster before she remembered that only one member of the household called her that. "Harry!"

He came to her in two quick steps, pulling her close. She sat her mug on the counter and returned the embrace, seeking comfort from him.

"I am so sorry about today," he murmured into her hair, rubbing her back. "I was worried."

"It's okay, it's over. I love being an Auror, really I do, but I don't enjoy days like today." She leaned further into Harry, her fingers digging into him. "This is all I wanted tonight, you know. Not tea or soup or anyone else. Just you."

"I'll always be here," he mumbled, his lips seeking hers. They kissed ardently, tongues battling. He pressed her against the counter top, bending her slightly backwards. One hand gripped her waist while the other combed through her still-wet hair. Tonks ran both hands under his shirt, feeling the muscles on his back. She explored with her fingers, walking them downwards before she pulled her hands out and wound them around his neck. Harry, in turn, began creeping under her own shirt, making her heart pound. His hands were somewhere in the vicinity of her lower ribcage when she heard the distinct sound of a throat being cleared.

Harry shot away from Tonks so quickly he might have been banished. Unfortunately, his hands were still tangled in her shirt, and as a result Tonks went tumbling to the floor. When she picked herself up and peered over the table, biting her lip, she came face-to-face with a surprisingly amused-looking Remus Lupin.

"Wotcher, Remus," she said after a pause. "How are you?"

He raised his eyebrows. "'How are you?' That's all you're going to say?"

"Well, 'bloody hell, Remus, how about a little privacy?' didn't seem appropriate."

"Inappropriate, indeed." He continued to study them, and Tonks got the distinct impression he was trying to hide a smile.

"We're not going to stop seeing each other," Harry said firmly as he stepped across the kitchen and put an arm around Tonks protectively, drawing himself to his full height.

"Yes, get on with whatever you're going to say," Tonks added, lifting her chin obstinately and waiting for the lecture.

To the shock of both Harry and Tonks, Remus began to chuckle. "You two just vividly reminded me of James and Sirius after they pulled a prank, knowing they were about to get in trouble but not regretting it for one instant."

"So you're not going to blow the whistle on us?" Tonks asked with relief.

"Well, as your former teacher and friend of your father, I should tell you that this relationship is highly inappropriate and needs to end," he said, looking at Harry. "But as your friend I want you both to be happy, and I can tell you are happy together. So no, I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Harry said, obviously as relieved as Tonks.

"That being said," Remus continued, and Tonks frowned. "You need to be careful. I'm not going to cover for you. If you want to keep this a secret, you might try being a bit more discreet than the Weasleys' kitchen."

"We are, usually," Tonks said, feeling inexplicably cheerful. She kissed Harry on the cheek and took his chin in her hand. "But could you resist this face?"

"If he wasn't the image of one of my dearest old friends, I'm sure I couldn't," Remus responded dryly, and they all laughed. "So is this why you teamed up on Arthur and I on Christmas Eve?"

"Don't insult our intelligence, Remus," Tonks said. "That had nothing to do with our relationship. I believe Harry's right. Draco Malfoy is up to something. I'm not done with you, by the way, but we'll talk about it later."

"Is that when you figured us out?" Harry questioned.

He wiggled his hand back and forth. "It was my first clue."

"You're going to take the mickey out of us, aren't you?" Harry asked warily. "Like you did with Tonks this morning?"

"Oh yes," Remus said, his eyes dancing. "Every chance I get."


	21. Nothing to Do With Harry

**Nothing to Do With Harry**

"Hey, it's Tonks!" Hermione said, pointing up at the staff table.

Harry turned so quickly his neck popped. Sure enough, the purple-haired Auror was sitting next to Professor McGonagall. She waved at Harry vigorously, knocking over Professor Sprout's goblet. Harry grinned as he watched her apologize profusely. The only times they had seen each other in the two months since Christmas were quick glimpses as she stood guard by the castle doors. Harry spent the meal staring at Tonks hungrily as Hermione badgered him to eat, wondering if they would have a chance to sneak off afterward. He ached to hold her.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Harry," Hermione said impatiently as the desserts appeared. "Do you want to broadcast it to everyone?"

"What?" Harry said distractedly, watching Tonks slowly eat a pudding as she bent her head towards Professor McGonagall, talking seriously.

"People have noticed you staring," Hermione said in a low voice.

Harry looked around. It was true; both Ginny and Neville were giving him strange looks. For the next ten minutes Harry focused on his dish of ice cream, unable to stop sneaking short glances up at the staff table. When the food disappeared, Harry lingered as his classmates dispersed, retying his shoes slowly and waiting to see if Tonks would come down. To his delight Tonks headed his way after speaking briefly to Professor Dumbledore. Harry straightened as she approached, aware Hermione remained as well. Ron, of course, was with Lavender.

"Hi, Harry! Coming to the common room?" Harry heard someone say loudly from behind him.

"Er, hi, Romilda. I need to, uh, ask Professor McGonagall a question." Harry turned away from the brunette, whose confident grin faded, and found himself facing a perturbed Tonks.

"Who's that?" she said, glowering at Romilda over Harry's shoulder.

"A fourth year." _If looks could kill, Romilda would be a pile of dust right now. At least she'd leave me alone then._ "Jealous much?"

She tore her stare away from the younger girl and gave Harry a smile. "Me? No. It's just that she was looking at you like a piece of meat. Only I'm allowed to do that."

Harry scratched his head. "I don't know if that's a compliment or not. What are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore invited me for dinner. You know the other Aurors stationed in Hogsmeade have been already."

"Are you going to be able to stick around?" Harry asked hopefully as they slowly walked toward the Entrance Hall.

"Sorry, no," Tonks told him with a rueful smile. "I have to go talk to Dumbledore. Order stuff. Just wanted to say hello right quick."

"You know our next Hogsmeade trip was canceled?" Harry asked, disappointed. Tonks nodded. "I don't know when I'll see you again."

"It'll be hard, but I reckon you'll scrape by," Tonks said with a wink. "It wouldn't have been like last time anyway. We were bumped up to double shifts after what happened to Katie, and if you do ever get to go into Hogsmeade, all four of us will be on duty."

"Tonks?" Hermione came up on her other side, speaking barely above a whisper. Both Harry and Tonks looked at her. "Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?"

Tonks frowned. "No. What is it?"

"Well, we don't know," Hermione said, looking around to make sure no one was within earshot. "Apparently Voldemort was trying to figure out how to make one, but I can't find anything on what it is exactly."

"If Voldemort was trying to make one, it can't be good," Tonks said grimly. "But those weren't covered in Dark Objects 101. I haven't a clue."

They reached the Grand Staircase. Tonks glanced up, then back at Harry, the same disappointment Harry felt mirrored in her eyes as she messed with her hair, a sure sign of agitation. "Suppose this is where we part, then?"

Harry wanted to tell her he loved her, he missed her, he hated being apart from her, but all that came out when he opened his mouth was, "Yeah, I guess. Goodbye, Tonks."

"Goodbye, Tonks," echoed Hermione.

"Bye, mates," Tonks said, sending Harry a smile she reserved only for him. Fighting the urge to chase after her, Harry watched as she walked up a staircase, her robes dragging along the steps. He felt as he had during the summer when he was unable to tell Tonks how he felt about her.

"Fancy a bit of Auror arse, Potter?" a voice drawled. Harry whirled around, pulling his wand automatically. Malfoy glanced up at Tonks, while Crabbe and Goyle leered on either side of him.

Theodore Nott leaned against the wall next to Goyle, eyeing Tonks appraisingly. "Not a fan of purple hair myself, but the rest –" Nott broke off as Harry snapped. Ignoring Hermione's protests, he grabbed Nott's shirt and shoved him against the stone, his wand pointed directly at his face. "What the hell, Potter?"

"Shut up, you prick," Harry snarled, breathing heavily. Still pinning Nott against the wall, he pointed his wand at Malfoy, who narrowed his eyes. Harry forced himself not to hex either Slytherin. "She's your cousin, Malfoy. Your cousin."

"Harry, please," Hermione pleaded. "You'll get in so much trouble."

Harry released Nott and stalked away, Hermione following in his wake. He half expected to be cursed as he walked up the stairs, but nothing came.

**oOo**

Tonks sighed as she walked up the staircase, willing herself not to turn around and run back to Harry. She had barely been able to keep her eyes off him during dinner. She wasn't sure what was worse – not seeing Harry at all, or seeing him for a few minutes in which they had to act like mere friends.

Deliberately she turned her mind to another topic. A Horcrux. What in the name of Merlin was a Horcrux? She racked her brain, thinking back to every instructor she'd had and every book she'd studied, but she had never come across the term. She assumed that Dumbledore mentioned it to Harry in one of his lessons, but why would he mention it and not explain it? Unless not even Dumbledore knew what it was ... that was a frightening possibility.

Tonks was surprised to find that she had already arrived at the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, her legs taking her there automatically even as she thought of her former Headmaster. _Former_, she reminded herself firmly. Now they were ... well, not equals, but both adults, closer to the same footing than that of student and professor. She suspected that the conversation ahead would be hard enough without feeling like an wayward teenager, which would be difficult in the same office in which she had received punishments on numerous occasions, once when her mother was so mad she came to yell at Tonks in person rather than send a Howler.

"Toffee éclairs," she said, and the gargoyle moved out of the way. When Tonks arrived at the door, she took a deep breath to dispel her nerves and knocked. The door swung open silently to reveal Dumbledore seated at his desk.

"Good evening, Nymphadora," he said, standing up. "Won't you have a seat?"

Dumbledore waited until she took a seat in front of his desk before reclaiming his own, offering her a drink. She declined, and he leaned back, tapping his fingers together. His blackened right hand unnerved her, although she had seen it before.

"What can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly.

"I want to talk to you about Draco Malfoy," Tonks said boldly. As a Hogwarts student, Tonks had often wondered if her Headmaster was ever caught unaware. She still wondered; his expression didn't change when she spoke, and she got the absurd notion that he had been expecting it.

"And what about Mr. Malfoy?" he said, his tone still pleasant, his eyes still twinkling. _This man would be an incredible poker player._

"He's planning something," said Tonks. When Dumbledore didn't respond, she continued. "He's working for Voldemort."

"And you know this? For a fact?"

"Well, no – I don't _know_ it, but all the signs point to it. Let me – " Dumbledore held up his hand, and Tonks quieted.

"You've been talking to Harry, haven't you?"

Ignoring a momentary flare of panic, Tonks maintained her own poker face. "Yes. He came to me back in the summer, and we talked again at Christmas. I guess he told you about it all?"

"Yes, he did. And I will tell you what I told Harry: I do not think that it is of great importance."*

Tonks gaped at the older wizard. "Professor, how can you say that? Malfoy all but admitted Voldemort gave him a job, a job here at Hogwarts."

He held up a hand. "Nymphadora, I assure you that I know much more than just what Harry overheard. Severus is as much a member of the Order as you are."

_I'm not so sure about that._ Wishing she could speak as freely as she thought, Tonks looked away, running a hand through her hair.

"Do you disagree with me?" he asked.

Tonks turned back to Dumbledore, evaluating him. She knew as well as anyone that he trusted Snape fully, but the fact of the matter was that she did not. "I sometimes wonder which side he spies for and which side he spies on."

Dumbledore did not speak for a long minute, and Tonks began to feel she'd overstepped her boundaries. _Does it matter, if he listens to reason? What's he going to do, kick me out of the Order?_ "I trust Severus," he finally said, a bit sharply. "I hope that you respect my judgment enough to trust me."

"I do trust you, Professor," she said. "But Snape ... "

"Trusting me is all that I ask," he said, and she picked up on a sense of weariness. "Severus is under a great deal of pressure. You have done enough undercover work yourself to know how stressful it can be."

"And what about Malfoy?" she asked, feeling like she was beating her head against a brick wall.

"Please put Draco Malfoy out of your mind."

"Somebody is going to get hurt!" she cried, losing her temper, standing up. "Someone already did." Tonks began to pace around the office. "I am an Auror, this is my job, this is the reason I am here. You are telling me to ignore my instincts, to ignore the instincts of others. I can't do that."

"And by others, do you mean Harry?"

"This has nothing to do with Harry," she snapped even as she knew he was right.

"Please sit down, Nymphadora." He hadn't moved from his seat, and his calmness annoyed her. Tonks returned to her chair, crossing her arms and looking away from those piercing eyes. "You're angry, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question.

"No. Sir."

"Your hair says otherwise." He gestured, and Tonks pulled a lock of her short hair into view, seeing the red creeping towards the tips.

"Oh for the love of ... stupid bloody mood hair," she muttered, a painful expression crossing her face as she forced it to return to purple. Satisfied, she returned Dumbledore's gaze steadily. "It's just ... do you ever get the feeling like you're heading towards something inevitable, no matter how much you dig in your heels?"

"That could be unsettling." She recognized the evasion, but another glimpse of the blackened tips of his hand sidetracked her.

"Professor, how ..." she trailed off as his shook his head.

"I understand your concerns. By all means, continue to be vigilant." He looked directly at her, and she bit down on a sigh of frustration, realizing she was being dismissed. "You know that I do all in my power to keep these students safe."

"Yeah. I should get back, have a shift soon." She stood up and headed for the door. "Thanks for listening, Professor."

"At your service, Nymphadora."

As she walked out of the castle, Tonks ran through a list in her mind. _Kingsley, Arthur, McGonagall, Remus, Dumbledore. Is there anyone who will do something or is it all up to Harry and I?_

**oOo**

"Dora?"

Tonks froze. She was in the middle of a midnight patrol through Hogwarts, and no one should have been able to see her. Most of the castle occupants should have been in bed, too, including the person who owned the voice she would recognize anywhere. "_Lumos._ Harry?"

He appeared at the edge of the light emanating from her wand, Invisibility Cloak in hand. She sighed and removed her disillusionment charm. A slow smile grew on Harry's face, and Tonks melted. Disregarding common sense, as she was prone to do in Harry's presence, she rushed to him. Harry picked her up and swung her around as she kissed him with enthusiasm.

"What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly.

"Wondering what you're doing here," he replied.

"Don't avoid the question," she said playfully, entwining her fingers with his. She began to walk away, pulling Harry with her.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to Gryffindor Tower." He started to slow, and Tonks tugged his hand. "No, come on, Harry. I'm not going to let you patrol with me."

"Why not?"

She laughed. "Because you're a distraction. A delightful one, but a distraction nonetheless. I'm supposed to be monitoring the castle."

"Ah, constant vigilance?" he asked.

"What?"

"Constant vigilance," he repeated. "You know, what Moody says."

"I've never heard Mad-Eye say that," she said doubtfully. "Not in six years."

"Oh," said Harry, looking confused. "I guess it was only the imposter Moody, then."

"Yeah, that git." Tonks scowled. Harry looked thoughtful, and she waited.

"If you're here, then Dumbledore's gone again?" he said hopefully.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Why are you so pleased?"

"Oh I forgot! There's so much I haven't told you. I can't believe this is the first time we've been alone since Christmas." Dropping her hand, Harry slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close as they walked. "I missed you, Dora."

"I missed you, too. Thank Merlin you only have a month left." She leaned into him, loving how perfectly they fit together. "Okay, now tell me everything."

They continued to walk slowly as Harry talked, arms wrapped around each other. Tonks knew there were others walking throughout the castle, and it must have been divine intervention that they didn't run into anyone else. She listened, rapt, and made an inarticulate sound of horror when Harry told her about the Horcruxes.

"Six?" she repeated, aghast at the lengths to which Voldemort had gone to avoid death. "There are six pieces of his bloody soul somewhere out in the world?"

"Four," he corrected her. "I got the diary and Dumbledore took care of the ring, so there's the locket, the cup, something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's, and the snake." Tonks shuddered, and he looked at her. "What?"

"I really, really hate snakes," she confessed. "Terrified of them, actually."

He looked amused. "I never knew that." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Have I ever told you the story of the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets? You know, the same year I learned I speak Parseltongue?"

Tonks shuddered again and pushed him away. "Yes, you have, and I Obliviated myself afterward. And as for Parseltongue, I just pretend you can't. It detracts from your charm."

Harry laughed and captured her hand again, pulling her close enough to place an affectionate kiss on the side of her head. "Look at you: Dora Tonks, Auror Extraordinaire, scared of harmless little snakes."

"Snakes are not harmless! They're creepy and slithery and .. ugh!" She twitched her shoulders like she could actually feel a snake on her. "Stop, Harry."

Still laughing at her, Harry dropped the subject. "Anyway, Dumbledore said he reckons he's close to finding another one. So if he's gone, that means he's looking for it, maybe even found it."

"I see." Tonks understood why he kept this from the Order; the more people that knew, the greater chance Voldemort would find out. She wondered if Snape knew about the Horcruxes. "Harry, you never told me why you're wandering the castle in the middle of the night."

"I was looking at the Marauder's Map to see if Malfoy was in the Room of Requirement, and I saw your name."

Tonks blinked several times. "You were looking at the what to see if Malfoy was where?" Chuckling, Harry explained. Tonks shook her head in amazement when he was done. "You know, sneaking around is so much easier for you than it was for me. You with your Invisibility Cloak and special maps and secret rooms."

"Says the woman who can make herself look exactly like a teacher."

She grinned. "Touché. So you're stalking Malfoy?"

"No, just trying to figure out what he does."

"So it's me you're stalking?"

"Exactly."

"At least you're honest." She laughed. "As much as I want to see you, Harry, please don't go looking for me on that map."

"Why?" He looked wounded.

"Because I can't do what I'm here for if I'm snogging you. And we've shown we're not so good at restraining ourselves." As if to prove her point, Harry pulled her to one side, making a portrait gasp in outrage. When they separated, they continued walking hand in hand in companionable silence.

"Dora, I meant to ask you in my last letter," Harry said suddenly after a few minutes as if he'd just remembered. "Have you ever heard of the Sectumsempra spell?"

Tonks stopped in her tracks, pulling her hand out of Harry's when he kept walking. He looked back, startled. "What?"

"Where did you hear that spell?" she asked him, horrified.

"My Potions book. One of the Half-Blood Prince's handwritten spells." He returned to her side, looking confused. "What's the big deal?"

"You need to stop reading that book," said Tonks firmly, hoping this wouldn't turn into an argument.

"Are you kidding?" Harry said indignantly. "That book has saved my arse in Potions. It saved Ron's life!"

"Harry, any first-year should have known to use a bezoar," she said impatiently. "Whoever this Half-Blood Prince bloke is, he's not a nice man."

"Oh, you sound just like Hermione," Harry said dismissively. "What are you on about? What does it do?"

Tonks gazed at him, biting her lip. She could tell him exactly what it did, but instead she unbuttoned the lowest two buttons on her shirt and pulled it up, lifting her wand to illuminate her belly. Harry stared at the white scar that ran across her stomach, tracing it lightly with one finger. At any other time that action would have made Tonks shiver and sent her head spinning, but all it did was bring back dark memories.

"Bellatrix did this?" She nodded. "All that blood ..." Harry was troubled, a faraway look in his green eyes.

"It's a curse. Dark magic." She paused, still chewing her lip, wondering how in the world Harry got his hands on a book most likely owned by a Death Eater. "Please don't read that book anymore, Harry. Promise me."

Harry hesitated, and again she sensed an approaching argument. "Yeah, I promise," he said finally, and she knew he meant it.

Talking quietly about nothing in particular, they approached the painting of the Fat Lady sooner than Tonks wished. She looked over at her boyfriend, taking in all the details from his scuffed shoes to the adorable bit of hair that stuck up from the back of his head. "I still can't get over you in that uniform. Throws me every time."

"Throws you in a good way?" He grinned mischievously. "Like the way my trousers hang off my hips just so? Or is it my dashing good looks overall? 'That tall, dark, handsome thing,' I believe you said once?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever happened to the Harry Potter who would blush and stammer if I so much as winked at him?"

"You happened, Dora." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thought I was supposed to be the cheeky one in this relationship," she said. "Reckon I'll have to reclaim my spot." She winked, making Harry smile. "But since you asked, as fetching as that cardigan is (taking fashion tips from Remus these days?), it's the tie that I like the most."

"The tie?"

"Oh yes." Tonks stepped close to Harry, taking the red and gold tie in one hand as she began to whisper. "Then I can do this."

She yanked on the tie, pulling Harry's mouth down to meet hers. Still grasping his tie firmly, she walked backwards awkwardly, giggling against Harry's lips as she felt for the doorknob behind her. They stumbled into the empty classroom, and Tonks didn't release the tie until Harry's hands curved around her bum and lifted her completely off the floor, making her gasp. Then she wasn't really aware of who was doing what where, just that she felt deliciously intoxicated, a wave of flames spreading through her body. It wasn't until Harry whispered her name into her ear, his warm breath tickling her, that she opened her eyes and realized she was flat on top of a desk, her hands on Harry's belt buckle as he leaned over her.

"I know, I know," he said when she pulled away. "This is neither the time nor the place."

Tonks blinked numerous times before she said anything. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

"I want this to be special, you know, whenever it happens." Harry took her hand, his thumb rubbing circles. "I mean, if it ever happens, if that's what you want. I'm not going to push you for anything. I, I ... it's what I want, I think. I love you. I mean, I've put thought into it, it's not just getting caught up in the moment. Not that I think about it a lot, you know, I'm not disgusting. I mean, I am really attracted to you, who wouldn't be, you're gorgeous, so of course I've thought about it, but not like that ... I'm rambling and you're dangerously quiet."

Tonks released the hand she had clapped over her mouth, letting her pent up giggles spill out. "Oh, Harry, I love you."

"I was just trying ..."

"I know what you're saying." Tonks was glad Harry couldn't see the deep blush spreading over her cheeks. "I, I think I feel the same way, and we'll talk about it at some point in time in the future. But you're right, not now."

As Harry straightened his clothing (both the tie and the cardigan were flung across the room), Tonks buttoned her blouse and let herself calm down, the haze of desire in her mind gradually replaced by the anxiety that had increasingly plagued her ever since her arrival in Hogsmeade in September.

Harry came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "What are you thinking about, Dora?" he asked softly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You. Well, you and Malfoy." She turned around so she could see him, noting the question in his eyes. "Harry, this mission Voldemort gave Malfoy – what if the person he's after is you?"

"I don't think that's it," he said slowly. "Voldemort wants me for himself."

"But he didn't hear the whole prophecy –"

"It's not the prophecy, Dora," he interrupted, his voice deadly calm despite the grim subject. "It's our whole history. It's the same reason I want to be the one to do it. I think in a way I've always known that it would come down to this. At the end, it will be me against him."

Tonks couldn't speak. She swallowed hard. She, too, knew that's what it would come to, and she wondered if that was the event she felt them all being pulled toward, that same sense of inevitability she had spoken about to Dumbledore. She gazed at Harry, seeing determination in his eyes. It was one of the reasons she had fallen for him, the way he shouldered the burden that had been thrust upon him at the tender age of a year. In fact, his bravery was something she had noticed the very first time they met. But none of that stopped a chill from sinking into her.

Harry must have sensed her turmoil, for her pulled her closer into their embrace. They stood together, not speaking, until Tonks reminded herself that she had her own duties, duties she was currently ignoring. After a few special words and ardent kisses, Harry slipped back inside the portrait hole.

"I remember you, and I'm still not going to let you in, no matter how long you stand there," the Fat Lady barked, and Tonks jumped, unaware that she had been staring into space for several minutes. Ignoring the portrait's mutters about late-night awakenings, Tonks strode away, destined for nowhere in particular until Dumbledore returned and summoned her.

Deep in her own thoughts, Tonks almost didn't notice the next person she met until she nearly ran into him. It was another student, walking quickly and quietly down the Dungeons staircase. At first she was inclined to let him go; Merlin knew she had no room to talk about sneaking around after curfew. Then she decided to give him a good scare; after all, there was extra security for a reason. It was the silver-blond hair that gave her pause.

She removed her disillusionment charm once again. "Draco."

He spun around, wand raised. It seemed a spell was on his lips when his eyes widened slightly before his expression settled into a familiar sneer. "Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Draco. We don't know each other well enough for that." Tonks was surprised he knew who she was.

"Then don't call me Draco. What are you doing here?"

"I'm an Auror, stationed here, extra security, all that. The question is, what are you doing out at this time of night? Reckon I should call Professor Snape?"

"Go ahead. I don't care about points or detention." He studied her. "Why aren't you wearing your Auror robes?"

"Too hot," she improvised, then raised an eyebrow. "Too hot, in fact, for long sleeves, isn't it?"

He tugged at his left sleeve. "I like to look presentable." His eyes fell to the ripped knees of her jeans. "Unlike some people."

"Oh, is that why you're out? Had a hot date?" She looked around. "Where's the lucky lady?"

He simply looked away. "Can I go now?"

"By all means." He continued his trek down the stairs. "I'll just come with you, make sure you arrive safely."

He stopped and turned back to look at her with an expression of disgust. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm sure you are." Tonks paused next to him, staring pointedly until he shook his head and started walking again. "Aunt Bellatrix teach you some new tricks over the holidays?"

There it was. Just the slightest twitch of his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "I've never met my mother's sister, unless you count when I was a baby."

"Oh, I don't think that's true." Tonks kept her tone light, but her hand gripped her wand. "I think she's been living in that big house of yours ever since she broke out of Azkaban. In fact, I think at times she's not the only guest you have. The way I hear it, your father played host to a very special person in particular until he got his arse thrown in Azkaban. Guess your mother's taken that role now."

Tonks would have sworn she saw his wand jerk out of the corner of her eye. "My father will be out soon enough," Malfoy muttered.

"Treating you like a big boy, aren't they? You get to sit in the meetings and everything?"

"Why are you talking to me?" he said, glaring at her malevolently. "I can't stop you from following me, but will you shut up?"

Tonks clicked her tongue. "Here's the problem with that. The same aunt that taught you all your new little tricks taught me a few things, too. See, she tried very hard to get me to talk once when I didn't want to, and believe me, I learned my lesson. Always talk." Malfoy glanced at her, clearly not knowing what she referenced. "Oh, you didn't know that, did you? You just better hope you're always her favorite little neffy-poo. Dear Auntie Bella isn't so dear when you anger her. She learned that from that master of yours."

Tonks put her hand on Malfoy's arm, and he jerked away. "Don't touch me, you filthy half-blood freak."

"Well now, I haven't been called that in quite some time. Brings back such fond memories," she said through clenched teeth. "Listen, _Draco_, I dislike you as much as you dislike me. You think I wanted to be related to you? You can have that side of the family."

"Then why won't you leave me alone?" he hissed. "We're at the Slytherin common room now. You can go." He gestured at a bare stretch of wall.

"I know what you're up to," she said, abandoning all pretense. "Your plan isn't going to work."

"You know nothing," he sneered, but she saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. "You're bluffing."

"Am I? Is that a risk you're willing to take?" She stepped closer. "Quit while you're ahead, Malfoy. No lasting harm has been done. You won't get in trouble."

Malfoy returned her stare, his gray eyes darkening. "You need to mind your own business, or someone will get hurt."

"Is that a threat?" she said in disbelief. Aware that she was dealing with a Death Eater, albeit a sixteen-year-old who wasn't even fully qualified, Tonks slowly moved back, keeping her weight on the balls of her feet. "You do realize I'm an Auror. Are you going to hex me?"

"Are you going to hex a student?" he retorted. The two reluctant cousins stared at each other, neither backing down in the bizarre game of who-blinks-first. Tonks finally straightened up, still maintaining her guard.

"Go to bed, Malfoy," she said. "And remember, we're watching you."

"I'll be sure to put on a good show then, Nymphadora."

"It's Tonks," she called as he stepped through the concealed stone door.

Like she had at the Fat Lady, Tonks remained staring at the wall for a long time, trying to shake the feeling that everything was about to spiral out of control and devoutly hoping she would be proven wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew! A lot of dialogue in this chapter.

*This phrase was borrowed from page 358 of the American paperback edition of Harry Potter & the Half-Blood Prince by J.K. Rowling.


	22. A Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:** How do you know you've been writing too much fanfiction? When you dream about it. True story.

* * *

**A Bad Feeling**

" – And I believe it will only be for a few hours this time," Dumbledore finished. "The teachers will be patrolling as well. I shall, of course, send a Patronus when I return."

Bill, Remus, and Tonks stood up and headed out of Dumbledore's office. All had patrolled the castle before, so no further instructions were necessary. Tonks, for one, hoped that since summer was so close, this would be the last. Thoughts of summer led her to Harry; she'd seen him exactly once in the last month, and that was when she attended the Quidditch final in her official capacity as an Auror and guest of the Headmaster. She loved to watch Harry fly, and it had been thrilling to see him win the Quidditch cup, but all they had managed to exchange was a wave. The Order hadn't discussed Harry's summer living arrangements yet, but she planned to suggest rescuing him from the Dursleys as soon as possible. The idea of spending as much time together as they had last summer brought a smile to her face.

"Nymphadora?" Dumbledore called right before she exited the room.

"Yes, Professor?" she said as she stopped and turned, knitting her eyebrows.

"I thought you would be interested to know that Harry will be accompanying me on this trip."

Tonks stared at Dumbledore in astonishment. _He knows. He _knows_. How does he know?_ A thousand thoughts flew into her mind as her mouth worked to form words. _Merlin, I'm in trouble. Why is he taking Harry with him? I should say something. Does this mean he found a Horcrux? I should act like I don't know what he's talking about. Maybe now we can be out in the open. Are Horcruxes dangerous? Molly Weasley is going to murder me. Say something, you dolt._

"Oh. Okay." _Ever articulate, Tonks._ "Well, um, good luck!" As Tonks fled the office, she could have sworn she saw a hint of amusement in his twinkling blue eyes.

**oOo**

"Tonks!"

Tonks spun around, removing her disillusionment charm as she saw Ron, Ginny, and another boy heading for her. "How did you – oh," she stopped, seeing the piece of parchment in Ron's hands. _Must be that map of Harry's._ "What are you doing?"

"Harry told us to find you or one of the other Order members, said you'd be somewhere in the castle. You were the first one we found," Ron explained. "He's gone with Dumbledore to –" He stopped, glancing at Ginny and the other boy.

"Yeah, I know," Tonks said hastily, covering for him. "What do you need?"

"Harry said that whatever Malfoy has been planning is ready. He wants us to keep an eye on him and Snape. Hermione and Luna have gone to watch Snape."

"Okay. Okay." Tonks spoke slowly, but her mind was racing. This was it. Everything had been leading up to this. Harry had been right about everything so far, and if he said it was going to happen tonight, she didn't doubt him. Tonks was only grateful that Harry was out of the castle; whatever happened, he would be safe. He was with Dumbledore, and Dumbledore would never let anything happen to Harry. "Let's go find Malfoy."

"Shouldn't you tell the others?" Ginny asked.

Tonks bit her lip, thinking through her options. Running a hand through her hair restlessly, she made herself decide. "No, not yet. Until we know what's going on, it's best we remain spread throughout the castle." Tonks turned Ron. "Where's Malfoy?"

"We looked over the entire map, and we can't find him. He's got to be in the Room of Requirement."

"Lead the way," Tonks said, gesturing. They quickly walked off, and she followed, still wondering if she had made the right decision not to tell the others. _Not like they'd believe me anyway._

"I'm Tonks, by the way," she said, catching up to the boy she didn't know. "A ... friend of Harry and the Weasleys, and one of the Aurors stationed here."

He nodded. "I know, I've seen you around the castle. Uh, Neville Longbottom." Tonks did a double take. The Longbottoms were famous around the Auror Office, and she felt a stab of sympathy for this young man.

They stopped at some point in the seventh floor corridor. "Is this it?"

Ginny nodded at a stretch of bare wall. "That's where the door should be."

"We can't get in there while Malfoy is," Ron added. "Harry tried loads of times."

"So what do we do?" Neville asked. Three heads turned to Tonks.

_Guess I'm in charge here._ "Um ... Ron and Neville, go stand at that end of the corridor. Ginny and I will stay here, and just be prepared for him to come out."

"We'll keep an eye on the map," Neville said. "Just to make sure we weren't wrong and Malfoy pops up somewhere else." Tonks nodded encouragingly; it was a good idea.

"Wait!" said Ron. "Tonks, drink this." He pulled out a tiny glass bottle and thrust it at her. "It's Harry's Felix Felicis. He wanted us all to drink it, for luck."

Tonks's eyes widened. "Felix Felicis, wow! But surely there's not enough. You lot take it. I'll be fine."

"We already did," Ron insisted, still holding out the bottle. "There's only just a bit left. I'm sure Harry would want you to have some." His eyes bored into hers, and she got the impression Harry had made it perfectly clear to make her drink it.

Shrugging, Tonks took the bottle and emptied it. She waited, but nothing happened. "Should I feel different?"

"I didn't," remarked Ginny, and Neville nodded.

"When Harry drank it he said he had a good feeling, but he drank a lot more than we did," Ron said, examining the empty bottle.

"Well, I don't. I definitely have a bad feeling about tonight."

Standing guard, they waited. And waited and waited some more. Beginning to question her decisions that had led to this point, Tonks was about to tell Ginny she was off to check in with McGonagall when the younger girl straightened up, pointing down the hall, and Tonks followed her hand to see a door opening.

"Malfoy!" Tonks shouted, bringing her wand to bear as soon as she saw the blond hair peek out from a door. His eyes widened in alarm, and he threw his hand into the air.

"_Prot_-" Tonks began, thinking he was casting a spell, but the word died at her lips as the corridor was plunged into complete blackness. Someone cried out. Her first thought was that she had been cursed, so utterly dark were her surroundings. In panic she held her hands up to her eyes, but she couldn't even make out the outline. She spun around, trying to get her bearings, waiting for her eyes to adjust, but the blackness continued to pervade. She heard rustling, footsteps, and muffled voices, and she turned in that direction.

"Ron? Gin- Urmph!" Something – someone – large crashed into Tonks and plowed past, sending her into the wall and knocking the wind out of her. She heard a grunt down the corridor as she tried to regain her breath, as if the same thing happened to someone else. Heavy footsteps rushed by her, but she didn't dare cast a spell for fear of hitting one of the students. Hearing the voices, Tonks had only one thought: there were Death Eaters in Hogwarts.

_There are Death Eaters in Hogwarts. We were right. There are Death Eaters in Hogwarts. I have to warn the others. There are bloody Death Eaters in Hogwarts!_

With a few quick flicks of her wand, she sent off Patronuses, hoping they worked as she was still unable to see anything, even her own spells.

"Was that a Patronus?" a high voice said down the corridor. Tonks's head snapped up. _Bellatrix._ Keeping one hand on the wall, she clambered to her feet and began an awkward jog in the direction of the voice.

"Tonks?" Ginny called softly from the opposite direction. Tonks slowed reluctantly, a fierce inner debate raging within her. Gritting her teeth, she stopped and turned back.

"Hold on, Gin," she said. "_Lumos. Lumos! Incendio!_" She couldn't even see her wand, much less any light coming out of it. "_Lumos Maxima!_" Tonks tried one more time, attempting to conjure some Bluebell flames, but nothing happened. She shook her wand in frustration as she heard the three students unsuccessfully trying spells as well.

"Tonks?" Ginny repeated, much closer this time.

Tonks held her hand out to where she thought the redhead was. "Over here, Ginny." After a few seconds, she felt something connect with her outstretched hand, and Ginny's hand slid into hers. "Where's Ron?"

"I'm here, behind Ginny," he said. "Neville's still down there somewhere."

"Where's there?"

"Oh, um, behind me, I think."

"Neville!" Ron and Ginny repeated the call, and they soon heard an "Oof!" as Neville collided with Ron. "Alright, Neville?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the boy said.

"Okay, hold on to each other and follow me." Tightly grasping Ginny's hand, she kept her other hand on the wall and groped along, following it in the direction the Death Eaters had gone. She wished that infernal darkness would lift; eyes open or shut, it didn't make a difference, and it was unnerving. It wasn't until they came around two corners that they found relief, the darkness receding as swiftly as it appeared, leaving them all blinking and grimacing in the sudden light.

"Ron, that map," Tonks said, rubbing her eyes frantically. "Find them, and let's go." They took off, following Ron who shouted directions as he looked at the map. They were able to take several shortcuts that brought them closer to the Death Eaters, who climbed higher and higher through the castle.

"Tonks?" Remus said as they rounded a corner and skidded to a stop, nearly crashing into him, Bill, and McGonagall. "We got your messages. Where are they?"

She looked at Ron, who examined the map. "It looks like they might be headed for the Astronomy Tower."

"If we go through that tapestry up ahead, we can almost cut them off," Remus said, pointing. "Come on."

"You three, go back to the common room," said Professor McGonagall firmly even as she quickly followed Remus. Ron, Ginny, and Neville slowed, but Tonks glanced back after she passed to see them pick up speed again, following the adults. She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. After only a few minutes they heard voices and footsteps, and when they rounded another corner, they saw them.

"_Stupefy!_" Remus sent a stunner towards the group but missed. The Death Eaters looked back and sped up. As she chased them, Tonks fired as many spells as she could, but more often she was forced to cast a shield, protecting either herself or one of the others from the jets of light randomly cast backwards from the Death Eaters. Whether it was from bad aim or good luck, the curses seemed to just miss everyone.

They came upon the stairs to the Astronomy Tower to find the Death Eaters waiting for them. The battle was on. It was chaotic madness, spells flying in every direction with no clue as to which side cast them. Seeing her friends locked in combat all around her, never had Tonks been more aware of the precise aim that was required.

When Bellatrix spotted her, her eyes lit up. Ignoring those around her, every curse was intended for her niece. All Tonks could think of was Sirius, and she was determined not to be defeated again. It was hex after hex, then shield, hex and curse and shield so quickly it seemed one spell, shield, jinx, shield again. Her heart pounded in double-time, and her wand seemed to flow from her fingers, skin melding with willow as spells shot out so quickly they practically bypassed her mind.

Behind Bellatrix, she saw a body launch itself at Bill, and the two collapsed on the ground. A red jet of light flew over the man's head, and Tonks's heart plummeted in horror as Fenrir Greyback looked up, blood dripping from his mouth. Spells continued to fly at him, and Tonks glanced over to see Remus, his face hard as stone, advancing on Greyback.

"Bill!" Tonks screamed. She started to run towards him but stopped when a blur of light nearly brushed her chest. Bellatrix had picked up on her distraction and sent a Killing Curse so close to Tonks she swore her shirt sizzled. Her aunt gained the advantage and forced Tonks back and back, further and further until her back was against a wall and a curse smashed into the stone, the dust and fragments filling that already in the air. Bellatrix was close enough that Tonks could see the maniacal light of those dark, heavy-lidded eyes and she suddenly thought of her mother and she was scared, so scared, they were losing this battle, and –

With one last blocked hex Bellatrix withdrew unexpectedly and dashed up the stairs, followed by the rest of the Death Eaters except for a massive blond man who didn't seem to know anything but the Killing Curse. They ricocheted through the air, creating a blur of green everywhere Tonks looked, confusion paramount, but her only concern was the escaping Death Eaters. She followed as they headed up the stairs, noting the shimmering air behind them. Neville was in front of her, running with equal determination, and then he wasn't in front of her anymore, he was flying backwards through the air until he slammed into a wall, sliding to the bottom. Tonks eyed the shimmer and sent a blasting charm, immediately ducking as it rebounded towards her. She took aim again. "_Reducto! REDUCTO!_" Another failure. _Damn it all to hell, they've blocked the stairs_.

Denied for the time being, she turned back to the still-raging battle. The huge Death Eater fired curses all over the place, but all Tonks could see through the flashes was the motionless body of Bill. There was so much blood, and he was facedown, unmoving, and Tonks could not, _would_ not, lose someone else dear to her. Ducking out of the way of another green jet of light, she sprinted towards her old friend, slipping and falling to her knees in the ever-increasing pool of blood.

"Hang on, Bill," she begged, muttering spells under her breath, trying to stop the bleeding. She'd never been too great at healing spells, and nothing worked; she didn't know if it was her own fault or the type of wounds. Despairing, she turned to look at Remus for help when a massive BANG echoed in the corridor and huge chunks of stone fell from the ceiling. Tonks did her best to shield both her and Bill, coughing out the dust that filled her lungs.

"The curse has fallen! The stairs are clear!" someone yelled. Tonks climbed to her feet, running in that direction. A billowing figure appeared out of the dust, headed her way. Snape, and Malfoy. Where did Snape come from? She snapped off a stunner towards Malfoy but missed, and she thought she heard Snape shout something.

"That's a student, Nymphadora!" McGonagall yelled, and Tonks bit her tongue. Student or not, that little punk was the reason all this was happening, and she wasn't going to let him get away with it. Another curse shattered the window near her, and she turned back to the melee, where the fighting renewed as the Death Eaters returned. The massive blond took aim and fired a curse at Tonks; she rolled and rushed forward to engage him. They battled intently, and Tonks was getting furious; she wasn't gaining any ground. Out of nowhere, a hex soared over her shoulder directly into his face. He howled, bringing his hands to his head, then took off after Snape. Dumbfounded, Tonks whirled around to see none other than Harry, a chillingly dark look on his face, who was running away as well.

"Harry!" she yelled, wondering how in the world he had gotten there, but Harry didn't even slow. She glanced back at the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, and suddenly she didn't want to know what happened there, she didn't want to know what that look on Harry's face meant. Her words from earlier, her bad feeling, came rushing back, and she instinctively took a step back from the tower. Tonks blinked as she returned to the scene at hand, and she saw that the battle was winding down. Fewer and fewer spells split the air as one by one, the Death Eaters dashed down the corridor. _They're getting away. No! They're not getting away with this. I will _not_ let Bellatrix escape this time._

"BELLATRIX!" Tonks bellowed as the dark-haired Death Eater detached herself from the fray and ran down the hall. Ignoring shouts for her to stop, she sprinted after her aunt, sending hex after hex. Without looking behind her, Bellatrix returned the spells in kind, striking walls, the ceiling, and the floor. Dust filled the air, and Tonks was hard-pressed to evade spells in time.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix taunted in a breathless sing-song voice as she neared the Grand Staircase. Letting out an incoherent yell of rage, Tonks stopped conjuring shields in favor of merely dodging the jets of light that came her way, giving her more opportunities to cast offensive spells. It was a decision for which Mad-Eye would have kicked her ass halfway to Sunday, and with good reason: unable to see quickly enough through the dust, Tonks was caught squarely in the chest by an impediment jinx, knocking her off her feet into an alcove, where a suit of armor fell on her.

So angry she was seeing red, Tonks let out a string of curses that would have made Peeves blush. Blasting the metal armor off her, she took off once again, charging down the staircase two and three steps at a time, hand on the railing for balance every time she rounded a corner. She cursed again when she peeked over the side, seeing that Bellatrix had picked up a tremendous lead, nearly at the bottom. Acting without thinking, Tonks flung herself over the side, arms pinwheeling as she fell through the air. _Oh, shite!_ With her heart in her throat, she experienced momentary panic before her brain reasserted itself.

"_Spongify_!" she cried before she landed, gliding the last few feet as though on a cushion of air. Bellatrix was waiting for her, and Tonks immediately dove to one side, avoiding a Killing Curse. The witch cackled madly as she took off again, her niece hot in pursuit.

"Get out of the way!" Tonks shouted, seeing the bewildered students gathering in the Entrance Hall. Bellatrix would think nothing of hurting the children. Her aunt veered to the right suddenly as she neared the front doors, bursting into the Great Hall. Tonks followed, vaulting onto one of the House tables after she saw Bellatrix do the same. Coming to a halt, the two witches squared off.

"What a delightful pleasure it is to see you again, Nymphadora," the Death Eater said, lazily sending a stunner towards her niece. "Though not entirely unexpected."

Tonks easily blocked it. "What are you doing here, Bellatrix?" The pause in the frenzy had allowed her fury to cool, and she could see clearly that she had already made several stupid decisions that could have gotten her killed. Keeping her eyes on her adversary, she brushed some hair out of her face and noticed the beads of sweat on her forehead, evidence of both her physical exertions and her effort to force her temper under control.

Her aunt gave a disturbing laugh. "You silly little girl. You don't know?" With just the slightest movement, another jet of light shot towards Tonks, and the two dueled for several minutes, spells slicing the air, neither giving ground. Eerily, the only sounds were the cracks of deflected curses and the scuff of their shoes as they moved back and forth.

"Someday we really have to finish these chats of ours, niece, but I've got to run. I'm sure your friends are on their way," Bellatrix spoke suddenly, diverting Tonks's _Expelliarmus_ to the table where it left a long gouge. "Dumbledore is dead."

_Dumbledore is dead._

The words, thrown out so casually, echoed in Tonks's ears. _Dumbledore is dead._ She stumbled, and the diversion was all Bellatrix needed. With triumphant laughter she flung her wand out, and a burst of blue light shot through the Great Hall, shattering every piece of glass and extinguishing all the candles in a single gust of wind.

Down on one knee, Tonks instinctively threw up both her arms and a shout of "_Protego!_", shielding herself from the tiny slivers of glass. In one fluid movement she dropped her shield and tried to hex Bellatrix, but she was too late: the spells passed each other in mid-air, and Tonks was wrapped up in tight ropes, pinning her arms to her side and making her fall onto her back.

"Bellatrix, come on! We have to go!" a man's voice called from somewhere behind Tonks.

"Until next time, dearie!" Bellatrix called as she skipped past her.

_Dumbledore is dead._ Even as she lay helplessly, Tonks couldn't stop hearing Bellatrix's words. She tried to deny it, tried to tell herself the witch had lied, tried to remember that Dumbledore was practically invincible, but somehow she knew, and the words returned to haunt her. _Dumbledore is dead._

"Is she – is she dead?" she heard a small voice say in panic.

"I'm not dead," Tonks said, though her voice sounded lifeless to her ears. "Please come help me."

The face of a young girl appeared over Tonks, absolutely petrified.

"Do you know the severing charm?" Tonks asked kindly. The girl timidly shook her head. "Ah, a first year. The incantation is _Diffindo_, and just make a downward slash across these ropes."

"I – I don't know how to do that," the girl whispered.

"Just try. You can do it," Tonks told her encouragingly. As the girl raised her wand, Tonks noticed her hand was trembling, and she stifled the urge to shut her eyes.

"_Dif, Diffindo_!" the girl said in a shaky voice, and Tonks was released.

"Thank you," she said, brushing the severed ropes away as she climbed off the table. She knelt next to the small girl, wondering if she had been that tiny when she was eleven. "Now not only do you know a spell your friends won't learn until next year, but how many other first-years can say they rescued an Auror?"

The girl broke out in a shy smile. "Is everything going to be okay?"

Tonks swallowed. _No, little girl, it's never going to be the same._ "Yes, yes it is," she said, hating her faltering voice. "What house are you?"

"Hufflepuff."

"So was I!" she said, forcing a smile through her exhaustion. "Go back to the common room, okay?" The girl ran off, meeting some classmates at the door. Tonks stared after her, wishing that she could have some of that innocence back. Wearily, she left the Great Hall, her boots crunching the glass under her feet, and headed out the front doors, which were blasted off their hinges. She needed to find Harry; he, too, had run after the Death Eaters. Bellatrix's words, still resonating in Tonks's ears, had such a sense of finality that the thought of returning to those upstairs never crossed her mind.

_Dumbledore is dead._

She walked out the doors, ignoring the pajama-clad students who were spilling out as well, and paused on the steps, unsure of where she was going. Something in the sky caught her eye as she glanced around, and she looked up, gasping. An enormous Dark Mark filled the clouds above the Astronomy Tower. Her eyes followed the tower down to the ground, where a crowd was gathering.

_Dumbledore is dead._ Bellatrix's words, the reason Dumbledore hadn't made an appearance with Harry, the Dark Mark, the look on Harry's face as he charged after the Death Eaters – it all made sense, and, terribly afraid, Tonks did not want to see what was at the bottom of that tower. Her legs, however, walked on of their own accord. As she drew closer, she made out the large form of Hagrid, standing still. She paused behind him, still resisting, but once again found herself moving. Harry knelt on the ground in front of Hagrid; Tonks stopped beside him and put her hand on his shoulder, but he didn't acknowledge her. Looking past his dark head, Tonks reeled and gripped Harry's shoulder tightly. Her mouth fell open with the urge to cry out, but she didn't make a sound.

On the ground in front of them lay the lifeless body of Albus Dumbledore.


	23. This Changes Everything

**This Changes Everything**

Dimly in the back of her mind, Tonks heard Hagrid trying to talk to Harry.

"Harry, c'mon ..."

"No." Dull and pained, Harry's voice was awful.

"Yeh can' stay here ..."

"No."

"Let me, Hagrid." Tonks crouched down and took Harry's hand. "Harry, it's me, it's Dora. Please come with me." He followed blindly, staring off into space at something she could not see, though she had an ugly suspicion as to what it was.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they neared the steps, as if he finally noticed he was moving.

Tonks had pulled him away simply because she couldn't stand to look at Dumbledore's broken body any longer, and she couldn't leave Harry. She was walking as blindly as him, but then she remembered Neville getting thrown from the barrier and Bill's blood-covered body. "The hospital wing," she told him, feeling fairly certain.

"I'm not hurt," he said numbly, then stopped. "Dora. Are you hurt?" He glanced down at her bloody jeans as he belatedly realized who was pulling his hand.

"I'm okay. It's not mine." They embraced, and Tonks didn't know if it was for comfort or relief. She was so lost.

"Whose, then? I saw two bodies."

"Bill's," she said in a low voice. She heard his sharp intake of breath, and she hurried on. "No, he's alive, but Greyback attacked him. I – I don't know what's going to happen to him."

"And the other?"

Tonks frowned, trying to remember. "I, um, I think it was a Death Eater. I would have noticed if one of ours went down, but it was such a mess. You know how battles are – once you start dueling someone you only catch snippets of what's going on around you."

They continued walking, hands clenched as they passed bewildered, scared students. Some looked at Harry and Tonks, but no one spoke to them. Everything was silent until they reached an empty corridor.

"It was Snape."

"Sorry?" Tonks looked at Harry, catching his frighteningly dark face.

"It was Snape," he repeated savagely. "Snape killed Dumbledore. Snape was the Half-Blood Prince."

Like Bellatrix's words not too much earlier, the phrase seemed to echo over and over. That couldn't be right. She didn't trust Snape, had never been sure what side he was on, but this ... this was unthinkable. She glanced at Harry, and he anticipated her questions.

"I saw it all. It was supposed to be Malfoy. That was his job from Voldemort. He Imperiused Madam Rosmerta; she's the one responsible for the necklace and the mead that Ron drank. But Malfoy couldn't do it, and so Snape did. I saw it."

Tonks leaned against the wall for support, unable to comprehend anything. Their suspicions about Malfoy, about Snape, their discussions – it had all been for nothing, for no one ever guessed this would be the outcome. And Rosmerta ... Tonks had lived under her roof for months, had had drinks and played cards with her. How had she not seen the signs? One hand in her hair, she looked up, waiting for Harry to continue.

"I tried to use Sectumsempra on Snape when I was chasing him, and that's when he told me. It was his book, his spells. He's the Half-Blood Prince." He made a harsh sound, a very unfunny half laugh. "You were right. It is the property of a Death Eater."

"Harry, if there was ever a time I wished to be oh-so-incredibly wrong, tonight is that time."

"Yeah," he said dully. "Me, too." They resumed walking, entwining their fingers again. When they reached the Hospital Wing, they shared a glance and squeezed their hands, then dropped their grasp as Tonks pushed the door open.

"Harry!" Hermione ran forward and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, gathered with the others around a bed. Madam Pomfrey leaned over Bill, dabbing at him with a green ointment.

"I'm not hurt," Harry said, and Tonks noticed this was the second time he had avoided saying he was fine. "How are Neville and Bill?"

"Neville will be fine," Remus said, gesturing to another bed where Neville was asleep, a blonde girl sitting in a chair next to him. He looked towards Madam Pomfrey and back. "Bill ... we don't know. They are cursed wounds, that is for certain. There's no cure."

"Will he be a ... you know ...?" Ron said, staring at his brother intently.

"I don't believe so," Remus answered slowly. "Greyback wasn't transformed, but there will be some contamination. He'll live, but he might be – different."

"Won't Dumbledore know something?" Ginny asked. "Anything to help him?"

Harry and Tonks exchanged a look. His face was still pained, and Tonks gave the slightest nod; she would shoulder this responsibility.

"Dumbledore," she started hoarsely, then cleared her throat, finding it difficult to speak. "Dumbledore is dead." Before anyone could react, a sound beautiful yet terrible at the same time filled their ears. The song seemed to be at once all around and inside her; Tonks could not have pinpointed where it came from, but it spoke so clearly of loss that it raised a lump in her throat.

"Fawkes," she heard Harry whisper next to her.

When it was over, Madam Pomfrey burst into tears and Remus sank into a chair at the foot of Bill's bed, his face ashen. Ron, Hermione, the blonde girl, and Ginny all looked at Harry wildly as if for confirmation. Just then, Professor McGonagall walked in, her face weary.

"Molly and Arthur will be here soon," she said. "Harry, Hagrid said you were with Professor Dumbledore. How did – what happened?"

"Snape," Harry said, and Tonks heard a dangerously harsh tone again. "It was Snape."

McGonagall stared at Harry in astonishment, then swayed. With quick wandwork, Madam Pomfrey, still wiping her tears, conjured a chair under her, and the professor fell into it. "Dumbledore trusted Snape," McGonagall said weakly. "How could ...?"

"Occlumency," Remus said, with a hard edge that Tonks had never heard in his usually warm voice. "Better than Dumbledore, even."

"He always acted like he knew something about Snape that we didn't," Tonks muttered. "'Respect my judgment and trust me,' he would say."

"He did know something," said Harry. "Snape was the one who gave Voldemort information that made him kill my parents and come after me. And then Snape told Dumbledore he was sorry, that he hadn't known who it was." Tonks stared at Harry along with the rest. This was something he hadn't shared with her beforehand.

"Snape _hated_ James," Remus wondered, incredulous. "He was never sorry."

"Well, Dumbledore believed him," said Harry. "What I want to know is how he joined up with the Death Eaters tonight." The others began to tell the entire story of the battle, piecing it together from their different perspectives, and Tonks let her thoughts drift, catching bits of the conversation around her. She hadn't even been aware that Hermione and the blonde girl, whose name was Luna, had joined the melee.

Tonks had resented Dumbledore at times when it seemed like he held back on information, but she had always trusted him, always believed he did what he thought was right. He was their leader, and Tonks was nothing if not loyal. Harry hadn't seemed the slightest bit regretful that he tried to curse Snape, and now Tonks didn't blame him. Given the chance, she would do the same.

Tonks jumped when the doors burst open. Arthur, Molly, and Fleur ran in, rushing to Bill's side. Molly was on the verge of tears as she took the ointment from Madam Pomfrey and began dabbing it on his wounds.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, looking back and forth from his son to Remus and Madam Pomfrey.

"Greyback wasn't transformed, so Bill won't be a full werewolf," Remus explained. "But there will be some changes in his behavior, surely. I don't know, honestly."

Arthur nodded, though his face remained distracted and Tonks wondered if he really heard anything. "And Dumbledore is ...?" he continued.

McGonagall nodded, and Arthur opened his mouth to speak again, but Molly began to cry. "He - he was so handsome," she sobbed. "And he was going to be married!"

"Was?" Fleur demanded. "What do you mean by zat?"

"Well, I only -" Molly began haltingly, but Fleur interrupted her. Tonks watched as Fleur declared her love for Bill, that despite what the Weasleys might think she wished to marry him for more than his looks, still planned to marry him, and furthermore not even being a full werewolf could make Bill stop loving her. As Fleur snatched the ointment from Molly and began applying it to Bill's wounds herself, a most tender look on her face, Tonks felt a strange sensation of jealousy. If it was Harry in that bed, she would be forced to stand to one side, unable to care for the man she loved. Tonks sensed Harry's eyes on her, and she looked up at him. He wore a curious expression, and she felt his hand around hers again. _What is he doing?_ She opened her mouth to ask, but Harry beat her to the punch.

"I don't know if this is the right moment, but I'm not sure if there will ever be one. All I know is I'm tired of keeping it a secret. If there's one thing Dumbledore taught me, it was the power of love." Tonks froze, and all eyes were on Harry as he continued. "I'm in love with Dora. I'm with Tonks."

In rapid succession, Tonks wanted a hole to open up beneath her, and she wanted to smack Harry upside the head, and she wanted to kiss him in front of everyone. As one, their gazes moved from Harry to Tonks, and she straightened up, placing her free hand on Harry's arm. "And I'm in love with Harry. We've been together for quite some time, and that's not going to change."

Tonks could have heard a pin drop. The only sounds that broke the silence were the deep, even breaths of Neville and Bill. Refusing to look away, Tonks scanned their audience. Hermione and Ron had small grins, Ginny looked betrayed, and Remus seemed faintly amused through his grief. McGonagall's lips were the thinnest Tonks had ever seen (which was saying something), Arthur was bemused, and Molly's face gave away nothing. Madam Pomfrey gaped, her mouth slightly open. Fleur actually gave Tonks an understanding, if sad, smile, which surprised her due to their rocky friendship.

"Is that why you wanted to go to the Christmas party just as friends?" the blonde girl, Luna, finally asked rather dreamily. "Because you have a girlfriend?" Tonks had nearly forgotten the younger witch was there, and she noticed for the first time that she had her wand tucked behind her ear. She could just hear Mad-Eye grumbling about losing ears, and she suppressed a ridiculous urge to laugh.

"Er, yeah, that's why," Harry said, and Tonks felt like laughing again. What was wrong with her? She had been full of anger when Sirius died; was inappropriate laughter how she was going to deal with Dumbledore?

"Dumbledore knew," she blurted suddenly, as she remembered what had ended up being his last words to her. "Before he left tonight, he said something ... he knew."

Harry looked down at her with muted shock in his green eyes, and she nodded slightly in the affirmative; at some point she would tell him exactly what Dumbledore had said. She still waited for the inevitable explosion, the protests and accusations and general uproar, but they were saved by the appearance of Hagrid. His face was haggard, tears still dripping down his cheeks, and a large, soaked handkerchief was clutched in his hand. Tonks was forcibly thrown back to the events of the night, inexplicably guilty for her brief period of personal joy.

"I moved him, Professor," he choked out. "The kids are all in bed, and Professor Slughorn talked to the Ministry."

"Thank you, Hagrid," McGonagall said, standing up. "Please tell the Heads of Houses to come to my office, and you as well. Professor Slughorn can represent Slytherin."

Hagrid left, still mopping up tears, and McGonagall turned to Harry. Tonks braced herself. "Harry, I'd like to see you before the teachers arrive, if you please." Tonks made to follow him, but he jerked his head. With a brief kiss on her forehead, he left. Watching him exit the room, Tonks turned back, realizing everyone still looked at her. This time, it was Remus who saved her.

"We should inform ... others." He rose from his chair with a sigh. "Tonks, would you help me? Madam Pomfrey, could we use the Floo in your office?"

The matron gave her permission, and Tonks followed Remus, her relief nearly palpable. As soon as the door closed behind them, Remus turned to her with a small smile. "So, out in the open now?"

She leaned against the door, letting her head fall back with a thump. "Apparently. Thank you for rescuing me, by the way."

"Was that planned?"

"Not at all. I have a feeling it was a spur of the moment decision." She smiled. "Remus, I wanted to hit him, but I am so happy. Is that wrong? I mean, I'm sad and angry and confused about ... everything, but I am so happy that we don't have to hide anymore."

"No, it's not wrong. So you're not keeping it a secret at all anymore?"

She shook her head. "Oh no no no, just the Order for now. The Ministry can't find out until after Harry's birthday. And my parents ... well, I might tell Mum by the time I'm thirty or so."

He chuckled. "Aren't you a little old to be afraid of your mother?"

She stared at him. "Have you met my mum? She is a Black, you know, with a temper to match. She'll accuse me of cradle-robbing and then despair of me ever finding a 'proper' man. I'm not scared; I just don't want to send her into cardiac arrest."

"The Black temper? I wouldn't know anything about that," he teased.

"I know you're talking about Sirius and not me." They shared a smile, then turned to the fireplace in sync. "Shall we do this?"

"I suppose." He exhaled.

"Are you alright, Remus?"

He shook his head. "I just can't believe it. Snape ... and Dumbledore. I keep expecting him to walk in and explain everything."

She hugged him. "I know."

Tonks elected to Floo Kingsley, who took the news as well as could be expected. He volunteered to alert the rest of the Order, and Tonks was grateful. Not only did that spare her and Remus, but Kingsley had a naturally soothing manner. She switched with Remus, who had a quick discussion with Mad-Eye. As she waited, she pondered who would lead the Order now, where Dumbledore's funeral would be, and if McGonagall was grilling Harry.

"Tonks, I'm going to Grimmauld Place," Remus said, pulling his head out of the fire. "Moody has a few ideas to keep Snape from getting in or talking about it. We've got to move Headquarters."

"I didn't even think about Headquarters," Tonks admitted. "How does that work, since Dumbledore was Secret-Keeper? Are we all Secret-Keepers now, or does the charm just stop working?"

"I'll have to check with Flitwick or someone who's more knowledgeable, but we're all Secret-Keepers, I believe. Unfortunately, that includes Snape."

"The bastard," Tonks muttered. "I'm coming."

"Let's get going. Since we can't Floo into Grimmauld we'll have to walk past the gates to Apparate."

After a hurried explanation to the Weasleys, Molly avoiding Tonks's eyes, they set off quickly and quietly through the castle. When they reached the front doors, Tonks, purposefully avoiding looking towards the Astronomy Tower, was surprised to see the first pink rays of the sun on the horizon. It explained the dreadful exhaustion that settled into her bones, although she knew the night would leave its toll in more ways than one.

"You were right all along," Remus mentioned as they hurried along the path. "We should have listened to you and Harry."

"Fuck being right." He stared at her. "What, Remus? I'm sure we'll go over it all at the next meeting, and I'll have plenty of opportunities to say 'told you so' if I feel like it. But tell me this: does it change anything?"

**oOo**

Mad-Eye was waiting when Remus and Tonks Apparated into the square outside 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Alright, Mad-Eye?" Tonks asked, hugging her mentor. Though never one to show emotion, he had known Dumbledore longer than any of them except McGonagall.

"'M fine," he greeted them, patting her on the back. "Decide losing our leader wasn't enough of a shock for one night, Nymphadora?"

"Don't _call_ me Nymphadora," she growled in a rather excellent imitation of Mad-Eye himself, red shooting to the tips of her hair. "And it wasn't my decision. Don't harp on me, Mad-Eye, I'm going to hear about it enough from the others, and it's been a hell of a night already."

"So long as you don't let it interfere with your duties. I don't want a repeat of your Stealth and Tracking exam," he muttered, waving his wand to unlock the door. "Only you would start a relationship this ridiculous in the middle of a war."

"First of all, my issues with Stealth and Tracking had nothing to do with my love life," she retorted, affronted. "Secondly, it's not a ridiculous relationship, and it wasn't like I chose to fall for Harry. It just happened. Something you would know if you'd ever been in love."

He snorted, his own imitation of his young protégée. "Love is a figment of people's imaginations that ought to be thrown in the street and put out of its misery."

She turned to Remus as they walked down the front hall, careful to swerve out of the way of the umbrella stand. "You see what I have to deal with?"

"Lupin, did anyone ever tell you the real reason I retired from the Ministry after Tonks's second year of training?" Mad-Eye asked, and Tonks nearly laughed. It was an old joke between them. "Go get whatever you need, and sweep the upper floors for anything pertaining to the Order. I'll get this floor and the basement and set up a few surprises for any unwelcome visitors."

Tonks gathered her remaining belongings into a bag and slung it over her shoulder. She checked the upper bedrooms, but the Order was generally careful and hadn't left anything. Meeting Remus on the third landing, they made their way downstairs.

"Everything's good upstairs, Alastor," Remus told him. "Are you ready?"

"Almost. Go ahead, I want to put a tongue-tying curse just inside the door."

Following Remus, Tonks adjusted her bag as she headed for the front door. Glancing at Mrs. Black's portrait one last time, she caught her toe on the edge of the troll leg and knocked it to the ground. "Damn thing," she mumbled, ignoring Mad-Eye's exasperated grunt. She started to reach for the troll leg, then changed her mind, giving it a hearty kick to vent her feelings. _It's not like anyone's coming back here anyway._

**oOo**

A few days later Tonks waited outside on the Hogwarts grounds in between Kingsley and Remus, near rows and rows of chairs. Her hair, the exact shade of violet Dumbledore had so often worn, fluttered in the light wind, as did her Auror dress robes. She spotted the students marching toward them, Heads of Houses leading the four columns. Tonks craned her neck for Harry, finding him behind Professor McGonagall. He wore his dress robes over his school uniform, but for once she wasn't taken aback by his uniform, which had previously always served to make him look younger. Instead her gaze was drawn to his face, which seemed to have aged overnight.

As everyone found a seat, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione made their way over to the Order members. Tonks slipped between Harry and Hermione as they sat, and Harry took her hand. She didn't care who saw them, for she knew she needed him as much as he needed her. A strange noise made her look around, and on the edge of the lake she saw several merpeople singing under the water. Like Fawkes's song, it was at once both beautiful and terrible, and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat again.

Her first tear dropped as Hagrid walked up the aisle, Dumbledore's body cradled reverently in his arms as he cried silently. Throughout the short speech by a minister she recognized but didn't know, Tonks never sobbed but tears streamed down her face all the same. She made no effort to stop them, feeling that her tears honored Dumbledore. _It's natural to cry for those you loved, Nymphadora_, he had told her after Sirius died.

Tonks felt Harry give a shake, squeezing her hand so tightly it hurt, and she glanced at him. She saw the glint in his eyes, but he appeared on the verge of laughter. He looked away towards the Forbidden Forest where the centaurs had lined up, and his grip on her hand remained firm, so she turned back to the minister, who was returning to his seat.

Tonks gasped as flames sprang up around Dumbledore's body and stared in awe at the white marble tomb that remained when the fire subsided. It was over. Dumbledore really was gone. What would they do now? Kingsley and Remus would step up to lead the Order, she felt sure, but did they know what to do? Dumbledore had always exuded the quiet confidence of a hidden plan, and now he had left them. They had taken his leadership for granted, assuming he would always be there.

As everyone began to move, Harry tugged at her hand. They stood, and Tonks turned towards him. As they held each other's gaze, no words were needed. They understood each other perfectly, and she knew that in that moment, everything changed. The last year, the forbidden romance of a schoolboy and an older woman, the stolen kisses and late-night conversations, the secret rendezvous – it was over. They had been living a dream on borrowed time, and it was time to return to reality. Harry wrapped his arms around Tonks and stroked her hair while she buried her face in his shoulder. They might have appeared to be two friends comforting each other, or more. She didn't know and she didn't care.

"Dora?" Harry said softly.

She looked up, wiping her eyes. "This changes everything, doesn't it?"

He nodded. "You know what I have to do. I'm not coming back to Hogwarts. It's going to be dangerous, and I have no idea how long it will take." She'd been expecting something like this, and so she simply waited for him to continue. "I love you, Dora. You know that, right?" She smiled. "I won't ask you to come with me if you don't want to. You have your family, your job, your own duties. I can't tell you what to do. Whatever you decide, I'll be waiting for you when it's all over."

"Oh, you bloody Gryffindors. So noble. What do _you_ want, Harry?"

He hesitated. "Part of me wants you to stay, thinks that you'll be safer if you're not with me. When Voldemort finds out what I'm doing, it'll be more dangerous than ever."

"Because I'm never in danger. And the other part of you?"

"The other part of me doesn't want to let you out of my sight. The same part that knows this year would have been a hundred times worse without you, the part that doesn't know if I can do this without you by my side."

"That's good because I'm not letting you. I told you in the beginning I was all in. You think hunting for Horcruxes isn't included in that?" She smiled at Harry. "Besides, I'm a Hufflepuff, and we're loyal, 'Puffs are. You're not going anywhere without me."

"Oh, good," Harry said with relief. "I really wanted you to say that."

"Then why go through that whole spiel?"

"I felt like it was necessary. I want you to know you always have a choice."

She rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing I already love you, Harry, because you can be quite thick sometimes. If I ever feel like I don't have a choice with you, I'll be long gone."

They shared a grin, and once again she marveled at the newfound determination in the eyes she adored. She felt an odd sense of hope mixed with fear; yes, Dumbledore had had a plan, but he had passed that on to Harry. "This is it, isn't it? If you can find the Horcruxes ..."

"Then I can defeat Voldemort," he finished.


	24. My Mother's Daughter

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Genghiz Khan for some help!

* * *

**My Mother's Daughter**

"Dora, what's wrong?" Harry asked, bewildered by the sobbing mess that was currently his girlfriend.

Tonks had shown up on Privet Drive nearly every day since Harry returned. The first day she had arrived unannounced, greeted Aunt Petunia at the door with a cheery "Wotcher! Remember me?" and promptly turned her hair pink, whereupon Aunt Petunia screamed and fainted. After Uncle Vernon was pleasantly informed that she was a fully qualified witch with no age restrictions on her magic and in no way appreciated being called a freak, his threats subsided, and both Tonks and Harry were wholly ignored by the Dursleys, much to their satisfaction. She couldn't use magic for fear of alerting the Ministry, and due to the Order's suspicions about patrolling Death Eaters they were confined to Harry's room, but generally they enjoyed their time together. On this particular day, however, Tonks had knocked on the door, swept past Dudley without a word, followed Harry up to his room, and promptly burst into tears as soon as the door shut behind her.

"It's just – they think – I'm such – a horrible – person," she said through her tears.

"Who?"

"Mum – and Dad – and half – the Order."

"Your parents know about us?" She nodded, wiping her nose. "But Dora, whatever they said, you know they're all wrong. Don't worry about it." Harry pulled her close, and she tucked her head on his shoulder. He could feel her tears through his shirt, and it made him angry. "Tell me what happened."

She sniffed and took a deep breath. "We had an Order meeting this morning to talk about how to get you out of here, and ..."

**oOo**

Tonks had had enough. Their first meeting after Dumbledore died had been all about him, and rightly so. Once the entire Order had been filled in on what exactly happened that night, all they discussed was Snape's betrayal and where to go next, giving Tonks hope that Harry's little revelation would just slip by the wayside. She was wrong. Now, apparently, the word of Harry and Tonks's relationship had spread throughout the group, and she had spent the entire morning being (in her mind) thoroughly ignored, with the exception of the twins, who winked and grinned at her repeatedly.

The plan to move Harry was a good one. Not ideal, but the best under the circumstances. Tonks, and everyone else for that matter, was quite surprised when Mundungus suggested Polyjuice Potion, and the change was immediately adopted. She had spoken only once, to volunteer her parents' home as a safehouse, but she couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"Let me make sure I have this right," she interrupted Mad-Eye, who glared at her. "You don't intend to ask Harry what he thinks about this, or even tell him beforehand?"

"There's no point," he retorted. "That's the plan we're going with."

"So you're saying he doesn't have a choice?"

"Yes."

"He bloody well does!" Tonks stood up, her temper rising. "He's going to be in more danger than the rest of us, and we all have a choice. And don't any of you start the he's-a-child bullshit. He's the same age as Ron and Hermione, who are sitting right there!"

"I – well, we – think Tonks is right," Hermione spoke up, glancing at Ron.

"Yeah, Harry should know," Ron added.

"I believe this discussion is a moot point," McGonagall said from across the room. "You're going to tell him either way, aren't you, Nymphadora?"

"'Course I am." Molly looked up at this, and Tonks waited for her to speak. She kept her face intentionally blank, but inside she was seething. Dumbledore was dead and Snape had betrayed them and the war was ramping up and the Ministry grew closer to toppling every day and they were all in danger of dying, and yet the elephant in the room was clear. Molly actually opened her mouth, and Tonks tensed, this was it, here it came – but then she closed it and looked away. _Merlin's hairy balls, we have got to get this out in the open once and for all or I am just going to scream._ "Why doesn't anyone ask what you're all thinking: am I or am I not shagging Harry Potter?"

It was, Tonks reflected as she sank lower and lower into her seat, the room exploding around her, perhaps not the best way to put it.

"... Under my nose ..."

"... More responsible than that ..."

" ... When the Ministry ..."

" ... Way to go, Harry ..."

"... And if you think ..."

"... Calm down ..."

"... Lying this whole time ..."

"... Never grow up ..."

"... Taking advantage ..."

"... Overreacting a bit ..."

"... Thought I could trust ..."

"... Seducing a poor ..."

"OI!" The outbursts abruptly cut off as Tonks finally broke in, standing up. "You know what? This is none of your business. It is between Harry and I, not any of you. I am not taking advantage of an emotionally stunted boy. I am not using Harry as my own personal boy toy. This is a relationship, a real relationship with a real future if we can get past this bloody war. We love each other. Furthermore, no 'seduction' took place. If you insist on knowing the details, it was Harry that chased me, not the other way around. We knew exactly what we were getting into. And – shut it, Hermione, I'm not done – each and every one of you were fully supportive when I was throwing myself at Remus here, and he's fourteen years older than me, which is more than twice the six years I'm older than Harry. Yes, I realize – I said shut _up_, Hermione – that Harry's not of age yet, but he will be shortly, so you can all just pretend we don't see each other in the meantime if that's what makes you happy. And since you all seem to be so interested, Harry and I have not shagged. I'll be sure to owl you all when we do."

Tonks took a deep breath, taking in the stunned faces around her, though all four Weasley boys were snickering. "Moreover, if you would take your heads out of your arses for three seconds you would probably realize – Hermione, if you interrupt me one more time – that in the grand scheme of things, the fact that Harry and I like to snog in our free time is really not that important. Dumbledore is dead, in case you forgot, Snape's been a baddie all along, and there's an egomaniac out there who'd like nothing more than to show us all the green light of death. Now _what_ is so important, Hermione?"

The brunette stood up, clearly slightly uncomfortable. "I just want to point out, as someone who's been aware of the relationship the entire time, that Tonks makes Harry happy. Really happy. And I think we can agree that happiness is something Harry hasn't had much of."

Somehow her simple words said more than Tonks's entire speech, and Tonks was flattered. "Thank you, Hermione." She silently regarded everyone for a minute, then left.

"Tonks!" She turned to see Fleur following her outside. "Zey will come around," the French girl said. "Zey did for me."

"Yeah, eventually," Tonks muttered, brushing at her hair.

"Are you alright?" Fleur asked, frowning. "I was always under ze impression zat you did not care what others thought of you."

"Well if they think I have weird hair or wonky clothes or two left feet, I don't care about that," Tonks admitted. "But when it comes to my character, that hurts. I may be a flirt, but I'm not a slut."

"I know exactly what you mean," Fleur responded a bit wistfully, and Tonks was struck by the idea that they had much more in common than she thought.

"I have to apologize, Fleur," she said, scuffing her boots. "I got you all wrong, didn't I? I should have stuck up for you more."

"Do not worry about eet. I was wrong about you as well." Fleur smiled dazzlingly. "For what eet is worth, I 'ave always liked 'arry, and you two make a very cute couple."

"Thanks, Fleur." On impulse Tonks hugged the younger girl. "Bye."

"Au revoir, Tonks."

Tonks headed out of the garden to reach the Apparition point. As she passed the Weasleys' broom shed, the door swung open and Ginny stepped out. Tonks mentally sighed, preparing herself for more accusations, and pasted a bright, fake smile on her face. "Wotcher, Ginny. Get some flying in?"

"How could you, Tonks?" Ginny asked bluntly. "You were like a sister to me. I looked up to you."

"Gin," Tonks started, then paused. She, too, saw Ginny as a sister and was touched that Ginny felt the same, but what she really wanted to say was, _He's not interested, has never been interested, and you need to grow up, accept that you have no claim on him, and get over your childish crush_. She had a feeling that wouldn't go over well. "I knew that Harry was not romantically interested in you long before we got together. I would never hurt you."

"You did," Ginny said petulantly. "You knew I liked him."

"Even if I wasn't around, Harry wouldn't like you like that!" protested Tonks, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of a fifteen-year-old girl viewing her as a romantic rival. "If you care about either of us, you'll just let us be happy."

Ginny looked away, a stubborn set to her mouth, and Tonks took the hint. "See you later, Ginny."

**oOo**

"Don't listen to them, Dora," Harry said, trying to ignore his righteous anger in order to comfort his girlfriend. "You said it was mostly Mrs. Weasley who was upset with you, and you know she'll get over it. Did anyone else say anything?"

"Not really. McGonagall got a few words in, and Kingsley warned me about what would happen if our bosses found out, but mostly just Molly. Even Arthur told her to calm down."

"See?" Harry tucked some hair behind her ear. "The rest of the Order is fine. And as for Ginny, she'll either get over it or not. I really don't care. I've never given her the slightest bit of encouragement."

"Ah, in a way I kind of feel bad for her. She's been crushing on you since she was a kid, and it's hard to move on from that," said Tonks, stretching out on Harry's bed.

"Speaking from experience?" he teased her.

"Yes," she said with a grin. "Besides, Molly has been planning your wedding to her since you were twelve. For that matter, she's been planning my wedding to Charlie since I was younger than you. Probably why she's upset."

"One big happy Weasley family?"

"Something like that. If Ron and Hermione don't work out, she's going to develop a twitch."

Harry laughed, laying next to her and pulling her closer with his arm behind her shoulders. "Nice that Fleur understands. I always liked her, once she stopped referring to me as a little boy."

"Oh?" said Tonks, raising one eyebrow. "She's nice, huh?"

"Yeah."

"And pretty?"

"Yeah, I reck-" He stopped, fairly certain he'd broken some sort of cardinal rule in relationships, then noticed Tonks's grin. Realizing he was being teased, he elbowed her. "Yes, she's pretty, but to me you're much more beautiful."

"Well, I suppose if you can't have a Veela, a Metamorphmagus who can look like a Veela isn't a bad second choice." Giggling, Tonks's face took on a pained expression, and her hair tumbled down to her waist, silky and silvery-blonde. Her blue eyes lightened slightly, and she batted her long eyelashes at Harry. "How's this?"

"If that's what you want, it's fine," Harry said. "But you, Dora, will never be my second choice."

"Good answer."

"I try." Harry watched Tonks resume her normal appearance, fascinated as always by her morphs. "So what is the plan to get me out of here?"

"It's the best we could come up with, but you're not going to like it," she answered frankly, launching into a detailed account of exactly how Harry was going to get from Privet Drive to the Burrow, and, anticipating his questions, why they couldn't use normal forms of travel.

"No," he stated instantly. "Absolutely not." If the Order thought he was going to let six, no, thirteen other people risk their lives for him, they were greatly mistaken.

"You're so predictable," Tonks said, rolling over languidly. Her tone reminded him of Hermione somehow, and it irritated him. "I love that you put others before yourself, but really, Harry, if you can think of another plan, I'd love to hear it."

"So no Apparition or Portkeys from here?"

"Nope."

Harry thought furiously. There had to be another way. "Okay, so it's a good plan," he finally admitted grudgingly. "But do we have to have seven of me? That's going too far."

"Honestly, that's the best part. I had no idea Dung was capable of such strokes of genius. And think of it this way: in all the confusion caused by the Death Eaters trying to figure out which is you, it might give us even more time to get away."

"I guess. Maybe there won't be Death Eaters," he said hopefully.

She smiled. "You think so?"

"No." Harry brushed at his fringe, frustrated. This was nearly as foolhardy as rushing into the Department of Mysteries. "So how did your parents find out anyway? I thought you weren't going to tell them yet."

"I didn't. Mum has some sort of telepathic insight into my mind that apparently switches on when you give birth. She always knows when I'm hiding something." Kicking off her boots, Tonks made herself more comfortable. "So after the meeting, I went back to Mum and Dad's ..."

**oOo**

"Wotcher, Dad," Tonks said, finding her father in the sitting room reading the paper.

He looked up with a warm smile. "'Lo, sweetheart. How was your meeting?"

Tonks shrugged noncommittally. "It was. But I need to ask you a favor. Where's Mum?"

"In the garden."

Tonks retrieved her mother and perched on the edge of the table as they faced her, sitting side by side on the sofa. "The Order needs your help." Quickly she outlined their plan to move Harry, giving them only the vaguest details. For safety, they didn't need to know any more than the part that concerned them. When she was done, Ted looked at Andromeda, who nodded.

"Sure, Dora, whatever you need," he said. "Do you know who will be coming here?"

Tonks shook her head. "Not yet, but I'd like Harry, the real Harry, to come here. I'll feel better knowing you'll be around in case he – he gets hurt." She picked at the hem of her shirt, not wanting to think about the possibility of something happening to Harry.

Her mother looked at her curiously. "Of course, sweetheart. Is something bothering you?"

Tonks stood up and wandered to the mantle, looking at some pictures. "Just kind of upset with the Order. The meeting didn't go very smoothly, and they're not too pleased with me. They're making all these decisions without consulting Harry, so I went off on them a bit and ... well, sometimes it's like I'm the only one, or one of the few, who cares about just Harry, not the Harry Potter."

"Yes, I can see you care about him," Andromeda said thoughtfully. "Nymphadora?"

A warning bell started ringing in Tonks's head. "Yes, Mum?"

"Are you in some sort of ... relationship with Harry?"

_Oh, shite._ Tonks stared at her mother, then slowly nodded.

"Harry Potter?" Andromeda said without preamble. "Really, Nymphadora?"

"Mum," Tonks tried, knowing from experience that once her mother started, she didn't stop.

"Are you incapable of choosing someone appropriate? Or do you get some sort of perverse pleasure out of dating people you have no future with? Did we do something wrong in your childhood to make you act this way? Are you getting back at us for some perceived misdeed? You've always been a rebel, always breaking rules, probably sent an owl to an early grave with all the letters from Hogwarts, but this has gone too far."

"Mum!" _Here we go again._

Her mother was pacing and started to count on her fingers. "First there was Charlie. You knew it wouldn't work out, you knew he was leaving. Not to mention you thought his older brother hung the moon."

"He's my best friend –"

"And then there was Rhys, with the tattoos and the dragon-skin and the piercings and that horrid motorcycle. He was a bartender for Merlin's sake!"

"That barely lasted –"

"And Remus Lupin, who's a werewolf for crying out loud! Oh, he's a nice person, but he's far too old for you. And he didn't even have a job; how would he have taken care of you?"

"We never even –"

"But this time you take the trophy, Nymphadora. Harry Potter! You know what they say about him! They call him the Chosen One, that somehow he's the one who will defeat You-Know-Who. Do you want someone with that kind of baggage? And don't even get me started on his age, he's what, sixteen? He's a boy!"

"He'll be of age by the end of the month, and nothing that physical has happened –"

"I should bloody well think not," Ted broke in for the first time. Tonks looked at her father in despair; she could usually count on him to intervene when her mother went too far. The few times he had joined in the arguments still stood out vividly in her mind.

"Language, Theodore." Andromeda sank into a chair. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack."

"Mum. Don't be so dramatic," Tonks snapped.

"I'm dramatic? You're the one whose trying to cause a scandal in the middle of a war –"

"_Mum_. I love him."

"What do you know about love? You might as well still be a child –"

"Mum! I'm twenty-sodding-three!"

"Just barely, and watch your language as well. And it's not as if you have any other real relationship for comparison. You haven't had a boyfriend in years –"

"MOTHER!"

Andromeda stared at her, looking like she'd been struck.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Tonks asked, getting worried.

"You called me 'Mother.' You've never called me that."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Well, it was the only way to get you to listen to me."

"The first time I called my own mother that was the day I told her I was marrying your father," Andromeda said quietly. "And that was the last time I saw her."

"Oh," Tonks mumbled. Her mother never talked about her parents. "Well, I'm not getting married. But I love Harry and he loves me, and I'm not going to stop seeing him. If I can't have your support, at least don't stand in my way. Because if you do, well ... I am my mother's daughter." And with that Tonks left.

**oOo**

"Wow," said Harry, rubbing her back sympathetically.

"Yes, that went horribly as well," Tonks said candidly, resting her chin in her hands as she lay flat on her stomach, Harry next to her on his side. "They'll get over it, though. Dad probably already has."

"Yeah?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

"Sure. We've had our share of fights over the years. When I jumped off the roof with Dad's broom, when I told them I wanted to be an Auror, when I got caught smoking, when I got caught in a tree sneaking out to a concert, when I told them if I failed Stealth and Tracking I was going to live with Charlie in Romania ... "

Harry just shook his head. "Someday, Dora, please tell me all of those stories."

Tonks laughed, then closed her eyes in relaxation as Harry idly ran his fingers up and down her back. She exhaled, letting the stress of the day escape. "Harry?" she asked as his hand continued to trace patterns on her back, sneaking the occasional caress of her bum and sending adorably naughty glances her way every time.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the day we met?"

"I'll never forget it."

"Do you remember when we were about to fly and Mad-Eye told you to stay on my tail?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you s'pose he had this in mind?"

Laughing heartily, Harry rolled over on his back and pulled her onto his chest. "It's great that with all that's happened, we can still have moments like this. That's why I love being with you, Nymphadora Tonks."

"_Don't_ call me Nymphadora, Harry James Potter. I will hex you six ways from Sunday if I must." She gave him her most menacing look.

"You can hex me wherever you want as long as you come with me," Harry said, pulling her into a tight squeeze. "Dora, what's your middle name?"

Giving Harry a dark look, she mumbled something. He continued to look at her expectantly, and she sighed, tossing her head. "It's Jane. There, are you happy?"

"What's wrong with Jane?"

"Do I look like a Jane to you?" Harry just grinned, and she rolled her eyes. "Mum and Dad couldn't agree on a name, so they each chose one and put them together. And here I am."

"So what are you going to do when you get married?"

She gave him a blank look, not sure where he was heading with this one. Except for Harry's occasional questions about Auror training, their discussions of the future never went past finding Horcruxes and defeating Voldemort.

"I mean, you detest your name. Are you going to give the minister that glare during your vows? And will people still call you 'Tonks' even if it's not your surname anymore?"

"Well, what are you going to call me?"

"You'll always be Dora to me, but I don't want everyone to call you that."

"Okay, and as for the vows: why don't you ask me first and then I'll tell you?"

Tonks burst out laughing at the astonished look on her boyfriend's face. She didn't think she would ever tire of baiting him. Realizing that she was teasing, he sat up and began to tickle her furiously, causing her to giggle until she cried and begged for mercy. "Harry, if you keep - _gasp_ - tickling me like this, I'm going to - _gasp_ - pee on your bed."

"I reckon that would be a mood killer, so we'll have to find something else to do on my bed." He kissed her, softly at first, then passionately, deeply, hungrily, and Tonks returned his kisses with equal fervor. It wasn't until they heard a thump from the next room over, an indistinct amount of time later, that they pulled apart, flushed and out of breath.

"Right, Harry, I should go," Tonks said, the sight of Harry's swollen lips making her heart beat even faster. He made a noise of protest and tugged her arms. "Unless you want to lose your virginity with your cousin probably listening at the door."

Harry made a retching sound, looking absolutely revolted. "Consider the mood officially ruined." He caught her eyes and smiled, then looked away with a certain bashfulness. "Is that where this was going?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, we both seem to have lost our shirts," Tonks said, picking his t-shirt off the floor and tossing it to him, trying to tear her gaze away from his lightly defined chest. She pulled on her own shirt, relieved she had worn a camisole under it that day. She tucked her legs under her and looked at Harry, a shy smile on her face. "I mean, you are a virgin, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. "Besides you, there was only that kiss with Cho." His green eyes flicked her way. "Are – are you?"

"Well, um, technically, yes," she said, feeling the warmth growing on her cheeks. "Charlie and I, we, uh, were going to, but we got interrupted. Twice, actually. But we fooled around and stuff, we were definitely close the second time –"

"I don't need the details, Dora," Harry interrupted, his voice rather tight.

Tonks was grateful he stopped her. "Just wanted you to know the truth. And though I've dated a lot, there was really only one other serious boyfriend after Charlie, and that relationship was far too tumultuous for anything to happen." She scooted closer to Harry. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too." They kissed again, and Tonks reluctantly started to pull on her boots.

"Don't you ever wear anything else?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall with his arms behind his head.

"Not very often. What's wrong with my boots?"

"I hate to break it to you, but they're quite ugly."

She glared at him with mock outrage, then grinned wickedly with a wink. "What if they were the only thing I wore? Goodbye, Harry."

"Oh, that's mean," he called as she slipped out his door.

Tonks arrived back at her parents' house feeling much better than when she had left. Her mother had already turned in for the night, but her father gave her a hug before he retired as well. Still slightly riled from the day's events, Tonks had just settled in with a movie and a bowl of popcorn when she heard a THWACK at the kitchen window.

"What in the –" Tonks said, baffled as she opened the window to find a gray feathery heap. "Errol?" Curling her lip, she picked up the possibly unconscious owl and deposited it in the cage with her parents' owl. As Errol groggily began to sip some water, she removed the small note attached to his feet.

_Tonks,  
I would love to have you by for tea tomorrow. __Ginny says if you bring your broom, you can play Quidditch with her, Ron, and Hermione._  
Love, Molly

_PS: That owl you spoke of won't be necessary._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just some necessary filler. I couldn't simply ignore the fallout. The action returns next chapter! Also, I know a lot of you have been waiting to see what changes from canon are coming up. The first rather significant change should be obvious by the end of the next chapter._  
_


	25. Hold Tight

**Author's Note:** Over 500 reviews & 500 favorites! Thank all of you so much!

* * *

**Hold Tight**

Tonks was the first to lift her disillusionment charm. As she dismounted her broom, figures popped into sight all around her, but she ignored them all as she wrenched open the back door of Number 4, Privet Drive. She nearly ran into Harry, who was apparently in the process of rushing outside.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said with a smile and a quick kiss.

"Hi, Dora," he responded, pulling her inside. "How are things with, you know, everyone?"

"Everything's fine," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, though it tugged at her heart that on the eve of a dangerous mission he was concerned about her feelings. "Molly is ... making an effort, I think, though she's still cool to the idea. She keeps inviting me for tea then not saying much of anything. I'm not so sure about Ginny; she's being far too nice. Everyone else couldn't care less, I reckon. Oh and by the way, you'remeetingmyparentstonight."

"Wait, what?"

Before she could explain, Tonks was pushed aside, literally, as everyone else streamed into the kitchen. With a shrug of her shoulders, she perched on the washing machine and watched the group greet Harry. Mad-Eye was last, shutting the doors behind him, and the chatter and laughter fell away.

"Right, Potter, I'm sure Tonks has gone over the plan with you already," he said, keeping his normal eye on Harry while his magical one turned to Tonks. She stuck her tongue out.

"Yes, and I really don't like idea of six of you pretending to be me," Harry said at once. Tonks exchanged a glance with Ron and both rolled their eyes; despite his conversation with Tonks, no one expected Harry to be very willing.

"None of us really fancy it, mate," Fred said. "Imagine if we got stuck as scrawny, specky gits forever!"*

"Oi!" exclaimed Tonks. "I happen to like specky gits." She winked at Harry, and everyone but Mad-Eye laughed.

"If you're all done joking, I'd like to get on with this," he growled. He held out a flask expectantly, and Harry, scowling, pulled out a hair and dropped it into the potion. It turned a bright gold color.

"You look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry," Hermione said, then blushed as Ron, Harry, and Tonks all looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You know what I mean," she muttered.*

Under Mad-Eye's instructions, the twins, Fleur, Hermione, Ron, and Mundungus lined up, and each took a dose of the Polyjuice Potion. One by one, they distorted before their features morphed into exact copies of Harry.

"Change your clothes, all of you," Mad-Eye said, emptying a bag onto the ground. "That goes for you, too, Potter. The real Potter."

It was Tonks's turn to flush as she was able to see much more of her boyfriend's body than she had before, and she looked away hastily, catching Remus's amused smile. When Fleur and Hermione stripped, the sight of Harry's chest in a lacy bra was nearly too much for her, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing until tears sprang into her eyes.

"George, you're with Remus and you're going to ..." Mad-Eye began listing the pairings once seven identical Harrys stood in front of him. Tonks suddenly became highly interested in examining her reflection in a spoon, knowing Harry wouldn't be thrilled about this part.

Sure enough, as they headed out into the garden, what she assumed was the real Harry came up and pulled her elbow. "Your parents, Dora?" he asked in a low voice. "And you won't even be there?"

"They'll love you," she said confidently. "You just worry about getting there in one piece. Don't go getting hurt on me, okay?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Mad-Eye pushed between them, muttering that he'd be the one hurting someone if they didn't hurry up and get going. Harry continued to Sirius's motorcycle, and Tonks mounted her broom after it flew into her hand. Ron climbed on behind her, adjusting his rucksack.

"Hold tight now, Ron,"* Tonks told the normally-redheaded young man, twisting her head to see him and catching the furtive look he sent both Harry and Hermione before lightly grasping her waist. She smothered a grin at his obvious discomfort.

"One ... two ... THREE!" Everyone took off at once. When Tonks passed Mad-Eye, she flicked him a jaunty salute. They climbed higher and higher, the group beginning to separate as they headed in different directions. The sky looked remarkably clear, and Tonks was relieved; perhaps they'd gotten lucky – a nearby scream shattered the air, and Tonks knew that something had gone terribly wrong.

They were surrounded in an instant, what seemed like dozens of black hooded figures on broomsticks appearing out of nowhere. The sky lit up with green lightning, so many curses the air actually crackled. Tonks's mind was racing as she shot through the sky, pursued by Death Eaters on all sides. They'd been betrayed, there was no way they would all make it safely through these numbers, and Harry – oh God, what if they somehow figured out which was Harry?

"Whoa!" Ron cried as Tonks was forced to spin in midair to avoid a curse. She shoved Harry out of her mind. She had a job to do, had to keep Ron safe, and Harry was not likely to care much about his own well-being if she let his best mate get killed. Ron's free hand clenched her waist so tightly his fingers dug into her stomach, and she heard him cast spell after spell as his wand sliced through the air. _That's it, Ron._

A Death Eater pulled even on their right side and cast a stunner. Tonks threw up a shield, and the spell rebounded. The Death Eater ducked, and when the figure straightened up, the hood slid off. Tonks recognized the long black curls instantly, and if she hadn't been fighting for her life, she would have laughed at the predictability. She leaned forward, forcing a spurt of speed out of her broom. They temporarily pulled ahead of their pursuers, and Tonks glanced back to check on Ron.

"_Stupefy!_" he cried, and a red jet of light flew from his wand directly to the head of a masked figure. The Death Eater fell off his broom instantly, a limp figure rapidly descending through the darkness, and another Death Eater broke off, presumably in pursuit of his cohort.

"Well done," she yelled, turning back to her other side just in time to dodge another Killing Curse. Bellatrix wasn't playing any more games; it was green light after green light, and Tonks dredged up memories of every single game of Quidditch she'd ever played as she attempted to both avoid the curses and outrun her pursuers. She was walking a tightrope, balancing between flying and dueling.

"Ah!" Tonks cried, instinctively jerking her hand up as a hex grazed it, causing it to burn white-hot.

"Tonks, dive!" Ron yelled. Hastily grasping the broom again, Tonks threw her body forward, forcing the broom into a steep dive as a curse shot over their heads and sending herself tumbling head over heels into the air. She hung by only a tenuous grip.

"Ron!" she screamed, looking down with a pounding heart as a boot slid off her foot and tumbled into the night, falling with increasing speed. She felt an immense tug at her waist as Ron reached down and grabbed her belt, pulling her up with a grunt.

Looking around rapidly as soon as she was safely back on her broom, she saw the third Death Eater had caught back up with them. _Rodolphus_. She recognized Bellatrix's husband without his hood. The Death Eaters stayed with them, shooting curses from all directions as she hurtled through the sky. She and Ron cast shields as quickly as possible; at the same time, Tonks jerked the broom every which way to avoid the Killing Curses that not even the most powerful shield could block. She clenched her teeth when her eyes were blinded by yet another green jet of light. Dammit, she was tired of nearly getting killed! Bellatrix flew alongside her right, and Tonks flung out her wand with all the anger she had. "_Sectumsempra!_"

At the last second, the witch swerved out of the way, and Tonks's curse caught Rodolphus in the abdomen. With a howl that echoed in the sky, he dropped out of the chase. _Two down, two to go. At least we're even now._ With renewed vigor, she and Ron continued the battle, but both Bellatrix and the unknown Death Eater had prodigious skill and dueled them to a draw. Whether Tonks was tiring or whether she had angered Bellatrix, she didn't know, but it seemed the curses came closer and closer, the shields weaker and weaker. Behind her, Ron urged her on in between his own spells, leaning forward against her as if he, too, could speed up the broom.

_Protego! Dive ... faster faster faster, you wooden piece of dragon dung! Stupefy! Good one, Ron! Impedi – shield! Stupefy! Oh, shite – spin! Everte Statum! Damn damn damn ... thanks Ron! Shit! Protego!_

She could see Muriel's house ahead; they were nearly there, just a little bit further and they would be in the protective spells. Tonks flattened herself on her broom, urging it to go faster. She glanced back; Bellatrix and one other Death Eater were still on their tail. Ron sent a Stunner towards Bellatrix and she veered out of the way, but the other Death Eater drew closer. His hood fell backwards, and Tonks saw his face in the moonlight. _Dolohov._ Turning back to her target, she saw they were so close. She wasn't sure how far out the protective spells went, but she desperately hoped it would be any second now. Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed an immense purple flame fly out of Dolohov's wand as he yelled something unintelligible. With an instinct borne out of a thousand duels with Mad-Eye, she wordlessly cast a shield as quickly as she could. Just as she got it up, she felt it shatter and heard Ron grunt.

"Ron? _Ron!_" she yelled frantically. His warm body leaned heavily against her back, and the arm that had gripped her waist so tightly for the entire flight now slackened. She grabbed it with her own free hand as she felt a tingle pass through her, signaling they were now within the protective spells.

_No no no, not Ron, please not Ron, no_, she thought as she sped toward the ground as quickly as possible. It wasn't until her feet touched the grass and she dropped the broomstick, twisting around to support Ron's limp body that she realized she wasn't thinking; she was speaking aloud, pleading with Ron.

"Are you the Tonks girl? Identify yourself!" she heard a loud voice say. Looking up as she tried to drag Ron, who by now had reassumed his normal form, she saw an old woman in the doorway, pointing her wand at them.

"Yes yes, I'm Tonks," she said impatiently, forcing her hair to change to a bright yellow. "See? Now help me, your nephew is badly hurt."

**oOo**

"Son? How do you feel?"

Harry felt ... okay. His scar still throbbed, but his ribs and arm only burned slightly from his impact on the ground. He was lying on what was probably a sofa. He saw a rather stout, fair-haired man standing over him, but it was the dark blue eyes that drew Harry's attention. Tonks's eyes.

"Dora ... Hagrid ... Voldemort," he said stupidly, trying to get up.

"Easy there," Tonks's father said, pushing him down with a large hand. "Hagrid's fine, my wife took care of him. I'm Ted Tonks, by the way, Dora's father."

"Oh, of course." Resisting Ted's efforts, Harry sat up, feeling rather light-headed as he offered his hand to Ted. "Harry Potter, Mr. Tonks, uh, sir."

Ted smiled as he shook his hand, and again Harry was reminded of Tonks. "Just Ted, son. Relax. So what happened out there? Problems with the motorcycle?"

"No, there were Death Eaters, somehow they knew –"

"Death Eaters?" said a woman's voice sharply. "You were followed?" Harry looked over and started, scrambling for his wand.

"What are you doing? That's my wife," Ted said, frowning at him. Mrs. Tonks stepped forward out of the shadow, and Harry relaxed. Tonks had told him once that her mother resembled Bellatrix, but it was startling to see it in person.

Tonks's mother looked at him haughtily, and this time it was Sirius that Harry brought to mind. "What happened? Is Nymphadora alright?" she asked.

"I – I don't know," Harry confessed. "I couldn't see what happened to anyone else." Harry was filled with fear and guilt; if something happened to Tonks, or Ron, or Hermione, or any of the others ... it was his fault ...

Tonks's parents shared a glance filled with the same fear, and looking at the two of them, Harry could easily see Tonks. She had gotten her easy smile and the color of her eyes from her father, but everything else was her mother – her facial features, her thick dark brown hair, even her height. Black characteristics, Harry realized.

"Dora will be fine, Dromeda," Ted soothed his wife. "She knows what she's doing."

"I'm sure she'll send word when she gets to the Burrow," Harry said, trying to mask his own anxiety. "I'll tell her to."

They nodded. "You have a few minutes before the Portkey," Andromeda said. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please," said Harry. She headed for the kitchen, and Harry was left with Ted. He felt nervous; he remembered her parents' reactions to their relationship, and tonight wasn't the best time to meet them under the most ideal of circumstances.

"You can relax, son," Ted said again, chuckling slightly. "I'm not the type of father to warn you if you don't treat her well, I've got a quick wand and a backyard. I'm sure you will, of course, treat her well."

"Yes, sir," Harry said quickly.

"It's Ted," Ted said, grinning at Harry's agitation. "I'm going to check on Hagrid."

Harry looked around the sitting room and was forcibly reminded of the Dursleys' – like Dudley, Tonks was obviously a much-loved only child. She must have inherited her love of photographs, for pictures covered the walls, tables, mantle, even the piano. Harry wandered over to the fireplace and smiled. The pictures ranged from a baby Tonks in a party hat demolishing a tiny cake, to Tonks with her parents on Platform 9 ¾, to a fully-grown Tonks pulling on Auror robes with a proud smile while standing next to a gruff Mad-Eye.

"You make her a target; do you realize that?"

Harry turned and took the cup of tea Andromeda offered him, avoiding her eyes. "Mrs. Tonks, I ... the last thing I want is for her to get hurt."

"Isn't it enough that she's an Auror and a member of the Order and has my insane sister after her?"

Glancing at Tonks's mother, who was staring at the photos with a worried expression, Harry had a sudden insight. "If I could, I would send Dora clear to the other side of the world with a team of Auror bodyguards until all this is over. But I'm sure you know as well as I do that if I tried, she would hex me black and blue and then run off to the next battle. It drives me crazy, but I can't help but love her for it."

Andromeda turned to him, her eyes softer. "Well, no one can deny that you know her well, Harry. You will take care of her, won't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," he promised quickly. "For as long as she lets me."

Andromeda smiled. "Your Portkey will be leaving shortly. It's with Hagrid and Ted, the first room on the left down the hall there."

He nodded. "Thanks for the tea, Mrs. Tonks."

"Harry?" she called as he hurried away. "You can call me Andi."

**oOo**

Tonks was beside herself as she crouched next to Ron, who lay on Muriel's sofa, deathly pale and unconscious despite her best efforts to revive him. There were no marks on his body, but his pulse was so faint it took her a minute to find it, nearly sending her into full-fledged panic.

"Calm down, for the love of Merlin," Muriel said as she returned to the room, levitating a large tray full of potions. "This is why they shouldn't saddle children with adult responsibilities. What that Order of yours was thinking, sending my great-nephew into battle with only someone barely out of Hogwarts to protect him –"

"Excuse me, I'm a fully-qualified Auror, thank you very much," Tonks retorted. Muriel had kept up a string of abrasive comments even as she helped Tonks carry Ron inside, ranging from "You missed your Portkey; I'm far too old to be up this late, you know" to "If I were you and had the ability to change my appearance, I'd give myself better skin."

"And I was a fully-qualified Healer for years, so move out of the way," Muriel said, beginning to administer potions to Ron. "Of course, it would help it you had actually seen what spell hit him."

"I told you, it was some purple flame-like spell I've never seen before. I couldn't make out the incantation," Tonks replied, annoyed. She couldn't get over the fact that this woman had been a Healer (talk about bad bedside manners), but she was grateful. Her own healing knowledge was limited to cuts and broken bones, and this seemed to be all internal.

The two witches worked on Ron for what seemed like hours. Muriel's tongue never stopped as she gave Tonks orders and kept up a string of complaints about the Weasleys, the Order, and Tonks herself until Tonks felt quite wild. Aware this woman was probably saving Ron's life, she bit her own tongue as best she could, muttering under her breath until Muriel asked her if she'd inherited the madness of the Blacks. Finally, after administering numerous potions, Muriel waved her wand one last time at Ron, and he groaned.

"Ron?" Tonks whispered, brushing red hair off his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Hermione?" he croaked hoarsely.

"No, it's Tonks," she said, smiling despite herself. "You're at your Auntie Muriel's."

"Wake up, Ronald," the woman said loudly, causing Tonks to glare at her.

"Tonks?" he muttered faintly. "Wha – what happened?"

"You were cursed," she replied. "But you're okay. How do you feel?"

"Awful."

"You'll be feeling awful for quite some time, young man," said Muriel, standing up and brushing her hands. She turned to address Tonks. "By rights he should be in St. Mungo's. But I can load you up with potions, and if Molly can keep him in bed, he'll recover eventually."

"Ron? Can you move at all?" she asked him. "We've got to get to the Burrow. I'm afraid to send a message in case it gets intercepted, and we're long past due to return."

"Yeah," he said, groaning as he lifted his head. "I'll be ... fine." Tonks winced as she got to her feet; her knees, stiff from being crouched for so long, both popped audibly. As soon as Ron sat up, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he gingerly patted her on the back.

Between Muriel and Tonks, they got Ron onto her broomstick, where he looped his hands loosely around Tonks's waist and practically collapsed against her back. Clenching his arm with her free hand, she thanked Muriel and took off. Despite Muriel's assurances that Ron would be fine, she made him to speak to her every minute or so, somehow afraid that if he became unconscious again he would slip away. Fortunately Muriel's wasn't too far from the Burrow, and it soon appeared in front of them. Tonks could make out a line of figures standing in the yard. Kingsley was pacing while Hagrid, Hermione, Remus, Ginny, and – her heart jumped – Harry stood in a line, shoulder to shoulder as they gazed at the sky. She could see Hermione point as they came into view, and she thought she heard the girl shout something.

They converged on the pair as soon as she landed in a long skid that sent dirt everywhere, her body tired from holding Ron's weight up. Tonks shook her head as they all asked questions at once. "Ron was hurt, help me get him inside." She heard Hermione's fearful gasp as Remus came to Ron's other side and helped her walk him inside. "He'll recover, but he needs to rest."

"My boy!" Molly gasped as soon as they entered. "What happened to my boy?"

"Dolohov cursed him with something, no clue what it was, some purple jet of light," Tonks explained as they settled Ron onto the loveseat, a part of her mind noticing that one of the twins occupied the sofa, covered in blood. "Muriel assured me that he's going to be fine, just needs a lot of potions and a lot of rest." She handed a bag to Arthur while Molly sat next to Ron, smoothing his hair. "There's a note with instructions and some potions in there. If you need anything else, I've got a few contacts at St. Mungo's."

Arthur thanked her and turned to his son. Her fear for Ron finally receding from her mind, Tonks looked around for the one person that had been hovering in the peripherals of her thoughts ever since she pushed off the ground on Privet Drive. Harry stood by the end of the sofa, gazing at her, the same anxiety she felt etched in his pale face. Forgetting about everyone else, Tonks flung herself into his arms, and Harry hugged her so fiercely he lifted her off her feet.

"I thought – I thought you might –" he stammered into her hair, still clenching her so tightly she expected a rib to crack, but she didn't care one bit. She breathed him in, his normal spicy scent mixed with sweat, but she loved it, for she could smell him and feel him and that meant he was alive, meant he was still hers.

"I know," she murmured, her voice muffled in his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

When Harry pulled away, she could see an intensity in his emerald green eyes that she hadn't seen since the night he professed his love for her on a rooftop in the rain, and when he pressed his lips to hers, she could feel the same intensity that spoke of love better than words ever could.

"What happened?" he asked after they parted, still clinging to each other.

"Bellatrix was on us from the start. She tried very hard to kill me," she said, aware that everyone was staring at them. Ginny, in particular, looked displeased. "Brilliant, Ron was. He saved my life. Stunned a Death Eater, Rabastan possibly, straight to the head, while both he and us were flying through the air."

"You did?" Hermione asked, sitting next to Molly.

"Always – surprised," Ron managed hoarsely.

"Then I injured Rodolphus," Tonks continued. "It was just Bellatrix and Dolohov, and he cursed Ron right before we reached Muriel's. We'd already missed our Portkey, and then, well ..."

Molly stood up and came to Tonks. "Thank you for my son," she said sincerely, the first warmth Tonks had felt from her since Harry spilled the beans about their relationship.

"I just wish I could have done more," she replied, biting her lip. "He got hurt ..."

"He's alive," Molly said firmly. After a slight hesitation, she hugged Tonks tightly, forcing Harry to relinquish his hold.

"Of course, Molly," Tonks said when she was released. She looked around. "What happened to George?"

"What's that? Can't 'ear you!" George called from the sofa, and he and Fred started laughing.

"George lost an ear, but as you can see, he'll be fine," Harry said, wrapping an arm around her again as if he couldn't bear to let her out of his reach. She leaned into him as she felt the adrenaline finally leave her body. Ever since the Department of Mysteries (_ever since Sirius_), each battle got harder and harder. She had finally broken her ridiculous habit of grinning when she dueled, and she looked around for Mad-Eye. He would be pleased, in his own way. Where was the grizzled old Auror anyway?

"Harry, is everyone else here?"

"Mad-Eye and Mundungus still aren't back. Neither are Bill and –" He broke off as there was a distinct sound from outside; a minute later, Bill and Fleur walked in.

"Oh Bill, thank God!" Molly cried, rushing forward to hug him, but Bill, his scarred face white, barely acknowledged her as he turned to Arthur.

"Mad-Eye's dead."

Tonks felt as if something had been ripped from her body, and it was a good thing Harry stood behind her. There was no way Mad-Eye was dead; it was inconceivable, even more so than Dumbledore's death. Mad-Eye was a fighter, a survivor, and no Death Eater had ever been able to take him out. Take bits and pieces of him, maybe, but not his life. She fully expected him to outlast the lot of them, but even as she looked at the door again, she knew he wouldn't walk in. Mad-Eye, such a stickler for plans, would never keep them waiting this long. Tonks began to cry softly. The hits just kept coming, and this loss, the latest in what seemed like a string, made her reel. It was unfair, and she wanted to have someone to blame. Mad-Eye, the man who made her an Auror, was supposed to see her rise through the department, and she wanted to know who took that from her.

As if reading her thoughts, Bill began to speak. "We saw the whole thing. Voldemort – he can fly, no broomstick – went straight for him as soon as we took off. Dung panicked, he Disapparated, and Mad-Eye didn't have a chance. Voldemort's curse took him square in the face, and he fell off his broom. We were surrounded, there was nothing we could do ..."

"Of course you couldn't," Remus said quietly.

Nodding, Bill pulled a bottle of firewhiskey from a cupboard, filling a dozen glasses and sending one to them all. "Mad-Eye," he said, raising his glass.

"Mad-Eye," echoed Tonks along with the others, draining her glass in one gulp. It burned all the way down, and she was glad; she wanted to feel it. "Mad-Eye preferred Scotch," she said to no one in particular. "Out of his own flask, of course."

"Of course," Harry repeated, and she hugged the arm he had around her, knowing he must be hurting, too.

"So Mundungus disappeared right away?" Remus asked. Tonks's head snapped up at this, and she began to walk away.

"Dora, where are you going?" Harry asked confusedly.

"I'm going to find Dung, and I'm going to kill the git," she said without missing a step.

"No, you're not," Remus said with a touch of exasperation, grabbing her arm as she passed by him and tugging her gently. "Don't be ridiculous, Tonks."

"It seems like they expected us, I know," Bill said. "But it can't have been Dung who betrayed us. It was his idea to use the Polyjuice Potion, remember, and that, I think, is what really saved us. They were confused from the beginning. Voldemort went for Mad-Eye straightaway, and Dung panicked – he didn't want to be there in the first place, but Mad-Eye forced him. Dung was just being Dung and looking out for his own skin."

"Mad-Eye knew Voldemort would go straight for him," Tonks said, subdued. Though she still wanted to lash out at someone, Bill's logic made sense. Dung had never shown the slightest hint of bravery. "He said he would go after the Aurors first, expecting Harry to be with the most skilled. After Mad-Eye, he went to Kingsley ..." A chilling thought occurred to her that she might have been next; Mad-Eye had warned her that after Kingsley, she and Remus were the most logical choices. Harry might have been thinking the same thing, or he might have simply wanted to comfort her; either way, he came up to her and embraced her again, brushing tear tracks from her cheeks.

"That still does not explain 'ow zey knew ze date," Fleur said, tear tracks glistening on her own cheeks as she glared at them. "He did not know the 'ole plan, but someone let ze date slip."

The room fell silent as she spoke the thoughts they all had. Tonks couldn't believe any of them could be a traitor, but at the same time, Voldemort had found out somehow. She glanced at Harry, then at Remus; the two of them knew all too well about traitors.

"I trust everyone in this room," Harry said suddenly. "You told me at Christmas, Mr. Weasley, that we have to trust each other, and you're right. I know no one here would willingly sell me out to Voldemort." They were all silent again as everyone absorbed Harry's words. It occurred to Tonks once more just how much Harry had changed. She slipped her hand into Harry's and squeezed it.

"Well put, Harry," said Fred, raising his empty glass.

Remus regarded Harry for a moment longer, then turned to Bill. "I'm going. You can come or I can ask Kingsley or Arthur –"

"No, I'll come," replied Bill.

"Where are you going?" demanded Fleur.

"We've got to get Mad-Eye's body," he told his fiancée. "Before the Death Eaters do."

"I'll go, too," Tonks said. If anyone was going to recover her mentor's body, it would be her.

"Dora," Harry protested, pleading with his eyes for her not to leave again. Tonks recalled her close calls with Bellatrix's constant jets of light, the fear for Harry that had hovered in the back of her mind all night. _Those damn green eyes._

"Okay," she conceded reluctantly. She hugged Remus. "Be careful, okay?"

After they left, everyone settled down, talking quietly in small groups or pairs, sitting down across the room. Harry and Tonks remained standing together, watching everyone else.

"Where are your shoes, Dora?" Harry asked.

She looked down and twitched her toes, clad in polka-dotted socks. "One of my boots fell off somewhere over Surrey, so I took the other one off later."

"I thought you might have given them to Ellie again," he said, and a slow smile spread on his face. Tonks began to grin as well but faltered when Harry gritted his teeth and his hand shot to his scar.

"Outside, please," he muttered, and she pulled him into the garden. Harry leaned on the fence, obviously in pain, and Tonks watched his face contort, staying by his side as he clenched her hand tightly. Then, with a gasp of breath, Harry opened his eyes and it was over.

"It was him, wasn't it?" said a voice in the darkness. Hermione had followed them outside, and she came closer.

"He's torturing Ollivander," Harry said, and Tonks sucked in her breath. "Ollivander told him that another wand would defeat mine, but my wand – it did something on its own, a spell I've never seen."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Tonks asked.

"I didn't fight him off," he said, rather harshly as if it were highly important they understood. "I didn't even know where he was. My wand spun and shot gold flames, all of its own accord."

"Well, maybe –" Hermione began, then fell silent.

"Whatever is was, we should be grateful, right?" said Tonks, slipping her arm around Harry's waist. "I mean, if it hadn't ..." Some thoughts were best left unsaid.

"Ron's going to be fine, isn't he, Tonks?" Hermione asked suddenly, concern permeating her tone.

"I think so, yeah. Muriel was a Healer, and she said he would."

"But he won't be up for anything for a while, will he?" Harry said. The three of them exchanged a glance, each thinking the same thing, then looked back at the open door, where they could see Ron lying down.

"No, not for quite a while."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have to admit I'm surprised so many people thought I was going with the Molly love potion angle. If I had known I would get that reaction, I never would have slipped in that last little bit. All I wanted to do was end on an upbeat note & show that the drama over their relationship wasn't going to last forever. They have enough drama in their lives without adding more. Is there still tension? Yes, absolutely, but I think Molly realizes there are bigger things to worry about in these times.

*These quotes were taken from page 49, 50, and 54, respectively, of the American paperback version of Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling.


	26. Do You Like Your Present?

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a strong T. Just a warning.

* * *

**Do You Like Your Present?**

"Happy birthday, Harry!"

"Wazzit?" Harry mumbled sleepily. There seemed to be something heavier than blankets on top of him ... bouncing? He opened his eyes only to see pair of blue ones sparkling with excitement staring directly at him. "Merlin, Dora! Not that you aren't a pretty sight to wake up to, but that's a bit creepy, isn't it?"

"I wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday," Tonks said cheerfully. "Hurry, get up. Molly may have backed off, but you know she's not going to let us have more than a few minutes before she finds a reason to come up. Come on, come on, I have a present."

"Better get up, mate, or she'll never quit," Ron called from his bed, his voice hoarse. Harry frowned; Ron was still weak, sleeping for long periods of time and needing help to walk around by the end of the day.

"Good morning, Won-Won!" Tonks said. "How do you feel?"

"I'd feel a lot better if I wasn't woken up by a witch barging into my room at the crack of dawn."

"It's hardly the crack of dawn, and besides, I thought it was every teenage boy's dream to be woken up by a woman sneaking into his room. Want I should send Hermione next time?" she said cheekily.

"Harry, does she ever shut up?"

"If she does, I'll let you know, mate," Harry said as he sat up, receiving a halfhearted swat from Tonks. "Where are my glasses?"

"Here, get them yourself." Tonks handed him his wand.

"Oh yeah, I can do magic now!" Harry remembered. "_Accio_ glasses!" His glasses zoomed towards him, poking him in his eye.

Tonks snorted and Ron laughed. "Smooth, Harry."

"So where's this present that's got you all worked up?" he asked, ignoring both of them as he straightened his glasses. Tonks handed him a large leather book, sliding next to him until their legs touched. Harry opened the book to find it wasn't a book at all; it was a photo album filled to the brim with pictures.

"I remembered the one of your parents that you like so much," she said softly. "Since we're going to be away from everyone for a while, I thought you'd like another."

Harry flipped through page after page of photos. He and Tonks. He, Ron, and Hermione. The Weasleys. The entire Order of the Phoenix at what Tonks said was the first meeting after Voldemort returned. Sirius and Lupin. Various combinations of them all. There were some that included Harry himself that he didn't remember taking. And on the last page, the first picture he and Tonks had ever taken together.

"It's great, Dora, it really is," he said sincerely, closing it and kissing her right on her dimple.

"I have another present, but I'll give that to you later," she whispered in his ear, purple hair brushing his cheek, before leaning back and speaking in a normal tone. "I'm glad you like it. I should go so you can get dressed. Molly's got breakfast ready. Hey, can I borrow Hedwig?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." As she stood up, Harry got a clear view of what seemed like miles of legs ending in the boots she always wore. Harry stared as Tonks left, winking over her shoulder and wearing a blue plaid skirt that was shorter than should ever be allowed. When the door shut, he glanced over at Ron to see that he, too, was staring.

"Oi! That's my girlfriend."

"Sorry," said Ron sheepishly. "Happy birthday, Harry."

**oOo**

"Harry, we need to talk," Tonks said in a low voice after breakfast.

"Oo-kay," Harry said slowly, looking wary.

"Not about you, you twit," she said, rolling her eyes. Glancing into the sitting room, she cut her eyes to where Ron lay on the sofa, Hermione on the floor next to him. "About Ron. And everything else. All the four of us have done in the bit of time Molly leaves us be is talk about R.A.B. and what the ... others could be. We haven't made any plans. We need to figure this out."

"Yeah," agreed Harry, following her glance. "Yeah, we do." The two made their way over to Ron and Hermione, looking around to make sure the room was indeed empty. Hermione looked up as they pulled chairs over to the sofa.

"I think we should leave tomorrow, right after the wedding," Harry said abruptly, and three faces looked at him with varied degrees of surprise. "I'm of age now, no Trace, and the longer we wait, the stronger he gets, the more people get killed. And everyone's in danger as long as I'm here."

"You've got a point," Tonks said cautiously, holding up a finger. "But why don't we wait until the day after tomorrow? I don't want to put any sort of a damper on Bill and Fleur's day, even if we wait until after the reception. One day won't hurt anything."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

"But what about ...?" Hermione began, then trailed off, glancing at Ron with a worried expression.

"What about Ron?" Ron finished bitterly. "Isn't it obvious, Hermione? I stay behind. I can hardly walk, much less Apparate or go on the run. I'm out of this."

"No, you're not," Harry said firmly. Looking around once again to ensure their privacy, he continued. "If everything goes as planned, no one outside the Order will know we're gone until we don't show up at Hogwarts. That gives us a month, gives you a month to recover. Dora and I can go ahead and get started, figure out who the hell R.A.B. is, and then we'll meet up."

"Split up?" Hermione said uneasily. "I don't know, Harry. How we will meet up? Where will you be?"

"I have an idea for that," Tonks spoke up. "My granddad used to go hunting in Wales. There were these cabins he would stay at; my understanding is that they're available for anyone to use. With a little bit of searching, I think I can find them, and we can, ah, _appropriate_ one for our use. They're remote, and I'll set up every ward and protective spell I know. I'll find one and get it ready the day after the wedding, and we'll leave that night."

Harry nodded in apparent approval, Ron conceded rather grudgingly, and the three of them turned to Hermione expectantly. "I suppose," she said reluctantly, obviously not pleased. "I would like to see my parents get settled."

"How's their safehouse coming?" Tonks asked, relieved. She had expected the trio to balk a lot more at being separated.

"Good," Hermione replied. "My parents are coming to stay here as soon as the Delacours leave, but it should only be for a few days before they're moved. Lupin's going to perform the Fidelius Charm for them, and I'm the -"

"Don't," Tonks broke in harshly. "If you're going to say you're the Secret-Keeper, don't. You should never reveal that if you can help it."

"See why I keep her around?" Harry said with a smile. "Good looks and a brain."

"Nah," Tonks demurred. "Just Mad-Eye yelling into my ear for two years of Auror training." They all laughed, but Ron quickly ceased, wincing.

"So we're agreed?" Harry said, looking at each of them in turn. "You two stay here, or even with your parents, Hermione. Dora and I will find a place to stay and get set up, and then we'll meet back here on the last day of August."

"Early," Tonks added. "Like right after midnight." Everyone nodded again, and the room grew silent. It felt like a huge step had been taken; they were actually going to do this.

"Well, since you're going ahead," Hermione broke the silence, standing up. "I've got something for you. I'll be right back." She quickly left the room, heading upstairs while Tonks, Ron, and Harry waited in puzzlement. She returned after a minute with a small beaded handbag which she held out to Tonks.

"Uh, thanks Hermione, but that's not really my style," Tonks said, accepting the bag and looking at it with one raised eyebrow.

"It's what's in the bag, Tonks," Hermione replied with a touch of exasperation. She sat the bag on the floor and began pulling out book after book after book.

"How in the –" Ron began in amazement, but Tonks interrupted.

"Undetectable extension charm, why didn't I think of that! After all, it's the reason I actually have a room here," she exclaimed, pulling out her wand. "You're brilliant, Hermione." Waving her wand and frowning in concentration, she cast the same charm on her own bag next to her. After a moment's consideration, she added a featherweight charm as well. She then turned her attention to the stack of books. "What are these?"

"The books on Horcruxes that Dumbledore removed from the library." Hermione looked guilty. "I summoned them from his office after his funeral."

"Brilliant again, Hermione," said Harry, picking up a book and rifling through it. "Do you -" He broke off as the distinct sound of footsteps came from the kitchen, and after a moment of flustered staring, they all shoved the books into Tonks's bag hastily.

"There you are," Molly said when she came upon them. "Tonks and Hermione, I was hoping you could help me decorate outside for Harry's party tonight."

"Oh sure, Molly," Tonks replied, hiding her annoyance at the interruption. "We'll be right out. Just making sure Ron has everything he needs." She chose the right words; Molly's expression softened and she left them. Turning back to the trio, Tonks pulled a grubby notebook from her bag. "Okay, let's make this a swap. I've three years of Auror training notes in here, plus an overview on how to send a message with your Patronus." Everyone's eyes lit up as Tonks made three copies of her notebook, handing one to each. "Thought it would help. I don't know that you can learn much from a book, particularly the Patronus bit, but just practice."

She stood up, setting her bag on a table. "Better get outside before Molly comes and drags me by the ear." Hermione, already engrossed in the notebook and clearly forgetting about Molly, didn't even look up, but Ron waved a goodbye before closing his eyes. With a smile for Harry, she headed for the garden.

Tonks felt a pair of hands slip onto her hips as she entered the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Harry asked, his breath warm in her ear.

"Outside, like I just said." She turned to look at him quizzically, tilting her head to one side. "Why?"

"Just wondering when I get my second present."

"Patience is a virtue, Harry, or so my mum always tells me."

"And one which you do not have."

"Well, my many other talents make up for it." She winked. "And that's all the more reason you should be patient, so we'll complement each other."

"So I get this mysterious present ...?"

"Later, Harry," she said in a sing-song voice, resuming her walk towards the door. She was fairly certain that Harry's eyes were on her, confirmed when he spoke up as she opened the door.

"You'll be the death of me, you will."

Tonks turned again, and he eyed her quite openly, making her blush. "Death by sexiness?" she quipped brazenly. "There are worse ways to go." She walked out the door, swaying her hips exaggeratedly, the effect of which was somewhat marred when she stumbled on the last step. Laughing, Harry caught up with her, and they made their way into the garden with their arms around each other.

**oOo**

Charlie arrived just after lunch. Most everyone was out in the garden, as the Burrow was stretched to its breaking point. Harry leaned against a tree, talking with Ron, who sat in a chair, and watching Tonks, who was chatting animatedly with Fleur, out of the corner of his eye. After hugging his mother tightly, Charlie spotted Tonks and crept towards her with a wicked grin, holding up his finger for Fleur to keep quiet. Tonks was now gesturing vigorously and didn't appear to notice a thing. When Charlie reached her, he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up over his shoulder, letting her dangle upside down. Tonks screamed as he spun around in circles.

"I don't know who this is, but if my skirt falls down and everyone sees my knickers, I will use the slug-vomiting charm on your bum!" she screeched, her hands scrambling to keep her skirt in place. Fred and George snickered. Laughing heartily, Charlie set Tonks down. She twisted around, wand in hand, and her eyes grew wide when she realized who it was.

"Charlie!" she squealed, jumping into his arms. He hugged her tightly, and when they released they exchanged pecks on their cheeks. "You prat!" Rearing back, she punched Charlie in the shoulder, apparently hard, but he was stocky and muscular and didn't move.

"Your eyes may be green, Harry, but jealousy doesn't suit you," said a voice in Harry's ear. Turning his head, he saw Hermione smiling at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione," Harry said absently as he watched Tonks and Charlie. They were walking aimlessly around the garden, Tonks's hand firmly wrapped around his arm. She was looking at him in a manner that Harry knew so well, like whatever he was saying was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yes you do."

"Well it wouldn't hurt her to come off him a bit! She doesn't have to touch him and look at him that, that _way_."

Hermione chuckled and put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "You can't be mad at Tonks for being Tonks. If she wasn't like that, you wouldn't love her. And you know she loves you, Harry, anyone with eyes can see that."

As they rounded a corner, Tonks looked up and caught Harry's glance. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and she gave him a wide smile, a smile he knew was reserved especially for him, before turning her attention back to Charlie with a laugh.

"I know, Hermione. Believe me, I know."

**oOo**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"We didn't tell anybody, Charlie. Until Harry opened his mouth in the Hospital Wing, the only people that knew were Ron, Hermione, and Remus. There was no way Ron and Hermione weren't going to figure it out, you know how tight the three of them are, and Remus just figured it out over Christmas." She looked at her best friend, nearly eye to eye since he was barely taller than her. "Besides, it's not the type of thing I could have slipped in a letter, could I? 'Had an Order meeting tonight, your mum made meatballs, and oh by the way I'm crazy about your youngest brother's best mate.'"

Charlie laughed. "Crazy, you say?"

"Head over heels, I'm afraid."

"I should have known." He shook his head hopelessly, a gesture she had seen him make a thousand times about her. "Nothing's ever normal with you." He leaned towards her conspiratorially. "I think he's jealous, by the way."

"What?" Turning to look at Harry, she smiled. He was indeed watching them with narrowed eyes and a sulky expression. She laughed. "Perhaps. It's cute."

"I can't believe you of all people think jealousy is cute. Remember the time you pushed Alicia Adams in the lake because you claimed she looked me over?"

"Well she did! And of course I remember, I had to help Professor Sprout spread niffler droppings in the greenhouses for a week." She wrinkled her nose at the memory. "Do you know, Alicia works in the Portkey Office now, and every time I pass her in the Ministry she still won't talk to me?"

"Ah, she could always hold a grudge. Do you remember when ...?" The two old friends continued in that vein for some time, wandering in broad circles around the garden. Though thrilled to see her best mate for the first time in nearly three years, Tonks looked Harry's way every few minutes, giving him a broad smile each time. His expression had lightened, and he returned her smiles.

"Mum wants me to ask you what you've got planned with Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"We haven't got anything planned," Tonks said carefully. Not even Charlie needed to know about this.

He smirked. "I've seen that innocent face far too many times to fall for it. It always means you're up to something. Now spill."

"Not up to anything, Charlie," she maintained stubbornly.

He held up his arms in surrender. "Alright, alright, if you say so. Just ... be careful, will you?" He stopped walking and put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her seriously.

"Of course, Charlie," she said, returning his look just as seriously.

"Good." Smiling again, he maneuvered her to the tree Harry leaned against. "Hello, Harry, how are you?"

"Hi, Charlie," Harry replied, shaking his hand.

"I'll leave you two boys to catch up. No gossiping about me," Tonks said. With a kiss for Harry and a wink for Charlie, she went to help Molly with the dishes, and for once she didn't break a single one.

**oOo**

Harry's seventeenth birthday proved to be a pleasant day for all. Tonks spent the afternoon in between her two favorite men. She and Charlie entertained Harry with tales of their years at Hogwarts, which always seemed to end with "and then I got detention", she and Harry teased Charlie about the brutally short haircut Molly forced upon him, and Charlie and Harry swapped stories of their favorite Quidditch matches. As the sun started to drop in the sky, Hagrid and Remus arrived, and Molly brought out an enormous cake shaped like a Snitch. Just as she announced they would have to start without Arthur, a silver light flew into the garden and formed the shape of a weasel.

"Minister of Magic on the way," it said in Arthur's voice before dissipating. As the Delacours stared in astonishment, Remus hurried away, Disapparating as quickly as he could. It wasn't a moment too soon, for as everyone looked around with bewildered expressions, Arthur and Scrimgeour appeared in the yard. The Minister headed straight for her, and Tonks had a sneaking suspicion as to what his visit could be about, although she was highly surprised.

However, she was wrong; it was Harry, sitting next to her, that was his target. "Sorry to intrude," he said. "Good evening, Tonks. Happy birthday, Mr. Potter. May I have a private word with you?"

"With – me?" Harry asked hesitantly, glancing around. "Why?"

"I shall tell you. Privately," Scrimgeour replied shortly. Arthur pointed the way to the sitting room, and everyone else stared as he and Harry went into the house. They talked quietly among themselves while waiting for Harry, and Tonks kept her eyes trained on the door, uneasy about the Minister's appearance. Luckily they weren't gone more than ten minutes before they reappeared, both looking upset. As Scrimgeour gave the group a curt nod and Disapparated, everyone turned to Harry.

"Just gave me some things Dumbledore left me in his will," he said quietly in response to their unasked question. Tonks's eyes widened; surely it was something to do with the Horcruxes. "Some old book and the Snitch I caught in my first Quidditch match."

As everyone else exclaimed over his gifts, Tonks was perturbed. A Snitch and a children's book? Sentimental, maybe, but certainly not helpful. What was Dumbledore playing at? She caught Hermione's eye and noticed the younger girl, too, was frowning. Tonks made a mental note to examine Harry's gifts later, when they weren't surrounded by people. Dinner was a muted affair, and after the cake, the four of them slipped off one by one to the dock overlooking the small pond.

"_Muffliato_," Hermione said, waving her wand as soon as she arrived.

"What was the old man thinking?" Tonks said immediately. Her ire had grown as they ate. "He didn't tell you how to destroy a Horcrux, where any of them are, or even what the last one is. Here was his one chance to leave you final instructions."

"Maybe he did," Hermione said slowly.

"What?"

"The Snitch," she said in a tone that indicated she was thinking aloud. "Snitches have flesh memories. Maybe he left a message inside."

"Flesh memories?" Tonks and Ron repeated, clueless.

"Snitches remember the first person to touch them, in case of disputed captures. Even the makers wear gloves," she explained.

"How do you know something about Quidditch we don't?" Ron asked, amazed, but Hermione ignored him.

"Harry, did anything happen when he handed it to you?"

"No," replied Harry, "But do either of you remember my first Quidditch match? I didn't catch it, I nearly swallowed it." As they watched with anticipation, Harry pressed the small golden ball to his lips. When he pulled it away, he jerked with excitement and held it out for them to see. Writing had appeared across it: _I open at the close_. But no matter how many times Harry pressed it to his lips again or repeated the words (he even tried Parseltongue, which gave Tonks goosebumps), nothing else happened, and it was yet another disappointment.

"I thought for sure that would be it," Hermione said, patently letdown.

"So the Snitch is a dead end," said Tonks. "And a kid's book? Does he expect us to come across some sleepy children while we're searching for Horcruxes?"

"What is this, anyway?" Harry asked, holding up the bedraggled book. "'The Tales of Beedle the Bard.'"

"It's a collection of children's stories," said Tonks. "Every small witch and wizard gets read those stories at bedtime."

Ron nodded. "I always liked 'Babbitty Rabbitty and Her Cackling Stump' the best."

"My favorite was 'The Warlock's Hairy Heart', and 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' gave me nightmares until I was seven," Tonks said. "This might come in handy down the road when Harry has a couple of rugrats, but I don't understand why Dumbledore thought you needed it now." She looked around hopefully, but no one had an answer.

"That's not all he left me," Harry said, and all three gave him their full attention. "He tried to leave me the sword of Godric Gryffindor. But Scrimgeour wouldn't give it to me."

"What!" Tonks exclaimed, outraged. "He can't do that!"

"He said the sword is an important historical artifact and wasn't Dumbledore's to give away." Harry shrugged. "I guess it's back at Hogwarts."

Ron snorted. "What, can you destroy a Horcrux with a sword?"

"Perhaps," said Hermione. They turned to look at her with skepticism.

"Surely it can't be that simple, Hermione," Tonks scoffed. "Just stab it with a piece of metal?"

"Why not?" Harry said, agreeing with Hermione. "Maybe one of Dumbledore's gifts isn't useless after all. It's a special sword. I pulled it out of the Sorting Hat and killed a basilisk with it. I don't think just any sword can appear out of thin air when needed."

"That's kind of a weak theory, Harry," Tonks said doubtfully. "A basilisk, though utterly terrifying, is a creature, not a bit of someone's soul. I don't think it's on the same level as a Horcrux."

"But I –" Harry argued, only to be cut off by Charlie's voice.

"There you are," he called, highlighted by the sunset behind him as he walked towards them. "Fancy a quick match of two-a-side Quidditch before the sun goes down, Tonks? You and Harry against Ginny and I?"

"Sure," Tonks agreed, glancing at Harry for confirmation. "We'll be right there."

As she and Harry followed Charlie, she entwined her fingers with Harry's and tugged him to a stop. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"Frustrated," he said, brushing at his fringe. "I just realized today how much we don't know. I feel like we're about to head out blindly."

"We'll figure it out," she said, trying to be comforting and ignore her own misgivings. "You've got Ron and Hermione. And me."

"I do, don't I," he murmured, the slow smile she adored spreading across his face. He bent his head to hers and kissed her slowly, deeply. "I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know," she said teasingly as they resumed their trek. "I love you, too. And don't forget, I still have another present for you later." As they walked, Tonks tried to calm her stomach, which was doing flips at the thought of her second present.

**oOo**

"Harry?"

"Dora? What are you doing in here?" Harry asked in response to her whisper as she peeked in the door of Ron's room. Everyone had been in bed for nearly an hour.

"Come to my room. I told you I had another present, and it's in there." She crept out the door, and after pulling on a shirt, Harry followed, an odd sensation of anticipation building in his stomach. He headed down the stairs to her temporary room, which was actually a magically-enlarged closet. Molly, paranoid about security for the wedding, had asked both Tonks and Lupin to stay over, and the Burrow was so full of people and stretched by magic it positively creaked.

Harry was unprepared for what he saw. Lit candles floated in the air, and a song crooned lightly out of a wireless in the corner, a far cry from her normal musical preferences. Tonks stood in front of the bed smiling at him. With a flick of her wand she sent a few spells at the door and then walked up to him, taking his hands in hers.

"Silenced, locked, and Imperturbed, just in case," she said softly. "I wish I could do better than sneaking around in the middle of the night at the Burrow, but I wanted it to be your birthday and it's the best I could manage. Do you like your present?" Harry opened his mouth but no words came out, so he settled for a kiss.

The kiss deepened, their mouths and hands roaming. After a while her hands slipped under his t-shirt and ran up his back. In response he lifted his arms and she pulled the shirt off him, tossing it on the floor. She ran her hands over his chest and left a trail of kisses down his neck. He felt a warm tingle everywhere she touched. Hesitantly he tugged at the skirt that had been teasing him all day, and when she continued to kiss him, he pulled it all the way down. Emboldened, Harry slid his hands under her shirt and up her back until he reached her bra. She pulled back from their embrace and allowed him to pull the blouse over her head. He stepped back and looked at her, raising his eyebrows at the pink lacy underwear.

"Not quite what I expected, those," he gestured.

"Been imagining me in my knickers, have you?" Tonks teased. "I got these especially for you, love." That was the first time she used that particular endearment, and he meant to remark on it when he felt her fingers creep under the waistband of his trousers. "Take them off," she whispered in his ear.

Harry complied, swallowing hard. They came together again, and he marveled at the feel of her skin against his. He fumbled with the hook of her bra for a minute, and Tonks, never ceasing nibbling at his ear, removed both it and her panties with shaking hands. Harry thought he stopped breathing, and he just looked at her for a long moment.

"You're beautiful," he said once he regained the power of speech, only to lose it again when she hooked a finger on the waist of his boxers with a shy smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking into his eyes. He nodded and she pulled them to the floor. They gazed at each other. Harry had never seen anything more stunning. Tonks was toned and lean, her body the same pale shade of her face. She had a jagged white scar barely noticeable across her stomach, and she wore only the pendant he gave her for Christmas, rising and falling with heavy breaths. Harry's heart was pounding, his mouth was dry, and he had tunnel vision, unable to see anything but his Dora. He was afraid to move, afraid to wake from this dream, for surely something this extraordinary wasn't happening to him.

"Dora, um, what about ...?" Harry stammered.

She gave him a nervous grin. "I know what to do." Plucking her wand from its holster, she held it to her abdomen, which glowed briefly, then let the wand and the holster fall to the floor.

Hesitantly, they moved to the bed.

**oOo**

They resumed their kissing. Tonks continually ran her hands though Harry's hair and over his back, shoulders, chest, and stomach. One of her hands traced his chest hair down to his navel and up again. His body was as pale as hers, and, though thin and wiry, his muscles were still toned on his arms, chest, and even stomach. Harry was amazing, in every way, and her heart beat faster.

"Are _you_ sure?" he asked, brushing her cheek lovingly. Then he pulled away, frowning. "You're trembling."

"Yes, I'm sure," she blurted, then blushed. "I'm just nervous."

"I am, too, but I really want this. We don't have to if you're not ready."

"Oh no, I really am. I just want it to be ... perfect. I wish we could have gone somewhere private."

"It's you and me. It'll be amazing." He rested his forehead against hers, smiling. She smiled back, then nodded.

"Okay," she said, swallowing hard. "Okay."

For the rest of her life, she never forgot a single detail of that night. Though the setting may not have been perfect, Harry and Tonks discovered each other with the enthusiasm of two young people who knew not only the power of love but who also knew all too well how short life could be. It was pain, pain, and it hurt more than she anticipated, and then it was bliss, bliss, a breathtaking sensation that far exceeded that of flight. There was a bit of awkward fumbling, and once they bumped heads so hard they both yelped in a manner neither expected, but nothing could take away from their enjoyment. Tonks's brain completely shut down, and she existed simply on instinct and an uninhibited pleasure stronger than any amount of alcohol. Her happiness was so great that she felt like laughing, so she did, and Harry laughed at her, and their delight in each other simply increased. In the end, the next step of their relationship left nothing to be desired, names and whispers of adoration escaping their lips at the height of passion.

Afterwards they lay together, both breathing hard, lips swollen and hair damp with sweat. After a minute Tonks wiggled, and Harry rolled over reluctantly, keeping an arm behind her shoulders. They both lay still for a moment longer, and then Tonks pushed herself up on one elbow, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. Neither could stop smiling.

"That was ... wow. Amazing," Harry said, still out of breath.

"I was going to go with incredible." Tonks brushed his wet fringe out of his eyes.

"That, too."

Harry lightly ran his hand up and down her back. She shivered and laughed. "That tickles." He stopped and used his arm to pull her close.

"Dora, your eyes are green."

"I know."

"Did you do that?"

"No," she said. "I was aware, but I didn't do it on purpose." She tapped her fingers on his chest. "I feel just extremely close to you right now, and I think that's why. Like when I get mad and my hair turns red?" She paused, then looked at him. "Do you mind? I can change."

"No, it's fine."

The couple cuddled for a while, until Harry stirred. "I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't. I hate the thought of us ... doing that and then you sneaking out of here."

"I don't know ..."

"I'll wake you before the sun comes up. I promise. You know I can wake myself up when I want."

"Okay, but if we get caught I'm claiming you gave me a love potion and seduced me."

Tonks laughed as she settled herself on his chest, her head on his shoulder and her legs entwined with his. He rested his chin on her head and hugged her. "Happy birthday, Harry."

"You're the greatest present ever, love. In fact, you give really good birthday presents. Remember last year?"

"The first time we kissed? How could I forget? Though that particular one didn't turn out too well." Remembering the strain she had put on them both, she frowned.

Harry pulled her closer, if that was even possible. "It doesn't matter. It was amazing, and I knew at that point I was going to do all I could to kiss you again."

"I'm glad you did. I was such a bloody fool."

"Hey, it turned out fine, didn't it? All I'm saying is, you make my birthdays memorable."

"No pressure for next year, then."

Harry laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Drifting away in content sleep, Tonks thought to herself that she couldn't be happier than she was at that moment.


	27. Dance with Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song "Like a Virgin" by Madonna.

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to Genghiz Khan for all your help with this chapter! Also, we only have ~10 chapters or so to go!

* * *

**Dance with Me**

Tonks woke with a feeling of blissful content. She was on her side, and Harry was pressed against her back, one arm draped over her and a thumb lightly touching her stomach each time she took a breath. She smiled and believed she might not ever stop smiling. Or at least until the next time a Killing Curse came her way and reality returned. She rolled away, and Harry slid onto his back. A quick glance at her watch that lay on the floor next to her wand showed they'd only been asleep for a few hours, not nearly long enough for anyone else to be up, even Molly. She turned to look at Harry, and her smile widened. He was adorable when he slept, with his untidy hair sticking in all directions and his mouth tucked in a slight frown.

Tonks stroked his cheek lightly, wishing she could prolong this brief period of unqualified happiness, for in less than two days they would embark on a journey that was undoubtedly going to be rife with danger and hardship. Amazing, really, that one event could fill her with such joy. Nothing she'd heard in whispered conversations in her Hogwarts dorm, more blunt discussions in the Auror locker rooms, or the dreaded talk her mum had given her years ago (the only time she'd only ever seriously considered Obliviating herself) could have adequately prepared her for the rush of emotions.

"Hello, blue eyes," Harry said softly, who must have awakened while she stared off into space, lost in her own thoughts. He reached out and curved a hand around her neck, gazing at her with such intense emotion in those green orbs that she shivered.

"Yes, back to blue, I reckon," she said with a smile.

"I think they're beautiful," said Harry, pulling her forward until he captured her lips with his. When they separated, she was breathless, filled with the same desire as hours earlier, something she could see reflected on Harry's face.

"Is it morning already?" he murmured.

"Not quite. It's that ungodly hour I like to pretend doesn't exist unless I'm on a midnight shift or completely hammered." She looked at him slyly. "No one will be up for a while, I'm sure."

Harry caught on quickly. "So we have time ...?"

"Oh yes," she said as she slid back under the sheets.

Afterward they didn't cuddle together for long, afraid they would fall asleep again. It was only a few minutes before Harry reluctantly began to get dressed. Tonks watched him, and as he leaned over to pick up his shirt, she caught sight of something in the flickering candlelight.

"Harry, wait," she said, standing up. "Light your wand." When he did, Tonks giggled; a few marks on Harry's neck and shoulders that she didn't remember making remained as evidence of their nighttime (and early morning) activities. Grabbing her own wand, she quickly healed them, and he did the same for her. Then Harry tiptoed upstairs and Tonks collapsed back into her bed, slipping instantly into a deep sleep, a smile etched on her face.

**oOo**

When Ron woke him that morning, it seemed as if Harry had only been asleep for a few minutes. He was tired, the best tired he had ever been. He lay in his bed for a minute or so, staring at the ceiling, wondering if things between he and Tonks would be different; he knew they had taken an irreversible step.

A growling stomach finally roused him, and he followed Ron downstairs, trying to make sure his friend was alright without Ron realizing it. Ron was very touchy about accepting help. When they reached the kitchen, Tonks was in the doorway. She heard them and turned around, her face lighting up as soon as she saw Harry.

"G'morning," she said, a wide smile splitting her face.

"Good morning," he replied, knowing an equally goofy smile was on his own face. They grinned at each other foolishly until Ron pushed between them.

"Honestly, you two act like you don't see each other every day," he grumbled as he sat down, reaching for the stack of buttered toast.

Tearing their gazes away from each other, they sat opposite Ron and followed his example, piling their plates with toast, bacon, eggs, and sausage. Harry was amazed that Mrs. Weasley could cook up such a meal on the day of her son's wedding, and indeed she seemed frazzled, but he was grateful; he felt particularly hungry this morning. They ate quickly so the other members of the household could rotate into the kitchen, and when they finished, they drifted into the sitting room, which was full of presents. Tonks hummed as she examined a picture above the fireplace, a small smile on her face, and though it wasn't unusual, Harry felt reasonably sure it wasn't completely innocent. Ron returned upstairs, intent on getting a shower before everyone else, and Harry wandered over to his girlfriend.

"You're in a good mood," he said, sliding his arms around her waist from behind. She turned around and winked.

"Of course I am. Aren't you?"

"The best. What are you humming?"

"Oh, just a song by some American Muggle singer. Kinda old, but I can't get it out of my head."

"How does it go?"

She continued to hum, grinning at him mischievously. "Like a virgin, touched for the very first time," she sang softly into his ear. "Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine." She finished the song by kissing him near his earlobe, and he squirmed, blushing.

"You – you're something else," he stammered. "I should go get ready. It's going to be mad, trying to get in the loo."

"Which is exactly why I'm returning to my parents' to get all dressed up," she said, grinning at his discomfort. "I'll be back after lunch."

**oOo**

"Mum!" Tonks yelled, standing in front of her mirror.

"What is – oh for heaven's sake, Nymphadora!" her mother exclaimed as she entered Tonks's room to find her daughter in nothing but her underwear. "What if I was your father?"

"Why would Dad come when I call 'Mum'?" Rolling her eyes, she held up first one dress, then another, then a third to herself. "Which one? The blue with the flowers, the lavender, or the red? I'm going blonde if that helps." Her hair tumbled down her back and lightened to a honey color.

"Not the lavender. It's better with dark hair." Tonks obligingly tossed the dress on her bed. "And not the red, too revealing for a wedding." Tonks snorted but tossed the red dress down as well.

"I guess it's the blue then," she said, donning the dress as she spoke. She tilted her head, pursing her lips as she examined herself critically. "I'm too pale." Her face looked pained as her skin took on a light tan. "Much better."

Tonks turned to face her mother, who was putting the rejected dresses back into the closet. "How do I look?" she asked as she twirled around.

"Lovely."

Tonks smiled, but it faltered as she took her mother's hand and sat on the bed, pulling Andromeda with her. "Mum, I have to tell you something," she said. "I've got to go away for an Order mission. You probably won't hear from me for a little while."

"How long is a little while?" Andromeda asked, concern flooding her face.

"Oh, just a few weeks," Tonks lied. She wanted to say goodbye to her parents, but the less they knew, the better. "Maybe a bit longer. I'll be fine, but if you need anything, talk to Remus."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No more than anything I do on a daily basis." _Oh, the lies we tell those we love._ "Just ... you and Dad be careful, okay? You know things are only going to get worse before they get better." She hesitated, biting her lip, before standing up and pulling a large envelope from her desk. "Here. "

"What's this?" Andromeda accepted the envelope uncertainly.

"Do you remember all the paperwork I had to fill out when I qualified as an Auror?"

"Oh sweetheart, not this again." Andromeda sat the envelope down like a hot potato. "Are you sure this mission isn't dangerous?"

"Mum, it's nothing to do with that," Tonks lied again earnestly, not wanting to leave her parents crazy with worry (although she knew her mum would no matter what she told her). "It's – it's Mad-Eye, you know? Made me think about stuff. Anyway, besides the necessary paperwork there's something for you and Dad, and something for Harry. You'll make sure he gets it ... just in case?"

Andromeda sighed. "Of course." She engulfed her daughter in a hug. "I wish you wouldn't talk about these sort of things."

Tonks held on tightly. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

Mother and daughter hugged for a long time, neither speaking, before Andromeda left Tonks to finish getting ready. When she was, she sank onto her bed, chewing her lip, and studied her childhood room, largely unchanged. A tie-dyed blanket still covered the bed, band posters still covered the walls, and a ratty teddy bear still rested on a shelf. The truth was, she didn't know when she would be returning. There were so many unknowns in their plan, so many things that could go wrong, so many factors out of their control. She felt a sense of unease unlike any she'd ever experienced before, something akin to the feeling of throwing herself off a cliff without knowing how far below the sea lay.

**oOo**

When Tonks appeared at the designated Apparition point outside the Burrow, she was amazed. The place looked great – the garden had been tidied, the chickens and gnomes were out of sight, and a huge, highly decorated marquee had been erected. She hadn't expected the wedding to be so pretty, and for the sake of the happy couple, she was pleased. Though several Weasleys were outside setting up rows of chairs, Tonks didn't see Harry, so she continued walking.

As she neared the house, she spotted Harry through a window in the living room and she sped up, smiling happily. However, as she drew closer, she saw Ginny approaching Harry. Tonks's eyebrow shot up and her jaw dropped as Ginny put her hands on Harry's shoulders and leaned forward. _What the HELL does she think she's doing?_ Her hair was as red as, well, Ginny's, and sparks shot out of her wand warningly before her mind processed the fact that Harry had immediately turned his head and pushed the girl away. As Tonks looked on, she got the sense that Harry was having brusque words with the girl. She couldn't see his face, but he was gesturing sharply and Ginny was clearly unhappy. After a moment the younger girl turned and left the room quickly.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks said from the doorway.

He whirled around, his frown transforming into an admiring smile. "Dora, you look great!"

"And you look smart," she said in return. He really did, in black trousers with a white shirt under a black vest and a lopsided tie. She assumed he would wear dress robes later. "You ought to dress up more, love."

He grimaced and tugged at his collar. "I'll pass, thanks. So I suppose you saw that?"

"Yeah," she replied, shrugging. "Bit absurd, isn't it?"

"Yes," he agreed, then looked confused. "What is?"

"The fact that by her admission, she's liked you from the moment you met, yet she waits until you're off the market to make a move." Tonks rolled her eyes. "I didn't enjoy those games even when I _was_ a teenage girl."

"So you aren't going to, I don't know, hex her to pieces?"

Tonks shook her head. "Not today, anyway. Bill's an old friend and Fleur's a new friend, and I reckon if I curse a bridesmaid it might the spoil the festivities a bit. But someone might want to warn her to stay out of my way tomorrow." She laughed, and Harry grinned.

"I thought you would be more jealous when I told you," he remarked. "Isn't this the same girl who planned to hex anyone that looked at me in a certain way?"

"Well I'm not happy about it," she said, then grinned wryly. "But unlike _some_ people, I don't get jealous to simply see my boyfriend around a girl."

As Tonks regarded him, Harry opened his mouth to protest, then paused. "Okay, I was jealous of Charlie at first," he finally admitted. "It wasn't easy to see you so happy to see someone you used to date."

"Used to being the key phrase, Harry," she said impatiently. "Charlie's my best friend, and I haven't seen him in three years."

"Yeah, I know that. I got over it, okay?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, that's why you didn't leave my side all day. And every time we mentioned anything about when we were at Hogwarts, you either changed the topic or scowled like you were sitting next to Draco Malfoy."

"It's not that I was jealous, Dora," Harry complained. "It's just I don't want to hear stories about all the times you snuck around with your ex-boyfriend. It's very uncomfortable."

"That's part of my past, Harry!" she exclaimed, starting to get annoyed. "It's not like I wish I could go back and do it all again. I just thought you might find it funny to hear about the time I made myself look like Filch and locked Mrs. Norris in a broom closet."

"It is funny, but what I don't need to hear is, 'Remember when we were coming back from the Astronomy Tower, and ...' Know what I mean?" He looked at her, completely serious.

"Oh, you're being ridiculous," she snapped. A voice in the back of her mind that sounded an awful lot like her mother whispered that Harry had a legitimate point, but she folded her arms and stared out the window, telling the voice to be quiet.

"Lovers' quarrel?" Remus asked good-humoredly as he came in from the kitchen.

"No," Tonks muttered. Then she forced a smile. "You look nice."

He inclined his head. "As do you." He looked from her to Harry and back, raising his eyebrows. Tonks shook her head and flicked her hand, indicating for him to continue on. He did so, giving her a smile. As Remus left, she glanced at the back of Harry's head and replayed his words, sighing.

_Damn, I hate being wrong._ "Harry, I'm sorry," Tonks began, taking one of his hands in between hers. "You're right. I was being completely unfair. Forgive me?"

"Always," he promised. And with one hand in her hair, he kissed her, and she melted against him. They stayed in a loose embrace, each enjoying the presence of the other. "So how are your parents?" Harry asked after a brief silence.

"They're fine. Mum's a bit upset, though."

"Why?" Harry looked at her, concerned.

"I told them I'll be gone for a little while," she explained. "I didn't tell them anything but that I would be doing work for the Order for a few weeks."

"A few weeks? That's optimistic."

"Of course it's going to be longer, but I can't say 'Hey Mum, I don't know when I'll see you again.' I had to tell her something before I up and disappear." She paused, biting her lip, before continuing. Leaving her parents in the dark was proving to be harder than she expected. "Remus will tell them whatever they need to know."

Harry rubbed her back. "Are you okay? You seem upset."

"I'm fine," she replied with a small smile. Smoothing her hair, Harry kissed her forehead, then moved down to place another kiss on her lips.

"Kiss and make up, I see," Remus, who had apparently come back, teased.

"Of course," Tonks said with a genuine smile this time. "Fix his tie, will you, Remus? I'm going upstairs to see Fleur." She turned to Harry and attempted to smooth some stray hair fruitlessly. "I'll see you before the ceremony."

Leaving the two men to finish their preparations, she headed upstairs to Fleur and Gabrielle's room. She gasped when she entered. "Oh, you look beautiful, Fleur," she sighed. The normal beauty of the French girl seemed to be heightened in her white wedding dress and joyous expression.

"Thank you, Tonks," Fleur said, beaming. She kissed Tonks on each cheek. "You look very pretty as well."

"Are you nervous?"

Fleur shook her head, blonde locks bouncing. "No, I know Bill and I will be very 'appy."

"I hope so," Tonks said sincerely. She remained with the bridal party until it was nearly time for the ceremony, laughing and talking merrily with Fleur and Gabrielle as Molly and Madame Delacour rushed in and out, fussing over last-minute details and occasionally pausing to gaze at Fleur with teary eyes. When Hermione popped in, looking stunning in a red dress, Tonks wolf-whistled

"Oooh, Hermione, Ron's not going to know what hit him," she ribbed the younger witch. Hermione blushed scarlet and stammered something incoherent. Laughing, Tonks brushed past her to head down to the marquee, opening the door only to come face to face with Ginny. Her laughter ceasing instantly, Tonks gave her a frosty glance, and Ginny had the grace to look down.

Wandering outside, Tonks lingered at the queue, watching guests arrive as she waited for Harry, who was an usher, to reemerge from the marquee. When he walked towards her, she whistled lightly and grinned.

"Hey handsome, got a date to this shindig?" she said. He had put on his dress robes, and instead of plain black like those he wore at Dumbledore's funeral, they were bottle green, bringing out his eyes. She admired the view before her; even the still-messy hair didn't detract. Harry looked at her appreciatively before giving her a tight hug.

"Oh, there's a girl around here somewhere, but I'd drop her in a second for you," he said warmly. "Have I told you today that you're beautiful?"

"Well, I remembered that you seemed to like this particular look," she told him flirtatiously, flipping her long honey-colored hair over her shoulder.

Harry proffered his arm. "Your seat, miss?"

"Why thank you!" She laughed as she took his arm and he escorted her down the aisle.

The ceremony was lovely. Tonks sat between Harry, holding his hand, and Hermione, who was teary-eyed and beaming. Afterwards she went to give congratulatory hugs to both Bill and Fleur, and clapped along while they had their traditional first dance. She looked around for Harry and spotted him at a table in the corner, talking to a dark-haired man she felt she recognized. As she came closer, she realized she had seen him at the Quidditch World Cup. _Oooh, Viktor Krum. Harry must know him from the Triwizard Tournament._

"Wotcher, Harry, who's your friend?"

"Hi, Dora. This is Viktor Krum. Viktor, this is Dora."

They shook hands. "Very nice to meet you. Vould you care to dance?" he asked, holding onto her hand.

Tonks smiled. "I'd like to, but I'm seeing someone, and he's the jealous type."

"If he vere jealous enough, he vould not let you out of his sight. Are you sure?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't. Thanks anyway."

Krum inclined his head toward her. "If you change your mind ..." he said, kissing her on the hand and striding off.

"I wouldn't have minded if you danced with him," Harry said, standing up next to her.

"He's not the one I want. Dance with me, Harry," Tonks said, pulling him toward the dance floor. He didn't resist but followed unenthusiastically.

"I'm a horrible dancer," he admitted as he put his hand on her waist and they began to dance.

"That's fine." She pulled him closer. "You're of age, the Order knows, and I'm going to dance with my boyfriend at a wedding."

When the song ended, much too soon in her opinion, they parted. Refusing to dance any more, Harry went in search of food and Tonks continued to dance, never having a shortage of partners. The band was excellent, and she enjoyed herself thoroughly. Remus, Arthur, Monsieur Delacour, and even Bill twirled her around the dance floor. After a quick breather with Harry and Ron, Tonks danced with Krum once, letting slip that Harry was actually the so-called "jealous boyfriend", and she partnered both Fred and George during an energetic, raucous number.

She was sitting with Harry again Charlie came up. "I've been waiting for you all night. Dance with me, Tonks, for old times' sake," he said.

She glanced at Harry, not for permission but simply wanting to avoid another argument, and when he nodded with a smile, she let Charlie escort her onto the dance floor.

"You look good tonight," said Charlie.

"Thank you. Drunk yet?"

"Getting there. How's Harry?"

"Wonderful. He's not much of a dancer."

Charlie pulled her closer, close enough that she could smell the firewhiskey. "He makes you happy; that's all that matters. Besides, I already gave him the 'hurt her and I'll rip you limb from limb' talk yesterday."

"Charlie!" she exclaimed, feigning outrage. "You did not!"

"I wasn't too bad. I've always liked Harry. Just name one of your sons after me."

"Absolutely," she promised, laughing at the image of herself as a mother. It was a very far-off, abstract idea.

When their dance ended, she sent Charlie on his way. She looked around for Harry but grimaced when she saw him sitting with an older man and Ron's Auntie Muriel. Having no desire to spend any more time with that woman, she snagged a plate of food from a waiter and relaxed by herself, people-watching. As the evening went on and the drinks flowed, the guests got rowdier and rowdier. She was enjoying a glass of champagne when Hermione sank into the seat next to her breathlessly, reaching down to pull her shoes off.

"I simply can't dance anymore," she said, rubbing her foot. "Are you having a good time?" Tonks was busy staring at Harry, who was now sitting by himself, robes discarded, looking unhappy, and didn't even realize Hermione was there. Hermione followed her gaze. "You should dance with him, Tonks."

At the sound of her name, Tonks came out of her trance. "What? Oh, wotcher, Hermione! Did you say something?"

"You should dance with him, Tonks."

Tonks resumed her stare. "Yeah, he looks upset, huh?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she, too, watched Harry. "Ron's Auntie Muriel would put anyone in a bad mood. She told me this morning I had skinny ankles and bad skin."

Tonks broke into a smile. "I'm sure that's it." As she stood, she pulled Hermione into a hug. "You're such a good friend, Hermione. Take care of Ron, will you?"

Tonks walked to Harry. As she drew closer, he noticed her and stood up when she arrived. Gazing into his green eyes, she took his hands and pulled him onto the dance floor, walking backwards and maintaining eye contact. At first neither spoke but simply danced, one of her hands on his shoulder, his on her waist, their other hands clasped.

"People are looking at us, Dora," Harry murmured.

"Let them look, love," Tonks responded. "Who cares? I don't, not right now."

"And tomorrow?"

"Let tomorrow take care of tomorrow."

"You make me happy, do you know that?"

"Well, I kind of picked up on that last night." Tonks grinned at him impishly. "And this morning."

Harry grinned, blushing, while she continued. "But yes, I do know. I'd like to continue, if I can."

"You can."

"I think everyone is looking at us because of your wicked dancing skills," Tonks teased.

He smirked at her. "Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well in that case, I should give them a show."

As the song changed to a faster number, Harry began to dance exaggeratedly, dipping Tonks and spinning her around faster. Harry removed his hand from Tonks's waist and grasped her free hand, and they pulled each other back and forth as they circled. She began to laugh, as much at his awful dancing as because of the fun she was having. A few times Harry twirled Tonks with one hand, and once she did the same to him, making his laughter join hers. Her peals of laughter attracted the attention of others, but they continued their awkward dance, completely oblivious to anyone else.

As the song wound down, they slowed and came together again. Forgoing the traditional dance position in favor of a more intimate setting, Tonks put both of her hands around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder while he slid his hands around her waist and held her close. They slowly rotated, and Tonks closed her eyes when the music ended. For a few seconds she imagined they were a normal couple - no age barrier, no war, no Voldemort - and it was bliss.

"Dora."

She opened her eyes and saw Harry looking behind her. She turned, still half in his embrace, and let out a gasp. A silver light fell into the tent, where it assumed the shape of a lynx.

The patronus spoke with Kingsley's slow, deep voice. "The Ministry has fallen. Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming." A pause, then an echo. "They are coming."*

At first, everything was in slow motion, blurred. Tonks grabbed Harry's wrist and shoved their way through the crowd of stunned figures, trying to get out of the marquee. Her legs felt like lead; the pressure of Harry's hand in hers was like dead weight.

"_Accio_ Tonks's bag!" she cried, thrusting her wand toward the Burrow. Her own voice sounded muted and fuzzy.

Then, with a rush like dropping from a Portkey, the chaos around them came back into focus. People were screaming, Disapparating, and masked figures appeared, casting curses like bolts of lightning. Tonks knew this was one of those moments that was the point of no return. She could hear Harry behind her casting shields as they ran as fast as they could. The sound of breaking glass caught her attention, and her bag flew out of a window. She continued to run toward it, jumping over the fence to the garden, Harry's hand firmly clenched in her own as he, too, leaped.

As soon as the bag flew over her head and touched her shoulder, Tonks twisted and the couple disappeared.

* * *

*This phrase was borrowed from Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling, American paperback edition, page 159, as well as the film version, Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows part 1.


	28. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

"What just happened?"

"Did you not hear the Patronus, Harry?"

"I'm just trying to process it all," said Harry. "Scrimgeour's dead, the Ministry's been taken over, and Death Eaters just attacked the Burrow."

"Probably looking for you," Tonks said urgently, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him down the busy sidewalk as fast as she could walk. "We need to get out of here, find somewhere to hide. Dammit, why couldn't they have waited one more day?"

"But how did they know I was there?" Harry continued, slightly overwhelmed by their unexpected departure. "You don't think Scrimgeour gave me up?"

"I - I don't think so," Tonks said doubtfully. "He could be an arse, but he was a great Auror and pretty damn loyal. It's more likely they just gate-crashed all the ... possible places you could ... be ..." She stumbled as a terrifying thought occurred to her.

"I'm sure they're fine," Harry said soothingly, now leading her by the hand. "By the way, isn't this the neighborhood your old flat was in?"

"Yes," she answered, seizing the change of subject gratefully. "It was the first Muggle location that popped into my head."

"We don't have our safehouse ready yet, and Grimmauld is out of the question." Harry spoke in a low voice as they walked quickly, his eyes flicking from side to side. Passerby gave them a wide berth and odd stares; Tonks knew they looked out of place in their dressy clothing and furtive manner.

"Right," she agreed. "We can't go to anyone we know; it's far too predictable. In fact, we should stay away from wizards entirely." She veered suddenly, darting into a small, empty coffee shop. "Here, I doubt Voldemort goes out for lattes. Let's change; I can't run in this." As Harry kept an eye on the waitress, who was busy behind the counter, Tonks surreptitiously pulled clothes for each of them out of her bag. "Two coffees to go, please," she requested, tossing a few quid onto a table. "We'll be right back."

"You don't like coffee," Harry stated as they headed for the loo.

"I need something to settle the champagne."

Tonks changed as quickly as she could, splashing water onto her face before she met Harry outside the bathroom. As they walked back into the cafe, Tonks noticed two men sitting at the counter. One, a huge blonde, glanced up as she passed them, and her blood ran cold. Maintaining a blank expression and keeping her eyes straight ahead, she slowly grabbed Harry's wrist and squeezed twice. When he looked at her, she ever so slightly tilted her head back. Thankfully, Harry caught on right away, and they walked right past their table and out the door. As it swung shut, Tonks heard the distinct sound of bar stools scraping on the floor.

"Death Eaters," Harry said grimly. "_How?_"

"I don't know." They ran into an alley next to the cafe and whirled around, pulling their wands as they did. It wasn't a moment too soon, for the two men rounded the corner, each firing a stunner instantly. Tonks and Harry dove to opposite sides of the alley, the twin jets of light flying between them and crashing into the end of the alley, sending dust into the air.

"_Stupefy!_" they both cried as soon as they landed. Harry's curse caught the large blonde squarely in the chest, and he slumped to the ground. The other man, whom Tonks belatedly recognized as Dolohov, cast a shield, and her stunner rebounded towards her.

"_Protego!_" Harry yelled as she ducked, and the curse was shunted sideways into a group of rubbish bins.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" "_Incarcerous!_" Dolohov, distracted by the duel spells, was caught by Tonks's ropes, the Body-Bind Curse cast by Harry disintegrating some bricks next to his head. Dusting themselves off, Tonks and Harry ran forward.

"Harry, bind Rowle, the blonde bloke," she ordered, standing over Dolohov. "_Stupefy._" His eyes closed, and his features went slack.

"You forgot your – money ..." The waitress from the cafe appeared in the alley, holding up Tonks's bills and looking at the two bodies of the Death Eaters in bewilderment. She glanced between Tonks and Harry, eyes wide with fear, but Tonks didn't give her a chance to say anything.

"_Stupefy!_"

"What did you do that for?" Harry exclaimed as the waitress crumbled to the ground.

"We can't let her run off after seeing all this," Tonks said harshly. "She'll be fine; it was a very gentle stunner." Heart pounding, she and Harry stared at each other, then back at Dolohov and Rowle.

"We can't just leave them."

"Nope. Harry, have you ever done a memory charm?"

"No."

"You're about to learn." She quickly explained it to Harry, who looked reasonably confident. He moved towards the waitress.

"No!" Tonks called. "I'll do her. It's not fair if you mess up. Practice on Dolohov, and if you're nervous, remember that he's the one who cursed Ron. _Obliviate._" She stood over Rowle, twisting her wand until she was satisfied, then performed the same charm on the waitress. Then she and Harry levitated the bodies further into the alley and carried the waitress, hidden under the Invisibility Cloak, back into the cafe.

"Let's get out of here."

**oOo**

"Lovely," Harry remarked sarcastically, looking around their cheap hotel room.

"Yes, the clerk seemed a bit surprised when I wanted the room for the entire night and not the hour," said Tonks drolly as she cast spells around the room. "But we have a finite amount of money, and as there's no way I can find those cabins at this time of night, this will have to do. _Cave Inimicum_. There, that should cover it." After casting a doubtful look at the single chair, she turned it toward the door and sat down gingerly.

Harry glanced at the small bed with distaste. "Ugh. _Scourgify_." The bed didn't appear any cleaner, and he and Tonks shared a look of disgust. Harry sat reluctantly, sheathing his wand. "I wish you told me we needed money," he complained. "I could have gotten some from my vault."

Tonks shook her head wearily. "No, you couldn't have. It wasn't safe for you to walk down Diagon Alley even before now, and no one could have gotten your money for you. It took me hours to get mine. Gringotts has always been secure, but they've taken it to a whole new level." She leaned back, running a hand through her hair. "Fortunately, I've been withdrawing gold since Dumbledore's funeral, and I converted a good chunk into Muggle money."

"_How_ did they know where I was?" Harry mused again. "I can't still have the Trace, right?"

"No," Tonks said without hesitation. "It breaks at midnight on your seventeenth birthday. It's magically impossible to place it on someone of age."

"They could they have used Legilimency to see where you planned to Apparate."

Tonks pondered that for a second, tilting her head to one side. "It's possible," she admitted. "We're taught the basics of Occlumency and Legilimency during Auror training, but I've always been pants at it. I made the decision of where to go almost subconsciously, but I guess a good Legilimens could have figured it out if he looked at the right time." She shivered; the thought of someone peering into her mind without her knowledge was disturbing.

"Or he could have looked into my mind," said Harry, and Tonks didn't need to inquire about which "he" Harry meant.

"Aren't you aware of when he does that?" she asked uneasily. "Can't you see into him, too?"

"I've never really understood it completely," he said. "Dumbledore did, I think." The pair fell silent; although she didn't know what Harry was thinking, Tonks was becoming increasingly upset at the lack of information Dumbledore had shared with Harry.

"At any rate, we seem to have escaped from them for now," she continued when the silence began to feel pressing. "We'll leave at first light and set out for Wales tomorrow."

"Dora, I've been wondering. Won't the Ministry start looking for you when you don't show up to work?"

"No, because I don't work there anymore. I resigned yesterday. Junior Auror Tonks, no longer at your service."

Harry gaped at her. "What? But you love being an Auror."

"Yes, but I love you more, and as you said, they'd start looking for me if I simply didn't show." Her smile held a hint of melancholy; regardless of all her complaints about the Ministry, she did love her job, and despite knowing the necessity, it felt like her dreams were shattered when she sent the owl. She leaned forward. "Harry, this is a lot bigger than what I can do as an Auror. If you do this, you can end everything."

"_When_, love," Harry corrected, standing up and cupping her face in his hands. She had rarely seen such fervent determination in his eyes. "When we do this." He kissed her, and she responded until she stood up and pushed him back onto the bed, resisting his attempts to pull her down with him.

"Not tonight," she said gently. "Get some sleep. I'll take the first watch, then we'll switch." Without waiting for an affirmation, she flicked the lights off with her wand and settled in the uncomfortable chair, keeping her eyes and wand on the door.

**oOo**

"I reckon this is it. Home sweet home, right?"

It was nightfall on the following day before they found the place they sought. After a lukewarm shower, they had set out for Wales at sunrise. It had taken all day, nearly a dozen Apparitions, miles of walking, and ten minutes of Tonks flirting with a store clerk to get directions before they finally came across one of the cabins. It was, as Tonks had guessed, an ideal location for a hideout – remote, surrounded by trees, far from any wizarding communities, or even Muggle towns for that matter. It also clearly hadn't been occupied in years, an unexpected bonus.

"_Salvio Hexia. Protego Totalum_," Tonks muttered as she finished casting every ward and protective spell she knew and some Hermione had found in various books. "Have I missed anything, Harry?"

"Add _Muffliato_," he suggested. She did so before joining him on the sagging porch.

"Anti-Apparition, anti-Portkey, Muggle-Repelling, anti-Intruder, and Unplottable," Tonks listed. "And a load of others. As soon as we make ourselves untraceable, I think we'll be as protected as we can be without the Fidelius, and I don't know that either of us are capable of casting that."

Harry nodded. "You're right. Let's do this, shall we?" Facing each other with their wands raised, they each cast the spell to make themselves untraceable, preventing owls or Patronus messages from reaching them. Tonks looked at the door with apprehension before Harry pushed it open, both their wands lit and at the ready. A cloud of dust and spider webs met their eyes.

"Well, this is simply delightful," Tonks said sarcastically, coughing as she waved cobwebs out of her face.

"_Colloportus_," was all Harry said, sealing the door behind them with a squelch. As an afterthought, he silenced and Imperturbed the entire cabin while Tonks moved through it, locking the windows and blocking any light from being spotted outdoors. It was a small, sparse place, with squeaky wooden floors and windows that hadn't shone in years. The one redeeming feature of the front room was the large stone fireplace. Off to the left was a galley kitchen, and a hallway to the right led to a tiny loo and two undersized bedrooms, each with a pair of twin beds.

Completely exhausted from two successive nights of little sleep and the day's journey, Tonks and Harry chose a room at random. She fused the twin beds into one larger bed as Harry cast a few scouring charms on it. Neither had energy for anything more than shucking their trousers before collapsing into deep sleep next to each other.

Heavily disguised and armed with the Invisibility Cloak at Harry's insistence, Tonks Apparated to the nearest Muggle town early the next morning. She returned with a bag full of food, mostly tinned, and various other supplies. In her short absence, Harry had begun cleaning.

"This reminds me a lot of that first summer at Grimmauld, but it's much easier with magic," he remarked after they exchanged security questions.

Tonks followed him into the cabin, pleased at the improvement. "So not only can you duel and cook, you can clean, too?" she teased. "More than a pretty face, I see."

After a quick breakfast of cornflakes, Tonks spread the rest of her goods on the only table. A small plastic map of Britain was enlarged and tacked up on a wall, along with an assortment of multicolored pins. A large sheet of paper was torn off a huge roll and tacked up on another wall. All the books Hermione had sent with them were stacked haphazardly under the map, and next to those were Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products – Extendable Ears, Decoy Detonators, Skiving Snackboxes, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, and more.

"Alright, so let's –" Tonks broke off as she noticed Harry staring at her. "What? Do I have a milk mustache?"

Harry shook his head bemusedly. "What is all this?"

"The paper is to write out ideas. I think better that way," she explained. "The map is so we can keep track of where we look. I reckon we can use the different colored pins for places we've been, where we want to go, et cetera. And the rest, well, you never know when they'll come in handy."

"Wow," Harry said, clearly impressed. "Very thorough."

"It was my job for three years, and I was trained by one of the best Aurors out there." She winked cheekily. "See, I'm not just a pretty face, either."

"No, but it helps." Tonks pretended to swoon, and Harry laughed briefly. "This is good and all, but I want you teach me everything in here, too." He held up her Auror notebook. "Anything that gives me an edge ..."

"Yes, I know," she said shortly. She knew where he was headed, and her boyfriend's inevitable confrontation with Voldemort was not a subject she liked to dwell on. "Though I'm not sure how much help I'll be. I may have the discipline and training, but you've got just as much experience and more talent."

"Don't discount yourself," Harry said, frowning. "Anyway, R.A.B.?"

"R.A.B.," she confirmed with a nod.

They spent the next two days alternatively reading books or brainstorming aloud of possible names. While Harry looked through tomes such as _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_, Tonks flipped through old Ministry directories she'd nicked before she resigned. The paper on the wall was soon half filled with random names, most crossed out. When their eyes couldn't take any more, they took breaks to eat and train. Tonks showed Harry how to send a messenger Patronus, and he picked it up remarkably quickly, faster than anyone in the Order. He soon delighted in sending the silver stag across the room every five minutes to say things like "I love you" and "You're pretty" until Tonks finally sent a silver chameleon back which said "You're getting on my nerves." It wasn't until the end of the second day that the breakthrough happened. By supper, the words on the pages were blurring together and Tonks had privately begun to wonder if they had started with an impossible task. She lay on the floor on her back, tossing a ball of paper in the air with her feet on the dusty sofa while Harry sat on the other end, looking at his scrapbook again.

"Dora," he said suddenly, in a tone that made her drop her paper and sit up. "Come here." She obligingly sat next to him, folding her legs underneath her and sliding one arm across his shoulder. "Where was this picture taken?"

She grinned as she examined the photograph. She and Sirius were the focus, jostling each other and chortling while each tried to be the center of attention. As Tonks watched with pleasure, Sirius shouldered her completely out of view, laughing heartily until a jet of light struck his arm and he flew off to the other side. For a split second, the frame was empty with only a door visible in the background, and then Tonks returned to the picture, grinning smugly, before the photo reset itself.

"I think that was outside Sirius's room," she remembered. She began to laugh. "Remus took the picture. See, it all started with pink paint, a house-elf head, and an apple. Sirius –"

"I do want to hear the story, Dora, but not right now," Harry interrupted. She pouted, but the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth showed otherwise. "Whose bedroom is that behind you?"

"Well that's Regulus's, innit?" She squinted at the photo. "See? Regulus ... something I can't make out ... Black. It says right there on that little plaque."

"Do you know Regulus's middle name?" Harry asked quietly.

She shook her head. "No, I never even met him. Why do – _no_!" Her eyes widened as she finally picked up on his interest. She tried to tug the scrapbook away, but Harry held firm.

"My eyes are tired, and it might be wishful thinking, but that really looks like an 'A', doesn't it?" He pointed.

"Pull that out, Harry," she requested, trying not to get too excited. She wasn't the only one, for Harry fumbled with it for a moment before removing it from the protective sleeve. "_Engorgio._" When the photo was briefly without either Sirius or herself, she quickly stunned it, freezing the frame. Then they both simply stared.

There, in plain sight on the plaque on the door, was clearly the name of "Regulus Arcturus Black."

"No way," she said in a bit of a daze. "He can't be R.A.B."

"Why not?" Harry disagreed earnestly. "He was a disillusioned Death Eater who got himself killed when he tried to back out. I'm pretty sure that makes him a better candidate than Reginald Alastor Brown, head of the DMLE from 1975 to 1982."

"Yeah, but he was a teenager. Dumbledore said even Lucius didn't realize what the diary was, so how would a low level Death Eater rookie know about the Horcruxes?"

Harry jumped up and as Tonks was leaning on him, she tumbled to the floor. Picking herself up in annoyance, she watched Harry begin to pace the room. "He found out somehow. It could be in Grimmauld Place right now! That whole time we lived there, it could have been right under our noses!" His green eyes gleamed as he turned back to her. "I know we said we can't go there, but we have to now. It's there, I know it's there, we can find it tomorrow!"

His enthusiasm was contagious, and Tonks jumped up, too. "Might even still be in his bedroom. Thank goodness Molly left that room alone in her scourge!" Harry stared at her in horror, color draining from his face.

"There was a locket," he said slowly, all traces of excitement gone. "A heavy locket we all tried to open but couldn't. In the drawing room."

_Shite. _"And what did you do with it?" Tonks asked hesitantly.

Harry fell back onto the sofa heavily, sending a cloud of dust into the air. "We threw it away."

Tonks sat next to him with a sigh, running a hand through her hair. "So now it could be anywhere. In a rubbish heap somewhere, I reckon. Oh great, we're going to have to sort through all kinds of trash covered with flies and fly poop and ..." Something rang a bell. She paused, going over her words in her mind again, then sat bolt upright. "Dung!"

Harry stared at her like the raving lunatic she sounded like. "Droppings?" he offered.

"No, Harry, Mundungus!" she exclaimed, taking his hands and shaking them. "Dung stole all sorts of things from the house. If he had seen that, surely he would have realized how valuable it was."

"But as far as I know, he didn't start taking anything until after Sirius died, which was nearly a year later." He deflated, then sprang back up immediately. "But he's not the only one who nicked stuff."

The proverbial light bulb appeared over their heads at the same time. "KREACHER!"

"Master?"

Though she shrieked and nearly fell off the sofa again when the loud crack startled her, Tonks still brought her wand to bear the instant the house-elf materialized in front of them, noting with approval out of the corner of her eye that Harry matched her.

"How the hell did you get in here?" she demanded, still pointing her wand.

Kreacher gave her a look of pure loathing, then stared at the ground, speaking rapidly. "The shape-shifting freak dares to speak to Kreacher, why would Master summon Kreacher after all this time, Kreacher was happier without Master, oh, what would my mistress say if she saw Kreacher's Master consorting with a filthy mongrel –"

"Kreacher," Harry warned as Tonks's hand twitched. "Answer the question. How did you get here?"

"Master summoned Kreacher," the house-elf said in his froggy voice. "Kreacher must come when Master summons him."

Harry looked at Tonks, confusion evident. "House-elves have powerful magic, Harry," she explained as best she could. "I didn't know they could go through wards like that, but clearly they can."

"The half-blood brat talks about Kreacher like Kreacher isn't here," he muttered as if they couldn't hear him. "How could the blood of Kreacher's mistress be in such an unnatural beast, they must have lied to Kreacher –"

"Kreacher!" Harry said again, an angry glint in his eyes. "I forbid you to insult Tonks. In fact, I order you to do what she says just like you do for me." Kreacher glared at Harry, his mouth working furiously as he visibly tried to get around his command.

"Kreacher, when we cleaned out Grimmauld Place two years ago, you took things we tried to throw away," Harry began carefully. "There was a locket. Did you take it?"

"Yes."

And with a few more questions from Harry, Kreacher began a tale that gave Tonks an unusual feeling – she actually felt sorry for him. Rapt with attention, she pulled one knee up and rested her chin on it as Harry leaned forward with his elbows on his own knees. Her stomach turned as he told them about how Voldemort brought him to the Horcrux cave to test his defenses and left him to die, how Regulus found out, how the younger Black returned to the cave and forced Kreacher to Disapparate with the Horcrux, leaving Regulus behind with the Inferi. When he talked about his failure to destroy the Horcrux as Regulus ordered, Kreacher began to get upset, and Harry was forced to order him to stop punishing himself. The house-elf was a pitiful sight, his snout bloodied and tears running out of his eyes, and Tonks felt an odd lump in her throat. Despicable creature or not, he had been badly used, and he was obviously extremely loyal to the cousin she had never known.

"Where is the locket now?" Harry asked once Kreacher got himself under control.

"The filthy thief Mundungus Fletcher took it, that and the goblets and other Black family heirlooms that belong to Kreacher's mistress."

Tonks and Harry exchanged a glance; the locket could have been anywhere.

"Kreacher, could you find Mundungus and bring him here?" Tonks asked. Still looking at her like she was something he scraped off the floor, he nodded.

"Do it," Harry ordered, and with a low bow and a CRACK, Kreacher disappeared.

"Wow."

"Right?"

**oOo**

It took Kreacher several days to return. In the downtime Harry and Tonks tackled the cabin, cleaning it from top to bottom until it resembled acceptable living conditions. Harry was particularly careful to eradicate any trace of spiders, knowing how Ron felt about them. When they finished that task, Harry had Tonks drill him on what he hadn't learned in school already – healing charms, Side-Along Apparition, the wards she'd erected, and more. With a little bit of practice, Harry's nonverbal magic improved in leaps and bounds; without Snape around, he could concentrate much better.

"I think I should go to Diagon Alley," Tonks announced after breakfast one day.

"Are you mad?" Harry stared at her, filling a glass of water until it overflowed.

"Possibly, but that's neither here nor there," she replied, tossing her head. "I'll be fine. We're severely lacking on Potions ingredients. We ought to keep a supply of Veritaserum; it's a normal part of every Auror's kit." She paused, looking bashful as she rubbed the back of her neck. "And I think that I should, um, get on, you know, a potion."

"Why? Are you sick, love?"

"No, Harry." She fixed him with a penetrating look, miming holding her wand to her stomach. "A _potion_."

Harry blanched. "Oh! Yes, that – that's a good idea."

So off Tonks went, unrecognizable and with the Invisibility Cloak as always. Harry stayed occupied by practicing placing a disillusionment charm on himself, using a mirror to judge his progress. This was Tonks's first foray back into wizarding territory since they left, and though he tried very hard not to worry, Harry was relieved when she was back after less than an hour.

"I know how the Death Eaters found us after the wedding," Tonks said as soon as Harry lowered his wand. "They made You-Know-Who's name Taboo. You say it, and all the protective enchantments around you drop. It's like ... the Trace. They know exactly where you are. Quite brilliant, actually."

Grudgingly, Harry had to admit she was right. "Especially when you consider the only ones brave enough to say it are probably those in the Order. How'd you find that out?"

"Overheard some old witches mention the word 'Snatchers', slipped under the Cloak and followed them on a hunch. Dunno what Snatchers are, though." Tonks looked smugly pleased with herself for uncovering this bit of information, but as she passed him into the cabin, Harry saw something sad in those blue eyes.

"Did anything else happen, Dora?"

Her shoulders tensed as she emptied bags of what seemed like enough Potions ingredients to rival Snape's stock. "Saw my dad," she said stiffly. "Just ... it was weird, not saying anything to him." She turned around suddenly. "Harry, what if this takes years? Not only do we have to find every single Horcrux, but we have to figure out a way to destroy them. Even if you're right about the sword, we don't have it."

"I've an idea about the sword," Harry began, but he was interrupted by an exceptionally loud CRACK and the appearance of what was best described as a grubby man with an unusual number of flailing appendages. As they watched, dumbfounded, Harry made out what had to be Mundungus Fletcher, struggling with Kreacher and –

"Dobby?"

"Dobby is always happy to help Harry Potter!" the house-elf squeaked after attempting to bite Mundungus's arm. "Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley and Dobby knows Kreacher is Harry Potter's house-elf, so Dobby followed Kreacher."

"Geroff me!" Mundungus cried.

"Let him go," Harry requested, and the house-elves obliged. As soon as he was released, Mundungus tried to twist on the spot, but Tonks was ready. With a flick of her wand, she sent his flying, and Harry snatched it out of the air.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer our questions," he said, pointing his own wand. "Sit down."

"Yeah, we know how fond you are of Apparating," Tonks said vindictively. She glowered at Mundungus in a way that made Harry glad it wasn't directed at him. Still keeping their wands trained on him, the couple turned to the house-elves.

"Well done," Tonks said.

"Yes, excellent. Thank you for helping, Dobby."

Dobby beamed. "Dobby will always be there to help Harry Potter." With a low bow to both of them, he disappeared with a crack.

"Kreacher did not need help," Kreacher muttered. "Kreacher would have caught the thief on his own."

"I know," Harry said as kindly as he could. He knelt down, pulling something out of his pocket. "You did good, Kreacher. You can go back to the Hogwarts kitchens now if you wish, but I wanted to give you this." He held out the fake Horcrux. "This was Regulus's locket. We don't have any need for it, and I'm sure he'd want you to have it."

The house-elf took one look at the locket and burst into loud, howling tears again. Harry and Tonks exchanged a startled glance. After numerous failed attempts to calm him, they simply left him on the floor and moved closer to Mundungus.

"It wasn't my fault," the small man protested, looking back and forth furiously. "It was bleedin' You-Know-'Oo after us! I never volunteered to get meself killed, any of the rest of you would 'ave done the same –"

"Actually, you cowardly git, no one else abandoned their partner to die," Tonks growled. "But that's not why you're here."

"After Sirius died, you stole things from Grimmauld Place," Harry stated coolly.

"Sirius didn't care 'bout anything in that house, it was all junk to 'im – arg!" Kreacher, who had at some point ceased crying, had picked up a can of tinned tomatoes and thrown it at Mundungus, raising a large red whelp on his forehead.

"Kreacher, that's enough," Harry stated.

"Once more, Master, for luck?"

"I wouldn't mind," Tonks muttered, still looking at Mundungus with loathing.

Harry laughed at the two of them. "No, Kreacher. I'll call you if I need you again. You can go now. Thank you." With a low bow to Harry, a malevolent glare at Mundungus, and a jerky nod of his head to Tonks, Kreacher Disapparated.

"If you don't cooperate, I'll call him back," Harry warned. "Or let Dora here have her way with you, which isn't nearly as pleasant as it sounds." With a fierce scowl Kreacher would have been proud of, she looked up to the task.

"Now," Harry continued. "There was a locket. Heavy, elaborate, with a large S on it. You took it."

"Yeah."

"What did you do with it?"

"Gave it away, di'n' I?" he grumbled. "Got caught selling things in Knockturn Alley, no license. Said she fancied the locket, either give it or pay a fine. Easy choice, innit?"

"Who was it?" Harry leaned forward eagerly.

"Dunno. Some little hag from the Ministry. Bleedin' pink nightmare, bow on 'er head, face like a toad." Tonks's jaw dropped as she swiveled to face Harry, who wore an equally stunned expression as he held up his right hand.

"Bloody hell!"

**oOo**

"Have you gone barmy?" Tonks inquired, her eyes flashing. "You would be waltzing right into their hands, Harry."

"How else are we going to corner Umbridge, Dora? We've been watching her house for a week and haven't gotten one glimpse of her. You said yourself if we attempted to break in her house we'd be caught with – what were your words? 'One bum cheek on each side of the windowsill.' The Ministry is our only opportunity."

Tonks crossed her arms and stared out the window. She didn't like the idea, not one bit. Harry came behind her and folded his arms around her. "The Polyjuice Potion will nearly be ready by the time we meet up with Ron and Hermione. That gives us weeks to plan. You worked there for six years, you know it inside out – what could go wrong?"

"Everything," she answered honestly, turning around. "But we don't have a choice."

As September drew closer, Harry and Tonks settled into a routine. Since she preferred to sleep in, Harry almost always woke first and cooked breakfast. Tonks usually shuffled in by the time he was done, brown hair long and as tousled as Harry's, eyes sleepy, and clad more often than not in nothing but brightly colored knickers and Harry's discarded shirt from the night before, to his pleasure. They spent their days spying on the Ministry to familiarize themselves with the many changes under the new regime, Harry under the Cloak and Tonks expertly disguised. As Harry predicted, her familiarity of the Ministry proved invaluable, and soon detailed maps of each level and department covered the walls of their cabin. Tonks took over cooking in the evenings and approached it much like her singing – more enthusiasm than talent. Harry gamely ate whatever she put in front of him, but it couldn't be said that either of them always enjoyed it. Tonks was enough of a good sport to laugh it off, like the time he dropped a piece of bacon on the floor and it was so burnt it shattered on impact. After hours of planning, they spent each night curled up together, enjoying unlimited time together for the first time in their year-long relationship.

"Mad-Eye would curse me for saying this, but I can't imagine any more possible contingencies," Tonks said late one night, pushing a notepad away and rubbing her eyes.

Harry agreed. "We're ready. I think as soon as Ron and Hermione are up to speed, we should do it."

Tonks considered him, tilting her head to one side. "You're ready to see them tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. It's been weird without them," Harry admitted, stretching with a yawn. "But I am going to miss being with you."

"But you'll still be with – ah," realized Tonks, blushing. "Well, at least no one will be stealing all the blankets from me."

"And at least no one will be hogging the entire bed," Harry retorted playfully. "I can stretch out as much as I want."

"Oh, I don't think you mind being relegated to one-quarter of the bed," Tonks said in a rather sultry voice, heading for the bedroom. Harry's reply was blocked as a lilac-scented shirt hit him in the face.

**oOo**

Someone watching the field to the east of the Burrow might have heard a soft pop, but they wouldn't have seen anything. Tonks and Harry, wrapped up together under the Invisibility Cloak, had their wands pointed over each other's shoulders as they slowly turned in a circle. They had discovered that if they crouched and pressed tightly together, they could Apparate under the cloak. Though Tonks assured him it was something that only time would take care of, Harry's Apparitions still made a loud cracking sound, much to his irritation, so she took the lead.

"Looks clear to me, love," Tonks whispered. Harry assented and pulled the cloak off, their wands casting a circle of light as they began the trek to the Burrow.

"We should have set a more specific time and place," Harry murmured. "As much as I love the Weasleys, I'd rather not see any of them. That would complicate things."

"Indeed. Hindsight's a bitch."

As they approached the house, the hairs on the back of Harry's neck started to stand up. Something seemed wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't until Tonks had one leg over the fence that he figured it out. He held one arm in front of her.

"There's no light inside," he said, his stomach dropping with dread.

"It's the middle of the night?" Tonks guessed uneasily. "Reckon they're all just asleep."

Harry shook his head. His instincts were on full alert. "In all the times I've stayed here, Mrs. Weasley has always left a light on in the kitchen. And Ron and Hermione should be up."

"_Homenum Revelio_," Tonks muttered, and a jet of light shot from her wand into the house. When nothing happened, they shared a look of worry before stepping over the fence, moving toward the house cautiously with wands at the ready.

"Dora, something is not right here."

"I know." She stopped, shaking her head. "Where _is_ everyone?"

"Hello, beautiful. We hoped you could tell us that."


	29. Imperio

**Imperio**

_Two against six. And they have our wands. Well, this should be fun._

At least half a dozen figures had appeared behind Tonks and Harry, each with a lit wand pointed at them. The couple had parried the first two disarming spells but couldn't block four at once. Tonks shifted from foot to foot, keeping herself loose and thinking rapidly. Not only did they have to regain their wands, but if the anti-Apparition ward was still over the Burrow, they'd have to make a break for it.

"Well well well, Nymphadora Tonks. Going for younger men these days?"

"Forget about 'er. Look 'oo we 'ave 'ere," a second figure said. He strode to Harry and dragged him over to the first man, pointing his light at Harry's head. "Lookit. The scar. We got 'arry Potter, we do. We 'it the jackpot."

"What do you want?" Tonks said, trying to distract them. Whoever these men were, two things were clear: they weren't friends, and they wanted Harry.

"We want you, beautiful," the first man, probably the ringleader, said. "Actually, we want your boyfriend there. You're just a bonus."

"And what did you do with the Weasleys?" Tonks asked, buying time. The longer they talked, the longer she had to figure out how to get Harry away.

"They're gone, ain't they?" One of the other men spoke up.

"Shut it," the first man snapped.

"Oh, sod off, Scabior! They know we're looking for 'em." He turned back to Tonks. "And you is going to tell us where they went before we turn you in. Fat lot of gold, that family's worth." _Gold?_

"I might keep the girl for myself," another one said. "Pretty little thing, ain't she?"

"You're not going to touch her," Harry snarled.

"Don't like the idea of someone else's hands on your woman, do you, Potter?" Scabior said. Why did that name sound familiar? "Good thing you didn't know her at Hogwarts, then."

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Tonks asked lightly. He stepped forward. It was something about the red streak in his hair ... "Ah. Still jealous, are you?" She turned her attention to Harry, trying to glance around at the same time to see if they were surrounded. "He was ahead of me at Hogwarts. This slimy little Slytherin asked me out for two straight years, though that's not much of a compliment as he hit on any halfway-decent girl that walked past him. And some boys as well. Maybe a ghost or two."

"Cheeky little wench, aren't you? Especially since I seem to be the one with the upper hand today," Scabior drawled.

"Really? I fear you've miscalculated, but you were never that smart. There's only six of you and two of us." She watched Scabior carefully, but his expression didn't change, and that made her reasonably sure there weren't hidden reinforcements. Good. "Pretty good odds, I'd say." Bold words aside, Tonks still cast about for a quick escape route. If they took them to Voldemort, everything would be over.

"That's what I always liked about you, Tonks." Scabior came closer. "So feisty. I bet you're dynamite in bed. How is she, Potter?"

"Shut up," Harry said, his tone dangerously cold as he struggled against the man holding him. "Leave her alone."

Scabior laughed. "And you're going to make me? How about a taste of what awaits once we hand you over to the Dark Lord?" With his wand pointed directly at her chest, twirling theirs in his other hand, Scabior moved until he was next to Tonks, digging the thin piece of wood into her neck.

"Pay attention now, beautiful," he whispered into her ear. "Smith? Potter first."

One of the men, with a truly disturbing smirk, leveled his wand at Harry. "_Crucio!_"

Tonks's heart stopped. She had more experience with the Cruciatus Curse than she cared to remember, but watching Harry fall to his knees and hearing his screams of pain hurt her immeasurably more than anything she'd ever felt personally. It had to end, she couldn't take any more, he was hurting and she couldn't help him.

"Stop!" she screamed, her voice shaking. "Stop, please! I'll do whatever you want, tell you everything we know." All six men looked at her, and thankfully the torture ended.

"What are you doing, Dora?" Harry asked hoarsely as he was yanked to his feet.

"What's necessary," she replied, desperately hoping he was strong enough to help with what she was about to do. All she had to do was get Scabior even closer …

"And what do you mean by that?" the man in question asked, eying her warily.

"Lower your wand, come here, and I'll tell you. Just don't hurt him anymore."

Still watching her carefully, he lowered the wand, and she swallowed. He slowly started to walk around her as if evaluating her. When he was behind her, he dragged one hand across the back of her neck, and she moved. Ducking her head, she threw her elbow behind her, digging sharply into Scabior's solar plexus. He bent over, wheezing and clenching his stomach. Dropping to the ground, Tonks avoided the stunners that came her way, all of which hit Scabior. He collapsed like a bag of potatoes, and Tonks snatched the wands from his limp grasp.

"_Stupefy!_" she yelled through the grass. Three jets of light shot from her wands, and three men dropped.

Harry had charged like a chimaera into Smith, and they were wrestling on the ground as Harry strained to pry the wand from his hand. Slipping in the dirt as she scrambled to her feet, Tonks fired another stunner at the man behind Harry, but in her haste to get up she missed. With a loud BANG, the man sent Harry flying away. Sprinting towards them, she stunned him in her second attempt, but at the same time Smith caught her with a trip jinx, making her skid painfully across the ground. The wands flew out of her hand, sliding out of reach. Tonks rolled over, and Smith stood above her, the same chilling leer on his face as he brought his wand to bear. Summoning all her remaining strength, Tonks threw both feet up into his stomach, trying to knock him off balance. He lurched but remained standing, at least until a large rock flew into the side of his temple.

"Dora, are you okay?" Harry rushed up, pulling her to her feet.

She spit some grass out. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." He glanced around, breathing heavily.

"Nice throw, Harry." She recovered their wands, giving Harry's to him. "Ropes and memory charms?" Harry nodded, and they worked quickly, gathering wands as they did, something they had decided after their skirmish with the Death Eaters after the wedding.

"Let's keep a few," Harry said suddenly. "One for each of us. We can break the others, but I reckon it would be nice to have a backup, especially if we can find a way to keep them hidden on ourselves." Nodding, Tonks handed two random wands to Harry before breaking the remaining four over her knee.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

**oOo**

It had been a fortnight, and Harry didn't know whether to be relieved or scared. Two weeks with no sign of Hermione or the Weasleys. Two weeks without any word. Two weeks in which he and Tonks had searched high and low, even daring a quick visit to a deserted yet suspiciously trashed 12 Grimmauld Place. Tonks had attempted to find Ron's Aunt Muriel's house but had been unsuccessful. As she said, it was either under the Fidelius, or due to the fact that she had only been there once under extreme duress, she simply couldn't remember where it was. Harry hoped it was the former; it made him believe that those who were practically family were safe. They had grown reckless, seeking such places as Moody's old house and the Lupin family home (both as empty as the Burrow), and Tonks had nearly gotten arrested when asking probing questions in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed after a late dinner one night. "What did you do that for?"

"Knut for your thoughts?" Tonks asked.

"You do realize that's only a phrase?" He pocketed the small bronze coin she'd thrown at him, glaring at his girlfriend in annoyance. Harry had settled into a dark mood over the last few days, and Tonks unflinchingly bore the brunt of it.

She shrugged. "You've been sitting like a great lump all evening, staring off into space. Are you alright?"

"Just frustrated," he said, flicking his fringe out of his eyes. "I don't know what else to do."

"It's like the entire Order has gone underground," Tonks remarked, brushing her hair back with both hands.

"Maybe they have," said Harry, sending their plates to the sink with a wave of his wand. He made his way to the sofa, gesturing with his head for Tonks to follow, and she did, laying with her legs in his lap and one hand playing with his hair distractedly. "It's the only explanation," he continued. "If they had been captured, or – or worse, the Snatchers wouldn't have asked us where they were."

"I guess since You-Know-Who has taken over, he can blatantly go after the Order," said Tonks. "What should we do now?"

"I told you before, I don't know," he grumbled, and he truly didn't.

In all their planning, they had never considered the idea that Ron and Hermione might not be with them. Harry hadn't done anything in the last six years without Ron, Hermione, or both by his side, and despite how much he loved Tonks, he was a bit lost. Harry thought long and hard while they sat silently, absorbing the soothing feeling of Tonks stroking his hair while he rubbed her knee absently.

"I think," he said haltingly. "We're going ahead with the Ministry plan. Day after tomorrow." Tonks regarded him steadily, and he perceived a look of pity in her blue eyes. Before she could say anything, Harry stood up abruptly, feeling disloyal. "I'm going to bed."

Harry stripped to his pants and slid under the sheet, facing the window. He was upset with himself for being short with Tonks, and with her for not making the decision for him, and with Ron and Hermione for disappearing, and above all with Voldemort for making the Horcruxes in the first place. Harry just felt helpless, something he hated.

About five minutes later he felt the bed shift as Tonks lay next to him. She curled up against his back, sliding one bare leg over his. "We're doing the right thing," she said softly, her breath warm against the back of his neck. "Wherever they are, they haven't been captured, and we have a job to do. Once we get the locket, we'll look again."

"Then why do I feel so awful?"

"Because you love them," she said simply. "They'll be okay, Harry. They're probably doing the same thing we are. It's not like we made it easy for them to find us."

"I guess." Harry rolled over, pulling Tonks into his arms. "We're about to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic."

"Sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?" She snorted. "It could be worse. We could be trying to break in someplace like Gringotts or Hogwarts."

**oOo**

Concentrating, Tonks stared at the unconscious woman in front of her, making slight changes as she perfected her appearance. As Polyjuice Potion didn't work on Metamorphmagi, Tonks had chosen a former coworker for her victim, someone whose voice she was familiar with and could fairly imitate. Looking like her, of course, wasn't an issue, though Weatherby was somewhat chubbier than Tonks remembered.

"How's this?" she asked Harry.

He looked up after plucking a hair from Albert Runcorn, a tall, heavily built man they had chosen because he worked in the same department as Umbridge. Harry examined her for several seconds before nodding. "Good." He dropped the hair into his flask of Polyjuice Potion, and it turned an ebony color.

"Right, so our watches are synced. We meet back here in an hour if we haven't found or been able to corner Umbridge, and we'll try tomorrow. These sleeping beauties easily ought to be out for that long. You remember the plan?"

"Of course." Without further ado, Harry emptied the flask. He grimaced as his body began to distort, shooting upwards and filling out Runcorn's clothing. A thick beard grew on his face.

"Ick. I prefer you clean-shaven." Tonks wrinkled her nose as she pushed Harry out the door. "I'll see you inside." She gave him a few minutes' start before following.

_Ugh, this is bloody disgusting_. Tonks gingerly stepped inside a toilet, and the fact that she remained dry did nothing to lessen her distaste. Holding her breath, she flushed, sending herself sliding down a chute and out a fireplace that used to be reserved for Floo traffic. She took a few steps and froze.

It was not the Ministry she remembered. Gone was the peaceful Fountain of Magical Brethren, which had been quickly repaired after Voldemort and Dumbledore's duel well over a year earlier, and in its place was a giant black statue of a witch and wizard. "MAGIC IS MIGHT" was carved at the base. Looking around, she saw that most of the workers looked harassed and slightly intimidated; they walked quickly with their heads down, as if trying not to draw attention to themselves. In contrast, every so often someone would walk past with his chin held high, strutting with importance. Snatchers and those that supported the new regime, she supposed, although she also spotted a few Death Eaters.

"Auror Weatherby," a deep voice rumbled in her ear. Starting, she turned around to see Harry, looking very out of place as Runcorn. She gave him her best impression of Weatherby's nervous smile and headed for the lifts, Harry on her heels. They were forced to share a lift with a wizard from Magical Maintenance, but fortunately he exited at the Department of Magical Transportation.

"Alright?" Harry asked.

"Fine," she answered. "So I'm going to check the trial schedule at the DMLE, and you're going to look for her in her office."

He nodded. "I shouldn't have any problems. People seem to be scared of me."

"You are rather intimidating," she said with a grin. "This is so weird. Did you see they replaced the fountain?"

"Yeah. Nice statue." As the lift clanged to a stop, Harry briefly caught her hand. "Good luck." She gazed at him, wanting to bid him to be careful, wishing she could stay with him, but they were forced apart as others flooded the lift.

Tonks stepped into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on the second floor of the Ministry of Magic. They were steps she had taken a thousand times before, late, early, at a run, tired, excited, nervous, bored, and even with a hangover once or twice, but never had she felt like an imposter. Which, she supposed, was true. Taking a deep breath, Tonks proceeded to the Auror Office.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully as she passed Williamson. He stopped, looking at her with a perplexed expression, and she silently chided herself. Tonks was on good terms with Williamson; Weatherby, however, was not, due to an ill-advised series of dates. _You're Weatherby, not Tonks. Weatherby, Weatherby, Weatherby. You're a bit twitchy and self-conscious and not at all clumsy. Do not trip._ Disguise was Tonks's specialty and not simply due to her natural talent: she had an eye for details others didn't see, a knack for noticing the smallest mannerisms. As many times as she had taken on the persona of another, she'd never sustained the appearance of a colleague for any length of time, and the difficulty was compounded by being in her former place of work. It was far too easy to fall back into her own personality.

Tonks made it into the Auror Office without any further missteps. She headed for Weatherby's cubicle on the slim chance the Auror would have a trial schedule on hand, but halfway there she came to a halt without realizing it as she passed her own former cubicle. Someone had cleaned it, placing all her belongings into a box on her desk. A robe in lurid purple hung over the side, and Tonks reached out, fingering it.

"It's weird without her around, isn't it?" Dropping the robe guiltily, Tonks whirled around to see another former colleague, Savage, leaning against the wall. "Seems quieter. And certainly less of a mess."

"Oh, um, yeah," Tonks replied. "We weren't great friends, but she was … nice." _This is too bizarre!_

"You know what they're saying?" Savage leaned forward, glancing around and lowering his voice. "They say she's mixed in with Potter somehow."

"Really?" Tonks was glad Weatherby's voice was naturally higher than her own.

"Could be. When we were stationed in Hogsmeade, I saw her talking to him a few times. Him and those Weasley kids." Savage shook his head regretfully. "Odd, isn't it, that she happened to resign the day before everything changed, and without any hint beforehand? No one's seen hide nor hair of her or Potter since then."

"I – I suppose it is. Probably just a coincidence."

"All I'm saying is if she is with him, she better watch out or she'll find herself number two. Run, Tonks, run."

Tonks nodded, having no clue what number two was. "Well, I should go. Er, goodbye."

She nearly ran to Weatherby's cubicle, keeping her head down. That was without a doubt the oddest conversation she'd ever had, and even more worrisome was that someone had caught on to the fact that she was with Harry. When she reached the cubicle, she sank into the chair, holding her head in her hands for a minute before her mind stopped spinning. Then she quickly sifted through everything on and in Weatherby's desk. When she didn't find anything, she wasn't surprised; it wasn't common for Aurors to keep trial schedules unless they were personally involved. Giving the appropriate greetings to those she met along the way, Tonks quickly hurried to the DMLE front desk.

"Hello," she said to the receptionist. "Do you have today's trial schedule handy? I need to speak with, uh, Mafalda Hopkirk."

The receptionist eyed her curiously but handed a roll of parchment. "Here it is, but you know they have trials all day."

"All day?" Tonks repeated, clueless.

"They have for weeks." The receptionist stared at her, knitting her eyebrows. "The entire department knows that. Are you okay?"

"Oh, just busy, with all these … trials," Tonks improvised. "Everything runs together these days. Thanks."

She beat a hasty retreat to the nearest loo, where she locked herself in a stall and unrolled the parchment. Her eyes widened as she read the parchment. The receptionist hadn't been exaggerating; trials were running literally all day, all for something called the Muggle-Born Registration Committee, all under the supervision of one Dolores Umbridge, and all down in the courtrooms. Though they had known Umbridge was involved in all trials in her position as Senior Undersecretary, they hadn't known about the frequency. At least she knew where to go. Tucking the parchment into her purse, she hurried to the lift. When it opened, she was surprised to see it occupied by none other than Harry in his disguise as Runcorn.

"Harry!" she said as soon as the door closed. He glanced at her, startled. "Harry, it's me."

"Oh, right. Dora, she's not in her office, but you'll never –"

"I know where she is," Tonks interrupted. "Trials all day down in the courtrooms. Level ten."

"We don't have a whole lot of time left," Harry said, checking his watch. "We'll have to get her alone right away if we're going to be able to give her the Veritaserum, find out where the locket is, and modify her memory. And then leave."

"I've a Decoy Detonator ready," Tonks said, pulling one out of her purse, but she immediately shoved it back in as the lift clanged to a stop. When the door opened, she gave a timid smile to the first woman, whom she recognized as Mafalda Hopkirk, looking rather nervous as well. After Mafalda stepped into the lift, it was all Tonks could do to maintain a straight face and keep her jaw from plummeting to the floor.

Standing right there in front of them was none other than Dolores Jane Umbridge herself. _Wearing_ the very locket they sought. In all their planning, they had never entertained the possibility that she might actually have the locket on her person, which, in the clear visibility of hindsight, was a gross oversight. Lockets were meant to be worn, after all.

"Good morning, Albert," Umbridge said warmly in that simpering voice, which turned frosty as she barely glanced at Tonks. "Weatherby."

"Hello," Harry rumbled. "Uh, Dolores, could I speak to you, in your office perhaps? It's very urgent."

"I'm sorry, Albert, I'm afraid it will have to wait," she replied as the doors shut and the lift began to move. "I've a busy schedule today. So many Muggle-borns to interrogate …" She laughed harshly.

"It really is rather urgent," Harry insisted. He flicked his eyes at Tonks and Mafalda. "I can't speak freely in here."

"And as I said, you will have to wait," Umbridge said, a hint of annoyance in her tone. "Really, Albert, I think you of all people understand the importance of the Muggle-Born Registration Committee."

Harry peeked at Tonks, frustration in his eyes. They were so close, the locket within their grasp, but they either had to cause a scene or try another day. Without another thought, Tonks subtly pointed her wand at Umbridge and whispered under her breath, "_Imperio._"

Though nothing visible happened, it was as if a thread flew from her mind down her arm and out her wand into Umbridge. She was at once Tonks and Umbridge, and it was the matter of a simple thought for her to make the other woman speak. "You know, Albert, I am feeling a bit under the weather. Perhaps I will return to my office for a bit. You can accompany me and tell me what is so important."

"Er, alright, Dolores," Harry said, bewilderment unmistakable in both his eyes and tone. "I hope you aren't getting sick."

"Mafalda?" Umbridge said. The other woman jumped. "Go down to the courtrooms and tell them all trials have been canceled for today."

She was perplexed. "But, Dolores –"

"Do as I say, Mafalda," Umbridge said, sickeningly sweet. "These are my trials, are they not?" Mafalda nodded, obviously cowed by Umbridge.

Harry pressed a button and the lift changed directions, heading for level one. No one spoke until the doors opened again, when Tonks muttered something about needing to see Percy Weasley and trailed Harry and Umbridge. She made Umbridge walk all the way to her office, nodding politely to those that greeted her, but when they were within sight of her door Tonks came to a complete standstill.

Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye. His eye, the very glass eye Tonks had seen rotate in her direction at least a thousand times, was in Umbridge's door, staring out at the crowd of workers who were assembling pamphlets. Fury started to build up, and she gritted her teeth. That awful woman! When Tonks got her alone, she was going to – Harry grabbed her wrist.

"Aren't you coming, Weatherby?"

Blinking to clear her head, she saw that Umbridge had stopped walking as well and was looking around in befuddlement. Sucking in her breath, Tonks quickly concentrated, making Umbridge continue into her office. Harry released her wrist and they both followed.

"_Colloportus_," Harry said as soon as the door shut. "What did you do?"

"She's under the Imperius Curse," Tonks said, both her voice and her hands shaking as the enormity of what she'd done began to sink in. "I – I panicked. It was right there, and I just couldn't go through this again tomorrow, and …" Harry shook her shoulders, and she stopped rambling.

"What's going on?" Umbridge said, gazing at them with clear confusion.

"I don't think it's strong enough," Tonks whispered.

"You really have to mean it," Harry murmured, but before she could question him on that, he pointed his wand at Umbridge. "_Stupefy_." She collapsed. "That felt good."

Tonks took a deep breath of relief as she severed her link with the hated woman. Her shoulders felt lighter. Glancing at her watch, she winced. They were really going to push it. "That's Mad-Eye's bloody eye!"

"That's what I was going to tell you in the lift," Harry said as he yanked the necklace off Umbridge's neck. "_Geminio_." A duplicate of the necklace appeared on Umbridge's desk. Handing the Horcrux to Tonks, he put the fake one on Umbridge and prepared to modify her memory.

Tonks shuddered as she put the Horcrux in her pocket. It was warm to the touch, and she swore she felt it ticking. _I have a piece of Voldemort's soul in the pocket of my trousers. How lovely._ Something washed over her briefly, a cloud of depression that reminded her of dementors. She twitched her head, shaking away the gloominess, and glanced at Harry. He was maneuvering Umbridge into her chair, trying to make sure nothing was out of place. As she turned away, perversely drawn back to the eyeball in the door, something on the desk caught her eye.

Though it was upside down from her point of view, she easily made out a picture of Arthur Weasley on top of a stack of folders. Curiosity got the better of her, and she picked it up. When she did, she spotted another familiar face underneath, that of Remus Lupin. Tonks began to flip through the folders quickly, experiencing a jolt of surprise when she saw Harry's face and an even larger jolt when she saw her own.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked when she picked up the entire stack.

"Look at these!" she said, holding them up for his attention. "They've got intelligence on nearly every member of the Order! They're watching all of them!" Handing one at random to Harry, she narrowed her eyes as she came upon his again. _Undesirable Number One?_

"Harry –" She paused as she looked up and her eyes met green, not the ice blue of Runcorn. "Oh no. Our time's up, you're changing back, we have to get out of here." Wanting to continue reading the intelligence files, she quickly duplicated the stack, shrinking the originals to fit into her purse as Harry placed the copies back on the desk.

"Grab that eye when this goes off," Harry said as they rushed to the door, slipping a Decoy Detonator outside. "I'm not leaving it here for her."

Agreeing wholeheartedly, Tonks waited for the telltale loud bang, snatching the glass eye as soon as she heard it. They hurried to the lift as fast as they could without running outright, ignored during the upheaval. Black smoke filled the air, and something had upset the pamphlets, for they were fluttering like snowflakes. Panicked personnel darted every which way, creating an effective screen for Tonks and Harry to escape.

She stared at Harry in dismay while the lift dropped. His face was beginning to distort, making him look like he was about to be sick. Damn. How could they have lost track of time like that? Tonks bit her lip as they shared an alarmed look before the doors opened with a clang into the Atrium. It was more crowded than it had been earlier now that the workday had officially started, and that was both a blessing and a curse. Harry ducked his head as he tried to pass through the crowd, and Tonks pursued, watching with dread as she saw him shorten, stealthily drawing her wand just in case. It wasn't a moment too soon, for with his head down Harry wasn't watching where he was going, and he careened into an elderly wizard in plain black robes.

"Excuse me, I'm so … wait …" The man gazed at Harry, comprehension dawning on his wrinkled face. "Harry … Harry Potter?"

The name spread like Fiendfyre. "Did he say Harry Potter? … Harry Potter … It's Potter … Potter? Harry Potter? … He's here … Harry Potter!"

"I'm an Auror! Out of the way!" Tonks yelled as Harry broke into a run, shoving people to the side. She shot spells in Harry's direction with precise aim, trying to make it look like she was chasing him as she blew people out of his path.

"Who are you?" The real Auror Weatherby had just stumbled out of a fireplace looking distinctly disheveled. Shocked that the woman could have woken up so quickly, Tonks paled, literally: her hair flared white, and her skin and eyes lightened. "Wait, Tonks?"

Dropping her adopted persona, Tonks began to cast knockback jinxes as quickly as she could, trying to clear a path while not hurting anyone at the same time. Harry did the same in front of her. They raced to the outgoing fireplaces as spells flew past them, hitting innocents indiscriminately. Sparing a quick glance over her shoulder, her eyes widened as she took in the advancing group that included at least two Death Eaters.

"_Impedimenta!_" she cried, pushing the entire crowd behind her backwards. It wasn't far, but it was enough to give them a few seconds lead. Harry's hand was outstretched behind him, and she grabbed it, sweaty fingers slipping a few times before she got a solid grip. They finally reached a fireplace and flew up, popping out of a toilet, both crammed tightly inside a single stall. Somehow Harry twisted on the spot, and they Disapparated.

Neither spoke until they reached the porch of their cabin, well inside their protective enchantments. Out of breath and leaning against the wall, Tonks turned to Harry. "Alright?"

"Fine." Leaning on his knees until he caught his breath, he straightened up, loosening the tie and collar of Runcorn's too-large clothing. "You?"

"Yeah. Close call, huh?"

"Too close. And they know you're with me now."

Tonks waved her hand dismissively. "They had already guessed it somehow. Savage told me while I was in the Auror Office." She blew her hair out of her eyes, running one hand over her head. Now that it was over, her thoughts returned to what she'd done in the lift, and her hands began to tremble as they had in Umbridge's office. "I can't believe I did that, Harry. I cast an Unforgivable. I'm as bad as they are."

"Stop," Harry said firmly, taking her hands in his. "You're not. You did what you had to. No telling if we could have found her as easily tomorrow or if she wore it every day."

"But I feel – I feel so, so _dirty_." She tugged her hands away and began to pace, unconsciously brushing at herself. "It's like I've crossed some invisible line and I can't turn around. That was wrong, so wrong!"

"Dora, we all make mistakes." A shadow passed through Harry's eyes before he looked away. "I – I tried to use the Cruciatus. Twice."

"What? Who? When?" she sputtered, stunned into ceasing her restless pacing.

"On Bellatrix, after the Department of Mysteries, and on Snape, after he killed Dumbledore." He came to her, taking her face in his hands gently. "Listen, I'm not proud of it. But it happened. Do you look at me differently now?"

In the green eyes she adored, Tonks saw fear that she might answer in the affirmative, but deeper than that, she saw the same Harry that had made her fall in love with him despite her resistance, imperfect but brave, stubborn but loving. "No, you're still my Harry."

"And you're still my Dora." He kissed her briefly, and her self-doubt began to dissipate.

After they went inside, Harry turned to her eagerly. "Let's see it." She pulled the locket out, fighting a wave of revulsion as she handed it to Harry, whose expression changed as soon as he touched it. "I think it knows we want to destroy it. Could you feel that?"

Tonks nodded. "It's like a physical presence. What should we do with it in the meantime?"

"Er … I don't want to leave it lying around, but I don't want to keep it on me either." He shuddered. "It makes me … uncomfortable."

"Me, too. Give it here." Again Tonks swore it felt like a beating heart in her palm. Walking to the wall with the map, she held the necklace against the wall. "_Epoximise._" The locket froze in place.

"Do you think it's safe, stuck up there on the wall?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Bit of soul or not, it's not going to sprout tiny little legs and run away. It will be fine, Harry."

"I guess." They regarded the Horcrux for a long minute before Harry looked at her, smiling slowly. "We did this, you know. You and me, without help from anyone else. We have a Horcrux."

An incredulous grin spread on her face to match Harry's. "I cannot believe it. That was one of the most foolhardy things I've ever done, but we did it, without a scratch on us." She began to laugh at the absurdity of it, and when Harry joined her, embracing her and spinning around, she let out a whoop. They had actually done it. They had a Horcrux.


	30. Sword A or Sword B

**Sword A or Sword B?**

_She was back in that chilly cellar, tied down and terrified again. She knew what would happen: Bellatrix would show up any minute now, pointing her wand and shooting that excruciating jet of red light. Sure enough, her dark-haired aunt stepped out of the shadows, a wand in between her slender fingers. But it wasn't Bellatrix's wand; it was Tonks's own._

"_What are you going to do to me?" Tonks asked, wishing her voice wasn't quaking._

_Bellatrix looked amused. "I'm not going to do anything, you little brat. You are."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Bellatrix began to wander around languidly, twirling Tonks's wand in her hand. "You're just like me, you know, Nymphadora."_

"_Don't _call_ me Nymphadora," Tonks said stubbornly. "And I'm nothing like you."_

"_Then why are you here, you filthy mongrel?"_

"_Because you –" Tonks stopped, looking at her surroundings. She wasn't tied up anymore. And somehow her wand was in her own hand._

"_Do it," Bellatrix mocked, her arms spread in surrender. "Here's your chance. Or is wittle baby Tonksie too scared?"_

_The witch was defenseless. Now was Tonks's chance to get her back for Sirius, to get revenge for the scars on her own body and mind. Tonks was filled with loathing and rage, and it was a simple matter to point her wand and utter one word. "_Crucio_." Bellatrix screamed, falling to the ground as her body convulsed. Tonks felt good, full of power. She _liked_ this feeling._

"_See, niece?" Bellatrix said once Tonks lifted the curse. "You liked it. You're just like me."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Take another look." Suddenly the older witch was on her feet, as if she'd never been tortured, grabbing Tonks's arm painfully and steering her to a nearby mirror. "Tell me what you see."_

_Bellatrix's likeness was the same: dark, heavily lidded eyes; masses of black curls; high cheekbones set in a pale, haughty face. But when Tonks cut her eyes to her own reflection, she was shocked. It was her pale, heart-shaped face, with the similar cheekbones. But instead of blue, her wide eyes were a dark gray. Instead of pink or purple or even brown, her hair was the deepest black._

"_I'm not like you," Tonks said desperately, screwing up her face as she tried to fix her appearance. To her horror, her powers were gone. She was stuck like this forever._

"_Now you have the proper appearance of a true Black to match your soul," Bellatrix drawled in delight. "Just like me."_

"_I'm nothing like you."_

"_No?" Bellatrix bent her head in a manner Tonks herself often did, curls spilling to one side. "If you say so." She leaned against the pillar carelessly. "You've a wand, not me. Why don't you make good on your promise and take care of me once and for all? 'I'm going to kill her', you said. Do it."_

_Trembling, Tonks lifted her wand and pointed it straight at her aunt's heart._

Tonks bolted up in the bed, panting and sweating, her eyes filled with green light. It was a dream. Just a dream. She had dreamed of being back in that cellar many times before, but this was different. _It's just a dream. You're nothing like her. Just lingering guilt, that's all_. She glanced over at Harry, relieved to see he was still asleep, the usual slight frown on his face endearing and reassuring.

After tossing and turning for a few minutes, Tonks decided she would never return to sleep. She slipped out of bed quietly, trying not to wake her sleeping boyfriend, and took a long, hot shower, hoping the steam would clear her troubled mind. It didn't, but the sight that awaited her when she returned to their bedroom helped. Harry was sitting up in the bed, the back of his hair sticking straight up as he ran a hand across his face drowsily. He had obviously just woken up.

"Why are you awake?" he mumbled.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied vaguely. He gave her a searching look but said nothing. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"It's fine. Come back, love."

Dropping her towel, Tonks slipped underneath the blankets obligingly. "Since I'm up, I could make breakfast for a change."

Harry chuckled lowly, flicking a still-wet strand of brown hair fondly. "I like a bit more than soggy cornflakes to start my day, thank you."

"See if you ever get breakfast in bed with that attitude."

"And have it spilled on me? I'll pass."

Tonks swatted him affectionately, tugging her hair out of his grasp and sitting up in his lap as she tilted her head to one side thoughtfully. "How should I go today? Pink and spiky? Blonde pigtails? Turquoise, pulled back out of my way?"

Harry observed as she demonstrated. Tonks had learned early on that he enjoyed watching her morph, and she was happy to indulge him. "I like the turquoise," he said. "You don't wear that often."

"Turquoise it is."

Harry grinned. "Now that that's settled, what would you like for breakfast?"

Tonks pursed her lips, running through the possibilities in her head. They had ample food, and Harry wasn't a bad cook. "Pancakes," she decided. "If you want, love."

"Anything for my favorite girl."

Tonks smiled; Harry was obviously in an unusually good mood. "You spoil me, Mr. Potter," she called as he left the room.

"You deserve it, Miss Tonks."

**oOo**

"Do you think they're all together?"

Tonks placed the stack of intelligence files back onto the table and blew out her breath in a tired sigh. After poring over the files for days and sneaking into Diagon Alley for copies of old Daily Prophets, it was clear that nearly the entire Order of the Phoenix had been forced into hiding at some point after Bill and Fleur's wedding. All were wanted by the Ministry on one trumped-up charge or another, but nothing had incensed the couple so much as the fact that Harry was wanted for questioning on Dumbledore's death. Harry had raged until Tonks pointed out that it was merely a façade for Voldemort to get his hands on him and turn public opinion against him. True to Savage's prediction, Tonks was now listed as Undesirable Number Two for her association with Harry, out in the open after the Ministry debacle.

"No, I don't think so," she disagreed. "It would be too risky. Likely they're all with relatives and protected under the Fidelius. Perhaps even out of the country, if they're lucky."

"So they could with be Hermione's parents at their safehouse, Muriel's house …"

"Bill's new home, yeah, places that aren't so overtly connected with the Order, that would give them time to put protections in place." Tonks glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye, wondering how her next words would go over. "So I reckon it's up to us to do this, then?"

"Yes, seems so," Harry agreed without a trace of his earlier frustrations.

She raised an eyebrow. "That's it? You aren't going to bite my head off and go all broody?"

Harry leaned forward on his elbows. "It's reassuring to know they're safe for right now. I hate that they're not here, don't get me wrong, but it beats not having a clue as to what happened. And maybe somehow we'll still meet up. I'm sure Hermione has all the other Horcruxes figured out and is just dying to tell someone."

Tonks laughed. "Probably. And hey, it's not like we're completely useless. We found one already, didn't we?"

"Exactly." Harry grinned, an audacious gleam in his eyes. "And I think I know a way to destroy it." As he outlined his plan, Tonks's eyes grew larger and larger.

"But Harry, we're not even sure the sword will do that," she objected when he was done.

"Why else would Dumbledore leave it to me?"

"The same reason he left you a children's book and an old Snitch. He was a barmy old coot."

"Dora. When it came to the Horcruxes, he knew what he was doing."

"Then why didn't he tell you?" she countered, giving voice to one of her oft-unspoken inner thoughts.

"For the last time, I don't know, and I wish that he had as much as you. It's not like he planned on getting murdered," Harry retorted irritably. "But I have a feeling about the sword. It's worth a shot. What do you think?"

"I think you have no sense of self-preservation," she muttered rebelliously. "And I think you'll do it whether or not I approve, so I might as well go with and try to keep you from getting killed. I told you in the beginning I was along for the entire ride, and I'm not getting off now."

Harry smiled, grabbing her hand across the table. "I love you, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too," Tonks said, smiling despite her reservations. She laughed hollowly. "And I thought breaking into the Ministry was reckless."

**oOo**

Narcissa Malfoy strode into the Leaky Cauldron at her haughtiest, holding the door open briefly after she entered.

"Good day, Madam Malfoy!" Tom the bartender rushed up. "Can I get you something?"

"No, thank you. Business in Knockturn Alley today." She swept past him without a backwards glance, again slow to let the door close behind her as she exited the pub in the rear, headed for the courtyard entrance into Diagon Alley.

Drawing her cloak close against the cold November evening, Narcissa swept down the lane, head held in the air imperiously as she ignored passerby, some of whom inclined their heads politely, though most simply kept out of her way. Her quick pace, arrogant expression, and known Death Eater affiliation discouraged anyone from speaking to her, and she made it to Knockturn Alley without incident, where she stopped in front of Borgin and Burkes. A keen observer would have noticed Narcissa swallow during her brief pause before opening the door to the shop, but no one was around. Slowly letting the door slide past her fingers and swing shut, she looked around as the bell tinkled.

"Madam Malfoy!" Borgin scurried out of the back, surprise evident in his oily tone. "What an unexpected pleasure! What can I do for you today?"

Surveying the shop to make sure it was empty, Narcissa swept up to the counter, looking down at Borgin from the tip of her nose. "I want to buy my son a Christmas present. Something special, not the normal riff-raff you have lying around here." She glanced around, her lip curling slightly. "And I'm in a hurry. If I can't find something soon, I'll be forced to go elsewhere."

Borgin immediately suggested several items of dubious origins, but Narcissa shot down each one. It wasn't until he mentioned something that he had in the back that her blue eyes lit up. "Perhaps that will work. Quickly, now."

Borgin bowed and hurried to the back, murmuring that it might take a few minutes.

"Take all the time in the world, you smarmy old man," Narcissa muttered the instant the door shut behind him. She hurried over the one side of the shop, slipping past various stands and tables until she came to a tall cabinet. "Ready, Harry?"

"Yeah, let's go," Harry replied, appearing from underneath his Invisibility Cloak. "Ladies first, Dora."

Tonks stepped inside the Vanishing Cabinet, pressing herself flat to make room for Harry. "Bit of a tight squeeze," she said quietly as Harry followed her inside. "Lucky we're on such good terms."

Harry held the door a centimeter away from closing. "On three. One … two … three!" He pulled the door securely shut.

Harry felt like he was being simultaneously stretched and compressed while also flipped over and over. It was a thousand times worse than Apparition or Portkey travel, and when his feet felt solid ground beneath him, he lurched forward against the door, tumbling out.

"That was awful," Tonks gasped, holding her stomach. She had resumed her normal appearance during the journey.

Harry, who had fallen over, agreed. "Why do magical methods of travel have to be so uncomfortable? And need I remind you that it was your idea to use the Vanishing Cabinets?"

"It was better than going into Hogsmeade. They're bound to be patrolling it, waiting for you to come back, for whatever reason."

"It's home," Harry said quietly, more to himself than Tonks, taking in their surroundings. He had never seen the Room of Requirement in this form. Centuries of students must have inadvertently used it for a hiding place. There were brooms, empty bottles, cages with odd animal-like skeletons, a bloody axe, books, furniture, and countless other broken objects.

"We still have a few hours until midnight," Tonks said as she began to wander down the nearest aisle, picking up random objects. "How's the map look?"

Harry pulled the Marauder's Map from his pocket and unfolded it. "Still busy. Most of the students are in their common rooms, but the teachers are all about and Snape's in the Headmaster's Office." He clenched one fist; he couldn't get over the fact that Dumbledore's killer inhabited his old office.

They spent the next few hours alternately reviewing their plans, both primary and back-up, and trying to entertain themselves. Tonks, by nature more restless than Harry, roamed the room, picking up and commenting on various things. She tossed a Fanged Frisbee at Harry once, but it lost steam halfway there and landed on top of a bookshelf.

"Hey, Harry!" Tonks called. "Do I look like a princess?" She picked up a tarnished tiara from a dusty statue and placed it on her head, striking a pose. It only lasted for a split second before she grimaced and yanked the tiara off her head, returning it to the statue hastily.

"What's wrong?"

She twitched her shoulders. "You remember the uncomfortable feeling the locket gave us when we held it? It was like that the instant I put it on."

"Weird." Harry cast a sidelong glance at the tiara. "Some sort of Dark Magic associated with it, I reckon."

Tonks shrugged dismissively. "S'pose so. Not all Hogwarts students have been upstanding citizens."

As midnight approached, they checked the Marauder's Map once again. Though nearly everyone was in their dormitories or quarters, Snape still paced the Headmaster's Office. While Harry kept an eye on it, Tonks found a broken mirror and used it to perfect her latest disguise.

"Hope this isn't bad luck," she said as she adjusted her pointed hat. "How's this?"

"Tartan dressing robe, severe bun, thin lips," Harry listed. "Good evening, Professor McGonagall."

Tonks grinned impishly, an odd sight on McGonagall's usually stern face. "I feel like I'm fifteen all over again."

"I forget you've done this before," Harry remarked, still examining the map.

"Loads of times, but I fear they'll do more than hand out detentions if we're caught."

"Then let's not get caught." Harry stood swiftly, preparing to pull the Invisibility Cloak over himself. "He's leaving."

They made their way to the door, and Tonks put a disillusionment charm on herself for good measure; she only planned to use her disguise if forced. If Harry focused, he could make out a shimmering quality to the air when she moved, but he hoped that wouldn't be noticeable in the dark castle. After making sure the coast was clear, they slid out the door quietly.

Tonks and Harry snuck through the castle slowly. While speed was preferred, Harry had to keep an eye on the map and maintain his cover under the cloak, and Tonks was dependent on moonlight from the few windows and whispered directions from Harry. They occasionally came across a teacher, ghost, or prefect, but between the map and shadows they made their way floor by floor without discovery.

"Dora," Harry hissed.

"Yeah?" came the whispered reply.

"McGonagall is around the next corner. We have to get the password, but don't scare her, or she'll either stun you or wake the entire castle."

"Got it."

They crept forward, but just as they rounded the corner, Tonks tripped on what was probably nothing and stumbled, her shoe clearly scuffing the floor. McGonagall whipped around quickly, but Harry acted faster, sending a jet of light at his former professor that left her frozen, tipping backwards. As he ran forward, Harry heard Tonks murmur something, sending a whoosh from her wand. Whatever the spell was, it kept the older witch from falling to the floor.

"Professor, it's me, it's Tonks," Tonks said, removing her disillusionment charm and morphing her face back to normal. "Catch her, Harry, and I'll remove the spell."

Letting his cloak slip so that his head showed, Harry steadied the teacher's rigid body, nodding at Tonks for her to proceed.

"_Finite._"

As her body unfroze, she automatically righted herself, holding one hand over her heart. "Nymphadora! Harry! What are you doing? It's incredibly dangerous for you to be here. If the Carrows or Snape found you …"

"We have a, um, special tool to prevent that, Professor," Harry said, holding up the Marauder's Map. "We'll be in and out quickly, but we need in the Headmaster's Office first. Can you get us inside?"

"Certainly." As she took off, Tonks and Harry followed, exchanging an impressed glance. For once, this might be easier than they expected.

"Does this have anything to do with the mission Dumbledore left you?" McGonagall asked as they sped down the corridor.

"It has everything to do with it," Tonks answered since Harry was busy checking the map. "How is everyone else?"

"Everyone is safe, as far as I know. Of course we don't have meetings anymore, but they've set up a secret radio broadcast to spread correct information. The Daily Prophet isn't fit to wipe your feet on these days."

"Was it ever?" Tonks mumbled sarcastically, but she quieted as McGonagall explained how to access Potterwatch. Harry was gratified that they named it after him, but even more so he was pleased to have a link to the outside world.

"And I suppose that really was you two at the Ministry of Magic in September?" Harry confirmed. "Can I tell the others I've seen you, that you're okay? We get messages around occasionally."

"Yes, tell them we'll be fine, no worries," Tonks said when they reached the Headmaster's (Harry refused to think of it as Snape's) office and McGonagall gave the password.

"I'll stick to this corridor and try to prevent anyone from passing through," she said as they began to climb the stairs.

"Thank you, Professor, for everything," Harry said gratefully. "And sorry about the body-bind."

"Good luck, Harry."

Harry wasn't sure what he expected as they entered the office. While all the various spindly instruments that marked Dumbledore's tenure were gone, neither was it filled with glass jars of various slimy, revolting things that Harry had seen so many times in Snape's office. In fact, besides books, furniture, and the portraits on the walls, it was more or less bare. And speaking of portraits …

"Harry, there it is!" Tonks cried, pointing to the case above the desk. She ran forward and began to open it, but Harry only had eyes for a portrait of a slumbering wizard with long grey hair.

"Dumbledore …" he whispered, unconsciously reaching out with his hand. He had so many questions, about the Horcruxes and his inheritance and Dumbledore himself. As his fingers brushed against the frame, it swung open, revealing nothing less than another sword.

"Uh, Dora?"

In the middle of removing the first sword, she swiveled, her eyes widening as she took in the second sword. She stared at it, then at hers, then back again at Harry's. "You never said anything about two swords."

"I – I didn't know there were. This was an accident."

"Well, which is it? You're the one who used it. Sword A or Sword B?"

Harry hefted the sword from behind Dumbledore's portrait. It looked like he remembered, and it felt right in his hand. Switching with Tonks, he examined the one from the case. It, too, looked just like he remembered and didn't feel any different. Holding them both at the same time, he felt a sort of pull towards the one he had found.

"It's this one," he decided. "It feels right."

Tonks was skeptical. "It _feels_ right?"

"Like the difference between holding your wand and mine."

Tonks shook her head as she returned what was hopefully a replica sword to the case. "I hope you're right. Although it was behind Dumbledore's portrait, and if he wanted to keep the original safe …"

Harry put the sword in a sort of scabbard they had spent two days designing, strapped to his back. "Let's get out of here." He swung the cloak around his body while Tonks placed a disillusionment charm on herself again, and as they walked out, Harry almost swore he heard a low chuckle, though he saw nothing. They paused at the bottom of the stairs while Harry checked the map. McGonagall was down at the end of the corridor as planned, but no one else was nearby.

Just as they had previously, Tonks and Harry crept through the castle stealthily, avoiding both humans and ghosts thanks to the Marauder's Map. It wasn't until they were about halfway back to the Room of Requirement that a problem occurred. Harry spotted a small black dot labeled "Neville Longbottom" racing down the seventh floor corridor. Chasing him were two other black dots, the Carrow siblings.

"No, no, no," Harry whispered as Neville's dot began to pace back and forth rapidly. After the third repetition, his dot disappeared. Harry swore.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked.

"Neville's in the Room of Requirement, and the Carrows are outside it. We can't get in there unless we know exactly what he is using it for. I tried so many times to get in when Malfoy was. I don't reckon 'a hiding place from the Carrows' will work."

"Good thing we have a back-up plan," Tonks remarked. "Hope Neville's okay."

They set off in a different direction, heading for the secret passageway into the store of Honeydukes sweetshop in Hogsmeade that Harry had used in his third year. It was risky; the passageways could be under watch, but that was the reason it was the back-up plan and not the original. This time, they were nearly caught. While waiting for Peeves the Poltergeist to pass by, Harry sneezed suddenly. There was nothing for it but to remain absolutely still and silent. It took ages, but Peeves finally gave up trying to find them and zoomed in the opposite direction. It was with great relief that they reached the statue of the humpbacked witch.

"_Dissendium_," Harry whispered, tapping it with his wand, and the statue's hump moved, revealing the passage. "After you, Dora." Harry saw the air shimmer as Tonks hoisted herself into the hole, waiting until she called the all-clear before clambering after her.

"Bit cramped, isn't it?" Tonks was crouched to avoid hitting her head on the earthen ceiling.

"Don't remember it being quite this small, but it's been years," Harry agreed, stowing the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map in Tonks's bag.

"Do you have any idea where it passes the Hogwarts boundaries?" Tonks asked as they walked, transfiguring her clothing and morphing her appearance back to normal as they went.

He shook his head before remembering she was in front of him. "None at all. We'll wait until we can see the door into Honeydukes before we try to Apparate."

Just like its size, Harry had forgotten how long it took to get into Hogsmeade. It seemed like they walked for well over an hour, yawning the entire time. At one point, Tonks shivered, turning to look at Harry with foreboding.

He'd felt it, too. "Dementors." They glanced upwards at the roof as if they could see through it before continuing.

Finally the wooden door came into sight. Extinguishing both their wands with mutters of "_Nox!_", Harry grabbed Tonks's hands, and she turned on the spot. And nothing happened.

Tonks cursed. "Honeydukes must have an anti-Apparition ward. Let's back off a bit."

They did so and tried again. And again, nothing happened.

"We're going to have to go outside," Harry said reluctantly. "If the door is bewitched so _Alohomora_ doesn't work …"

"We'll worry about that if it happens," Tonks said, returning the cloak to Harry. "I'm more concerned about the dementors."

Well concealed once again, they crept through the dark storeroom into the store proper. Though Tonks knocked over a case of Cockroach Clusters, the owners upstairs seemed too deeply asleep to notice. Breathing a sigh of relief, they continued to the door, which thankfully opened with an unlocking charm, and they slipped out quietly, preparing to Disapparate.

The instant the door shut behind them, the air was torn by a high-pitched screaming. Down the street, the door to the Three Broomsticks was thrown open, and people spilled into the road. He could hear noise from the opposite direction as well.

"Someone's here!" a man bellowed, raising his wand and doing something to make the awful screaming stop. "It could be Potter! Spread out! Search every doorway and alley!"

_What was that? How do they know I'm -_ Harry was yanked backwards as Tonks immediately dragged him into the alley next to the sweetshop. He felt her twist, but for the third time they stayed where they were. Frustration and anxiety mounting, they ran down the alley as fast as they could without making a sound. It led into yet another alley behind all the shops, enclosed by a thick brick wall. Veering suddenly, Tonks darted to one side, weaving around boxes and rubbish bins. Just as they reached a break in the wall, forestry visible through it, a dark figure appeared meters in front of them.

Tonks skidded to a stop, and Harry nearly collided with her, immediately slipping around to her front so she could get inside the cloak behind him. She pressed against his back, but when he felt her arm rise, he grabbed it.

"No," he breathed. There was a chance they hadn't been noticed

The figure gazed in their direction. "_Accio_ cloak!" he bellowed, but the cloak didn't even flutter. Harry slowly began to walk sideways, keeping one eye on what was presumably a Death Eater or Snatcher. He and Tonks inched towards the break in the wall. As soon as they were past it, Harry glanced back into the alley in time to see the man walk away.

"Go," Tonks urged, and he didn't need to be told twice. Caution to the wind, they sprinted through the trees, leaping over fallen branches as the cloak fluttered behind him. Harry half expected to hear shouts and see spells shoot past them, but they seemed to have gotten away.

The couple only stopped running when they began to feel a deep coldness. Harry shared a look of fear with Tonks, her face only just visible in the moonlight filtering through the trees before they heard a series of rattling breaths. Behind them, at least ten dementors approached.

"_Expecto – Expecto Patronum_," he heard Tonks whisper next to him. A silver light shot out of the tip of her wand but dissipated before it formed fully.

Trying to block out the familiar screams of his mother, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. _Tonks, her hair plastered with rain. "Harry, I feel _everything_ for you."_ He opened his eyes and raised his wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_" The silver stag charged out, headed for the nearest dementor. A moment later, Tonks's chameleon followed suit.

Locking both hands and eyes, Tonks twisted, and this time they finally disappeared.

**oOo**

Harry laid the locket carefully on a stump. He held the sword out to Tonks. "Would you like to do the honors?"

She regarded the locket with suspicion before turning her gaze to Harry. "Don't you?"

Shrugging, he said, "I've already done one."

"But you didn't know it was a Horcrux at the time," she protested.

"It still counts. Besides," he teased, "if you do this one, it will give you a reason to beg off once we get to the snake."

Harry did know how to get to her. Shuddering at the mere mention of that gigantic serpent, she accepted the sword.

"I'm going to tell it to open, and when I do, don't hesitate, just stab it." He paused, apprehension passing across his face. "Look, the bit of him in the diary tried to kill me. True, it had absorbed part of Ginny, but … be careful, okay?"

Tonks nodded, feeling ridiculous as she settled into a fighting stance and held the sword ready. Stepping back, Harry looked intently at the locket, twisting his head slightly. When he opened his mouth, she fought back the shivering sensation that swept over her at the sound of what must have been Parseltongue. The locket opened, and Tonks took a deep breath, preparing to swing the sword.

Then a cloud of smoky shadow began to spill out of the locket, moving upwards and swirling until it assumed a very familiar form.

"_I know what you want, Nymphadora. I know the deepest, darkest desires of your heart."_

Tonks stared at the Horcrux-Bellatrix in horror. This wasn't real. It wasn't.

"_Deep inside you're a Black, as Black as blackest night. Embrace it. You could be great, and I can help you."_

Somewhere in the very back of her mind, she heard Harry's voice, his yells a very vague echo. "Don't listen to her! Stab it!" But Tonks stared, transfixed, the sword dangling loosely at her side.

"_You're just like me. You know it. You want to cause pain to those that hurt you, that hurt your loved ones. You want them to suffer. You want to kill them. Don't you?"_

"No," Tonks whispered in desperation. "I'm different. I'm not like you."

"You're nothing like her! Stab it!"

"_I killed Sirius. I tried to kill you. I hurt you, made you scream, and I laughed. Don't you want to do the same to me? Put the locket on, and I can help you."_

"I – I don't …"

"Don't listen to it!"

"_Didn't you swear to kill me? Haven't you had your chances? Are you too afraid? It's a very simple spell. Just two words. All it takes is a swish of your wand. You've always been good at spells. You can do it, and I can help. You can have your revenge."_

Doubt began to assail Tonks. This wasn't real. But she had sworn to kill Bellatrix, and she'd faced her twice since then. She had had her chance, and she hadn't taken it. Merlin, she wanted to be able to so badly. Could the locket really help her …?

"It's not real!"

"_Just like me –"_

"Don't listen –"

"_Pick the locket up –"_

"Stab it –"

"_Hold on to your hate –"_

"Dora!" Her name was like a beam of light to her heart, and suddenly she could see Harry through the Horcrux-Bellatrix.

"_Just like me –"_

"I'M NOT!"

With a tremendous effort, Tonks swung the sword in a great arc, bringing it down through Horcrux-Bellatrix and onto the locket with all her strength. There was a great flash and a loud clang of metal against metal and a lengthy scream, and it was over. Tonks slumped to her knees in the wet grass, letting the sword slip from trembling fingers. With the back of her hand she brushed at her cheeks, dampened by tears she didn't remember falling.

"You're nothing like her. Couldn't be more different." Harry knelt in front of her, speaking in a low voice.

"I know," she whispered, her chest rising and falling with deep, rapid breaths. It was like the Horcrux read into her soul.

"In my fifth year, I was worried that something was wrong with me. I was angry, and everyone seemed to want to stay away from me, and then the whole snake incident with Mr. Weasley … I thought I was being possessed by Riddle, or even becoming like him. It's just - I reckon we all have a little bit of badness inside us. I think that's being human. Sometimes it's necessary to do things you don't like."

"I know," she repeated softly.

Harry stood, pulling her to her feet and into his arms. "For the record, I said I would kill Bellatrix, too. And I'm pretty sure Neville would like to have a go at her as well."

"We'll have to form a line," Tonks said with a shaky laugh.

They embraced for a long time. Tonks rested her head on Harry's shoulder, still unnerved. She wondered if she would ever forget what she had seen or heard in the Horcrux.

"We've got quite a task in front of us, don't we?" Harry said soberly. "Me, Riddle. You, Bellatrix."

Tonks blew out her breath, accepting the fact that she would have to do things she desired and detested at the same time. "Yeah."


	31. So Proud

**Author's Note: **Big, big thanks to Gune & Sav (you know who you are) for help on this chapter. Sometimes you need a shot of confidence, & sometimes you need to be nudged in another direction.  
We're closing in on the end, folks! Five more chapters after this. I've said it before & I'll say it again, but thank you, many times over, to all those who have reviewed, put this on favorite or alert, or simply glanced at it.

* * *

**So Proud**

"Christmas is in a few days," Tonks ventured, glancing up from the book she was pouring over for the third time.

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't get you anything," Harry said sarcastically, not moving his eyes from the Golden Snitch hovering in front of him. He had begun playing with it during downtime, a habit that annoyed Tonks to no end.

The weeks since their trip to Hogwarts had been stressful. The euphoria from successfully finding and destroying the locket had disappeared, and frustration took its place. They had searched the orphanage and the Riddle house, had briefly discussed going to Albania, but in all instances the quest was fruitless. They had even read every book they could get their hands on pertaining to the founders but discovered no other possibilities for Horcruxes. The only remaining possessions they knew of were the Sword of Gryffindor and the Sorting Hat. The sword itself had destroyed a Horcrux, and the hat had been too close to Dumbledore for him not to discover it, so they discarded those ideas.

All other time was spent in making Harry a master in both offensive and defensive spells. After obsessive practice, he had become particularly good at both nonverbal magic and shields. In what Tonks deemed a stroke of brilliance, Harry had also suggested an unusual tactic: sparring with their extra wands in order to get used to them.

On top of it all, Harry was having frequent flashes of Voldemort (who was often abroad, for reasons they couldn't figure out), and five straight months of no other company but each other had taken its toll.

"I don't need or expect anything," she replied, biting her tongue to avoid a sharper response. Harry had woken in a tetchy mood, deepened by the fact that Tonks had successfully disarmed him that morning. That it was a rare occurrence or that he was using his spare wand didn't seem to make a difference to him. "I thought we could do something different for a change."

"I'll sleep in, you'll make breakfast, and we'll have something edible for dinner? Splendid."

"You know what? Never mind." Tonks stood up so abruptly her chair fell to the ground. "I'm going for a walk." _Excuse me for trying._ She shoved her arms into her coat and stalked outside.

"Wait, wait, Dora." Harry ran after her. "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have been so rude. It's just, we've made no progress lately, and it's really getting to me."

"You aren't the only one. It's why I thought we could take off for Christmas."

"What did you have in mind?" Harry, who hadn't put on a jacket, rubbed his arms against the cold.

Restless, Tonks circled Harry, listening to the snow crunch under her trainers. "We've got plenty of Polyjuice Potion. We can summon a hair from some Muggle bloke, get us both in disguise, and just go somewhere. A restaurant or a pub or something, _anything_, besides this dreadful cabin. No wizards, just Muggles."

Harry frowned, but she could tell he liked the idea. "It's risky."

"This house will be risky if I continue to lose my sanity."

"You never had any, Dora." Grinning, Harry dodged the snow she tossed his way. "It's very tempting."

Tonks smiled, more relieved than she could express at the idea of a break from the hunt, even if it was only for a few hours, then winked suggestively. "If you come inside, I'll show you what else I can come up with that's tempting."

**oOo**

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

"Happy Christmas, Dora." He grinned. "You've said that twice already today."

"Well, it is." Tonks took a long pull from her glass. "I mean to say, wasn't this a fantastic idea?" She waved one hand around the mostly empty pub. Harry had thrown a pin on their map at random, selecting the nearest large city, and they had walked around until they found an open pub. "We had a good meal, we're having good drinks. Fun, right?"

Tonks's eyes were brighter than normal, and Harry suspected she was a bit tipsy. He himself was starting to understand why it was called a buzz. "Yes, it was a good idea," he conceded, tipping his glass in salute before taking a drink. "What now?"

She looked around, tilting her head contemplatively before her eyes lit up. "Oi, Bert!" she yelled, leaning over the bar. The barkeep stuck his head out from the back storeroom. "Switch off the radio! That piano up for use?"

"Aye," he grunted before disappearing again.

After a swift kiss to Harry's cheek, Tonks pranced over to a dusty piano he hadn't even noticed. After a moment, she began to play. She was rusty, out of practice, and even Harry heard a few sour notes, but he was absolutely captivated. Vivid memories of pink curls and warm breath in his ear came rushing back, and for a second he was fifteen again, hopelessly crushing on the seemingly-unattainable Auror. He grinned, wishing he could have known what was coming and saved his younger self some angst.

After Tonks finished, the few other patrons broke into scattered applause. She looked around, blinking in surprise and smiling broadly as they called for more. Unlike Harry, she was comfortable being the center of attention, and she continued to play song after song.

"That lass yours?"

Harry turned to see a middle-aged man next to him. The man gestured at Tonks with his bottle before draining it, his glassy eyes betraying just how many bottles he'd finished already.

"Reckon that's one way of putting it, yes," Harry said.

"She's a good 'un, she is. Keep her close, now."

"I'll do my best." Turning his attention back to Tonks, he saw that the she was leaving the piano, begging off from the small crowd (if you could call it that) around her. "Have fun?" he asked as she returned to his side.

She sighed happily. "Love, I haven't been that relaxed in a long time." Sliding onto a barstool, she leaned on Harry's shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. After a moment, she perked up again.

"Bert turned the radio back on." She gave Harry her most winning smile, her eyes sparkling, and he knew what she had in mind.

"No. Definitely not," he said firmly before she could even ask.

"Just one song! Come on!"

"Here? In public? You know I'm awful."

"But it's Christmas, and you love me."

"If you don't, lad, I will," one of the onlookers joked.

"Fine." Sighing, Harry stood up reluctantly, slipping one hand around Tonks's waist and allowing her to take his other, spinning in a circle slowly. He positively hated to dance, and Tonks knew it. It was a dumb thing to do, spending the day in a pub when they ought to be in hiding or searching for Horcruxes. Still, he couldn't deny that a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, however briefly.

"What do you want to do now?" Tonks asked softly.

Harry hesitated. He'd had one destination in mind ever since they left the wedding, but it had taken a backseat to the hunt. "I've been thinking about Godric's Hollow," he said, barely moving his lips so that no one overheard them. "I've never been there."

She bit her lip. "Don't you think he expects that?"

"Perhaps, but neither of us are ourselves, and I've enough Polyjuice for hours." Having learned their lesson at the Ministry of Magic, Harry had a full flask of Polyjuice Potion in the pocket of his coat.

"Yeah, okay," Tonks agreed unexpectedly. "Christmas is a time for family, after all." Though she smiled, her tone was slightly wistful. Knowing how much she missed her parents, Harry held her closer, wishing both could spend the holidays with family.

**oOo**

By the time they Apparated to Godric's Hollow, it was dark. Tonks didn't know what Harry was looking for, but he immediately began walking, so she followed, their hands clasped. Blanketed under a thick layer of snow, the village was absolutely picturesque. She instantly understood why the Potters had settled there; though she'd never given much thought to having her own children beyond the vague notion it would happen in the distant future, even she could see it was the perfect place to raise a family. Light spilled from cozy houses, Christmas trees and happy families visible through the frosty windows. As they walked towards the center of the town, houses gave way to shops, nearly all merrily decorated for the holidays.

"Dora," Harry said suddenly in a low voice. He pointed down beyond a square containing some sort of memorial in the shape of an obelisk. Following his finger, she gazed past a church into a small graveyard. "Do you – do you think they're in there?"

"Oh, Harry." She rubbed his hand with her thumb. "Yes, I do." As they walked quickly, she knew this was why they had come, even if they hadn't known it at the time. Halfway through the square, Tonks came to an abrupt halt. Harry, who was firmly focused on the cemetery, nearly pulled her over as he continued walking. "Look, love," she said.

As they grew close, the memorial had transformed from an obelisk into a statue: a man with a remarkable resemblance to Harry next to a woman with long hair, holding a baby boy. It was the Potter family: young, happy, whole. Harry put one hand on the bottom of the statue, gazing at it with an unreadable expression. She waited patiently until he had his fill, although she got the impression that only the graveyard could have pulled him away.

"Okay," he said simply, and without another word they continued into the graveyard.

Many other families had been there earlier, judging by the fresh flowers. Without speaking, Tonks and Harry separated, each heading in different directions. Tonks read name after name, spotting some familiar surnames. She thought she might have found it when she came across a flat tomb large enough for two people, but when her gloved hand brushed off the snow, she could tell at once that it was a very old grave. _Ignotus Peverell_, it read. Too bad the graves weren't arranged alphabetically.

"They're here," Harry said in a voice full of emotion a few minutes later.

Tonks slipped through the rows of graves quickly. The headstone was white marble like Dumbledore's tomb, and the engravings were easy to read. Their names, their dates of birth and death, and at the bottom, a quote. _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.*_

"What do you think that means?" Harry asked quickly, not taking his eyes off the headstone. "Not defeating death, like You-Know-Who?"

"I think it means accepting death, Harry," she said gently. "So many people are afraid of death, like You-Know-Who. But your parents were brave beyond anyone I've ever known, and they looked death in the eye."

She wondered if Harry had even heard her, so intent was his gaze at his parents' grave. She could see the tears dripping off his face, and, as words failed her, she wrapped one arm around his waist and let him lean into her, feeling entirely inadequate. It wasn't fair, she thought with a rush of fierce emotion. Nothing about that scene was fair at all. She shouldn't be meeting Harry's parents like that. Glancing at Harry, she could see his mouth open and close, like he wanted to speak but couldn't find the words. With a sudden thought, she removed her arm from his waist and crouched on her knees in the snow.

"Wotcher, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," she said softly. "I'm Tonks, though Harry calls me Dora. Um … I wish this was different. I wish we were sitting in your living room somewhere. I'd be profoundly nervous, but I'm sure the two of you would make me feel right at home. I wish you knew Harry now, for despite everything he's so," and here she choked up, swallowing past the lump in her throat before she could continue. "He's so wonderful. You would be so proud of him, I know. I am. And I wish … I just wish you were here. That's all."

At some point Harry had joined her on the ground. He slipped his hand in hers again, squeezing it so tightly she thought it might go numb.

"We should have brought flowers," he said thickly. "Everyone else did."

Tonks looked around at the other graves. Withdrawing her wand from its holster, she waved it through the air, producing a bouquet of lilies, which she handed to Harry. With a soft "thanks", he placed it against the headstone. After a few more moments, Harry rose to his feet, pulling Tonks up. With their arms around each other, they trudged out of the cemetery in silence.

Lost in their thoughts, neither paid attention to where they were headed as they walked down street after street, occasionally passing other pedestrians. Tonks never knew what it was that made her look up when she did, but when she glanced off to the side, she gasped.

"Harry," she breathed.

Not taking her eyes off the sight in front of her, she heard Harry's sharp intake of breath that meant he, too, recognized what they were looking at. It was a house, or at least it had been at one point in time. Covered in ivy, the lower floor of the cottage seemed intact, but the entire right side of the top floor had been blown apart. That must have been where the curse backfired, Tonks realized. That was where Harry's nursery was.

Harry stepped forward and put one hand on the gate. Tonks began to warn him not to go inside, but she broke off as a sign rose out of the ground upon Harry's touch.

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard_

_ever to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of the violence_

_that tore apart their family.*_

Graffiti covered every part of the sign except for the inscribed words. All that she could make out said variations of the same thing: words of encouragement for Harry. He beamed at her, the first time he had smiled since they arrived in the village.

"Do you think there's a chance he hid one here?" Tonks asked as she returned his smile, figuring she knew the answer.

"No. He lost everything here," Harry answered instantly, confirming her thoughts.

After one last look, they walked away, headed for the outskirts of the village so they could Disapparate. As they neared an intersection, a babble of voices abruptly came into earshot, like a group of people had spilled outside from indoors.

" … Why he expects him to turn up here," a man's voice complained. "Not a lot of good memories, eh?"

"'Tisn't our place to question the Dark Lord," spoke another.

"John's right. He believes Potter will show up here, so we'll stay until he gives us another task," said a third, and Tonks knew she recognized that rasping voice. The sudden clenching of her hand indicated that Harry did as well. Greyback continued. "You want to be the one to tell the Dark Lord he's wrong about Potter?"

As the voices drew closer, Tonks turned to Harry with wide eyes. They had to get away, before the Snatchers rounded the corner. Running down the street wasn't an option, but even as Tonks looked around hurriedly, Harry pulled her into the nearest alley. They started to run down it, hoping to reach the far side before the Snatchers passed, but they had only gone a few yards when Tonks's toe caught a rubbish bin, sending it crashing into others with a deafening metallic clatter.

"What was that?" the Snatcher named John said, and she heard running footsteps.

_Oh, hell._ Hoping against hope this would work, Tonks let out a loud girlish giggle as she shoved Harry against the brick wall, pressing her body against his and snogging him fiercely. She lifted one leg, rubbing it against Harry seductively, and he either caught on to her idea or got carried away in the moment, for he grabbed her thigh and whirled her around so she was pushed roughly against the wall.

"Oh, it's just drunk teenagers trying to shag," one of the Snatchers said derisively.

Knowing they were in full view, Tonks fought against the urge to start shooting spells. They'd gotten lucky the last time they were outnumbered by Snatchers. Hoping to seal the deal, she moaned loudly as Harry kissed her neck.

"Get it in, ginger!" one shouted as others hooted and whistled. Tonks was momentarily startled before she remembered Harry's adopted appearance include fire engine-red hair.

"Let's go, let's go," Greyback said. "Potter's on the run, the most wanted man in the country. He's not stupid enough to come here and shag in an alleyway."

As soon as the voices were out of range, Harry and Tonks released each other, both flushed and panting.

"I can't believe that worked," Harry whispered.

"Sometimes you don't have to outsmart them. You just have to be dumber than anyone thinks possible." Grinning, Tonks turned to head the way they came in, but she jumped, startled. A tiny old woman stood there, staring at the couple, and then she _beckoned_. Tonks had the strangest sense that the woman knew their true identities, and her instincts were on full alert. Reaching for her wand stealthily, she stepped backward, but the woman followed. As she came closer, there was a distinctly odd, unpleasant smell. Why would an elderly woman be out in the snow late at night, cornering what appeared to be nothing more than two horny teenagers?

"Other way," Harry murmured in her ear. They backpedaled a few steps before turning around and jogging toward the street. Before they reached it, they slid to a stop in the snow as the unmistakable voices of more passing Snatchers filtered into the alley.

"I don't care what Greyback says. We're wasting our time here, not to mention freezing our arses."

"Quit your bitchin', will you?"

"Didn't you hear what he said earlier? They caught those friends of his yesterday, that Weasley kid and the Mudblood girl. As soon as Potter finds out, he'll run off to Malfoy Manor just –"

Tonks didn't hear anymore. Stunned, she turned to Harry, whose face darkened. He drew his wand and stepped forward, but she clamped her hand over his mouth, drawing back into the shadows.

"No," she whispered in his ear, struggling to restrain him as he fought against her hold. "You cannot charge in there without a clue like – like this." Tactfully, she changed course as the words "like you did at the Department of Mysteries" came to mind, but Harry seemed to sense her omission, because he ceased his efforts to chase the Snatchers.

"We have to get out of here," he whispered urgently as soon as she released him. His eyes were flicking around frantically "We have – we have to make a plan, and, and save them. Now!"

Snatchers in one direction and a very strange old woman in the other. The choice was simple, and they began to run towards the woman, trying to get to an empty place so they could Apparate. When they passed the geriatric, she grabbed Harry's arm, and he yelped, jerking away from the woman and falling to the ground. _What did she do to him?_ Throwing caution to the wind, Tonks drew her wand and pointed it at the woman as she attempted to pull Harry to his feet.

"He's – he's coming," Harry gasped as if in great pain. "Go!"

Just as Tonks grasped his arm tightly and prepared to twist, the old woman collapsed. Except she didn't collapse, only her skin fell to the ground like a perverse version of an oversized suit of clothes, and something large and round slithered out of where the neck had been. It was the snake, Voldemort's pet snake Nagini, and Tonks was frozen to the spot in terrified fascination as the giant serpent reared back, preparing to strike. Her brain screamed to run, but her boots were glued to the snow, her wand arm incapable of movement, and the snake was going to get them, Voldemort was on his way, he would kill them –

"_Impedimenta!_" Harry yelled from the ground, and the attacking snake stopped like it had hit an invisible wall. Tonks snapped out of her trance and tried to pull Harry up and back at the same time. The serpent launched another attack, lightning fast.

"_Sectumsempra!_" she cried as it was on them, slashing the air with her wand, and with a hiss and a spray of blood, it flew backwards. With no time to spare, she twisted in the snow, and as screams filled the air, they disappeared.

**oOo**

"Wake up, Harry, please wake up," Tonks begged, wiping his perspiring forehead again only to have her own tears fall on it. Harry had been unconscious for hours, ever since they returned from Godric's Hollow. The only visible wound was a snakebite on his arm that she didn't remember happening; she treated it with essence of dittany and an antidote for the venom, and it healed quickly. Harry was feverish, moaning and thrashing, and occasionally even sick.

"No!" he cried again.

"Please, love, wake up." Tonks was beginning to panic; she didn't understand why she couldn't wake him. Not even _Rennervate_ worked. Then her heart leaped as those remarkable green eyes fluttered open.

"Dora … I don't … what's going on?" he asked slowly, his voice scratchy.

"You've been sick," she said softly, caressing his cheek lovingly. "Out of it for hours, ever since we Disapparated."

"We got away? And you're - you're hurt!"

"No, that's snake blood, actually." Though she had cleaned Harry, she had forgotten about herself. "We're both fine, love. The snake bit you, but I gave you an antidote and put dittany on it. You – you were moaning and saying … things."

"He was there," Harry said, trying to sit up. She pushed him back onto the bed. "He showed up, right when we Disapparated. He told the snake to keep us there, and he was flying from … somewhere far away. And then he remembered that night." Tonks couldn't speak, stunned by their close call, and Harry continued. "I saw it. I saw it all. My dad, and – and then my mum …"

"Harry," she whispered, taking his face in her hands. She kissed his forehead, right on his scar, which still burned. After all the emotions he'd already dealt with that day, to have been forced to relive that night … She kissed him again and again, trying not to cry. Their relaxing Christmas excursion had turned into something more dangerous and draining than anything thus far, and it had all been her idea.

"Don't cry, love," Harry said, wiping her cheek with his thumb.

She laughed through her tears. "I'm supposed to comforting you, not the other way around."

"It's a mutual –" Harry sat straight up. "Ron and Hermione!"

**oOo**

"Absolutely not," Harry said in a tone of finality. He began to walk down the hallway, headed for their bedroom.

"Excuse me, I'm not done," Tonks said, annoyed that he cut her off halfway through her plan for rescuing Ron and Hermione.

Harry reappeared in the front room. "It doesn't matter, Dora. I'm not letting you hand yourself over like that."

"If you would actually listen, you would know that's not what I intend," Tonks replied, feeling all her latent frustration just under the surface. "We can't sneak in like we have other places, and there's no way the two of us could pull off a direct assault on Malfoy Manor."

"Then we'll figure something else out," Harry snapped, and Tonks knew by the darkness of his eyes that his temper was rising, too. He again turned to walk away, and Tonks grabbed him by the arm, spinning him around. He shook her off and scowled at her.

"Quit walking away!" she exclaimed. "I'm not saying this is the plan we'll go with, but it's a starting point."

"No, it's not," Harry retorted. "I won't allow you to do this."

"W-what?" she stuttered, blinking rapidly. "You won't _allow_ me?"

"That's what I said."

Tonks scoffed. "I'm sorry, I don't remember ever promising to ask for your permission. What are you intending to do, stun me and tie me down?"

Harry ignored that. "How would you feel if I wanted to hand myself over to You-Know-Who?"

"This is different, Harry. He would kill you!"

"And you think they'll spare you out of the goodness of their hearts?"

Tonks shook her head. "I know Bellatrix. She won't summon You-Know-Who right away. She'll – you know what she'll do. She'll take her time."

"That's what this is about, isn't it?" Harry interrupted. "This is about the Horcrux. You want your shot at Bellatrix."

"How dare you bring that up!" Tonks snapped. Harry had touched a nerve. "This is about saving Ron and Hermione! They're your best friends!"

"Exactly!" Harry yelled. "MY best friends, not yours! I'm the reason they've been captured, so I'll be the one who figures out the best way to rescue them."

"Harry, you don't know that!" Tonks protested weakly, for she knew the truth of his words.

"Actually, I fucking do." Tonks snorted, and Harry glared at her. "What?"

"Well, it's funny when you swear. Doesn't sound natural coming from you."

Harry rolled his eyes, and Tonks had to suppress a giggle. They'd obviously spent too much time together if Harry was beginning to pick up her mannerisms. "This isn't a joke, Dora."

"I know that," she said, somber once again. "And I'm serious. I think this is the best way to get to them."

"And I'm serious when I say I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger."

This time it was Tonks who rolled her eyes. "Yes, that would be a completely new experience for me," she said sarcastically. "And stop saying you won't 'let' me," she added, anger tinting her tone once again. "You don't control me."

"I'm not trying to, Dora. I'm trying to stop you from getting yourself killed."

"If everything goes right, no one's getting killed. No one we care about, anyway."

"And what if something goes wrong?"

Tonks threw her hands up in exasperation. "Harry, if we played the 'what if' game, we never would have gone to the Ministry, to Hogwarts, to Godric's Hollow. Yes, things can go wrong. Haven't I already proven it's a risk I'm willing to take?"

"It's not one I'm willing to take." Harry shook his head. "We're not going to do it, Dora."

"For the last time, Harry James Potter, you don't get to make the decisions by yourself!" Tonks yelled as her temper got the better of her. "It's MY life!"

"No, it's not!" Harry shouted. "It's my life, too! What YOU do affects ME! You think I could do any of this without you? You think I don't picture you in my life down the road? You think it's easy for me to contemplate the idea of standing by while you walk straight into danger?" He glared at her, breathing hard, and Tonks was at a loss for words. "Did you ever think about that?"

"Harry, I …"

"Dora, I love you, you're my best friend, you know me better than anyone. But you don't understand what this feels like." Harry paced the small room. "Your parents are alive. Your friends aren't being tortured right now. No one gets hurt because of their association with you." He held up a hand as she opened her mouth. "I know all of you knew what you were getting yourself into, and I know that what we're doing is necessary. But that doesn't make it any easier."

Tonks's anger ebbed slightly as she saw the pain in Harry's green eyes, clear evidence of the burden he bore. Tentatively, she said, "I get it, okay? I don't know what it feels like. But for the love of God, Harry, quit taking all responsibility for everything bad that happens! This is bigger than you. If I had never met you, I still would have joined the Order, I'd still be fighting against You-Know-Who, and I'd still want to take down Bellatrix."

"It's just - I can't stand the thought of losing anyone else. What if that was your grave I was standing at tonight?" Harry looked anguished.

"But it wasn't." She took his hand and placed his palm over her heart. "See? Still beating, last time I checked. Unlike a certain Boy Who bloody Lived, I have a very good sense of self-preservation and have no intention of getting myself killed."

"Unless it comes to Bellatrix." Harry held her gaze intensely. "You lose your head, love, you know you do. You threw yourself over the side of the Grand Staircase, for Merlin's sake!"

"And that turned out fine," Tonks muttered, knowing Harry was right.

"You were lucky," Harry retorted. "So what happens when you get to Malfoy Manor and face her again?"

"If you had let me finish the first time, you prat, you'd know that's where you and a few friends come in and save the day!" Tonks answered cheekily. They moved to the couch and began what proved to be a very long day of planning.

**oOo**

Standing deep in the middle of a forest, far from their safehouse, Tonks took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her wildly beating heart. Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard and opened her mouth.

"Voldemort."

* * *

*These quotes were taken from pages 328 & 332-333 of the American paperback edition of Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling.


	32. Big Family Reunion

**Big Family Reunion**

"Voldemort."

The instant her lips closed, a multitude of successive cracks disturbed the silence of the forest, and an equal number of wands pointed at Tonks. Her fingers tightened around the slim piece of wood in her own hand, but she left it pointing at the ground; it would make things much easier if she wasn't stunned.

"Hello, beautiful."

Tonks smothered a groan. Of all the Snatchers … "Fancy meeting you here," she said drolly.

"_Expelliarmus!_" one of the men bellowed, flourishing his wand unnecessarily, and Tonks had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as she let herself be disarmed. A second year wouldn't have needed to be so dramatic.

"And what are you doing in the middle of a forest, speaking the Dark Lord's name? This some kind of trap, your boyfriend around to make the jump on us?" Scabior and his allies glanced around uneasily.

_If only you knew._ "We had a fight, I don't know where he is now and I don't care." Tonks spoke defiantly, setting her jaw in anger. "I had to get away, so I Apparated here on a whim. Used to camp with my parents around here. I got so angry all over again at the stupid wanker that I said things I shouldn't have."

Scabior didn't lower his defenses, and Tonks bit back a grin. She had obviously made an impression at their last meeting. "That wasn't very smart of you."

"It was a mistake. Please, let me go," said Tonks in a low voice, trying not to resort to begging too quickly. "I was upset, but I've learned my lesson and I won't do it again. Please, for an old friend, Scabior?"

He laughed. "Didn't treat me like much of an old friend last time we met, did you? 'm afraid I can't do that. You've got a hundred-thousand Galleon price on your head."

"No shit?" she blurted out in surprise. It had gone up since she last saw a Wanted poster. _The things I could do with a hundred-thousand Galleons._ "So you're taking me to the Ministry, then?" Tonks said quickly. "Not –" She broke off, her face flushed.

"Not where?"

"Not – not my aunt Bellatrix?" Her voice shook with terror. "I should have known she was still looking for me. I – you can't take me there. I know she'll reward you on top of the Ministry bounty, but please, I'm begging you, don't take me there. She'll kill me!"

"She's Potter's girlfriend –"

"Not anymore!" Tonks broke in, glaring at the speaker.

"Or was. Either way, I'm sure the Dark Lord will have a use for her," the Snatcher said, licking his lips at the idea of an extra reward. "How about it, Scabior?"

Scabior hesitated, his light eyes boring into hers with a penetrating look. "One more trick up those sleeves of yours, _Nymphadora_, and I'll make you wish for your dear auntie."

Tonks swallowed. She didn't remember him being this twisted at school.

"Well, don't just hang about!" he said loudly, snapping his fingers. "Snatch her!"

Three of the men approached her. Increasing her breathing, she took a few frantic steps backwards, and they lunged, grabbing her wrists. They checked the pockets of her jacket, confiscating a few Galleons. "No, please, let me go!" she begged, jerking her arms and dragging her feet. "Just take me to the Ministry, I'll tell them everything I know, I promise, _please_, anything but Bellatrix!"

"You should have thought of that before you opened your that beautiful mouth of yours and broke the Taboo," Scabior drawled as she was yanked roughly toward him. He held her arms tightly, twisting them behind her back uncomfortably as her wrists were cuffed. "She's coming with me. Let's go!"

Tonks struggled against him but stopped when she experienced the breathless squeezing sensation that was Apparition. When they appeared in front of a large manor, she gazed at the familiar sight, feeling the first tendrils of actual fear. This was the hard part, where she faced her most challenging test. Her nightmares of the last two and a half years were about to be a reality again. On top of that, if Bellatrix got even a hint of deception, Tonks was a dead woman where she stood, and Occlumency had never been her strong suit. They approached a pair of wrought iron gates, where Narcissa Malfoy awaited. Tonks felt a glimmer of hope; perhaps Bellatrix was busy or away, and they would simply put her wherever they held Ron and Hermione.

"A late Christmas present for you," Scabior said. He yanked off Tonks's knit cap, exposing purple hair.

Narcissa, ever the ice queen, remained expressionless. "Nymphadora."

"Narcissa," she replied evenly, as if they were passing in Diagon Alley on a sunny day.

With a wave of Narcissa's wand, the gates opened, and without another word, she spun on her heel and marched back into the house, the Snatchers trailing eagerly. Tonks was dragged along, Scabior's fingers digging painfully into her upper arm. When they entered the ornate house, Tonks quickly glanced around, taking in her surroundings and memorizing the layout. Front door. Foyer with a stairway, more doors behind it. To her left, what looked like some sort of library. To her right … she was marched into a long room she would recognize anywhere.

Like a movie, Tonks could see the scene play out before her eyes. The first time she had dueled Bellatrix. There was the door she had exploded, which presumably led to the cellar, there was the table she had ducked behind, and there was the window she had leaped out of desperately. Her heart pounded in her chest harder than ever, and with a great effort she forced herself to calm her breathing.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lucius Malfoy demanded from an armchair as Narcissa strode to his side. Tonks was surprised to see that he looked rather drawn. Perhaps having Voldemort as a house guest wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"She broke the Taboo," Scabior explained. "We figured the Dark Lord would like to see her before we take her to the Ministry. If anyone knows where to find Potter, it's her."

"I told you already, I don't know where the jerk is," Tonks spat rebelliously, jerking her arms ineffectually. A noise caught her attention, and she flicked her eyes in that direction, noting the silver-blond hair and pale face of the tall young man who moved to stand beside his mother. There was no sign of Bellatrix yet, and she felt a bit hopeful. Perhaps a plan would go smoothly, for once.

"But listen 'ere, we expect to get our gold," another Snatcher said, prompting Scabior to glare at him for speaking. "'undred thousand Galleons from the Ministry, she's worth."

"You'll receive whatever the Dark Lord decides to give you," Lucius said. "Give me her wand."

Scabior drew her wand out of his pocket but held it close. "I'm not leaving until I get my reward. This one's caused me some trouble in the past, and if you don't make it worth my while, I'll take her elsewhere." Tonks had to admit it took some balls to speak that way to someone with a direct line to Voldemort, and she prayed Lucius wouldn't call his bluff.

It was as if he read her mind. "We'll just see what the Dark Lord says, shall we?" Lucius pulled up his sleeve, exposing the vivid black tattoo on his left arm. His fingers hovered above the Dark Mark, and her optimism disappeared as Tonks realized things were about to go horribly, horribly wrong.

Suddenly Narcissa grabbed his shoulder, whispering into his ear urgently. Though Tonks strained, she only picked up a few words. "… Bella … not Potter … wait … pleased …"

Lucius straightened up, lowering his arm slowly, and Tonks breathed a sigh of relief, willing her thudding pulse to subside. "You may remain," he told Scabior. "The others will leave." As one the group of Snatchers protested violently, but Scabior shushed them, nodding at Lucius.

"Draco, take her wand, and put her in the cellar with the others." Her uncle looked at Tonks briefly, and his lip curled. "We'll deal with her when your aunt Bella returns."

Scabior grudgingly gave the wand to Draco. He approached Tonks with his wand out, and as she caught a glimpse of his grey eyes, she was startled. If Lucius had appeared drawn, Draco was plain scared. He jerked his head, and Tonks headed for the only other door obediently. She couldn't believe her good fortune; they might actually get out of here without encountering Bellatrix.

She paused when he opened the door, his wand still trained on her. "In over your head, Draco?" she asked softly.

He convulsed just slightly and slammed the door without a word. Halfway down the dark staircase she tripped, and unable to catch herself, she tumbled down the remaining stone steps, She hissed when she landed at the foot of the stairs, feeling the sting of sandpapered skin.

"Tonks?"

Tonks looked up at her name, and her breath caught in her throat. She was vaguely aware of two figures closing in on her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the stone pillar in front of her. It was here. She would know it anywhere, for the incident still replayed in her nightmares at times. She wondered if there were still spots of dried blood, and then she could hear her own screams. Her throat constricted and her head started spinning and she knew Harry had been right, she wasn't ready to face Bellatrix again, she couldn't even handle –

"Tonks!"

A pair of hands seized her arms and pulled her to her feet, and suddenly Tonks was back in the present. She wasn't a frightened, half-delirious girl making stupid decisions like chucking Bellatrix's wand away instead of breaking it. She had a plan, a wand, and back-up; if all went well, they would all be out of here in a few minutes.

"Wotcher, Hermione," she said with a forced smile, for it was chocolate brown eyes that peered into hers with concern. "Can you help me with these ropes?"

"Tonks – what - why?"

"Here, let me." She felt something digging through the ropes, then flexed her wrists achingly as they were released. She turned around to see a tall redhead hovering anxiously, his tone betraying his concern for his best mate. "Where's Harry?"

"Won-Won!" She hugged them both tightly, then stepped back to examine her two friends, noting with relief that, although haggard, neither appeared to have any major injuries. Hermione, in particular, seemed worn out, her eyes dull.

The young witch was finally able to articulate a sentence. "Tonks, what's going on? Have you been captured? Is Harry okay?"

"Harry's fine, he'll be here soon," she explained. "Yes, I've been captured, but it was intentional." She gave them both a true smile. "I'm here to rescue you! Trust me, we have a plan." She stepped back, unzipping her jeans.

"Is stripping involved in this plan of yours?" Ron asked, staring at her in bewilderment until Hermione shot him a piercing look and he looked away, flushing.

Tonks tugged her jeans down to her knees, revealing another wand strapped to her thigh in her very own wand holster, modified to fit her leg. Plucking it out, she redressed, shivering in the cold cellar. "No, sorry. Just needed to reach my extra wand."

"That's an interesting place to keep a wand."

Tonks spun around at the dreamy voice. A girl with dirty blonde hair and a curious expression stepped into the small circle of light cast by a single light bulb. Tonks peered at the vaguely familiar girl, frowning. "Blonde girl?"

The girl smiled, apparently unperturbed to be referred to in such a way. "Luna. I was in the Hospital Wing after Professor Dumbledore died. You're Tonks, aren't you? It's nice to see you again." She spoke as if they had bumped into each other at the Three Broomsticks.

"Er, yeah." Tonks blinked and ran a hand through her hair. They hadn't planned on others being at Malfoy Manor, but there was no way she was leaving anyone here. Fortunately, there was a bit of wiggle room in their plan. "Listen, if I get you out of here, do you know where I can take you? Do you have a place to go?"

"You can take me back to my father's house," Luna said serenely. "Mr. Ollivander can come with me, if he wants. My father's good at healing spells."

"Ollivander? The wand bloke?"

An elderly man shuffled out of the shadows, clearly in pain. He verged on gaunt, unable to stand completely upright, and looked exhausted. He peered at the wand in Tonks's hand. "That's not your wand. Eleven and a half inches, willow, unicorn hair, rather bendy, wasn't it? What happened?"

"They took it when I was captured. I nicked this one from a Snatcher," Tonks explained, bewildered by the appearance of the famous wandmaker, missing for so many months. "Why are you here, Mr. Ollivander?"

"He's looking for another wand, a specific wand." Ollivander shivered, rubbing his arms. He directed his attention at her wand again. "You said you stole it? How?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow, exchanging a glance with Ron. She didn't see why this was important. "I stunned him and took it."

"Good, good, it will work for you, then."

"Um, right." Tonks paced in a small circle, thinking rapidly. Coming to a conclusion, she pointed her wand at the door to the cellar. "_Silencio._" Turning back to the group, all in various states of confusion, she grinned. "Oh, Dobby?"

CRACK. "Dobby is ready!" the newly arrived house-elf squeaked, looking around uneasily as his ears trembled.

Knowing he was nervous being back in his old master's house, Tonks gave him a reassuring smile. "Excellent. I need you to take Luna and Mr. Ollivander to, uh, Luna's father's house …" She looked at the blonde girl questioningly.

"The Lovegood house, near Ottery St. Catchpole," the girl explained, helping Ollivander along. "Here you go, Mr. Ollivander. Not long now." When both held Dobby's hands, she smiled at the house-elf. "Whenever you're ready, sir."

"Sir? Dobby likes this one." He smiled at both Luna and Tonks.

"Thanks, Dobby. You're a lifesaver. When they're settled, come back with Harry, okay?" He nodded and Disapparated.

"Right." She turned back to Ron and Hermione, who were still bewildered. "We'll explain everything when we get back to the house. Harry's going to come, and Dobby will take you two while –" She broke off, whirling around as footsteps drew near. "Get back," she whispered, crouching down next to the steps while they drew back into the shadows.

"Stand against the wall!" a rather squeaky voice called.

The door at the top of the stairs opened, letting light spill into the cellar. A squat shadow appeared, making its way down the stairs. When it got to the bottom, the figure paused, and Tonks stood up silently, pointing her wand. A red light flew from it, and Peter Pettigrew collapsed onto the stone floor. Another wave of her wand and ropes surrounded his body. A third time and he was silenced in preparation for his eventual awakening.

"I'll be right back," she said.

"We'll come with you," replied Ron, starting forward.

"And do what without a wand?" she retorted. In response he darted forward and seized Wormtail's. She grinned. "Good thinking. But there's two of you and only one wand. Stay here with Hermione and wait for Harry. I'll be back." As Tonks began to creep up the stairs, she saw Hermione take Ron's hand and pull him close, intertwining their fingers. Allowing herself a knowing smile, Tonks continued, placing a disillusionment charm on herself before slipping out the door, closing it behind her.

As she crept out, Tonks tried to remember every bit of Stealth and Tracking. Draco had her wand with him, so she would be forced to get him alone. She stealthily made her way through the large room, following indistinct voices. They seemed to be coming from the foyer.

"- my house! How dare you give me orders!" That was clearly Lucius.

"Yes, but I, unlike you, remain in the Dark Lord's favor, so I, unlike you, will make the decisions." Her blood ran cold. She would know that voice anywhere. "Imagine how pleased the Dark Lord will be if you deliver Potter to him, not simply Potter's little whore. She will break, I promise you that." There was that chilling laugh. "You weren't at Hogwarts last year. The girl is terrified of me and thirsty for revenge. She completely lost her head. Ten minutes with me and she'll be begging to lead me to Potter herself."

Tonks gritted her teeth. She'd die before she ever betrayed Harry. How could that vile woman think anything else? She needed to get closer, hear if Draco was with them. A step, then another – _shite_. The floorboard under her foot creaked, and she froze.

"What was that?" Narcissa.

Bellatrix walked around the corner, glancing around carelessly. Tonks's mind was racing; she wasn't completely invisible and if her aunt glanced right at her, she'd notice. As if her thoughts were voiced aloud, the very thing happened. Bellatrix's eyes widened, and she raised her wand. Tonks blocked the curse automatically, but it was tantamount to announcing her presence. Bellatrix began to cast spell after spell, and Tonks retreated, matching her with shields. The confrontation was inevitable, and when she was caught by a full body-bind, she was almost relieved.

"_Finite._"

Both the body-bind and the disillusionment charm lifted, and Bellatrix peered down at her niece curiously, plucking the wand from her hands. Recognizing defeat, Tonks didn't waste her energy struggling. As Bellatrix stepped away, the Metamorphmagus immediately sprang to her feet, taking the measure of her opponents. Five against one. A deranged Death Eater, a sex-deprived Snatcher, a scared teenager, a desperate has-been, and a hostile onlooker. Lovely.

"Why hello, Nymphadora. What do you think you're doing?" Bellatrix asked silkily, twirling her hair with Tonks's back-up wand.

"Oh, just thought I'd join the party." Tonks gave Bellatrix a cold smile. "Tell you what: I'll go Floo Mum, and we'll have a big family reunion. What say you?"

Bellatrix laughed. "Oh, I've always loved that insolent mouth of yours. It makes our little get-togethers oh so amusing. Do you ever shut it?"

"No, not really."

"Quit this ridiculous conversation, Bellatrix," Lucius said tiredly. "Just find out what the girl knows."

"Yes, why are you here, dearie?" Bellatrix asked, tilting her head to one side as she moved closer.

"Ask him." Tonks pointed at Scabior, withdrawing from Bellatrix's presence.

"I know what he said. You're a disrespectful, shape-shifting freak of a half-blood, but you're not unintelligent." Bellatrix stood directly in front of Tonks and reached up with her hand, grabbing her chin tightly. "What's really going on in that Potter-loving head of yours?"

Tonks tried to twist away, but her aunt's hand remained firm, her nails digging into her skin. She glimpsed the heavily lidded eyes opposite her own before looking to one side.

Bellatrix clicked her tongue. "Now now, Nymphadora, none of that. What are you trying to hide?" When she tugged her head around again, Tonks closed her eyes, trying with all her might to focus on closing her mind. "Fine. You know how the game works." Bellatrix released her unexpectedly, and less than a second later – "_Crucio!_"

Screams tore from Tonks's throat as an electric shock surged through her body over and over, every muscle contracting at the same time, leaving her in a heap on the ground when the curse was removed. She fought for breath, trying to remove her mind from what was happening.

"Where's Potter, you brat?"

"I don't know."

"_Crucio!_"

Tonks screamed again, but the sound was involuntary and brought no relief. Tears were forced from eyes screwed shut tighter than she knew possible, and she felt as if her very veins were going to pop. It _hurt_.

"Where is Potter?"

"I don't know!"

Scabior walked forward. "Perhaps I can make her talk. How about it, beautiful?"

"Don't touch her." A wave of energy rolled through the room, and a shield expanded so rapidly in front of Tonks that it struck the approaching Snatcher and knocked him back.

She turned in disbelief, and like a vision, Harry strode forward, with Ron behind him. He clenched not one but two wands, and the eyes she loved so much were more intense than she'd ever seen, so dark their trademark green was nearly indistinguishable. The blazing look on his face made her glad he was on her side.

"Potter?" Bellatrix drawled in a slightly surprised tone. "I should have known. Itty, bitty, baby Potter, always to the rescue." She smirked before continuing in a mocking voice. "'Where's Sirius?'"

Lucius made a sudden movement. Tonks began to shout a warning, but Harry beat her to it. Still maintaining his shield, he flung a stunner with his other wand and sent the Death Eater flying into the wall. That was the match to the kindling, and Bellatrix, Scabior, and Narcissa began attacking.

Even with Ron at his side, Harry still faced two at once, and he was forced to drop the shield protecting Tonks. Spotting her chance, she acted at once, dashing behind Narcissa to Draco as he stood next to his father's unconscious body. She wrenched his wand from his grasp, snatching hers from his pocket at the same time, and amazingly, instead of fighting back, Draco flinched. In the back of her mind, Tonks wondered what had happened to the swaggering braggart of the previous year, but reminding herself that he was still on the wrong side, she stunned her cousin.

Tonks returned her attention to the battle with enough time for her eyes to widen as she was caught by a disarming charm from Harry that Scabior dodged. Tonks found herself flat on her back as Draco's wand shot over to Harry and her own went spinning to the opposite side of the room.

"Dammit, Harry!" she shouted. Ducking low to avoid stray spells zipping over her brown head, she scrambled across the room, watching the skirmish out of the corner of her eye.

Tonks had never seen anything like it, in Auror training or any real-life fight. While Ron and Narcissa dueled, Harry fought both Bellatrix and Scabior at the same time. Though she knew from too much experience that her aunt was a supremely talented witch, Harry matched both her and the Snatcher, seamlessly shooting spells with precision out of his dual wands as he moved fluidly. Cold fury shone on his face, and for the first time Tonks truly saw the man who would defeat Voldemort.

"Dora!" Harry yelled, and his warning tone prompted her to dive the last few feet for her wand, twisting as soon as her fingers closed around the familiar wood. A spell gouged the spot she had just occupied, and, still sliding across the polished wooden floor, Tonks aimed at Scabior, who had apparently noticed her imminent escape.

"_Stupefy!_" she cried, but he blocked it, shattering a window with the deflected jet of light.

She prepared to flick her wand again, but a yelp of pain caught the attention of both. Ron crumpled with a groan, and Harry took over his duel with Narcissa. Taking advantage of her opponent's distraction, Tonks knocked him off his feet and jumped to her own.

"Come on!" Harry yelled, keeping both sisters occupied. "Kreacher!"

CRACK. The house-elf appeared behind Harry, confusion dominating his wrinkled face almost immediately as he took in the commotion. Sensing Harry's growing weariness, Tonks sprinted the length of the room, sending a jet of red light over her shoulder at her aunt as she did. With a shocked cry, the youngest Black sister flew backward to land near her husband.

"Kreacher?" Bellatrix questioned delightedly.

"Mistress Bella?" the house-elf croaked uncertainly.

"I knew you would always be loyal to the Black family, elf. Bring me their wands."

"Kreacher!" Still keeping the Death Eater at bay furiously, Harry grabbed Tonks's arm. "Dora, get Ron!"

Preparing for Apparition, she seized Ron's limp arm and looked at her remaining aunt with infuriated dismay. _I'm letting her get away again!_ Kreacher hesitated for a brief second, and Tonks saw her chance. Summoning all her hatred, she leveled her wand at her aunt.

"_Avada_ -"

"Kreacher, let's go!" Harry ordered in frustration at the same time.

"- _Kedavra!_" Tonks felt her arm jerk just as the last syllable passed her lips.

The scene played out in slow motion, and Tonks would never forget it. The jet of green light shot from her wand and rushed past Bellatrix, striking the man who had just returned to her side. The last thing she saw was Scabior slump to the ground, the light fading from his staring eyes. He was dead.

CRACK.

When they reappeared outside their cabin, Tonks dropped Ron and stumbled to the side drunkenly until she reached a tree. Putting one hand on the bark for balance, she leaned over and vomited, heaving repeatedly.

Harry followed. "Are you – are you okay?" He bent over, panting.

Avoiding his eyes, Tonks conjured a cloth to wipe her mouth. Despite not having nearly the fight Harry had, she too was breathing heavily and fought the urge to be sick again.

"Dora!" Harry put his hand on her shoulder, and she finally looked at him. "The first thing I heard when Dobby brought me was you screaming. It was – " He broke off , his voice anguished, and pulled her forward, squeezing her tightly.

"I'll be okay. Unfortunately, she's done worse to me." Tonks closed her eyes, sinking into Harry's embrace. "You can say 'I told you so', you know. Pretty bloody stupid."

"I don't need to, love," Harry mumbled. He finally released her, his eyes piercing her soul. "And …?"

She turned away again, replaying the last moments over and over. "I don't know if I'm more upset that I missed Bellatrix or that I ki-" She swallowed. "Killed someone." Reluctantly, she looked back at Harry. "When I started Auror training, I always wondered if I would be able to kill someone if I had to. Now that I know I can … A few months ago I lost it over using an Unforgivable, and now my issue is not that I killed, but that I killed the wrong person. What's wrong with me?"

Harry kissed her temple, and she closed her eyes at the touch. "It's war, Dora, and he wasn't an innocent. I know the way he talked to you, looked at you. He wanted to … I would have killed him myself before I let him touch you."

Tonks gazed at Harry for a long moment before turning her attention to her wand. She had killed someone with that wand. So why wasn't she freaking out more? _It's war, Tonks. War._

"Ron?" Grateful for the interruption, Tonks looked at the figure on the porch. Obviously as weak as she had appeared in the cellar, Hermione still made her way to Ron as quickly as she could.

"He's just stunned, Hermione." Making his way to his friend, Harry pointed his wand at the redhead. "_Rennervate._"

"Ron!" Hermione flung her arms around him as soon as he sat up with a groan.

"'m fine, Hermione." He stood up, not an easy task with Hermione clinging to him, and as soon as they were on their feet, Harry threw his arms around both.

Despite her inner turmoil, Tonks couldn't stop a small smile. After everything, they had still managed to rescue their friends, and if Scabior had died as a result, so be it. One enemy down. She ran her hand through her hair, shocked at her newly emerging callousness.

When the trio broke apart, Harry turned to the house-elf still standing there. As Ron and Hermione looked on in confusion, he knelt on the ground, lightly placing his hand on Kreacher's shoulder. "Thank you, Kreacher. You did very well."

"Kreacher liked Mistress Bella ..." he muttered.

"I know. She was nice to you. But listen to me, Kreacher. She works for the Dark Lord, and he's the one who killed Regulus, remember? She probably knew when Regulus died." Kreacher's bloodshot eyes shot up at this, and Harry nodded. "You saved us, Kreacher. Thank you. You can go now."

With a bow, Kreacher disappeared.

"Let's go inside." Tonks broke the silence, staring at the spot where Kreacher had been. House-elves were very confusing beings. "I'm knackered."

**oOo**

"Are you going to be okay, Hermione?" Tonks asked the brunette as they changed into their pajamas in the room they were now sharing. She couldn't help but notice that not only did Hermione move gingerly, but she had a distinct faraway look in her eyes. A look Tonks had seen before, on herself.

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed. "Bellatrix seemed to think I would be easier to get information out of than Ron."

"Or perhaps she thought that if she hurt you, Ron would break," Tonks said perceptively.

"How did you deal with it, Tonks?" Hermione asked softly.

Tonks sat next to the girl, putting her arm over her shoulders. "I had the same conversation with Harry. No, really," she added, for Hermione had raised her eyebrows. "He told me that it was over, and as simple as it sounds, it's the truth. You survived. She may have hurt you, but she didn't get what she wanted. You beat her. You'll have nightmares, and you won't ever forget, but it fades away."

"Does everything fade away, Tonks?" Hermione suddenly pulled away, and Tonks was mystified. "Does this?" Hermione yanked up the sleeve on her left arm, and Tonks gasped.

Clearly carved into her arm was the word "MUDBLOOD", the cuts crude and fresh. Biting her lip, Tonks gazed at Hermione before rotating and pulling up her shirt to reveal her lower back. Hermione's own gasp prompted her to turn around again.

"Yes, Hermione, it all fades away." The two girls hugged again. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

Hermione thanked her, and they both crawled into their respective beds. Though it was still early, Tonks was exhausted, but she had one more question.

"So," she said, rolling to face the other bed. "You and Ron?"

It was dark, but she was sure the witch blushed. "Yes," she said shyly. "We spent all that time in hiding together, and even though we weren't alone until the very end, it just happened."

"Finally!" Tonks exclaimed, and they both laughed. "Really, it's brilliant. I'm so happy for you. Now, tell me _everything_."

Hermione sat up, leaning against her headboard. "Well, I suppose it started …"

**oOo**

"Alright, Ron?" Harry asked as he climbed into his bed in the room he now shared with Ron.

"Sure, mate," Ron answered as he flicked his wand to turn off the lights. "Bit worried about Hermione, but I reckon she'll be fine."

"Hope so," Harry said. "So, you and Hermione?"

"Yeah. Took us long enough."

"Yes," Harry agreed fervently. "Good on you."

"Yeah. Night, Harry."

"Night, Ron."

**oOo**

"Harry! You could have been killed!" Hermione glared at him, her hands on her hips.

"Hermione, how many times over the last six and a half years has that been a possibility?" Harry said firmly. "We did what we had to do, and we're one Horcrux down."

"So that's our story. What happened back in August?" Tonks asked, leaning back with her hands behind her head. Since the household had doubled, she had replicated the sofa, and she and Harry sat across from the other two.

"We left the wedding at the same time you did," Hermione explained, still frowning at Harry. "We went to my parents' and got them out just before the Death Eaters arrived."

"At your parents' house? Why?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"Looking for you," replied Ron. "Dad said they questioned everyone affiliated with the Order about you. Remember Deladus Diggle? They burned down his house, but he escaped, and they –" Glancing at Tonks, he stopped.

"They what?" Tonks demanded, dread twisting in her stomach.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance. "They used the Cruciatus on your parents," Ron finally admitted.

Tonks was halfway to the door before Hermione's voice penetrated the roaring in her ears. "They're fine, Tonks! Remus has been in contact with them this entire time, just like you asked. They're fine."

Balling her hands into fists, Tonks replaced her wand in its holster and returned to her seat, staring at a cushion with such venom she was surprised it didn't burst into flames. Someday, she would find the Death Eaters responsible, and …

"After You-Know-Who took over, they started trailing all of us. They finally attacked Kingsley, but he managed to get away with his family. That was about a week before we were supposed to meet you. Everyone decided to go into hiding after that." Hermione shook her head. "I don't know how much you know, but it's terrible. The Death Eaters do whatever they want, and the Order hasn't been able to do much at all beyond Potterwatch."

"But everyone is safe?" Tonks asked, desperate for news of her friends.

"As far as we know," said Ron, shrugging. "We haven't done much but move from house to house, trying to figure out a way to contact you. We can do the Patronus message thing, but it didn't work."

"We're Untraceable," explained Harry.

"I knew it!" proclaimed Hermione elatedly, and Tonks grinned. Still Hermione, always with the answer.

"So every so often we went to Grimmauld or the Burrow, places like that, to see if you happened to be there," continued Ron. "And then we ran into Snatchers trying to find this place. We were there for a few days before you showed up."

"Yes, and I've been wondering," interjected Hermione. "I understand your plan, but how did you know You-Know-Who wouldn't be there?"

Tonks glanced at Harry. That had been the riskiest part. He nodded to her. "You know how Harry sees bits and pieces of his thoughts? He's been abroad, and though we don't yet know why, we used it to our advantage."

"I can turn it around," said Harry reluctantly. Though the ability helped, Tonks knew he didn't enjoy it. "If I really concentrate, I can see into his thoughts when I want to."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, and Tonks rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to close your mind! Dumbledore didn't want you to have this connection."

"Dumbledore's not here anymore, Hermione," Harry snapped. "We're on our own, and we have to use every tool we have."

Hermione opened her mouth, but Ron spoke first. "Drop it, Hermione. They saved us. And he's right."

The air in the room grew noticeably tense. Looking at their friends, Tonks hoped Hermione and Ron would come around. They hadn't been through what she and Harry had, hadn't experienced what had driven them to this point. Though part of her conscience still objected, Tonks silenced it, hardening her heart. Maybe it was her parents' torture, maybe it was the scar on Hermione's throat, or maybe it was the sight of Scabior's lifeless body, but Tonks finally understood. It was time to accept what needed to be done. They had a job, and as melodramatic as it sounded, everyone depended on them. They had to destroy the Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort.

Whatever it took.

_It's war, Tonks. War._


	33. That's My Dad

**That's My Dad**

Ron and Hermione fell into the routine of the hunt as if they'd been there all along, and the days blurred together, cloudy and cold. The quartet discussed the same ideas, visited the same places, read the same books and files over and over. Desperate for progress, they investigated even the most outlandish possibilities, traveling constantly. Tonks and Harry both claimed to have a nagging feeling, like they were forgetting something important, but neither could figure it out.

They listened to Potterwatch religiously, soaking in the voices of their loved ones and the news of the world they had abandoned. They knew it was a slightly morbid habit, but it was a habit nonetheless, borne out of a compulsion to know no matter how blissful ignorance was, for what they truly waited for was the litany of names. So far they had been lucky; some familiar surnames, a few people that Tonks or Ron recognized by name only, and once, someone Tonks knew from the Ministry, but never any of the names they dreaded to hear.

That all changed on a cold February night after a meal of simple spaghetti.

Ron and Harry sat at the table, where the radio was located, taking bets on how many cups Tonks could juggle with her wand while Hermione supervised as the few dishes washed themselves. Through the speakers came the voice of Lee Jordan as he read the names of those missing, the list mercifully short. Unconsciously, all four tensed; if there were deaths, this is when they would know.

"And finally, we come to three murders that _The Daily Prophet_ and Wizarding Wireless Network don't find it necessary to mention," continued Lee's voice. Harry and Ron leaned forward. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione and Tonks do the same. "It is with great regret that I inform you of the deaths of Gornuk the goblin, Dirk Cresswell, and Ted Tonks."

Harry felt sick even as he shot out of his chair, making it fall backward. Tonks made a terrible sound like the breath was knocked out of her, and both her wand and the cups dropped to the floor, the latter shattering into pieces like Tonks's own heart. Harry reached her just in time to catch her as her knees buckled.

Tonks sat on the floor limply, Harry's arms around her. Staring at something no one else could see with her face set in shock as if someone had slapped her, she didn't speak or cry. Both wearing stunned expressions, Hermione wordlessly cleaned the mess and finished the dishes while Ron turned off the radio. They had heard all they needed to hear. After a few minutes, Tonks walked away, heading to her and Hermione's bedroom.

Harry watched her go, disbelief gnawing at his stomach. Tonks's father, easygoing Ted who had been so nice to Harry on the one brief occasion they'd met. "Do you think I should go in there?" he asked his friends, hating not knowing what to do.

Hermione shook her head slowly. He could see tears glistening in her brown eyes. "I think she's in shock, Harry. We all are. No one ever expected …"

"Just give her some time alone, mate," Ron advised. "There's nothing you can say."

Eventually Harry couldn't stand it any longer and peeked inside the room. He could see Tonks lying on her side, fully dressed on top of the blankets. "Dora?" he called softly, making his way to her bed. Her eyes were open, but she retained the detached, emotionless stare; he wasn't even sure she was aware of his presence. Remembering Ron and Hermione's words, Harry bent down, kissing her temple gently. She didn't move, and he left.

Later as he lay in his own bed, Harry heard the front door open and close. Grabbing his wand and jacket, he left the cabin, stopping as soon as he got outside. In the moonlight he saw Tonks sitting on the top step of the porch. She was shaking, her shoulders heaving, and her hands were clenched in her hair behind her neck so tightly her knuckles were white, but she wasn't making a sound. It was the most gut-wrenching sight Harry had ever witnessed.

Without a word, for none seemed appropriate, Harry sat next to Tonks and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him and with a shuddering gasp began to cry so forcefully it was like the sobs were torn from her throat.

"That's my daddy," she sobbed over and over. "That's my dad."

**oOo**

The days following the death of Tonks's father were best described as quiet. Tonks sank into a depression, and Harry was lost as to how to help her. She rose from bed each morning with dark circles under her eyes; Hermione said she often heard her crying in the night. Her food was usually untouched, and she practically had to be reminded to shower. She talked, but only when spoken to first, and her voice was distant.

"I don't know what to do, and it's driving me crazy," Harry told Hermione. "She doesn't act like she wants me around."

"She just needs time, Harry," Hermione said, as she had a hundred times. It was the only advice any of them had, and it wasn't enough. "You can't force her to be happy again."

"You keep saying that! How much time, Hermione?" Harry asked agitatedly, pacing the small room he shared with Ron. He was irrationally angry with Hermione, for she was always the one with the answers. "She's slipping away."

"I'm not going anywhere," Tonks said from the doorway, her voice scratchy from disuse. Harry looked at her, missing her easy smile and the trademark sparkle of her eyes. He was startled to realize the two things he missed the most were both inherited from her father. For the first time since they'd met, her blue eyes were dull, and that worried Harry more than anything.

He crossed the room quickly, taking her hands in his. "You can leave, you know," he said in a low voice. Tonks spent most of her time staring at the front door, as if restraining herself from bolting. "If you want to go to your mother, you should go. You can come back whenever you're ready. We'll be fine."

"I'm not going anywhere," she repeated, then drifted away down the hall. Harry shared a helpless glance with Hermione, and she hugged him tightly.

That night they all sat in the small sitting room. The day was unusually cold, and the fireplace was roaring. Ron and Hermione talked quietly on one sofa while Harry sat across the room on the other. Tonks sat on the rug staring into the flames, her knees pulled up to her chest as her chin rested on them. Frowning, Harry turned his head and twitched aside the curtain behind him. It had started snowing. When he glanced at Tonks again, he noticed she wore the blue jumper he had given her, over two years ago now, and memories tugged at him.

"_Do you like snow, Harry?"_

"_Cold? Take my jumper. It's warm."_

"_I love you, Nymphadora Tonks."_

"_I love you, too, Harry. But please don't call me Nymphadora."_

He finally thought of something he could do, something to break the terrible routine of waiting and watching. Without a word, he pulled Tonks to her feet. Ron and Hermione silently watched them leave the room, Harry leading a stony-faced Tonks by the hand. He took her outside, walking far enough from the cabin that the snow fell on them. She looked up at the dark sky, then back at Harry, wearing a weary expression. Harry stood behind her and gently pulled her head back until it rested on his shoulder. He took her hands in his and held them out to the sides.

"Close your eyes," he whispered in her ear, and then, slowly, he began to spin them around. She stumbled at first but followed his lead. Around and around they spun, until Harry was quite dizzy. Just as he began to think he couldn't do it anymore, Tonks laughed. It was a poor imitation, but for a brief second it was a laugh nonetheless, and it held the hint that someday there would be more again.

"How you do it, Harry?" Tonks asked later as they sat on the porch. She was a step lower than him, sitting in between his legs with her head on his knee as he smoothed her hair. Harry didn't know how long they had been like that, but she seemed to find it soothing so he was prepared to do it all night. "Your parents ... how do you deal with that?"

"I don't really know, love. It gets better eventually," Harry said slowly. "I don't ever stop thinking about them, but most days it's okay. I stopped expecting them to come back when I was a little kid." He felt his words were inadequate. The truth was that he didn't know how he dealt with his parents' deaths; it had been a fact of his life for as long as he could remember. "It's easier for me, I reckon. I don't have any memories of them."

Tonks looked up at him, her eyes blue pools of liquid sadness. "Yes, but at least I have memories." Harry didn't have a response, and though he often reflected on her words in later years, he never did figure out which way was better.

Eventually they returned indoors. Ron and Hermione were in the same place, still talking. Tonks actually gave them a small smile, and when Harry resumed his seat, she sat next to him, leaning against him and entwining her fingers with his. He felt lighter than he had in weeks.

" … all places that meant something to him. But where else?" Hermione was saying.

"They were all places to do with magic," Harry joined in, realizing what they were discussing. "The cave, where he first used his magic to hurt others. The shack, where he found out about his magical heritage."

"What about the Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked. "That's his connection to Slytherin."

"I don't think he would hide anything in there," said Harry, thinking hard. "He already had a Horcrux related to it."

"But he gave that one to Lucius Malfoy," Hermione objected. "The diary wasn't actually in the Chamber."

Harry stared at her, feeling the beginnings of an idea. They were on to something. "He gave it to Lucius because he planned to use it someday. He wanted everyone to know he was the Heir of Slytherin, and he wanted the Chamber to be opened again. He knew the diary would be safe in the meantime because he gave it to one of his most trusted Death Eaters."

"And you think he did the same with another," Hermione stated slowly, catching on.

"Why not?" Harry asked excitedly. "Dora, do you reckon –" He stopped. Tonks was fast asleep against his arm, her mouth slightly open.

"She fell asleep right after you came in," Hermione said quietly. "She's slept so little lately that I didn't want to say anything."

With some difficulty, Harry extracted himself from his sleeping girlfriend without waking her and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She was lighter than he expected, and he wondered if she'd lost weight since her father's death. He laid her on her bed carefully, tugging her boots off gently. As he bent to kiss her forehead before leaving, he thought she was still asleep, but when he pulled away, she spoke.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered, sounding very young.

"I'll never leave you." Glancing at the door, Harry figured Hermione wouldn't mind this once. After removing his trainers and jeans, he slid beside Tonks in the narrow bed, wrapping his arms around her. She fell asleep again almost immediately, and Harry followed suit shortly afterward.

**oOo**

Waking up was the worst part of the day. For a split second, Tonks lived in a world where she would see her father again. And then everything came crashing down as she remembered that that would never happen, that he was gone forever. Tonks spent the rest of her waking hours forcing herself not to rush out the door to find her mother. She had so many unanswered questions, and they threatened to consume her. She sighed heavily, and the warm body next to hers stirred, making her jerk.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, his voice thick with sleep.

She rolled over to face him. "I don't know if I'll ever be okay again, Harry. I just … I feel so bloody _lost_."

He stroked her cheek, and she attempted to stop the inevitable, forcing a smile through the tears that were seemingly never-ending, completely out of her control. "No, no, love, please don't cry," Harry whispered, his voice taking on a pleading tone. "I miss that beautiful smile."

He kissed her, and what started as chaste quickly turned to passionate as Tonks felt the stirrings of something other than despair for the first time since she heard those horrible words. She deepened the kiss, using her tongue to caress his mouth while she tugged at his shirt demandingly.

"Dora, what –" Harry tried to say, pulling away, but she captured his lips again, nearly bursting with the need to forget.

"Please, Harry," she begged. The wand she plucked from the bedside table was Harry's, but that didn't matter, and she shot a silencing spell at the door. "Please, I need to feel something besides grief, even for a little while."

His emerald eyes were nothing but sorrow, and she was so afraid he would turn her down. Didn't he understand that she needed this, needed some sort of outlet, a distraction? Tonks pulled her shirt over her head as she continued to whisper "please" over and over, until Harry silenced her quivering lips with his own. The rest of their clothes were removed with a haste that was generally complemented by giggles and teasing, but for once they were silent except for a few escaped whimpers.

As they moved together, Tonks could taste the saltiness of her own tears on Harry's skin, the embodiment of what she sought to escape. Their enjoyment in each other was different than ever before, tinged with urgency and edging on desperation. It was comfort and fear at the same time. It was the knowledge that their time might be up the next day, that it might be their last chance to show their love. It was frantic and almost rough and unaccompanied by the usual laughs and whispered endearments. And when the moment of exquisite release arrived, Tonks cried out not only with physical pleasure but also with intense emotional relief, as she could finally, for a brief moment, feel alive again.

**oOo**

Trying to tame his messy hair, Harry crept out of Tonks's room quietly, not wanting to wake her again. He smiled to himself as he closed the door, feeling like they were back in their days of sneaking around. Having no clue what time it was, he was surprised to find only Hermione awake, nursing a mug of coffee.

"Coffee?" she offered, and he accepted another steaming mug gratefully.

"Listen, Hermione, I didn't mean to put you in an uncomfortable position last night," Harry said after a few minutes of silence. "Dora asked me to stay."

"It wasn't," Hermione replied, then grinned at Harry's raised eyebrows. "Okay, maybe it was. But we slept in the same room while we were hiding and searching for you and Tonks, so this wasn't the first time. Ron offered to sleep on the sofa, but I took your bed and told him not to be ridiculous."

The companionable silence continued until Ron padded in sleepily, pouring his own mug and joining them at the window.

"Will she be alright, Harry?" he asked, loosely draping his free arm over Hermione's shoulder.

Harry sipped his drink, exceedingly grateful that his friends had accepted Tonks into their circle so easily. "I think so. I hope so."

**oOo**

"I wish I knew what he's doing!" Harry burst out suddenly, pushing away the map he and Hermione were examining. "Grindelwald, the Elder Wand ... why am I having these visions? What's so special about this wand?"

"I don't know, but I think we need to find out," said Hermione thoughtfully. "I really think it could be as important as the Horcruxes."

"What? Why?" asked Tonks, startled into looking up from her reverie.

The younger witch stood up, falling into what Tonks privately termed "professor mode" as she paced the small room. "He's been searching for this wand ever since you dueled over Little Whinging. And that was the night your wand acted on its own. Isn't it obvious?"

"Clearly not," Tonks replied in an acerbic tone, regretting it instantly. These days it seemed like nearly everything she said had an unintended edge.

Hermione didn't react, and Tonks felt a rush of affection for her friends. They had all been so great since … the last month. Ron made her laugh and kept her busy, surprising her with regular queries of "alright, Tonks?" and pats on the shoulder. Hermione had an instinct for when she simply needed to talk and listened attentively (even when it was three in the morning), and Tonks was able to do the same for her after her infrequent nightmares of her torture under Bellatrix. And Harry … Harry was _there_, always with a reassuring touch. He paid attention when she rambled and held her when she cried and left her alone when she wanted. And all three paid no mind to her mood swings.

"He's looking for a wand that will defeat Harry," Hermione continued as if Tonks hadn't spoken. "I don't know why he thinks this particular wand will, but we need to find out before you face him." She frowned.

"Ollivander," Tonks suggested. Harry and Hermione looked at her questioningly. "We know where he is. Let's go ask him. He said something in the cellar … he knew You-Know-Who was looking for a particular wand."

"Right." Harry jumped to his feet, clearly eager for something new to pursue. "Ron! Get out here, we're leaving."

"What?" The redhead poked his head out from the kitchen, where he was making their evening meal. "But I just finished!"

"Harry, it's dark. We can't go now," said Hermione. She and Tonks exchanged a glance, smiling at his impatience.

"C'mon, Harry, let's eat!" insisted Ron. "I'm starving."

"Tomorrow, then," he said firmly, and they agreed.

As Hermione headed to discreetly check Ron's meal (he was obviously much more used to eating than cooking but had a certain enthusiasm for it, like Tonks), Harry made his way over to Tonks, who was shuffling various rolls of parchment into a stack.

"How's your list?" One of the many files she'd nicked before leaving the Ministry were any that detailed Death Eater activity during the First War. She'd been reading them for days, trying to create a timeline in the vain hope that a possible Horcrux location might pop up.

She grinned at him sheepishly. "I reached 1975 and my eyes crossed, so I started to doodle." Chuckling, Harry picked up the nearest piece of parchment, which was indeed full of tiny drawings.

"Are you coming to eat?" Harry asked as he replaced the parchment, kissing her on the top of her muted blue head.

Tonks wrinkled her nose. "What did he make?"

"What he claims are bangers and mash."

"What he claims and what he makes are two different things," Tonks remarked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Says gourmet chef Tonks."

"Hey!" she protested. "I only set the kitchen on fire once."

"Twice," he countered. "Just because it was during the same meal doesn't count as one time."

She laughed, and then she sighed.

**oOo**

The quartet appeared at the bottom of a hill outside Ottery St. Catchpole as the rays of the morning sun spread across the sky. With Harry under the Invisibility Cloak and the other three disillusioned, they set off at once for the top of the hill, wands and eyes constantly scanning in all directions.

"That has to be it," Harry stated as soon as they reached the gentle peak. "Directly north." Tonks glanced in that direction, spotting an oddly-shaped house that looked like nothing more than a giant rook.

"Yes, I think it must," Hermione agreed dryly. "Is that it, Ron? Ron?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I think so," Ron answered distractedly.

Glancing to the east as they began their descent, Tonks could just make out the hazy form of the Burrow, and she knew what had caught Ron's attention. She understood all too well the longing for reassuring familiarity. As they drew closer to the strange house, Tonks thought of the Burrow again, but this time it was for another, more disturbing reason. The house ahead looked as bare as the Weasley homestead - no smoke furling from the chimney, no lights shining through windows, bushes overgrown and straggly. And, most chilling of all, the door was crooked, as if it had been knocked off its hinges and then hastily put back in place.

"Stop," she ordered, holding out her hand even though she knew none of them could see it. "Something's wrong."

"You don't know Luna," said Ron. "If her house was normal, _then_ something would be wrong."

"No, she's right," Harry said darkly. "We should get out of here."

Tonks swore. As an Auror, she'd been trained to know what her opponent was up to at all times, an instinct she'd honed during her time in the Order. It was maddening to know that Voldemort sought something so persistently without knowing what that something was. On top of that, she agreed with Hermione that it was likely to be something he planned to use against Harry, and that worried Tonks to her shape-shifting bones. She was _not_ going to lose someone else.

"Let's think about this," she said. "Why was Luna at the Malfoys'?"

"She said Death Eaters took her off the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of the Christmas holidays to force her father to stop printing the truth about what's been going on," Hermione told her, finishing with a slight laugh. "Hard to believe _The Quibbler_ is the paper to read these days."

"So if they knew the Death Eaters were after them, they probably went into hiding as soon as Luna and Ollivander returned with Dobby," Tonks mused aloud. "But where?"

"Why don't we ask Dobby?" Ron suggested simply. "Worth a shot."

Tonks grinned in the direction of Ron's voice. This was why they made a good team: while she and Harry tried to think strategically, and Hermione tended to overthink things, Ron had a way of seeing the easiest, and therefore sometimes the best, solutions.

"Brilliant, Ron," Harry complimented as he removed the cloak. "Dobby!"

CRACK. With that uncanny ability to immediately snap to the side of someone who wasn't his master, proof of his complete and utter devotion to Harry, the little house-elf appeared in their midst. "Harry Potter!" he exclaimed in his squeaky voice. His already-large eyes grew as the remaining three removed their disillusionment charms. "Harry Potter's Dorie! And his Wheezy and his Hermoninny!"

Tonks snorted at Dobby's names for them, an action she hastily tried to disguise as a cough, not wanting to injure the feelings of the helpful house-elf.

Harry crouched down, as close to level with Dobby as he could get. "Dobby, I want you to know how grateful we are for all your help. You're under no obligation to come when I call, and I'm happy that you're my friend."

Though his words were kind and well-deserved, Tonks wished Harry hadn't said them, for Dobby began to howl, tears of joy splashing down his face as he spoke through his sobs about the wonderful, noble Harry Potter, making Ron snigger. All four began to hush him instantly, glancing around worriedly.

"Dobby, do you remember the girl and the elderly man you helped escape from Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked once the house-elf had been calmed.

"She called you 'sir,'" Tonks added helpfully.

Dobby nodded. "Dobby liked her very much. She asked Dobby in for tea!"

"Did you ever see them again?"

Dobby was nearly bouncing with enthusiasm. "Yes! Dobby told miss to call if she needed Dobby, and she did, and Dobby helped them hide because bad wizards were after them."

"And where did they hide?"

"Dobby helped them hide with the Order. Dobby helps the Order a lot," he said, bursting with pride.

Tonks opened her mouth to ask how Dobby had gotten involved with the Order, for she didn't remember any mention of the house-elf, but Harry spoke before she could.

"Can you take us there?" he asked eagerly, ignoring her annoyed glance. Dobby answered in the affirmative, and they were on their way.

With a CRACK they appeared in a rather dreary valley, with a small town in the distance. Though she couldn't see it, Tonks could smell the sea, and for a moment she breathed in the familiar salty scent, remembering happier times of family vacations on the shore with brightly colored beach balls and admonitions of "not too deep!" She blew out her breath in a half-forlorn, half-frustrated sigh. Tonks couldn't look at a piece of toast without being reminded of her father.

When she returned to the present, Harry and Hermione were thanking the house-elf.

"Wait!" Tonks called before he could leave. "Here, Dobby. It gets cold, y'know?" She pulled off her woolen cap, a gift from Molly a few Christmases prior, and handed it to him. Beaming, Dobby thanked her profusely and Disapparated. "Hermione, what's that group you formed? SPIT? SHOE?" Tonks asked as they headed for the nearby house.

"It's S.P.E.W.," Hermione answered tartly, ignoring Harry's chortles.

"Whatever. I'll donate ten Galleons when this thing is over. We wouldn't have gotten anywhere if it weren't for those little buggers." Tonks grinned at Hermione's frown over the word "buggers", then slowed to fall in step with Ron, who appeared to be lost in thought. "Alright, Ron?"

"Weird, you know?" he said. "Even though I know no one's home, all I wanted to do was go there."

"Yeah, I get it," she replied kindly, then elbowed him lightly, making them both smile. It was nice to cheer someone else up for once.

Tonks had just caught up with Harry when the door of the house opened, and Remus Lupin emerged, wand pointed at them, disbelief on his scarred face.

"It's really us, Remus," she said, raising her own wand as they all came to a halt.

"Harry, why did I stop you from facing the boggart in our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class?" he asked.

"You thought it would be You-Know-Who," Harry replied confidently. "What did you give to me the day you left Hogwarts?"

"The Marauder's Map," Remus answered, relief spreading across his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Need a quick word with your houseguests," said Tonks as she sped up until Remus caught her in an unusually tight hug. Not only had she missed her dear friend, but he represented all those she hadn't seen in far too long.

"We need to talk to Ollivander," Harry explained as Remus greeted the others. "It's important."

"By all means. He's in the sitting room with Luna." Remus gestured for them to precede him, still looking bemused by their sudden visit.

"Um, Remus, a word, please?" Tonks asked, giving Harry a reassuring smile as he looked at her questioningly. She'd always found his eyebrows too thick, but the way they furrowed was adorable. "Just be a minute."

"I'm so sorry, Tonks," Remus told her as soon as the door closed. He wrapped her in a hug again, and as she felt his cardigan beneath her face, she was vividly (and unpleasantly) reminded of Sirius's death.

"What happened?" she asked softly, already feeling her eyes burn. _I'm so _sick_ of crying!_

They began to walk aimlessly around the house, which she supposed to be Remus's. Odd that she'd never known where one of her best friends lived before he moved into Grimmauld.

"I presume, after your visit to the Ministry, that you know about the Muggle-Born Registration Commission?" She nodded. "Your father got a summons. He'd known it was only a matter of time, and he and your mother had been arguing about it. He wanted to go into hiding, but he refused to take her with him. Said it would be dangerous. And of course she wouldn't hear a word of staying behind. So when he got the notice, he left, in the middle of the night so she wouldn't follow."

Tonks nodded again, swallowing. "And - and Mum?"

Remus smiled sadly. "It's so easy to see you in her. She was raring to go after him, but then she found a letter he left for her. I don't know what it said, but she decided to respect his wishes. She was so sure he would be back ... and you."

Tonks found it harder and harder to speak, brushing at her eyes furiously. "Then what?"

He sighed. "As best I could find out, he met up with a few other refugees and then ran into some Snatchers. There was a struggle, and, well ... he took one with him, if that's any consolation. I, uh - I was able to recover his body. Your mother had a very small memorial service."

At this point Tonks was completely overcome. The thought of not being able to defend her own father, of leaving her mother to arrange a funeral by herself ... Guilt flooded her heart.

"I've seen her quite a bit, as you can tell," Remus continued, conjuring a handkerchief and offering it to her. "She's as well as can be expected. She misses you, of course, and worries about you." He hesitated, and she could feel his eyes on her. "She gave me a letter for you from your father, assuming, apparently rightfully so, that I would see you before she did. It's inside."

Unable to speak, Tonks merely stuck with the ubiquitous nod, and after taking a few deep, composing breaths, she followed Remus inside.

"... he want the Elder Wand?" She followed Harry's voice into the sitting room, where she found the trio gathered with Ollivander, Luna, and a peculiar blond man who could only be Luna's father. Harry frowned when she sat next to him, noting her red eyes, but she smiled tremulously at him, clasping his hand.

"It is known, to those of us who study wandlore, as the most powerful wand in existence, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said slowly. "You can follow its trail across the pages of wizarding history."

"It is more than that!" Luna's father exclaimed, clearly bursting to join in. "It is part of the Deathly Hallows!"

"The what?" Ron asked blankly.

Ollivander made a harrumphing noise, but Mr. Lovegood continued. "Haven't you heard of 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'?"

"Yes," they chorused.

"Actually," Hermione said, digging in her bag, "We have a copy here." She held up Harry's copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Tonks shook her head; only Hermione would carry random books around.

Strangely, Mr. Lovegood urged her to read it aloud, and so she did. Tonks leaned back, letting the familiar words wash over her. Having grown up with the book, she knew each of the stories practically by heart, and that particular one always stood out in her memory, being especially frightening to a young Tonks.

When Hermione finished, Luna's father fished out a piece of parchment. "The Elder Wand." He drew a single line. "The Resurrection Stone." He drew a circle around the bottom half of the line. "And the Cloak of Invisibility." He enclosed it all in a triangle. "The Deathly Hallows of the Peverell brothers. Together, they make one the Master of Death."

"Nonsense," Ollivander disagreed. "The wand, to be sure. It's been proven to exist. But the others are merely a children's tale. A stone that can bring back the dead? A true invisibility cloak, that never tears nor wears?"

It took all of Tonks's will to keep her face impassive as she glanced at the trio in shock. She had always wondered about Harry's cloak, and it sounded an awful lot like the one they were discussing.

"But the wand definitely exists, and that's what he's after?" Harry persisted.

"Yes, I am sure." Ollivander shivered. "I did not want to tell him, but he has ways ..."

"We understand," Harry said. "One more thing, Mr. Ollivander. You speak of wands as if they have thoughts and feelings."

"Yes, you told me in the cellar that my spare wand would work because I took it from the Snatcher," Tonks joined in. "What do you mean?"

"The wand chooses the wizard. It will always work best for that whom it chose, but allegiances can be changed. If you defeat a wizard in battle, you can use his wand as your own. If you merely pick up another's wand, it won't necessarily work. If, for instance, Miss Tonks, you used Mr. Potter's wand, if would work reasonably well for you, presuming you share positive feelings for each other. However, if you were to pick up, say, Madam Lestrange's, it would not work as well."

"I see," said Harry broodingly. "And Mr. Ollivander, can wands remember people?"

"Not always. In the case of your wand and You-Know-Who's, they are brothers. Yours will always remember him, even if he is not using his own."

"And is it possible for a wand to do magic you yourself are incapable of?"

"No," stated Ollivander definitively. "It can enhance your magic, but it cannot create it."

That seemed to be it, and after a bit more discussion about the Deathly Hallows and wandlore, it was time to leave. Remus pressed an envelope into her pocket when he hugged her goodbye, and she bit her lip so tightly it hurt after making him promise to tell her mother she was alive and well, wondering when she would suck up the courage to read the letter.

"So what do you reckon?" Ron asked as they made their way back to their cabin. "Is that why Dumbledore left you this book? You-Know-Who after these Hallows?"

"No," Harry answered after a moment. "He doesn't need the cloak to be invisible, and he has no interest in the dead. All he wants is the wand."

"Besides, it's just a story. There's no proof of the Deathly Hallows," Hermione remarked skeptically. "Remember, this is coming from the man who searches for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

Harry stopped and turned to Hermione. "But it all makes sense! The cloak, the three Hallows, the three Peverell brothers ... Peverell ..." He broke off, frowning in deep thought. "I've heard that name before."

"It was in the graveyard at Godric's Hollow." Tonks spoke even as the realization sprang upon her. "I completely forgot until now. A very, very old grave."

"Your cloak, mate," Ron said in amazement. "You're related to the Peverells."

"But that's not it," Harry said slowly. "That's not ... the ring! The ring he turned into a Horcrux. Marvolo Gaunt said he was descended from the Peverells! The stone could be inside the ring!"

"But Harry, none of this matters!" Hermione argued, looking at Tonks and Ron for help. "We're supposed to be finding and destroying the Horcruxes, and on top of that, You-Know-Who is actively searching for what is supposedly the most powerful wand in existence!"

Harry looked ready to respond forcefully, but Tonks took his hand and continued inside, suddenly weary of the argument. "Leave it, Harry," she said tiredly. "Even if you managed to get all three Hallows together, how would that help you defeat him? Just try to concentrate on the Horcruxes. Forget about the Hallows for now."

"Wouldn't it be nice, though?" Ron asked thoughtfully as they all began to remove their coats. "An unbeatable wand ..."

"I'd prefer the cloak," Hermione replied. "Think of how much it's helped us already."

"You're supposed to say the cloak, Hermione. It's noble," Ron said rather derisively. "What about you two?"

Harry and Tonks exchanged a glance. "The stone," they said unison.

**oOo**

"Ron, where's Tonks?" Harry asked later that night as he emerged from a shower. Ron and Hermione were attempting to make a shepherd's pie, but Tonks was nowhere to be seen.

"She said she was going for a walk." Ron paused uncomfortably. "She seemed upset, bit tetchy."

With a resigned sigh, Harry went outside. Tonks was on a rollercoaster: every time he thought she might be getting better, she went right back down. It tore at his heart to see her so defeated. He followed his ears to the back of the cabin, where he came upon a most astonishing sight.

Her face screwed up in misery, tears glistening on her cheeks once again, Tonks was systematically destroying a small tree. As her wand slashed through the air, she chopped the tree down bit by bit, slicing it into smaller and smaller pieces before finally eradicating it into miniscule fragments. Harry simply watched as the air was filled with tiny chips, settling in Tonks's crimson hair. Finally, with a cry of "_Reducto!_", the last part of the stump blew up.

"What did that poor, defenseless tree do to you?" Harry jested, trying to lighten her clearly dark mood.

"It looked at me the wrong way," she replied, breathing deeply and staring at where the tree had been.

"Do you want to duel, blow off some steam? I'll even take it easy on you."

"You wouldn't last a minute, Potter." Thankfully, she smiled at him, though it didn't reach her eyes. He held out his arm, and she slipped into that spot under his shoulder where she fit so well. They returned to the cabin in silence.

"Harry, I've been thinking about what Mr. Ollivander said about your wand, about what happened over Little Whinging," Hermione said as they finished a surprisingly good meal. "I know you said you don't know what your wand did, but what if you do?"

"I'm not following," Harry said.

"Dumbledore told you You-Know-Who transferred some of his powers to you when the curse backfired. That's why you can speak Parseltongue, right?" Harry nodded. "What if that spell was one of his powers? So even if you don't consciously know what it was, there's a part of you that does. The part that came from You-Know-Who."

_The part that came from ..._ Harry stared at Hermione for a long moment, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Harry?" Tonks said softly, breaking the silence. "Is something wrong?"

He turned, intending to reassure her, when all of sudden his scar seared with pain. He was hurtled hundreds of miles away as his mind flashed with a dozen images, all saturated with a feeling of intense triumph. With a gasping breath, he was back in his own body, laying on the floor as a pair of anxious blue eyes gazed at him.

"Harry? Please, love, what happened?"

He scrambled to a sitting position, straightening his glasses as his stomach filled with dread. "He has the Elder Wand."


	34. Bloody Goblins

**Author's Note:** Ah, we're getting so close! Only two more chapters.

* * *

**Bloody Goblins**

"Have you figured it out, then?" Tonks asked lightly.

Harry looked up from the snitch he was examining. "Just bored," he said with a smile, not quite meeting her eyes. "I'll stop, I know it bothers you."

"No, it's fine." Tonks studied Harry closely. He had seemed preoccupied ever since Voldemort found the Elder Wand, and she often found him staring at the snitch, not playing with it as he used to do. Concerned, she sat next to him on the top step of the porch, taking his hand. "Harry, tell me what's wrong."

Instead of answering, Harry gathered her in his arms, burying his head in her shoulder as he squeezed her so tightly she could barely breathe, and when he finally released her, he took her breath away completely by kissing her so fiercely her eyelids fluttered in surprise.

"Everything will be fine," she whispered, stroking his hair, instinctively sensing his need for comfort despite not knowing what he feared. "I promise."

"You can't promise that," he said with a trace of bitterness. "It's not fine. Is it fine that my parents and Sirius and your dad are dead?"

Tonks recoiled, stung. "Harry ..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he said wearily, rising to his feet, but the apology seemed perfunctory. "Let's go inside, there's something we all need to discuss."

Tonks stared at him, more than a little upset. She had just gotten to the point where she could even think of the word "death" in terms of her father, and he had no right to toss that out there so carelessly. She stood up, her eyes darkening as her anger grew, but when he took her hand again, their eyes met. There was such a distinct pain among the emerald that her harsh words died in her throat, and instead she simply nodded and followed him inside, convinced that for the first time in their relationship, Harry was hiding something from her.

**oOo**

The silence in the cabin pressed in from all sides, and even the birds outside had fallen still. Harry took a deep breath after he finished his pitch, taking in the three faces gazing at him from the sofa. Ron was shaking his head in disbelief, and Hermione frowned, rebuttals clearly already forming in her head. Tonks had fallen into that thousand-yard stare she often wore after her father was murdered, and he was reasonably sure that it had more to do with his regrettable words outside than his more recent proposition.

"You're joking, right?" Ron finally broke the air. "Come on, mate. I may not be the sharpest quill, but even I know that's the dumbest idea I've ever heard."

"As much as it pains me to say, Ron's right," said Hermione, exchanging a quick smile with Ron. Harry was undeniably pleased they had finally dealt with their feelings for each other; surprisingly, Ron and Hermione in a relationship actually worked, though they bickered as much as ever. "You not only want to break into Gringotts, the most secure place in the world, but you want to do it based on nothing more than a hunch?"

"You might as well walk into Hogwarts," Ron contributed with a laugh.

"Hagrid said Gringotts was the safest place other than Hogwarts, and I still reckon there's a Horcrux there, too," Harry said quickly, ready to jump into the months-old argument. "There has to be."

"Until we figure out where, it would be suicide to go anywhere near there. It was different when we went for the sword – we knew exactly what we were looking for and where to find it. But to say that castle is big is an understatement, and even I'd be gray before we searched the entire thing." Her tone still distant, Tonks rejoined the conversation with the same counterargument, and Harry couldn't fault her reasoning.

"Back to Gringotts – Harry, we can't," Hermione protested. "Just because he gave the diary to Lucius doesn't mean he entrusted another to Bellatrix."

"It's more than that." Harry began to pace back and forth. "Ron, Dora, you grew up in the wizarding world. You have no idea what it's like to enter it for the first time, but Hermione and I do, and so did You-Know-Who. Hermione, what stands out from your very first visit to Diagon Alley?"

Hermione pursed her lips, obviously reluctant to concede. "Gringotts."

"Exactly! Me, too. And You-Know-Who would have felt the same way. Not only is it visibly impressive, but it represents truly belonging to the wizarding world, just as much as a wand or broomstick." As Harry continued walking, he felt exactly like a professor giving a lecture. "But of course he didn't have a vault after he was supposedly dead, so he gave it to the one Death Eater so fanatically loyal that she wouldn't question him. Not even Lucius resisted using the diary, but Bellatrix would never disobey orders."

"And what if it's not the cup?" Hermione countered. "What if it's something of Ravenclaw's?"

Harry stopped, looking at the three of them intently. "If we don't find a Horcrux, then yes, it will have been a waste of time. But no more a waste than all the time we've spent searching random places or sitting around here growing old together. At least we can say we tried."

"He's right," Tonks interjected quietly, then shushed Hermione as she tried to interrupt. "You're right, too. It's dangerous and stupid. But so was going to the Ministry, and Hogwarts, and Malfoy Manor. And with a few house-elves, a fair bit of luck, and a load of daring, we not only made it out alive, but with our goals intact. It always starts with a hunch. Mad-Eye told me to trust two things: my instincts and my teammates, and Harry generally has the best instincts of anyone I know. Remember Draco Malfoy? Besides, no offense to any of you, but I'm ready to finish this and go home."

She crossed the room to stand next to Harry, and his heart leaped, wondering what he did to deserve her. Not once since their horrible argument before his sixth year had she wavered in standing by his side, not even when she was upset with him.

Hermione was never one to give in easily. "Tonks, I respect your training as an Auror. I do. But how can you make the argument to turn a hunch into a full-blown plan and expect it to work?"

Ron rose slowly. "Well, Hermione, you have to admit our plans never work. We plan, we go, then all hell breaks loose." He, too, stood next to Harry, giving him a shrug and a slight grin.

Three against one. Hermione gazed at each of them in turn. "You really understand him, don't you? You-Know-Who?" Harry nodded firmly. "And you truly believe there's a Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault in Gringotts?" He nodded again, and she switched to Ron and Tonks. "And the two of you are going along with this?" They assented. When she returned her gaze to Harry, he saw a flash of the exasperated twelve-year-old girl who followed him and Ron when they headed to duel Malfoy.

"Fine," she conceded, standing up, and Harry suppressed a triumphant grin. "But this is the most reckless thing we've ever done."

"Don't say that, Hermione," Tonks said wryly as they headed to the table, summoning parchment and quills.

"Why?"

"Because I said that before every single excursion thus far, and I was always proven wrong the next time around."

**oOo**

"Stand up straighter," Tonks coached Hermione. "You're Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Slytherin, pureblood, the Dark Lord's most faithful Death Eater. Everyone is afraid of you, and you know it. You love it, you feed on it."

"I feel …" Hermione grimaced.

"I know, Hermione," Tonks said sympathetically. Brow furrowed in concentration, she tilted Hermione's chin up. "Let's just get this over with. Now, you have to look at people like they're scum. Treat them like scum. You're better than anyone else." She continued to make small changes to Hermione's bearing and actions, down to her gait and the tone of her voice. "Remember - you're a bitch, batshit crazy, but don't go overboard with it."

"You really know her well, don't you?" Hermione asked.

Tonks shrugged. "I guess. Know thy enemy, right? Reckon you've got it down, though. Ready for tomorrow?"

Hermione hesitated. "Do you really think we can pull this off?"

Tonks thought back over the last month. Their infiltration of Gringotts had been planned as much as it could be, their notes covering feet of parchment. Ron had questioned Bill, sworn to secrecy despite not knowing their actual plan, in all he knew about the bank's security measures. The four of them had taken turns in observing what they could of the bank, and with the help of stunning spells, Veritaserum, memory charms, and a few unwary Gringotts patrons, they had a fairly good idea of what went on inside.

"We're as prepared as we're going to be," she declared firmly, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Listen, I'm sorry you have to be Bellatrix. I know how uncomfortable it makes you. I would if I could ..."

Hermione shook her head. "It's fine, Tonks. You tried."

And it was true. Though she easily perfected the appearance, Tonks's Metamorphmagus abilities didn't extend to her voice, and she was unable to convincingly imitate the higher voice of that particular aunt, settling instead for Narcissa. Concentrating, Tonks quickly changed her form, and she and Hermione gazed into a mirror, wrinkling their noses in distaste.

"Ugh, this makes me want to off myself, y'know?" Tonks sliced her hand across her neck in a decisive gesture, making a squelching noise. She'd spent a week spying on Malfoy Manor before she caught a glimpse of Bellatrix, enabling her to summon a hair for the Polyjuice Potion. She had pondered, half-seriously, the idea of killing the witch right then and there, but common sense told her that the goblins of Gringotts might suspect something if a dead witch asked to see her vault.

Hermione didn't laugh. "I dreamed about it again last night," she admitted in a low voice. "The same as the others – no one's there to help me, so it just goes on and on ..."

Tonks put a comforting arm around her shoulders, looking at her mirrored reflection. "It's just a dream. She's not Freddy Krueger, Hermione, she can't hurt you in your dreams." Her expression hardened. "And if I have my way, she won't hurt anyone again."

**oOo**

Two Death Eaters strode down Diagon Alley on an overcast day. One glance proved that Peter Travers and Bellatrix Lestrange, accompanied by Bellatrix's sister Narcissa Malfoy, were in no mood to be bothered.

Tonks clenched her wand under her cloak, prepared for any familiar faces. The most dangerous variable in their plan was the possibility of running into one of the people they were impersonating. But much like her previous visit to Diagon Alley disguised as Narcissa, they were left undisturbed. A few shoppers nodded or smiled, half-respectfully, half-fearfully. Hermione politely smiled back at the first person they encountered, sending the woman scurrying away, her face terrified.

"Too nice," Tonks murmured in rebuke.

As they passed Eeylops Owl Emporium, Tonks glanced at it and paused. There was a reflection in the window of a fair-haired man on the chubby side. He was bounding along, holding the legs of a small girl with pink curls perched on his shoulders. She clutched his head and giggled in delight, pretending she was a giant.

"Uh, Narcissa?" Ron called, a few feet ahead.

She shook her head, and the reflection disappeared, leaving only her own, blonde-haired and porcelain-skinned. "Sorry," she muttered, catching up as they continued toward the bank up ahead.

When they reached Gringotts, two wizard guards approached with secrecy sensors held high, but they were prepared for that. _Confundo_, thought Tonks, pointing her wand from underneath her cloak. On the other side, Ron did the same. The two men adopted matching dazed expressions.

"As you can see, we're not hiding anything. Can we go now?" Hermione demanded.

"Of course, Madam Lestrange, Madam Malfoy, Mr. Travers." The guards inclined their heads and opened the doors.

Gringotts was as magnificent as ever, already beginning to buzz with business despite the early hour. They approached an older goblin at the end of the left counter, who was flipping through a stack of coins.

"Leprechaun," he muttered, tossing the worthless coin to one side. He barely glanced up at their arrival, then took a second startled look as he recognized his customers. "May I help you?"

"I wish to visit my vault." Hermione stared at the goblin imperiously, who returned the look. She crossed her arms, and Tonks winced; it was not a characteristic typical of Bellatrix. "Now."

The goblin held her gaze for a moment before speaking, his expression betraying nothing. "Certainly. May I see your wand?"

Tonks hoped the other two kept their faces as impassive as she did, but she didn't dare glance at them. In that instant, she knew for certain that Harry was right: there was a Horcrux in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault.

"My – my wand?" Hermione repeated. "Why?"

Slowly, the goblin leaned forward. "The additional security measures you requested, Madam Lestrange."

_Bloody hell._ Tonks fingered her wand, wondering if she could successfully cast the Imperius Curse wordlessly, but before she could act, a whisper of a breeze shot past her, ruffling her straight blonde hair. The goblin's features slackened for a split second, and she breathed a sigh of relief. _Harry._

Hermione still hadn't moved, and out of the corner of her eye, Tonks noticed other goblins beginning to take an interest in the proceedings. She clasped her "sister's" arm loosely. "Your wand, Bella."

Tonks had never seen such confusion in Bellatrix's normally confident dark eyes. "Yes, of course. My wand." She drew her wand and hesitated before handing it to the goblin. Ron shifted his feet, and Tonks hoped he wouldn't act rashly.

The goblin held the wand close to his eyes, running his fingers over it shrewdly. Though she knew Harry controlled him, the tension was mounting. After an eternity of holding their breaths, the goblin handed the wand back to Hermione.

"Follow me, please. Will your companions be accompanying us?"

"Oh – yes, of course." Hermione straightened up, regaining some of her former bearing. "And let's be quick about it."

The goblin slid off his stool and began to make his way to the door at the end of the hall.

"Ah, Bogrod, a minute!" A younger goblin came around the corner, holding a leather bag. Tonks tensed again, her heart rate noticeably increasing. "You'll need the Clankers for that vault."

Tonks let out her breath in a measured sigh, and beside her she heard Hermione do the same. She didn't know what Clankers were, but obviously they were only something needed to open certain vaults. More of those extra security measures, she supposed, and a further indication that there actually was a Horcrux in the vault.

They followed Bogrod, the bag of Clankers bouncing noisily at his side, out the door and down a hall through another door, arriving at a waiting cart. When they all climbed in the cart, Harry appeared, tucking the Invisibility Cloak into Tonks's bag that he had slung over his shoulder.

"He's Imperiused," he explained quickly, noticing Ron and Hermione's panicked glances at the calm goblin.

"Um, Harry?" Tonks said after they waited for a minute. "You're kind of in control here."

"Oh! Right." Harry pointed his wand at the goblin again, and they were shortly on their way.

Their speed prevented conversation, but Tonks enjoyed the feel of the air as they raced deeper into Gringotts than she had ever gone before. Amazingly, it seemed like they were actually going to get away with this. Grinning triumphantly, she leaned over and grabbed Harry's hand. Her grin faltered, for there was a certain reluctance in his face. Harry, earlier so confident the vault held a Horcrux, now looked like he positively dreaded finding it. She squeezed his hand tighter, running her thumb over the back of it, but he just gave her a half smile in response to the question in her eyes.

A second later, the cart hurtled around a corner and down a steep slope, and Tonks's thoughts were interrupted. A waterfall poured over the tracks, and she only had time enough to wonder before they passed through it. The cart flew off the tracks, crashing against a wall while the five of them were flung through the air. Up was down and down was up as water clouded her vision and choked her lungs.

"_Spongify!_" Hermione shrieked right before they all collided with the rapidly approaching rocky floor, creating a soft cushion of air for the last few feet.

Sputtering for breath, the quartet stared at each other in confusion and horror. Both Ron and Hermione had reverted to their normal selves, and when Tonks looked down, she saw that her transfigured clothes were now her normal jeans and jacket. Worst of all, Bogrod was staring at them all, comprehension dawning on his wrinkled face.

"Thieves!" he cried, pointing a gnarled finger at them, and on his word a piercing siren resounded through the cavern. It didn't take a genius to recognize an alarm.

"Bloody goblins!" Tonks swore as the goblin started to run off, still shouting at the top of his lungs. She whipped her wand out. "_Imperio._" For the second time in her life, she felt the heady presence of another amongst her own conscience.

"They know we're here now. We've got to hurry," Harry urged.

With a thought, Tonks made Bogrod run for Bellatrix's vault, the rest jogging behind him, their wet shoes squelching noisily. They tossed up shields as they ran, hoping to hold up the inevitable pursuers however temporarily. Finally their pathway broadened into a landing with a large door set in the wall. It was their goal, but four jaws dropped and eight shoes skidded to an immediate halt.

Directly in front of them, tossing his head side to side as smoke puffed from his nostrils, rose an immense dragon. Tonks looked up and up and _up_ in awe at the pale scales that covered his body and spiky horns that were arrayed down his spine. The vast wings, folded close to his body, would have doubled the his size if unfurled. The dragon turned his large head, covered with old scars, to look at them, and Tonks was relieved to note the milky white eyes that couldn't spot them. The dragon was blind. A second later, as they dashed back around a corner to avoid the spurt of flame that came their way, she supposed he made up for his lack of sight with smell and hearing.

"Tonks, do something!" Ron said urgently.

_Me?_ "What? They didn't cover dragon taming in Aur- oh." She turned back to Bogrod, whom she had yanked around the corner just in time to prevent a singed goblin. She hoped her command of _"Get the dragon out of the way"_ wasn't too vague, but he seemed to know what to do. Holding the Clankers above his head, he shook them back and forth, and a metallic hammering noise echoed through the vast cavern so loudly they winced, feeling the vibrations in their eardrums. The dragon roared again, sending another searing jet of flame into the air, but he backed into an alcove, pressing himself against the wall as Bogrod passed, clearly having been taught to fear the Clankers.

Tonks made the goblin place his palm upon the door, which simply vanished. And then she gaped. The vault was much larger than her own, filled with miniature mountains of golden Galleons, glittering jewelry, ostentatious silver goblets, shiny vials of potions, polished armor, and even a few sparkling crowns.

She followed Harry deeper into the vault, but the instant Ron and Hermione passed the threshold, the door sealed itself, leaving them in terrifying pitch black darkness. Someone yelped.

"_Lumos._" Their wands lit up, revealing rather panicked faces.

"Spread out and search, quickly," Harry instructed. "The cup is small, easily held in one hand, with the Hufflepuff badger on it and two handles on each side. Also look for anything with the Ravenclaw eagle on it."

Wands raised, they began to move through the vault, shining their light over the piles of treasure. It was eerily quiet for perhaps thirty seconds or so before the air was split by a yell and the noise of a cascade of coins.

"What the hell?" Ron yelled, holding his hand up, which was covered in blisters on one side. "I just nudged a stack of Sickles, and they burned me. And look!" The silver Sickles were multiplying rapidly, spilling along the floor.

"Aargh!" Tonks jumped away as her arm brushed a flask, which toppled onto the floor and shattered, splattering her with a green liquid that sizzled holes into her jeans. Though in pain, she stared in frightened wonder as more and more vials appeared out of thin air.

"What's going on?" shouted Harry, who had frozen in place.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should touch anything!" Hermione replied in an alarmed voice.

That proved easier said than done, and as they started to look around frantically, the former silence of the vault was replaced by cries of pain and the sound of a mountain of growing treasure. It became impossible to touch anything as the few bare spots of floor were quickly covered, and they were forced to climb recklessly over piles and piles of coins and jewelry, hissing every time they put a hand down. A shriek unlike any other caught their attention.

"Shit! Ron, grab him!" Tonks cursed herself for forgetting about the innocent goblin, who was being sucked under. Ron yanked Bogrod out, trying to keep both of them on top of a heap of crowns.

Tonks tried to shove away her thoughts of despair, which were increasing as rapidly as the Knuts. A fleeting look showed the ceiling was getting closer and closer, and if they didn't find the Horcrux soon they'd all suffocate. The noise of their screams was so loud she doubted anyone would hear even if one did spot the object of their desire.

She yelled as a ricocheting shield struck her face, grimacing and twisting around in pain. Her wand waved wildly, and when she opened her eyes and saw what her light landed on, she froze, or as much as she could while struggling madly to stay above the tide. Tonks, the lone Hufflepuff of the group, had spent seven years under the banner of the badger. She'd recognize it anywhere.

"Harry? HARRY! Look!"

His face shone with wild triumph. "That's it! Help me!" He scrambled toward it but didn't make much progress, hampered by erupting blisters and a mushrooming pile of coins.

She pointed her wand at him. "_Mobilicorpus!_" Harry rose through the air, and she carefully levitated him toward the cup. Tonks fell to one side as cascading suits of armor collided with her, jerking her arm and making Harry bang his head on the ceiling. "Sorry! Hermione, Ron, help!"

Tonks struggled to keep Harry stable as Ron and Hermione fought against the rising tide of treasure unsuccessfully. Their spells, shouted in desperation, mingled with cries of pain from the three of them and Bogrod as well as the ringing of metal. _Just a bit further_, Tonks coached herself, feeling the sweat on her brow as she concentrated. She, Hermione, and Ron were now all waist deep, and the burning was so intense her arm was trembling, making Harry shake wildly. Sinking deeper and deeper, her eyes were wide and anxious; they were all going to die in here -

"I've got it!" Harry howled as his hands blistered and cups shot in all directions, but he kept a firm grip on the Horcrux. "Ron, the door!"

Ron dove through the gold, slamming Bogrod's hand on the door, which immediately vanished, and the five of them rode the waves of expanding treasure outward, slipping and sliding to one side in panic before they shot off the ledge along with the rest of the contents of the vault.

Panting, Tonks took in her friends. Their clothes were torn and burnt, and red blisters covered nearly every inch of exposed skin. The source of all their trouble was clenched tightly in Harry's hand: a small, gold, ornate cup with a clear engraving of a badger.

Their brief moment of relief was interrupted when a jet of red light struck the outcropping of rock above them, showering them with tiny shards. Ducking, they looked back in the direction they had came, spotting a fierce group of goblins and wizards running toward them. The wizards were casting spells in their direction, while the goblins clenched deadly daggers with a very ugly look on their faces.

"_Stupefy!_" Ron and Hermione bellowed at once, striking a goblin and a wizard. The wizard went sailing over one side into the abyss.

Tonks took careful aim. "_Reducto!_" Her curse struck the rock just before the approaching group, blowing a hole in their path. Her stomach dropped as the first goblin didn't stop in time and shot over the hole, arms waving frantically as he tried to scramble for a grip.

"Any ideas?" Tonks yelled over her shoulder at Harry as she cast a shield.

"Just the one, and it's mad!" He pointed his wand at the dragon, who was now reemerging from his alcove, agitated by the noises and missed spells. "_Relashio!_" One of the chains holding the dragon dropped to the ground, broken.

"Harry, you're insane!" she cried even as she slashed her wand, cutting the other chain.

"Come on!" He vaulted onto the dragon's leg, climbing up to the neck and sliding in between two spikes.

It was be killed or captured by the Gringotts employees or ride a dragon, and Tonks took her chances with the dragon, Ron and Hermione following. Ron had just gotten a leg over when the dragon realized he was free. He spread his wings to their fullest extent and gave a mighty downward sweep. Right before they took off, Tonks stunned poor Bogrod, still on the ground, severing the Imperius Curse, then lurched as the dragon shot into open space, feeling her neck crack with whiplash. The dragon, hopefully unaware of his passengers, roared a great stream of fire at their pursuers, who dove for cover. Up and up they went, clinging for dear life – it was not the most stable of perches.

"_Defodio_!" Hermione yelled, brandishing her wand, and Tonks looked up to see a gash appear in the rocky ceiling above them, blocking the dragon's passage. She and the boys joined in, and with the help of the dragon they burst into the Gringotts lobby. Tonks heard screams and caught a glimpse of fleeing patrons before they shot out of the building, sending pieces of marble and stone flying.

Diagon Alley quickly disappeared below them, as did London. It wasn't until they were over the middle of nowhere, green fields the only thing visible, did Tonks cautiously start to believe she would live to see another day. In fact, riding a dragon was actually kind of fun. She let out a whoop, startling Harry, as she decided perhaps Charlie Weasley wasn't a complete nutter.

However, after what seemed like ages, the fun had worn off. Her gratitude toward the dragon for unwittingly aiding them in their astounding escape dissipated, and she was cold, tired, hungry, thirsty, and aching all over. Behind her, Hermione was clearly not having a good time, whispering something over and over.

"Harry!" Tonks yelled against his ear over the wind, leaning forward. "Brilliant idea and all, but did you have an exit plan in mind?"

"Not really!" he shouted in return.

Tonks slumped back against the spike behind her, stumped. _Great._ From one dead end to another. She briefly considered suggesting mid-air Apparition, but it was tricky enough even for her, and she had years of Apparition experience over the three teens.

Her hair had dried and it was at least midday before Harry twisted around. "See that lake up ahead?" She squinted, spotting the blue smear on the horizon, and nodded. "I think he's descending. If he gets low enough, we're going to jump for it."

Shaking her head, she passed the message back to Hermione, who looked less than thrilled but dutifully told Ron. Looking ahead, it did indeed appear that the dragon was headed for the lake. Muscles tensing, she dug her trainers into the dragon's scales in preparation.

"Now!" Harry shouted when they could see the dragon's reflection on the lake's surface, and without further ado they launched themselves over the side.

Somersaulting in the air, Tonks caught a glimpse of deep blue water before she spun over to see the dragon, unaware of his passengers' departure, and then the lake was rushing up to meet her again. She crashed into the water with enough speed to take her breath away, stinging her recent burns. Like their unexpected toss from the Gringotts cart, she experienced momentary confusion as to which way was up before she figured it out and began to kick vigorously.

Tonks emerged from the water with a great gasp of air, treading water and spinning around for her friends. They were all near her, and after each noticed the others, they began to swim for the shore. They were quite a ways out, and when she felt the sand beneath her, it was all Tonks could do to drag herself away from the water. Exhausted, she collapsed onto her back, hearing three thuds next to her.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped.

"Right?" Tonks agreed.

With a weary groan, Hermione sat up, digging in her beaded purse for dittany. She passed it around, and they all dabbed a bit on their burns, sighing with relief. After casting hot air charms on each other to dry, they all gathered around Harry and the cup.

"You sure that's it, mate?" Ron asked, examining the small cup.

"Definitely." He held Tonks's eye. "It feels just like the locket."

Holding it in her hands, Tonks had to agree. It sent a shiver down her spine, and she returned it to Harry, grimacing. Why did the Horcruxes have such a presence, and why did it feel so familiar? She'd only ever touched two of them, but there was a nagging thought in the back of her mind that she'd missed something. She pondered that meditatively before Harry's voice broke her thoughts.

"Dora? Ready to go?"

Pushing her long hair off her shoulders, she nodded, and with four pops of differing volume, they Disapparated, leaving a lone dragon on the opposite shore.

**oOo**

"You do it."

"No, you go ahead."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"Would one of you just hit the damn thing already?" Tonks said impatiently. "We still have Ravenclaw's and Nagini. There's plenty to go around, and Merlin knows I, for one, am not going near that snake."

"You do it, Hermione," Ron insisted.

Hermione took a deep breath and accepted the sword from Harry. "Okay."

"It's going to defend itself," Harry told him. "No matter what it might say or do, just ignore it."

Tonks placed the cup on the ground and backed away, noting that Hermione had paled slightly at Harry's less than encouraging words. "I've done it, Hermione, remember? You'll be fine."

Biting her lip, Hermione nodded, gripping the sword so tightly Tonks could see her knuckles against her skin. As Ron, Harry, and Tonks moved away, wands at the ready for whatever good that would do, Hermione slowly stepped closer to the Horcrux. She lifted the sword up with both hands, the point held directly above the cup, and then after a visible swallow, she brought the sword down with all the force she could muster.

CLANG.

The sound was so loud it could have heard from miles away, but it was immediately drowned out by an even louder noise. A tidal wave of water shot in every direction from the mouth of the cup, and all four were tossed backward like leaves in a storm as the water collided into them with the force of a dozen stunners. The breath was knocked from Tonks's body as her back slammed into the wall of the cabin, and she slid to the ground, gasping for air. A second later another wave crashed into her, but this time it was gale-force wind, pinning her to the wall and whipping her hair and clothing around. The sky was so dark she couldn't see five feet in front of her, and the howls of the wind filled her ears so deafeningly she wanted to clamp her hands over them.

Tonks pulled her wand hand free of the wooden wall she was glued to, but it snapped back, making her cry out in pain. Forcing her feet against the wood, she shoved off with strength she didn't know she had, collapsing onto the ground. Squinting against the dirt flying around with the wind, she pushed her wand in front of her, hand still flat on the ground.

"_Protego!_" The hurricane around them didn't change. "_Impervius!_" She heard indistinct yells from the others, but they seemed about as successful as she was. Swearing, Tonks began to low crawl across the ground, the wind fighting her every bit of the way. Her nails dug into the dirt and she gritted her teeth, propelling herself with her knees, feet, and elbows inch by inch.

Just as she was close enough to make out the cup, a light flashed in the air, accompanied by a shout and another clash of metal against metal. The wind rushed inward as quickly as it had poured out, and suddenly it was over, the sky blue again and the air still, broken only by a few tentative chirps of what Tonks assumed to be some very confused birds.

Panting after her exertions, Tonks pulled herself onto her knees, looking around with a wild-eyed stare. Harry and Hermione were on either side of her, both breathing hard as well. Ron knelt over the ruined cup, the sword by his side. Tonks guessed that Hermione had dropped the sword, and Ron had somehow managed to strike the cup again. All four of them were still dripping wet, despite the magical wind, and absolutely covered in dirt.

"Well," Tonks said after a few moments of silence, attempting in vain to wipe her dirty face with an equally filthy hand. "Today's not our day to stay dry, is it?"

The trio exchanged glances of amazement before each turned back to Tonks, speechless. Then, as one, they all burst into laughter, consumed by the side-clenching guffaws of those amazed at their own audaciousness. Falling onto her back, Tonks giggled helplessly, unable to believe they'd finally destroyed another Horcrux.

Finally their laughter faded away, and they brushed away tears of mirth as they helped each other to their feet and headed inside, arguing over who would get the shower first until they broke into a race, jostling to get inside the door.

**oOo**

"You cheated."

Tonks looked at Harry with a doe-eyed smile of innocence he suspected she perfected at birth. "I have no idea what you are referring to, Mr. Potter."

He caught her around the waist as she tried to slip past him. "You used a trip jinx on all of us so you could get inside first!"

She smirked. "Maybe you should be quicker on the draw, then. Not my fault you're slow." She brushed his fringe out of his eyes, still wet as he had just taken a shower, the last one to do so. "You need a haircut." She wrinkled her nose.

"Come here." Releasing his grip, Harry stepped into his and Ron's room, sitting on his own bed.

Tonks followed, curiosity on her face. She settled next to Harry, crossing her legs. "Alright, Harry?"

He just gazed at her. She was so beautiful, and he loved her so much that he ached. She tilted her head to one side, smiling and flashing her dimple. He reached out with one hand, brushing a stray piece of chin-length cerulean hair away from her face.

He saw her catch her breath. "You know," she murmured in a slightly husky voice, "if this is a seduction, you might want to close the door."

He forced a smile. "It's not."

It was her turn to reach out, cupping his face in her hands. "Then what is it, love? I've left you alone for weeks because we were busy planning for Gringotts, but that's over. I know something is bothering you, and I don't understand why you can't tell me." Her voice trailed off, the hurt evident.

"I ..." He struggled to figure out what to say without either lying or upsetting her terribly. "What if I said I want to be with you forever?" He fought manfully to swallow the lump in his throat. _What if that's not possible?_

Her blue eyes widened. "No offense, but if that's a proposal, I kind of expected a ring. And you know, a job and a house."

"It's not. I just thought you should know."

"Of course I know, and I feel the same." She kissed him briefly before rolling her eyes. "Is that what this has been all about? Afraid I'm going to up and leave you? You loser."

He laughed hollowly, but it quickly turned into a gasp. Harry's hand shot to his scar, and Tonks's face faded away. Suddenly he wasn't Harry anymore. He was angry, beyond angry, and he was killing, his wand slashing left and right as bodies fell like dominoes. Images floated before him like a scrapbook. The Gaunt shack. The cave. Lucius. The vault. Nagini at his side. Hogwarts.

It seemed like hours passed before he was suddenly lying on his bed again. Three faces peered at him, all with the same question on their lips.

"I was right!" Harry blurted out, filled with urgency as his earlier fears were forced to the back of his mind. "They told him about the vault, and he killed them, and now he's checking all the places. He's seriously angry. I was right!"

Tonks's face, the closest to his, paled. "He knows we're searching for the Horcruxes?"

Harry nodded, forcing himself to stand despite his aching head. They had to leave immediately. "We haven't much time. He's checking on them all, and he's saving it for last."

"Saving what?" Ron asked. "Do you know where the last Horcrux is?"

"Yeah. It's at Hogwarts."


	35. This Is It

**Author's Note:** Well, I lied. How I ever thought I could fit all I wanted into one chapter is beyond me. I ended up having to split this chapter in 2, & it's still the longest chapter yet. So now 2 more chapters after this, but they both should be up fairly quickly.

* * *

**This Is It**

"What are you waiting for?" Harry demanded, staring at his friends. "We have to go!"

For a beat all three looked at Harry, trying to process the unexpected turn of events. Tonks was the first to react, rocketing off the bed and out the door. She reappeared moments later, attempting to pull on her jacket and a pair of boots at the same time, succeeding at neither.

"It's warm. What are you doing?" Harry asked even as he relieved her of her jacket.

"We're going to fight, I want my jacket," she replied, fumbling with her shoelaces.

"Who said anything about fighting?"

"Harry, we're not going to slip into Hogwarts unannounced," Hermione said patiently. "I'm sure he's going to warn Snape to expect us. And by the time he realizes all the other Horcruxes are destroyed, he's going to defend the last ones with everything he has."

"This is it, Harry," said Tonks earnestly.

"We can end this tonight," Ron added.

As he looked at the three determined faces in turn, Harry realized they were right. One way or another, it was all going to end at Hogwarts. "Right. But how do we get in?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet – " began Ron, but Hermione interrupted, shaking her head.

"No, it would be much harder with the four of us than it was for Tonks and Harry. Three of us can't fit under the Invisibility Cloak, and our Polyjuice Potion is useless after Gringotts. Going anywhere near Diagon Alley would be disastrous."

"We know there's some sort of alarm in Hogsmeade, as well as Death Eaters and dementors, so Apparating there and heading for one of the passageways is a no-go," Tonks pointed out. She glanced at Harry with a resigned expression. "You're not going to like this."

"What?" _Why is it always something I won't like?_

"I think it's time to ask the Order for help, in more ways than one."

**oOo**

"I always forget about Aberforth, but this will be much easier than I thought," Tonks mused aloud as they left Remus's house. He was going to alert the rest of the Order before joining them at Hogwarts. "Don't reckon any of you have ever been in the back room of the Hog's Head?" The trio shook their heads. "I have, delivering a few messages for the Order last year. On me, then."

When they were all linked by their hands, Tonks twisted on the spot, and they disappeared with a pop.

"What the hell?" demanded Aberforth the instant they appeared in his pub, charging toward them with his wand pointed.

"It's Tonks, Aberforth," Tonks said, morphing her nose to a beak-like protuberance with a scrunch of her face. Demonstrating her impossible-to-copy abilities was generally quicker than security questions. "Me, Harry, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

"And what are you doing here?" he grunted, lowering his wand. "Fancy making me a rich man?"

"Oh shut up, you're not going to turn us in," Tonks snapped. Aberforth always was a surly bloke. "Remus sent us. We need to get into Hogwarts, and he said you had a way to get past the Death Eaters."

"Aye," he admitted with a resigned sigh.

"There will be others coming," Harry told Aberforth. "The entire Order is on their way, so you should get ready."

"What you going to Hogwarts for? A quick death wish?" the barkeep asked, frowning.

"There's ... something we have to do, something we need in the castle," Harry explained haltingly. "Your brother left us a job."

Aberforth snorted. "I'm sure he did. That what you lot been up to, gallivanting around all these months?"

"We weren't gallivanting!" Hermione said indignantly. "We've been working on a way to defeat You-Know-Who."

"You're wasting your time. It's over, we lost."

"You're wrong," Harry replied flatly. "We're closer to defeating him than ever before." A pained look crossed his face.

"Are you now? Is that why Death Eaters and Greyback's bunch roam freely while the Order is in hiding and Muggleborns –" He stopped abruptly, glancing at Tonks with those piercing blue eyes so similar to his brother's.

Her own darker blue eyes flashed. "Muggleborns are what, Aberforth?" she snapped. "I think I bloody well know better than most what's happening to Muggleborns."

"Why are you still open?" Ron challenged. "You make a deal with the Death Eaters or something?"

"I do what I have to do to stay alive," Aberforth grunted, avoiding their accusing gazes. He pointed at a large portrait of a teenaged girl with a rather vacant expression. "Anyway, I have to keep this safe." The girl smiled sweetly, and the portrait swung open, revealing a dark passageway.

"Where does this go?" Ron asked interestedly, peering inside.

The grumpy old man shrugged. "Dunno. Opened up one day, that Longbottom boy came out all confused-like, said he came across it while running from the Carrow siblings. Had a near-steady stream of students escaping the school since then. The Order knows about it, so I reckon this is where Lupin intended for you to go."

"Yeah, well, just send the Order on through when they arrive," Harry said, sharing an uncertain glance with Tonks. "Suppose we should go, then."

Lighting their wands and leaving Aberforth watching them dourly, they proceeded into the passageway, which proved to be made of smooth earth. Lit lamps soon appeared, and they extinguished their wands with mutters of "_Nox_." Though the passageway appeared old, Harry maintained it wasn't on the Marauder's Map, and they kept vigilant, watching for any signs of curses or guards. Eventually the passageway ended in a wooden door. All four tensed, and then Harry burst through the door, casting a shield immediately, while Tonks, Hermione, and Ron followed, all with curses on their lips. Their caution proved unnecessary, for the room was empty, though bright and cheery with hangings of the House and Hogwarts crests on the walls.

"Where are we?" asked Ron. "Harry, are we on the map?"

Harry unfolded the Marauder's Map and scanned it hurriedly, Hermione peeking over his shoulder. "I don't see us anywhere," he replied slowly. "Hermione?"

The young witch shook her head, her brown hair bobbing. "I don't either. We must be in the Room of Requirement. It's the only place that's not on the map, and I suppose it fits the function of the room – a place to escape if students needed."

"The Room of Requirement," Tonks repeated slowly, a memory screaming into the forefront of her mind. "Oh my God. Oh my God!"

The trio stared at the ex-Auror. "What?" Ron asked. "You look like Hermione right before she runs off to the library." Hermione gave him a dirty look.

Tonks clenched her hands into fists, furious with herself. "That – that tiara! The last time were here, by the Vanishing Cabinet? Fu-uck!" Tonks spat out every curse she'd ever known and violently smacked herself on the forehead. She had it on her bloody head! How could they not have recognized the feeling?

Harry's jaw fell open. "It felt just like the locket! How did we miss it?"

"Whenever the two of you would like to stop raving," Hermione said rather waspishly.

"When we were here last time, there was some sort of tiara in this room. It was dusty and varnished, but when we touched it, we got this feeling – I don't know how to explain, you never held the locket or cup, it was like –"

"Like everything around you went dark," Tonks finished. "And you could feel the little piece of soul inside, ticking almost, like a beating heart."

"We have to leave," Harry said decisively, heading for the door. "Then we can make the room –" He broke off, frowning at the still-open passageway, where a distinct clamor was growing louder.

Noise turned into voices and shadows materialized into figures as a veritable stream of people flooded the room. Remus was first, followed by nearly the entire Order. The Weasley family, sans Percy of course, were a sea of vivid red split by one head of brilliant silver-blonde. Then a group of young adults around Harry's age swarmed them, including Neville Longbottom accompanied by a formidable elderly woman and that blonde girl (_Why can't I ever remember her name?_) next to her father, the Deathly Hallows fanatic. For a few minutes the room was a turmoil of hugs and cries of greeting. Charlie swept Tonks into a bear hug and Hagrid patted her on the shoulder so hard she thought she shrank a few inches and someone kissed her cheek, though she couldn't say who.

"What – how –?" stammered Harry, surrounded by what had to be his old classmates.

"The DA!" Neville exclaimed, holding up a coin. "Ginny told me, and I passed it on."

"And exactly what is Ginny doing here?" Molly demanded, hands on her hips as she cornered the twins.

"Mum, we couldn't leave her there by herself," George protested weakly.

"You know how Ginny is when she wants something. There was no stopping her." Fred winced as Molly swelled like a balloon.

"Are you telling me the two of you grown wizards couldn't stop your underage, half-your-size sister?"

"Mum! I wanted to come! I want to fight, too! The whole family's here!" Ginny argued.

"Honestly, Ginny's fought in more battles than your mum has," Tonks murmured to Charlie next to her.

"Well, don't let her hear you say that," he replied, his deep voice carrying across the room.

"Hear you say what?" Molly questioned the duo.

_In for a Knut, in for a Galleon. What's Ma Weasley compared to Voldemort?_ "I said Ginny's fought in more battles than you have, Molly," Tonks said evenly. "And she's already here, so there's really nothing doing."

"You can work this out later," Harry interrupted before Molly could respond. "We need to go find Professor McGonagall or someone and warn them so they can evacuate the castle, and hopefully get Snape out of the way while we're at it."

"Listen up, you lot!" Ron bellowed over the still-chattering crowd. They quieted and gave their undivided attention to Harry, who, as always, looked every bit the reluctant leader.

"Right. Here's the deal. You-Know-Who is on his way here, and he's probably bringing all his friends," Harry explained, now holding everyone rapt. "There is something in this castle we – Ron, Hermione, Dora, and I – must have. He'll be looking for it, too, and it's essential we get there first."

"So what you need is time," Kingsley said, ever calm.

Harry nodded. "Exactly. We ..." He leaned toward Tonks, and they held a quick, hushed discussion with Ron and Hermione. "Dora and I are going to find McGonagall. Stay here until we get back, and in the meantime, try to make a plan to defend the castle."

Remus and Kingsley immediately bent their heads together, and Tonks and Harry headed for the door, pulling the Marauder's Map out as they did. With he under the Invisibility Cloak and she under a disillusionment charm, they slipped out the door.

"Coast is clear for now," Harry muttered as they ran down the corridor. "Weird. Everyone's out of bed, look to be headed for the Great Hall or Entrance Hall."

"Bit late for that. Makes me uneasy."

Harry agreed. "McGonagall is ... on the fourth floor. We'll have to hurry to catch her before she reaches the students."

Keeping one eye on the map, the couple moved as quickly as they could, not worrying too much about absolute quiet unless they chanced to run into anyone, which fortunately didn't happen. As she ran, Tonks reflected on the other two times she had run through Hogwarts castle like this. On the night Dumbledore died, she'd had a bad feeling, and she knew the night would end in battle, though she never could have guessed that horrible outcome. When she and Harry stole the sword, excitement and reckless daring had been the flavor of the day. Now, with every pace she took, paces that echoed the beating of her heart, she felt one step closer to some sort of climax. Voldemort's discovery of their mission, Harry's uncharacteristic acceptance of help, even the very way she clenched her wand in a death grip – it all pointed to one undeniable event.

Whatever happened, this night in May would be remembered for years.

They reached Professor McGonagall on the second floor, their need for speed overwhelming their desire for secrecy. Unlike before, they simply shouted her name as they approached, the Marauder's Map assuring them no one else was near.

"Potter!" McGonagall gasped, clutching her chest. "And Nymphadora! Will you _please_ stop appearing in the castle like poltergeists! What in the name of Merlin are you doing here this time?"

"Dumbledore's mission again," said Harry urgently. "But You-Know-Who is on his way, Professor. He knows I'm here."

"You've got to evacuate the students," added Tonks. "We already sent for reinforcements."

McGonagall took it all in stride, both mentally and physically, resuming her course right away without so much as a blink of an eye. "As it happens, our dear Headmaster Snape has just summoned all students and faculty to the Great Hall. Suspiciously convenient, isn't it?"

When they rushed down the steps into the Entrance Hall, Snape awaited them, the Carrows at his side. The twins both cackled delightedly, but the former Potions master didn't react at all. A wave of anger washed over Tonks at the sight of Dumbledore's murderer, but it was nothing compared to the cold hatred on Harry's pale face.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Perfect timing," Snape said softly. "I've been informed to expect you."

"Have you, now?" Harry said, the hostility coming off in near-visible waves.

"Yes, and I must insist you come with me."

"No," said McGonagall, stepping protectively in front of Tonks and Harry, her arms spread.

Without notice, Snape sent a mass of black ropes at McGonagall, who slashed the air, cutting them into bite-size pieces that turned into thousands of daggers, reversing direction. Snape raised his arm –

"No!" a squeaky voice cried. Tiny Professor Flitwick appeared at McGonagall's side. "You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts."

Tonks had heard Flitwick had been a dueling champion in his younger days, and as a student she'd always been slightly afraid of McGonagall. And now she understood both those facts.

The diminutive Charms master moved so quickly he was a tiny white-haired blur, dropping both Carrows like bags of bricks before they could mount a defense, without giving the slightest hint as to how. Professor McGonagalls's arm sliced the air quicker than should have been possible at her age. Her wand cracked like a whip, and a jet of fire shot at Snape. He was a typhoon of black, his robes whirling through the space around him. The fire was drenched with a deluge of water, and Flitwick sent a black cyclone of howling wind, which Snape spun off to one side to crash out a window.

Back and forth Snape successfully countered his two colleagues. But the numbers were against him, and both of his former students itched to join the fray. With an indistinguishable gesture of his wand, a crack split the air and lightning-like flashes blinded their vision. When it cleared, he was gone, fleeing down the path toward the gates, his robes and hair flapping behind, making him appear the overgrown bat snide students always said he was.

"Running away just like before, the coward," Harry muttered with an extremely ugly look on his face.

While Flitwick bound the Death Eater twins, Tonks turned to McGonagall. "Professor," she began, awe evident, "That was bloody brilliant!" She tentatively raised her hand in the air, and to Tonks's everlasting surprise, McGonagall actually returned her high five.

"Thank you, Nymphadora." She headed for the Great Hall. "Now, we have quite a lot to get on with."

She strode into the Great Hall, Harry and Tonks in her wake, and a great gasp rose from the students, many of whom bore the unmistakable marks of violent punishments.

"It's Harry Potter ... Harry! ... He's back ... Potter's here ... Who's the bird with the blue hair?"

"Where's Professor Snape?" a Ravenclaw girl called above the whispers when Professor McGonagall stepped in front of the staff table.

"He has, as they say, done a bunk," she announced, to the cheers of many. "Yes, yes. Now, we have some very important –"

Her words drew to a close as a rather high voice spoke with no discernable point of origin. Tonks flinched, glancing around, for the voice was at once in her ear and all around, cold and clear. Her heart began to pound with the first tendrils of fear, and some students shrieked.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."*

When his voice ended, a very heavy silence pressed all around them, broken by the shrill tones of a girl in Slytherin colors. "Potter's there! Right there!" She pointed. "Let's turn him in!"

_Pug-faced slag!_ Her temper flaring, Tonks stepped in front of Harry, but even as she did, student upon student from the other three Houses stood up and faced the girl defiantly, drawing their own wands.

"As you can see, Miss Parkinson, we have no intention of doing so," Professor McGonagall said dryly. "Potter, a word?"

Harry and Tonks jogged up to the staff table. Several students waved and whispered greetings when Harry passed, which he returned with a half smile.

"I'll have Mr. Filch lead the evacuation," McGonagall said quietly. "Those students of age will be allowed to stay and fight, if they wish. The other teachers and I will strengthen the castle's defenses."

"Do you need help?" Harry asked anxiously.

She smiled wryly. "No, we teachers are rather good at magic, you know. Now off with you, and ..." She put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Be careful."

They sprinted back to the Room of Requirement as fast as they could, Voldemort's words lending speed to their heels and air to their lungs. Even so, after seven flights of stairs and numerous corridors, their legs burned and they were gasping for breath when they finally reached the familiar bare stretch of wall.

The room fell deathly silent when they entered. All were standing, wands in hand. They were ready to stand and fight, and it took one look to know that they, too, had heard the warning.

"Alright?" Ron asked.

Tonks nodded. "Snape took off like a bat out of hell and the Carrows are, er, indisposed. Filch is leading the evacuation of the students, but some of those of age are staying. The teachers are preparing the school's defenses. You lot know what you're doing?"

"I'm here! Am I too late?" A breathless Percy Weasley exited the passageway, followed more slowly by Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Oh look, it's Percy the Prat," one of the twins muttered.

"I was a fool!" Percy burst out. "I'm sorry! I wanted to come back months ago, but they watched me like a hawk at the Ministry. I didn't want to put any of you in danger. Am I – can I fight?"

There was a distinctly pregnant pause. "Oh, Percy!" Molly burst into tears, rushing forward to hug her wayward son. As the Weasley family reunited, Tonks raised an eyebrow at Aberforth, who had apparently deigned to join the "losing" fight. He scowled and turned away.

Once the Weasleys quieted, Kingsley stepped forward. "Remus, Arthur, and I are going to lead groups into the grounds. The twins, Lee, and some of the others are going to cover the passageways. Charlie and Bill are taking groups to the towers, and Oliver's leading a group on brooms. The rest are going to spread throughout the castle."

Nodding his approval, Harry addressed everyone, unconsciously standing taller. "Good luck, and ... thank you, all of you."

That was all; there was nothing else to do but get on with it. The quartet backed out of the room quickly, and the flood of fighters poured in all directions, shouting encouragement and instructions.

Charlie lingered near Tonks while they waited for the Room of Requirement to empty."Why couldn't you have brought a fleet of dragons, eh?" she asked jokingly.

"Too hard to control," he remarked with a grin, giving her a sideways glance. "Stay safe, won't you?"

Her quip died on her lips, for he was sincere, and she hugged him briefly. "I will. Be careful, Char. They mean business, no place for stunners here. Keep that big head of yours down."

He pecked her cheek before running after his brother. "Always!"

Remus was one of the last to leave. Tonks caught his arm as he passed her. "See you when this is all over?"

He nodded soberly. "Of course. We'll give you as much time as possible."

Harry came up to her as Remus dashed off. He stared after him restlessly. "I wish we could do this without involving all of them."

"They signed up for this years ago. We're all working toward the same goal. Accept their help, Harry. I have a feeling we're going to need it." She pulled him close. "It's all happening tonight, y'know?"

He took her head in his hands. "Yeah."

"We'll get through it together, right?"

"We have so far." Harry lowered his lips to Tonks's, and although it was the briefest of kisses, she poured all her love into a split second of contact. "I love you, Dora."

"I love you, too, Harry. Now let's get that damn diadem."

The moment the door sealed behind Aberforth, Harry paced back and forth anxiously. The door reappeared on the third repetition, and after exchanging a grim look, they crowded inside. Instantly Tonks knew Harry had gotten it right; once again there were shelves upon shelves of books and broomsticks, furniture and paintings, forbidden objects and discarded clothing. It was a maze, and they instinctively split up.

"Look for the Vanishing Cabinet!" Harry shouted from an unseen location, his voice echoing eerily. "It wasn't far from that!"

At every row Tonks swore she saw something frustratingly familiar. How many broken mirrors and halfheartedly hovering Fanged Frisbees could there possibly be in one castle? She occasionally heard the discouraged words of the others, but it was Harry's voice that finally rose in triumph.

"It's here! I've got it!"

Whipping around so fast she tripped, Tonks picked herself up and dashed toward the source, leaping over stacks of books in her way and skidding around corners. She reached Harry just as Ron did. Hermione was already there, pulling the sword out of her beaded bag.

"Just do it, Harry, we don't have time to pick straws," she was saying.

As Harry lifted the sword, the other three stepped back and leveled their wands, mindful of their earlier experience. Was it only that same day that they'd broken into Gringotts, ridden a dragon, and destroyed the cup? It seemed like weeks had passed. Just as Harry swallowed and tightened his grip, preparing for the downward strike, all four froze, for a distinct click broke the silence of the room.

"Keep going," Tonks mouthed before pointing at Ron. He nodded and silently crept in the opposite direction.

Tonks hugged the wall as she quickly and quietly slithered across the perimeter. Mad-Eye's instructions growled in her ear, and briefly she was Auror Trainee N. Tonks again, trying her hardest to pass Stealth and Tracking. When she reached the front of the room, she began to creep up the middle aisle, wondering where Ron was. Then a glimpse of blond hair caught her eye.

Draco Malfoy stood a few yards away with a hulk of a boy on each side of him. Even as her brow furrowed in question, he sent his bodyguards in either direction. _Perfect._ She grinned maliciously as she snuck up behind her cousin, nonverbally casting a silencing charm. Until he tried to say something, he had no idea he couldn't.

Bits and pieces of noises from Harry's direction had filtered out since she left his side, and she tried very hard not to think about how this Horcrux would defend itself. Out of nowhere, a banshee's scream filled every inch of space, shrieking painfully against her eardrums, and an electric green light exactly like the Killing Curse flashed like a lightning storm.

This was her chance. Tonks leaped forward into Malfoy, knocking him face-first onto the ground as she kicked his feet out from under him. Falling with him, she wrenched his hands behind him at the same time, snatching his wand.

"Hello, cousin," she grunted, mercilessly twisting his arms further as he struggled fruitlessly. He turned his face to the side, and she saw his mouth move furiously. "Oh, sorry, did you want to say something? Well, I reckon your shadows are occupied by now. But one shout, one insult, and I'll leave you like you left Harry on the train that day. No one will find you in here." Flicking her wand, she lifted her spell.

Malfoy mumbled hesitantly before speaking. "Aunt Bellatrix will be pleased to see you. She was quite unhappy with the way you left things last time."

"Is she around? Excellent. I have a little gift for her."

"Shut up, Nymphadora." He struggled again, and she bore down harder. "I know why you're in here."

"Clever Draco. How did you get in anyway?" She posed the question that had been bugging her since she heard the door close.

"I virtually lived in this room last year. I was the one who fixed the Vanishing Cabinet, remember?"

"Well, you're too late. You failed in this mission just like you failed the last one."

"I didn't fail!" he snapped. "_I_ fixed the cabinet, _I_ let them in, _I_ took them to Dumbledore."

"Ye-"

"Tonks, duck!"

Tonks flattened herself against Malfoy as a jet of green light sizzled overhead so close she thought it left a sear across her jacket. Unfortunately, her position forced her to loosen her hold, and Malfoy flipped over, flinging her to one side. He followed, and for a minute they played tug-of-war with his wand like children before an almighty quake shook the entire room, loosening her grip. _What the bloody hell?_ Malfoy scampered, and Tonks chanced a quick look around as she took chase.

Ron was dueling with the git who tried to kill her, but Harry and Hermione were nowhere in sight. Her cousin realized he had a pursuer, and he began tossing stunners and various hexes in her direction. He was casting with no aim, just trying to distract her, and she dodged them all easily. For some reason Tonks was loath to curse the young man, but she sternly hardened her heart and began returning his spells in kind. As Malfoy turned a corner, Tonks pelted straight on, her attention caught by a flare of fire and a scream. A second later, she nearly crashed into Harry and Hermione, who were backing away frantically.

"Wha-" she began, than trailed off in shock as the sight in front of her registered.

Flames engulfed the nearest shelves, eating the contents quicker than lager turns to piss. The source of the fire was one of Malfoy's friends, a tall, thick young man who had fire pouring out of the tip of his wand. He was shaking it frantically, as if to wave it out like a Muggle match, but to no avail. This was no normal _Incendio_ charm, she realized, but it wasn't until a flaming dragon roared at their heads and Harry forced the three of them downward that she realized what monstrosity they faced.

"Go!" she shouted at Harry and Hermione, who were trying to shoot jets of water out of their wands only to see it evaporate instantly. "You're wasting time, it's Fiendfyre!"

"Fiendfyre?" Hermione repeated with horror.

Tonks racked her brain to remember the brief mentions of Fiendfyre from Auror training. "There's practically no defense! Move!"

She caught a glimpse of the young man tearing his robes off in haste, a flame devouring the black cloth. Their legs pumped in unison as they desperately tried to outrun the increasing flames licking at their heels. Fiery red-gold serpents and phoenixes darted at their limbs as if they had actual intelligence. Ron met them halfway to the door, sprinting alongside Hermione.

"I stunned Crabbe! What do we do?"

"We run!" shouted Harry. "There's nothing we can do for them." Faster and faster they ran, drifting sideways around corners and simply jumping over small obstacles as they raced the out of control fire to the exit.

"Help me, please!" Malfoy screamed, scrambling to the top of a stack of desks.

Tonks glanced back, cursing both the prat and her own compassion. As she spun around, someone called her name, but she ignored it. The flames were growing around Malfoy, pinwheels snapping at his heels.

"Dora!"

Tonks cut her eyes to the left, where Harry had found brooms. Already airborne, he tossed one her way, and she used a broken chair as a launch point, vaulting onto the broom in mid-air. Flattening herself pencil-thin against the sputtering broom (it was in this room for a reason), she followed Harry as they rocketed toward Malfoy's panicked face. The flames were too close to hover, so when Harry drew near, Malfoy jumped and grabbed his broom, dangling precariously.

"Let go!" Tonks yelled, drawing up beneath them. The uneven weight was making Harry's broom jump around like it had been jinxed.

Malfoy looked down, gray eyes wide, and he let go, falling with a yelp to land right behind Tonks. As soon as his hands clenched her waist, she took off, following Harry to the front, where she desperately hoped Ron and Hermione waited outside. The Fiendfyre dragons and chimaeras darted in their path, and she and Harry swerved and spiraled in this most dangerous parody of Quidditch.

"You're bloody lucky you're my cousin, you son of a bitch!" she shouted at Malfoy.

Smoke poured into their lungs and blocked their vision. Coughing, Tonks sped blindly forward, praying that she was headed in the right direction. She dimly heard Harry's voice through the blaze, and she urged her broom toward it as Malfoy gripped her so tightly it hurt, shouting at her through his own coughs to hurry. As a great fiery face she swore was the same as Voldemort reared back in preparation to strike, she saw a wooden rectangle and threw her broom forward, crashing through it and onto the stone floor beyond. As she slid to a stop next to Harry, Hermione shouted "_Duro!_" and the broken doors turned into solid stone, trapping the blaze.

"So what do we do with you?" Ron asked, pointing his wand at Malfoy with a look of great dislike. "You would have done for us, given the chance."

"You killed my friends," Malfoy snarled, wiping soot of his face.

"They were killed by Goyle's stupidity," Harry retorted.

"You never were good at playing with the adults, were you, Draco?" Tonks said, stepping closer until they were eye to eye. "You talk big, but when it comes down to it, you always let other people do your dirty work for you. You're the worst sort of coward, and I loathe you."

"Go on, kill me then." Like always, he spoke boldly, but just like in Malfoy Manor, Tonks could see the true fear in his eyes.

"We should," she said coolly. "You're responsible for Dumbledore's death, you just led your friends in there to kill us, you let Ron and Hermione get captured and tortured. You stood by silently and _watched_ me get tortured. Your only cousin. And you picked the wrong side." She slowly pointed her wand at his throat, and he swallowed. "Like I said, I despise you. But there is a part of my mother that still cares for yours, so I'm giving you one last chance." She lowered her wand, disregarding Ron's sputter of disbelief.

"Give me my wand, and I'll go," Malfoy said slowly as if he didn't trust her.

In one fluid movement, Tonks snapped the wand over her knee and held out the two jagged pieces. "Here. But I warn you, Draco: if I see you at this battle again, I'll kill you myself." The cousins' eyes met again, and there was no mistaking the truth of her words, nor the icy tone of her voice. He jerked his head in a nod once, and then he left. She impassively watched him go until the castle shivered down to its very foundations again, and she was jolted back to reality. Looking around with new eyes, Tonks uttered perhaps the most understated sentence ever: "Oh, there's a battle on."

Formerly inanimate desks rushed past, herded by McGonagall. Dust was everywhere, hiding the sources of the unmistakable sounds of dueling. From somewhere unseen a curse broke through a nearby wall, sending stones scattering and leaving a gaping hole.

"Hurry, Fred!" Percy's voice filtered out from down the corridor, and after exchanging terror-filled glances, the quartet took off in that direction.

When they reached Fred and Percy, they were dueling four Death Eaters at once. The combined efforts of Harry and Tonks sent one soaring out of sight, and she turned her attention to Mulciber. He sent a Killing Curse at Hermione, but Tonks flung a loose stone in its path, absorbing the curse, and he turned to her, menace in his eyes as they exchanged deadly curses, playing the dance of death –

Then the world exploded. One second Tonks was on her feet, the next she was airborne, and the next she was on the ground. Dust clouded her eyes, and the castle had gone strangely silent. As she sat up groggily, three Hermiones ran past. Tonks crawled to the two Harrys, who merged into one as she blinked and rubbed her eyes.

He stared unblinkingly at something on the ground, and Tonks followed his gaze as a ringing grew in her ears. Percy crouched over Fred, and though Percy's mouth moved fiercely, Tonks couldn't hear anything. Why didn't Fred get up? Was he hurt? Why was his face – and with a loud pop, the cacophony of the battle returned.

"Fred! Fred! No!" Percy screamed, his voice cracking with anguish that struck her to her core.

Fred was – but he couldn't be – it wasn't - how could Fred Weasley be gone and the rest of them still stand on the earth? How could people still fight when some of the light had left the world?

"Rookwood!" Percy bellowed, sprinting down the corridor to disappear in the dust.

As one, Harry and Ron started forward after him, and Tonks and Hermione both leapt in front of their boys, the harsh reality of the war around them temporarily forcing Fred's vacant eyes from their mind.

"Kill – Death Eaters – fight – Fred," Ron snarled, a vein standing out at the top of his forehead as he strained against Hermione. Harry simply struggled silently with Tonks, her arms trembling with the effort of restraining him from giving chase.

"I know, Ron, we will," Hermione begged her boyfriend desperately. "But the best way to do that is to defeat Voldemort."

"We have a job to do," Tonks joined in, now trying to tug Harry in the opposite direction. "We can end it _all_."

The boys allowed themselves to be pulled away numbly. Tonks caught a glimpse of Hermione's face as they jogged along, and she knew the younger witch was wondering the same thing: who else – and then Tonks clamped down on that line of thought, knowing it led to a path fraught with heartache, fear, and, most dangerous of all at that particular moment, inaction.

"Harry, where is he?" Hermione asked quickly as they ducked into an alcove, the castle still shaking around them.

"I – I can't!" Harry grimaced, holding a hand to his head.

"Harry, I know, I _know_," Tonks said, pulling his chin up. "Listen to me. All that's left is the snake. We kill the snake, we kill Voldemort, and it's done. We're so close."

Strangely, Harry shook his head like he disagreed, but then he squeezed his eyes shut. They waited anxiously, but it was less than a minute before he opened his eyes and gasped like he was coming up for air. "The Shrieking Shack. He's there, and Nagini's with him."

"The Whomping Willow, let's go!" said Hermione.

They reentered the fray, running as fast as they could. The battle raged around them like scenes from a movie as the fighters, locked in the tunnel vision of duels, barely took notice of the fleeing quartet. Flying down staircases and jumping over blocks of stone and darting into shortcuts hidden behind tapestries, they thundered toward their goal. Students and Death Eaters and Order members fought all around them, and their curses were indistinguishable. Peeves cackled above them all, loosening chandeliers and tossing objects from above. Once a trio of grinning Death Eaters stepped in their path, but with a thunder-like boom four jets of light knocked them backward through a gaping hole in the wall to fall helplessly to the ground below.

Somehow, it seemed like all those earlier battles, the Department of Mysteries and the Astronomy Tower and the skirmishes in between and their adventures of the last year, were nothing more than training exercises. This was real. This was war. Both sides were playing for keeps, and bodies already littered the ground around them. Green jets of light lit up the night sky, more than making up for the many shattered lamps and extinguished torches; as Tonks told Charlie, stunners were a thing of the past, child's play.

They reached the ground floor with unnatural speed, the previous seven floors a blur of blood and destruction. Spurred with urgency to end the carnage, they dashed through the Entrance Hall, slipping on the green crystals that littered the floor. The Slytherin hourglass had been destroyed, and even in her haste Tonks couldn't help but wonder if it was a sign. When they burst through the doors, they encountered a familiar short, pudgy man, cornering a wandless young man.

"Wormtail! No!" Harry roared. Pettigrew jumped, ruining his aim, and his Killing Curse plowed into the dirt harmlessly. Harry's wand sliced the air decisively. "_Avada Kedavra!_" Pettigrew's lifeless body dropped.

"Alright, Dean?" Ron called to the man they saved as they sped up once again. Like everything else that night, Wormtail's death would have to be dealt with later.

The terror of the battle inside was nothing compared to what raged outdoors. Giants, real twenty-foot-tall giants, stomped and swung massive clubs equally deadly to both friend and foe. Each step of their massive feet shook the ground like an earthquake. A rather small giant actually fought the others, and their blows and yells were terrifying. The suits of armor that had once been stationary all around the castle were now alive, locked in combat with giants and Death Eaters alike. Oliver's group of airborne fighters swarmed like bees, swooping down to deliver precise curses before speeding away. Enormous acromantulas scurried around, one of them locking the group in its many eyes.

"_Arania Exumai_!" Tonks and Hermione cried in unison, blasting the spider back into a few of its mates.

They continued on for a brief moment before slowing unknowingly. The air around them grew cold and dark despite the fires and spells. Tonks heard the rattling breaths of approaching dementors, and her stomach plummeted.

"_Expecto – expecto_," she whispered, trying and failing to force away Fred's lifeless face, her dad's limp body, Sirius falling into the veil. "_Expecto Patronum ..._" A silvery shape slipped out of her wand before dissipating. Closing her eyes, she was on a Firebolt, looking behind her to see serious green eyes leaning closer and closer. "_Expecto Patronum_!" The familiar silver chameleon burst from her wand, charging into the dementors, followed by those of the others.

There was time for a brief breath before – "RUN!" A giant headed their way, roaring in fury. They scattered, dashing through the fight again.

"Look," Tonks breathed as they neared the violent tree that was their destination. The Quidditch pitch was on fire, lending an eerie yellowish-red flicker to the smoke that disrupted the blackness of night.

But lingering wasn't an option, and they hurried to within striking distance of the tree, or rather, for the tree, quickly backing up a few feet as the Whomping Willow made clear it wasn't on their side, either. All were bent over panting after their exhaustive sprint.

"Wish we had – Crookshanks again," wheezed Ron, eyeing the flailing branches.

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione panted. With a deep breath she stood up straight and targeted a twig on the ground. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Levitating the twig, she moved it over a small knot on the base of the tree, then poked the knot with the twig. Amazingly, the willow froze in place.

"Brilliant!" Tonks exclaimed as she followed Harry into a hole underneath the knot, invisible until she was on top of it.

She dropped a few feet before awkwardly landing on the hard ground. Harry pulled her away before Hermione landed on her. Ron was last, and when they lit their wands, each wore an apprehensive expression. Without a word, they followed Harry down the earthen passageway, cool after the heat of the fires. The instant a sliver of light was visible at the end of the tunnel, they extinguished their wands and crept closer. She could just make out an opening, but it looked like it had been blocked by a piece of wood.

Suddenly the high, cold voice spoke again, seemingly so close to her ear that Tonks recoiled, convinced Voldemort was in the tunnel with them. But just as before, his voice was everywhere at once, powerful and haunting.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to return bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."*

Midnight had arrived.

* * *

*These quotes are used from pages 609-610 & 659-660 of the American paperback edition of Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling.


	36. I Won't Let You

**I Won't Let You**

As Voldemort's words echoed, Tonks felt sick. Voldemort knew just how to speak to Harry, just how to cut him to the quick. Of course Harry felt incredibly guilty about the causalities. She shook her head frantically, aware Ron and Hermione copied. Harry wasn't going to pull another stupid noble stunt; she wouldn't let him. In the rough light she could just make out Harry. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to them, though, creeping forward until he was at the very end of the passageway, pressed against the wood that partially blocked the opening into the Shrieking Shack. Tonks peered over Harry's shoulder, shuddering when she spotted the giant serpent, coiling and uncoiling in midair within some sort of shiny protective sphere. _Now what's the best way to break through that? _When Tonks heard Voldemort's voice again, she flinched, but then she realized it was coming from the room next to them.

"Do you know why I summoned you here, Severus?" As always, Voldemort's voice was high and cold as the Arctic, smooth and clear as glass.

"No, my Lord." Tonks furrowed her brow; did Voldemort have another job for Snape?

"Do you know what this is?"

"The Elder Wand, my Lord."

"Precisely, Severus. The Elder Wand. The most powerful wand in existence. With this wand, I should be able to do magic beyond anything ever seen in this world."

"You have, my Lord. You have performed extraordinary magic with that wand." Was it Tonks's imagination, or did Snape sound guarded?

"_I_ am extraordinary, so I have performed extraordinary magic, yes. But nothing more than I have performed with any other wand." Voldemort was as calm as if he discussed the weather. "Do you see my problem?"

"I – my Lord?" Snape said blankly.

"Do you know why I sought for so long to procure the Elder Wand?"

"To defeat Potter." Tonks bit her lip so hard she drew blood.

"Yes, Severus, to defeat Potter. Our wands shared twin cores, so they did not work properly against each other. Ollivander told me to use another wand, but Lucius's failed me as well. So I took the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, the wand that has left a trail of blood throughout history, from the tomb of Albus Dumbledore." Tonks tasted bile, sickened at the despicable lengths Voldemort would travel to gain power. "But it refuses to work properly for me. Do you know why, Severus?"

"My Lord, I –"

"I took it from Dumbledore personally, but I did not win its allegiance. I did not kill Dumbledore. You killed Dumbledore, and the wand belongs to you."

There was a pregnant pause, and Snape did not speak. Harry's breath hitched, and Tonks shot him a look, but she couldn't make out his expression.

"You have been one of my most faithful servants, Severus, and I regret this. But I must master the wand."

"My Lord!" Snape protested.

"Nagini," said Voldemort coldly, and then he hissed, just as she had heard Harry hiss once.

There was a terrified yell, and in the small sliver of light Tonks saw the shadow of the snake rear back and strike, again and again. She shot back against the wall of the passageway, hand clamped over her mouth to keep from screaming. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but nothing could block out the sound of the snake hissing and striking, nor Snape's own screams.

Finally it was over. Tonks stayed frozen where she was, appalled at this undeserving cruelty, until Harry began to move the wood that blocked the exit. What was he doing? She scrambled after him, clenching her wand in preparation, but neither Voldemort nor the snake was in sight. What she did see was blood everywhere, soaking Snape's robes. A horrible gurgling sound issued from his open mouth as his eyes widened, noticing their presence. As they watched in horrified fascination, Harry knelt, and Snape seized his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Take ... take," he rasped, and for the first time Tonks noticed it wasn't just blood leaking from him. A gel-like silvery substance slipped out of his orifices as well. _Memories_. With a shaking hand, Hermione conjured a small flask, and Harry siphoned the memories inside with his wand.

Snape's grasp didn't lessen. "Look ... at ... me," he gasped, staring directly into Harry's eyes. She didn't know what he looked for, but he seemed to find it, for after a moment his hand dropped. "Leave ... go ... now."

His skin was the deathly white pallor of the bloodless, and the light was fading from his dark eyes. There was nothing they could do. Harry stared at him, clenching the flask, and then he departed, sliding into the tunnel and walking away. They traveled the tunnel in silence, each trying to make sense of the events. Voldemort had mastered the Elder Wand; he was practically unstoppable now. And what memories could Snape possibly want Harry to see? Tonks was the first to exit the tunnel, slipping a hand out and pressing the nearby knot so the tree froze again. As the others followed, she gazed around the quiet battlefield.

In the short time they had been gone, the fighting had ended. Fires still raged, and between that and the nearly-full moon shining brightly, they could see clearly. All combatants were gone, leaving only death and destruction. The castle in the distance was a shell of its former proud self, towers toppled, walls crumbled. Bodies, both human and nonhuman, littered the grounds, but Tonks knew they must be Death Eaters; her allies would never leave their fallen. And where was everyone? They needed to find them, for this was merely the calm in the eye of the storm, a brief lull in between battles.

Harry was in another world, still caught up in Snape's death, but Ron and Hermione gazed at the castle with foreboding. Following their eyes, Tonks understood, and she pulled Harry along as they headed for ground zero, dreading what they'd find.

**oOo**

The Great Hall was full. Bodies were laid out on the floor, with mourners and shell-shocked survivors all around. But Harry didn't really see any of them.

Like a magnet, the first thing he saw when they entered the Great Hall were the Weasleys, all gathered around what had to be Fred's body. Without a word, Ron walked away, joining his family. Somehow his sobs stood out above the other cries and murmurs that occupied the room. Hermione followed and hugged Ginny. Harry stared, still unable to believe it wasn't some sick joke, that Fred wouldn't jump up any second. As Ginny and Hermione moved closer to the other Weasleys, Harry's eyes were drawn to the body nearest Fred.

It was Lupin. He looked so unhurt and peaceful he could have been simply asleep. Harry reeled, the world spinning around him. The man who taught him how to face fear, Lupin was the last tie Harry had to his parents, and he was gone, without even a goodbye. Releasing Harry's hand limply, Tonks made a low moan and walked over, kneeling next to his body. She was still, no shaking shoulders to indicate sobs, but Harry could see tears dripping from her face as she slumped over.

Harry knew he should comfort Tonks, should say something to the Weasleys, but he couldn't stand it anymore. He shut his eyes and whirled around, unwilling to see any more bodies, bear any more loss. These people (_Fred, Lupin, so many, too many others_) were here, fighting, killing, dying, for him, and he couldn't handle it. He wanted so badly not to feel anything else that Harry just ran blindly, leaving it all behind.

**oOo**

Her supply of tears exhausted, Tonks straightened up, wondering if she was brave enough to glance around. She knew there were other bodies lying around her, but she was too full of grief already to take any more. With trembling hands, she smoothed the graying brown hair of one of her closest friends for the last time, and then she turned to the right, where she knew the Weasleys sat. They were all still there, gathered around Fred's body, no one speaking. Walking on unsteady legs, Tonks made her way to the short, stocky man who stood next to Bill and Fleur. When Charlie's ashen face noticed her, he flung his arms around her, squeezing her so tightly she could barely breathe. _Thank God Charlie's alright_, she thought, then immediately felt a stab of guilt. There were dozens of bodies around, all in an eternal sleep, and she shouldn't be happy that her particular best mate was fine when the best friends of so many others were not.

Tonks knew Charlie hated platitudes, so she simply embraced him, respecting his silence. When he straightened, he gazed at her for a brief second before nodding and kissing the top of her head. As she took in the bereaved family before her, she realized someone was missing. Where was Harry? Willing herself to see only the face she knew so well, Tonks looked around the Great Hall, turning in circles. The bodies were a blur, but there was no messy dark hair, no sober green eyes. No Harry. He wasn't there anymore. _No._ She dashed to Hermione, shaking her shoulder.

"Where's Harry?" Tonks asked frantically when the girl looked up with tear streaks on her dust-covered cheeks.

"He was with you, wasn't he?" Hermione asked, standing up. The younger girl stared at Tonks, dismay growing on her face as she came to the same conclusion. "You don't think ..." _No._

Voldemort's words returned to gnaw at Tonks's churning stomach. _"I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest."_ She began to stumble out of the Great Hall, panic rising. _No._

"Harry!" she called as she started to run desperately through the castle, first one way, then the other. "Harry!" _No._ The fool. The bloody fool. The stupid, crazy, noble, selfless, loving, wonderful fool. _Please don't do this, Harry. No._ Ron and Hermione followed her into the Entrance Hall, and they, too, began calling for Harry.

"I'm here."

Tonks spun around to find Harry descending the Grand Staircase, looking impossibly old and weary. "Where have you been?" Tonks demanded, sweeping Harry into a relieved hug. "I thought you'd gone off and done something 'noble' and bloody stupid like hand yourself over to Voldemort."

"Come with me," said Harry, taking her hand as he gestured to Ron and Hermione.

Perplexed and worried about his grave manner, Tonks followed Harry out of the castle until he stopped on the steps next to the front doors, one of which had been completely blasted off, scattering the ground with broken pieces of oak.

"I have to tell you something," he began with a deep breath.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said sadly, pushing past Tonks to throw her arms around Harry.

Though as confused as she would be if they suddenly started speaking Gobbledegook, Tonks's pulse began to race and something heavy settled on her chest as she filled with unknown dread. Whatever Harry had to say, she did not want to hear it.

"I should have known you figured it out." Harry spoke to Hermione, hugging her tightly.

"Figured what out?" Ron questioned, and Tonks was grateful, for her throat tightened so much she couldn't speak. "What's going on, mate?"

Harry released Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. "I'm a Horcrux."

In one fell swoop Tonks felt the world fall away from underneath her as that simple sentence repeated over and over. "No, you're not! That's not possible."

Hermione backed off, seeking Ron's hand. "I – I think he's right, Tonks. It –"

Tonks glared at them, wondering why they accepted it so easily. "No. No, you shut it, Hermione Granger."

"Dora, hush. Listen to me." Harry took both her hands in his, including Ron and Hermione in his gaze. "The memories Snape left confirmed it, but I've known for weeks. Snape was on our side the entire time. He loved my mum, even after she died, and he begged Voldemort to spare her. That's why he told her to step aside, she didn't have to die. And that's why Snape turned against Voldemort. Dumbledore ... Snape didn't murder him, it was all planned, Dumbledore was dying anyway. The memories are in the Pensieve in the Headmaster's office, they explain everything. It's important that you know this. Snape was good." Harry took a deep, steadying breath. "But Dumbledore knew all along. It happened when I was a baby when Voldemort murdered my mum. That's why we're connected. That's why I can see into his thoughts."

For a moment, no one spoke. Tonks furiously denied everything he said. He was wrong, Dumbledore was wrong, Snape was wrong. There was another way, this wasn't happening, she wouldn't let it. Harry would have to kill her first and he would never do that.

Harry stepped to Ron, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, you're my best mate, the first friend I ever had. I never once wished you had sat in a different compartment on the Hogwarts Express that day. Take care of Hermione, and watch out for Dora for me."

"Yeah, mate, I will," Ron said hoarsely. "And, Harry ... I'm glad I sat there, too." They regarded each other for a second before hugging, not one of those manly things with slaps on the back, but a proper hug.

Harry moved to Hermione. "Hermione, I would have died years ago without you, and I definitely would have failed History of Magic. You're my best friend, and I'd jump onto a troll's back for you all over again if I could. You'll be Minister of Magic someday. Maybe while you're helping house-elves, you can do something for werewolves, too."

"We'll go with you, Harry," Hermione choked out, throwing her arms around Harry again. He merely shook his head as they hugged tightly.

"Dora." When Harry took her hands again, her heart pounded so forcefully it probably could have been seen through her shirt. She struggled to say something, anything, to forcibly hold him back if she had to, but her tongue was lead and her limbs were frozen. "What can I say? You're the love of my life. I've only known you for three years, but that feels like a lifetime, and I mean that in the best way possible. You have made every second better simply by being there. I remember every word and every kiss, and I wouldn't change any of it. I wish I knew a better word than love because it doesn't seem enough, but it'll have to do. I'm sorry." He wrapped her in the most tender embrace imaginable, and she felt him shaking slightly. In that instant, Tonks learned that heartbreak was a painful, physical reality. "I will always be there, and I will _always_ love you," he whispered in her ear before kissing her, the briefest, softest, most loving kiss.

"I won't let you," she forced out, clenching his arms. This wasn't real. "We'll – we'll leave. We'll go live in – in Italy or New Zealand or Dubai, and someday we'll get married and have babies with pink hair and green eyes." She was grasping at straws, blurting out whatever popped into her head in an attempt to change his mind. Their relationship had been formed under the shadow of the prophecy, and so her idea of their future was normally limited to surviving the war, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth she realized with crystal-clear clarity that that was what she wanted more than anything.

"And you think he'll stop looking for me? Reckon Bellatrix will forget about you?" he said, his tone harsh, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Don't you understand? I _have_ to."

"There has to be another way." She turned to Ron and Hermione, pleading for help. Ron was pale, looking as helpless as she felt, while Hermione's face was stone, belied by the shining of her wet eyes.

"There is no other way!" Harry shouted, almost angrily. He took her head in his hands, and when his spoke, his tone was softer. "Please don't make this harder than it is, Dora. _My_ Dora. Please, I can't ..."

His voice cracked then, and it broke her as easily as a reductor curse. One gut-wrenching sob escaped her lips, and then she clamped down, forcing herself to pull it together. If Harry needed her to be strong, then she would be strong. She hugged him again, wrapping herself around him, and though she'd been in his arms countless times, she noticed the smallest details. Like the fact that he was only a few inches taller than she, and so they fit together perfectly. That despite all the smoke and sweat, she could still smell a trace of spiciness. Or that his Adam's Apple was rather prominent. She disengaged slightly, tracing the lines of his face in silent fascination. Harry rested his forehead against hers ever so briefly, and if Tonks closed her eyes, she could almost, _almost_, imagine they were back in those halcyon days at Grimmauld Place, sneaking hidden kisses and sharing knowing grins. Though she ached to her very soul, she forced a shaky smile, knowing Harry loved her dimple, and she was rewarded with his own slow smile in return.

"I have to go now," he said, swallowing. "Then the snake will be all that's left. The snake, and him. You can do it." Though his mouth continued working, it seemed Harry had run out of words.

"I'm going with you," Tonks announced, her mind made up. This would absolutely destroy her, but she couldn't let Harry go alone.

"No," he replied firmly. "This is something I have to do by myself." Tonks continued to shake her head stubbornly, and Harry glanced over her shoulder beseechingly. Whatever he was looking for, he didn't find it, so finally Harry took her hand. "To Hagrid's hut, and that's it. Promise me."

She nodded woodenly, words failing her again. They walked hand in hand without speaking, skirting widely around a single downed giant and a few still-twitching acromantulas. Tonks was in a surreal dream, one of those where she screamed but no one heard her. Each step, each breath, each glance, each brush of Harry's thumb was in slow motion, but too soon they reached Hagrid's hut. She came to an abrupt halt, afraid if she let herself continue she'd never stop, and she had promised. Hufflepuffs kept their promises.

They faced each other again. She blinked and suddenly she was in Harry's arms, clenching fistfuls of his jacket and burrowing into his neck. "Oh my dear, sweet, amazing, brave Harry," she whispered. "Please, love, tell me you're wrong."

"I'm not," he said softly.

Tonks pulled back, and blue met green. Slowly, deliberately, heightened senses very aware of what she was doing, she put one hand on either side of his face and tugged gently. Their lips met again, and again it was brief, because to linger was never to stop. "I can't do this," she said, feeling the roughness of his face under her trembling palms. "I _love_ you. You are my entire world."

"Dora, I'm asking you to do one last thing for me. Let me go." Harry's eyes pleaded with her, and she'd always been powerless to resist them, the emerald eyes she adored that shown with so much light, so much depth. She was hurting him, she realized, and so her hands dropped to her sides helplessly.

With the saddest smile she'd ever seen, Harry brushed her cheek with his thumb, mouthed "I love you," and gazed at her one last time before pulling the Invisibility Cloak over his head.

And then he was gone.

**oOo**

Harry stopped just past the trees, waiting. Tonks had to leave. She had to, for Harry needed to know she'd be okay, that she was safe, before doing what he had to do. If she followed him into the forest, Voldemort or Bellatrix would surely kill her. Selfishly, Harry almost wished she would come. Then perhaps he could die saving her. He could do that. He could handle the thought of going down fighting, of diving in front of a curse to save a loved one. But this – this required something much more.

She hadn't yet moved. _Please go_, Harry begged her silently. She was looking right at him, and Harry had the strangest feeling she knew he was still there. But eventually Tonks took one, then two, then several tentative steps backward, as if she hoped for one last glimpse. When she finally turned around, she did something that was so very _Tonks_ that Harry wanted to laugh: she tripped, landing on all fours. Harry's half-formed urge to laugh died in his throat when she didn't rise. Instead she slammed a fist on the ground, dropping her head onto her clenched hands. Her defeated posture spoke so clearly of heartbreak that Harry actually leaned forward, preparing to rush to offer comfort, to take her up on her rash offer and Apparate halfway around the globe, to throw away the weight of the world that rested on his not quite broad shoulders.

He hated himself for causing her pain, and Voldemort for choosing him instead of Neville, and Dumbledore for hiding this for so long, and Snape for confirming his suspicions, and Ron and Hermione for their future together, and Tonks for making him love her. Except, of course, that he didn't hate her, not at all, and while it was her love that made this so difficult, it was also what made him go on. He did this for her, and for Hermione and Ron and Ginny and Neville and Luna and Fred and Lupin and so many others. Harry had something to do, and he had committed himself, so he simply watched until Tonks stood up and walked away once more. Turning back to the forest, he took the first step of a walk from which he would never return.

_I am about to die._

It was so simple. He knew from the moment he heard the tale of the Deathly Hallows that the Resurrection Stone was inside the Golden Snitch. He had pondered the purpose of it for weeks, but now it all made sense. For all his mistakes, Dumbledore had done one thing properly – he had given Harry the strength to die.

Excruciatingly slowly, Harry raised the Snitch to his lips and whispered, "I am about to die." The golden ball split in half, and a small stone fell into his hand, a crack running down the middle of it. Closing his eyes, Harry turned the stone over, one, two, three times. He knew without seeing that it worked, and when he opened his eyes, he sucked in his breath.

His mum. His dad. Sirius. Lupin. They stood around him, smiling widely with a touch of sadness. Lupin and Sirius were far younger and happier than he'd ever seen them alive. His parents' eyes searched him as hungrily as he had stared at their images in the Mirror of Erised his first year.

"Mum? Dad?"

"You've been so brave, son," his father said, smiling warmly. It was very nearly like looking into a reflection. They were exactly the same height with the same face and the same jet-black hair sticking up in the back.

"Dora was right, the lovely girl," his mother said, and Harry quickly moved closer to her. His own almond-shaped green eyes looked back at him, kind and loving. "We are so proud of you, Harry."

"Does – does it hurt?" Harry asked, for once not caring if he sounded childish.

"Just like falling asleep," Sirius assured him, so carefree with his hands in his pockets, clean shaven with his hair short.

"I didn't want any of you to die." Harry turned to Lupin, still unable to accept that his old teacher had joined his parents and godfather. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry, too, Harry." Lupin was no longer the tired man Harry had known, worn by years of poverty and painful transformations. His face had lost its lines and scars. "I wish it was different for you."

"We didn't want this for you," James said, and Harry thought that even their voices were alike. As always, his similarities with his father were a comfort, even now.

"Can anyone see you?" he asked.

Sirius answered, "No, just you."

"And you'll stay with me?" He spoke to his mother more than any of them.

Lily moved to his side, so close he could have touched her. "To the end."

**oOo**

Tonks moved numbly, unaware of either her surroundings or her heading. Inside her head she screamed and raged at her body to turn around, to drag Harry out of the forest, but she continued walking as if she was under a compulsion spell. Ron and Hermione were in the same spot they had left them, Hermione buried in Ron's shoulder as he stared off into space. When she approached, Hermione turned around, still half in Ron's embrace, her nose reddened and her face wet. Without a word, Ron extracted one arm and held it out, and Tonks gratefully leaned into his hug, letting slip another anguished sob as Hermione's hand found hers. And so the three people that loved Harry the most clung to one another, seeking comfort that none could offer but finding understanding in its place. They stood together for minutes or maybe years. Tonks's breath came in short, uneven gasps that made her chest hurt. She was lost. She knew there was more to do, but she couldn't right now. She couldn't even move. Ron rubbed her back absently, and Hermione clenched her hand so tightly she thought she might be losing circulation.

They must have been missed, because soon people began to spill out of the Entrance Hall.

"Ron? Harry? Her- oh! Thank goodness, there you are." Molly rushed down to the trio as they separated, and Tonks had never seen such a deadened look in her normally warm brown eyes. "What are you doing out here? I was worried. Where – where's Harry?"

**oOo**

The moment was upon him, so Harry walked, clenching the Resurrection Stone as his parents, Sirius, and Lupin accompanied him. They had all died for him, and there was no one left to protect him now. He fingered his wand, deciding to sheath it so he wouldn't be tempted to fight. It was important to do this the right way. As he slid it into his holster, he rubbed the etched leather.

"_Wand still in your jeans? Buttocks still on? Excellent."_

It was strange. Harry remembered being scared of the forest, so long ago, but he had entered it so many times, had faced things much worse than those that dwelled beneath these trees that it was practically friendly. Ironic that it was here he had nearly come face to face with Voldemort for the first time in his living memory, and now he was returning to face him for the last time. It had been one of his first adventures with Hermione, that midnight excursion for punishment.

"_There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – oh Harry – be careful!"_

Gradually a light grew in the distance, the flickering quality proving it was a fire. Harry made his way to the edge of a clearing. It was the same one that Aragog used to live in, but though webs remained, his descendants had been driven out, as the quartet had learned earlier. Harry smiled, remembering the feral car that rescued him and Ron.

_"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

The Death Eaters were gathered around the fire, quiet as some sat brooding and others tended to wounds. Harry's heart sank as he made out the huge figure bound to a tree by ropes. Why was Hagrid here? He couldn't bear the thought of something happening to him, the man who saved Harry from the Dursleys, his first friend in the wizarding world, the gentle giant with a penchant for monstrous creatures.

"_Harry – yer a wizard."_

All watched Voldemort, who stood alone in the middle, Nagini still in her protective sphere next to him. His head was bowed, though his red eyes were clearly open, and he fingered the Elder Wand in his long, thin fingers. The Death Eaters watched him closely but silently as if afraid to interrupt his thoughts.

"_Kill the spare."_

Harry looked for the four loving, supportive gazes of his family once more. They had followed him all this way, protecting him as he silently passed by dementors without having to cast a Patronus and reveal his presence. Closing his eyes, he dropped the Resurrection Stone on the forest floor, and he opened them in time to see Lupin, Sirius, his father, and lastly, his mother all disappear.

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry … nothing … he's gone."_

Still in the shadows, Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, stuffing it in his jacket. With a deep breath, he took one large step forward into the light. Voldemort saw him immediately, and for a moment it was just the two of them, mortal enemies facing each other in a stand-off.

"_Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..."_

The moment was broken by the cheers and roars of not only the Death Eaters, but, as Harry just now noticed, giants crouched in the background. Hagrid shouted at him in disbelief, begging him not to do this until one of the Death Eaters silenced him. Voldemort stared, astonished, his eyes wary as if he suspected a trap. He made no movement with his wand, and Harry hoped he would do it quickly before his courage deserted him.

"_After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."_

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived ... come to die." With those soft words, Voldemort finally took his aim, tilting his head slightly to the side, and Harry stared him in the eye, waiting. Inexplicably, he could smell lilacs, hear a throaty laugh, feel sweet lips against his cheek, and when he closed his eyes, unable to wait any longer, he saw pink and purple and a swirl of other bright colors.

"_Wotcher, Harry ... Don't call me Nymphadora ... I feel everything for you ... You and me? I'm all in ... Well then, apologize ... You're not going anywhere without me ... Do you like your present? ... You spoil me, Mr. Potter ... I love you, too, Harry."_

Then everything was gone.

**oOo**

"Where's Harry?" Arthur echoed his wife.

None of the three of them had the heart to respond, to give voice to those dreaded words, and Tonks could see the Weasleys' growing concern as more and more defenders poured out of the castle. She pulled away from Ron and Hermione, turning around to face the forest. There was a distant rumble, growing louder, and when she squinted she could make out movement. Someone was coming.

Life flowed back into her numb limbs, and after sharing a hope-filled glance with Hermione and Ron, Tonks began to run. Like a shipwrecked sailor bobbing on driftwood, she clung to her only lifeline, the faint hope that somehow Harry would survive. Maybe that was him now, weary but victorious, wounded but alive.

As she sprinted, everyone following her, Voldemort's voice echoed across the grounds for the third time that night. "Harry Potter is dead."

Tonks stumbled to a sudden stop like she ran into a brick wall as a shockwave swept over her, breaking her heart into a thousand shards. Her mouth opened to emit the agony that submerged her soul, but all that emerged was a strangled breath.

And then she saw him, the limp body cradled in Hagrid's arms, moving with the half-giant's heaving sobs. With tunnel vision blocking everything else from sight, she could see Harry as clearly as if they were separated by mere inches at the height of sunlight instead of by yards in the wee hours of the morning. His messy black hair with bits of leaves and twigs, his round glasses that lay askew on his face, the strong line of his jaw, his hands with the dirty fingernails that had so often traced her curves and held her body.

"NO!"

As McGonagall's heart-wrenching scream broke the air, giving voice to the pain that Tonks could not, followed by Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and then countless others, Tonks fell to her knees, her wand slipping out of limp fingers. Yells filled the air, shouting cries of despair and abuse at the Death Eaters, and no one heard the lone word whispered by a broken heart.

"No."


	37. It's Over

**It's Over**

"_Take my jumper. It's warm."_

"Tonks ..." This wasn't real. Harry wasn't ... if she didn't say it, didn't even think it, then it didn't happen.

"_We would be brilliant together, Tonks."_

"Tonks, please, get up." Her senses lied. They were wrong. She hadn't seen him, hadn't heard those words, hadn't felt her heart break. But then what was this agony that screamed at her?

"_I choose you."_

"We have to go." Strange that she hadn't felt it happen, the curse the tore her life from her body. Because if Harry was gone, then surely she was gone, too.

"_You could prove it by listening to me!"_

"We have more to do." Who was talking? Harry was dead and the war was over, the world itself had stopped spinning, and so there shouldn't be any voices.

"_You're the greatest present ever, love."_

"Come on, Tonks." Ron's voice was far away and muffled as if underwater. If Ron was here ...

"_You can leave, you know."_

"You can't stay here." Not Hermione, too?

"_What if I said I want to be with you forever?"_

"He left us a job." Numbly, she felt someone pull her arm. But she didn't want to go with them; she wanted to follow Harry.

"_I love you, Nymphadora Tonks."_

"We have to finish this. For Harry."

When Ron said Harry's name, Tonks snapped back into the present. Ron and Hermione were on either side of her, both grasping an arm as they pulled her to her feet. Voldemort faced them, sneering with triumph. And at his feet was the lifeless body of Harry. Unbidden, her own words from nearly two years prior rushed back to haunt her: _"Harry ... there is no happy ending for us."_ Now prophetic, at the time they had been nothing more than a halfhearted attempt to convince both Harry and herself not to pursue a path she thought was wrong (but felt was right).

She couldn't breathe. Tonks could not take a breath, her throat constricting like it was within the coils of a snake. Her hands scratched at her neck, catching a slinky silver chain. She clenched it, twisting and yanking until it broke, the pendant slipping through her fingers as she dropped it on the ground, free of her neck for the first time ever. She didn't want it anymore, couldn't bear to be reminded of the earnest sixteen-year-old so proud of his first Christmas present for his girlfriend.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort shouted, and the cries of the crowd broke off abruptly with a loud bang. "He was killed trying to sneak away, saving himself –"

"That's not true," Tonks mumbled in a hoarse voice raggedly, clearing her throat, struggling to stay above of the tide of grief when all she wanted was to let it sweep her under. "That's not true!"

With an inarticulate shout of rage, Neville broke from the crowd, running at Voldemort with his wand drawn back like a whip, preparing for the strike. Laughing, Voldemort flicked his own wand, and Neville soared backward to land in a heap as his wand flew harmlessly out of his hand.

"And who might you be?" Voldemort asked, his voice tinged with amusement. "Who is the lone person foolish enough to challenge me when the battle is won?"

Bellatrix cackled, and the sound that had haunted Tonks's dreams for so long, that had always meant vengeance, struck a new chord deep within her. _For Harry._ For Harry, her Harry, they would finish this. She, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones who knew what was truly required to defeat Voldemort, and they would do this one last thing for Harry.

Neville climbed to his feet slowly, brushing his trousers off, alone in no-man's-land. "You didn't win," he proclaimed, holding his chin up bravely. "You'll never win, not so long as one of us is left standing. We lost Harry, and Fred, and Professor Lupin, and more of our friends and family. But they'll never be gone – they're in here." He held a fist to his chest, right over his heart. "And it's for them that we fight, and it's for them that we'll win. Dumbledore's Army!" The crowd cheered again, unable to be held by Voldemort's silencing charms.

"Very well," Voldemort said, softly yet dangerously. "Nagini."

The giant serpent slid forward, and Tonks grabbed for her wand, belatedly realizing she had dropped it. It was going to be Snape all over again unless someone stopped it. Several members of the crowd moved restlessly, and with another minute flick of Voldemort's wand they were all frozen, Tonks in an awkward half-crouch.

And then pandemonium struck, and Tonks wasn't really sure exactly what happened.

A distant rumble became a great crash of thunder, and a flood of centaurs poured in from the distance, the twang of their arrows resonating above their war cries. What little light they had was disrupted by a thousand shadows as wings filled the air. Thestrals and a lone hippogriff darted here and there and everywhere at the Death Eaters with deadly fangs and claws, the former uttering a shrill, hair-raising keening. The Death Eaters broke ranks, scattering from the joint attacks, and the earth trembled once more as giants pounded out of the forest. Tonks was thrown to the ground, and she realized the spell had broken; she could move. She cast about rapidly for the serpent, which was still headed unerringly for the unarmed Neville.

"Neville! The snake!" Hermione screamed.

Ron grabbed Hermione's beaded bag and threw it at Neville, who caught it with one hand. Like he knew exactly what to do, he plunged his hand inside and withdrew the sword right as Nagini uncoiled and struck. In one fluid motion, Neville pivoted, and with a clean slice worthy of a medieval knight, the head of the snake flew into the air, spraying Neville with blood before landing on the ground several feet away from its body, clearly dead.

Voldemort's scream of fury echoed above everything else, but there was nothing he could do. The last Horcrux was gone, and he was mortal once again.

Like it had never paused, the battle resumed, raging even more furiously than before as the two armies clashed with a mighty roar. Again green flashes lit the way to their opponents, again deadly curses resounded in their ears, and again bodies darted and ducked, ran and fell. Hagrid's voice rose over the furor, shouting Harry's name over and over, and Tonks wished he would stop because each repetition of the name she had whispered in love and cried out in pleasure was a stab to the heart. And then she caught a glimpse of long, curly, black hair and a face somewhat similar to her own, and she knew what she had to do.

Forcing herself to put one heavy foot in front of the other, Tonks struggled against the crowd to get near Bellatrix. Though a steady stream of curses came her way, she felt invincible, as if surely fate wouldn't take her before she finished Harry's task, and she fought like a god among mortals, the certainty of success guiding her arm.

Chaos had a new definition as the battle somehow swept indoors. Tonks's face was a sight, the visage of one who nearly welcomed death for the mindless relief it brought. Time passed in spurts, pausing for one minute as she got lost in her own struggles, both mentally and physically, then rushing like someone hit the fast-forward button when she caught discordant glimpses of the fierce combat that surrounded her.

_Find Bellatrix. Bellatrix first, and then Voldemort. Bellatrix, and then Voldemort. Bellatrix, Voldemort. Bellatrix. Voldemort. For Harry ..._

– Ron, his face screwed up in misery, shouted, "Rookwood!" just as his big brother had earlier. His wand came down with a defined cut. "_Avada Kedavra!_" A tall, pockmarked man with greasy hair fell without a word –

_And then I don't care what happens, I don't want to hurt, I don't want to breathe, I don't want to live. Make this stop, it hurts, it hurts too much, I don't want to be me anymore ..._

– Tiny house-elves swarmed up from the kitchens, terrifying if for nothing more than sheer numbers. Kreacher ran foremost, the fake Horcrux locket dangling around his neck as his voice croaked above the din. "Fight! Fight for my brave master Regulus! Fight the Dark Lord!" Dobby was near Kreacher, howling and sobbing for Harry Potter, a small but deadly dagger clenched in his hand –

_But I'm all Mum has, I can't leave her, she needs me, she's all alone. I took off and Dad died and I'm all that's left for her. She doesn't have Dad and I don't have Harry and we are all that we have now ..._

– "No!" shrieked Hermione as Fenrir Greyback flew across the hall on four legs, tackling a blonde girl and sinking his teeth into her. Hermione leveled her wand, and the deadly green light flew with precise aim. "_Avada Kedavra!_" The werewolf was flung off the body of the young woman, who stirred just enough to be seen, and Hermione continued –

_It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair! I can't be Dora without Harry. They took Harry from me and now I'm lost, I don't know how to do this. He didn't ask for this, it's not fair, it wasn't supposed to happen this way ..._

– Hagrid picked up Macnair and flung him bodily against a wall, bones audibly cracking as the mustached man slumped to the floor, unmoving. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy dashed by, wands nowhere in sight as they called for Draco, who wouldn't be any nearer than Hogsmeade if he had any sense. As she felled her uncle Rodolphus, Tonks suddenly faced the business end of Nott's wand, but a shield sprung out of nowhere and then Nott was dropped by an unknown ally. Tonks looked for her savior but saw no one –

_I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to fight, I want to run away. I want my mum and my dad and I want Harry. I have to kill Bellatrix and then Voldemort, me or Ron or Hermione, and then I just want to sleep, sleep until it stops hurting, sleep until I forget ..._

She was in the Great Hall without knowing how she got there. A quick glimpse showed Voldemort himself fiercely dueled McGonagall, Kingsley, and Arthur at once, holding his own, but it wasn't time for him yet. A curse flew over her shoulder, and Tonks spun around to spy the gleeful face of Bellatrix. Grieving blue met taunting brown as niece and aunt faced each other for what was undoubtedly the last time.

Hermione dashed to Tonks's side, taking aim, but Tonks waved her away. "No," she said calmly in a cold voice that would have struck terror in any other Death Eater. "She's mine."

**oOo**

He was alive. Although it all made sense, Harry still had a hard time believing it. But Dumbledore was never wrong. Though, had he actually spoken to Dumbledore at King's Cross, or was that some sort of dream while he was unconscious? It had seemed like a long time, but Harry knew he had only been laying on the ground for seconds before Voldemort sent Narcissa to check. But Harry's heart beat beneath his chest, and he could hear, feel, smell, see, taste.

He clenched his wand as he watched Tonks duel Bellatrix, the only fighters left beyond Voldemort and the trio that faced him. Though he disliked standing by while Tonks was in danger, this was her fight as much as his was with Voldemort. Just as he had known it was important not to duel in the forest, so did he know he had to wait until precisely the right moment to reveal himself. Voldemort was mortal once again, but so was Harry, and the wrong timing would ruin everything. He didn't fancy dying a second time. But his wand hand was ready all the same to intervene in case Tonks's duel looked to be taking a turn for the worse. He had already saved her once, from Nott, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill Bellatrix if it proved necessary.

Harry could see grief etched in every single line of Tonks's face, as yet unmarred by tears, and she looked years older than when he had left her at the forest. Framed by a mass of limp dark brown hair, her eyes were dim, a dull blue he had only seen on her once before. He flinched every time a curse brushed past her, and Harry wondered why she was taking so many chances, why she wouldn't let anyone help. As he watched, something about her precise movements and her anguished expression struck him, and with a pang, Harry realized she didn't care what happened to herself as long as she took Bellatrix down with her.

That scared him.

**oOo**

"Hello, niece! I've been waiting for you all night," Bellatrix cried in delight, jumping into combat with a deranged smile. "But why do you look so sad? Is it ickle Potter? Do you wish to join him?"

Fueled not by rage but by grief, Tonks was dueling as she had never dueled before, her every deliberate movement fueled by an all-consuming, single-minded intensity. Each curse from her wand was exactly on target, and for once Bellatrix was on the defensive. Tonks neatly blocked and dodged every jet of light sent her way, side-stepping or shielding only just enough to avoid curses before resuming her attack, letting spells miss her by mere centimeters. The air around them grew electric, crackling with jets of light that lit up the hall.

"Did you _love_ him, Nymphadora?" Bellatrix taunted. "How did it feel to see Harry's body, killed by my master?"

"_Don't_ call me Nymphadora," Tonks snarled for the first time, her lips barely moving. "And don't you dare say his name." Her wand flashed, slicing a bloody gash across Bellatrix's mouth.

Bellatrix's laughter and taunts faded away, and her eyes grew large as she realized she was truly fighting for her life. As she slashed her wand decisively, Tonks concentrated on the woman in front of her. Bellatrix was not merely her aunt, her torturer, her nightmare, her Horcrux incarnation. She wasn't the target of either a childish promise to kill for revenge or the more adult, detached decision to remove an enemy combatant. For Tonks, Bellatrix represented all she had lost, the embodiment of every single person who had killed someone Tonks cared about, and every time she cast a spell, she thought of someone. _For Harry._

_Cedric. Amelia. Emmeline. Dumbledore. Fred. Mad-Eye. Remus. Sirius. Dad._ And finally, with one last burst of emotion – _Harry._

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Tonks felt very disconnected, as if she was far removed from the situation, watching through a long tunnel. She heard the shouted words, saw the green light, and she knew what would happen. The curse soared through the air in slow motion, slipping under an outstretched arm gripping a slim piece of wood in the middle of casting its own curse, and struck her directly over the heart. The wand fell to the floor, echoing on the stone, and it was followed a moment later by the dead body of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Time slowed to a crawl as Voldemort screamed with anger. An enormous surge of power shook the room, catapulting his three opponents back, and then he turned to Tonks. For the first time, Tonks looked directly into the red slits of his eyes, and she stared death in the face, defenseless against it. Suddenly, just like before, a shield appeared out of nowhere, expanding to surround her protectively.

And then the impossible happened.

Harry, her Harry, appeared in the middle of the Great Hall, dropping his Invisibility Cloak to the ground, his wand outstretched as he maintained his shield.

Tonks blinked.

Was she dead? Had Bellatrix been the one to land the final curse? Was this all some strange after-death experience to take her to wherever death led? Or was this some kind of guardian angel? She had seen his body, hanging lifelessly in Hagrid's arms. She had felt her heart being torn from its protective cavity and flung on the ground. It was all too much to take, too much to figure out, and so Tonks simply stood where she was, far beyond comprehension.

The room fell deathly silent as Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort began to circle each other, locked in determined gazes.

"Harry Potter, come to die again?" Voldemort said softly. "Who was it that died to save you this time? Who did you hide behind?"

"No one," Harry replied.

"No matter. Would you like it to be quick, Potter? I want this to be over as much as you."

"I do want this to be over, but it's not as simple as you think. Two times you've hit me with the Killing Curse, and two times you've failed to kill me. Surely you can see a pattern emerging."

"Accidents," Voldemort snapped, still circling.

"A sacrifice is not an accident," said Harry, impatience creeping in his tone. "It wasn't an accident that my mother died to protect me, and it wasn't an accident that I was prepared to die tonight to save everyone here. And it worked. Haven't you noticed that your spells aren't binding?"

"There is only one spell I care about tonight, and with the Elder Wand in my hand, I will do that."

"No, you won't," Harry disagreed. "You never owned the wand, Tom."

Voldemort laughed insanely. "Foolish boy. Let me explain a few things. I brought about Dumbledore's death, and I took the wand from his cold, dead hands."

The crowd finally made their presence known with gasps of outrage, but neither Harry nor Voldemort took notice. "But the wand didn't belong to Dumbledore anymore, whether or not it was in his tomb."

"You think I, Lord Voldemort, did not know that? I killed Severus Snape a few hours ago. Snape killed Dumbledore, on my orders. The Elder wand is mine!"

"Snape wasn't yours, hasn't been yours since you threatened my mother, the woman he loved. Dumbledore's death was planned! He asked Snape to kill him long before it happened. Snape never defeated him. The wand was supposed to die with Dumbledore."

Voldemort jeered. "Either way, the wand is mine! I took it from his grave, and I killed Snape. I have used it for months. It's here, in my hand, right now."

Harry shook his head pityingly. "Switching allegiances does not always require death. Had Dumbledore's plan worked, it would have died with him. But something happened that no one planned for. The wand transferred ownership long before you broke into Dumbledore's tomb. The wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore was even killed."

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort hissed, still circling.

"That night, on the Astronomy Tower, Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore. The Elder Wand belonged to Draco." Harry raised his voice and continued as Voldemort was about to speak. "Even if you killed Draco, it wouldn't matter. Last December, Nymphadora Tonks took Draco's wand from his hands, and a minute later, I disarmed her. The wand is mine, Tom. It was mine before you ever laid hands on it."

There was a pregnant pause before Voldemort yelled with fury, and then the room turned green. So quick were his Killing Curses that Tonks, still frozen in place, couldn't make out the individual jets of light or the incantations. But equally quick was Harry's wand, waving left and right in a blur of brown wood as he summoned many of the bits of stone that littered the castle to absorb the curses for him. The onslaught ceased as fast as it had started, leaving only the sounds of two people breathing hard and the sight of miniscule particles of dust in the air.

Another shout of rage was the only warning Harry had before Voldemort began anew. This time, Harry twisted and Apparated, the wards on Hogwarts having long since broken, appearing a few feet away before disappearing again instantly, a split second before a curse shattered the floor where his feet had been. The onlookers pressed back against the walls for fear of stray curses as Voldemort, too, began Apparating in a bizarre chase of Harry, who started returning the curses. Tonks, along with everyone else, had no clue who was where shooting what, for the spells and appearances were so swift that she couldn't make anything out. Finally they came to a draw, neither landing a curse, returning to circle one another again.

Red eyes stared into green, complete opposites, the Dark Lord and the Boy Who Lived. Their sudden movements mirrored each other, and had Tonks not known Harry's voice so well, she wouldn't have known which spell he cast.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry's red jet of light met Voldemort's green in the middle of the Great Hall. The Elder Wand recognized its master, and there was no contest. Harry's curse hit Voldemort in the chest, and the Elder Wand spun into the air. Without taking his eyes off Voldemort, Harry caught the Elder Wand in his hand with the reflexes that made him a legendary Seeker. He brought the wand down in one decisive stroke, lowering his holly and phoenix feather wand at the same time.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

And just like Bellatrix minutes earlier, the curse struck Voldemort squarely over the heart, and he fell to the ground in a heap. Lord Voldemort was dead.

For the longest second the room was absolutely quiet, not even broken by the slightest bit of breathing. Then at once a great cheer filled the air as the crowd converged on Harry, who was standing numbly, staring at Voldemort's body with a kind of stunned disbelief. Ron and Hermione reached him first, Hermione in tears, and the trio shared a fierce three-way hug. Then Molly, Professor McGonagall, George, Neville, and countless upon countless others mobbed Harry, hugging him and shaking his arm out of its socket and slamming him on the back. As quickly as the group surrounded Harry, so did they dispel, parting like the Red Sea as they all turned their hugs and exclamations of joy on each other. Many were crying and some were beaming and others simply looked astonished.

Tonks would only remember the details later. Before anyone reached him, Harry tore his gaze away from Voldemort and locked onto Tonks with those vivid, tired, _alive_ green eyes, maintaining that contact throughout the many congratulations. Tonks hadn't moved since Bellatrix's body dropped and Harry revealed himself, her scuffed and tattered boots glued to the ground. As Harry slowly walked to her, she couldn't even feel her legs, much less command them to walk, but all of a sudden she and Harry were face to face.

Tonks was so tired, her brain was mush and her heart was empty, and she simply couldn't comprehend anything that had happened in the last ... well, since she spotted Hagrid holding Harry's body. Her sense of time was out the window. Her mind said Harry was dead, her heart said he was alive, and as for her eyes ... She saw his chest rise up and down under his gray shirt with deep breaths, she saw a drop of sweat roll down his neck, but most of all she saw his eyes, his eyes that looked right into hers.

"Dora," he said softly.

"Wotcher, Harry," she whispered automatically. Her hand reached out of its own accord, running over the stubble on his cheek disbelievingly, brushing his shaggy black fringe off his forehead, rubbing his scar with her trembling thumb. "You - you said my name."

"Yeah ... sorry about that."

Then they were together, lips connected in a searing, soul-searching kiss, desperate and ardent. Perhaps Harry had died; perhaps they both had died, for this was how they should meet in eternity. There was no one on the planet but the two of them, not the rebellious Metamorphmagus and the reluctant Chosen One but Dora and Harry, and they weren't in the Great Hall anymore, they were floating, flying, no ground under their feet or each other under their hands, just two star-crossed souls finally given a chance to speak their own personal language. They kissed like no one had ever kissed before or would ever kiss in the future, like each had waited hungrily for millennia for this particular moment. It was bread for the starving, oxygen for the drowning, faith for the forsaken.

And when they pulled apart, both their eyes shone the most vibrant emerald green, and Tonks's hair was miraculously restored to a brilliant pink. Slowly they returned to their world, the scene around them coming back into focus like a developing photograph. Later they would be told that they had an audience, who either gaped, smiled, or clapped, but they only had eyes for each other. The spell wasn't broken until a distraught house-elf threw himself at Harry.

"Harry Potter is alive!" Dobby howled, sobbing over Harry's shoes. "Dobby thought Harry Potter was dead, sir, but Harry Potter is here and alive and Harry Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named again!"

Tonks's heart went out to the devoted house-elf, for she knew exactly how he felt. Harry was dead, and now he was alive. And he _was_ alive; no vision or dream could kiss like that. Afraid to let him out of her reach lest she lose him again, Tonks ran a hand across his shoulders as he crouched down to comfort Dobby, pausing on his neck to feel a blessed pulse. Harry looked up at her touch, and though he was dirty and plainly exhausted, he smiled slowly, and her heart skipped a beat.

The bodies of the Death Eaters were removed to an adjacent chamber, separate from those of Fred, Remus, and the others. The four House tables were restored to the Great Hall, and the survivors gathered in small groups, celebrating and commiserating equally quietly. To the consternation of Hermione, the remaining house-elves immediately got to work, sending up food and drink. But Harry would have none of it. With Tonks at his side, hands permanently clasped, he met with each and every defender. He thanked them for fighting, consoled them for their losses, and spoke of the new world they would build. Whatever had happened in the forest, it had changed Harry permanently, and he finally accepted the mantle of leadership. Mixed in with a bundle of other emotions (Tonks still wasn't sure if this was all happening) was pride in the man Harry had become.

As the night sky lightened, owls flooded in from all over the country with reports of Imperiused minds returning to their senses, Death Eaters and all sorts of dark creatures fleeing, and a burgeoning celebration that far outshone that of sixteen and a half years prior. Among the owls was one of snowy white, who cuffed and pecked Harry until he apologized profusely for leaving her with the Weasleys. After accepting a bit of pumpkin juice as recompense, Hedwig flew to the Owlery. Tonks glanced around for the Malfoys but didn't see them. She assumed they had found Draco wherever he was and fled. If she returned to the Ministry, she would undoubtedly be searching for them soon enough, but she put that out of her mind, too caught up in the joy of Harry's return to care about anything else.

Eventually Harry beckoned to Ron and Hermione, and the three of them accompanied him as he asked to speak with McGonagall and Kingsley privately.

**oOo**

They followed Harry as he led the way to the Headmaster's office. It seemed like the appropriate place. When they entered, Dumbledore beamed at him from his portrait, his eyes twinkling. Tonks seemed unlikely to distance herself from him anytime that century (not that he wanted her to), so while McGonagall sat behind the desk and the others took the remaining chairs, Harry drew up a small loveseat for himself and Tonks. Indeed, when they sat, Tonks was practically on top of him, leaving several inches of free space on her side.

"Right," Harry began. "Everyone is going to want to know what happened, and they deserve to, but I don't feel up to answering thousands of questions. So if you don't mind, I'd like you two to sort of be the spokespersons. I think most people would look to you anyway, and I trust you both." Looking flattered, both McGonagall and Kingsley nodded. Harry took a deep breath. "I'm only going to tell this story once, so listen closely."

He started with the prophecy at the end of his fifth year, moving onto the memories Dumbledore obtained of Riddle's origins and childhood. He interposed the Horcruxes, which brought gasps of horror, with Draco's actions throughout the year, ending with the entire story of the night Dumbledore died. After discussing what Dumbledore left him in his will, Harry paused for a breather, and Tonks took over the story.

Starting with their flight from Bill and Fleur's wedding, Tonks carried the tale of the year in hiding. McGonagall covered her eyes at nearly every incident, shaking her head at their recklessness. Firmly clenching Harry's hand, Tonks took them through to the moment where she and Harry parted at the forest, becoming very subdued at that point.

Squeezing her hand reassuringly, Harry jumped into Snape's memories, from his childhood friendship with Lily Evans to the prophecy all the way through the true nature of how Dumbledore died, holding his audience rapt the entire time. When he finished with Narcissa in the forest, his voice growing hoarse, all were speechless for a long moment, absorbing the revelations.

Finally Kingsley spoke. "Harry, that is a remarkable story. But you haven't told us how you are alive." All eyes turned to Harry again.

"When Voldemort came back at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, he used my blood in the potion. All I thought that meant was that he could touch me unlike previously, but Dumbledore knew differently." Harry paused, remembering Dumbledore's gleam of triumph, wanting to get this exactly right. "With my blood inside him, my mother's protection over me in his veins, I was tied to him as much as he was tied to me as a Horcrux. So when he killed me –" And here he felt Tonks tense, noticing Ron and Hermione did the same. "He killed the part of him that was inside me." There was more to this story, but his experience at King's Cross was something Harry intended to keep to himself, save perhaps for Tonks.

"That is an extraordinary tale," McGonagall said, rising and moving around the table. "I am so proud of you, Harry." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and for one of the few times in his life, Harry was the recipient of a rare McGonagall smile. "Of all of you."

"As am I." Kingsley rose as well, turning to Tonks. "Tonks, I know you probably want a break, but I'm curious if you plan to return to the DMLE. We still have a lot of work to do."

Tonks grinned, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I think so."

"That goes for you three as well," he said, glancing at Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "I've never seen such promising Auror candidates."

"But we haven't taken our NEWTs," Ron said, looking amazed.

"I can't make any promises, but I feel confident in saying you've more than proved your aptitude and determination."

"I would agree," McGonagall put in, heading for the door. "So long as you don't expect them to follow any rules. Though if Nymphadora can make it ..." They all laughed, and it was an incredible feeling to be able to laugh again. For the first time, Harry could see a life beyond Voldemort.

Kingsley paused before leaving. "One last thing: what do you intend to do with the Hallows?"

"I'm keeping the cloak," Harry said without hesitation. "It was my dad's, and I reckon it's saved my life."

"All of ours," Ron remarked.

"I dropped the stone in the forest, and I'm not looking for it," Harry continued. "It's too tempting ... too easy to get obsessed with." There were murmurs of agreement, and looking around, Harry saw each of them imagining using the stone. The war had left no one untouched. "And I'm putting the wand back in Dumbledore's tomb." Ron made a noise of protest. "He wanted its power to die with him. Maybe I can make that happen."

Kingsley and McGonagall nodded their approval, while Tonks and Ron looked skeptical and Hermione was thoughtful.

They returned to the Great Hall, but when everyone else went inside, the celebration still in full swing, Harry tugged Tonks to a stop. "Take a walk with me?"

She smiled, dimple flashing. "Thought you'd never ask."

**oOo**

They walked slowly, silently, their entwined hands doing all their speaking for them. The first rays of sunlight began to peek over the horizon, lending a pink tint to the sky, and Tonks remembered another sunrise from what seemed like another life. Eventually they arrived at the lake, the only place untouched by the horrors of the last day.

"It's over," Tonks finally said softly.

Harry leaned against a tree, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her backward against him. "Yes. It's finally over."

Tonks had heaps of questions, but they could wait. For now, she just soaked in his presence, more comforting than her grandmother's famous chocolate chip cookies. Harry was alive, she was alive, and the war was over. She reached for her necklace absently, often prone to playing with the chain. But it wasn't there.

"My necklace!" she exclaimed in a panicked voice, her hands reaching for it frantically. "It's gone!"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Harry said. "The clasp probably came undone while you were fighting."

"I have to find it!" She started to take off running, terrified it was lost forever, but Harry restrained her.

"Dora, you're a witch, remember?"

"Oh. Right." She pulled out her wand. "_Accio_ necklace!" A second later a small silver chain zoomed toward them, and Harry caught it deftly.

"See? It's fi– oh. The chain snapped." Harry frowned. "Did you catch it on something?"

"No ... no, I think I ... I think I broke it." Tonks furrowed her brow, biting her lip as she thought back to that haze of heartbreak and denial. "I did break it. I didn't want it anymore."

"Why?" Harry looked hurt.

"Because I didn't want to be reminded of you!" Something inside Tonks snapped, and all the pent up emotions she had been unable and unwilling to fully process surged out. "I thought you _died_, Harry! I thought you were dead and had left me behind!" Growing hysterical, she was lashing out, yelling and shaking and hitting, but Harry took the blows stoically. "You said you would _always_ be here! You said you pictured us together down the road, that you wanted to be together forever! You promised to _never_ leave me! And then you died!" And suddenly her shouts turned into sobs and her fists that pummeled Harry were clenching her hair as Tonks was completely overcome.

"Shh, love," he murmured in her ear, pulling her close despite her resistance. "I'm here now, I'm with you."

"Why, Harry?" she cried into his shoulder. "Why did you do that? We said goodbye and I thought I would never kiss you again and then there you were, and I'm just, I'm so ..."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Someday I'll explain it all to you, but at the time I thought that was it. I thought I _was_ going to die."

Tonks brushed at her eyes furiously, trying to get herself under control. And then fresh tears welled up as she realized she'd been attacking her back-from-the-dead boyfriend. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm falling apart and you're the one who walked off to sacrifice yourself. I should be –"

Harry pressed his lips to hers, most effectively silencing her rambling and ending her tears. "See, that is all the comforting I need," he said when they separated after an extended period of near silence.

"That works," Tonks breathed.

"And about this necklace ..." Harry pulled out the Elder Wand. "_Reparo._" He replaced the good-as-new chain around Tonks's neck, and she beamed. After examining both his wands for a moment, Harry sheathed the holly and phoenix feather wand in his holster, sliding the Elder Wand in his back pocket.

"So when are you going to put that back with Dumbledore?"

"I'm not."

Tonks looked up at him, startled. "But you said –"

"Yes. And if anyone ever asks, that's what I did. But you know I want to be an Auror. There are going to be other dark wizards someday, and I reckon it would be a good idea to keep this wand around, though I'd prefer it if no one knew."

Tonks considered his plan, than shrugged. She didn't see anything wrong with it. Sliding her arm around Harry's waist, she nestled under his shoulder as they looked across the peaceful lake, quiet once more.

"So you actually defeated him, Potter?"

Tonks and Harry turned slowly. There was no mistaking that voice – the voice of a dead man. Tonks sucked in her breath, for the dead man was either very much alive or the most solid ghost she'd ever encountered. But how could it be? She had literally seen the life draining from his body, blood gushing out of multiple wounds. But this man, though abnormally pale and scarred, was standing, speaking, breathing.

She turned to the other man she had so recently, horribly, believed to be dead. Harry gaped at their visitor, eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Snape?" he finally uttered.

"Yes, Potter," Snape said, and it wasn't until he curled his lip slightly and bent his head in her direction, a curt action she'd received dozens of times, that Tonks believed her eyes. "Nymphadora."

"What is your Patronus?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"A doe."

"And why?"

"Because it was your mother's, and I loved her." A pained look crossed his face at this admission. "Always."

"_How_?" Tonks blurted out.

"At Professor Dumbledore's suggestion, I carried antivenom, dittany, and a blood-replenishing potion with me at all times after his death. Of course, I never knew if the Dark Lord would kill me himself, but there was the chance. He was so fond of his snake."

"Very risky. If you hadn't been left alone ..."

"Though I did not wish it, I was prepared to die if I had to." He looked at Harry as he said this, and Tonks felt that an understanding passed between them.

"Why did you wait until now to reveal yourself?" Harry asked.

"For the last year, I lived as a traitor. It was ... not pleasant." He paused. "However, I have an equal lack of desire to live as a hero. I will leave that to you."

"You still don't like me, do you?" Harry asked, but there was more curiosity than dislike in his tone.

"No," Snape answered honestly. "You have your mother's eyes, but everything else is inherited from your father. Looks and personality. I suspect the feeling is mutual."

"It is," Harry replied just as frankly. The two men regarded each other.

"What will you do now?" Tonks asked inquiringly.

"Leave. I do not yet know where I will go, but I am a Potions master. I can find work when I please."

Harry nodded. "Why me?"

Snape hesitated before answering. "Over sixteen years ago, I made a promise to your mother's memory, Professor Dumbledore, and myself that I would protect you. For her. I suppose I needed to know that I fulfilled that promise."

"Thank you," Harry said suddenly.

Snape didn't seem to hear him. "Before I go, I would ask that you keep this between yourselves." Tonks and Harry nodded, and Snape made to leave.

"Er, Professor Snape?" He turned back, and Harry held out his hand.

After hesitating, Snape gripped his hand briefly. He nodded to Harry and glanced at Tonks, inclining his head slightly. "Ny– ah, Tonks."

"Severus," she replied with a hint of a smile.

He walked a few meters away before Disapparating. They stared at the spot where he disappeared before looking at each other, still comprehending this latest twist in a night chock full.

"What's the date, Harry?"

He scratched his head. "May something, not sure. Why?"

"I could almost swear it's the Day of the Dead. Really, I don't think anything could possibly surprise me now." He chuckled, pulling her close, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you ever just feel full, Harry? Like there is not a single part of you, mind, body, or soul, that could possibly hold anything more?"

Harry just hugged her for a long time, and she relaxed, leaning into his embrace. "I could really use a hot meal, a long shower, and a soft bed."

Tonks nodded in agreement. "Me, too, as long as I can enjoy all three with you." She winked cheekily, and when Harry bent to capture her lips, she surrendered willingly.

"I don't know if I can handle going back in there," Harry admitted when they parted.

"You've done your part and then some, love," she replied. "Let others take over. I want to go see my mum. Come with me?"

"I'm surprised you even give me a choice."

Laughing, they wound their arms around each other as they made their way back to the castle, the encroaching sunlight following their every step. Ron and Hermione met them outside the Entrance Hall.

"Mum was convinced you'd taken off," Ron commented.

Harry shook his head. "Just needed some fresh air."

Ron snickered. "Yeah, I'm sure you two gave each other plenty of opportunities for air."

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione said with a sigh. She regarded Harry and Tonks wearily. "It kind of all feels like a dream, doesn't it?"

"A dream I sometimes thought I'd never have," Harry responded. "I couldn't have done this without any of you. I mean it."

"It was one hell of a ride, wasn't it?" Tonks said contemplatively.

"With a price I never imagined," added Ron soberly.

All were silent for a moment, remembering those who had given the ultimate sacrifice, who weren't here to savor the victory. _Remus, Sirius, Dad,_ Tonks thought, looking upward, _this was all for you._ As if the same thought occurred to them at the same time, the quartet moved into an awkward yet supremely satisfying group hug. When they separated, they turned away from the ruined castle to face the grounds, watching the sun continue its rise on the dawn of a new day. Of a new era. Tonks entwined her fingers with Harry's, aware that on his other side Hermione took both boys' hands. As they gazed at the sky in thoughtful silence, Tonks could only think of one thing to say.

"So what do we do now?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that, my friends, is the end of this story. What? No epilogue? Here's the deal on that: several people have asked me to write a sequel. And I can't say I haven't considered it. I did write an epilogue, & then I kept thinking of how they got to that point. The missing years. And I do have a lot of ideas. But for the time being, I'm moving on. I may come back in the future & write a sequel, but I can't make an absolute promise. However, the epilogue is there, so while I'm going to mark this as complete, if enough people want it, I'll post it in a few days.

Complete. Wow. It's been a long journey - I've been working on this nearly continuously since last December. Yesterday I read the entire fic for the first time. I generally don't reread a chapter once it's published unless I need to check something. And once I restrained myself from going into a frenzy of rewriting (though I did clean it up some), I decided I am mostly happy with the final product. It's far from perfect, so far, but in the end I told the story I wanted to tell. From chapter 1 to now, I can see myself progressing as a writer, & that's important. And I have learned sooooo much, from plotholes to planning to creativity to continuity to realistic plotlines. And for that I have you, my lovely readers, to thank. Thank you to each & every single one of you, from those who alerted in the beginning to those who are reading this long after I post it. Thank you for your alerts, favorites, reviews, PMs, & most of all simply for reading.

I can't say when I'll start writing again. It's definitely a relief to step back from publishing, especially if you commit yourself to a relatively quick update rate as I did. However, this is by no means the end. I have a ton of ideas, & I have begun working on my next fic. Once I get enough chapters & work out all the plotlines (if anyone has any thoughts on Unbreakable Vows, PM me) & generally feel like committing myself to another story, I'll start publishing again. It may be next month. It may be next year. In the meantime, I'll certainly post any oneshots that occur to me. But to give you a little food for thought, here's the title of my next multichapter fic: Harry Potter & the Half-Blood Auror. And yes, that title is deliberate. All I will say is that it will be everything this story is not, including _completely_ AU.

To wrap up, thank you very much.


	38. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Willy Wonka.**  
**

**Author's Note: **Alright, for all you folks that requested an epilogue, here's a short, fluffy, day in the life bit.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Tonks smiled to herself as she strolled up the walk to her home outside Godric's Hollow. She enjoyed these rare missions she was assigned. In her mind, the only good aspect of the day when all of her children were attending Hogwarts was that, per her agreement with Harry, she would return to being an Auror instead of some sort of contractor, which was something she very much desired. But nothing at all compared to the feeling of going home to her family. She had missed them terribly over the last four days, and she was sure they felt the lack of her presence, even though Harry was an outstanding father.

She opened the front door, looking forward to a long shower and sleeping in her own bed, both of which she intended to enjoy with her husband. And in the morning she could surprise the kids. Too bad they wouldn't be awake now, but it was too late for them to be out of bed.

Which is why she was so surprised to hear high-pitched shouts of "Mummy!" before she was hit with two small warm bodies.

"Jamie! Teddy!" Tonks exclaimed, kneeling down and embracing her sons.

"Mummy, we missed you so much!" cried Jamie, laughing and jumping.

Teddy nodded solemnly and hugged her again. "Please don't ever leave again, Mummy."

"When I got your Patronus, I decided it wouldn't hurt them to stay up late just this once," came a deeper voice. "They've been asking for you every night."

Tonks looked up and grinned, taking in the welcome sight in front of her. Harry smiled down at her, their small daughter on his hip holding out her chubby arms for her mother. Tonks disengaged herself from the two boys and stepped over them, pulling Lily into her arms. "Hello, sweetie," she said, kissing her forehead.

"Mummy," whispered the toddler, her head buried into Tonks's shoulder, arms and legs firmly wrapped around her. Lily was in a clingy phase.

Harry hugged both of them and leaned in to kiss Tonks.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said, smiling widely. With two strong personalities, they'd had their fair share of conflict over the years, even splitting up for a short time after the war, but their marriage had never been anything but happy, and those green eyes still made her heart skip a beat.

"Hello, love," he responded. He stepped back as if to admire the pretty scene laid out before him. She held Lily tightly, her free hand resting on Teddy's head as each boy was wrapped around a leg. Closing her eyes, she soaked it all in.

"Mummy, where did you go?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Oh, I had to go work somewhere, like Daddy does sometimes," she explained, crouching again awkwardly as Lily was still wrapped around her like a jacket. "But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. What did you do while I was gone?"

"We made brownies with Grandma Molly and she let me lick the spoon and we spent the night at Gram's house and we went to Dad's work and saw Mr. Kingsley and I got in trouble at school for pulling Dom's hair and we went to Uncle George's store and he gave me canary creams," Jamie told her with rapid-fire delivery.

"He gave you what?" Tonks repeated. She didn't generally approve of George's products for her children, though she owned several herself.

"I took the canary creams away," Harry assured her.

"Uh-huh. After we tried to ride your broom," Jamie continued blithely.

"You did WHAT?" Tonks questioned in alarm, wondering what kind of trouble her lively son had gotten into this time.

"It was Teddy's fault 'cause he broke the lamp Aunt Petunia gave Dad," explained Jamie, patently unaware of his father's hasty shake of his head.

"I did not!" Teddy protested.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Stop," Harry said sternly, pulling Tonks to her feet and prying Lily away. "Anyway, Mummy's home, and now it's time for bed." Both boys started to protest.

"Tell you what," Tonks began, one hand on either of her sons' heads. "Go upstairs with Daddy and get ready for bed. I'm going to take a shower, and then I'll come tuck you in."

They considered her for a second, then agreed, running up the stairs noisily. Harry followed with Lily after giving his wife another kiss.

After a quick shower, Tonks went to Jamie's room. They all had their own but tended to congregate in his room for a story. Sure enough, all three kids were in his bed. Harry sat on the edge, finishing something from "The Tales of Beetle the Bard." Tonks leaned against the door frame, waiting for him to finish, and considered her children.

James Sirius, often called Jamie, was seven (and a half, he was wont to add). He was the spitting image of his father, with the dark, messy hair and exact same features on his thin face, except for his wide, dark blue eyes. In personality he was all Tonks – loud, fun-loving, full of laughter, and affectionate. He had more than enough mischievousness to live up to his names and kept both his parents running. George was his own personal hero, branding the eldest Potter child as the "next Marauder." Jamie was also very protective of his younger siblings against outsiders, though he ruled over them at home.

Theodore Remus, known as Teddy, was four and the opposite of his brother in nearly every way. He had Tonks's heart-shaped face and thick brown hair with the high cheekbones of the Blacks and brown eyes like his grandmother. He was quieter than Jamie and could be stubborn and prone to moodiness, like his father, sometimes adopting a mulish expression Tonks recognized quite well. He was also quite intelligent even at a young age, already a competent reader and writer, and loved nothing more than to read a book with Hermione. Much to Jamie's annoyance, Teddy adored his older brother, following him everywhere and copying his every move.

Lily Charlotte was the lone Metamorphamagus out of their children, though at the age of two her morphs reflected her moods rather than her choices. After Teddy was born, Tonks promised Charlie she would name her next child after him and when they found out it was a girl, she picked Charlotte as a joke and it stuck. Normally, she alone had Harry's almond-shaped green eyes as well as the auburn hair of her namesake, though the first time she copied Tonks's pink hair to go with her green eyes, Harry and Tonks couldn't stop smiling. Lily had a sweet disposition and was generally perfectly happy as long as she was in someone's lap or arms. Armed with her mother's dimple, she had been a charmer from birth, with Charlie in particular wrapped around her finger.

Tonks broke from her reverie when she realized Harry had shut the book. He looked at her expectantly, and she took his place on the bed. She hugged and kissed her children, whispering to each that she loved them and thrilling when they said it in return. All three were sleepy-eyed.

"Sing to us, Mummy," Jamie requested softly.

She smiled and began the song she had started the day they brought Jamie home:

"_Come with me and we'll be  
In a world of pure imagination  
Take a look and you'll see  
Into your imagination  
We'll begin with a spin  
Traveling in a world of my creation  
Look and see  
We'll defy explanation."_

As she trailed off, she saw that each child was fast asleep. She stood up, and Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Canary creams, Harry?" she asked quietly.

She felt more than heard his chuckle. "I never intended for him to keep them, but confiscating them as a punishment was much easier than sneaking them out while Jamie was asleep and hoping he didn't notice."

Tonks merely smiled, paying more attention to the beauty of her sleeping children than his explanation. "We make pretty babies," she murmured.

"Mmm-hmm," he agreed. "You know Williamson and Allonby have a bet at the office as to when you get pregnant again."

She laughed softly. "Have them babysit these three and they'll drop it. They're my life, but I cannot imagine adding another one of our children to this house. McGonagall has already claimed she'll retire before she teaches any offspring from the two of us. Besides, I just got back into working part-time. I miss it."

"And how was your mission?" he asked.

She clicked her tongue, frowning. "It was successful, and that's all you get until tomorrow. You know the rule: no work at home."

"Yes, but I have to know: was it ...?"

"We didn't find a single thing linking Draco. I told you, Harry, he's laid low ever since he was released from Azkaban, he and Narcissa in that big house."

"Good." Harry pulled her closer, burrowing into her neck. "I'm glad you're home, Dora. Four days without you tried my patience."

"Take it up with the Head Auror. He's the one who sent me on this mission, claiming he needed my unique skills."

"Have you asked him about it?"

"Well, I tried seducing him on his desk, but that didn't work." She grinned impishly; their love affair had been the makings of legend around the Auror department since Harry's first day as a trainee, furthered by several years of a successful partnership before Tonks left the department when James was born. "Then I snuck into his bed every night, and that didn't work either."

"Maybe you should try again tonight."

"Maybe I will. You take Teddy and I'll get Lily?" she asked, turning her head to see him nod.

After they settled each child in their own beds, the couple headed to their bedroom. Harry fell onto his back on their bed, his arms spread to the sides, looking at his wife with longing.

Tonks stood at the foot of the bed with an amused expression. "Did you miss me, love?"

Harry nodded emphatically. "Unbelievably."

She slipped off her trousers. "Did you have a hard time, all three kids by yourself?"

"So hard."

She pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor. "You know, I've been thinking about this moment for four days."

Harry's eyes gleamed. Though the births of three children and the advent of her thirties had left her with more curves than before, Tonks worked hard to maintain a slender frame, and even after more than a decade together, she and Harry still delighted in each other like teenagers. "Have you, now?"

She loosened her bra and let it fall away from her. "Definitely. Climbing into bed ..."

"And then what?"

Tonks tugged her knickers to her ankles and stepped out of them. "Pulling you close ..."

Harry sat up. "Sounds good so far."

She climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled toward her husband. "And ..."

"And ...?"

She whispered into his ear, her breath tickling him. "Falling into a dead sleep until the sun is high in the sky."

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that is truly the end to this tale, pink-haired green-eyed baby included. I really want to thank Sav, Marco, Kris, & Fred for all their criticism, encouragement, inspiration, & ideas. Otherwise I never would have finished.


End file.
